


Protection: The Sword and the Shield (Book Three: Beauty)

by Bishop2420



Series: Protection: The Sword and the Shield [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/M/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Other, Sixsome - F/F/F/F/F/M, Sixsome - F/F/F/F/M/M, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 225,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishop2420/pseuds/Bishop2420
Summary: Lily Potter's sacrifice provided the shield but that was only part of the ritual. James Potter's sacrifice provided the sword. A knowledgeable super powered Potter heir enters the wizarding world and will shake it to its foundations. HARRY/HAREM & RON/HAREM & NEVILLE/HAREM





	1. Where Are We Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN (12/10/2018): This chapter may seem confusing if this the first time you are reading my story. The information is good as it is a good summary if you've been reading straight through, but the reference to be away for year and related is about my original posting. ENJOY!

It’s been over a year since I posted to this story and I am sorry. I lost a bit of my inspiration and am actually still having trouble ending year three. Truthfully I have grand plans for all the years except year three and it is taking me a long time and multiple discarded drafts to settle on a plot that I like.

In that time, I went back and cleaned up Books 1 and 2. You don’t need to re-read them as I only did minor additions and a lot of grammar corrections. The plot wasn’t changed. I just expanded the Minerva McGonagall and the Amazons storyline a little.

The Changes:

\- I have changed all measurements to standard because JK Rowling mentioned in an interview that the   

  Wizarding world would not had made the transition to metric. And because I’m American

\- Harry’s full title is His Grace Lord Harry James Potter, Duke of Crestvale, Earl of Winterfall, Baron of

   Glintshire and Knight Magica of the Order of the Eagle.

\- The four elite houses, collectivity make up the Prima Potentia Magicae

\- The New Amazons and Minerva McGonagall got fleshed out more.

They have a floating island (Themyscira) that they built on McGonagall’s property. The land that was dug out for the island is filled with water and called “Lake Diana”.

Themyscira is open to the public and considered a New Wonder of the Magical World.

Amazons developed a potion for super strength (Hecate’s Blessing) and a pool to refine beauty (Aphrodite’s Pond)

Pomona Sprout and Poppy Pomphrey join McGonagall’s family as concubines

\-  Remus has two additional members to his harem

                Blanche Delacour is a Veela and Fleur’s aunt.

                Kivita is a Vampire and used to be Rita Skeeter

\- Sirius also has two additional members to his primary Harem

                Aubrey (Black Atlantean)

                Sharon (Japanese)

\- I have started to take notes on how I describe people.

Some descriptions might not match up but they will be the consistent from this point on.

\- Harry never took Fawkes’ blood at the end of Book 2.

 

Below are the families as they existed at the End of Book 2, if you need a reminder.

****

** Harry Potter **

Character Stats

Age:       12

Height: 5’7”

Weight: 11 stone (154 lb.)

Drakes: Gwilym

                Swanhild

Animagus: Multi

Electives: Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures

Alter Ego(s):

                Dasius (Lamia)

Home

                Potter Castle, Otter St. Catchpole

Net Worth (Family)

                End of 1992 (2nd Year): G 1.25 Billion

Harry’s Harem

Ginny Weasley (Age 12)

                Drake: Gwendoline

                Animagus: Ashwinder/Eagle Owl              

Luna Lovegood (Age 12)

Drake: Madeline

                Animagus: Quetzalcoatl/Fennec Fox

Daphne Greengrass (Age 13)

Drake: Juno

                Animagus: Gryfon/Black Panther

                Electives: Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures

Susan Bones (Age 13)

Drake: Venus

Animagus: Grimm/Gryfalcom

Electives: Runes, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures

Justine Chambers De Potter (Age 27)

Drake: Eve

Animagus: N/A

Karli Thompson (Age 15)

Drake: Sarah

Animagus: N/A

 

Potter Vassals/Retainers

House McGonagall (Vassal)

Minerva McGonagall (Head of House), Marques of Merrymour, Countess of Silverkind, Baroness of Fishbon and Knight Magicae of the Order of the Eagle

                                New Amazon Order (Retainers to House McGonagall)

House Vector (Vassal)

Osirus Vector (Head of House), Marquee of Bridgemere, Earl of Hardwin, Baron of Summerset and Knight Magicae of the Order of the Eagle

Angeline Vector (Osirus’ Wife)

                Septima Vector (Osirus’ granddaughter)

House Marauder

Remus Lupin-Marauder (Head of House), Earl of Ladenfeud and Knight Magicae of the Order of the Eagle

Stephanie (Remus Pack/mate)

Amir (Remus Pack)

Jason (Remus Pack)

                Lycan Nation (Retainers to House Marauder)

House Weasley (Retainer)

                Arthur Weasley (Head of House)

                Molly Weasley (Arthur’s Wife)

Bill Weasley (Weasley Heir)

Charlie Weasley (Son of House)

Fred and George Weasley (Sons of House)

                **Ron Weasley (Friend and Personal Guard of Heir Harry Potter)**

                Ginny Weasley (Daughter of House)

House Prewitt (Retainer)

                Percy Weasley-Prewitt (Heir of House)

House Brown (Retainer)

                Phillip Brown (Head of House)

Mary Brown (Phillip’s Wife)

                **Lavender Brown (Friend and Personal Guard of Heir Harry Potter)**

Reginald “Reggie” Potter (Head House Elf)

Companies

Potter Enterprises Inc.

Wizarding Daily Newspaper (Secret Ownership)

****

** Ron Weasley **

Character Stats

Age:       12

Height: 5’5”

Weight: 10 stone (140 lb.)

Drake:   Godric

Animagus: Khalkotauroi (fire breathing bull)/cat

Electives: Electives: Runes, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures

 

Ron’s Harem

Lavender Brown (Age 12)

                Drake: Sif

                Animagus: Nightmare/Squirrel

                Electives: Care of Magical Creatures, Runes and Arithmancy        

Hermione Granger (Age 12)

Drake: Athena

                Animagus: Nightmare/Squirrel

                Electives: Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Runes and Divination

Tracey Davis (Age 12)

Drake: Isis

                Animagus: Ifrit/Squirrel

                Electives: Care of Magical Creatures, Runes and Arithmancy

****

** Neville Longbottom **

Character stats

Age:       12

Height: 5’7”

Weight: 11 stone (154 lb.)

 

Home

                Longbottom Manor

 

Neville’s Harem

Padma Patil (Age 13)

Parvati Patil (Age 13)

Hannah Abbott (Age 13)

Cho Chang (Age 14)

 

Longbottom Vassals/Retainers

House Jigger (Vassal)

Armand Jigger (Potions Ingredients)

House Diggory (Vassal)

Jacob Diggory (magical produce)

Amos Diggory (Jacob’s Son, Cedric’s Father)

**Cedric Diggory (Jacob’s Grandson)(Friend and Advisor to Neville Longbottom)**

House Abbott (Vassal)

Leland Abbott (Magic Water)

Sarah Abbot (Leland’s Grandaughtter)

Hannah Abbot (Leland’s Granddaughter)

House Patil (Retainer)

Vasant Patil (Business Genius)

Lakshmi Patil (Vas’ Wife)

**Padma Patil (Lover and Personal Guard to Neville Longbottom)**

**Parvati Patil (Lover and Personal Guard to Neville Longbottom)**

Twilight “Twilly” Potter (Head House Elf)

Companies

Longbottom Potions Research Ltd

 

 

** Remus Lupin-Marauder **

Character stats

Age:       33

Lycan Form (Natural)

Height: 6’6”

Weight: 23 stone (325 lb.)

Wolf Form

Height: 10’

Weight: 60 stone (840 lb.)

 

Remus’ Harem

Stephanie (Lycan) (Age 30)

Michelle (Succubus) (Age 15)

Blanche (Veela) (Age 26)

Septima Vector (Human) (Age 24)

Kavita (Vampire) [Formerly Rita Skeeter] (Age 30)

 

 

** Sirius Black **

Character stats

Age:       32

Height: 6’2”

Weight: 19 stone (266 lb.)

 

Sirius’ Harem

Camille (Age 28)

Brianna (Age 32)

Olivia (Age 27)

Claire (Age 13)

Clarissa (Age 13)

Aubrey (Age 19)

Sharon (Age 19)


	2. We're Back...Home

AN: This chapter marks the beginning of the third year of Harry Potter’s time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

AN: The first half of the story revolves around the summer before Harry and Co.’s third year in school. It will be Neville-centric but like the earlier Harry-centric portions of the story, we will be keeping close tabs on Harry, Ron and the entire cast. The second half will be back to being Harry-centric, if anyone is worried about such things.

**…Longbottom Manor, Durham**

Neville Longbottom was back in his manor after a very eventful year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He chuckled to himself at how inadequate “eventful” was as a word to describe the year. He had successfully upgraded his relationship with Harry Potter from respected acquaintance to tentative friend and the House of Longbottom had showed itself as honorable in the fallout from Lucius Malfoy’s attempt at attacking the House of Potter and the school.

In the greater world, what was essentially the collapse of the British wizarding government had caused very little ripples in the British wizarding community and the government was moving to reform itself at an adequate pace. Without the corrupt influences that had been removed during the trials, almost all of the Ministry departments had already become twice as effective despite the turmoil and lost staff. It was a testament to how corrupt the government had become that such scandal would make it more effective.

His own grandmother was chairing the committee of Wizengamot members that were acting as interim Minister of Magic while the elections were being organized. Neville thought the whole effort was a little pointless as Amelia Bones was far and away the lead candidate for the job. Neville knew that due to the scandals, the government had taken on the necessary position of being completely transparent and that no corners would be cut in the selection of a new Minister of Magic.

Change brought with it opportunity and he had directed his own Vassals and Retainers to be very aggressive in the financial arena as many merchant families had been caught up in the purge and business opportunities were likely to show up as a result. Vas had informed him that the Potter group was making similar moves. Neville had contacted Harry and the two had agreed to be aggressive in their business dealings but never dishonorable and the two had wished each other luck.

With Black and Potter in a true alliance, and the grand moves of the last few years, Neville knew that he would not win against the Potter group but was confident Vas would do well. Already, he was able to make some profitable acquisitions and Neville was sure that his group was well served in the break up and redistribution of many of the businesses that had lost their primary backers or owners.

To Neville’s amusement, the worst of the fallout had been directed at the House of Malfoy and they had suffered the most severe repercussions. The house had been completely bankrupted by the fall of its Head of House. The conviction and incarceration of Lucius Malfoy had been the final nail in the coffin for the family, depriving it of someone who was clever enough to save it from total ruin.

The court had not only fined Lucius Malfoy personally as the Head of House but had also issued judgements against the House itself. In addition, the court had allowed claims of restitution to be made against both. The only funds left available when all was done, was the money set aside to pay for Draco’s time at Hogwarts and the young man’s personal trust fund.

The final blow to the House of Malfoy was the forced abdication of Lucius and the dissolution of one of its noble titles. It was an act that could only be taken by supermajority vote of the Upper House of the Wizengamot and was actually more scandalous a decision than Sirius Black’s decision to cast Draco from the Black family and call in the marriage contract loan. House Malfoy was truly and completely destroyed.

It was believed by those who discussed such things, that it was Lucius’s out of control ambition that had destroyed his family and brought him just short of his own salvation. If he had succeeded in his machinations before being caught, and gained a hereditary seat for the House of Malfoy, only the Queen would have been able to approve the dissolution of his family’s nobility.

In addition, Narcissa could have held that seat until Draco was of age and earned a salary for the duty. Instead the title was lost and no one believed that Draco would be voted to regain it. So that is how Heir Draco Malfoy, Count of Wishborne, Baron of Challer, Knight Magica of the Order of Dusk lost the title Count.

Malfoy manor and the lands it sat on had been taken and Draco and his mother, according to Neville’s sources, had been forced to move into a flat in Diagon Alley. He was surprised that the Malfoys had been so land poor, but found out that all their lands had been lost due to the seizures. Draco’s trust fund was not small, almost G1 M, but it would be completely depleted if it had to support Narcissa for any substantial length of time. Neville thought he would enjoy being a fly on the wall of that apartment.

Neville’s thoughts turned to the many vacant seats within the Wizengamot. The dark vs light balance on the court had prevented many previously lost seats from being filled for over a decade but now it was clear that the Wizengamot was likely to be brought back to full strength.

There were ten hereditary seats available in the Upper House and it was no surprise that Dumbledore was on the nomination list to be elevated to one of them. There was a time that it would be a no brainer to elevate Dumbledore but the family head had suffered a lot of recent scandals himself and that had made his family’s consideration more of a debate than would be expected.

Neville, himself, had concerns about the man especially as he was well past the age of producing an heir and would likely have to name one. But Neville thought that he would likely support the man. Neville was not completely sure why someone as revered as Albus Dumbledore had not already been elevated.

Neville finished going through the papers on his desk. None of them required any action from him but were rather just part of the daily brief he received keeping updated as to what his various proxies had been doing in his family’s name. He left his office and went in search of his girls. He found them in the back of his property at the lake. It was a beautiful clear lake with a beach entrance.

His girls were all around the area dressed in scandalously small bikinis. He quickly used magic to change into a pair of trunks and settled himself next to Cho Chang. The Chinese beauty was on her back and topless tanning herself and Neville ran his eyes over her body before looking around at the rest of his girls. Padma was in a lounge chair wearing a wide brimmed hat and reading a book while Parvati and Hannah were splashing around in the water.

His grandmother was sitting at the water’s edge allowing the magically produced waves to splash against her legs. She was sexy in her own small bikini with her large chest jutting out from her body. For Neville, her peaceful face as she enjoyed the day, was much more interesting than her exposed body. She leaned back unto her elbows, making her chest rise higher and Neville had to admit that the sexiness of her body didn’t hurt.

Neville waved his wand and conjured a large beach umbrella that covered the area he was seated in. He smiled at the expected “hey” when Cho opened her eyes to complain about the lost sun. “Why’d you steal my sun, Nev?” she asked. Neville did not think she meant to be seductive but his girls’ voices always sounded sexy and inviting to him. He ran his fingers over her warm stomach and smiled when he felt her muscles tense. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately and the girl moaned into his mouth, her question forgotten.

\---

Cho luxuriated in Neville’s kiss. Her boyfriend and master was not a shy lover and he seemed to have grown a fondness for initiating surprise or unexpected couplings. As she felt his hands rub against her skin she had to admit that she for one loved it. Especially when he would just push his cock into one orifice or another.

Cho liked being on the receiving end of his passion and her pussy seemed to instantly flood the moment he touched her. She wasn’t surprised because sometimes she would feel her body respond from him just coming into her presence. Her lust spiked when his fingers danced across the crotch of her light blue bikini bottoms. She rolled her hips to push her pussy into his fingers but he moved his hands to keep the pressure consistent, but well below what her body wanted.

Neville’s ability to stay patient despite her desperation was both frustrating and amazingly erotic for Cho and she knew the other girls agreed. Boys were not supposed to have so much self-control with one girl, but Neville seemed able to draw out the pleasure with all of them.  Unable to get the pressure she wanted against her pussy, Cho pushed her exposed breasts up toward him and was rewarded.

Neville sucked one of her nipples into his mouth and Cho’s aroused body shuddered in response. His hands left her frustrated pussy and grabbed her breast. She jumped at the force he used as she expected him to be as delicate as he had been with her cunt but Neville kept her off guard with his varying techniques.

Now in an aggressive mood he bit down on her exposed and erect nipple. Cho’s head flew back and she shrieked. Her shriek morphed into a long “Fuuuck” when a hand traveled back down her body and pushed past the waist band of her panties, before plunging two fingers into her hot pussy. Cho orgasmed.

Neville laid down next to Cho and admired her body as she came down from her orgasm. She had classic Asian features with a yellow hued undertone that combined with her healthy flush and tan to give her a beautiful amber complexion. She was only 5’2” and would probably not grow much taller. Her eyes were tapered as were the eyes of all of his girls, including Hannah and he found it a very sexy feature.

As her breathing calmed his eyes were drawn to her small perky 32 B breasts. They were a full cup smaller than Hannah’s 32 C, despite being a year older and had a very light galleon size areola surrounding the long nipple. His eyes drifted to the bikini bottoms that he had pushed aside and her pretty cunny that had flowered open under his use of her.

His eyes roamed back up her body again and then lingered on her small breasts. They started moving toward him and he looked up into a pair of smoky and determined eyes. Cho pushed him flat unto his back and rose up and straddled his waist. Before he could respond she leaned forward and kissed him. He felt her hands reach behind her and into his swimming trunks and grab hold of his half hard cock freeing it as it rose to full hardness.

They felt magic wash over them as both their bottoms were vanished and Cho mentally thanked whichever of her sisters had done that. Cho stroked Neville’s hard 8 1/2 in cock, marveling at how big it had gotten since taking the potion. It actually felt a little bigger than her last memory and she mentally noted it was time to measure him again.

She lifted herself and used the head of his cock to rub around her hot, wet pussy. She wanted him too bad to tease and sank his cock into her soaked core with a sigh. Neville loved the tight feeling of wet pussy wrapped around his cock and sighed as well. He was surprised when instead of bouncing on it, Cho started to massage his chest and shoulders. For Neville the experience was both erotic and tender as she rubbed expertly into his muscles.

Cho kept him hard by using her pussy to massage his cock as well and Neville found himself pulled to a relaxed orgasm that caused a pleasurable shiver to run through his body. Neville’s erection did not wain after pumping his cum into Cho’s tight center and a pleased Cho turned her focus from massaging him to taking pleasure from his hardness.

Cho had planned to sacrifice her own pleasure for Neville and had succeeded in driving him to orgasm without taking one for herself. But with his cock remaining hard and buried inside her body, she found that she could no longer ignore her own body’s desire for pleasure. Neville’s strong muscular body beneath her and his earlier manipulations with his fingers was also driving her to find her own pleasure.

Neville reached up and grabbed Cho’s ass when she started to rock back and forth on his cock. He loved being in a position where he could grab her ass as the soft flesh in his hands was an incredible turn on for him. Cho hummed when he grasped her and the two moved into an ever increasing thrusting rhythm pushing each other to another orgasm.

Cho blushed when her soaked pussy started to make squelching sounds each time Neville’s cock seated itself back in her. It was no secret that they were fucking but something about her cunt making noise and everyone probably hearing it played to her submissive nature and pushed her into her second orgasm.

Neville quickly flipped the shaking girls over so he was on top and took full control of their fucking. He had not come a second time yet and started to pound into the small girl’s body with long powerful thrusts. Cho’s eyes lost focus with his increased tempo and her pussy started to contract against his pole in between the fluttering it had been doing. He pulled her hair, forcing her head back and exposing her neck. When he bit her neck her pussy contract and a third, and most powerful, orgasm washed over her.

He pulled out of her and Cho blushed at the loud squelching sound his cock made as it pulled from her soaked pussy. She could feel his two large loads start to leak from her small pussy. He flipped her over and started to rub her ass with his cock. He allowed it to slide in the crevice of her small ass and despite her most recent orgasm she shivered in pleasure when the shaft glided over her asshole.

Neville taking her ass was, for her, an ultimate sign of slavery and submission. All of the girls loved anal but she still thought there was something about it that showed her personal devotion to him. She started to rock her hips to try and get him to push it into her and finally after torturing her for longer than she thought she deserved. He pushed his cock into her ass and she moaned in pleasure at the feeling of it filling her.

Then her eyes snapped open as a painful slap connected with her ass. “My slave thinks she can be impatient with me. I must be failing as a master.” Neville said before raining down a brutal series of slaps to the girls upturned ass while never stopping his fucking of her ass.

Cho screamed in apology. She looked over at the other girls who were watching her punishment and flushed in embarrassment. That and the pain in her ass only caused her arousal to spike. And some more of his cum plopped from her cunt. But she kept begging for forgiveness and screaming about how wonderful a master, Neville was.

When his own orgasm started to come over him he pulled out of her ass, flipped her back on to her back and started to jerk his cock over her stomach. It only took three strokes to blow his load all over her body. Four pumps covered her stomach and breasts with cum.

Cho, for her part, let out a soft wail as his actions. She loved the feel of his warm cum on her body. It was the best sign of forgiveness she could be given and she reached down to collect some before sucking it into her mouth. Neville stood and finished removing his shorts and walked naked to the girls still standing in the lake. He would show them all that they belonged to him.

\---

**…Marauder Estates, Devon**

Remus sat his desk surrounded by his ladies. The Lycans had played a small but significant role in the Basilisk incident at Hogwarts and despite not actually doing anything, they had been part of the group that arrived to protect Harry Potter and it had been reported that way.

In addition, they had patrolled the halls during the incident and both the Daily Prophet and the Wizarding Daily had expressed a gratefulness toward his people. Reports from the interactions with staff and students were playing well and was a net positive for public perception, popularity and acceptance.

Every Lycan on that team had taken the opportunity to foster good public relations, especially after Harry Potter was found and the emergency had been resolved. Many students had shared stories about the “amazing” Lycans and how “awesome” they were. First years gushed about getting to pet them in their wolf forms and seventh years gushed about the gorgeous men and women that talked to them about their plans after graduating.

All in all, he could not have asked for a better outcome and was happy that they had not only accomplished the primary mission for Rubeus but had also completed all secondary missions. His Lycans had gotten a boost in popularity, Harry had killed the beast and collected a great financial windfall and the Legend of Harry Potter had gotten another amazing chapter.

In a wider sense the fallout from the incident was also a great financial boon for him. Preparation had allowed him to position himself to secure the Malfoy family Acromantula farm when it was liquidated to pay his fines. He had been prepared to do it but his presence when Malfoy was first detained helped to cover his pre-knowledge. He had already received a letter from the elder Nott that was barely polite about it.

He planned to hold the creatures as a personal source of Acromantula silk for his people so that he would not have to buy it on the open market. He also wanted to allow the creatures to grow as big as they could. Once they got to a size that only his Lycans could manage, he would offer to sell them to the Nott family. As far as he was concerned the man should be thanking him for reducing the supply.

The only unresolved issue was the one no one had expected. Kavita.

Rita Skeeter had been well on her way to a career in tabloid journalism. She was an amazing writer and her time at Hogwarts had been spent singlehandedly running the gossip network. After graduation, she got a job working at the Daily Prophet as a society reporter and she had completed the Animagus process where she had chosen to become a beetle.

With her new form, she planned to literally be the fly on the wall for all the best conversations and use that information to become the greatest investigative journalist and gossip monger of all time. That was when she met Lestat. An avid writer she had also been a voracious reader of muggle and magical literature; and the literary reference associated with the charming vampire’s name plus his ability to play the part caused her to fall hard and fast.

She had not been very popular while in Hogwarts. Despite being pretty in her own right she could not compete with the likes of Lily Potter or Narcissa Black. It didn’t help that she was known as a gossip that had very little scruples when it came to revealing people’s secrets. The attention of the gorgeous vampire had completely swept her off her feet and it wasn’t long before she was off to live her life as a vampire. She had been fortunate as two things happened to her.

The first was that being a person that traded on people’s personal lives, she was particular secretive about her own. So, she had told no one of her affair or her intent to run away with a vampire. The second fortunate thing was that instead of keeping her as a thrall for some years, Lestat had turned her almost immediately. So, after two years when she returned to England, no one suspected what had happened to her. She was not gone so long that she had been especially missed. She had lost her job but most people just assumed she had decided to travel.

It was also fortunate that Gringotts followed international law and despite the English who wanted to prevent it, the bank allowed her to keep her vault and kept her secret about her new condition. She had not planned to register her Animagus form so it was an easy decision not to register as a vampire. None of the vampires in England registered and according to the ministry, none existed in Britain.

She moved into a flat in Knockturn Alley and had been able to reestablish contacts with the paper and was making money as an independent editor. With her reduced needs from her vampirism she was able to live comfortably on the reduced pay. Her lack of friends meant nobody noticed that she was never seen in the daytime.

She had explained all of this to Remus and asked to be given sanctuary as he had done for Mytsi. She was not as powerful as the other vampire and did not know what to offer in exchange but with the upheaval caused by the European vampires’ assassination attempt and Mytsi’s response, the Feat no longer felt safe to roam around unaligned. She told him all she knew about the Vampires’ reaction to Mytsi’s counter attack.

According to what Kavita was hearing, the vampires planned to hunker down for a few hundred years and prepare to take Mytsi on. The Feat, for the moment, remained free but pressure was already being applied to call all Vampires home. Kavita had no intention of returning to vampire society as she had not ever made a pace for herself there.

As she spoke, Stephanie watched her. She was beautiful as is true for all vampires and exuded a tasty sexual aura. Stephanie did not know what she looked like before her transformation but knew that vampirism made you the sexiest version of yourself. Kavita was now 5’11” tall, 122lbs with large 32 DD breasts. Stephanie had become determined to build Remus a stable of women that might not match Sirius for quantity but would be…diverse.

He already claimed a Lycan, a Succubus, a Veela and a magically enhanced human in his harem and if this woman wanted sanctuary, Stephanie thought she might achieve it on her back. Or better, with her head down and ass up. Her only concern was protecting Septima from any accidents. One could not accidently turn someone into a vampire but even with the potion, Septima was the weakest of them and the most at risk.

After hearing her story, Remus had granted the Vampiress temporary sanctuary and she was allowed to stay in his home. She was not yet able to go into the sunlight, and was centuries away from the ability so she was only seen at night. It was obvious to even Remus, who was typically thick headed about these things, that she had a huge crush on him. It was also apparent that the unrest Mytsi had generated in the Vampire world was real. Coming to him had not been her only option but he was the most powerful player in the field and she clearly wanted him.

Remus had briefed the rest of the Potter Group about the latest unintended consequence of their actions and they had all thought it was hilarious. After a few laughs at Remus’ expense, it was decided that Mytsi would meet with the runaway vampire, bite her and confirm she wasn’t a spy and that she didn’t have any other motives, besides getting in Remus’ pants.

If she checked out she would be left in Remus’ care. Stephanie had chosen that moment to brag that a vampire would complete his collection nicely. He had looked at her with mock betrayal in his eyes as Sirius and Harry collapsed in laughter.

That night the Kavita question was given some clarity when Mytsi arrived to meet her. Kavita had no idea how to act in the presence of the most powerful Vampire she had ever met. There was some hero worship in her eyes as well. They had told her that Mytsi would bite her and she knew what that meant from the story of what happened to Corvan. And she had eagerly agreed.

Unlike Corvan and Olan before him, Kavita wanted to get bit. She knew that Mytsi had no desire to start a clan but to freely allow herself to be bitten, in Kavita’s mind was as close to declaring for a clan as she could get and she was excited by it. That she was not able to even keep secret her feelings about being bit, also excited her.

Intent was an important factor in magic and when the time came, Kavita’s willingness to be bit left her feeling energized instead of weak. Mytsi learned all her secrets and with a mischievous grin said “Other than a desire for Remus to fuck her which she has had since back at your time at Hogwarts, she is good. We can trust her. Swear her and then read her in on the truth” She kissed the girl on her lips softly. “I am really sorry. Don’t be too disappointed”.

She then turned to Remus and said “Oh and she found out you were a werewolf back in school and still wanted you in her bed. It’s the only secret she ever kept.” With that last revelation, Mytsi vanished in a puff of black smoke and a laugh. Vampires could actually blush despite the odd nature of their blood and a mortified and blushing former gossip queen was left in a room with her oldest crush and his very beautiful and very powerful girlfriends.

Remus burst out laughing. “Oh, she got you good. Not so fun being on the other side of having your secrets spilled for everyone to hear.” He said as he walked toward her. It was not a lesson she needed to learn as she always knew she was playing a game that she could not stand to be a victim off. She was so caught in her own embarrassment that she didn’t realize how close Remus had gotten till he kissed her.

\---

She melted into the kiss. Remus had always been the classic tall dark and handsome type. She had crushed on him hard in Hogwarts but he nor his friends trusted her enough to be anywhere close to them. With his secret, she had accepted it and she doubted they would be happy if she told them she knew about it.

All she could think as she felt his much more tall, much more dark, and ridiculously more handsome body engulf her was “Being a vampire rocks”. She had not been excited about being a Vampire for almost a year and a half but if it had deposited her in Remus’ arms she would not complain.

He pulled from her mouth and his mouth latched onto her neck and sucked. She felt the moisture gather in her pussy as her arousal started to spike. She didn’t think in a million years he would do what he did next but he did and she felt an orgasm rock her body when his teeth extended and he bit into her neck. Before Mytsi, she had not been bitten since she had been turned and never by anything other than a vampire.

Intent was indeed the key to magic as the bite that turned her felt domineering, Mytsi’s bite felt accepting but Remus’s bite felt like someone had tapped right into her own sexuality and lit it on fire. She wrapped her legs around his waist and in a shaky voice trying to catch its breath said “Please fuck me!”

In a comment reminiscent of her own night that brought her into the fold, Septima said “Ooh, I like this one.” She turned just in time to catch Michelle who had chosen her to be the object of her attention because of the lust that had invaded the room. Septima’s laugh quickly turned into a moan when the red girl’s tail pushed past her folds and into her pussy.

Stephanie helped everyone by waiving her wand and banishing everyone’s clothed before turning to Blanche and lifting her against the closest wall and latching onto one of the Veela’s exposed breast. The Veela’s pussy clenched in arousal at the move and her nipples hardened as she thought “it’s going to be one of those nights.”

Veela and Succubae did not have super human strength. But they were extremely durable. In many ways they were the perfect sex partner of the overly strong. Blanche thanked the heavens for that as Stephanie lost herself in her sexual molestation of her. By the time Stephanie had shifted their position to the floor and stuck a tongue in her pussy, her body was covered with bite marks and scratches. Her Veela powers would heal her completely by morning but leave her with the sensations. She loved it.

In the center of the room, Remus pulled away from the Vampire’s neck and admired her naked body. Rita had been pretty in Hogwarts but her transformation had made her stunning. Her large breast stood out and high on her chest with perfectly upturned nipples that begged to pinched.  Her tight round ass demanded carnal attention as well.

She had a flat stomach that his eyes traced down till ended and her wet pussy. It was puffy and ready for him to stick his cock into it. He lifted her away from him and fell with her to the ground with a soft thud. He was positioned between her legs and she opened them wide in invitation.

Remus transformed into his wolf form and Rita’s pussy convulsed, so great was her arousal at the beast that hovered over her. His muzzle sniffed at her neck and at her nipple before his mouth opened and sucked her entire breast into his mouth. She grabbed his wolf ears and used them to pull his head closer to her chest.

She felt his sharp teeth as they bit into her sensitive breast as he sucked on her whole tit. The teeth never cut into her but the feeling was indescribable. So caught up in what he was doing she forget her legs were open in invitation and he was between them. Until she felt his long thick transformed cock push into her and her whole body thrashed under him in pleasure.

She felt the cock pushing into her body and she was sure he was trying to rip her open from the inside. In his wolf form his cock was 18” long and 9” around. She would die happily as the overly stuffed feeling was triggering the most sensitive part of her vagina and after five strokes she came.

He released her breast and licked at them as the tiny puncture holes sealed up. He had not drawn blood but her breast had been covered with tiny divots from his teeth. He retook his base form and kissed her mouth again. He did not know why he felt it necessary to claim her first in his wolf form but he was happy he did.

Her pussy shrank to hold on to his smaller cock that was still buried inside of her and she moaned as the smaller cock touched spots the bigger ones missed while missing spots the bigger one had abused. In both cases it was pressing against her cervix and helping her climb to another orgasm. She babbled into his mouth and he pulled away to hear what she wanted say.

“I want to suck it” she said and Remus chuckled. He turned them over so she was on top of him and in control. Despite her request the new position felt so good that she stayed and rode her pussy up and down on his cock. The smaller cock was still an impressive 12” long and 6” around but at least she could take it all into her body on her own.

Eventually her desire to taste him came back to her and she pulled her sore pussy off of him and lowered herself to look at the monster that had claimed her pussy as its own. Then she opened her mouth and sucked her own juices of off the head. A thrill ran through her as Remus moaned. It was validating that she could inspire that sound from a man that fucked a Veela and Succubus daily.

The Succubus in question was wringing moans out of Septima as her long forked tongue wiggled in the teacher’s ass and her arrow headed tail pumped in and out of her pussy. Septima was on Remus’s desk with her legs magically held up as if in stirrups and her head back. She had only stopped moaning to shudder through her climaxes, since being put in this position. The potion the woman had drank had made her more durably than they truly knew and they had never tested the limits.

She had already been taken by Remus in his wolf form and accidents that none of them had noticed had occurred when he or Stephanie lost control of their strength. The increased sexual energy in the room had caused Michelle to forget that she was to be careful with the human and was pounding the woman with her tail as hard as she could.

It was something that she had done to Stephanie and Blanche regularly but never did to Septima and Septima promised to make sure she got a repeat as another climax crashed over her.  She desperately wanted to play with her own breast. She was very sensitive in her nipples and they were hard and seeking attention but the constant assault on her ass and pussy made it impossible to concentrate enough.

Blanche had sensed her need and pulled Stephanie’s face from her own pussy to direct them to help. The potion had made Septima as durable as a Veela and allowed Stephanie to maul her breasts the same way she had Blanche’s. Septima’s climax knocked her out when Stephanie and Blanche each took a nipple and bit her.

In a flash Blanche found herself in the same position as Septima had been and Michelle’s tongue was now pushing into her ass and her tail was pushing into her pussy. Stephanie chuckled as Blanche’s eyes rolled back in pleasure. Stephanie moved to under Michelle and pulled the red girls pussy to her mouth. It was Blanche’s scream that told her she was doing a good job on the Succubus.

The smell of sex permeated the room but was matched and defeated by the smell of Remus’s pheromones and precum. As a vampire, Kavita was very sensitive to it and she had lost herself in the tastes and smells. It was intoxicating and better than she had ever imagined or experienced.

After becoming a vampire and returning to England she had slept with a werewolf. She had imagined it was Remus, but that experience paled in comparison to her current one. She wondered if it was Remus or the fact that he was a Lycan. A large glob of pre-cum oozed unto her tongue and she lost the will to care.

Then Remus came in her mouth and her own body exploded in pleasure with it. She would have to check if his cum did the same to his other girls or was it because she was a vampire. In the moment it didn’t matter as she guzzled down his cum. It was at least 2 cups worth. When her stomach was full she sighed in satisfaction

Remus’s cock stayed hard. He rose from the smiling Kavita and moved toward Stephanie who was focusing on eating Michelle’s pussy. The slurping sound of her tongue and mouth as it licked and sucked at the succubus was a favorite sound for Remus. The smell of aroused pussy that rose from both girls with each lick kept his cock hard.

He moved behind Stephanie where the smell of her pussy was strongest and pushed his cock into her in one stroke. Stephanie moaned into the pussy she was eating. Blanche who was the best at concentrating while fucking got her wand and waved it at the smiling Kavita and she found herself floating over the Veela’s face. Then she had a Veela tongue in her pussy and she just rode out the pleasure still thrilled at the lingering taste of Remus on her tongue.

By the end of the night, Remus had fucked and cum in them all. Kavita had developed an instant love and addiction to his cum and sucked his cum from each of the other women. They all added their own flavor to his cum and that was amazing.

At the end of the night all of the girls also let her taste their blood as well. She was even able to feed from Stephanie and Michelle. A full and sexually satisfied Kavita curled up into Remus’s side. It had taken years but she had finally found herself were she wanted to be.

\---

The next morning, Kavita was brought back to Remus’ office. She was prepared to swear a full oath to Remus but he only made her swear a secrecy oath. “After you hear the entire truth, you may want to leave and find another option” he said seriously.

She doubted that, especially now that Remus had already shown his willingness to protect her. Whatever their secret she had been willing to commit her second life and magic to it, sight unseen and he was already protecting her from her own habit to commit without having all the information.

After making the magical oath, Remus explained the truth about Mytsi. To say that Kavita was shocked was an understatement. At first she did not want to believe it but she could see the seriousness in everyone’s expression.

Then the disappointment hit. She was not disappointed in her decision to come to Remus, nor did she regret joining his “stable”, which she intended to stay in. She was sad that her hero turned out not to be the badass she had thought her to be. Mytsi was still amazing and the “prank” they had played on the magical world was impressive. But surviving 600 years apart from the council had been her dream and now she worried that she would not be ever truly free.

She expressed all of this to Remus and he promised her that she would be as free as she wanted to be. No known Vampire had truly accomplished achieving freedom from the vampire hierarchy, but Remus promised her that they would make sure she was the first. He hugged her and she felt better. The grand deception had brought her to a place she never thought she would ever be. She swore the full oath committing herself to Lord Marauder and his House.

“There is something you need to know as well” she said. Remus sat back down drawing her into his lap. She giggled at his play fullness and then looked at Septima. “Thank you for letting me taste your blood. Last night.” She said seriously. “I know it can be really scary for humans who aren’t into it.”

Septima blushed and said, “I am the other kind, I let Remus and Stephanie feed from me sometimes”. Blood play was not a necessity for them as it was for Kavita and she felt herself moisten at the remembrance of Remus biting her. Getting back her focus “I just wanted you to know that your blood was unnaturally delicious. At the quality of Michelle and Blanche.”

The fact that they all were comfortable with her blood drinking made it easy for her to say “For vampires, Veela are known to have the most delicious blood and I wasn’t surprised that succubae blood was the same. But I thought you should know that something you did made your blood equally tasty.

**…Longbottom Manor, Durham**

Neville was in his office and everyone was present, including his girls. Armand Jigger had called the meeting to discuss the highly potent Basilisk ingredients that were about to hit the market. The entire group had already spoken about the financial and public relations coup the Potter Group had scored by cleverly managing the aftermath of Harry saving Ginny.

Neville would have loved to have had an opportunity to face the creature which was a fact that showed how far the young Gryffindor and future Lord’s confidence and daring had grown in a year. When asked about it, he had also earned many hugs kisses and extra when he said that he wouldn’t trade places with Harry and have one of his girls at risk as Ginny had been.

He knew that if Harry cared for Ginny the way he cared for Padma and Parvati, that his friend must have been worried sick when Ginny ran off. Since he was sure that Harry and he shared a deep love for their future concubines, he knew the night must have been harrowing and no adventure would have been worth that.

Armand explained to the group that a new company had been created called Specialty Ingredients Inc. and had been setup to sell off the parts from the Basilisk that had been killed and rendered at Hogwarts. It was not totally new information as Vas had made a presentation during the normal meeting indicating that the new company would not negatively impact any of the Longbottom group’s businesses.

The Nott family had been angered when their distribution network was not used to handle all the sales and distribution. Vas thought that was a ridiculous expectation but was not surprised that Nott would think that they had exclusive rights to the sale of animal based potion ingredients.

The company, as far as Vas could tell was set up to sell the ingredients in small highly expensive units and was likely to match the pre-downfall Malfoy fortune when it was all said and done. Neville was surprised at that but understood clearer, when he was told that the venom alone would likely sell for G1000.00 an ounce or more. Some items, like the two fangs, would be sold at auction and was expected to be purchased for millions of Galleons.

In the current quickly called meeting, Armand explained that the House of Longbottom would be very interested in some of the ingredients. He paused and took a breath before saying “We believe that some powdered bone and venom might be the key to developing a cure for the Lord and Lady Longbottom” No one had been speaking while he had but somehow his words caused the room to get quieter.

Neville took a moment to process the words he had just heard. Then he took another moment to calm himself. The people in the room all cared for him and would likely understand if he lost control of his emotions but he was determined to show himself to be worthy of the various oaths they had taken to his family.

After he was calm he took a breath and said, “I will call Harry and see what deal we can make” He turned to Vas and asked “I have no doubt that the future Lord Potter would do this as a favor to my family but I do not want to be in that much debt to another family. No matter what happens we will incur a debt of honor; what can we do to limit the depth of that debt?”

Augusta could not have been more proud of her grandson. Her concern for his reaction was the only thing that had delayed her own and she was sure she would not have handled it as well as he had. She turned to Vas who was thinking. They all allowed the man to think a minute and perked up when he spoke again.

“It is possible to mitigate the debt completely as a matter of politics.” He raised his hand as Neville went to interrupt and acknowledged that Neville would not do that, but said it was important to understand that he had a way to make the debt purely a personal one and not a political one which was important. The adults all nodded at the wisdom of that before Vas outlined his plan. Augusta who lead the political wing of the family, agreed with Vas’ conclusions.

In essence, whatever potion they created would be potent to an unheard of level and likely, in smaller doses than would be needed for his parents, be much more effective for other hard to treat brain injuries. While SI Inc., had the ingredient, it was Longbottoms researchers that had the potion. Vas suggested that they could turn over a percentage of the potion patent or the entirety of the patent to the SI Inc. as payment for the ingredients.

Neville had no problem turning it all over but he stayed his hand and allowed Vas to outline a negotiating strategy. Neville asked Armand how sure he was of the potion and the man smiled and said “85%. I am almost absolutely sure it will bring them out of their current state. My only fear is about how much irreversible damage has been done to their memories and personalities. I am 95% sure they will be completely healed.”

That caused the room to buzz with excitement. No one had realized that they would be so close, so fast. Armand explained that he was that sure because it was the venom and powdered bone of a 50 year old Basilisk that had made the current potion that they had. One didn’t have to be a potions prodigy to see what increasing the potency by 20 times could do.

Armand later told Neville that the variant that gave him his “boost” used more venom and blood instead of bone and was already successful at maximizing Neville’s physical potential. He didn’t think a more potent potion would do more other than making the transition much quicker.

The discussion in the office returned to negotiation tactics and after a few hours they had a strategy devised. When Neville entered his room later that night he was excited at the prospect of getting his parents back by the end of the summer. His excitement shifted to surprise when he found his grandmother waiting for him in his bed alone.

\---

He would have liked to say his grandmother was beautiful or radiant as she waited demurely in his bed. And even though she was, in fact, beautiful, at the moment with her legs spread and her fingers slowly pushing in and out of her flush and plump pussy, and her other hand playing with the hard nipple on her large breast, slutty would be more accurate than demure.

After drinking the potion his grandmother had become a gorgeous woman who could easily pass for half her 60 years. She was 5’6” and 125 lbs. Her pussy was bare and plump. It had a bright blush to it that showed her extreme arousal and Neville could see how wet she was by the fluid that had gathered on her finger. Her 34F cup breasts stood proudly from her chest and her breathing hitched with each stroke across her nipple or pussy.

He pulled his cock out and walked around the bed stroking himself. They would cuddle and be excited about the news later. Right now, the whore in his bed wanted and needed to be fucked. He put his cock up to her face and said, “Does my whore of grandmother need my cock tonight.” She moaned at his words and her fingers started moving faster.

Then she sucked his cock into her mouth. She allowed him to push all the way into her throat and then started licking on his balls. Her wet tongue on his balls while his cock was squeezed by her throat successfully pulled a moan from Neville. He reached down and replaced his grandmother’s fingers with his own two and started to finger her while she sucked his cock.

With her hands free she wrapped it around his shaft and started to stoke it back and forth. Her pussy clamped down on his finger and then released and then repeated the action. Neville smiled at his grandmother’s use of her wet pussy to massage his finger as she was massaging his cock with her mouth. In thanks he pushed a third finger into her.

Her massive chest started to rise with every push into her, his fingers made and then fall with every retreat. She was completely focused on his cock so he wasn’t sure if her actions were purposeful or reactionary. Neville did not care, he only cared that he got to see her sexy body flex because of his actions. He was mesmerized by how her tits wobbled on her chest every time she moved.

He wrapped his free hand around her head so that she couldn’t escape and said “Do you think when they wake up mum and dad will join us.” As expect she froze but Neville was pleased to see that she didn’t try to pull away from him. Instead of bobbing her head back she just collapsed her cheeks and started to suck on his cock like a Popsicle.

At the same time she spread her legs as far as she could and rotated her hips so that his finger sank all the way into her. He stopped sawing them into her and just started to curl his fingers and release them. He waited a moment and just enjoyed the sensations she was giving to his cock. “Yes, wouldn’t it be fun to watch me bury my cock in mum while dad pushes his cock into this tight pussy.” He curled his fingers again as he finished the sentence.

Augusta moaned around his cock and a small tremble ran through her body. Neville knew because he felt it on his cock and on his fingers. “Then me and dad can fuck your ass and your pussy at the same time while you stick your amazing tongue in mum” She moaned again. “I know you’ve sucked his cock before. I watched you do it after you bathed him.”

Augusta’s whole body jerked in embarrassment and arousal. She might have tried to run if Neville did not have such a good grip on her head and didn’t have his finger fully buried in her cunt. They had shared sexual fantasies about his parents before.

It was a weird way they showed their confidence that they would bring them back. In the fantasies Neville would share Augusta and Alice with his father, then Augusta would insist that she would join Franks Harem and her and Alice would find more girls for him. When they got really passionate, Neville would promise to share Cho with his father in exchange for allowing him inside his mum’s cunt.

That was what led to her sucking her sons cock. The fantasies had driven her wild. At first she had just taken over the duties of bathing the two of them. Their care could be done magically but she would bath them manually. Then that had not been enough.

The potion had worked on her son as well as it had worked on her grandson. Except he was fully grown and his adult cock had grown to 10 inches when hard. Her son had gotten an erection the first time she bathed him but it wasn’t till the fourth time that she started telling him about her time with Neville and their fantasies about including he and Alice. Then she had sucked his cock into her mouth.

Now as she sat sucking on Neville’s 8.5 inch cock she realized he knew how much of a slut she was for the Longbottom men. Her only regret was that Eric was no longer around so they could fill all her holes. As if to speak out loud what she was thinking Neville said “I am so glad you are such a big slut for our family.”

She moaned at his words and then he released her head and pulled his cock from her mouth. “I am a slut Neville.” She said but her words held no guilt. “I am a slut for you and our father. I am so excited that he will wake up soon. I haven’t taken his cock in my pussy. The first time I want him to push it in to me. Like you did.”

Neville climbed between her legs and answered her by pushing his cock into her wet cunt. He lowered his head and started to suck on one of her massive tits and she hissed in pleasure. “Yes baby fuck me with your big cock. It feel so good. You’ve turned your grandmother into a cum slut. I just want you and your father to cum all over and in me.”

Neville had not touched his mother in the way Augusta had with Frank but he had looked at her body and told her how sexy he thought it was. Like his grandmother he had told his mum about all his sexual exploits and admitted that he missed her as his mum but had started to also miss her as someone he could fuck.

As he was pumping his cock into his grandmother he told her about his desire to fuck his mother and how sexy he found her naked body. In between sucking on her breast he kept up a steady stream of vulgarities about how slutty he hoped his mom was and eventually the whole thing got to them both and they came. He pumped his full load into his grandmother’s body as her pussy clenched against his length.

Relaxing after their mutual climax, they finally looked up and so the rest of Neville’s girls watching. Whenever Neville and his grandmother had a meeting about his parents they would fuck each other alone. The girls always gave them space but couldn’t help watching. As the four naked girls moved toward the bed Neville pulled out of his grandmum’s pussy and laid flat on his bed. 

They would give them space to fuck but Hannah wanted his slimy cock and Cho wanted Augusta’s full pussy and neither would be denied. He closed his eyes when the mouth descended on him and smiled when he heard Augusta’s moan. The Patil twins would have their turn but until then they pressed their naked bodies to either side of Neville and watched Hannah work.

Hannah loved to suck Neville’s slimy cock after he fucked. That the flavor was his own grandmother added to her own arousal. “When my father wakes, you will let him fuck your little pussy, won’t you?” Neville asked in a soft, slightly demanding voice. Hannah’s pussy clenched and a small shiver of excitement ran through her.

His own cock hardened at his words and she let it slip from her mouth long enough to say “I will fuck whoever you tell me to, Neville.” His cock jumped in her hands and with a satisfied smile she sucked his cock back into her mouth, savoring the firmness and the taste of him. When aroused he constantly leaked precum and she slurped up her favorite drink.

Cho Rose from Augusta’s pussy and kissed Padma. She pushed all the cum she had collected into the Indian girl’s mouth. After swallowing the surprise gift the two fell to the bed kissing passionately and rubbing each other’s body. Parvati jumped at the opportunity and the next time Hannah let Neville’s cock from her mouth Parvati climbed onboard and let Neville’s cock slip into her ass.

She was seated reverse cowgirl and Hannah raised up to look her in her eye. “Ooh, you bitch. You stole the cock I was using, I guess I’ll have to take something of yours.” Hannah was being playful and Parvati tried to maintain her attention except Neville was fucking in her ass and distracting her. Then an orgasm was forced from her body when Hannah bent back down and bit her clit.

They went on for the rest of the night. All the girls would later admit that something had evolved in Neville’s lovemaking. He was a little more passionate and a little more dominating. With delightfully sore pussies, none of them would complain.

\---

**…Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

School had just let out and Harry was excited because unlike the previous summer, he would get to spend more time with his friends. Only Justine and Karli were with him currently, but everyone would join him at his home the next afternoon.

Phillip Brown had been more than satisfied with Ron and Lavender’s abilities the previous summer. Because of that, instead of taking them for the entire summer, he instead would have daily training sessions where Ron, Lavender, Hermione and, now, Tracey could sharpen their skills. They were all currently at their own homes and would meet for their first morning session before coming to Potter Castle.

During the school year, Tracey had joined with the three in their training. Not only because they were lovers but also because Tracey held a similar responsibility toward Daphne that Ron and Lavender held for him. Her family had not invested in her as a bodyguard though and instead expected her to be simply a sacrificial lamb if the occasion arose and jump in front of any curse meant for Daphne even if it meant her own life.

Tracey had no problem with that but Daphne (and all of them) did. She would not deny Tracey the right to fulfill her duty as a retainer but she insisted that she be trained as a bodyguard and not just a human shield. It went without saying that everyone agreed with that.

Ron and Lavender (Lavender especially) made it their mission to make Tracey as deadly with a wand as they were. Both Ron and Lavender were committed to defending Harry to their last breath but they would not go down easy and they expected Tracey to do the same in defense of Daphne.

Her magical Animagus form, the Ifrit, gave her additional strength, speed and power as it had done for them all. She also gained the ability to breathe fire like Ron and Lavender and the fire immunity that all fire animagi had. She was also able to manifest wings in her human form similar to Daphne’s gryffin wings except hers were made of fire and shaped like bat wings, where Daphne had bird wings.

They all practiced magic together, but Daphne had watched the special lessons that Tracey had received from her lovers and contacted her father. Not only did the Potter Retainer method give her friend a better chance of surviving an incident but it also gave her a better chance. “If Tracey sacrificed herself on the first spell, who would be there for the second one” was the argument she made to her father.

In the end Potter Securities was made responsible for Tracey’s training. Phil happily allowed Ron and Lavender to be responsible for getting Tracey up to standard during the year and he would refine her training in the summers. Now not only was Tracey their girlfriend, but she was now also their client.

Phil was aware of the magical Animagus forms they all had and the fact that magical forms granted access to many of the strengths of that form while not transformed. He had adapted the training to Ron’s strength and Lavender’s speed and after learning of Tracey’s ifrit form had suggested training that would account for her stealth and strength.

Hermione had not been left out. She was Ron’s sex slave but she was also ridiculously powerful magically and was a true genius. She took charge of operations and logistics for her team of lovers. She threw her genius intellect into learning everything she could about muggle small unit tactics and muggle “Executive Protection” procedures, all adapted to magical combat. She was no slouch in the fighting department either.

Harry was sure that Phil would be unprepared for his first training session with the group. The four of them were becoming very deadly and could operate individually or as a team. All of them had participated in the practices as none of the group of friends were big on “duck and hide” as a response to conflict. He could not wait to hear how the training session went.

Daphne, Susan, Ginny and Luna were all together at Susan’s house. Harry had sent them there. Susan’s aunt was forced, because of her work to not be part of the happenings within the Potter Group and Harry thought it would be good for all the girls to have some bonding time without the political mine field that his home would be.

Everyone’s absence allowed him an opportunity to complete a couple personal missions he had set for himself. The first was to increase his powers. One of the first things he had learned from Voldemort’s memories was of the insane man’s plan to use Harry’s death to blood bond his wand to himself.

Harry’s finger wands were already technically blood bonded to him as it used his own bones and blood as a wand core, of sorts. The ritual would however integrate his parent’s intention to protect him into his “wands” and achieve the same power boost Voldemort had been searching for.

The secret of his wandless magic was one he had not shared with anyone nor did he intend to. So, since he was alone in his castle, he took the opportunity to prepare and complete the ritual. The arithmancy was far more complex than the actual ritual and he was able to complete it before lunch. His hands felt like they were vibrating with power and began to glow white. It was an intoxicating feeling and Harry spent an hour allowing his magic to flow.

He practiced everything from battle magic to transfiguration, charms and even conjuration. With the increased connection to his already closely bonded wand he barely had to do anything to get his magic to respond to him. He wondered if Madam De la Croix would regret giving access to such power if she were to find out.

He felt Justine and Karli return to the castle from shopping and them to his office. When they arrived, he presented them each with a folder. The folders contained all the information regarding their new muggle estates. Harry watched their faces with glee waiting for them to react.

Justine was more knowledgeable about financial paper work and so got to the final figure first. £350 M was now in a diversified portfolio with her name on it. Her face showed shock and Harry loved every moment of her surprise. Karli was no fool and she caught on pretty quick. “Harry!” she yelled “Are you giving us £350 M!” she said in amazement.

“Each” Justine whispered and Karli head snapped to hers and looked over her shoulder before looking back at her own documents and realizing that the forms only had her name on it and was not just a copy. Harry had been looking forward to this moment for a while and it had been perfect.

He moved around his desk and drew them both into a hug and said. “I want you two to be protected. We are going to live long happy lives together but if anything happens to me you will have no connection to the magical world.” They looked at him with tears in their eyes not wanting to think of anything happening to him.

He hugged them again and said “No worries. I am not going anywhere. The other reason is that no matter how hard I try, the magical world is not really designed for non-magical people. Even squibs have enough magic to operate magical things but you can’t. I have set up my homes to respond to you but most magical homes require some magic to even operate.”

He explained that he planned to live in both the magical and muggle world and wanted them to be able to do the same. With the fortune he’d given them, there was nothing they couldn’t do. The best example he could give was that if Justine wanted to go spend some money at Harrods and all records showed her to be an unemployed ex school nurse, it would raise questions. Now they were just so rich they didn’t have to work.

He then took out another folder. “There was £100 M left and so I created a foundation. Eventually as we grow up we will want to do things other than just lay in bed all day. Daphne, Susan and I will have our families to run, both financially and politically and everyone will likely be part of that. I wanted to give you something you could dedicate some energy to.”

He handed them the folder and they opened it. Freak House Charities, Inc. would work to help people like them who were odd and different find community. There was a teen shelter and family counseling and a whole host of other services and Karli and Justine were listed as executive directors.

In addition to the £100 M seed, the entire Potter Group had together donated another £100 M. Karli and Justine were in tears. The tears turned to hugs and the hugs turned to kisses. Eventually Justine looked at him with lustful eyes and said “You just gave me £350 M.” She and Karli looked at each other and then back at him. He liked that look.

 ---

Each girl took a position to either side of Harry and started to kiss along his jaw line. Hands drifted up under his shirt and started to rub up and down his muscled chest. His own hands snaked around the waists of the two girls and gripped an ass in each one.

“Yes, baby.” Karli hissed at his grip. Justine just moaned. His hands drifted down to get under their short sundresses and then grabbed hold of their soft cheeks again. He turned his head and captured Karli’s lips with his before pushing his long tongue in to her mouth.

Justine loved the feeling of his hands on her body, but after what he did, she was determined to show her appreciation. While he kissed Karli, she lowered herself into a squat and unbuckled and unzipped his pants to get at his cock. Over his year at school, his cock had grown another 1/2” in length.  

Her pussy clenched in arousal as she wondered how long it would grow and how much she would enjoy having her pussy stretch to keep accommodating him. She let his pants fall to the floor exposing his hanging cock to her hungry gaze.

She rubbed her hands up and down his thigh before sucking the head of his cock into her mouth. His cock had only started to expand so she got to enjoy his cock’s hanging weight on her tongue. As soon as her mouth wrapped around his head, his cock started to seep pre-cum into her mouth.

As usual, Harry’s flavor enflamed her senses and her own pussy started to leak. She happened to be wearing a pair of small french-cut panties and they became soaked as her pussy flooded with arousal. Harry’s cock grew to its full length in her mouth.

She pulled back, allowing the long, hard and thick organ to slide across the surface of her tongue. When it she was left only sucking on his bulbous head, she wrapped her hands around his 8 1/2” length to start to stroke him in time with her mouth’s sucking.

Harry released Karli’s lips and looked down at his sexy concubine. Her dress had ridden all the way up to her hips and her legs were spread in her squatting position. She had angled herself so that he could look right down to her panties and see the tight wet material cup her swollen pussy.

His release of Karli had allowed the teenager to pull her sundress off of her body. Unlike Justine, Karli was naked beneath her dress, wearing only her slave collar on her tattooed body. Harry turned back from watching his cock slip back and forth into Justine’s mouth the stare lustfully at Karli’s exposed body.

At 15, Karli’s body was amazing. The rune tattoo that covered half her body had done its job and guided her body to perfection as she grew. No blemishes or scars and her skin was flawless with a perpetual light tan. Her breast had already reached a 32 D cup and she sported a top-heavy hour glass figure.

Thanks to the magic and her youth, her breasts were each a perfect teardrop shape and floated out from her body with no sag. I tiny waist and round equally tight ass with flared his completed the picture. Harry’s lust had him focusing on her clean-shaven pussy and hard pierced clit that was reaching for him.

He exerted his massive strength and lifted her in one movement. He brought her whole body up off the ground and held her up by her ass with her legs draped across his shoulders. She squealed and then moaned as his long tongue plunged in her pussy.

Justine had not cared about what he was doing as she was completely focused on sucking his cock. She was running her tongue over his piercing when his cock started to flex and the amount of precum that was seeping into her mouth started increasing, which meant he was close to orgasm. She was proud that her mouth had been able to give him pleasure and then she was rewarded as blast after blast of his thick cream filled her mouth.

Her own pussy clenched and she shuddered through her own orgasm. She didn’t think it was magic that caused her to cum just from the taste and feel of his cum in her mouth. She had just developed a conditioned response. She loved sucking his cock, she loved the taste and smell of his cum and she knew that her pussy was soon to get stuffed. All of that excited her to the point of orgasm.

Harry moaned into Karli’s sweet pussy as he came in Justine’s mouth. His hand that was holding her up by her ass twitched and he slipped the tip of a finger into her ass. Karli shivered and grabbed his head in reaction. He was rewarded as her pussy creamed into his mouth and he got to feast on her slick wetness.

He was still hard and Justine had backed away from his cock to enjoy the aftermath of her meal. So he lowered Karli right on to his stiff cock. Her ankles still rested on his shoulder when his cock pushed past her lips and into the core of her pussy.

Harry held her body folded in half against his chest and then started to pound his cock into her. “Oh god” was all Karli could articulate. Harry, in response, increased his pace until she could only let out little grunts. Justine had the perfect view of the coupling from where she had settled on her knees with a stomach full of Harry’s cum.

She had a clear view of Karli’s stretched and swollen pussy as Harry’s long thick cock fucked hard in and out of it. The pussy was glowing red and was slick with a combination of Karli’s natural lubricant, and Harry’s prodigious precum. Karli was so wet that a puddle was forming at Harry’s feet.

Then Harry buried himself completely with a hard shove and held Karli tight as her body rocked with orgasm. Justine could see the muscle’s in her legs, back and arms firing randomly as she rode out her powerful climax. She could also see Harry’s cock and balls moving as they pumped the teenager full of cum.

Harry turned and lay Karli on his desk before stepping back and pulling his cock from her abused pussy. When he pulled out Karli whimpered and her body shuddered. A glob of cum extruded from her pussy and on to the desk. She curled into a fetal position and fell asleep.

Harry turned lust filled eyes to Justine and she looked at his still hard cock covered in the combined juices of Karli and himself. That was when Justine realized that he regularly satisfied six women multiple times a day and that until the following afternoon, only she and Karli were available.

She shuddered as she seriously wondered if the two of them would survive if he was especially horny. She honestly didn’t see him move but the next think she realized was that he had her on her back and was sucking on her neck and groping her breasts.

Her mind might have been confused but her body wasn’t and she spread her legs wide. Her mouth and stomach had been satisfied but her pussy wanted what Karli just got. Harry was still biting at her pulse point when his slick cock buried itself smoothly in her pussy.

She cried out at the completely full feeling and wondered again how much more stretched her pussy could get as his cock continued to grow. Then he started to move and her mind drifted off in pleasure. He fucked her hard, with long strokes that made her body tingle and convulse on each stroke. She lost track of time as he completely used her body.

It was still going to be almost two months before his 13th birthday and she had already turned 27. The thought of the taboo nature of their coupling only fed her arousal. He was taller than her, more powerful than her, stronger than her but she never let herself forget that she was letting a 12 year old pound her pussy into submission.

She had a massive orgasm when he came inside her body and just managed to stay conscious. She was breathing heavily as her pussy sang in pleasure to her. Like Karli, she whimpered as he pulled his cock from her body and she could feel the excess cum leaking from her wonderfully battered pussy.

She felt herself get turned over and knowing what was about to happen she wondered if she should not have fought so hard to stay conscious. Then Harry’s amazingly still turgid cock pushed into her ass and her body lit up with pleasure and renewed energy. It did not last long and she blackout twice while he fucked her ass. She felt when he came and it felt as if her body was having an orgasm without telling her about it.

She blacked out again and came awake long enough to see Karli getting fucked in the ass while bent over his desk. She heard the girl screaming in pleasure and her last thought before falling to the darkness was “At least I’m going to die happy and full.”

\---

**…Black Manor, Grimmauld Commons, London, UK**

Sirius Black was bored. Planning for his upcoming wedding had taken on a life of its own. After insisting for the 7th time that no expense would be spared and that he wanted an event that would be a true spectacle, the planners and organizers had taken to the project with an almost sadistic glee.

Camille was still intimately involved but he had found that his ideas no longer brought shock to the planning committee but were instead considered quaint. He was sure the actually event that had already swollen to a weeklong extravaganza would be exactly the wild bacchanal he hoped for. He was just no longer needed to add his brand of insanity to the planning sessions.

Realizing the he had not made use of his ritual crafting family magic in any real way since his adventure with the Lycans, he deciding that perhaps some research could help him solve his boredom and prank (er… revolutionize) the wizarding world once again.

He called “Jarvis”. A translucent figure appeared before him. Dressed like an English butler from the late 19th century, the AI asked “How may I be of service, sir?” Sirius had bought the AI unit from Potter Enterprises just to say that he had one but the magical device had turned out to be an excellent purchase.

Grimmauld commons was a carnival for adults and was littered with magical light shows, fountains, mirrors and more. To keep it interesting all the attractions were regular rotated or changed. Before Jarvis, the process would be tedious and take hours. Now he had a management crew that planned out the attraction schedule and Jarvis could implement the majority of the changes simultaneously. Now, like the AI at Themyscira, the AI ran all the services for the entirety of Grimmauld Commons.

Also, like at the Amazon’s floating city, the AI was also responsible for curating the library and family treasures of the House. In this case, Jarvis had much more to do than Hippolyta in Themyscira because the New Amazons were just beginning to build their library.

They were already making impressive progress as Novices, Warriors and Priestesses all submitted books and scrolls for cataloguing. Rare manuscripts were also coming into their possession and Sirius would not be surprised if after a few generations, the Amazonian library would rival Hogwarts great library.

The Black family library, however, was three times the size of Hogwarts already. And the former house elf, Kreacher, had practically only dusted it for 100 years. It was in complete disarray. In addition various previous Blacks had created hidden caches, in other properties, to hide certain books and never re-integrated them. Jarvis was tracking down all the missing books and re-organizing the massive library so it could be used properly.

Sirius had to admit that the ghost like specter was awesome. He had paid Harry’s company G2 M for it and that was with the friends and family discount. And the unit was worth every penny. “Jarvis, I am looking for an interesting research project. Pull together some ritual texts for me to review, only items older than 500 years. Nothing dark.”

Jarvis answered “Yes sir” then paused for a moment before saying “Sir, I think there is something you should see. Please meet me in the library.” The AI then dematerialized. Sirius was surprised at how quickly the AI had found something. He should not have been. Remus, Harry and him had been tearing through two decades of muggle science fiction movies during their times together and the AI’s from those movies moved just as fast. They had been the inspiration.

He left his office and went to the Black Family Library. The room was much better than it had been. All the dust had been cleared away. All the wood had been polished and the furniture reupholstered. The motif had also been changed from dark and brooding to light and open.

Taking a note from Hogwarts’ library’s layout, the library had been split into an open section and a “restricted” section. The restricted section was not truly closed to anyone, but it kept dangerous books from being opened accidentally. Some rare items that the library had multiple copies of were under glass as decoration in the open as were some historical pieces. Visitors would be suitably impressed.

Sirius’ favorite was a wand that was carried by the original Sirius Black in 1310 AD. He walked through the room into the restricted section. The restricted section was about 20 times the size of the open area of the library and was actually individually warded, with its own ward stone, and included an adaptive space expansion rune. The library would just keep growing as necessary as more books and relics were catalogued within it. The same rune scheme was used on most magical libraries.

His library also had a portkey system. If the space expansion started to collapse or any other emergency was triggered, the shelves would portkey to various other Black properties, vaults and hideaways. Part of what Jarvis was doing was consolidating the library from a previous emergency port-key activation that had never been resolved. It had been triggered as part of an internal fight within the family that Sirius cared little about.

This area also housed Jarvis’ “CPU”. Sirius arrived at a massive table in the entrance hall and Jarvis met him there with a floating book. Within the library Jarvis had access to various helpful magics like the levitation spell he was currently using. The required runes were only in the library which was why Jarvis had asked him to meet him there.

“I have been working from the newest books and working backward.” Jarvis began “But early on Winky found a chest containing many ancient manuscripts with rituals that had not been originally created by the Back family. The chest dated from the time of the founding of Hogwarts and peeked my curiosity. So I took the time to catalogue them.”

Jarvis lowered the old leather bound book in front of Sirius and continued “Based on the letters I have been able to cross reference to the time period, so far, the books had something to do with the Black contribution to Hogwarts.” Sirius was surprised at that revelation. Everyone knew the Potters had contributed the ward stone to Hogwarts but no one, including him, knew that the Blacks had contributed something as well.

“It took us many days to recover the books. All the preservation spells had faded and we had to carefully separate each book, manuscript and scroll from each other and from the chest and then apply strengthening and repairing spells to each page.” Jarvis said proudly.

“This is your ancestor’s notes and journals” Jarvis indicated the book he had delivered. “He seemed to have used the older rituals as a base for the ritual he donated to Hogwarts. I thought it might have what you are looking for”

Sirius was amazed by the discovery and had forgotten why he had asked in the first place. Part of him wondered why this had not been brought to him before but he figured that with nearly two thousand years of Black history to sort through and catalogue, it would make no sense to run to him after every amazing discovery.

He knew that a Black was one of the Knights of the Round Table so he had no doubt there was many more spectacular things to discover as the library came back to usability. None of the other Prima Potentia could claim that. Their family history went back that far but they were all still commoners at the time of Camelot. The Potters were still in Rome.

Sirius opened the book carefully out of awe. He began to read through his ancestor’s notes and journal entries. Then he turned the page and looked at what was written in shock. “You sneaky bastard.”

**…56 Wyandanch Rd, London**

“What was she doing?” she thought furiously to herself. Then she took a deep breath and reminded herself that she had fought the worse that the world had in the streets and then did it again in the halls of politics. She should not be this flustered over a date.

Amelia Bones growled to herself as she again questioned whether the thing she was about to do was actually a “date”. He had asked her to dinner and she had said yes, “what else could it be?” she chastised herself. Then she heard snickering and desperately wanted to slap the smirk of the face that was looking at her. She took another breath and told herself that lashing out at her niece would not get her anywhere.

The girl and her girlfriends were visiting her and when they heard about her dinner, they had been the ones to start calling it a “date”. If she was honest with herself it was not the first time she had considered it, that way, but she was not happy to have it broadcast so openly, despite her being in her own home behind a set of Potter war wards.

She had truly enjoyed the day with the young women. It was obvious they all cared for each other. They had also been very open to befriending her surprise. She had expected Susan to be irritated at the forced introduction but they had all been instantly friendly with the new girl. Even with her odd declarations.

Instead of working out awkwardness and perhaps some cattiness, all the girls had latched on to her upcoming dinner, used it as a bonding exercise and she had to suffer under their teasing ever since. They didn’t say or do anything mean spirited. Quite the opposite, they were extremely supportive of her dinner, and the notion that she had a date. Honestly she probably wanted it to be a date. Her own nervousness was irritating her.

It had all started with an interview. Rubeus Hagrid had been left alone for almost 4 hours with his vampire girlfriend and with the madness of the evening, no one had thought to check up on him. She had been working on the report she received from Harry Potter about his adventure in the chamber, laughing about getting one over on the headmaster, for a change, when her secretary had come and told her that no one knew what to do with the half-giant and vampire they were still holding in an interview room.

Flashback

After a long tiring day Amelia growled in frustration and went to handle it herself. Apparently, neither the Aurors nor the MOP could figure out whose responsibility the couple was and the fact that they were attached to the rapidly falling Minister of Magic meant no one thought it was in their best interest to make any decisions.

The Ministry was crazy right now as arrest warrants were going out every five minutes, or it seemed that way, and she did not begrudge them as it was best during political upheaval for the ”worker bees” to keep their hands as clean as possible.

She opened the door with and apology on her lips and had been surprised to find the two people laughing. The vampire was sitting on the table in front of the large man and they were whispering to each other and giggling. She stared at the pair of them and found herself a little jealous that they could be so care free while she was struggling under the pressure of what was happening.

Hagrid looked at her and said “You look like hell”. His words had caused the vampire to burst out laughing again. It was the first time she was getting a good look at the man since his transformation as the last time she had encountered him and was fully paying attention was at the Potter Party.

At the Party, she remembered that he looked the same scruffy way he had looked when she attended Hogwarts. She had been too angry at the attempted subversion of justice outside the gates of Hogwarts to give him a proper look. He had changed dramatically.

“Are you OK, Ms. Bones” said the deepest sexiest voice she had ever heard. She snapped out of her thoughts as she realized she had been caught staring. Then his original words came back to her and she reached to fix her hair, now self-conscious in front of the surprisingly attractive man.

“Come, sit down” he said and led the flustered woman to a chair with just his eyes. She tried not to focus on how hearing him say “come” had sent a tingle up her spine and back down. He dipped his hand into a pocket and brought out a metal tin. He opened it and offered her a cookie. Then he pulled a thermos from a different pocket and after Mytsi conjured some cups poured them all a glass.

Amelia hadn’t eaten in many hours and took a cookie. ”They let you keep your wand.” she asked before biting into the cookie. It was really good. So was the tea. The vampire showed her that her wand would fade to smoke when she wasn’t using it.

“Don’t worry, I’m probably the most powerful vampire on the planet, and even I had to learn how to do that from a buried scroll”.  Her words didn’t completely put the Director at ease but at least her people weren’t slipping. She tried not to worry about how exactly they would fight her if they ever had to.

Then her face flushed for no reason when Hagrid started talking again. “You look like you’ve had a wild day. And I thought mine was crazy.” Mytsi smacked his arm playfully. That brought Amelia back to herself and she said in an official voice “Mr. Hagrid, the DMLE would like to…” she was interrupted when Hagrid said, “You can call me Rubeus.”

She was flustered again by his deep bass voice. She shook her head. “In any case, Rubeus, you have been cleared of all charges and I am sorry no one came to tell you but the real culprit was highly placed in the ministry and uncovering his crime has kicked over the proverbial ants nest.”

She made to stand and his large hand covered hers and for some reason she blushed again. “Like I said you look beat. Finish your cookie and tea. We are in no rush and you look like you could use a break.”  She accepted his offer and the three of them had a wonderful time talking about anything that wasn’t the upheaval in the ministry. When she finally broke and told him how wonderful he looked, she finally got him to blush for a change. He just looked at Mytsi and said he was inspired.

For some reason she found herself jealous again that it was the vampire that got that look and realizing what was happening decided she probably should leave before she made a fool of herself. She was truly refreshed after the wonderful cookies and the tea and she had a report to finish. As she moved toward the door he stopped her and said “I would love to take you out for a proper meal. Cookies and tea are great but you look like you deserve more wine and more dine.”

She was lost in his eyes. With his hair pulled back and his beard neatly trimmed his blue eyes were very clear, as was his handsome face.  She liked large men and she liked beards and apparently she liked braided hair as well. This man was appealing to something in her that she was not sure how to deal with. She looked to his girlfriend expecting to see irritation and instead saw pride. She didn’t know why she agreed, but she did.

End Flashback

Now she was in her room with Susan and Luna as the two tried to encourage her to wear something smaller and tighter than she had originally intended and despite the professional adult Head of the DMLE side of her saying it was ridiculous, the excited 16 year old in her was screaming loudly for her to do it.

She went into her closet and came back out wearing a tight dark green dress. It was knee length but hugged her body and had a wide neck that showed her shoulders and the top swells of her large breast. She looked to the two girls and asked how she looked. Luna was scowling at her and said “Either wear cute panties that won’t look like bloomers under your dress or none at all.” Then she stamped her foot.

Susan just laughed out loud. Amelia went back into the closet and came back out. Luna smiled and said “Which di…” before she could get her question out Amelia said “none of your business.” That got all three laughing. Despite practically living with Harry Potter, Susan and her aunt actually spent a lot of time together and their relationship had been one of the many beneficiaries of Harry’s return to the wizarding world. Amelia hugged the two girls, thanked them for their help and left for her date.


	3. The Great Shift

**…Azkaban Island, Location Unplottable**

Azkaban Wizarding Prison was an institution almost as old as Hogwarts. The island and castle existed for many centuries before the founding of the school. The kingdom of Azkaban was, in fact, an attempt by wizards to create a wizarding equivalent to Camelot and for many years it had succeeded in that endeavor. During the golden age of wizarding life where magicals were considered valuable members of the European community, Azkaban was considered one of the great cities of the magical world.

Then the world’s opinion on magic changed. No one knows what caused the great shift but within two generations, witches and wizards started to be hunted. Some believed it to be the rise of Christianity, others thought it was due to the economic and societal stability that was regularly afforded to magicals, especially the near absence of disease.

Whatever the reason; Azkaban changed from a center of wizarding commerce, to a sanctuary for those escaping persecution and not powerful enough to protect themselves. The Lord of Azkaban, Jessop Randall, became angry at the suffering of his fellow magicals and it did not take long for that anger to turn to hate. It was easy to spread his hate within the community of people who had all been victims of persecution by the muggles and a new Dark Lord rose.

Despite the persecution, most of the wizarding community in Europe had responded quickly to the change of attitude and raised wards that hid them away from the new attitudes of the muggles. The statute of secrecy became a common sense rule long before magical governments decided to codify it as a law. It was only the weak and unaffiliated that found themselves at Azkaban, and it was them that made up the bulk of the new Dark Lords followers.

Despite modern traditionalist views, non-magicals were quite capable of fighting and winning against magicals even in the time before modern weaponry and after thirty years, the war between Azkaban and the European Monarchies became one of attrition. Lord Randall became sure that if the other magical fiefdoms would join his cause he could conquer Europe, but they had quickly adapted to an insular life and had struck deals with the muggle monarchies that gave them autonomous rule.

Lord Randall saw this as a betrayal and shifted his war from the muggles to his fellow magicals and plunged the magical world into civil war. The war was to be short lived as Azkaban was not powerful enough to take on all of magical and muggle Europe. 

Clouded by hate and desperation, Lord Randall delved deep into the Dark Arts and performed a ritual. The ritual was sabotaged by a spy within his followers and when the wild magic settled Lord Randall and his closest followers became what modern people refer to as Dementors and the island was contaminated with Dark Magic.

It took the creatures a day to suck the souls of everyone on the island. The creatures, luckily, could not cross water on their own and Azkaban remained a black spot on the magical map for a hundred years. It took the combined efforts of two men and two women to tame the land and allow for Magicals to return to it.

It was the first of the truly legendary acts of the founders of Hogwarts. They cleansed the land of Dark Magic, bound the un-killable creatures to the land and developed a spell to ward them off should they escape. It was many years later after the establishment of the school and the deaths of the founders that the Wizengamot turned the island into a prison to house a Dark Magic user that they had no other place for.

**…Azkaban Wizarding Prison**

None of the guards knew what to make of the influx of prisoners that had arrived over the last week. Unlike the people being held there, they all knew of the massive shake-up at the Ministry of Magic, having listened to the trials on the Wizarding Wireless and read of it in newspapers. But despite knowing what had happened and why, they were still amazed to see so many well-known witches and wizards being brought in for processing.

In the High security wing of the prison Bellatrix Lestrange was also amazed as she watched the cells around her fill up with the remainder of her Lords inner circle and various other of his followers. Her stay in the prison had increased her insanity but not diminished her intelligence and she became determined to find out what had happened.

That night after all the days processing had happened, Lucius Malfoy was only just able to tell her what had happened before the Dementors arrived and he and the rest of the new arrivals broke down into sobs. For Bellatrix, the news fed both her insanity and her anger, two things that were not sucked away by the creatures. She huddled in the corner of her cell sustained by the power and persistence of her rage.

**…Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

Ron, Lavender, Hermione and Tracey had already arrived and were telling Harry about their training session with Lavender’s dad. Hermione was blushing as Ron explained that she had planned the recovery mission Mr. Brown had devised for them and that they had used no magic at all.

“My dad refused to believe it at first.” Lavender laughed. Their practice had been more about showing Mr. Brown what they could do and the man had ended the session early after both Hermione and Tracey beat him in a duel.

They were just enjoying each other’s company when Harry felt his wards trigger. His remaining girls had arrived but they had brought an extra person. They came into the game room and all off them looked as if they were holding a particularly funny secret. All except Susan who looked a bit embarrassed.

The extra person was a beautiful young woman who Harry remembered being in Hufflepuff with Susan. She was in Ginny and Luna’s year. Susan spoke up. “Hey Harry, this is Romilda Vane, she’s…” Susan didn’t get to finish as the girl dashed forward and grabbed Ron in hug and said “I’m your next girlfriend”, then kissed him on the lips.

She released him and moved to a stunned Lavender and did the same. She went toward Tracey but found a glowing wand in her face. Ginny and Luna were laughing hysterically and Daphne was fighting hard to hold in her sniggers. Susan had pinched her nose and was shaking her head in exasperation.

Harry was impressed with the girl. She had stopped but showed no fear at the wand in her face. Despite her obvious eagerness, he could see that she was perfectly balanced in her stance. Pointing a wand in someone’s face the way Tracey had hers was good for intimidation but if Harry was right about the excited girl she could disarm Tracey before the girl could shoot her.

Of course looking at Tracey he saw that she also was well balanced and that if the girl took her wand she would be facing an excellent hand to hand fighter. Most magicals were never ready for the punch to the face. Lavender and Ron were looking at the beautiful girl with definite interest.

“I am not making a good first impression, am I” Romilda said a little worriedly. “I don’t know” Ron answered “Being kissed by a gorgeous girl is definitely my new favorite way of saying ‘hello, it’s nice to meet you’.” Then he looked at her breasts and added “I do believe your second and third impressions are just fine as well”. Romilda blushed as her forwardness was thrown back at her. “That is a good point” Lavender added and licked her lips.

Tracey rolled her eyes at her two favorite people. “That is what I get for falling in love with Gryffindors” she said before putting away her wand. “Exactly” was Daphne’s helpful reply. Ginny and Luna had not stopped laughing since the start of the scene. There laughter just increased.

Susan was having trouble controlling her own laughter despite her lingering embarrassment at her responsibility for the new girl so she walked over and leaned into Harry. “She has been going on about being Ron’s new girlfriend for an hour.” She said with a snicker.

“The Vane family were retainers to the House of Bones like three hundred years ago. With so many of the old ways coming back, my aunt was approached by them to re-swear service. She finally agreed and we did the ceremony this morning.” Susan explained “And now that she has been assigned as my guard, she is convinced she is to be Ron’s girlfriend and she’s obviously really excited about it.” Susan told Harry but loud enough for everyone to be caught up.

Romilda was nodding excitedly. Ron looked at her and asked “And how does that make you our next girlfriend exactly?” Romilda smiled brightly and said “You claim the retainers!” as if that explained everything. It actually did, but she pressed on to clarify. “Harry is the super sexy future Lord gathering up the unmarried Ladies of noble Houses and you are the dashing knight stealing the virtue of their protectors.”

She pointed at Lavender “Lavender is Harry’s protector, virtue stolen.” Then she indicated Tracey “Tracey is Daphne’s protector, virtue stolen” Then she pointed at herself “And now I am Susan’s protector, so you have to steal my virtue.” She ended in a shy whisper that was out of place with her earlier boldness. Ron looked around and then nodded before saying “That actually makes sense to me.”

Lavender nodded in agreement and then started to walk around the new comer, poking at her with a finger. “She is definitely pretty enough. Gorgeous, actually” Romilda blushed at the complement. “She’s got Gryffindor boldness inside that Hufflepuff heart, which is good” Lavender continued.

Ron joined her circling the girl. “Don’t forget the super soft lips, I wouldn’t mind kissing her again.” He said and Lavender nodded enthusiastically. “Definitely tasty” she said. “Look at her skin too, it’s flawless and her skin tone, like caramel. Ooh I bet it would be fun to lick some off of her.” Tracey said as she joined her lovers circling the new girl.

“We’ll have to get to know her first, of course, and make sure we like her before you go about stealing her virtue. But I for one am eager to see how pretty her virtue is.” Lavender purred at her. Romilda shivered. She felt like a doe that had just delivered itself to a pack of wolves. She liked it.

Hermione was giggling at how thoroughly Ron, Lavender and Tracey had turned this completely around on the now flustered girl. “Excuse me” Hermione said “but where do I fit into this logic. I am not a Retainer and I have no one to Protect.” Ron turned to Romilda and said “Well?” 

Romilda said “She does, she is the best of you all. She is your sexy slave girl. She has no other duty but to serve and protect you. I’m kind of jealous.” Romilda managed to convey a books worth of innuendo and sexiness with her voice and it seemed to affect Hermione physically. “She’s got my vote” the bushy haired sex slave said in an equally lusty drawl.

Ron looked over at Tracey. “Who I am to deny my sexy knight another conquest.” She giggled. Lavender was practically drooling at the girl so her vote was obvious. Ron nodded and Harry let out a “Huzza” and all the Gryffindors answered in kind. “Come on, Romilda. Let’s get acquainted, we can’t have un-stolen virtues running about for too long.” Harry said.

Romilda Vane was the daughter of Donald Vane, pure-blood wizard and 5th generation Auror. Her mother, Josephine Vane nee Marcelle, was a pure-blood witch originally from New Orleans. Her father was white and her mother was Black which was why she had the caramel colored skin tone Lavender had appreciated.

She had wavy Black hair and a dusting of freckles across her nose with beautiful hazel eyes. She was only 12 but already had large breasts and wide hips. She was about as top heavy as Susan had been the previous year, a 30 D. Her hips were wider than Susan’s already and she had a bubble but that complimented a perfect hourglass figure.

Her grandfather had been partners with the famous retired Auror, Alistair “Madeye” Moody and the two had been training her since she was able to walk. She had taken to magical and mundane fighting like a duck to water but was a girly girl who much preferred the thought of being a damsel in distress, rescued by a brave knight. Saving herself was something she could do but did not want to do.

She had eventually found a happy medium for herself and could often be found in her training with her Uncle Moody wearing a pink tutu and a tiara. Her mother had thought it adorable and since she was very good at dueling, and equally focused, Madeye eventually let it go.

When it came time for her to go to Hogwarts, she had determined that she wanted to be a Gryffindor instead of a Hufflepuff like almost her entire English family. She was sure all the knights would be in Gryffindor and she was ready to be a damsel. That was until she got on the Hogwarts Express. The Hufflepuffs were nothing like she had expected. They were proud and brave and held their own against the Gryffindors.

She watched as a Gryff and a Puff argued about who would do better against a dragon solely based on house characteristics. Brave vs Diligent. They argued heatedly and ribbed each other a lot before finally agreeing that they would both be dead without the others help.

When the time came, she sat on the stool happy to be either and ended up in Hufflepuff. She loved it. The boys were cute and they had a Gryffindor at the table. The Gryffindors didn’t have a cute Hufflepuff at their table. She was convinced she had the best of both worlds.

She spent the first year in complete fascination with the various relationships at Hogwarts. In addition to Harry, Neville and Ron’s harems, there was the weird quad relationship the Weasley twins were in with Alisha and Angelina. They only ever paired up but it didn’t matter which twin they were with. Romilda had seen them switch off mid snog.

3 guys in Ravenclaw had formed a triad. And in Hufflepuff, the entire sixth year was dating each other, though they pared off in any number of ways, only making sure to never leave anyone out. Like most of the girls in the school however, she had a crush on the central characters. Neville was a charming, proper noble. Harry was the rogue. And Ron the dashing knight.

Her crush was truly equal and each night she would dream about one of them depending on what fantasy preoccupied her thoughts during the day. She would be a Noble’s daughter saved from a terrible marriage by Neville, or perhaps she was already married to a terrible man and carrying on a secret affair with Harry. But her favorite was being rescued from highwaymen by Ron. In all cases her fantasies would end with her being ravished by one of them.

She noticed that Ron was dating the protectors. And that Susan was missing a protector to date. Something about it appealed to her and her crush began to center on Ron. She was definitely not a noble’s daughter type. It also started to bother her that Susan was missing a bodyguard and companion like Daphne had.

She knew of her family’s history with the Bones and she wondered if her attraction to Ron and her concern for Susan was just the ancient magics prodding at her. She decided she didn’t care because Ron was sexy and his loyalty to Harry appealed to her Hufflepuff nature. And Susan was the Princess of Hufflepuff and deserved her own guard just as the Princess of Slytherin, Daphne, had with Tracey.

Over the yule break she presented her concerns to her father, minus the desire to have Ron in her bed. The magical community had been trending back toward the old ways already and many former Vassals and Retainers were re-swearing oaths. The Vane family had left the Bones’ service two centuries previously, long before it had become popular to release families from service.

Her father had been able to see the benefits and approached Amelia Bones about swearing his family’s service back to hers. It had taken the remainder of the school year in talks but the fact that there was someone around Susan’s age that could help look out for her had clinched it.

**…Longbottom Manor, Durham**

Neville sent an owl to Harry Potter inviting him and his girls over for a late lunch to discuss a personal business matter with the House of Longbottom. The house elves spent the morning preparing for guests and were ready to receive the Potter entourage when they arrived at one.

They spent an hour catching up and discussing the fallout at the ministry. Harry agreed with Neville that he would likely support Albus Dumbledore’s elevation despite having many issues with the man. Despite being the likely attempted victim of the headmaster’s machinations, Harry considered himself free of the man’s influence and elevating him would not give him any more power against the House of Potter.

Neville brought up his concern about the continuation of line considering Dumbledore’s age and rumored sexual preference. Harry thought it wise to make Dumbledore secure his family line before supporting his elevation. Harry then asked Neville if he considered putting the Patils forward for elevation to nobility and perhaps a seating in the lower house. He mentioned that he intended to put forward Author Weasley’s name.

Neville laughed deeply when Harry said he hoped to get the lost Malfoy title for the Weasley’s. Despite the humor Neville wondered if Harry realized that such a move would be viewed as a long-planned revenge for what the Malfoy’s had done to the Weasley’s and Prewitt’s.

Considering it was members of his group that had started the ball rolling and that Amelia Bones was the guardian to one of his girlfriends, Neville was not sure that the fall of the government was not a Potter plot for revenge in reality.

He looked over at Ron who was trying to not be too prideful about his family being talked about with such honor and respect and wondered what would happen if Harry succeeded. A noble family could not be a retainer. Families in retainer-ships had been elevated before and had become Vassals to the house they once served. That was not expected or guaranteed however.

Putting the thought aside for later discussion with his grandmother and Leland, Neville answered Harry’s question. “Vas Patil has been a godsend to me personally as well as for my House but he is still a newcomer to the British wizarding world. I think with the upheaval I could get him elevated and probably seated but I don’t think it would be fair to have him skip ahead. He has already told me that his goal is to make a generational place for his family and he intends to earn his family’s position. He shall remain a most valued Retainer.”

Harry nodded at that and the two continued to discuss who they thought would be eligible for elevation. Harry let slip that Percy intended to take the Prewitt name and re-establish that family line. Charlie passed up the opportunity, but everyone agreed that Percy’s attitude was closer to a Prewitt than the older boy, who was happy to remain a second son of House Weasley.

Taking the sharing of private information as an invitation, Neville introduced the topic of his parents. Harry offered his condolences again before allowing the boy to continue. Neville outlined the broad details about the research group he had formed to find a cure for his parents and without going into details told Harry that they had made great progress.

It was obvious that while he was very interested in what Neville was telling him he was not sure why Neville was telling him now. Neville smiled and said “They’ve found the cure. At least on paper. Most of the research over the past year has been to find a replacement for two ingredients that did not have the right potency.” Neville paused for a little effect and then said “Basilisk venom and powdered Basilisk bone.”

Neville smiled as realization blossomed on Harry’s face. He surprised Neville by reaching across and hugging him. “How much do you need? I will have it delivered tomorrow morning.” The boy said. Neville looked at him in shock. He had no doubt that Harry would give him the ingredients if asked but he had not expected such an open and eager offer. When Harry asked him what was wrong he was able to get his composure back.

“I owe you an apology, Harry, I was sure that if asked that you would give it to me but I am truly surprised you would offer it so freely. It makes me feel as if I am not treating you as the friend you are.” Harry smiled at him and dismissed his apology. “No worries Neville, despite acting the part, I don’t really have the personality for good politics and proper noble behavior. I am probably too Gryffindor for my own good.”

Neville took a breath and then said “Thank you Harry, but I am going to be a friend to you as well and not allow you to just give me what I need.” He raised his hands at Harry’s confused and slightly hurt look. “Together, right here, I accept your generosity and will forever consider you a brother because of it but politically we must protect our families and I cannot put my family in debt to you that much and people will think you and your family are easily taken advantaged of if you do it without benefit and I cannot allow my brother to do that.”

Harry faced relaxed and smiled at being a called a brother. He allowed Neville to explain what would happen. Ignoring the levels of negotiation Vas had meticulously formulated. Neville presented Harry with the final proposal. House Longbottom would give the patents for the potion formulas to SI Inc., both the highly potent version and the simpler one. As the broker, House Potter would get 15% of the patents and SI Inc., the remainder. Harry listened and insisted that he would only take 10% and that House Longbottom should keep 10% giving 80% to SI Inc.

Harry argued that it would satisfy people watching both their houses that House Potter was not taken advantaged of but neither was House Longbottom. Harry pointed out that people would think that even when the fate of his parents were at stake, Neville had not been fleeced and it would hold him in good stead for future negotiations. Neville smiled at Harry. The boy might not like playing political games but it was clear he was good at it.

Harry sent a message to Mytsi who met Harry and Neville in the latter’s office. Neville was not surprised that the woman, who was the managing director of SI Inc., signed the contract without any discussion after the terms were discussed. It was clear that Harry had great sway over the new business. He was, however, surprised that the Vampire was the person in charge of the company.

After she left with her copy of the contract and a promise to deliver the ingredients in the morning, Harry explained that she had bought Myrtle’s shares as the Warren family had no connections to the wizarding world anymore and she had a muggle fortune secreted away. Harry did not tell Neville, but it had taken some clever accounting to make it all legal but in the end Mytsi was now a legal partner in SI Inc.

The two boys rejoined their girlfriends to announce what had happened. Many hugs were traded around the gathering turned into an impromptu celebration. Later in the night Neville told Harry he was sorry he could not return the favor and bring his parent back as well. Harry thanked him, but told him that he would not bring his parents back, even if he could. “They protected me and are at peace. I live to be worthy of their sacrifice. I will see them again, I only hope they are proud of me.” The two boys stood in silent remembrance for a moment before they were dragged back to the celebration.

The quick negotiation and delivery meant that Neville would likely have his parents back for his birthday at the end of July at the latest. The next night the Longbottom group met again and the meeting had an air of happy excitement at the coming conclusion of their primary mission. The group was able to settle enough to go over the other House projects.

Vas’ plan to change the fortunes of all the families had gone better than expected. The re-emergence of the Prima Potentia and their family magics had eliminated the loss of business expected from the restructuring. Longbottom branded items from the three families had been a virtual instant hit and under Vas’ leadership, they had not increased supply to meet the demand.

That had resulted in prices rising beyond the expected. Each house had created a “special reserve” option and with the return of the Head of the Family, all anticipated moving forward the plan to create a premium option. Jacob and Vas were the ones most excited about this as the racing brooms created from Jacob’s “special reserve” line of timber had already broken speed records.

The portion of Leland Abbott’s aquifer that had been designated for special reserve had not produced more neutral water. Instead it had produced magically compatible water. It still tested as “neutral” but with experimentation, it had revolutionized potion making. In some cases, eliminating the need for some ingredients that had before been needed for their stabilizing effects. For simpler potions, his water eliminated completely the need for specialized stirring.

When the endeavor had begun, Leland thought that his water was only technically magically neutral. Most people believed that a perfectly magically neutral substance was impossible and he was unsure if the Longbottom magic had made his water more magical or more neutral. What he did know was that his special reserve brand was making him a fortune and he (and Armand Jiggor) were excited to experiment with whatever premium water turned out to be.

When last under the Longbottom magics, people just considered his family’s water “blessed” and that was the extent of anyone’s knowledge. Now with experimentation, they were able to quantify the difference between normal magically neutral water and the same produced under the Longbottom family magic.

Jacob Diggory’s produce business had also seen a boon. Due to the broom connection Vas had taken a special interest in Diggory’s farms and had found small ways to further maximize profits. Diggory now bought back all waste products of his special reserve brand produce and processed it into animal feed. His feed had allowed farmers to increase the quality of their animals by 50%. Still well short of what Nott could produce but had allowed those farmers to create a special reserve level for themselves in the space between normal meat and Nott farms meat.

Diggory farms was the only of the three Vassals that only produced a special reserve level as despite similar pricing, if not buying the more expensive special reserve brand, people did not buy produce from Diggory farms. Vas thought it an odd reaction by consumers but was able to adapt quickly. He was able to raise the price of the special reserve brand though without complaint and Diggory was still being outpaced by demand.

Diggory’s timber production was in a similarly successful position. Consumers only wanted special reserve brand timber from him. While brooms were the passion of both the Diggorys and Patils, the timber was used in all types of magical items and constructs. One of their best customers was actually Potter Enterprises who used the wood in the production of their Magicar, the Siren. The wood as a magical conductor was three times as efficient and Potter enterprises used it as trim pieces that also added various features.

The best customer they had, though, was a wand material distributor that paid very well for a five year exclusive supplier contract. Typically, Vas avoided distributors and wholesalers but the wand makers in the world were practically a guild and neither Jacob nor Vas wanted the headache of dealing with them individually.

The Jigger Apothecaries Company had been the most successful of the Longbottom Group’s endeavors. Slugg & Jigger’s Apothecary was the most successful of its type in Europe and was growing in the world. It was the exclusive seller of all the potions produced by Longbottom Potion Research as well as being the sole supplier for both the Jigger Farms and the Nott Farms’ special reserve lines of potions ingredients.

The House of Longbottom was doing particularly well, too. Not only was its line over special reserve potions selling off the shelves but its research group under the leadership of Armand Jigger had produced seven new marketable medicinal potions and the Rejuvenate Spa was taking appointments a year in advance and completely booked.

The Vassals had surpassed the expected 20% market for their special reserve lines and were all selling at an average of 35% over market. They were paying 15% commission to House Longbottom which was 5% over the agreed amount. The Vassal’s made that decision on their own.

Vas had offered his business services to the House of Longbottom in exchange for the ability to move his family forward in the British Wizarding society. But in a move that surprised him; and by universal agreement, that service did not extend to the Longbottom Vassals. As such, in addition to his still successful broom store which now had a second location in the Grimmauld Commons, where he also sold magic carpets once again, he was now on paid retainer to the three Vassal Houses.

He would consult with each business and provide advice as to what moves they should or should not make. Showing his affinity for business and negotiations he also made a 20% one-time commission if his suggestion lead to a greater than 10% increase in revenue. In addition, his commission was based on total new revenue and not just the change. He was nowhere as wealthy as the other families were becoming but his personal wealth and success had made a significant jump and he was certainly making a place or himself and his family in the Longbottom Group.

At the end of the meeting as the group was splitting up, Neville asked Leland, Armand and his grandmother to stay back. When they were alone, Neville asked how the effort with the muggleborns had progressed. Leland told him that they had recruited 200 men and given them the formulas after getting oaths from them. Along with the additional strength and durability, Leland had arranged for them to get Auror and hit wizard training

With his friendship with Harry Potter blossoming, Neville no longer thought of the army he was building as a deterrent against House Potter and if he was honest with himself he was not sure his men could win in open conflict with Harry and his allies. But he wanted to make sure that he would be protected against any other dangers the wizarding world could throw at him. He shared these thoughts with his “war” council.

They all agreed that while the recent changes to the ministry suggested that the government was heading in the right direction, that House Longbottom should never again put their faith outside the family. The House of Longbottom would from then on maintain a standing security force that would be tasked with protecting the legacy of the house.

\---

When Neville arrived at his bedroom that night, he once again found his bed occupied. His grandmother was once again present and was once again gloriously naked. However she was currently busy as she and an equally naked Cho were currently applying all their individual skills to Hannah’s body.

Hannah was a year younger than Cho but they were the same height and had the same size breasts. Both girls had tight sexy bodies but still looked different from one another. Mostly it was because while Cho was slender, Hannah was beginning to develop very enticing curves.

Augusta was between Hannah’s legs sucking on her clit softly while sliding two fingers in and out of her pussy. Cho was giving her a sensual massage punctuated by occasional sucking of Hannah’s nipple. Neville saw Cho pause and then stick a finger into her own pussy before feeding the finger to Hannah as if it was a grape.

Everyone knew Hannah was going to be the next Lady Longbottom and had taken to treating her that way to a degree. He didn’t have much time to think on it as his two future concubines came up to both sides of him and started to remove his clothes.

They each were topless and their beautiful brown breasts rubbed against him as they took off his shirt. His eyes kept drifting from the C cup marvels on their chests down to the thin and very tiny blue panties they both wore. He could see their dark skin through the material and smiled as his staring caused a wet spot to blossom on the material right before his eyes.

His eyes drifted back up to their firm breasts and he smiled at the hard nipples that greeted him. “Neville, it makes us so horny when you look at us like that.” Padma said, followed by Parvati who added “Will you claim us again Neville? Our pussies so want to be filled by your hard cock”

Neville moaned as Padma stuck her hand into his pants and started stroking his cock in synchrony with her sister’s words. Then led him to the bed and when he was seated, his pants were pulled off. Parvati settled between his legs on her knees and sucked his now hard cock into her mouth.

Padma sat next to him and brought his hands up to fondle her breasts. He could still hear the slurping sound behind him where his grandmother was slowly massaging Hannah’s clit with her mouth. He also heard a sucking sound and wondered if it was Augusta’s fingers in Hannah’s pussy or Cho’s finger in her mouth.

The mouth around his cock kept his attention from wondering though and he just enjoyed the feeling of the warm mouth giving him pleasure. He drew Padma close and latched on to her neck. The girl moaned at him and wrapped her delicate fingers into his hair to hold his head at the spot giving her pleasure.

Parvati was not the cum addict that Hannah was though she did love the taste of Neville’s cum and the feel of it going down her throat when she swallowed it. If not for Hannah’s devotion to it, all of them would be considered cum sluts, but Hannah’s desire to consume cum, girl and boy alike, was a level unto its own.

What Parvati did share equally was her love of sucking cock. All of them had an equal love for feeling Neville’s thick cock rubbing the interior of their mouth. Padma liked to suck on the head while she and Hannah liked to feel it pressed against the back of their mouth right before entering their throat. Cho and Augusta actually preferred deep throating his cock and feeling their throats stretch.

But all of them like to feel it slide back and forth depositing little samples of his precum. Parvati started to wonder if perhaps she was as addicted as Hannah was when the flavor of his little deposits drove her wild. Perhaps she just preferred cum as an appetizer and Hannah wanted it as a meal.

Then Parvati got her prize when Neville came in her mouth. Neville enjoyed his orgasm but his cock regained its hardness almost immediately when he watched Parvati push his cum into Padma’s mouth. Padma pulled away from him and shared her treat with Augusta who in turn pushed it into Cho’s mouth.

Finally, Cho leaned over Hannah who eagerly opened her mouth and Neville watched as his cum poured from Cho into Hannah’s open mouth. Their lips were not touching so Neville got to see his cum flowing into Hannah’s open mouth.

They had told him he came a lot but it had never really occurred to him how much that was until he saw how much was left after passing to all his girls before being deposited in Hannah’s mouth. He watched her take his cum and her throat pulse as she swallowed three times to take all of it into her stomach. Then Cho kissed her passionately and Augusta went back to licking her wet pussy.

His cock had regained its hardness watching his girls share his cum and Hannah greedily swallowing it. Padma climbed into his lap and pulled his face toward her. She kissed his lips and he kissed her back increasing the passion. She started to grind herself against his cock rising up and down along its length, but not rising enough for him to slip into her body.

Finally, he grabbed her hips and lifted her high enough to position his cock at her pussy. He could feel her entrance twitching against the head of his cock and her pussy was radiating heat with her arousal. She had been torturing herself as much as him, and he saw the desperate need in her eyes as he waited an extra moment before slamming her hips down and plunging his cock in her.

She screamed in pleasure and he saw her eyes roll into the back of her head. He held her hips tight against his lap. She was hot, wet and tight. He rubbed his hands from her hips to her ass and then ran his finger across the tight entrance to her ass.

Padma groaned and wrapped her hand around his neck and buried her head next to his. With his finger still pressed against her anal star he started to lift and lower her on his cock. She spread her thighs wider giving him full access to her pussy and ass.

He guided his own fucking into her body, happy with the pleasurable moaning and whimpering sound she was making in his ear and the tight feel of her pussy wrapped around his cock. He loved her deeply, he loved all his girls and his favorite thing was hearing the sounds they made when he pleased their bodies.

Her pussy wrapped around his length tightly. He was not sure if it was the potion, their age or magic but no matter how hard he fucked them, the pussies in his life stayed wet and unbelievably tight. He moaned as her pussy massage his entire length and practically sucked on the tip of his cock. His hand tightened on her ass.

He moved her body in a steady but not brutal pace, wanting to extend their love making. But then he started to feel his desire increase and control fade when she stared to squeeze her pussy on to his length making herself even tighter for him. He increased the pace of his fucking until she lifted her head from his shoulder.

She looked at him with desire and started to move her hips to meet his thrusts up into her. He felt his orgasm approaching and pushed his finger to the second knuckle into her ass and released his cum into her suckling cunt. Padma came hard. Despite it being his second cum he still filled her with another full cup of cum. The feeling of his warm cum spread to every corner of her filled pussy.

Neville held her body close while the tremors from their powerful orgasm passed. Padma could feel Neville’s cock still buried inside her pussy but it felt comforting instead of erotic in her post orgasmic haze. The hug turned to passionate kissing and Neville turned her unto the bed. Eventually he pulled back from the kiss and pulled his softened cock from her velvet opening. He rolled to his own back and Parvati snuggled to his other side.

Everyone on the bed was breathing hard as they came down from their various sexual activities. It was silent for about 10 minutes and then Neville looked down to see his grandmother had crawled over to him and sucked his flaccid cock into her mouth.

Cleaning Neville’s slimy cock after he had pulled it from one of his girls was Augusta’s favorite activity. She loved the taste of combined cum and pussy. But she especially became turned on by the virility that it represented. She was cleaning his cock after it had satisfied another girl. The last dribbles of his orgasm seeping into her mouth.

His cock was quickly rising to the occasion. And she loved that as well. Her mouth was bringing her grandson back to life. Her own pussy quivered at what that meant. It knew that his thick length would soon be pumping into to it driving it to the heights pleasure.

Neville grabbed Hannah and lifted her above him and lowered her pussy to his lips and that was how round two of the night began. When they finally went to bed exhausted, Neville had pumped his cum into all of theirs bodies at least twice.

\---

**…Black Manor, Grimmauld Commons, London, UK**

Sirius would never admit, especially to his godson, but Harry had made him a much better prankster. He had thought that the Marauders were masters of the pranking arts but they had been amateurs. The kinds of pranks they had played, even during combat in the war, had been childish compared to the things Harry had inspired him to attempt.

The pranks they were now playing were better called grand manipulations and deceit but they were still pranks. It was just now he was no longer trying to simply embarrass or humiliate a single person or group, instead he and his allies were seeking to cause mass disruptions to society as a whole. He honestly believed they were doing good work. Magical society needed disrupting. It was stagnant. He and his fellows, he could proudly boast, had been rocking the cultural foundations of Magical Britain, Europe and perhaps the world. And all for the better.

Looking at his ancestor’s journal and notes he chuckled at the discovery that they had not been the first to play world changing pranks in the name of personal, political or societal gain. His many greats grand-father and the heads of the Prima Potentia had manipulated the four founders of Hogwarts into creating the school. All to curtail the rising political and magical power of the greatest wizards and witches of the age.

It happened after the four founders had just defeated the darkness that infested the island of Azkaban and had used a binding ritual to gain control of the monsters that would be called Dementors. The four powerful mages had completed another in a series of increasingly impossible feats and were becoming a threat to the power and position of the nobility.

Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw were already minor nobles in their own right which was not as worrisome, but Salazar Slytherin was of common birth and had already surpassed many of the nobility in magical power and intelligence. In addition, Helga Hufflepuff was a Viking who had been captured by Gryffindor and freed when her great magical ability was discovered. Her beauty and power was already causing people to change their opinions about the English’s most notorious enemy.

During the discussions about what to do with the upstarts, Archibald Nott suggested giving the four hero’s a seat on the newly named Wizengamot as Perseus knew he would. According to the journal the man was always seeking appeasement and inclusion. Perseus was against it as it would cause strife within the existing nobility. Especially after ennobling the commoner Slytherin and the foreign born Hufflepuff.

Marcus Potter agreed that they had earned it, but also agreed that to do so would be politically unfeasible. His family had Roman origins and he was constantly using the fall of Rome as an example. “Unhappy senators is what defeated Rome, not an army” he would constantly point out. He suggested ennobling Slytherin and Hufflepuff and elevating Gryffindor and Ravenclaw without seating them on the council.

Alignon Longbottom, had Viking roots and was supportive of that plan. No one could deny they had earned a reward. That is when Perseus struck with his idea. “Why not have them start a school.” He suggested. It was common knowledge that they had been receiving requests for apprenticeships and it would allow them a position of power and prestige without threatening the Wizengamot.

It was decided and the Prim Potentia presented the idea to four future founders of Hogwarts. Offering them the County of Hogsmeade to build the school plus promising to share their family magics for the construction had been an opportunity the four powerful mages could not pass up. Especially as it included becoming part of the nobility for two and additional lands for the remaining two.

The Prima Potentia had never shared their magics with anyone, not even each other. The fact that they had agreed to invest in this new school made the endeavor an instant success and the entire country began clamoring for acceptance within its walls. That the four founder’s greatness and desire to teach had inspired this spirit of cooperation, had increased the four hero’s reputation as well. The four had gotten the Prima Potentia to work together, another impossible feat accomplished.

Each Prima Potentia worked hard to make their presentation the most grand. Each would have an entire week to themselves to bring forth their gift. It turned the construction into a spectacle. Wizards and witches from all over England would travel for each of these weeks to see the weaving of amazing magics.

First was the Potters. An entire Roman Legion, with 2 cohorts on the backs of white pegasi and 10 griffons escorted Marcus Potter and his ward stone to the castle. No one knew from where the legion came or where they went after the stone was delivered and set. Multiple people within the crowd had cast every revealing spell known against the “army” with no effect.

Aliginon Longbottom also commanded a procession. He led 500 walking trees across the English country side. Each tree reached 100 ft. into the sky and had canopies that stretched for 25 ft. in every direction. Once on the grounds of the future school, each tree then planted itself and became the foundation of the Forbidden Forrest.

Following what had become the standard, Archibald Nott arrived at the head of 200 animals walking in military precision. Most of the obviously magical creatures had never been seen before. Half of those were creatures no one knew existed. A Black unicorn stallion twice the size of the other white unicorns was the most awe inspiring. As was the heard of centaur carrying spears and shields. When they reached the edge of the new forest Nott whistled and all the creatures ran in. Despite the forest still being sparse; once the animals entered, no one could see them, though they could still be heard.

Sirius re-read the section describing his own ancestor’s contribution. Perseus Black arrived alone and after the new castle had been completed. But his arrival was no less awe inspiring. Magic rolled off of him as he floated to the castle. The most knowledgeable in the crowd recognized that a ritual had been started but none could understand how the Black Lord had been able to move an active ritual casting without killing himself.

Perseus called the four founders together in a booming ethereal voice that left the entire area silent. Even the forest had gone quiet. He lead them to the castle’s ward stone and arranged the founders around it, After they had taken positions at the four cardinal points, he placed three items down before them. A broken shell, a feather and a talon.

And then he spoke a word in a language none of them knew, not even Rowena Ravenclaw who had believed she spoke them all. The founders would later say they felt something draw on their magic. For the spectators outside, the entire castle seemed to pulse with magic before settling. In the ward room sitting on the ward stone, was a large egg, about the size of an ostrich’s egg.

“On the first night, after you have selected your first students, place this egg in the main fire.” Perseus said before walking out of the room, then the castle and then vanishing. They had done as directed and a Phoenix had been born, bonded to the school.

“The ruddy bird isn’t Dumbledore’s” Sirius exclaimed in mirth. Dumbledore had pranked the world as well. Sirius wondered how hard it was for Albus Dumbledore to convince the world that Fawkes was bonded to him and not part of the school.

**…Brown Residence, Ottery St. Catchpole**

Romilda rolled out of the way of a powerful stinging hex. Dodging magic was a tricky thing. If you moved too early the spell would change course to still get at you. Getting a spell to do that took no skill whatsoever. Magic was a combination of power, focus and intent.

In a duel it was instinctual to add a target to the intent portion of spell casting in a fight. It wasn’t that you just wanted to shoot a stunner, you wanted to hit the person you were aiming at with a stunner. It actually took greater skill to shoot a combat spell without an intended target. That intent was enough to make the spell change course if you moved too soon.

As a spell got farther away from the caster or as more time passed since the spell was cast, the weaker the connection became. Subconscious additions to the spell were the first to fade away. So eventually the spell would be on a course that it could not alter and the easier it became to dodge.

The tricky bit was that if you waited too long the caster could cast another spell as the draw on his magic would end. The key was to find the balance point. Where the spell wont curve toward you and the caster isn’t ready to cast another spell your way.

They could, of course, chain cast at you but that was actually easier to dodge as the focus on the chaining actually made for less targeting in the intent. Understanding all the phases of spell casting in a fight was something she had been taught when she was 6 and only doing accidental magic. That was when she started learning dodging too.

Romilda was really, really good at dodging. She moved in ways that none of the people watching had ever thought of. Not only did she shift from side to side, but she did splits and rolls, jumps, cartwheels and a host of movements that Ron, Lavender and Tracey could copy but not with such instinctual fluidity. That she had performed no rituals to increase her strength, speed or flexibility, was amazing.

Because of her age and the fact that it would be years before her magic became very powerful, her grandfather and Uncle Moody had focused primarily on tactics and avoidance. She was above average magically but at twelve they knew that if she got into trouble, her best option would be to avoid being hit until she could strike back.

She flipped away from another spell and dashed forward when it made a hard curve toward her. That had been what she was waiting for. Phillip Brown had exerted more will and intent on his spell. She didn’t know if he did it on purpose to try and catch her or if it was reflective of his frustration at not being able to hit her but it didn’t matter, because she had been waiting for him to do it.

Up to this point she had been sending her own stinging hexes at him at a blistering speed. Attached no targeting intent to a spell was just a matter of proper concentration, which she had been drilled at when she was 7. She also was limiting the amount of magic used on each spell. Also a product of proper concentration. It allowed her spell speed to triple.

Her hexes probably felt more like a soft touch than a sting and Phillip had stopped dodging them all together. Being constantly touched might not be damaging but it was annoying and distracting and that was her real goal.

The curving spell meant that she had an extra beat to close the distance between the two of them before he could target her again. She knew exactly how close she needed to be to have her spell work. He reacted faster than she had hoped and she had to fire off her spell a moment earlier than she’d have liked.

She put a bit more power into it because she wanted to impress Ron and shot off a stunner before spinning and kicking her shoe in the air and rolling away in case her stunner missed. It hadn’t and Phil was stunned on the ground and her shoe had a burn mark from where the incoming stinging hex got intercepted.

“I think I’m in love” Tracey said. Both Ron and Lavender nodded in open mouthed amazement at what they just watched. Harry and his girls had come to watch Ramada’s first spar with Phil and were also impressed with her abilities. Ron insisted that they not enervate Phil to see how powerful the stunner was and Lavender agreed that her father would want to know.

Ron went and caught Romilda as she was swaying on her feet from using up too much of her magical reserve on the last casting. “That was amazing” he said to her. They had only met the girl the previous day but she had been nothing but impressive since. She was a master at playfully pushing Susan’s buttons and had bonded with Ginny, who was closest to Susan, almost immediately.

She had remained adamant, despite being a bit flustered, that whenever he was ready for her, she would be Ron’s girlfriend and her virtue was his for the taking. They had spent the whole day and into the night as a large group, before Romilda had to go home. She would return for practice with Ron and his ladies at the Brown home before moving in with Susan for the remainder of the summer.

Since 80% of the summer, Susan would be living with Harry that was where Romilda would be as well. After she had left, Ron, Lavender, Tracey and Hermione actually missed her presence. She was bubbly in a way that none of them were but they all appreciated. She was like their own version of Luna and Ron could understand the appeal.

It took 20 minutes for Phil’s magic to break through the stunner. A normal adult would typically put someone out for about 8 hours.  For her age and lack of any power boosting rituals, it was very impressive and Phil told her that. With practice done for the day they all went into Lavender’s home for an early lunch.

During lunch, Romilda once again showed that she would have made an equally successful Gryffindor when she looked at Ron and said “How long?” He looked at her curiously and she clarified “You all know I like you.” She said indicating Ron and his girls. “And I know you at least think I’m cute. I know I heard Tracey groan when I did that split.” The girl in question blushed. “So is there a time limit, or could I just start being your girlfriend now.”

“Harry looked at my panties and claimed me in like 10 seconds” Luna tried to be helpful. “Same” said Ginny. Ron looked at Lavender and then stood and drew Romilda out of her chair. Like the others she had changed into a sundress after practice. Ron lifted her dress at the table exposing her pink panties. Then he kissed her and sat back down to eat his lunch.

Romilda was a bit surprised that it had worked and just smiled and sat back down. “Mine were pink too.” Luna said. “It’s not fair” Tracey pouted. “You messed with me for like a month.” Ron kissed her fake pout away “You’re a Slytherin. You wouldn’t have believed me if I took you too quick. Everyone knew you were mine from day one, just like Romilda.” Both girls blushed.

\---

That night Romilda found herself in Ron’s bedroom at Potter Castle. All the parents knew that the kids were fucking. The charade with Justine was no longer even necessary as they knew she was fucking Harry as well.  Ron’s mother had only told him to be always attentive and appreciative of his ladies.

Ron had now acquired a new lady and intended to take his mother’s advice seriously. They had barely made it into the room before he had pulled her to himself and gave her a passionate kiss. Romilda’s panties had been collecting a steady stream of her wetness since lunch when Ron claimed her a displayed her to the group but Ron’s kiss had turned her stream into a flood.

She wanted him to fuck her and when he pulled from her lips and started to suck on her neck, she told him so. In between the pleasurable moans she was making in response to his lips on her pulse point, she was begging him to fuck her. Reality was turning out better than all her fantasies and she was ready.

“Fuck me Ron, I don’t want to wait any longer.” She said with a moan. “My little virgin cunt needs to be stretched baby.” She tried when he hadn’t ravished her immediately. Her body shivered in pleasure when his hands gripped her ass tighter in response to her words.

She thought she was winning but he turned the tables on her. He stopped sucking on her neck and said “I am going cum in your mouth and your pussy and your ass.” He had kissed her after saying “mouth”, she felt his hard cock flex against her stomach when he said “pussy” and he had ground a finger against her asshole through her soaked panties, when he said “ass”.

When his mouth latched on to her neck again her body betrayed her and she had a small orgasm. He lift her by her ass and she instinctually wrapped her legs around his waist and started rubbing her needy pussy against his hip. Her hands wrapped around his head to hold his lip against her neck. His finger was still teasing at her ass hole and she rocked her ass to try and maintain or increase the pleasurable contact.  Ron carried her to the large bed where Lavender, Hermione and Tracey where already naked and waiting.

The three girls rubbed their hands across each other’s bodies and looked to Ron like the three sirens trying to temp him to his doom. It was a doom he would have gladly indulged in, if not for the newest of them desperately pressing her virginal body into him. He lay Romilda down on her back in the spot that had been left for them on the massive bed. Her legs released him and spread open. He pulled back from her and looked at the beautiful girl looking at him with lust filled eyes.

Her legs were bare as she had left her shoes at the door. Her summer dress had ridden up to her hips and he had a clear view of her swollen pussy pressing into the thin material of her pink panties. The tie at the top of her dress had already been pulled and hung loosely on her shoulders exposing most of her right breast and a peak at the swell of her left one.

He could see her pussy twitching in excitement as his eyes roamed her body. Not wanting wait any longer he reached toward her hips before grabbing the sides of her panties and pulling them down her brown thighs. He got them past her ankles and off before bringing them to his nose to smell her arousal. He saw her blush but his cock only got harder at the smell and the shy wanton look on her face. He looked over to the sirens who were watching them intently while still playing with each other’s bodies. All three had a finger or two pumping slowly into their cunts.

Continuing his intent to draw this out a bit, he lowered his face to Romilda’s pussy and inhaled deeply her more potent aroma. He noticed her spread thighs quiver when his breath tickled her core and smiled to himself at how ready she was for him. He leaned forward and ran his tongue through the folds of her pussy. Romilda made an odd wail-like sound when his tongue connected with her wet pussy that settled into a guttural moan as Ron’s skilled tongue ate her pussy.

Romilda had played with her pussy often but nothing she did to herself compared to the feeling of Ron’s tongue pushing into her and sucking at her. When his hands reached up and started to massage her small breasts, she had her first vaginal orgasm given to her by someone other than herself. It was strong but not overwhelming and she found herself already climbing to another one. Ron delivered three more progressively more powerful orgasms by feasting on her wet pussy until the last one that rocked her body with pleasure.

He climbed up between her legs kissing her stomach and sucking her hard nipple into his mouth. Romilda did not know how he was able to keep her so aroused. He kept her just on the edge of another orgasm and she didn’t know if her body had any more to give. Then she felt his hard cock pressed against her well prepared and well lubricated pussy. The heat was amazing and she could feel his cock pulsing against her.

She involuntarily spread her legs wider and rolled her hips up as her body was already desperate for the promised pleasure of its first cock. Ron’s face became level with hers and he kissed her deeply. She wrapped her hands around his shoulders and then screamed when he shifted forward and buried the first four inches of his large cock into her body. Losing one’s virginity did not hurt when magic could aid you but Romilda still felt every inch of Ron’s cock that invaded her body.

Her Nails dragged across his back, but Ron ignored the slight burning sensation on his back. He did not want to give her time to recover, so he pushed a second four inches into her and right against her cervix. She tried to talk but no words would cum and then Ron pulled almost all the way out of her clutching pussy and then buried himself again fully. Romilda made a gurgling sound.

He gave her a soft passionate kiss that was almost as emotionally powerful as the cock buried in her virgin cunt. Then he started to fuck into her, hard and fast. Her pussy was gripping him tight and the walls of her pussy were sucking against his shaft. On his fifth stroke, Romilda had a truly massive orgasm. Her body started to buck and her eyes rolled to back of her head. It was a feeling she had never even imagined in her wildest fantasies.

Undaunted, Ron used his superior strength to hold her and kept fucking hard into her. He had only been fucking her for about 30 minutes but with his focus so full on her, his own orgasm started to approach. His ball tightened and he let the pleasurable feelings wash over him and released his massive load into her and she squeezed his body tight as her body twitched and then she collapsed unconscious. 

His cock made a squelching sound pulling out of Romilda’s cunt and then a massive glob of his cum leaked from her pussy. The unconscious girl sighed as her body fully relaxed. Hermione dived for it and attached her mouth to Romilda’s pussy to suck up the creampie and Tracey got Ron’s slimy cock in her mouth and throat.

Over the last year, the size of Ron’s load had become truly massive. Hermione had been the one to capture it and measure it before being told to drink it all. 12 full ounces felt as large in her stomach as it had looked in the cup, but she had never felt so gratifyingly full. Lavender settled behind both girls and started to finger their asses. Ron and his first love looked at each other with happy desire as the hovered over the harem they had built together. When his cock was clean and fully hard again, it was Lavender’s ass that he claimed next.

He started by kissing her before turning her back to him and pushing her over till her head was down against the mattress and her tight round ass hung ready for him. Pushing to the root on his first stroke, Lavender moaned in pleasure. Her ass was very sensitive and Ron’s cock stretched it perfectly. She reached between her own legs and started to rub her pussy in time with Ron’s powerful thrusts. Combined with the feeling of Ron fucking her ass, she was able to drift off into her version of subspace. It wasn’t as deep as Hermione’s but she could get lost in the erotic feelings of Ron using her body.

Ron rotated through Lavender and Hermione and back to Romilda. By the end of the night her mouth and ass virginities were also claimed by Ron’s cock. She had also had her first experience with girls as she licked cum from Lavender’s pussy and ass while having her own ass invaded by Hermione’s long tongue.

\---

The next day Romilda was introduced to a pack of magical creatures. After the night she had just experienced, discovering that her boyfriend was a magical bull the size of an elephant was surprising but made sense. The giant black horse with fire hair and hooves, the three tailed fox and the winged demon dog that made up the group of women she was sharing him with was certainly impressive but lost a bit of the impact after the giant fire breathing bull.

Similarly, once you see the trend, having a gryfon and a grim prancing about with an Ashwinder and a Quetzalcoatl riding on their backs is wondrous but loses a bit of impact after, once again, you’ve already come to terms with the elephant sized bull. That breathes fire.

Romilda was not a Ravenclaw but she was still very intelligent and identifying animagi was part of the lessons her granddad and uncle had given her, especially as the skill required no active magic. So she was finally shocked to her core when the group of magical creatures did something that she had been told was impossible and shifted to a second form.

It was especially humorous to Harry, who had not changed at all yet, that the young girl was more impressed with Ron’s small normal looking cat form than she had been with the humongous bull that had been breathing fire and posing impressively. His humor turned to outright laughter when Romilda picked up cat Ron and started to pet and coo at him. Harry did notice that Ron did not struggle to get away from the beauty who had him snuggled against her impressive chest.

Romilda turned to the laughing Harry and said “I suppose since you haven’t changed yet, you’re the grand finale. What known law of magic are you going to break to top all of this?” she finished gesturing to the group. They had all changed back except Ron who was rubbing against Romilda’s chest with his head.

Hearing her words Ron leapt from her arms and changed mid jump to land smoothly on his feet where he then burst into laughter. “She got you there mate.” That got everyone chuckling and Romilda just stared at him with a raised eyebrow. Deciding to put on a show as he hadn’t stretched his various forms for a while he changed to his original spirit form of a Nemean lion before running around shifting from magical form to magical form before shifting through some non magical ones as well. He ended as a cat and jumped into Romilda’s surprised arms.

He rubbed against her chest twice before he was grabbed by the scruff of his neck and pulled away by Daphne who laughingly said “Naughty Kitty”. Harry changed into a snake and jumped down her shirt. She squeaked then blushed then squeaked again before Harry the snake slithered down her leg and across the grass. He changed back into himself and ignored Daphne’s glare. He raised his hands in the air and said “tada” and released some wandless fireworks from his fingers.

“You can really do wandless magic?” Romilda exclaimed. Harry had in fact figured out all of his spells, including the most powerful ones he learned from Voldemort’s memories, with his fingers and had told no one about the true origins of his “wandless” abilities. He planned to be very impressive in the coming school year. But he was disappointed that his wandless magic had distracted from his Animorphmagus ability. “Yeah, but did you not see the Nemean Lion and the Basilisk. I was a unicorn. A unicorn!”

Romilda looked at him and said “I know, I know, but I don’t know a lot about animagi except you are only supposed to have one form. Everyone already showed me two so the bazillion you have seems cool but not that surprising. I do know that wandless magic is supposed to be impossible and you are the only one that can do it.”

Then she looked at everyone else and said “right!” They all nodded. In truth his wandless ability was pretty amazing to all of them too. Harry grumbled about people not appreciating super cool animals. Ron being a proper best mate went and put his arms around his shoulder to commiserate. “We already knew girls were mental. They don’t have their priorities straight. That lamia form was bloody amazing”

Harry was cheered up by that and the two boys kept walking talking about other combos he could try. When they looked over their shoulder and saw a bunch of growling animals, Ron turned into a cat and ran. Harry was a step behind him as Kneazle and the two made a break for the house. Eventually a group of laughing and happy teenagers made it back inside. They had kept the pace slow so Romilda could keep up. She was breathing hard and giggling. “So” Harry asked “You wanna be multi-animagus?”


	4. The Week: Rise

**[June 6, 1992]**

**…Entrance Hall, Ministry of Magic**

Neville and Harry greeted each other at the registration desk of the Ministry of Magic. It was a classic photo opportunity to be seen by the press. Normally such things would be done in front of the Fountain of Magical Brethren, but both boys and their families had made it clear that the fountain represented everything that was wrong with magical society and they would not be seen supporting it.

It was evidence of how deeply certain feelings and behaviors ran in the culture of magical Britain that despite the recent upheaval within the country and the arrest and incarceration of so many dark wizards and witches, that the Potter and Longbottom block could not get the fountain removed or replaced. Even working together.

The ministry was once again packed with journalists from around the Magical world in preparation for the coming Wizengamot session. With the expected elevation of many families plus the fact that it was expected that the Wizengamot would be at full capacity again, or close to it, the number of press covering England even greater than normal. Camera’s flashed as Neville and Harry greeted each other. They ignored the shouted questions as they walked off together toward the stairs that led to the Wizengamot Member Offices.

The press had arrived to cover the grand changes happening to magical Britain, but the two boys had stolen most of the headlines during the lead up to the monthly legislative session. They had made history when it was announced, via press release, that Harry Potter had brokered a deal between the newly formed Specialty Ingredients Inc. and the Longbottom Group.

Specialty Ingredients, Inc was itself in the news for the highly valuable Basilisks parts that it had put on sale. There was great speculation about the exact quantity of parts available. None of the people who had participated in the harvesting had been sworn to secrecy, it was just that the creature was so large, no one had a definitive estimate.

Into the newly excited industry of potion making and research, Longbottom Potions Research Ltd had announced that they had discovered a new potion. The potion in its base configuration would cure a multitude of magical maladies that was once considered incurable. Brain damage, spinal damage, and nerve damage was on that list. In addition the potion had a paste formulation that was reported to work on a variety of dark curse scars.

The announcement of the discovery generated two days of headlines and speculation. In a brilliant public relations move, the Longbottom group announced that they were donating a first batch of the paste to the Auror department within the DMLE. Enough to cover all existing scars held by former or current members of the force. After that the DMLE would receive a discount on future orders. A similar discount would be offered to DMLE equivalent agencies around the world.

The Potter group had introduced the idea of corporate philanthropy to the wizarding world when they did something similar and donated their Unforgivable-proof vests to law enforcement agencies around the world. The Longbottom Group had now responded in kind and it was sending shockwaves through the magical world.

The last news from the Potter and Longbottom groups was earth shaking. The wizarding world was already reeling from the new discoveries when it was announced that a deal had been brokered by Harry Potter. The young Lord had negotiated a deal with Neville Longbottom to sell the patent for the new potion advancement and all its variants, except the paste in exchange for five doses of the original potion made with ingredients from SI Inc.’s inventory.

The value of the five doses was explained by the discovery that a dose of the more potent version of the potion would cure the Lord and Lady Longbottom. Neville Longbottom’s parents were currently being kept and cared for at Longbottom Manor. The story of what happened to them still a clear memory for most of magical Britain.

The media printed much discussion about what was being called the “super potion”. It was quickly determined by the multitude of Potions experts consulted that if the first potion did what was promised and used currently available Basilisks parts as key ingredients that the increased potency by the harvested Basilisk could likely cure the Longbottoms. The fact that the lead researcher was Armand Jigger, a legend in the potions field, gave the discovery a great deal of legitimacy.

What had become greater fodder for editorials and debates on the wizarding wireless news programs was the terms of the deal. In exchange for the five doses, Neville Longbottom had traded 90% of the rights to the new potion. 80% went to SI Inc., while 10% went to Harry Potter as a brokerage fee. Different experts had different valuations for both the potion patents and the five doses. That was further complicated because no one knew what the required ingredient or ingredients would be.

In the end most thought that the two young future Lords acquitted themselves well in what was speculated to be a tense negotiation. Knowing that the potion was needed to cure his parents, many thought it impressive that the young Lord was able to keep even 10% of the patents and the paste. That Harry Potter was savvy enough to also walk away with some ownership of what would undoubtedly be a very lucrative potion showed the other young Lord to be a keen negotiator as well.

By the time of the monthly Wizengamot session, more editorials would be written about the comradery shown between the two future Lords. Many thought that the apparent ability to separate business from friendship when necessary was an important trait for Lords that operated at that level of society and were impressed that the two young men had been able to do it. Neville got most of the accolades as it was his parents’ futures that were being negotiated and he was the one that had likely come up shorter in the deal from a financial perspective.

**…Black Manor, Grimmauld Commons, London, UK**

The marauders were all brilliant wizards. Their love of games and pranks had been as much about curing their boredom as it had been about fun. It was easy to forget that fact when comparing them to the unquestioned geniuses that were Lily Evans and Severus Snape.

In addition to his own intelligence, Sirius had a magical affinity toward ritualistic magic that was probably the most powerful in the world. It should not have been a surprise then, that with the resources of the Black library fully available, thanks to Jarvis, Sirius had been able to improve Perseus Black’s ritual.

Bonding a Phoenix required completing a blood ritual. The ritual to manifest a Phoenix was the only blood magic that existed that was recognized the world over as being completely light. It required acquiring the complete shell of a falcon from its hatching, a feather from the same falcon’s first molting and finally the talon of the falcon once it died. The death had to be of natural causes.

The witch or wizard would feed each item into the ritual along with their own blood and then speak a word in a lost language. The word was supposed to describe the persons greatest virtue and the ritual would judge that virtue and decide if the person deserved a Phoenix. The ritual was very well known and despite the difficulty in acquiring the ingredients, the reason more people didn’t attempt it was due to the price of failure. If the ritual deemed you unworthy, you would turn into a tree.

Knowledge of the ritual became public in the 1600’s when someone attempted it and turned into a tree. Their journal and the ritual details head been discovered next to the tree. His ancestor had modified the ritual to bond the Phoenix to Hogwarts in the name of the virtue Wisdom, which was the true purpose of the school, and Fawkes had been born.

The ritual had worked but the connection between Fawkes and the castle was not as robust as it could be. A phoenix was a guardian creature and Fawkes should be able to act independently to protect the school and its occupants. Unfortunately Fawkes was limited to being a guide for those put in charge of the school.

Sirius was sure that it was only the extent of the threat that the Basilisk and the diary posed to the school that allowed the phoenix to act independent of the wishes of the headmaster. The version of the ritual that Sirius had devised would create a true guardian for the House of Black. That his historically dark family would now be protected by a Phoenix would certainly send shockwaves through the wizarding world despite all he had done already to prove the new direction he was taking the family.

As he calculated the revised ritual he decided that the virtue he wished empowered within the very walls of Black Manor, was not knowledge. He knew people like Albus Dumbledore would choose love or hope but he was thinking about protecting his women, as Harry had been. He wanted justice. Justice had teeth and he wanted his family protected by something that had effective power.

It would take him multiple revisions and the discovery that he could imbed multiple virtues before he would be prepared to cast the ritual. An arithmetical equation that required the aid of Jarvis used the power of 7 to come up with a truly astounding ritual. His seven loves Camille, Brianna, Olivia, Claire, Clarissa, Aubrey and Sharon, each representing the seven virtues he wished to empower within the Phoenix. Love, Loyalty, Justice, Patience, Joy, Wonder and Wisdom.

To contain the power of the ritual, he had to use dragon parts. The complete dragon egg, a scale from the first molting after flight and the creatures dead fire crystal. Birth, Life and Death. He was sure that no person could be found worthy of the ritual that he had devised. And he was also sure that the punishment for failing judgement would be worse than simply being made a tree.

He was also unsure that Black Manor could be found worthy in its current state. So he went back into his books. This time he used the ritual the founders had found to take back Azkaban and improved it. The cleansing ritual that he created was very powerful. With both rituals ready, he planned to cast them during his wedding week. A time of love would help the ritual succeed. He was giddy with excitement about what would happen.

**…Offices of the House of Longbottom, Wizengamot Chambers, Ministry of Magic**

Neville entered the offices for the House of Longbottom with a smile on his face. The reporting on their deal had gone almost exactly as Harry had predicted. He was being lauded in the media for the deal he was able to make, the House of Longbottom was being commended for its brilliance and shrewdness and the potions was in the process of being brewed under the watchful eye of Armand.

In addition Longbottom Potions research department was set to release two new potions that was essentially Skelligrow but for muscles and nerves that would quiet the few people concerned that his family had given away everything. Along with the topical paste, it would be the greatest restorative potion suite ever.

They had approached a respected former Auror named Allistor Moody to use the suite of potions. He was very well respected in the Auror ranks and was a minor celebrity in his own right for his efforts during the war. It was rumored he and his family was on track to be elevated because of their long service to the cause of Law and Order.

The Moodys had been Dark wizard hunters for 4 generations. He was also likely to be offered a seat on the Wizengamot along with his elevation that very day. For their purposes what was important was that he was scared beyond all recognition due to his work against the dark.

He was missing a leg and an eye and had multiple curse scars. No one knew how he still lived. The man had agreed to take the potions not to help himself recover but as a retired officer he did not have anything to lose. He expected it to work but he didn’t want some “youngster” burdened with the disappointment if it failed.

The potions would break the curses that prevented his scars from being healed magically. In addition the combo of Skelligrow and the two new potions would regrow his missing limbs. His missing eye could not be repaired as it was removed completely in his famous fight with Voldemort. It was not a concern as he preferred his magical eye anyway.

Neville came back to himself as he looked around the large office he was in. The office was circular with the Longbottom crest inlaid in the marble in the center of the room. It had a large mahogany desk with two seats across from it. There was a smaller desk also in the office and comfortable seating throughout the room.

His grandmother sat at the smaller desk despite having the right to sit at the larger desk as the House proxy. He knew she used the larger desk when receiving other members of the Wizengamot but did most of her work at the smaller one. He understood her reluctance to sit in his father’s place. It was one he shared.

Her dueling robe was hanging on a hook next to her chair. It was not truly necessary within the halls of the ministry but she always wore it outside of the Longbottom offices. Since appearing in it two years previously, it had become a bit of a trend for members of the Wizengamot to wear them when not wearing the official Wizengamot robes.

Augusta did not have a version of robes tailored to scandalous proportions as was popular among Harry Potters harem of girls. But she had taken to wearing it without the pants, leaving her legs to go exposed when she walked. Since the split in her robe went almost to her hip on either side she had become as capable of distracting the men around the ministry as Minerva and Amelia.

With the robe off and safely within her family’s offices, she was only wearing a long ribbed t-shirt and her panties. The shirt was long enough to almost look like a particularly short and scandalous dress. She had not taken of her robes because Neville was there. It was something she normally did but she was very happy with how often his eyes would drift to her crossed legs and large chest as she worked at the small desk.

She smiled at him and the two came together in a loving embrace. She gave him a soft quick kiss on his lips. The House of Longbottom was happy. The shadow of despair that had been suffocating it had cleared with the renewed purpose the house had found. The impending recovery of the Lord and Lady of the House added a sense of accomplishment and joy to that purpose.

Augusta’s relationship with her grandson had finally settled. She had been sleeping with him for a while. But every morning was met with confusion about what place she had within his life and family. But something had shifted after their last time together. It was like they had been struggling to figure out what their dynamic was supposed to be and finally just accepted their odd relationship as it was.

She was her grandson’s lover. She was part of his harem just like she would be part of her son’s when he awoke and desired her and if she was alive and he wanted it she would be with her great-grandson as well. She saw herself as belonging to the house of Longbottom, to be used as they saw fit and Neville had accepted her in that role.

She had a feeling that Cho Chang would be equally shared through the generations as she seemed to be similarly minded when it came to such service to the house. She imagined that each generation would bring such a woman into the fold and became aroused by that possibility. She was brought from her thoughts when Neville sat in the chair across from her with his leg spread and looked at her.

\---

She shivered at the look he was giving her. Her nipples hardened, creating indents in the thick shirt and her pussy became wet. She felt the need to submit to him creep up her spine. In one moment he was her grandson. He listened to her and respected her. Then in the next moment he looks at her or his tome changes and she becomes a complete slut for him.

She strode slowly and sexily toward him swinging her hips and walking in a way that allowed the shirt to ride up to her hips. She was wearing green lace G-string panties and saw the glint in his eyes the moment she became exposed to him.  Her shirt was completely bunched at her waist when she reached him and she blushed when he exaggeratedly sniffed at her wet crotch and licked his lips.

Augusta lowered herself to her knees between Neville’s spread legs. It was not the first time they had been intimate since the night their relationship shifted as she spent most nights in bed with him and his other lovers. But it was the first time he had so openly and publically commanded her to do something for him. And the first time she had publically behaved so wantonly in return.

She reached up and undid his trousers in silence. A thrill running through her as she thought that she would be in the Wizengamot session shortly representing the interest of one of the most powerful families in all of wizarding Britain. And she would do it with the taste of Neville’s cum lingering on her tongue.

She got his cock free and it finished hardening in her hand. 9 inches of pulsing meat and she could already smell the potent scent of his arousal. He rubbed her hand up and down the veined length and shivered when the first dollop of clear liquid appear on the tip.

She closed her mouth over his hardening cock and sucked on the head. Sighing at the amazing taste of him. She licked the frenulum of his cock and let her tongue dance over his cock head. She received a second reward as a small trail of his precum oozed out and unto her tongue following the dollop she had already ingested.

His long thick cock was her favorite thing in the world and she could feel his pulse against her lips. His flavor was divine she lowered her mouth on his shaft taking his cock to the back of her throat before letting it run along the roof of her mouth as she retreated from it.

She wrapped her hands around him and started to bob her head up and down his shaft. She was becoming distracted by her focus on his cock when he aggressively retook her attention. He grabbed her head and his fingers intertwined in her hair. She moaned at the controlling move and started to bob faster. Then she moaned when he forced his cock down her throat till her face was buried in his lap.

She massaged his entire length of his cock with her mouth and throat and delighted in his tightened grip in her hair. He held her there for a full minute while she massaged his cock before pulling her back. His cock was leaking a steady flow of his delicious precum as his body reacted to the wonderful feeling. She took a big gasp of breath. Her panties were ruined as his action had caused her to soak her panties completely.

His hands didn’t leave her hair but she felt when he relinquished control and she sucked his cock into her mouth again. She moved back up his shaft and when her mouth was empty she kissed along his shaft. His pants were loose enough that she got his heavy balls free and started to lick and suck them with great enthusiasm. She heard him groan but when she looked up, it was not her he was looking at. She followed his eyes and her own arousal spiked at what she saw.

Cho was standing at the entrance to the office. She was naked except for high heels and a collar. The collar had a leash attached and Hannah held the other end. The petite Asian girl was exquisite. The girl was already aroused as evidenced by her hard nipples and the wetness that could be seen around her bald pussy.

Augusta stood and quickly vanished her own clothing so she could present her naked body to her grandson as well. She went and stood next to the young woman. The two took a moment to display their matching wet, bald cunts before the two shared a passionate kiss. Augusta pulled the girl to Neville and the two immediately knelt and worked together to suck his cock again.

Hannah fully entered the office and moved to Neville side and kissed him sweetly as if his cock was not currently being passed from his grandmother’s mouth to his Chinese slave's. She lifted her own skirt to show Neville she wore no panties and he hummed at her bare pussy. When the two girls on their knees next pulled his cock from their mouth, Hannah straddled his lap and sat her pussy unto him.

Augusta and Cho had a front row seat as Neville’s cock pushed into Hannah’s pussy. Like all of them, her pussy was completely bald. It was already flushed with excitement and as soon as Neville’s cock touched it, clear fluid ran from it to coat Neville’s cock head. Augusta saw the girl’s asshole winking in desire for the same treatment her pussy was receiving and the older woman was inspired.

Hannah did not hear Neville’s moan as he entered her because her own drowned it out. Then her body tittered with pleasure when a tongue pushed into her ass. She looked back and her pussy clenched Neville’s cock tight when she saw it was Augusta’s tongue pushing into her ass.  Augusta pulled away and allowed Cho to lick at her mistresses ass as well while the she went back and sucked one of Neville’s heavy ball back into her mouth again.

Hannah started to rock back and forth and Neville’s cock. Cho took hold of Hannah’s ass cheeks and buried her tongue as far as it could go into her ass. Cho shivered in pleasure when Hannah’s ass squeezed her tongue in response to the pleasurable feeling.

Cho pulled back and replaced her tongue with a finger, sawing in and out of her future mistress. Master and mistress were climbing fast to their release. Cho took a moment to watch as the cock pushed through the girl’s pussy folds. With each stroke Hannah got wetter and Cho could see the accumulating clear syrup on Neville’s cock.

She could smell it too. She reached up and grabbed Hannah’s ass preventing her from sinking all the way back down and with Neville half buried in Hannah’s pussy, Cho stuck her head in and was able to lick some of Hannah’s warm slick juice directly from Neville’s cock.

Cho collected some more on her tongue before releasing Hannah to continue taking Neville’s cock as she rode him harder and faster to make up for the pause. Cho turned to Augusta who watched what she had done with and kissed her sharing Hannah’s flavor with the older woman. They reached for each other’s pussies at the same time and both moaned when the other’s fingers pushed into their needy cunts.

The two were lost to the passionate kiss and stroking fingers when Neville’s announced he was going to come. Hannah had the same image of Augusta, sitting in the Wizengamot with Neville’s cum in her mouth but had a much nastier and sexier method to achieve it. She pulled up a little from Neville when he started to cum and after he had finished she conjured a cup and held it beneath herself and squeezed.

Three large globs of white cream fell from her pussy into the cup. She called Cho to finish cleaning her pussy and handed the cup to Augusta. “You can sip on this during the meeting” she said quickly before Cho’s talented tongue distracted her too much. Augusta’s body convulsed in pleasure and her head swam when she smelled the scent of the combined sexual release.

Hannah capped the cup and put a straw in it. Augusta took a tiny sip as she wanted it to last the whole meeting and another shiver passed through her when the flavor hit her tongue. She took the cup to the other table while she dressed. She didn’t put back on her under clothes or refresh herself, choosing to go naked and smelling of cum and pussy under her robes.

She desperately wanted to sip more from the cup but didn’t want to waste it. Neville slid behind her and said “Don’t deny yourself. We will bring you more and each will be a different flavor. Do you want Chinese or Indian next?” He rubbed her hard nipples before she could answer and walked to the door to greet kiss Padma and Parvati. The two had been masturbating furiously as they watched what was happening.

Augusta would drink from the cup through the entire Wizengamot meeting, with Hannah topping it off every 20 minutes using a switching spell. She would first get Chinese as Cho pussy would be the first to get pumped full of cum. Hannah helped her drain herself into a cup with her fingers before using a switching spell on Augusta’s cup. Then was Padma and finally Parvati.

\---

When his grandmother returned shakily to her preparations for the Wizengamot meeting, Neville continued to explore the office. He knew that the Potter, Black and Nott offices were equal in size and opulence as the one he was standing in. The offices had rarely been used even in his father’s and grandfather’s time, but due to Neville and Harry’s influence and the “Return of the Prima Potentia” the trappings of the nobility had seen a return to favor.

All the titled Lords of the Wizengamot had followed their lead and re-opened their family offices within the Wizengamot. While the Prima Potentia offices were larger, all of them consisted of three rooms. An outer office and reception area where a secretary sat to greet guests. Currently the Longbottom secretary was Leland’s youngest daughter, Sarah, a pretty blond that had inherited Leland’s keen political mind.

The main office, where Neville currently stood followed the reception area. In an obvious nod to the Longbottom’s family magics the room was dominated by rich polished woods with plant motifs carved intricately into the surfaces. Greens, golds and bronzes dominated to color palette with accents of oranges and reds. The third room was a small conference room that had a long wood table in it for meetings.

The room, however, had a third door and that was the one Neville moved too. He walked through the door and entered the family box within the Wizengamot Chamber.  The box held six comfortable chairs in two rows and had a low balcony wall that overlooked the chamber below. Under the balcony was the Longbottom seat. It was where his grandmother would sit during the session, a position he could not take until he became the head of House or was himself named a proxy.

Magic was wondrous because despite knowing that all the Wizengamot offices where not arranged in the building as such, all the Upper House boxes and seats ringed the Wizengamot chamber and were perfectly spaced. Neville looked over to the Potter and Black areas but did not see Harry so he went through the boxes second door, which led to the House Seat. The Longbottom Wizengamot Seat looked like a high backed thrown. The Longbottom Crest was stitched into the fabric on the back of the chair and there was a low table positioned to the right of it.

There was a pony wall toward the back of the area behind which Sarah would stand during the session to act as an aide and gofer to Neville’s grandmother. This area also had a second door that he knew led back to the hall that ran around the Wizengamot chamber and had been the entrance that members had started using when the offices had closed. Neville ran his hands over the fabric adorning the chair. He looked around before returning to the main office to relax until the session was called. Cho joined him.

**…Office of the Chief Warlock, Wizengamot Chambers, Ministry of Magic**

Albus Dumbledore looked around his office for what he believed would be the last time. If all went as expected, his family would be elevated today. The Chief Warlock position was one that could only be held by a member of the lower house and so he would have to relinquish the gavel. He would do so with pleasure. The position had been given to him as a consolation when he had not been elevated after the war with Grindelwald and despite the prestige of the position he had always seen it as a consolation.

His anger had almost lost him this second opportunity as well and he had ended up with only a month to satisfy the rumored concerns that revolved around his elevation. The primary concern was, he had to admit, a valid one. He wanted a hereditary seat in the governing body and had no heirs. At his age, he could likely still sire one but it was a poorly held secret that he was gay and would likely not reproduce. His brother, Alberforth, was not gay but unfortunately had no surviving children either and his own proclivities did not suggest he would have more children.

So he had blood adopted a brilliant young charms master by the name of Justin Malkin. He was a pureblood third born son to a prominent, but not noble family. The boy’s mother, Dorcas, had been a member of the Order of the Phoenix and had died in the first war. He had started late on the political maneuvering leading up to this meeting of the Wizengamot but he had long been concerned with his family legacy and young Justin had already been groomed to carry on the Dumbledore name.

Blood adoption was a serious business and was not something to take lightly. Basically, the adopter would replace his own genetics with the genetics of the same sex parent. In this case Albus’ genetic code would replace that of the boy’s birth father. In vitro fertilization would have been another option open to him but was still not known to wizards nor was a magical equivalent, so this was the only real option for people in Dumbledore’s position.

The father, honestly, had not wanted a third son and it was Albus that had arranged for it to happen, for this purpose, though that was a secret Dorcas took to her grave. Not even the boy knew the truth. It was one of many secret things Dumbledore had done to protect his legacy and further evidence of the long game the old man typically played.

The opportunity to be titled had brought forward the time table and Albus honestly could not remember why he had not already done it. He supposed he had been caught up in his plan for Potter. Or perhaps he was not ready to face his own mortality. Despite their estrangement Alberforth had approved the young man’s joining to the family. It wasn’t strictly necessary but having every living member contribute to the ritual made it stronger. Justin Dumbledore was now the heir to the Dumbledore line.

With that hurdle passed Albus put his full attention into the required political maneuvering. He had expected to face opposition from the Potter block but they remained neutral toward him which was a blessing. In the heat of the moment he did not have time to think on it but now waiting for the session to start, he was irritated that he had to work so hard to achieve what he was due.

He banished that thought to refocus on his coming triumph. In one generation he had brought the Dumbledore name from commoner to hereditary lord. He had already earned a Barony and a seat on the Wizengamot by the time he defeated Grindelwald and had gained many other titles, monies and lands because of and since but until now he had not been able to be granted a hereditary seat. He was still mad that Remus had beaten him to the goal, but he refused to let anything cloud his day.

As he entered the chamber to chair his last Wizengamot session he knew that this was a sign that his recent string of defeats and miscalculations had come to an end. He would be better positioned than ever to become an influence on Wizarding society and more importantly on Harry Potter. Tom had suffered a terrible blow with the purging of the ministry and even though he was unsure about what the Dark Lords actual status was, he knew the evil was still out there creeping in the shadows and he needed to get Harry Potter under control and prepare him to face it.

**…Wizengamot Chambers, Ministry of Magic**

When the Wizengamot session was called to order, Neville was seated in his family box looking at his grandmother seated below him. The box only had him and his four girlfriends sitting on either side of him. The Head of House for all of House Longbottom’s Vassals were in their own Wizengamot seats. Vas and his wife were not present. 

All of his House’s Vassals sat in the upper house of the Wizengamot. Longbottom and the other Prima Potentia were the only magical families capable of having Vassals in the upper house. As they were the only houses with appropriate rank. In the current state of the Wizengamot, they were the only families that had Vassals seated. That was about to change as many nobles were planning to re-swear past oaths or make new ones.

It took almost an hour for what Neville considered “the boring bit” to be completed. Neville paid attention to the way the Wizengamot operated and thought the whole thing had a vibe of barely organized chaos. He didn’t think that if he had it to do over that he would have structured the government as it was but he figured it was more important that he learned how to make the system work for him than it was for him to become an expert in what was wrong with it.

Despite calling it boring, Neville was actually happy with the progressive lean that the Wizengamot seemed to have taken with the purging of all the evil influences. No laws were passed but many were brought up for discussion that Neville could support. A lot of which put systems in place to protect muggleborns and sentient magical creature rights. Neville knew that no knew laws would likely pass till the process to seat new members was completed.

After the normal legislative session was over, the Wizengamot moved into special session to receive nominations. This was normally a rare event and would only involve two or three people nominated. But with the massive shake up to the government it was speculated to be the largest shift in political power in the history of magical Britain.

Neville felt a shift next to him and saw Cho switch seats with Padma putting her right next to him. She smiled at him and said “I know that people are getting nominated today but can you explain what is happening. This is much different than how magical China works and it doesn’t seem as similar to muggle England as I had thought.”

Neville looked at her with shrewd eyes. He was pretty sure that she had a better grasp of the situation than she was letting on. He was reasonable sure she was just giving him an opportunity to talk about it as his excitement was pretty obvious. He saw no reason to call her on it as he appreciated that she had noticed. He leaned over and kissed her on the corner of her lips in thanks before he turned and started to explain.

”There are five noble titles in magical Britain” he began “Six, if you count the Queen, which we should but that is a different discussion. There are Dukes, Marquesses, Earls, Counts and Barons. Each title is hereditary and can be earned for a family in a multitude of different ways. After Harry’s controversial move with Remus and the Lycans, most of those ways have been closed. Now, virtually the only way is to have those holding titles above you vote to accept you into their ranks. The Queen, can, of course, award titles as she sees fit, even in the magical world.”

Neville looked over the crowded chamber as Albus Dumbledore officially resigned as the Chief Warlock in anticipation of his nomination into the upper house. Then continued to talk to Cho “Only those who hold a title can sit on the Wizengamot and even though the title is hereditary, as you know, in the lower house the seat on the Wizengamot is not. So two things are happening. The first is that many prominent people with no title are being nominated to have their families become ennobled.”

“I offered to nominate Vas for consideration for a Barony, in thanks for his service to the House of Longbottom. Since we are a Duchy; that nomination would carry a lot of weight but he declined as he thought his family had not been established for long enough or done enough. I could have forced the issue but I think he was right and honorable to want to wait for his family to do more in the country.” Neville said

Cho looked over to Padma who was obviously listening in and saw that she was pleased at the compliment paid to her father’s honor. Cho agreed that while Vas Patil would make an admirable Lord, his family had only existed in Britain for two years and that kind of fast rise would breed jealousy. She turned her attention back to Neville who had been listing of various names of people that were looking to be elevated. She had caught Dumbledore’s name and thought she heard Professor Flitwick mentioned.

“Then there is House Potter who has three members that will be nominated.” Neville continued “House Potter nominated the House of Weasley to be ennobled and the Clan McGonagall to be elevated from an Earldom to a March. In addition Lord Newt Scamander nominated the Lovegood family for a Barony. Some of the people here are already nobles but don’t have a seat on the Wizengamot. And the second set of nominations is to have them and the newly titled seated.”

Cho interrupted Neville to verify that she had indeed heard Professor Flitwick’s name called. Neville nodded and told her that the Flitwick and Cresswell families were nominated by House Bones to be ennobled. Dirk Cresswell was a half-blood that had worked in goblin relations for 20 years and was personally credited with stopping two goblin wars.

Filius Flitwick’s nomination was for his headship of the Dunkirk family. The Dunkirks like the Cresswells had been sentient magical being advocates for generations. Filius was head of both his mother’s human family and his father’s goblin clan.

After explaining Neville said “Lady Bones is obviously making a political statement about the direction she feels we should go.” The nomination was not a surprise as both families had been advocating and petitioning for more magical being involvement and acknowledgement in the government.

They sat and listened as each sponsor gave a presentation about the worthiness of the nominee and the nominee’s family to be elevated to noble status. Cho found it fascinating. Osirus made the presentation about the Weasley’s and Arthur in particular, but Harry was given a chance to offer testimony about their worthiness and Cho thought he made an admirable appeal on behalf of the Weasley family.

“With the presentations over we will actually decide now, which families to elevate. A candidate must get 4/5 support from the level they will be elevated to and the voting will start from the top ranks.” It was an exciting a tense time as each level had a representative make a proclamation about the families that had been elevated to that level. Because they were not of age, all the heirs had to vote via proxy.

With each affirmative decision, a representative from the nominating group would declare the newest rank within the peerage, created. The words invoked were not as long as with the oaths of fealty but everyone could feel the pulse of magic as it was spoken.

The results were pretty exciting and the room seemed unable to shed that excitement. Albus Dumbledore, as expected, was elevated to an Earldom and attained a hereditary seat. He lost his County, which was tradition and became Lord Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Earl of Boltangate, Baron of Smalltree and Knight Magica of the Order of the Phoenix. Boltangate was the elevated title.

Neville thought it was funny that it was his own vassal, Jacob Diggory that represented the Earls in elevating Albus Dumbledore. The official declaration was read.

_I, Lord Jacob Carrington Diggory, Earl of Ballinlone, Baron of Hutchcard by leave of Her Majesty the Queen Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, Queen of this Realm and of all Her other Realms and Territories, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith and in accordance with the Charter of the Wizengamot and the magic that binds it, declare Lord Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is created Earl of Boltangate. So Mote It Be._

Three other houses were elevated from Counties to Earldoms and to hereditary seats on the Wizengamot along with the House of Dumbledore. The House of Bole, the House of Diggle and the House of Flint. The four new Houses’ seats and offices magical enlarged and re-arranged themselves to the proper place in the Wizengamot. Justin Dumbledore greeted his “father” with a hug before the Hogwarts headmaster seated himself regally in his new chair.

Many eyes widened when Arthur Weasley was elevated to a Count as well as a Baron. Those eyes grew wider when they realized it was because he was given the land and title that the Malfoys once held before being stripped of them at Lucius’ trial. The head of the Weasley clan became Lord Arthur Weasley, Count of Wishborne, Baron of Hartington and Knight Magica of the Order of the Eagle.

The County of Wishborne was the lands and title lost by the Malfoy family and was where the former Malfoy manor sat and Hartington was the name of the land where the Burrow stood, now separate from Ottery St. Catchpole but still under the Potter Wards. As the truth of what had just occurred settled, whispering broke out within the chamber. Both within the Wizengamot nobility and in the public galleries.

Ottery St. Catchpole suffered a second loss when the House of Lovegood, headed by Xeno Lovegood was created a Barony and he became Lord Xenophilius Lovegood, Baron of Fairyborough. Of note was that Filius Flitwick and Dirk Cresswell’s families were also created as Baronies and Delores Umbridge and Augustus Rookwood, a suspected deatheater who somehow escaped the purge, had their families both rejected. It was the clearest indicator yet about the direction the country was moving.

At the end of the session, Thomas Gibbon, the acting Chief Warlock took a second set of nominations. All of the newly minted and existing nobles were nominated to fill the vacancies in the lower house of the Wizengamot. The selection would not be until the next Wizengamot session and would be much more contentious than the elevation and creation process. Chief Warlock Gibbon closed the session and everyone left to face the waiting reporters.

I was a conservative result for the more progressively minded. 3 of 4 of the families that were elevated to the Upper House were considered light and the 4th family, the Flints, were considered more gray than dark. However, only 4 of the 10 available positions were filled showing that it was still exceedingly difficult to rise into the Upper echelons of wizarding society. Only the McGonagall Clan was elevated within the major nobles.

Similarly, of the 20 nominations in the ranks of the minor nobles, only 7 families had been ennobled and four had been elevated, five if the Weasley’s were counted as accomplishing both. The campaign for membership on the Wizengamot would likely be contentious between the new nobles and the existing ones. And there was speculation that, like the Upper House, all seats would not be filled.

The House of Longbottom had not made any nominations though Neville did support almost all of the people who got elevated. The House of Flint stood out in his mind as someone he would not have supported. He was also not bothered that four seats were still left unfilled. His entourage gathered in his office and relaxed. They planned to allow the media circus to die down before leaving to return the Longbottom Manor.

**[June 7, 1992]**

**… Longbottom Manor, Durham**

\---

Neville woke up in bed with only Hannah. It was odd as he had fell asleep with all of his ladies, including his gran who had started to sleep with them regularly. He recalled falling asleep after cuming in Hannah’s pussy. In fact he remembered drifting off with her on top of him and the feeling of her pussy still massaging his shrinking cock.

He figured he and Hannah were just the last to get up and decided to leave her to sleep. He went toward his shower and stopped when he reached the open door. The sight that greeted him was pleasant and not one he wanted to interrupt.

Padma pressed her sister against the shower wall harder. They had come in here to take a shower but had not even gotten the water turned on. Parvati had told her that she still had some of Neville’s dried cum on her inner thigh and innocently asked if her sister wanted a taste.

Padma had met her sister’s challenge with almost instant passion. She lowered herself in the large shower and raised her sister’s leg, forcing her back against the shower wall. It had started with her licking the dried cum from her sisters thigh but had not stopped there.

Something about Parvati’s voice had ignited Padma’s desire. Deciding to show the girl that she was not to be challenged, she upped the ante and after licking up the dried cum moved her mouth to Parvati’s pussy. Her mouth descended over the dampening pussy and Padma sucked her sister’s clit into her mouth.

She had only intended to lick her sister a little and maybe get her a little frustrated but her sister had raised her leg out of Padma’s hand lifted it straight in the air. The standing split was something they both could do but it always turned Padma on to see her sister so exposed like that.

It was one of Neville’s favorite positions for them to hold why he fucked them. The memory of the last time she was in that position while being fucked spiked her own arousal. She buried her face in her sister’s wet pussy and stuck her tongue as far as it would go. Mixed in with Parvati’s syrupy flavor she could also taste hints of the cum Neville had deposited in the girls pussy the previous night.

Neville’s cum was like an aphrodisiac to them all. And for Padma it moved her spiked arousal into open lust and she sucked hard on her sister’s pussy. She became obsessed with getting that leg to fall and she raised her hand and start to draw shapes directly on Parvati’s ass hole with her finger. She never stopped tonguing her sister’s pussy and she smiled when she saw and felt the raised leg start to vibrate.

Parvati’s hands were white as they pressed into the wall she was against. She knew the game her sister was playing and holding her leg up would be cheating. Her knee bent when Padma pushed a finger into her ass and she came spraying her sister’s face with a clear viscous fluid.

Victorious, Padma rose to face her sister as the other girl lowered her leg. It still vibrated uncontrollably in pleasure and Parvati wondered again who one these games and how that was decided. Instead of worrying about it she wrapped her hands around her twin’s neck and pulled her into a kiss.

Padma’s hand held Parvati’s naked waist as the two deepened the kiss. Their faces danced back and forth as their lips overlapped and their tongues wrestled. Their breasts were smashed against each other and so was their pussies. Parvati pulled them tighter together and shifted to slip her thigh between Padma’s legs. She pulled the girl unto her thigh and smiled when the girl ground her now very wet pussy against it. Parvati smirked and thought “New game, I win”.

Neville watched most of the exchange from the door. He thought it funny that they didn’t notice him when a small hand wrapped around him and grabbed his cock. He decided that he obviously couldn’t judge as he had been so distracted he hadn’t sensed anyone come up to him. He smiled and his cock jumped when he focused on the soft pear of breasts pressing into his back. His jumping cock encouraged the hand wrapped around it to stroke it more firmly.

“You like watching them.” She whispered “I do too.” Having one of their tongues in my pussy always feels so good but what I always want is this” Hannah said. When she finished her sentence she squeezed his cock and he moaned.  Padma and Parvati turned to face him and he almost came from the look they gave him. But they didn’t stop. Padma just kept grinding her pussy against Parvati’s thigh and then they turned and returned to kissing passionately.

Neville stood in the middle of his bathroom watching as his twin lovers passionately kissed each other and rubbed their bodies against each other while his cock got stroked by another of his girlfriends. His life could not get better but his cock wanted more. So, he pulled Hannah around to in front of him and picked her up by her ass. Her legs instantly wrapped around his waist and he carried her to the wall the sisters were against in the shower.

When Hannah’s back hit the wall Neville pushed his cock between her spread thighs and into her pussy. She moaned out “yes” and then started to breathe hard as Neville started to fuck her hard against the wall. All of the girls loved Neville’s more confident and demanding sexual appetite and truthfully, Neville liked it about himself too. He was still reserved at times but he was no longer shy and he definitely had lost all hesitancy when it came to the bodies of the girls he loved.

Padma pulled from the kiss with her sister and looked at Neville. They both had their partners back pressed against the wall of the shower. Neville was fucking into Hannah but it was Parvati’s knee giving Padma pleasure. Neville wanted Hannah to cum so he leaned over and captured her lips for his own. Padma ground her pussy against Parvati hard at Neville’s aggressive and sexy move. Parvati not to be left out turned and sucked Hannah’s lip into her mouth.

Hannah tried to return the kiss but she couldn’t as Neville was still fucking into her against the wall despite paying her little attention, and she could catch her breath. His ability to fuck her so well while focused on someone else made Hannah feel like a whore and in the moment, she loved it. Like Parvati earlier, the palms of her hand was pressed flat against the shower wall and had turned whit from how hard she was pressing down as Neville’s cock slid back and forth inside her hot pussy.

Then Padma came on Parvati’s leg and moved back from Neville’s kiss to get her bearings. Neville turned to see Parvati kissing and sucking on Hannah’s lips and dipped his head and bit Hannah’s nipple. Hannah’s pelvis started to rock faster and her pussy squeezed him and then started to flutter as her orgasm finally overcame her.

Neville put her down on the floor of the shower. He smiled at her quaking legs and heavy breathing before turning to Parvati. Arousal flushed her body at the intense sexual gaze he brought to bear against her. She tried to step toward him but he pushed her back against the wall and pressed his body up to hers. She loved being so constrained by him. He kissed her then kissed her neck. Then spun her around. He lifted her hands and placed them against the wall. Then he used his legs to spread hers.

He was just positioning her like a doll and she could feel her own syrupy goo trailing down her leg from his bold actions. With her hand and chest against the wall her ass back and raised on tip toes, he pushed his cock against her pussy. He didn’t push it in and the need born of expectation was getting to her. Then he put his cock against her ass and before she could register surprise pushed past her anal ring and into her bowels.

He inched his cock forward into her and she opened her mouth to scream in pleasure but no sound came out. When he pulled his cock back out she whimpered and then her scream finally became audible when he slammed back into her. He fucked her ass against the wall for ten minutes and she shook through two anally triggered orgasms when she felt him burst and cum in her.

He pulled the other girls, who had started kissing each other while he fucked Parvati, close and turned on the water. His cock remained buried in her ass and just its presence was causing pleasant aftershocks in Parvati’s body. It also prevented her from moving from where she was pressed against the tile.

When Padma and Hannah started to rub their bodies against him, he finally pulled his cock from Parvati’s ass and she collapsed to the floor of the shower exhausted with a happy smile. She felt his cum start to leak from her stretched ass and another shiver ran through her body. “Neville always wins” was Parvati’s thought as cum continued to ooze from her well used ass.

\---

A happy and relaxed Neville entered the office on the first floor of Longbottom Manor. Much like the Longbottom offices in the Wizengamot, the room was dominated by varnished woods with delicate carvings that spoke of highly skilled workmanship. He had started to think of it as his office but with the hopeful recovery of his father he started to think of himself as a visitor again and he was happy to accept the demotion when the time came.

He settled behind the desk with a determined look on his face. When his father was ready to re-take the reins of the family, Neville was intent on handing him a well-oiled, successful and powerful family to lead. When that time came he would spend most of his time training with the security force he had started. They were two hundred fifty members strong and all had taken the oath and been given the “potion”.

Neville was proud to say that he was the most magically powerful of the group even though his magic was still growing as he went through puberty. For a boy who once thought himself to be a squib, he had come very far. Unfortunately for Neville, he would not be able to spend time training with his still nameless force as the House Longbottom had been swamped by correspondence since the last Wizengamot meeting.

As a member of the Prima Potentia, highest ranking of the Wizarding Nobility and the recognized head, his opinions, support or both was highly desired. The deal he had struck with House Potter had earned him a great deal of respect and recognition. After the last Wizengamot session he had requests from various new and existing nobles looking for his House to support their seating.

He also had correspondence from practically every member of the Upper House wishing to discuss a long list of issues with his House. Despite only holding three votes, his position in society was practically royal. The correspondence from the new elevated Lord Dumbledore reminded him that he, and likely Harry, were probably considered the most easily manipulated as well. All the letters were subtly trying to get around Augusta who held his proxy.

Neville, in addition to his time spent in learning to fight, had also had lessons in politics and business. The Patils were geniuses at understanding business and finance and that included his twin goddesses. Leland and his grandmother were equally brilliant at politics and the group had decided that Neville would be a powerhouse in the Wizarding world. He was sure that Harry was getting similar lessons in both combat and politics but Neville was sure that he was learning as much if not more.

Thinking of his friendship with the boy-who-lived reminded him to stop viewing him as a possible adversary or rival all the time. Remembering Harry’s take down of the men trying to kidnap Daphne before first year reaffirmed to him that not only was Harry a better friend to have than enemy but that perhaps his training had not yet made him a match for his friend and brother.

Looking back at the letter, he was sure that he should be offended. Albus Dumbledore had to be better at the art of manipulation than the letter suggested and it seemed Lord Dumbledore thought him easy pickings. The man would learn that was an error very soon. He started to organize in his mind how the Headmaster’s arrogance could be turned to their favor as he knew it would be his teachers’ first question.

The newly elevated Lord Dumbledore was trying to position himself on two powerful committees and while Neville could agree that the man belonged on the advisory council to the Minister or the Advisory council to the Chief Warlock, he did not think it prudent to put the man on both. Neville figured he would want to chair the committees as well and Neville definitely didn’t think one man should Chair both of those committees.

After marking his thoughts about each letter and leaving it for his grandmother, he considered his “homework” completed and hurried out of the office to try and rejoin the training which he considered more fun. He arrived at the training compound located about a kilometer from the northern ward boundary and joined the men for lunch.

**[June 8, 1992]**

**…Security Forces Training Compound, Longbottom Estates**

Neville was able to dedicate the entire day to training and he was excited about that. He hoped it didn’t make him sound pompous, but he felt the dedication he showed toward his training and the passion he put into bettering his physical and magical skill made him feel worthy of being in Gryffindor. The time when he felt weak and useless were past him and he now felt powerful and dangerous. He would not go looking for fights but he felt like he was making sure he could end them.

Arriving at the training facility, he paused to take it in. He was quite proud of what they built over the last year. The facility covered six acres and was built inside an old growth forest that kept it hidden from view from anyone visiting the main property. It was made up of six buildings that hid beneath the canopy, each littered with expansion charms.

He had finally decided on a name for his force. They would be called Berserks as a nod to the Longbottom Norse origins and they now numbered 250 men. They all lived in a village Neville had authorized near the forest. The men were allowed to bring their families and were given small half acre plots of land to build homes on. To continue the Norse theme the village had been named Midgard. Midgard would not be secret and would be just another magical village in Britain. But under the protection of House Longbottom as Ottery St. Catchpole was under the protection of House Potter.

The security apparatus that had been created from Neville’s idea was nowhere close to what the Lycans had created but it was beyond capable and could if pushed probably take over the British Wizarding Community, minus House Potter, on its own. The force was modeled after the DMLE except it was much more efficient and deadly. Neville had allowed the use of some muggle weapons and tactics and had allowed the purchase of every applicable enchantment and item from the Potter Group.

Neville was excited to see the reaction of his people’s faces when the latest delivery arrived. Harry had contacted him and told him that his order history made it pretty obvious that he was building up a security team and had allowed the House of Longbottom to purchase items that had been reserved for government agencies.

The Unforgivable-Proof vests and a “military grade” civilian version of the badges that protected from the imperious curse was made available to house Longbottom. Lastly Harry had gifted Neville with a case of modified muggle rifles that had various runes and charms on them. Copying runes on magazines, cooling runes on barrels, etc. The rifles were strictly illegal and Neville once again realized that Harry considered them allies even if it was “unofficial” to maintain appearances.

Once in the training facility Neville cleared his mind and dedicated himself to it. He spent an hour with the mental defense trainer refining his occlumency shields. The standard for his Berserks was much higher than the DMLE against which he compared them. For that ability alone Neville was sure any of his people would be accepted as hit wizards if not the combat arm of the Department of Mysteries. His personal Occlumency and Legimency was still progressing but he was in the top 5 or 10% of his own force.

After leaving his occlumency training Neville went to the exercise yard. Neville had been hands on with his security force since the very beginning. He had started exercising with them from the start and had earned the respect of many of the older men that had joined due to his commitment at such a young age. For many of them Neville was not only their boss but also a little brother. That was due to the fact that while in training he considered himself and expected to be treated as a fellow trainee and nothing more.

The exercise yard was where this attitude was the most on display. The muggleborn recruits had quickly come the same conclusion Remus Lupin had and recognized that culturally magicals, especially European magicals, did not condition their bodies past the base necessity. Magic was viewed as the only power that was needed. As the Berserks was being formed, most quickly determined that physical fitness training and equipment would be beneficial and necessary.

When Neville first arrived at the exercise yard his magic had been unbound for almost a year and he had collected to himself three gorgeous women. He thought himself powerful magically and expected that to translate. He was wrong. He had already shed much of his baby weight and was showing signs of the powerful stocky build he would carry in adulthood but he was not ready for the exercise regimen that the Berserks had created for itself.

He made no complaints and just followed what everyone else was doing while making sure to stay out of their way. This was a personal mission for him only. It didn’t take long for them to notice him and even less time after that for them to draw him into their training. They had eventually done some research in the muggle world and using books and video tapes learned the proper ways to do things.

It was an open day when Neville arrived and he moved to the weight training area and began to do his sets. He finished his weight training and then stretched and did a five mile run on the track around the area before moving on to the stretching. They had read that stretching between rotations was very important.

Some of the newer recruits were recommending joining muggle training facilities to learn properly and develop a more effective fitness and training plan and Neville had whole heartedly agreed. Currently the team leadership was investigating what skills they needed beyond just exercise and how they could get that training in the muggle world.

The last rotation of his training was his favorite. Sword combat. Neville was a prodigy with a blade. Even before his magic was unbound he had taken to the sword forms with a surprising ease. With his magic under his full control plus the boost gained from the formula, he was deadly. The trainers had recognized this and had expanded his training to various sword and dagger fighting styles.

Most people thought Neville’s talent was with plants. Knowing how brilliant he was at Herbology, it would terrify them to know that he was an order of magnitude more skilled and driven with a blade in his hand. That had been limited to European melee style fighting and some boxing until the day when Neville entered the training room and was faced with something new.


	5. The Week: The Fall

**[June 8, 1992] [Continued]**

**…Security Forces Training Compound, Longbottom Estates**

…Flashback

Neville’s trainer was one of the pureblood members of the group that would be named Berserks. All of whom were young men, second sons or greater, from the Abbot and Diggory family. Robert Abbott was one of Hannah’s cousins and was a fencing master and had helped to develop Neville’s skills. The man had no problem admitting that the young heir had surpassed him.

That was why Robert had found the man that was currently in the training room to meet with Neville. The man was a muggle and it had been a watershed moment when Augusta had agreed to allow Robert to purposely violate the Statute of Secrecy to recruit the man to help train Neville and likely the rest of the security team.

Soga Yoshisada was a Japanese man that could trace his personal family history back to the days of the Samurai. His family had for generations taken that connection seriously even when such things were looked down upon. He considered himself as close to a Samurai as one could be in modern times. Though he supposed he would more accurately be Ronin as he had no master.

He had immigrated to the UK as part of his family’s business plan to expand their company. As part of his family’s tradition he was a master at Aikido and Kendo and had been practicing at a dojo when Robert had found him and approached him. The master of the dojo had allowed him the opportunity to use the space to practice and the other man had acknowledged that “Yoshisada-sama” had a skill far beyond his own.

The discovery that magic actually existed was not a tremendous surprise to the man as it explained some of the odd things that his family had come into contact with that had no explanation. It had taken three weeks of discussion and negotiation including speaking with the family leadership in Japan for Soga Yoshisada to agree to train a westerner.

The final deciding factor was when the future Sensei was given the opportunity to watch Neville train with his blade. The boy was indeed a prodigy and the opportunity to teach him to use a katana was one that the man felt he could not ignore.

Neville was brought up to speed on what the man’s presence meant and thanked the man for offering his time and effort in training him. With that Neville had the most interesting combat training he had ever imagined. His first lesson was how to serve tea. Neville, being a boy, had loved the various ninja and kung-fu movies he had been introduced to over the summer and so was familiar with some of the traditions that had been copied into the movies.

Learning the actual tradition was exciting to him and he opened himself to the entire learning process. For his new Sensei, the young man had passed a test. Yoshisada knew how much his culture had been sold and marketed in movies and was impressed that the boy did not seem to think himself knowledgeable because of what he had seen in the movies. The boy was also calm and patient in a way that Yoshisada had not been at that age.

…End Flashback

It had taken almost the entire summer before his Sensei had begun to teach him the various sword forms. No one told him but he had learned them at a speed that was awe inspiring to Yoshisada. Now at the beginning of this summer he was proud to show that he had not let his training slip while at school. Once again Yoshisada was amazed. The young man had gotten better during the school year and if not for his periodic commands to halt, the boy would have beaten him already.

Deciding that there was nothing to be gained by denying the young man the truth he called a halt to their training. He sat Neville down and told him the truth about his remarkable progress. Neville was astonished but accepted the praise graciously. He and his sensei then devised a training regimen that would challenge Neville and make him even more skilled. No longer would he be teaching him, but rather they would be working together to improve and refine and to create a style unique to Neville.

**[June 9, 1992]**

**…Abandoned Home, Paris, France**

He had been running and hiding for two years but hope had finally returned to him. His life had effectively ended many years before that when his master had been defeated by the son of the person he hated most in the world. Since the discovery of his betrayal everyone hated him but they still did not know the whole story. He had been betrayed first.

It had started when they had graduated. His best friend was the heir of a Prima Potentia family and was ridiculously wealthy. They should have vanished behind some powerful wards and wait the whole thing out. They were all pureblooded wizards and so even if Voldemort won, they would not have been hurt. Especially if they had not participated in the war.

Instead the fool Potter had convinced Sirius and Remus to join the fight. He didn’t even really ask or discuss with them, he just expected them all to put their lives on the line to help muggleborns. Then Peter had been snooping around when he witnessed James being offered safety for him, his new muggleborn wife and all his friends.

Without discussing it with them, James had rejected the offer from the deatheater. Peter Pettigrew, in his mind, had been betrayed by his friend. People were dying daily and James had decided that they should die without even talking to them about it. He stewed for a week before deciding that he would save himself. He thought of trying to convince Remus to join him but the man was a fool and Peter knew he would not have made the smart move.

He was asked to spy and did it. At first he only turned over information on the people he didn’t like but then he was brought before Lord Voldemort. The power of the Dark Lord was awe inspiring and unlike Potter, he promised to share it with his favored followers. Before long he was a loyal follower. Because of his spying he did not participate in the full revels but his Lord would provide entertainment for him. Once he had been given one of the girls that had rejected him at Hogwarts after her family had been murdered. He enjoyed showing her the consequences of the errors in her youth.

Then his opportunity to rise to the highest levels of his Lords inner circle. Potter had become a target and he had the secret. He had eagerly told his master and the Dark Lord had taken him along to witness his greatest victory. It was supposed to be the greatest night of his life and turned into the worst as he watched his master’s killing curse be repelled. He had collected his master’s wand and ran.

He had become a true believer and knew his master would return. He would be there with his master’s wand and his master would reward him. He knew he could no longer spy. It would not be long before everyone knew of his betrayal. Then fate had smiled on him and he had outsmarted the “great” Sirius Black. With his death faked and his name revered as a hero he had found a family that was close to both the Potters and Dumbledore to wait for his master’s return. That family would be well placed to learn what was happening.

Then two years ago Sirius Black had been set free and he had ran. He knew it was only a matter of time before he would have been discovered. The truth would come out and there would be a search for him. Sirius and Remus would tell the secret of his animagus form, so that would not even be able to help him. He had made it to France by the end of that first summer and attempted to execute the same plan he had so many years ago.

He found a poor wizarding family. They weren’t as well placed as the Weasley’s had been but he would be safe. He would become a pet of the family and not only would he eat well but he would be able to keep tabs on what was happening in England. Unfortunately the French family did not consider a rat endearing and he had nearly been killed when the mother had started shooting curses at him.

That first year had been miserable. It was difficult to find a magical place to stay as most places had pest detection wards. It was made more difficult by the spreading influence of Potter’s company. The security wards they were selling included animagus detection and it seemed to him like James’ memory was slowly inching toward getting his revenge.

He hated the man even more as he read of what Harry Potter was doing. If James had done the same instead of trying to be a soldier, all their lives would have been better. He just considered it another betrayal that justified what he had done. Bitterness rose in him at what he had lost again because of a Potter. He had gotten away with it. The world had considered him a hero and he had found a happy place. He was allowed to be lazy and well fed. All he had to do was wait in peace till the Dark Lord returned and then come forward and accept his prize.

Eventually he had been forced into the muggle world. It provided him some relief from the encroaching wards that the Potter Group seemed to be selling everywhere but had not made life any better. He was a rat, not a mouse which meant that no one thought he was cute. He had settled in the walls of a muggle restaurant in France. It was warm enough and he could find food in the garbage and left overs. He made sure to not leave his droppings inside the restaurant as he did not want to have to deal with an exterminator. Once he had found safety and security, he was able to calm his mind a bit and think.

He never really developed a plan beyond survival and some level of comfort but he was able to sneak into the magical shopping district of Paris every once in a while to keep up to date with the news. He still had his master’s wand and it acted as a lifeline for him. His master would return and he would get power. He would be rewarded for keeping it safe. It was a refrain he constantly repeated to himself.

It was the beginning of the second year when his panic started to return to him. Sirius and Remus had started to amass power to themselves. The pictures he had seen of the Lycans had been terrifying. And Peter new that Remus had probably told them all to kill him on site. He was currently making his way toward Eastern Europe. He had read about the massive corruption scandal in Britain and it had been the last straw.

He recognized many of the names and realized that more than just him had been preparing themselves for the Dark Lords return. But Potter had once again ruined things. He was ready to let panic creep back into him when he felt a twinge in his Dark mark. He had stared at it in wonder for an hour when the feeling started to fade. He didn’t know what drew him but he started to chase the fading feeling. Literally.

He ran all out for two days. Excitement as the feeling would strengthen and fade with his movements, leading him. His excitement turned to giddiness. His master had returned and was calling him. He would find his master, deliver his wand and together they would show the world it error in underestimating the Dark Lord’s power.

**…Security Forces Training Compound, Longbottom Estates**

After completing his training with his Sensei, Neville sent an owl to Harry requesting a lunch meeting. He received a quick response inviting him and his girls to Potter Castle and he gathered the girls together to let them know of his plans. The girls would be able to visit with Harry’s girls while the two boys talked about a business proposal Neville wanted to make. Hannah was especially excited as she hadn’t seen Susan since the end of term and they had remained each other’s best friend outside the harems they both belonged to. She had been a little nervous that Romilda had taken her place.

Harry, Ron and their respective girlfriends greeted Neville in the entrance hall after allowing Neville and his group flu access. While the thirteen girls quickly went off to the garden to play with the Drakes, Harry, Ron, Lavender and Neville went to the Harry’s office. “So, Nev, Whats up?” was Harry’s opening as the Potter group flopped into lounge chairs.

Neville chuckled to himself. Harry was determined to make their interactions informal and Neville still found Harry’s openness a little confusing. The two of them should be weary of each other because of all the money and power they both wielded but Harry seemed stubborn about keeping their relationship as a friendship. Deciding it was past time for him to show the same faith in their friendship Harry had, he threw himself into an open seat on a lounge chair and explained.

“Harry, We are both building armies to protect us. I think what happened to our parents and to our houses have shown us both that our families can’t put the House’s safety in the hands of the ministry, no matter how good a job it might be doing right now. I think that you figured this out before me and I don’t even want to know how far behind House Longbottom is but I am proud to say that you might be the only group on the planet that I am currently worried about and even then it would not be an easy victory for you.”

Harry looked at him and then Ron and Lavender before smiling back at Neville. “Do you want to have, what muggles call war games. Mock battles where we test or forces against each other.” Lavender rolled her eyes at the excitement that this brought to the face of the three boys. She loved her boys very much, in different ways but sometimes they could be such…boys.

Getting the discussion back on topic Lavender asked Neville “What was it you wanted to talk about Neville?” The boys blushed at being caught up in their excitement before Neville explained. He first made sure they all knew about Samurai and then announced that he had found a muggle whose family still followed the old ways to be his Sensei.

Neville was forced to admit that his trainers thought he was a prodigy with a blade and this was an extension of that. He also admitted that over the past year he had already completed his training. Harry admitted that he was better at hand-to-hand than sword fighting and the same was true for Ron and Lavender. Neville nodded at the information and then got around to his purpose.

He shared another secret and revealed that his Sensei had no real connection to magic and that they had violated the Statute of Secrecy to get him as a trainer. The smiles that he received suggested that he was not the only one that had done that. He went on telling them that he remembered that the Lycans had gotten into forging and Neville wanted to commission a gift for is Sensei. A magically forged Katana.

Neville could feel something shift in the room but couldn’t identify what it was. Harry looked at him for a long moment and then got up and wrote a note before calling for an elf and asking him to deliver it. Then he sat back down and started to speak.

Neville was amazed at what he was hearing. The House of Potter had gone far beyond what House Longbottom had done. They had also recruited muggles, more than one, as consultants to teach the Lycans new ways of training.

Harry did not tell his friend that they were turning the muggles into Lycans. He didn’t want to put the boy in a position like that because if or when that became known their might be fallout. But he did tell him that they had already adapted the Japanese sword making techniques into the Lycan Forges. “They don’t make katanas as they are developing a “Lycan Blade” but they can.”

Neville nodded and then added that he also wanted to commission five hundred axe heads. He wanted each of his Berserks to have one as their fallback weapon and symbol of membership. Neville told the group that the axe handles would come from his own forests. They all knew the power that would bring to the enchantments. Remus walked in at that point and the young people caught the large man up on what they were discussing.

Remus was surprised at how much Harry had divulged but rolled with the information and promised Neville a quote for the pieces he requested. Once Remus had a good idea of what Harry had shared and what he had not, Remus was also able to give Neville some advice about sources he could go to in the muggle world. The Lycan Alpha also suggested that Neville research muggle promotion scales as it was more diverse. “Opportunities for reward and advancement is very important to unit moral and cohesiveness” Remus said.

The group joined the other girls outside in the garden to watch and play with the Drakes. Neville and his girls were still in awe of the creatures and Harry was reminded again that they had gotten so used to the creatures constant presence that they had forgotten how revolutionary they were in the wizarding world. He remembered he had gotten a request from Newt Scammander to be allowed to bring his son to observe the creatures and decided to allow it.

After a wonderful lunch Neville and his girls returned to Longbottom Manor. He immediately brought them up to date on what he had learned from Harry about the House of Potter. It was Parvati that wondered what else House Potter had up its sleeves if it considered that information something that could be shared with friends. It was a sobering thought. Harry was more open than Neville would have expected but he was sure that his friends still had secrets.

**…McGonagall Manor, Scotland**

\---

**…Flashback**

She was pinned beneath Kerstan and she did not know why she was so horny. Her entire body was trembling in need and her ass and pussy seemed to be crying in frustration.  Since the end of the school year she had kept herself busy with her responsibilities toward House Potter and toward her Amazons but multiple times a day she found herself tracking down one or more of her boyfriends and fucking them.

She had taken Kyler’s hard cock in her ass that morning on the breakfast table. Breakfast was normally a flirty affair between the 8 people in her household and it was not unusual for a hand job or even a blow job to occur at the table but something came over her when Kyler had pinched her nipple and before she knew it she was bent over the table with his rock hard cock plowing into her ass. She had demanded it be her ass.

It wasn’t just her either because after Kyler had deposited a load in her ass and pulled his cock free, Pomona had latched on her mouth and sucked the cum out of her. The ass fucking had given her orgasm and Pomona’s tongue had given her the second. Kathleen had cleaned Kyler’s cock while Poppy had Samantha had fucked Koenraad and Kerstan to their own orgasm.

That Afternoon, it had been Koenraad that she desperately wanted. She found him in the bathroom where he had just finished peeing. He got one shake before she had sucked his cock into her mouth. He had become hard almost instantly and she had licked and sucked him till he came in her mouth. She had made sure to let him cum in her mouth and not into her stomach.

She swallowed half of it and walked around with the other half of his huge load for 20 minutes before grabbing Samantha and pushing the rest of it into the younger girl’s mouth. She had spent another 30 minute licking the excited girl to orgasm before returning to what she was doing.

The whole house was the same. She could swear the whole place smelled like sex. She had caught site of Kerstan fucking Pomona at one point and came in her panties when she saw that Kathleen was sliding two fingers in his ass at the same time. Ass play was knew for the boys and they refuse to touch each other but the girls found that a finger or two would give them more intense orgasms.

She had grabbed Poppy who was also smelling of wet pussy from watching the scene and they had fallen into 69. By unspoken agreement, both women went for each other’s ass and  Minerva had felt Poppy’s long tongue slip into her ass as she pushed her own tongue into Poppy’s. It had led to massive orgasms for both of them.

Now she was pinned, face down, beneath Kerstan and desperately wanted what Pomona had gotten. Her pussy was so wet she could probably fill a mason jar with her fluids. But Kerstan was taking his time with her and she was getting desperate. She kept raising her ass in hopes that the hot cock she felt against her skin would slide into her. It didn’t matter which hole, both were twitching in need.

His hot breath was against her ear as he whispered profanities in her ears. “You have all this cock, and your slutty pussy still wants more.” He said and she shivered again. “I should tell them all that our mistress is really just a needy whore” that caused her to whimper out “Please”. She felt as if her body temperature was spiking and only his cock could break her fever.

Then it happened and the next time she rolled her hip up, he buried his cock to the root in her ass. She was sure his cock had gotten bigger or her cunt had gotten smaller because it felt like a small log was being pushed into her. Fortunately she was exceedingly wet and his cock slid completely into her body.

Neither of them wanted slow love making, though and he began to fuck her hard. He held her down with a hand between her shoulder blades and just pounded her pussy. She stated to try and thrash around as she started to climb fast toward a massive orgasm. His strength held and she was only able to fuck her hips and ass up into him.

A massive orgasm crashed into her ad she bit the sheets to muffle her scream. “Bitch wants to deny me my scream” She heard in her ear and then his cock pushed into her ass and she was not able to bite down again before she screamed in renewed pleasure. He grabbed her hips and dragged her up to her knees before he started a stead and fast fucking into her ass. She was naked and covered in sweat and trapped in a pleasure cycle that had been going on the entire day.

She looked up when she felt the bed shift and saw Kyler’s gorgeous naked form moving toward her with his huge cock hard and pointing right at her. He didn’t even break pace as he slipped up to her and slid his cock into her mouth. She moaned. She loved having her holes all filled and with two cock s in her she desperately hoped the third wasn’t fucking one of her retainers or concubines.

She didn’t know how he slipped through her legs and up her body but the first time she noticed Koenraad’s face beneath her was the same time he pushed his cock into her pussy completing her stuffing. Kyler looked down at the love of his life as she sucked his cock. It had not been his intention to find love for he and his brothers when he came to teach at Hogwarts but he was undeniably happy with the brilliant and gorgeous woman that they had found.

He groaned when she shifted her body to take weight of her arms and lifted them to massage his balls. She had the amazing ability to fuck all three of them at the same time and focus each part of her body on giving each cock maximum pleasure.

She stopped bobbing her head up and down his shaft to suck on just the head of his cock, sucking on it like a straw before allowing it to slide back into her mouth. Unlike she had been doing, she did not stop when his cock reached the back of her throat. She took his entire 10 inch cock till her lips were resting against his balls and then she started to swallow, contracting her throat around his cock.

“Oh shit” he moaned at the pleasure when she took the hand that had been massaging his balls and started to rub a finger across his asshole. His whole body twitched and then she pushed a finger into his ass. He started to rock his hips fucking her throat and riding his ass up and down her finger.

He whimpered when she slid his cock back out of her mouth sucking his length the entire time and stroking her finger back and forth into his ass. She repeated herself twice more, deep throating his cock and adding a second finger in his ass, stroking his cock and his ass faster and faster before he could take no more and came in her mouth.

Kerstan looked down at his own cock splitting open Minerva’s ass. He was on his knees with his legs spread and had both hands gripping her ass. He loved her. All three of them did and finding someone like her had been a godsend for the triplets. They had never thought they would find one woman to satisfy them all and were worried if they could find multiple women that they could love and would love them in the way they needed.

He was brought out of his musings when Minerva’ ass gripped his cock tighter and sent a jolt of pleasure directly to his balls. He squeezed her round, tight ass harder in response and was rewarded with another pleasurable squeeze around his cock. He increased his pace fucking her. With all three of her holes filled she would tremble in mini orgasm every three or four of his strokes.

When she came her muscles would flex and release before trembling like a small earthquake ran through her body. For him those quakes would ripple through her ass and along the length of his cock. He fucked her faster and faster as the quakes became more and more intense until he his cock pumped her ass full of his cum.

Koenraad had been the last to the party but had gotten the best prize. It started when he crawled between Minerva’s legs to get under her body. She was on all fours being fucked in the ass by one of his brothers while the other fed his cock back and forth into her mouth.

He had gotten a close up view of his brother fucking her ass and watched as her pussy seem to suck on the air in desperate need for attention. He had caused one of her continuous orgasms when he had taken the time to lick her clit before sliding forward under her body.

He had paused again at her firm breasts. He lingered there, sucking each nipple into his mouth. He loved her breast. Large and firm with long nipples. He shimmed forward a bit more and was finally in position to claim is prize. He adjusted his cock and with timing that only magical triplets could have he plunged his 10 inch cock into her pussy without interrupting the rhythm of his brothers spit roasting of her body.

He felt her whole body warble as a major orgasm hit. He smiled and kissed at her neck telling her that they would not be satisfied with only wringing one of those out of her body. That is when she shifted. Her pussy took his whole cock and she shifted her weight back so she could use her hands on Kyler’s cock.

It felt wonderful to him and shifter her breasts so he could suck on them and continue to fuck her. Her pussy was soaking wet and gripping at his cock constantly. Her entire body was flushed in pleasure and he could feel the muscles in her stomach every time they vibrated because of another orgasm

Eventually his cock could take no more and he came. It happened at the same time as his brothers. That did not happen every time they had sex but every once in a while he and his two brothers would synchronize and fill Minerva with cum at the same time.

It triggered a massive orgasm in the woman and Koenraad was able to claim the grandest prize. He was the one in position to hold her when his other two brothers pulled their cocks from her. They had waited a full minute for her orgasm to pass and she was still shaking with aftershocks when she settled in his arms.

His brothers settled to either side of them. He held her as her twitches settled and she fell away to sleep in his arms with a satisfied smile on her face. Before he fell off to sleep, his last thought was how much he loved her and how happy he was that she had been able to love them in return.

\---

Minerva woke from another restful sleep and stretched. She sighed at the pleasant lingering soreness that reminded her of a night with her three lovers. She was the first to awake and she felt the warmth that the three men that surrounded her produced keeping her warm. She closed her eyes and listened to their soft breathing. She was sure she was the only one awake and she took a moment to dwell in the feeling of love and security.

She rose from the bed carefully. She did not want to wake them. She wondered where Pomona and Poppy were and remembered they had been taking to bed by Kathleen and Samantha. Her priestesses and her concubines had become quite friendly and seemed to have developed a sixth sense for when she wanted the boys to herself.

She looked the three brothers sleeping in the bed. Tall, thin and muscled, they looked like three Greek gods and the thought brought her attention back to the soreness in her sensitive areas. She moved to her changing room to get her silk robe and caught a look at herself in the floor to ceiling mirror.

She hoped she was not becoming narcissistic but looking at her body in the mirror brought a smile to her face. She had made the effort to bring herself back from the tired and ragged person she had become. Most of that work was done when she got access to the amazon’s potions and it had more than completed her transformation.

She had gained an inch in height and now stood 5’9” tall. She had a thin, athletic frame that supported her large 32 DD breasts. Her breasts had not increased in size or shape but still managed to look more exquisite than they had before. She rubbed her hands across her flat stomach and up over the swell of her breasts and smiled at the tingle she gave herself.

Her nipples were perpetually at least semi-hard and she wasn’t certain if it was due to the potion or not.  She did know that most of her male, and a good portion of her female, students noticed and she secretly enjoyed the failed subtle glances she routinely got.

Kyler routinely told her she moved with the grace of a dancer and bearing of queen. All her boys agreed it gave her an aura of danger and power that was very sexy. Looking at herself in the mirror she admitted to herself that she was very beautiful. She still believed the younger future Lady’s carried themselves just as well with the benefit of youth. Susan and Daphne, especially to her mind carried the same aura around them.

Agreeing to follow Harry Potter had been one of the best decisions of her life. His idea for her to expand her family through the muggleborn girls and women she had mentored for her entire career was inspired and it had taken on a life of its own.

She should not have been surprised at what the women could accomplish when simply given an opportunity nor the ambitiousness of the projects they would attempt. Their first being Themyscira, the floating city that had been built on her property. She could see it from her bedroom window and after a year in operation, still gave her chills to see.

Hogwarts had concluded for the year and she had yet to decide what to do with her time. She had an open invitation to stay in the residence her Amazons had built her on the island. They considered her their patron goddess. It was a ceremonial title meant to convey her role as their Lady and the Head of the House they had sworn allegiance to.

It was just a way to convey their service in the theme of the Greek pantheon that they had named their order for. English magic was based in the feudal system and so the Amazons were actually a chivalric order. Whatever it was called, she knew that if she took up residence on the island she would be treated like a visiting patron goddess even if no one really believed she was one.

She had been avoiding doing that. The historical Greek gods and goddesses had been wizards witches similar to the Prima Potentia who had let their power go to their head and she was afraid to fall in the same trap if she allowed her Amazons to “worship” her.

She furrowed her eyebrows for a minute before coming to decision. Her family was a light sided family and for too long light had become synonymous with unerringly humble and it had not done them any real good. Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom had led a revolution and all around magical Britain, the families of the light had started to proudly display their pride.

She would do the same. The previous year she had brought two women, Kathleen and Samantha, with her to the castle. The two women were Amazon priestesses who had dedicated their lives to serve her personally and the truth was she loved it. She was a high noble and it was time she enjoyed more of the benefits of that position.

Decision made she wrapped her diaphanous silk robe around her nude body and left her changing rooms to tell the household they would be moving to Themyscira for the summer. She re-entered the bedroom and saw that her boys had woken up and were looking at her. Deciding her announcement could wait a few hours she dropped her robe and went back to the bed.

It was not easy to gather the energy to leave her bed. Her body had renewed its pleasant soreness from the previous night and she now had a few muscles that kept twitching of their own accord. She was frankly surprised that her mind could still think clearly through the fog of pleasure.

She looked up and saw Kathleen and Samantha enter the room with a tray. She was sitting up in the bed and leaning against Kyler’s chest. Koenraad’s head lay in her lap and Kerstan was at her feet. All three were rubbing fingers delicately against her body, adding a relaxing afterglow to their earlier efforts.

The two priestesses who had devoted their lives to her were very beautiful. They were around the same height, Kathleen being the taller of the two by an inch at 5’9”. Like Minerva, they both had swimmer’s frames. Samantha looked slightly more voluptuous with 34B breast and wider hips. Kathleen breasts seemed smaller but no less appealing with the larger cup at 33C.

They had started calling themselves acolytes and would dress in short thigh length white robes. The robes weren’t any more revealing than what all the girls wore at Hogwarts but there slightly older age made them a favorite within the ranks of the male students of the school.

Walking toward her, the two girls wore Minerva’s favorite “acolyte” uniform. It only consisted of an ankle length sheer skirt. Other than that they were topless and their beautiful and firm breasts remained exposed. There perfect bronze skin accentuated only by the bronze choker that designated them as priestesses.

Kathleen settled next to her with the tray and Minerva saw that it contained an assortment of fruits and a small bowl of what looked like honey. Samantha sat next to Kathleen and picked up a slice of pear, dipped it into the honey and held it out toward Minerva. “Mistress?” the pretty woman said in a delightfully sexy voice.

Minerva took a bite and sighed in pleasure. It was delicious. And being fed by hand while her strong men held and softly massaged her skin has heavenly. It reminded her of her earlier decision. “Please tell Poppy and Pomona to join us” she said. As if waiting to be called the two women entered the room dressed similarly to Kathleen and Samantha.

Her position as patron to the Amazon Order had come with definite perks. The best of which were currently feeding her honey covered fruit. But it also allowed her to some perks that she could not deny she enjoyed. The Amazons had decide that they would share their elixir with no one. But Minerva was excluded from that rule. Not only was she allowed to have it but she could give it to anyone she saw fit.

It had been an amazing latitude they had given her and she had promised herself to be circumspect with it. She had given it the Remus for Septima so the girl could finally be with the Lycan she had so obviously lusted after. And she had given it to all her lovers.

The effect on the Capstonson brothers, other than the expected increase in strength and agility, had been wonderful. A slight increase to their girth and even slighter to their length but the wonderful thing had been the increase to their stamina. Whatever fat they may have had on their bodies had also been washed away and it was as if they were now chiseled from granite.

The two professors approaching her had seen the same changes she had. They had already devoted effort into being more mindful of their physical appearance and the potion had simply completed the transformation. They were stronger and faster and deliciously more flexible. Final pockets of fat that had stubbornly refused to vanish were also gone.

Poppy Pomphrey was the shortest of the entire group at only 5’5” but she was also so the most well-endowed of the group of women. She had a massive 40H bust that hung naturally but with almost no sag. Pomona also had large breast but hers were comparatively more modest at a 34F and a slightly taller 5’7”.

When the two arrived, Minerva smiled at the renewed interest that her busty concubines inspired in Kyler as it pushed against her. “We are going to summer on Themyscira” she announced. Everyone smiled at this. The island town was close enough to see from the manors bedrooms but it still represented a wondrous place for them.

Kathleen and Samantha, especially, were pleased because it signaled to them that their patron “goddess” was finally accepting her due. They would message the queen that they were on their way along with the message that their “Athena” was more accepting of her role and their desire to honor her.

**[June 10, 1992] (Bellatrix, Lestrange Brothers and Barty Crouch Jr. Escape)**

**…Location Unknown**

The four people huddled together in a barn unsure of what they should do now. Of them, only Bellatrix knew how they had escaped. Since she was the only one that seemed to be able to think straight, it was not an issue that mattered at the moment. She looked out into the night with a gaze full of surprising intensity and purpose considering she was the member of the group that had been imprisoned the longest. She had beaten her brother and husband to her cell by 3 days.

Bellatrix Lestrange had not lost any of her madness or cruelty due to her incarceration. Nor had she lost any of her dedication to her Lord. If she were a muggle, psychologist would have likely diagnosed her as a psychopath.  It’s a disorder that causes a person to lack morality and empathy, but more importantly creates a mental immunity to Dementors.

Next to the insane woman, Barty Crouch Jr. was the only member of their group of four that seemed able to focus, even a little, but even he waited silently for something. He did not know what they were waiting for but he at least had the mental capacity to wonder. Barty’s ability to focus was not because he had a particularly strong constitution or will but rather was because he had not spent nearly as long under the effects of the Dementors as his compatriots.

Bellatrix had spent almost thirteen years in the company of the vile creatures and Jr found himself impressed with her fortitude. He had spent less than two years in the prison since being found under his father’s imperious curse and he was sure he was only barely hanging on to his sanity.

Unlike Bellatrix, the Lestrange brothers were exactly as he had expected. Their eyes were dead and they seemed incapable of even breathing without instruction. They would cry, then whimper, then laugh then go silent in varying order. The two former men, as Jr. considered them barely human at this point, had completely gone insane.

Bellatrix let out a soft cackle and Jr. concluded “You can’t drive the mad insane”. He yelped as the crazed woman moved like lightning into his personal space and grabbed his prison robes in her boney but surprising strong hands. “What did you say?” He looked into her wild eyes and only managed to stutter out “N..N..Nothing”. She laughed in his face and moved back to where she had been standing.

He hated the fear she could inspire in him. After all these years, he should be the one that could inspire fear, especially in the emaciated creature Bellatrix Lestrange had become. He did not make the same mistake again, though, and he kept his thoughts to himself. Suddenly a bright light appeared and small van pulled up next to the barn.

“Let’s go” came the soft but steady voice of their leader. Barty lifted Rodolphus and Bellatrix hefted Rabastan. The two cowering men could barely stand but they were able to get them to the back of the muggle contraption. Barty wanted to complain about being forced to travel like a muggle but his earlier confrontation kept his mouth shut.

The door to the back of the van opened and a shadowy figure gestured for them to enter. Barty could not tell who it was but Bellatrix seemed to recognize them a led her husband over and then into the vehicle. Barty did the same with Rodolphus before climbing in himself. Once settled, he was finally able to see who had helped him and chided himself as he should not have been surprised. He did wonder why her husband had not been freed as well but the activity had drained the last of his strength and he fell asleep without asking.

He was awoken with a kick and made to read a sheet of paper. “The Dark Lord’s will begins again at 6 Cranston Ln.” It took three attempts but his mind was finally able to understand and he was able to see the cottage. It took nearly two hours to get the Lestrange brothers able to go inside. He was not sure if they fully comprehended the secret but they no longer shook violently when anyone tried to bring them to the house.

**…Security Forces Training Compound, Longbottom Estates**

Neville entered the room he had in the training facility. His body was very sore but he was happy. His Sensei had increased his training in the martial arts and was devising things to push his body to it limits. He had thought that the exercises being done by the Berserks had been hard but his Sensei had pushed his body up to and probably past his capabilities. Considering that he had been enhanced by the potion they had developed, Neville was surprised that Sensei had been able to exhaust him.

After each grueling session he would have to conduct a tea ceremony. Neville never imagined it could be so hard to hold a tea cup steady. He struggled with his clothes a bit as even those movements were a challenge for his exhausted body. Eventually he got his clothes off and climbed into his shower. He never noticed the two people watching him with a smile.

He sighed as the warm water from his shower ran over his body. Despite the soreness Neville was sure he was on the right path and was happy that the time was coming to extend this training to the rest of the Berserks. He was pondering ways to improve his security force when he felt a small had rub his shoulders.

He closed his eyes and allowed the person, who he was relatively sure was Padma, massage his body as he stood under the water. He open his eyes and looked at Parvati when she moved next to him holding a soapy rag. Closing his eyes again he allowed the two women to work in tandem to massage and clean him.

\---

After bathing and drying him the two beauties led Neville back to his bed. Once seated Padma straddled his lap and started to kiss him along his jaw line. Parvati was on her knees in the bed behind him and he could feel her breast rubbing against his shoulders and head as she used her whole body to rub against him.

His hands cupped Padma’s ass and squeezed, eliciting a moan from her as she sucked on his neck. His hard cock’s shaft was pressing into her, reaching from her pussy to her ass hole and he used his grip to slide her back and forth along it. He felt her wetness along his length as it became easier to slide her back and forth along himself.

He would never get tired of looking at their naked bodies. Despite the increasing pleasure her hot pussy was giving me and the matching desire to fuck her, he held himself back to admire her body. She was especially gorgeous as her own need became more and more desperate as he held her firm to deny her pussy what it wanted.

She had started to flex her pussy against his cock. It was a feeling like a wet kisses along his length but he did not succumb. He was enjoying her sexy squirming too much. Her nipples were hard and seemed to also be begging for him to give them pleasure and stop torturing them. And he still resisted, his confidence bolstered by the slick wetness he felt against his cock as her need continued to climb.

“Please Nev, she said into his ear.” Then he heard Parvati in his other ear. “Yes, please fuck my sister Nev. She wants your cock so bad. I want to see you split her open.” His cock jumped at the dual sexy voices and Padma’s arms squeezed tighter around his neck when she felt it.

Parvati’s hard nipples pressing into his back and Padma’s pressing into his chest, their melodic sensual voices tickling his ear and the wet heat of Padma’s pussy sliding up his cock combined to be too much for him. He could no longer justify denying himself the pleasure or their bodies nor could he remember why he had desired to hold himself back.

His hands still gripped Padma’s ass and he used that grip to lift her up till his cock could stand fully erect and then lowered her down. He would never get tired of her wet, hot pussy surrounding his hard cock and her arousal allowed him to slip into her tight cavern with barely any resistance. Still gripping her ass, he used it to pull her back up his length before pushing back down and fucking into her body. Her breast rubbed across his chest as he moved and he could feel her hard nipples rubbing against him.

Parvati’s nipples pressed harder into his back, as well, as she whispered in his ear encouragements about fucking her sister. She wanted him to make her scream, to dominate her completely and claim her mind and body. She described how good it felt to have his big cock filling her completely and told him it was the same for her sister because they had the same size pussies.

Parvati’s words were a true turn on and he felt his cock pulse with his own arousal as much as the tight wetness that surrounded it. He increased his grip on Padma’s ass eliciting a groan from the heavily breathing girl and then increased the speed he fucked her as well. Padma just hung on to his neck breathing harder and harder as she let him control her body.

His cock had grown recently or she had just noticed it but he was pressing harder against her cervix and the pleasure was robbing her of the ability to speak.  Her whole body tensed and she rode out a large orgasm squeezing her pussy hard against Neville’s cock.

Then he slammed into her hard, his cock press firmly against the back of her pussy and she felt his cock start to pump as he deposited a load of cum right against the entrance to her womb. Despite the erotic nature of what they were doing his cum felt more loving and romantic than raw and passionate. And she smiled in pleasure at the thought that he would on day impregnate her.

Padma felt herself moved and deposited on the bed and through half-lidded eyes watched as her sister lowered her face to Neville’s crotch sucking his cummy cock into her mouth. Parvati had not moved from behind him fully and simply wrapped her upper body around his waist to get to his cock.

Padma felt her arousal return to her and she took advantage of her position slid between her sister’s legs and started to suck at her clit like it was a tiny cock. It was Neville’s moan that told her she was doing a good job on her sister as the girl responded by increasing her pressure on their boyfriend’s cock.

Neville reached over and stroked Padma’s thighs and hips as she stretched out next to him. His girl’s body moved like a cat as she continued to lap at her sister’s pussy and writhe her body under Neville’s hand. His other hand did the same to Parvati’s body and elicited the same response, though Parvati had the added stimulus of a tongue licking at her pussy lips and teasing her clit while Neville large cock made its home in her mouth.

The two girls seemed to Neville like two Siamese cats curled around their owner for warmth. A particularly pleasurable suck reminded him that he was in a much better position than any cat owner. The two girls seemed to have silently agreed to remain unrushed and Neville found that it was like a sexual massage, all the pleasure and passion but without the climb to completion.

Parvati was in heaven as she sucked on Neville’s cock. She made sure to pace herself and work to keep Neville in the middle zone of pleasure where his orgasm wasn’t imminent. Her sister was doing the same for her as her mouth kept her at a simmer of pleasure. Neville and Padma’s mixed taste and the spongy, yet firm texture of Neville’s cock was tremendously satisfying.

The three stayed in that comfortable position for a while when with some unknown signal, they all started to slowly increase the sexual pressure. Neville’s hand moved from Padma’s hips to her pussy and started to run his fingers in circles around her opening, pushing them into her wet pussy on every other or every third pass. Parvati’s stopped worshipping Neville’s cock and started to suck and lick it to claim her cum reward.

With a hard cock in her mouth spurting a greater and greater volume of tasty precum and her sisters tongue ratcheting up the pleasure on her pussy, it was Parvati whose passion ignited the fastest when the hand Neville was caressing her with somehow reached her ass and he started to dance his finger across her sensitive asshole.

It was not long before she started to have small climaxes as her pussy and ass would send a wave of pleasure through her body from her lover’s manipulations. The taste and smell of Neville’s precum as it became thicker and more potent added to this and eventually a powerful orgasm hit her. She let Neville’s cock plop from her mouth as she road it out and then rolled of the bed and moved to kneel between Neville’s legs and took his cock into her throat.

Neville moaned and came. His cock pulsed and Parvati got her reward as the long sustained stimulation had produced a larger than normal load for her to enjoy. Since Neville normally produced a heavy volume of cum, the larger load overflowed Parvati mouth and she actually had a second orgasm as the hot creamy fluid rans down her cheeks and down to her breasts.

In a flash Padma was next her sister and licking up the excess. She moaned when she felt Neville’s cock against her own breasts. She looked over and he had his hand on his cock after having pulled it from Padma’s mouth. Padma still had a well of cum in her mouth and grabbed her sisters head to turn back to her and crushed her mouth over hers pushing the cum. Padma moaned in thanks and delight as the taste hit her.

Neville pumped his cock in his hands. With each pump a littles more come oozed out of his cock and he would wipe it on the breast of one of the girls kneeling before him passing cum back and forth between their mouths.

Eventually when the cum had gone Padma turned and sucked Neville, now semi-hard, cock into her mouth. It didn’t take long for his cock to get hard again and the two girls thrilled at his stamina. It was Parvati who climbed back on to the bed on all fours.

Neville stood and moved behind her and looked at her two orifices both twitching in invitation for his hard cock. Parvati stood next to him and said. “You’ve already fucked my pussy.” It was an implied suggestion that made sense to him and so he pushed his cock into Padma’s ass and shivered in arousal and the sexy sound she made as he pushed deep into her.

\---

A very refreshed Neville met with his grandmother later to continue discussing what he had learned at Potter Castle. The idea of disregarding the Statute of Secrecy on such a large scale was scary for Augusta but in the end she could not deny the logic of the situation. A full meeting of the Longbottom Group was called and together they created a set of procedures they would use when approaching muggles.

It went without saying that not only would they investigate each candidate thoroughly but they would be prepared to obliviate those persons who were declined. Neville did not like that but he knew that if they planned to operate as he thought they should they would have to take every precaution. It was Hannah who pointed out that everyone who was recruited didn’t have to be told about magic. Especially as it was muggle things they wanted to learn and not the other way.

That opened up the possibilities in ways that made more people comfortable. Finally they called in the leadership of Berserks to hash out what it was they wanted to learn. The first group they would approach was the military and police force as was suggested by Harry. One of the muggleborns mentioned that there already existed companies in the muggle world that offered packaged services to train bodyguards and things like that. It was agreed that was the best place to start.

The meeting was breaking up when the fireplace erupted in flames and DMLE Director Amelia Bones requested permission to enter. Only Neville, Augusta and the girls remained to receive the woman but Leland, Armand and Jacob promised to stay in the home in case they were needed. Neville new something was wrong by the demeanor of the woman when she came in. She looked like she was at the end of a stressful day and it had not reached lunch time yet.

“Amelia, what’s wrong?” Augusta said worriedly as she offered the women a seat. The women exhaled loudly and said “I am sorry to bring such terrible news, but Bellatrix, the Lestrange Brothers and Barty Crouch Jr escaped Azkaban this morning.” Amelia could tell that her words had shocked the people in the room but she continued any way. “We think that it was an inside job because the Potter Wards haven’t been breached. Someone or a group conspired to get them out.”

Neville had gotten over his shock and was fighting to contain his anger. He wanted to lash out at someone and Amelia Bones made a tempting target but he refused to succumb to his desires. He wanted to show himself to be mature. “What is happening now, Madam Bones?” he growled out. He was disappointed in himself for allowing his anger to creep into his voice but the woman across from him seemed understanding.

“I wanted to inform you personally because I know they were the people responsible for the attack on your family. I also wanted to be the one to tell you about what we are doing now. With the shakeup at the ministry, we had been trying to re-organize all departments at the same time and at the same pace. We have shifted that effort to focusing primarily on the DMLE and the Department of Transportation.” She said as if giving an official report.

“In addition all public areas that had wards added or upgraded have had them raised to the emergency condition 1 level. We have also sent out an advisory to Potter Securities and they have moved to a ready state. And both the Daily Prophet and the Wizarding Daily are publishing special editions not only advising of the breakout but recommending those who have them to also raise their wards to emergency condition 1.”

Neville nodded along as Amelia spoke. He knew that she was definitely handling this situation in a way that he would have approved of. He looked over to his grandmother, but the woman looked incapable of handling the situation. He was thankful that Hannah and Cho had moved to comfort her and by her grip on them it was obvious she needed the comfort. Padma and Parvati stood on either side of him like the warriors they were.

“Padma, can you get Leland, Armand and Jacob please, they need to be informed.” The girl nodded and moved quickly from the room. He looked to Amelia who seemed to be preparing to leave. “Thank you for coming personally Madam Bones, the House of Longbottom appreciates your consideration. Is there anything we can do to support you?”

The women looked at him with a tired smile. “Thank you, Heir Longbottom, but no.” She moved toward the fireplace but them stopped and looked at him “You and young Harry have done a lot for us over the last couple years, and even without the purging of the ministry, we at the DMLE were much more prepared to handle things like this than we have ever been. I didn’t fully understand that till Head Auror Scrimgeour brought me a report on our response capabilities. We’ll get em.” She paused as the Vassals of House Longbottom entered looking serious and decidedly more dangerous. “If you don’t get them first.” Then she left.

Neville looked over at the people in the room and had to agree that House Longbottom looked ready for war. Even his grandmother had gotten herself under control and looked ready to kill. “Twilly” Neville called out. The elf appeared and Neville said. Twilly please set the wards Emergency Condition 2. The elf nodded and vanished.

Giving the ability to House Elves to manipulate the wards in certain ways was an advancement of the new Potter Ward set. Included in that was the ability to create preset conditions that turned on and off certain wards.

The standard had four levels. It started at level “Normal” and then rose through Emergency conditions 1 thru 3. Normal allowed for magical transportation to designated locations. Condition 1 prevented all travel directly unto the property, Condition 2 routed any attempted breach to a holding cell instead of just bouncing them off and Condition 3 responded with deadly force to any sustained attempt at a breach.

After a moment of silence as everyone settled themselves and processed the danger that had been unleashed in their world Neville shocked the group with his words. “It was a mistake for them to leave the safety of Azkaban. I will consider it a failure on our part if they make it back to that prison. I want them dead and their bodies delivered to the ministry in broad daylight so everyone knows that the House Longbottom is not to be trifled with.”

Jacob and Armand looked at the almost thirteen year old boy in shock. He had been moving the House toward such a position but until now it had been all academic. Hypotheticals had all of a sudden become quite real and while they could not fault his decision they still found it jarring. Leland on the other hand only nodded in acceptance. It was the decision he would have made and had worried the Neville would not have the stomach for it. The last lingering doubt about whether it was wise to re-swear his family to the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom evaporated.

Augusta Longbottom drew strength from her grandson’s words. Learning that the animals that hurt her son and daughter in-law were free had forced up fear and panic she hadn’t felt since the end of the war when tragedy first befell her family. But the force of her grandsons presence had his obvious determination had washed away those concerns and she was ready to stand by him as he took revenge on behalf of his family.

Padma and Parvati Patil were simply horny again. The caring, attentive version of Neville made them feel great. He was the every bit the prince that every little girl hopes will love her one day. But the twin girls had been brought up to be fighters and the powerful Lord seeking to crush his enemies also spoke to them and it was very attractive.


	6. Recovery

**…Longbottom Manor, Durham**

It had been over a week since the break out and Neville had thrown himself into his training with a passion. Despite the obvious anger and frustration that hung around him and his family like a cloud he had impressed many of the people around him over the last week. Despite his obvious desire to go out find and kill the four escapees, his decision making and attitude had remained calm and calculated.

It had been explained to Soga Yoshisada, the crime that had been committed by these escaped convicts against the House of Longbottom and Neville personally. He had prepared himself for a hotheaded student ready to apply his prodigious skill to cleaving people in two with a katana. Instead his student remained humble when he arrived in his training and calmly continued on the path of learning his Sensei had set before him.

He had invited another sword master to practice against Neville that day. It was another in a series of opponents designed to help Neville refine his skill. The opponent this time was magical and fought with a rapier. The man had heard of the sword fighting prodigy and was eager to put the upstart in his place. Yoshisada had chosen this opponent to give Neville an opportunity to purge some of his anger. The man’s opinion of himself was vastly higher than his actual skill.

Surprisingly it was the guest that lost his temper first as Neville beat him for a fourth time. The man challenged Neville to face him with sword and magic. After getting acceptance, the man started to dual wield with his sword and wand. He was not foolish enough to throw any dangerous curses but he did start throwing powerful stunners and jinxes.

It would have been an awe inspiring and very impressive show of skill if not for Neville dancing around the magic and disarming the man of both his sword and wand. The man finally conceded that Neville was indeed a master, gathering his remaining dignity before bowing quickly and leaving.

They had purposely not required his training partners to swear oaths of secrecy and unsurprisingly, and as they had wanted, Neville’s reputation was growing far and wide. They knew for a fact that word of him had reached around the magical world. It had even penetrated the historically tight information veil of the Asian magicals. Representatives from around the world had challenged Neville, but no Asian swordsman had appeared. His sensei told him that they probably hadn’t deemed him worthy, yet.

At the end of the session it was Yoshisada that broke his composure when he asked the young man how he managed to keep his temper. Neville didn’t really have a good answer except to say that he knew that despite his fast advancement, his training was about years, not months and wasting his practice time complaining about things he could not control would not help him do anything but annoy his Sensei. He also said that he knew the pompous master was there to help him get better even with his attitude. The Japanese man laughed at that and let the mature young man leave.

For the leadership of the Berserks, Neville’s maturity showed in his reactions to their failure. The Berserks had been tasked with tracking down the escapees and were actively investigating within the wizarding world. They did not have the authority of the Aurors but they did represent a Prima Potentia family who had a justifiable vendetta against the escapees.

Some of their members were acting openly on behalf of House Longbottom in the search. They wore dueling robes with the Longbottom Crest on their shoulders and the symbol of the Berserks (two crossed Viking axes) over their chest. They operated completely above board and within the constraints of the law. They passed out flyers and spoke to shop keepers and citizens. Most, including the Aurors officially investigating, were happy with the additional security their presence brought to public areas like Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and even Grimmauld Commons.

Other members of the Berserks, operated covertly. They dressed as normal wizards and witches and rarely interacted with the “visible” members. They were entrenching themselves in the seedier areas of wizarding life like the back of pubs and in Knockturn alley. Neville had gotten the idea from watching spy movies. In the future the Berserks would maintain this overt vs covert operational setup and have an intelligence network that rivaled the one the ministry would build, but not the Potter version that no one would know existed.

Unfortunately in these early days, neither arm of the Berserks were having any success tracking down the escapees. The Aurors were watching the legitimate potions and healing charms suppliers and the Berserks had the shady and black market dealers under surveillance. The expectation was that the criminals would need healing magic after their stay in Azkaban.

The Berserks were also keeping their eyes open in the muggle world looking for odd happenings or murders. It had only been a week but frustration had already set in. This was the first operation for the Berserks and everyone was excited about putting their newly developed talents to work. It was Neville who insisted that the group still explore recruiting people in the muggle world who could teach them skills.

Neville despite being desperate to catch the escapees as well, was actually not crazed by it. He knew that they would show themselves and that he would not hesitate in killing them. They had tested his strength since taking the potion and his magic and physical strength was already thrice as powerful as any normal adult wizard and was growing as he did. His senses had also heightened with his sight and sense of smell making the largest advancement. The adult members of his security had ended up three or four times stronger. They also had magic that was at least three times as powerful.

In addition he would have his parents back by the end of the month and they were currently safe behind the Longbottom family’s powerful wards with a ward stone upgraded by Harry Potter personally. He had expressed this to his family and they had seen the truth in his words and the entire household had calmed a bit more.

**…Offices of the House of Dumbledore, Wizengamot Chambers, Ministry of Magic**

Albus Dumbledore was content. The world that seemed to be spinning off of its axis for so long had finally started to right itself and operate as Albus expected it to again. His elevation to a hereditary seat was something he viewed as a gift from the fates to repay him for allowing chaos to take hold for a short time.

The escape of three very high profile prisoners from Azkaban had likely hurt Amelia Bones and slowed if not arrested her momentum toward the Minister’s office. People had already started to flock back to him with his elevation but more had sought him out with the recent escape. The only hiccup was that there seem to be some push back about allowing him a seat on both the Chief Warlock’s advisory committee and the Minister of Magic’s Advisory Committee.

But even that had started to turn and there was rumblings that he might be a valued addition to both. Yes, the world was righting itself. His new “son” had also been a godsend. The boy was quite thankful for the power boost he had been given by joining the more powerful Dumbledore family and had thrown himself into politicking on behalf of the family with gusto.

Justin had also helped to melt some of the ice that existed between him and his brother. The death of their sister had always been a wall between them but the youthful energy of Justin and the young man’s pride in his new family had helped to re-ignite the feelings of clan and family in the two older men. Albus knew they would never be close, but it was nice to be able to have conversations with more words than fingers on his hands.

Albus looked at a report he had been given about the search for the escapees. He had not had to pull any strings or call in any favors to receive it. His elevated nobility gave him unrestricted access to such things. He frowned at the fact that it was not a freedom freely given to even the Chief Warlock. But such things were behind him.

The report was well written and showed an efficiency in the Auror Department that Albus had never known to exist. “Amelia and Rufus have been a lot busier than I realized” he whispered to himself. He had to admit she would likely make an effective Minister but she was too uncontrolled and her actions up to this point showed a naïve view of the world.

It was not something he had to deal with immediately. He doubted that the Deatheaters would be captured before the election and with them at large she could be defeated. He had already started a whisper campaign against her. Along with her recent failure, she was also the Regent of the House of Bones and held the proxy for the family’s Wizengamot seat. Young Susan was still years from taking over the responsibility.

Her familial obligations had allowed for him to float the question of whether it was “fair” to “force” Madam Bones to neglect her family responsibilities since she could not legally both hold the Wizengamot proxy and the office of the Minister of Magic. It was a rule that had been ignored in the past, but in this case, the public demand for transparency and the end to corruption meant that it would likely be enforced.

Amelia had also been romantically linked with Rubeus Hagrid. Albus Dumbledore found that rumor unsettling. He had no issue with magical sentients but had never been comfortable with them interbreeding with normal witches and wizards. He knew not to say such things out loud but also knew he was not the only one “worried” about the pairing. It was additional ammunition to discredit Amelia’s candidacy.

Justin had been quite helpful in this pursuit and Albus Dumbledore was satisfied with the feeling of once again being a puppet master. He had also been laying the ground work for his own recommendation to fill the Minister’s chair. Morgan Nicholson was Rufus Scrimgeour’s counterpart as head of the MOP and was quite ambitious. It was also a fairly well kept secret that he resented Amelia Bones’ rise to the head of the DMLE and that resentment had become quite bitter at her insistence in trying the recent cases against the deatheaters herself.

Albus knew the man to be a light-sided wizard from a light sided family that held a proper amount of traditionalist values. As a fellow law enforcement officer he would make a good alternative to Amelia Bones’ candidacy. The man had jumped at the opportunity when presented to him by Abraham Rosier at Albus’ subtle suggestion and Albus had quickly made it known through a separate ally that he would be supportive of the man’s candidacy.

The election would occur at the beginning of August and with her effort focused on capturing the escapees, Albus was reasonably sure that Madam Bones would not mount an effective campaign. And even if she did, it could be suggested that her ambition was blinding her to her duty. Both to the public and to her family.

**…Location Unknown**

Bellatrix stood in the doorway of one of the bedrooms of the house they were staying in looking at her husband and brother-in-law sleeping on two beds within the room. Barty Crouch Jr. stood next to her scowling. The minute they had arrived and had secured their hideout he had begun suggesting that they immediately start a campaign of terror and chaos in their master’s name.

That idea had been rejected before he had even ended his first sentence. Bellatrix could see the anger and defiance in his eyes but also saw the fear. She loved the fear she inspired in others. Especially men. She thought men to be generally beneath her and her master was the only man she had ever respected in her entire life.

Bellatrix shook her head. Barty likely enjoyed torture and murder as much as her Lord and her did but the madness had obviously also taken his intelligence. Bellatrix knew she was twisted and she liked it about herself. She saw herself as a cleansing rain washing away all the filth that had infected the magical world.

What she was not; was stupid. Their benefactors had quickly told them of the changes that had been taking over the wizarding world and she recognized that the world was not the easy victim it had once been. Though she almost sided with Barty when she was reminded that her bastard of a cousin had stripped her of her birthright and robbed her husband at the same time.

She knew she could not be patient for long but she was willing to at least take the time to gather her strength back to herself. Barty refused to acknowledge how much he had been weakened in his time under the Dementors effects. It was no matter to her. He would listen or she would kill him. She would not waste the opportunity she had been given.

“Come and drink this” a voice from the kitchen reached them. She moved before her companion did but felt him follow her. When she arrived, two potions waited for her on the table while two people spoke quietly by the other door to the room. Barty drank his before he moved to the kitchen counter and picked up the two that had been left there for the Lestrange brothers and left quietly to force them to drink them.

“You are sure no one knows of the ingredients you are taking, Severus” came a woman’s voice. Severus Snape looked at her with a sneer and snapped “Do not ask me that again? I am no fool, and I will not be treated like one.” The woman turned from him without a response and looked to Bellatrix and said “Drink, sister, when you are strong, we can show the world the mistake they made when they betrayed us.”

Narcissa Malfoy nodded as she watched her sister drink the potion Severus had made for them. The man was right to be irritated with her constant questioning of him but she did not care. It was part of how she controlled him by constantly making him angry before seducing him again. It kept him off balance and her in control.

She had done a lot of seducing in the last few weeks. And had used her mind and the soft curves of her body to achieve much. She was beautiful and the chance to bed the wife of Lucius Malfoy proved to be as powerful and as effective as the imperius curse and impossible to detect. She had seduced three guards from Azkaban in addition to Severus as part of the plan she used to free her sister and the other three.

The three guards were all dead and she had arranged their deaths to be suspicious but unrelated to the break out. She convinced one to rape the wife of another and then arranged for the husband to walk in on it. She had manipulated the situation to make sure both men ended up dead but no one suspected her involvement.

The third man’s death was one she was very proud of. He was the high security section guard that smuggled letters to her sister in preparation for the break out. He was victim of a delayed confundus charm that caused him to be kissed by a Dementor. Eventually she would kill Severus as well because no man, besides her husband, could have her body and survive. But for the moment his potions skills were useful and he was not as terrible a lover as she had expected.

Narcissa sat at the table across from her sister. She was impressed by how clear headed her sister appeared to be. The woman was still crazy by normal standards and was eager to “prepare for our Lord’s return”, but seemed otherwise unaffected by her almost thirteen years incarcerated in the worst of wizarding prisons.

Narcissa had told her sister much in the letters that she sent but that had been about affronts to them personally. With her sister and Barty Jr. recovering quickly she decided that it was time to start to discuss the new world and what they would do about it. Barty Jr. seemed to sense the coming shift in conversation when he returned and settled himself against a wall.

Barty was definitely unhappy with what had been happening in the world. He had gotten a sense of it while still in Azkaban when over three days, a litany of “old friends” where brought in shackled. He considered most of them traitors to their master’s cause as they had all weaseled themselves out of prison by denying him. So it was with glee that he saw them imprisoned with him.

It did not take long, however, to realize what it meant for the world if like-minded people were being found and prosecuted and Narcissa was bringing clarity to what caused it. She used a lot of unnecessary words but Barty recognized that the same person that had defeated their Lord, was responsible for the changes in the wizarding world.

Barty was privately disgusted at the sisters as they were overly concerned with what the Black traitor was doing with “their house”. He understood their anger. It was one thing to bed muggles and muggleborns but to sully yourself with squibs was unforgiveable. That Sirius Black would be marrying one was beyond unthinkable.

But for Barty, Sirius Black was just a symptom and the disease was the same as it always was. Harry Potter. He knew more than some that his master would eventually return. He had promised them he would and Barty was sensitive enough to still feel the connection to the weakened Dark Lord. But he could also feel that connection strengthening ever so slowly and Barty intended to be praised for his actions when his master returned.

His suggestion that killing Harry Potter would begin to solve most of their problems was immediately dismissed. Narcissa used many sweet words and teasing glances of flesh to try to control the man and he played along as if her efforts worked but Barty thought “this bitch cannot control me” and started to make his own plans.

**…Diagon Alley, London**

It had been two weeks since the escape but Diagon Alley seemed more energetic and joyful in that time and not less. Part of the reason was the well-groomed young about-to-be teen walking down the street. Neville Longbottom had made it a crusade for people to not bend to fear and walked openly in the Alley. Sirius Black, Harry Potter and even Theodore Nott and his father seemed to be doing the same and were constantly seen across wizarding Britain.

Harry and Sirius would visit Diagon Alley often but were mostly seen in the Grimmauld Commons, while Theodore and his father roamed the halls of the Ministry of Magic. For Neville, Diagon Alley was where he could be found mostly. The elite of wizarding nobility had also come into their own in the latest wizarding emergency.

They were always dressed immaculately and carried themselves with an heir of royalty that the people seem to feed from. In the case of Harry and Neville, the group of beautiful and charming young girls that accompanied them only added to the happiness that permeated everywhere.

The two future Lords had also unleashed their security forces. Potter Security Division provided personal security as a feature for certain types of wards. So most shops now had a Lycan standing at the door.  In addition, along with Neville’s Berserks (the uniformed ones), the private security would interact with the Aurors providing an option for “back-up” if it was required. Neville and Harry had both separately allowed for the sharing of basic professional practices but the information had started a small revolution within the Auror office.

It would be a few cadet classes before it would be noticeable but the English Aurors would be updating their training. Especially after some friendly “war games” that had occurred in the Barracks. The Lycans were by far the superior force with the Berserks second and the Aurors a distant third. While the Lycans and Berserks made sure that no egos where too injured the Aurors knew that they had to step up their training.

The fugitives had not been spotted anywhere and all attempts to find them had failed. They had been tracked to a muggle farm five miles from the shore that faced the hidden island of Azkaban but had already left before they could be apprehended. It was clear they were being hidden under powerful wards and the DMLE had been able to narrow the options down to one, the fidelius charm. The irony of the use of that charm to hide deatheaters and not their possible victims was not lost on anyone.

Neville was almost vibrating with joy and happiness as he walked around and his happiness was obviously infectious as his girls fluttered around him shopping and speaking with various citizens. His happiness was due to the fact that the potion for his parents had been completed and administered and now they were just waiting for it to take its course. Already his parents looked healthier and the state of constant confusion that marred their faces had already fallen away to be replaced by peaceful contentment.

His joy was interrupted when he felt a spell coming toward him and he instinctively dived out of the way. As he rolled back to standing position he saw that the spell that missed him had almost hit a little girl that was moving toward him. Fortunately, Padma had put up a shield that deflected it up and Parvati had bundled the little girl up and was taking her back to her parents.

Neville eyes found the attacker in the next breath and was off after him a split second before his guards moved. The cloaked attacker was moving toward Knockturn alley but was being held up by a barrage of curses that they had to dodge and shield against. As Neville closed the distance he was pleased to see that it was not only the Aurors and his Berserks, but also regular citizens standing up to fight. Amelia had challenged the populous during the trials and there had been many editorials and letters to both papers promising to join her standing up and it seemed that many people had taken that commitment to heart.

The escaping figure also seemed to realize that escape was not going to be as easy as they had imagined. They likely expected to be able to escape in the terror their actions caused but instead was faced with a more and more coordinated response. A citizen who had busied themselves ushering the “noncombatants” out of the way got hit with a desperation crucio before the assailant sent a blasting curse into a building.

Neville smiled when the Blasting curse was absorbed by a Potter ward scheme but the smile faded when the obviously skilled duelist disarmed an Auror and got the man in a headlock with a glowing wand against them man’s head. The Auror was young and Neville could see the fear in his eyes. The man tried to stay calm but his eyes where darting all around trying to find help or a mean of escape.

All three forces reacted differently to the hostage situation. The Lycans recognized that the situation would not be aided by their direct presence and retreated to concealed positions on roof tops and ledges. They did not have a sniper team in the alley but all where armed with modified assault weapons that were effective in the relative close quarters of Diagon Alley and all had been trained well.

The likely deatheater had positioned themselves well to prevent a spell from hitting them and the positioning had made shooting them difficult but well within the Lycan capabilities. With all avenues of escape covered and the Lycans monitoring the crowd for anyone trying to give aid to the deatheaters, the Lycans decided to act as back up and allow the other teams present to handle the situation.

The Berserks had a similar idea and formed an outer perimeter that separated the civilians from the loan figure holding a hostage. They were also prepared to stop the person from escaping and their own heightened abilities allowed them to follow the positioning of the Lycans. It was clear there would be no escape. The Berserks planned to allow the Aurors, who had formed an inner perimeter, to handle the situation. That was until Neville Longbottom stepped forward. Despite his age, all three groups allowed him to take command.

Neville calmly walked up to the two figures, to dueling spacing, and said in an unnervingly calm voice. “Hello, may I have the pleasure of knowing with whom I speak.” Despite his age, his bearing caused most to bow to the young man’s leadership. It had been less than five minutes since the first spell was cast but Neville and his Berserks were the only ones, not out of breath. The only ones visible, at least. Neville eyes noticed the Lycans were not anywhere to be seen until he looked up and saw that the area was in fact surrounded by them.

Barty Crouch Jr. was desperate and angry. He had come to Diagon Alley, tired of listening to Narcissa prattle on about whatever plan she had concocted. When he had arrived he had been angered at how unaffected everyone seemed to be. During the last war he and Bellatrix plus her husband and his brother were second only to the Dark Lord in their ability to sew terror. But it seemed that no one cared.

Then he saw the Longbottom boy. He could still recognize him from the time they had tortured the then baby’s parents into insanity before being captured. The boy looked and carried himself exactly how Barty Crouch Sr. had always pressured him to and it caused something in him to snap. He sent a flesh rotting curse at the boy. He had been stunned at how effortless the boy moved out of the way of his surprise attack. So he ran. At least six curses hit the spot he had been in and now he found himself standing across from the same boy.

He knew he was caught and that he would be heading back to Azkaban. He could kill his hostage but that would not make his recapture worth it. So he decided he would end the Longbottom line. At least he could console himself with that while suffering under the Dementors. The Longbottoms, he knew, were still suffering from the prolonged exposure to the pain cures he and Bellatrix had gleefully held them under.

The boy was the last hope for the line of blood traitors and ending a Prima Potentia wizarding line would be a feather in his cap. He would be rewarded when his master returned. Thinking quickly he knew that he did not have time to send an Avada Kedavra and he honestly wanted something more painful and fear inducing.

Severus had invented a cutting spell that, during the war, had become one of the deatheater’s favorites and he thought it would work well in this situation. Decapitating the boy in the middle of Diagon Alley would be a great blow and he doubted that carefree attitude he had been forced to watch could continue after that.

He let the hood fall back from his head and was pleased at the gasp of the crowd. “At least they respected him” He thought. He looked in the boys eyes and screamed “We will bring terror until my master returns and he will bring destruction to the Blood Traitors!”

He was sure his words would cause a fearful pause and moved without checking. “Sectum…” Barty did not know what happened but he knew he could no longer speak. He tried raised his wand again intent on silently casting…something but his body was not responding to him. Then he fell.

He heard but didn’t feel his wand get kicked away from him and the shadows of multiple people fell across his face. He was having a hard time breathing and felt himself chocking on something. He looked up to the people standing over him and started to panic when he realized no one was moving to help him.

Barty Crouch Jr. died in the street unaided. He died frightened and desperate like many of his own victims had. He would never know but Neville Longbottom, heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, had been his executioner. When the man had revealed himself as one of the men that had tortured his parents, Neville became determined that the deatheater would not see the next sunrise.

So when Jr. shifted his hostage out of the way to raise his wand Neville threw the 8 inch knife he had palmed. It flew true and went through Barty’s neck and severed his spinal cord cleanly in two. The damage to his trachea and vocal chords was extensive and the man died either from drowning in his own blood or from the massive blood loss. No one took the time to care.

Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived as the lead investigating Auror. He had just been briefed about the situation by the Duty Officer at the Diagon Alley Auror station and was heading to a meeting room to speak with the heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom and his advisor. He had herd that one of the heirs had captured one of the escaped deatheaters and had been surprised that it had not been Harry Potter as that was the heir that seemed to constantly attract trouble.

He was even more surprised and less pleased to find out that Longbottom had not captured Barty Crouch Jr, but had killed him in the street. He could already tell that his actions were being considered heroic and the Auror’s he had met on his way to the meeting room seemed ready to deify the boy. It seemed Harry Potter had found a partner in the hero business.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, however, was not on the hero train. One politically and financially powerful pre-teen heir that seemed unconcerned with killing was already more than he was comfortable with. His disquiet was not aided by the stoic boy that he found in the meeting room. The boy was neither overly excited nor particularly bothered and for some reason that bothered the Auror even more.

The man knew better than to push though especially as both Lord Abbott and Dowager Longbottom were present in the room and both looked eager to rip someone to shreds should they dare challenge the young heir’s actions. Auror Shacklebolt was not going to jeopardize his career over a dead deatheater and simply recorded the facts of the situation from the boy’s perspective.

He asked some pointed questions mostly about not leaving things to the Aurors present but other than that could not find fault in using lethal force to defend yourself against a known killer like Bartemius Crouch Jr. The boy had not even used magic sparing him the effort to get an exception to the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery.

**…Longbottom Manor, Durham**

When Neville arrived back at his home he was prepared to defend his actions to any who would question them. Instead he was met by all of his Vassals and Retainers, plus their direct families. Each head of house stepped forward and gave him a traditional solute (fist over heart) before bowing.

The last was his grandmother, who kissed him on each cheek before announcing to the room “The heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, has kept his word. The first of the enemies of the House Longbottom has been slayed by his own hands. The Longbottom crest adorns the knife that sticks out of his neck and all shall know that House Longbottom is not to be trifled with.”

The room erupted in a cheer that reminded Neville of the “huzzahs” in the Hogwarts great hall. Shortly after that the room cleared and he was alone with his girls. Neville’s nervousness re-asserted himself as he wondered if his girlfriends would be angry at his actions. That evaporated when Padma lips met his. When the kiss ended he was able to look in her eyes and blushed at the passion and lust that he found. Looking around, he saw that same passion in all their eyes.

\---

Parvati loved her sister but had to admit that she was a little mad that the girl had got the jump on her. Sure she had deflected the spell but it had been Parvati that pulled the girl to safety. Her mind refocused when she felt a stinging pain in her ass.

She looked up to see her sister smirking at her as she put away her wand. Neville was busy being kissed by Cho. The two sisters stared at each other before they both smiled. Jealousy was not something that existed between them but competitiveness was and Padma had won a point.

Parvati was drawn from staring at her sister when Neville arrived next to her and she jumped into is arms to capture him in a kiss. She was the last to be kissed and figured that meant she could be a little selfish. She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist.

She broke of the kiss and said “Would you hate me if I told you watching you today was the sexiest thing I have ever seen and I have been desperate to have your cock in my pussy since witnessing it.” The girls had each told him how proud they were of his actions but none had been so graphic. Neville growled at her imagery a squeezed her ass hard.

She made an “eep” sound in joy and latched her mouth back to his face. Neville carried her over to the couch and sat down still kissing her as she settled straddled across his lap. He had gotten her top off and was sucking on her nipples, one after the other, when the clock went off in Parvati’s mind.

Part of being a good sister and a good sharer was knowing when you’ve used up your time plus an acceptable (at times) bonus and Parvati had reached that point. She moved off of him and noticed that someone had conjured some small stages, with brass poles, and music was playing.

Parvati moved to the stage next to her sister and started to dance sexily as the other girls had started doing. Padma winked at her in acknowledgement that she had gotten their first but Parvati had gotten the better greeting. Point to Parvati

Cho was already naked with her legs spread and showing of her wet pussy to Neville, whose eyes now unblocked by Parvati was happily taking in all the exposed flesh on display. Hannah, who loved cum and sucking cock the most had slipped to her knees in front of Neville and had already gotten his cock out and into her mouth.

Neville loved the pleasurable feeling of his number one cock sucker as he watched Padma and Parvati put on the most sensual of dances twisting and shaking their bodies as the slowly removed their clothes. Whenever he craved slutty over sensual his eyes would drift to Cho. His last look had her on her knees with her ass and pussy facing him as she continued to push her fingers into both of her holes.

None of them seemed bothered when his eyes drifted from them to someone else as they all were focusing on pleasing him and whatever he wanted was fine with them.  His eyes drifted down to Hannah who seemed unconcerned with what his was looking at as her complete focus was on lavishing pleasure unto his large cock.

As her own mental clock started to dwindle Hannah moved from giving pleasure with her mouth to trying to draw Neville’s cum out and as her techniques changed Neville groaned loudly. Hannah smiled to herself at how expert she had become at cock sucking. And then she got her reward as his delicious cum started to pump into her mouth.

She loved getting his first cum as it tasted slightly better than the one that came after it. She Swallowed most of it then moved to Cho and kissed her sharing what was left. The sight of Cho throat bobbing as she swallowed what Hannah gave her and the sight of the Asian girl’s tiny flushed and swollen pussy, brought Neville back to hardness in time for Padma to lower her pussy unto it. She moaned as the cock pushed in to her. There was no greater pleasure for Padma than Neville’s cock seated in her pussy and tapping against her cervix.

She was facing away from him riding him reverse cowgirl and his hands wrapped around her stomach. She bouncing against him and had the quickest orgasm in her life when it occurred to her that the hand massaging her stomach was the same that killed the bastard that day. The thought of her Neville’s power and how good his cock felt in her sent her over on the second stroke, and it was powerful.

Neville had to hold Padma as she thrashed on his cock in orgasm. His had drifted between her legs and he started to rub her clit and her thrashing became wilder as it doubled her orgasm. Deciding that he was not done with her he grabbed her breast with his other hand and took over for her holding her while he rocked his hips and fucked into her still quaking in body.

Padma reacted by drawing her legs up so they sat flat on his thigh. The subtle shift in position allowed Neville to increase the power of his stroke and also caused his cock to rub more firmly against the most sensitive parts of Padma’s pussy. She was not able to truly recover from her climax when another less powerful but equally intense one hit.

The other girls stopped what they were doing and the smell of aroused pussy doubled as they watched the scene unfold. It was not violent but it was very aggressive. Neville’s dick was easily viewable between Padma’s legs as it slid in and out of her and it was obvious he was gripping her body hard. Eventually Padma made a gurgling sound and her head fell back as she passed out.

Neville dumped her still shaking body on the couch and pulled his hard cock from her with a squelch. He looked at the remaining girls with a look of lust and desire that it sent pleasurable shivers through the room. He moved behind Cho who was still on her hands and knees and sank into her in one hard stroke. She had been looking at him fucking Padma over her shoulder and her position had called to Neville like a siren.

Cho’s head fell to the floor as the she was not fully prepared for the pleasure that washed over her. Neville grabbed her hips and started fucking her hard and fast. It took a moment for Cho to gather her wits to participate in the aggressive fucking she was receiving. Her hands gripped the edge of the conjured stage as she held on and started to fuck back against the marvelous cock.

Neville fucked Cho to two earth shattering climaxes before pulling out and turning to Hannah who was kneeling next to them the entire time a blasting his cum on her neck and breasts. Before she could react him pushed her unto her back on the floor and settled between her legs. His cock was still hard and he pushed it into her pussy.

He called for Parvati who was still on the stage rubbing her own pussy as she watched Neville devastate her sisters. She moved on shaky legs to him and he said. “scoop up my cum from her chest and feed it to her.” Hannah pussy clamped down tight on his cock when the words registered. “You like that. You are just my cum slut. When my dad wakes up maybe I let you taste his too.”

Hannah pussy clenched again. And then Parvati’s finger pushed into her mouth with the first bit of cum. It had a hint of Cho on it and Hannah moaned in pleasure. It took five minutes for Parvati to feed her all of it and Neville fucked her hard and fast the entire time. When he pulled from her she wasn’t coherent as she just mumbled. She turned over and curled into a ball when he moved from her.

Then he turned to Parvati. His cock was hard as he hadn’t cum in Hannah. He pushed her down so she was on her back like Hannah had been. She was already soaked from his aggressiveness and she didn’t care what he did to her as long as he did it now. He bent her legs back till she was folded in half, an ankle resting against each of her shoulders. Then he pushed his cock into her ass.

For Parvati, it wasn’t because of the knowledge he had killed. It was the aggressive way he had fucked all of them and left them strewn about the room, still moaning in pleasure. Padma’s eyes were the only ones open and she was watching them but it didn’t look like she could move.

That expression of power and domination was why, like her sister, on Neville’s second hard stroke into her ass, Parvati had a massive orgasm. And like with her sister Neville just fucked her orgasming body harder and faster till her mind could no longer focus.

\---

The group did not make it to the kitchen till late the next morning, where Twilly served them brunch. Neville opened the Wizarding Daily and found a front page story about the events in the Alley. The paper had reprinted the article about what had happened to his parents. A second article was titled the same as the first but had “Update” next to it.

The second article described what happened in Diagon Alley. It was well written and factual but obviously leaned toward declaring Neville a hero for his actions. Neville did not feel like a hero but he was happy he had been able to kill the bastard. He had worried about not feeling any remorse but Padma and Parvati had chased those doubts away quickly. Now he just felt righteous.

**…56 Wyandanch Rd, London**

Amelia Bones sat at her kitchen table sipping her tea as she read the same articles. It was the same blend Rubeus Hagrid had given her that night some weeks back. She loved it. She figured she had another reason to stock it now. She wanted to be ashamed that she was smiling over tea and her love life when Neville had been forced to kill Barty Crouch Jr. the previous day, but she could not.

She knew with Harry’s actions toward Fenrir Greyback and the way the country was moving back towards its feudal traditions, that the House of Longbottom would be eager to exercise its own justice against the escapees. She had actually had the same thought as Neville when she saw all the Vassals arrive before she left. “They should have stayed in Azkaban.”

She had read the report by one of the lead Aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and it was clear he was bothered by the taking of justice into one’s own hand. He was smart enough to not push it, so she let the situation be. She sipped her tea again and her mind drifted back to her house guest and why she could not find the will to worry about a dead Deatheater. She smiled as she recalled how well her evening had gone.

Flashback

They had gone out to three dinners now, four if she counted the “date” that included Mytsi, and Amelia was not sure what it meant for her or them. Mytsi had not come on the first two but had come on their last one and was supposed to come on this one. The restaurant in the Commons had quickly become one of her favorites and it was to be the second time her and “Ru” would dine there.

They had come back to introduce Mytsi to the wonderful food. It was her idea as she really wanted the vampire’s opinion. The woman had been completely supportive of Amelia dating her boyfriend and with her own niece as an example she was much more open to the idea of joining them.

That brought Amelia back to her original thinking. It seems silly to be confused as she had gone out with the man three times already. And he had even kissed her. She stopped thinking to just remember the amazing kiss he had given her for a moment. Then her mind refocused. As amazing as the kiss was, she was still not sure what was happening between her and the couple.

She decided that she was not one to be strung along and if she was misunderstanding the situation it was best to get it cleared up now before feelings got hurt. She felt nervous flutters as she realized that if things went bad, her feelings were already committed to being hurt. “Still, it’s better to know now.” She thought determinedly.

“Hello Amy”. She jumped as she turned to look at the two people who seemed to be throwing her ordered life into turmoil. She never understood how someone as large as him could move so effortless and soundlessly. It had to be magic of some kind but she had been around actual giants in her time as an Auror and they could bounce into things standing still. Maybe it was just a skill this man had.

She smiled and stood giving them both a hug. It was delightful hugging the vampire. She hadn’t ever dealt with one before and was surprised at the warmth the woman put off. She had thought vampires would be cold. Then she turned and looked up into Hagrid’s smiling face

He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She really liked the kiss and sat down at the table with a shy smile on her face. Mytsi leaned in to her as Rubeus sat and whispered “Girl, you got it bad.” Amelia was tired of always being on the receiving end of the teasing so she leaned forward and kissed the vampiress. When she pulled away from the blushing woman. She said “I think you got it bad too.”

She thought she had finally won one when Rubeus’ deep rich voice said “We both have it bad for you Amy.” She froze. She really didn’t know what to say. His admission cleared away the doubt and it was pretty obvious that they all had feelings for each other. The problem was she didn’t know how to go forward.

Amelia Bones was an oddity in her family. All the men in her family were all over 6’ tall and most were closer to 6’6” or greater. The women were also tall but most stayed under 6’ if not exactly that. The rare daughter of House Bones would reach 6’1”. Amelia was 6’5” and while that made her job easier, it typically made her love life harder.

She had a preference for tall powerfully built men, like her father who had been 6’7”, but they typically did not have preferences for equally tall women. No matter how shapely. And Amelia was not embarrassed to acknowledge that she was very shapely.

The Rubeus she had met in the interview room had instantly appealed to her. At 10’ tall he made her feel petite which was oddly refreshing. When he hugged her or kissed her she felt so small in his arms and she loved it. After a day being in charge and intimidating everyone she met, Hagrid made her feel feminine without ever being condescending to her.

In addition, she loved talking to him. He was far from stupid but had an overly pragmatic view on the world and had a talent for untangling the unnecessarily complex political things she dealt with at the office to one sentence that either made more sense or made her laugh.

Politically she knew getting into a relationship with a half-giant and a vampire wouldn’t go over well with all people and could hurt her campaign for minister, but she never wanted to be Minister of Magic. She was only running for the office out of duty. She could do the job and she thought the position needed someone like her. But she was not going to give up her own happiness for it. Not anymore.

“You are pretty quiet” Rubeus said pulling Amelia out of her thoughts. Mytsi was sitting next to her with a knowing smile. She sighed and said. “It’s pretty clear to all of us that I like the two of you. A lot. And I get that the two of you like me too. I am not blind to that.” She glanced at the vampiress who stared to rub a hand on her exposed thigh. The hand didn’t drift and Amelia was both pleased she would be able to keep her focus and a little disappointed.

“I don’t care about anything but trying to make this work and I don’t really know what to do.” She finished lamely. Mytsi said “You could take us to your house and let us fuck you senseless”. Rubeus chuckled and apologized for his horny girlfriend before saying “We wanted to go at your pace. Also we know you could be the next Minister of Magic. Being with us might not help you.”

She told him she didn’t care. She’s wanted something like what they could have for her whole life and being the head of DMLE was her real career goal. “Besides I like Mytsi’s idea.” she said with a slight tinge to her cheeks. Hagrid chuckled again and she thought it was one of the sexiest sounds she ever heard. He said “I think we should leave then.”

When they arrived at Amelia’s home she thought they would get right to it but instead they sat her down and told her the truth about Mytsi’s origins. It was the most amazing story she had ever heard. When it was over she announced that she wanted them too bad to think about it that night. Then she opened her legs and exposed herself to them.

\---

Amelia had worn the most scandalous outfit she had ever put on. The dress was blue, short and tight. The hem ended just below the curve of her ass and the dress clung to her body like a second skin. Most of her height was in her legs and she had caught both Rubeus and Mytsi staring at them all night as she sat with her legs crossed. Her legs and ass were accentuated by a pair of 7” platform heels.

With the heels and dress she was a 7’ tall wet dream and Rubeus had been fucking her with eyes the whole night. Mytsi also wore 7” heels and was the source of Amelia’s shoes as the two had submitted to stereotype and spent part of their date shopping. The heels was Mytsi’s suggestion. The “vampire” told her she wore very high heels to close the height gap with her “Ru” and because it made her legs and ass look sexy and Rubeus loved it.

She had not worn any panties on their first date and had not worn any since. She had constantly hinted at the fact that she wore no panties. Exposing her bald pussy to Rubeus as he sat across from her was the culmination of that effort and seeing his nostrils flare as the truth of those hints became clear made her efforts worth it.

For his part Rubeus knew for a fact that he was the luckiest man in the world. He had in front of him two of the most beautiful women he could imagine and they both seemed ready for him to use them as he saw fit. Amelia stood and his cock hardened at the site. She didn’t adjust her dress and the bottom of her pussy remained visible as her dress had ridden up when she opened her legs for him.

She turned and walked out of the room and he and Mytsi quickly followed her to her bedroom. When they got there she was standing in an extremely sexy pose. She stood with her legs spread ad her hands on her hips. Her large breasts were pushed out and her hard nipples poked through the fabric of her top.

It was not the pose of a demure virgin but instead looked to Rubeus like a sex warrior challenging him for the right to claim her. The smell of her wet pussy was already permeating the room and he could tell by the bare lust in her eyes that he had already won this battle. His eyes drifted down between her spread legs and he could see that her thighs had a thin trail of moisture sliding down them.

She knew where he was looking and answered the question he had not thought ask. “It’s your voice.” she said pleased to share what he did to her. “I never want to wear panties around you again because of what it does to me but I have to use a spell or everyone would know what you do to me. I get really wet when I’m turned on and every time you same my name, I could probably end a drought.”

“Is that right Amy” He said in his deep base voice and was actually surprised to see her exposed pussy twitch and the stream down her thigh increase. He looked to her eyes and she said “I want this really bad.” She grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it over her head slowly.

Rubeus heard Mytsi next to him inhale sharply as the woman’s body was uncovered to them. It was a thing of beauty. She had long tapered legs that seemed go on forever and end at flared round hips that tapered to a relatively very narrow waste. Her thighs touched at their center but did not meet creating an empty frame effect when her legs were together.

Here spread legs still drew attention the plump bald and very wet pussy that normally sat at the center of the frame. Its flushed, slightly swollen state caused Rubeus’s mouth to water. As large as her hips were, her breast were bigger. Much bigger. He would later learn they were an amazing 46 H and stood proudly on her tall frame.

Like Mytsi’s, Amelia’s breasts were teardrop shaped and swooped away from her body. Amelia’s nipples sat high on her breast and pointed slightly away from each other. Her nipples alone were enough to make Rubeus’ cock lunge as they were hard and stood almost a 1.5” up from the surface of her breast. It was the longest nipple he had ever seen and his first desire was to suck on them.

Mytsi had not wasted time gawking as he had. Naked except for her high heels, the “vampire” literally flew over to Amelia and put Rubeus’ thoughts to action when she sucked Amelia’s nipple into her mouth. Their height difference actually put Amelia’s breast right at the height of Mytsi’s mouth and Rubeus heard the woman moan when Mytsi attached herself.

Rubeus’ sense of smell was not particularly heightened but he smelled her arousal from across the room as a second trail of clear liquid flowed down Amelia’s leg. She grabbed Mytsi’s head and Mytsi grabbed her ass and they both let out a soft moan that had Rubeus’s cock demanding to know what he was waiting for.

Rubeus decide it was time to join this party and picked the both them up and sucked Amelia’s unoccupied breast into his mouth. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his hip and ground her wet cunt into his side. Mytsi wrapped her leg around his as well above Amelia’s and her and he sucked on Amelia’s two large breast as she continued to moan in pleasure and increasing arousal.

Mytsi stuck her hand between Amelia’s legs and the woman’s soaked pussy sucked two fingers into herself with Mytsi having to make no effort. The hot velvety walls sucked on Mytsi’s fingers and she was able to stick a third and then a fourth finger into Amelia. Deciding to go for broke she curled her thumb and pushed her whole hand in. Amelia screamed and her pussy clamped down on Mytsi’s hand.

After losing herself to the pleasure of these two people playing with her sensitive body she finally was able to bring he focus back. Her legs tired of holding herself up on Rubeus’ body while Mytsi’s hand massaged her pussy from the inside and she wanted to get in the bed.  She grabbed Rubeus’ head and in an act of will, as his large mouth and tongue were doing excellent work, pulled him from her nipple. “You. Too many clothes. Cock. Now” she rasped as Mytsi had not stopped playing her body like an instrument.

Rubeus carried her to her bed and threw the two of them on it. Mytsi quickly positioned the two of them. She settled on her knees behind Amelia who rested her back against the smaller girl, Mytsi had her own back against the large headboard.  “You are going to love this.” She said.

Mytsi had a clear view down Amelia’s body and between her spread legs. Her own pussy clenched in arousal but she did not move as she wanted a front row seat to see Amelia take Rubeus’ cock. She did delight in groping her new girlfriend’s large breasts.

Rubeus undressed himself and smiled as Amelia whimpered as she took in his form. His hardening 17” cock hung between his leg and a wet spot grew on the mattress between her legs as it rose to point at her. Climbing into the bed was the first time he realized that he fit in it and he chuckled. He wondered if she just liked beds large enough to hold demi-giants or if Amelia had prepared for this evening.

Amelia opened her legs as the huge man hovered over her. This was what she wanted. A large powerful man. She had just taken Mytsi fist inside her pussy so she was fairly confident the overly thick cock would fit in her. She was more curious and worried about how much of his 17” length would fit in her.

He pushed his hard cock against her pussy and she inhaled sharply as he pushed into her for the first time. She had never been so stuffed in her whole life. Mytsi who was hovering around them, and teasing Amelia’s breasts said “It feels good, doesn’t it. Wait till he gets going. And then he’s going to take your ass.”

Amelia’s body shuddered at the image Mytsi was painting and then Rubeus started to move. He pushed into her and she felt like a virgin as her pussy stretched. Mytsi’s fist had helped prepare her for the huge cock that was slowly pinning her to the bed, but the cock still felt bigger as it filled her pussy completely. His cock was a little more than 8” around and she felt like her body was splitting in two as he pushed into her.

She was not complaining though. Her pussy was aflame with pleasure and a little pain and she wanted more. He started to fuck slowly into her body gaining speed with each thrust. He was towering over her and she never felt so small in her life. She reached up and grabbed his bicep not sure if she wanted him to keep going, go faster or stop.

Each stroke was exhausting her body but she felt a massive orgasm approaching. He had struck her cervix in his first stroke and was tap against it faster and faster and harder and harder. She could not gather the strength to see how much she had taken but Mytsi whispered it in her ear. “He’s got at least 10” of his cock buried in your pussy. He’s ruined you for any other man. Your cunt is his now,”

She did not know why the words affected her so much. His hard cock pounding into her made it more real and truthful. Her body was trapped between Mytsi and the powerful man she cared deeply for but who was currently skewering her on his cock. She could almost feel her pussy conforming to his cock and she wondered if any other man would ever be able to fill her so well and make her body feel so good.

 Finally something burst inside of her and she had an orgasm the likes of which, she had never experienced. It started at her cervix and expanded like a shockwave through her body. With each time he crashed his cock head against the deepest part of her cunt another shockwave of pleasure would run through her. She idly thought that he was not stopping and that she was going to die from pleasure overload when he stopped pressed firmly inside her and she felt the first of 5 blasts of warm cum as the filled her raw pussy.

The orgasm caused by his cum was different than the one against her cervix but it was no less intense. He had cum insider her and she could feel the pressure of his release as well as the massive amount of liquid bloating her abdomen. She actually had a third orgasm when he pulled from her with a plop and his cock grazed her clit. Then she moaned when Mytsi’s mouth started to suck at her pussy and lick up the excess load that was dribbling from her pussy. She hadn’t noticed the girl move.

Rubeus settled next her in the massive bed she had acquired when she decided she would fuck a half giant. She rested her head against his stomach and sucked on the huge cock that had given her so much pleasure. As she cleaned up his and her combined juices she thought that it made so much sense. She should have been fucking half giants from the beginning instead of wasting her times on human men that could not satisfy her or were too intimidated to try.

Mytsi came next to her and the two kissed, Amelia moaning that after five minutes of sucking cum from her pussy, the smaller girl still had cum left to share with her. Then Mytsi climbed on Rubeus' hardened cock and sank down to the root. Amelia did not move her head from his stomach and she sighed when he caressed her head as the other girl rode his cock.

“When she is done, it’ll be time for me to fuck your ass.” Amelia’s pussy clenched and then released a massive puddle at the deep voice. It was mostly her own thick syrupy ejaculate but some of his cum that was pumped too deeply for Mytsi to reach, also flowed from her. She wasn’t sure if it was his plan or his deep voice as both had the ability to make her instantly wet. She would discover to her joy that her ass was able to take the entire length of his cock and that her anal orgasm were more powerful than her vaginal ones.

\---

End Flashback

Amelia felt her Ru’s lips on her head as he hovered behind her. She blushed as she thought of what they had done the night before. He poured himself a cup of tea and refilled her cup and they sat across from each other. “Still confused about what we are doing” he said. She smiled over her cup and said “No, I’m pretty confident about what we are and I think I might like it.” He said “Good” and his deep voice sent a tingle through her wonderfully sore spots.

**… Longbottom Manor, Durham**

Neville was sitting in the same room as he had two years previously when Vas Patil had come and changed all their lives. He considered the man their savior and truly a member of the family. Today he sat in the room conducting an interview as part of the effort to face, and control the public reaction to killing Bartemius Couch Jr. in the streets of Diagon Alley.

The House had already released a statement to all the local and international press, but this interview was to be a personal sit down with the future head of house. In another muggle inspired move, the interview was being conducted live on the wizarding wireless. It was going well. The reporter conducting the interview had been chosen because she was well respected and was progressive in her reporting style and subject.

Augusta watched the interview from the doorway and was both extremely proud of her grandson and turned on by her lover. He was about to be 13 and carried himself with all the power and gravitas of a grown man. It didn’t hurt that he just completed another growth spurt and was now taller than her at 5’9”. It was clear his charm was working on the reporter as well and that she would occasionally forget she was talking to a not-yet 13 year old.

Her ears perked up when she heard the new topic of discussion. She frowned. Someone in the shadows, “probably Dumbledore” she thought, was working to undermine Amelia Bones’ candidacy for Minister of Magic. It was a sign of how far they had come that the woman's new relationship with a half-giant and a Vampiress was not the primary means of attack.

Instead it was an effort to blame the escape on her, since she was the head of DMLE. They had not expected such a question but had discussed what was happening in the lead up to the election and she was curious what Neville’s answer would be. She watched his face as he absorbed the question, already proud of his ability to keep his face neutral despite the surprise question. Then he answered.

“If the world was a safe place, where evil and dangerous people did not exist. We would not need Amelia Bones. If bad people were not cowards who hide in the shadows because they are afraid to face anyone in the light. We would not need Amelia Bones. But the evil and dangerous exist and the cowards continue to plot, so I think that we need Amelia Bones. Frankly we need her more than she needs us.”

The reporter smiled at the answer and asked a follow-up. “But it was her department that allowed for the escape of four of the most dangerous criminals in Britain. Does that not say something about her failed ability to lead?” Neville looked at the reporter with a smile and the woman was surprised that the interview had still not turned antagonistic. She was even more surprised that she had to fight hard not to blush under his intense blue eyes.

She had been told secretly by people outside the Longbottom camp that she had been chosen for this interview because she would fawn over him instead of challenge him and had come prepared to show them they had made a mistake. But despite her asking many pointed questions, he had never once shown irritation or anger toward her. Nor had he refused to answer any of her questions.

“That is a valid question but I don’t believe we should ever expect perfection. Leadership is what happens when our perceived perfect world is proven to be imperfect. In the aftermath of the escape, after a long day of organizing the Auror force and preparing for the coming fear, Amelia Bones came to my family personally.” Neville said calmly.

“She also personally met with the families of those bastards most high profile victims. She wanted us to be told personally by her department before it came out in the press. And she wanted to assure us that the DMLE would not back down. And since the announcement I have seen a highly motivated and purposeful Auror force working hard to search out the criminals and keep the public calm. So yes the breakout was a test of leadership and I think it is one Amelia Bones has passed with flying colors.” He finished.

The interview went on for a few more minutes about what laws and programs the heir supported before concluding. The reporter thanked him for his time and when the transmission equipment was packed up she thanked him for not becoming angry at her questions. She left smiling after he had complemented her on her journalistic skill and integrity.

When they were alone again, Augusta hugged her grandson. She was so very proud of him. She planted a soft kiss on his lips before they were interrupted by an excited Twilly. “The master and mistress are awake and asking for you”. It took a full second for the news to register before the two dashed out of the room.

Outside the bedroom, Padma, Parvati, Hannah and Cho sat with teary eyes and happy smiles. Every once in a while one of them would hug another to release the happy energy that would not go away. Neville and his grandmother had been in the room for almost an hour and the remainder of the Family Vassals and Retainers would arrive the next afternoon. Everyone agreed that the core family needed time together. Neville had poked his head out twice to check on them and they had sent him back to his parents.

Neville was currently sitting in the large bed between his parents. He had shown himself to be a mature and capable boy and the interview he had just conducted showed an intelligence and readiness that far surpassed his years. But at that moment he was just a boy and he just wanted to be held by his parents. He still had tear streaks on his face as he snuggled between his parents as his grandmother spoke proudly about Neville’s life and what he had accomplished.

As they listened his parents would periodically squeeze him but it was the occasions where either or both would whisper how proud they were of him for a particular action that truly made him happy. The conversation shifted to Neville’s parents filling in the gaps about their actions toward the end of the war including Alice admitting to the spell she used on Neville to try and hide his magical signature. That it had worked and Neville was now one of the most powerful 13 year old wizards on the planet, went a long way to easing Alice’s guilt.

It was toward the end of this portion of the conversation that Frank and Alice looked at each other before Alice said “We have another confession to make”. The two explained to a wide-eyed Augusta and Neville that they both had pretty clear memories from their time since receiving the strengthening potions. They described it as being lost in their own mind where they would be able to understand what was happening around them but have no way of connecting to it.

It’s why they were desperate to hear about Neville’s early life as they had been able to follow what had been happening for the last year or so. Neville thought that was fantastic. His father told him that he was very proud of all that Neville had been doing. Then he dropped a bombshell on Neville. “I am going to abdicate the headship of the family and let you take it when you turn 17.”

Neville was in shock. His mother hugged him and told him that he could not see it but he was responsible for raising the family to new heights and that her and his father would need years to reacquaint themselves with the world. She promised that they would always be there for him. The three cried together again for the lost time.

Neville looked over to his grandmother who sat rigidly looking at her son with a pale, scared face. Neville did not understand her look till she shakily asked “You remember everything?” That was when Neville remembered that both he and his grandmother had taken liberties with them while they were out of it. Neville had only looked at his mother’s body but his grandmother had done much more to his father.

He stiffened himself but his mother held him closer and he relaxed in her comforting hug. Frank looked at his mother with a smirk and said “Yes, mother, everything. And I must say you are very talented.” The woman blushed. Frank reached over and pulled his mother so she joined them in the bed and held her. He whispered something Neville could not hear and she nodded her head before burying her head in his chest and crying while he held her.

Alice pulled Neville to her own chest and the four of them had another cleansing cry. They would continue to laugh, talk and cry for the rest of the night. At some point Neville invited the girls to join them. It didn’t take long for Alice and Frank to make them feel welcome and the four girls retold some of the stories from their perspectives.

Alice kissed her son softly on his lips after the story about what he did for them on Valentine’s Day. It was sweet and he blushed as he remembered that she knew everything as he had told her all about his life while visiting with her. They stayed up to late into the night and into the early morning before exhaustion claimed them all and they all fell asleep together in the large bed.


	7. The Field

**…Flashback**

**…Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

All of the Vassals and Retainers to the House of Potter had arrived at the castle. All his girlfriends, except Ginny, were present in the castle as well but were in another room as important family business was to be conducted. He loved them all but only Ginny was already part of his family and so they could not participate. It was a celebration and once the important parts were over, everyone would be able to celebrate together. The Weasley family had been ennobled at the day’s Wizengamot meeting.

After everyone had gathered in the family room of his castle. Harry and Justine stood on the Potter shield embedded in the floor. “As is tradition and with the greatest blessing I can offer” Harry started before intoning:

_I, Harry James Potter, Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter declare that the House of Weasley has in true faith and without deceit completed their duty to the House of Potter and thus their oath is released. So Mote It Be._

Janice stepped forward as was still necessary.

_I, Janice de Chambers-Potter, Magical Guardian of the House of Potter do acknowledge that the House of Weasley has completed their duty to the House of Potter and grant my blessing. So Mote It Be._

Everyone felt the magic pulse and a tear trailed down Author’s cheek. He knew it was coming as they had discussed it when Harry decided to nominate his family, but he still felt a sense of loss. His family’s humble service to the House of Potter had been a point of pride for the family.

However, Author Weasley also knew that as a member of the peerage it was no longer appropriate for him to be under a retainer’s oath. However he could now offer himself as a Vassal. It definitely had more prestige but it also required more responsibility. A retainer needed only follow, but a Vassal house was expected to contribute directly to the House of its Lord.

He took a deep breath and then prepared himself to complete the next portion of the planned event. Harry stepped off of the shield and smiled at Ron who looked on in pride and a little trepidation.

_House Weasley, step forth in honor and duty and declare your service and allegiance._

_From this hour hence forward on the magic of my House and the magic of all who swear service to it, I, Arthur Weasley, Head of House Weasley proclaim my family faithful to the House of Potter, by true faith and magic, without mischievous intent, as a family should be to the House of their Lord and without any will to deceive. So Mote it be_

_From this hour hence forward by the magic, we, the House of Potter accept the service and faithfulness of the House of Weasley and shall be the seat of their faith till this oath is released. So Mote it be._

_I, Janice de Chambers-Potter, Magical Guardian of the House of Potter do acknowledge this oath as just and fair and grant my blessing. So Mote it be._

There was a pulse of magic and then a gong sounded. Arthur breathed in deeply at the power he felt connected to as a newly sworn Vassal to the House of Potter.  Many things would change for the Weasley’s over the next few months, including redesigning the now former Malfoy Manor into the new seat of the House of Weasley.

Once complete, Arthur would call a meeting of the entire extended family to reconnect with the family magic, which would now have a more powerful link to the Potter Magic. The Weasley affinity for invention would result in its own company that would provide engineering services for the other Vassal families.  But for now, it was a celebration.

Percy looked at his family with pride and excitement. It was funny to him that there was a time that he thought his father lacked ambition but he had watched the man flourish under the reconnected bond to their Lord, Harry Potter and that had led to the greatest achievement Percy could have ever imagined for his father and his family.

He had his own ambition, though. Before Harry Potter came into their lives he had been afraid and ashamed of that ambition. He thought it was contrary to the fun loving nature of his family and he would admit that he had taken his frustration out on his younger brother.

The day when Ron ran away and he was forced to see the consequence of his resentment and the hurt and disappointment it had caused, was a watershed moment for him. His father had spoken to all of them individually but Percy was sure their discussion had been the longest.

Now, he had a path forward. The Weasley family had an heir and more spares than it could ever need. As the third son he had found salvation for his ambition in the House of Prewett. His father had not absorbed the family into his own and it was available to be re-established. Percy was given the opportunity to do that.

In August on his 17th birthday he would become head of the Prewett family. At that moment he would be the only member. It was a challenge that appealed to his desire to build his own legacy. When he graduated, he planned to marry Penelope Clearwater who he had been in a relationship with for the past two years. Then he would swear his new family in service to the House of Potter.

The House of Prewett was a historical Retainer to the House of Potter and he had spoken to Harry already about his desire to re-establish that link. He had already secured his post Hogwarts job with Harry. He would be Harry’s majordomo.

The role was currently being played by a combination of people including the Castle house elf, Reginald but Percy knew that would not be efficient or practical as Harry rose into adulthood. Harry had agreed immediately and hired him as a bit of an intern to become familiar with the household and businesses.

Ron was not surprised by his own lack of jealousy. He was the last son of the Weasley family and would never have inherited and he had found nothing but happiness as the friend and bodyguard of Harry Potter. The elevation of his family, had caused no real issue as his responsibility had not shifted, just his title.

Instead of being a sworn retainer to the House of Potter, he was now a sworn aid. All it meant was that his father was a noble instead of a commoner. It would have been more complicated if he had been the heir but he was way down the inheritance list. It did mean that at 17 he could establish his own cadet branch separate from the, now noble, main line.

If he did that it would mean he could not claim membership in an Ancient or Noble family. But it would mean he could swear a retainer’s oath for his own family. And more importantly make it easier for him to still marry Lavender. It was not something he had to worry about for now, though he was already being teased by his girls about his raised status.

The “spanner in the works” would be Ginny and Luna. The two girls intended to be concubines of the House of Potter and servants to the future Lady Potters. Now that they were both “Daughters of a Noble House” it meant that Harry could marry them as well though he had no titles to give them.

It was not something that was addressed as Harry had not formalized any of his relationships. Issues like that could wait as they had many years before Harry reached 17 and became the official Lord of the House of Potter.

The final ceremony of the night was one that all present at the castle were able to witness. Practically every noble house had a chivalric order associated with it. For magicals, a member of an order was called a Knight Magicae. Inspired by King Arthur and his round table, no knight within an order was ever giving a superior title, not even the head of house.

What was the case was that even though most of the nobility belonged to multiple orders, you were called only by the one whose House held the highest rank in the peerage. Albus Dumbledore, particularly, was irritated by this fact as despite having the largest membership, the Order of the Phoenix, was rarely used in the full title of anyone.

The House of Potter’s chivalric order was the Order of the Eagle. He had not thought of it till the preparations were being made to nominate the Weasley family for elevation. Since Vassals and Retainers were oaths made by and for an entire family, the Chivalric Order had become a way to designate the members of a family in direct service to the Lord’s house.

Harry had asked if Arthur wanted to be member to add weight to his nomination and instead everyone had excitedly wanted to re-establish the order properly. All of the adult members of Harry’s circle had been sworn in along with Arthur and today Harry, Ron, Lavender all of Ron’s brothers would be inducted into the order. Susan and Daphne together decided to approach their respective guardians about inducting Romilda and Lavender into their family’s orders, the Order of the Moon, and the Order of the Hornet.

**…End Flashback**

**…Longbottom Manor, Durham**

The last few days had been surreal for Neville. He had gotten his parents back and after only two years of trying. It was the primary mission of his life and he had completed it before his thirteenth birthday. He had wondered what his goal should be now and had found an answer from his mother. They had been awake for a week and still hadn’t discussed the more salacious parts of Neville’s life or what part they might play in it, but his grandmother still came to his bed and he and his girls still enjoyed her fully when she was there.

In one of their many conversations, his mother had challenged him to commit to the journey he had set the House on and strive for greatness. As she had caught up on the latest happenings, it was clear to Alice that Harry Potter intended to rise to legendary status in the wizarding world and Alice saw no reason her son could not be equal to him in that pursuit.

He had accepted her direction instantly as he still desperately wanted to please her and have her be proud of him and she had stopped him. She hugged him close and told him that his one failing was that he could not accept that he had already proven himself to both her and his father.

She told him that his grandmother, friends, allies and most of the wizarding world already saw him as worthy, he only needed to see it for himself. She did not want him to aspire to greatness for her or anyone else. She wanted him to do it for himself because he thought he deserved it.

She had kissed him on his lips, something that had become her normal practice, and left him to think. He had taken her words very seriously and looked inside himself to find what it was he wanted. He was surprised at the pride he found in himself. He had accomplished much for his family. He had risen to the challenge of leadership and succeeded.

He also found within himself a desire for more. He wanted to see how far he could climb and how far he could take his family. He found a desire to be seen as the greatest Lord Longbottom in history. He found his want for greatness. He wanted it for himself, for his future wives, and for his house and he had worked to set the foundations for it already.

His Berserks were loyal to the House Longbottom, but more so to him personally. The Vassals and Retainers had come to visit the awakened Lord Longbottom but it was clear that they still looked to him as their leader. Even his father had not made any attempt to take the reins of the house.

It had taken him an entire week to come to terms with this. To accept that he was not holding a place for his father but that he was and would continue to be, in all the ways that mattered, Lord Longbottom. He had taken his seat in the main office, at the main desk and was happy to see respect and pride in the face of his parents and grandmother at his decision.

With his decision made, Neville turned his attention toward his new goal. He had been heading in that direction anyway but accepting his role allowed him to start making decisions based on where he believed the family should go and not what he thought his father would have wanted him to do. A perfect example of this was that he cancelled a meeting that he had planned to have with Albus Dumbledore.

Before, he had believed that his father would have wanted him to get the headmasters approval and support for his actions against Crouch Jr. He now did not care. He had been ignoring an unease with the man in deference to his father and grandfather’s relationship with him. Now he decided to listen to himself.

This new focus did not lessen his desire to see the remaining criminals brought down, nor did it curtail his desire for them to find their end at his hand. But now his pursuit was for justice and not avenging need. Neville wanted them now because they had disrespected his House and he did not want any other family to feel the despair they had caused in his.

The companies they had started and supported were all doing well and Neville had some ideas of his own as to how they could expand. The Potter group seemed to be intent on introducing new and muggle inspired products and services to the world and Neville thought they could do the same with the traditional. He and his family were progressive politically but also had a deep respect for the history, culture and traditions of the wizarding world.

At the next full meeting of his Vassals and retainers, Neville presented his plan. He started by pointing out that the blood purists had over taken traditionalism and twisted to mean hate and exclusion. His plan was to reclaim it. He was proud of his family and his family’s long history and legacy and there was much to be proud of in the greater wizarding culture and Neville wanted to start a company to lead a renaissance.

Even though it was not directly related to any of their primary magics, he wanted the company to begin publishing books on wizarding tradition in modern life, and start a clothing line that took its inspiration from the druidic, roman and Viking magic origins that made up the foundation for British wizarding culture. He wanted to fund classes on fencing and wizarding etiquette for all, but especially muggleborns.

His advisory group thought it a good idea, especially Vas who saw it as a good way to diversify assets which was always good business sense. The group promised to each come up with an additional business or project that would support each other but be under each family’s ownership and control. Vas quickly approached Jacob about an idea he had been sitting on. He wanted to buy old racing and touring brooms and restore them, before re-selling them as “classics”.

Leland Abbott presented a separate idea, where he wanted to partner with Jacob as well and make a line of magical beverages. Using Jacobs’s fruits and Leland’s water he thought he could make something that would compete with Pumpkin Juice and Butter Beer.

They all thought that was a great idea and that company started right away with all investing. Leland and Jacob kept 40 percent each and sold the remaining ten to the rest of the Longbottom Group. In conjunction with Neville’s idea, they planned to investigate historical wizarding beverages that had fallen out of favor and try to remake them.

That was the end of the meeting and with it concluded Neville left for what would likely be the best part of his day. His girls and grandmother along with Jacob knew where he was going but he kept it a secret from everyone else. No one minded as seeing Neville that happy and excited made them all feel good.

**…Location Unknown**

“The man was a fool” was Bellatrix’s thought as she angrily read the newspaper in front of her. Her anger was not at the death of the idiot. It was at herself for including him in the escape. She could have gotten Lucius, as he was clever and fairly powerful, but he was not an option as he would not have been pleased with the things Narcissa had done and was continuing to do in service of the plan.

She chuckled as she wondered what his reaction would be to knowing that his supposed best friend jumped at the opportunity to screw his wife. Knowing Narcissa, Severus would not live to see that confrontation. Then again, she thought, knowing Severus he might just weasel out of whatever method Narcissa had devised to snuff him out.

She looked back at the paper and scowled. She had chosen him because he was the most committed of her master’s followers who had not been in the prison too long and he was part of her original strike team. Like him she was not enamored with the recent arrivals who had denied their lord when faced with incarceration, but as she looked at the paper she realized that might have been a mistake.

“So the fool went and got himself killed by the squib.” A voice drawled. Bellatrix knew he was there. She had been aware of his presence since he entered the house. She looked up and was happy to see that he was disappointed he had not snuck up on her while she seemed occupied.  The man always thought that he was better than he was.

She had read the old editions of the Daily Prophet and Narcissa had filled in the blanks. What was absolutely clear was that Neville Longbottom was no squib. He was a rising power and someone that in another life, Bellatrix might have attached herself to. The fact that the fool across from her had such a fragile ego that he could not admit this simple fact made her wonder if it was worth keeping him alive. He was an obvious liability.

Her two lovers had recovered a lot of their strength and they were starting to string cohesive sentences together so she supposed the dower potion master still had a use. But if her sister failed to kill him, she would not and she was looking forward to it.  Barty had gotten himself killed and it would set their plans back as they would have to wait till one of the Lestrange brothers were back on their feet before they could start. But delays on one hand could create opportunity on the other.

She believed the successful “capture” of one of the escapee, would create a relaxed populous. Complacent in the face of such a public success. She intended to use the complacency to sew a bit off discord herself. Her plan was much more subtle that Barty’s stupidity. She only wanted to kill a goblin. It would be revenge for them helping Sirius to rob her and hopefully create some tension with the growing cooperation between humans and goblins.

But it was not meant to be. Only her own cautiousness had protected her. She had sent Narcissa as a scout instead of rushing in and her sister had reported that security was even tighter and even the shop owners in the alley were walking around as if they were part of the security force. They would have to wait.

**… Lycan Forge, Marauder Estates**

Neville arrived at the complex giddy. Today was the day he would collect the weapons he had commissioned. They fit in well with the traditionalist lean he planned to encourage. Openly carrying swords or blades was a style that was currently out of fashion everywhere except Hogwarts. He intended to change that.

He was met at the forge by Harry, Remus and Sirius. The four went to a room that was filled with small boxes. Remus brought one box to a table and opened it and Neville and Harry smiled radiantly at the awesomeness of it. Sirius and Remus shared a look reminiscing about their own boyhoods and how cool something like this would have been to them.

The axe head that sat on the cloth was a thing of beauty. It was shaped like a giant fish hook only chunkier and infinitely more deadly. Neville lifted the metal and turned it around in his hand. The weight was significant and when fitted to a handle he doubted anyone not as strong as he or his men would be able wield it effectively.

He knew that meant that the Lycans and Harry knew that they had been upgraded to a degree but figured they weren’t going to address that now. Holding the blade away from him he examined the back of the axe head that looked like a rounded cube. It was where the handle, being designed by Jacob, would fit into a hole that went through the center of the cube.

That section flowed into the head. The metal tapered in on both sides before flaring out to the blade. The top of the blade was only slightly higher than the axe head level but the bottom taper curved three times as much forming the hook. The blade itself was a gentle curve from the top to the bottom.

The entire metal piece was covered in designs that Neville assumed were runes but did not look like any he knew of, not even the famous Potter runes. He looked at Harry and the boy said. “I developed, a special set of rules for your items. They do the same as Potter runes but I thought it better that the Longbottoms had something unique to them.”

Neville was amazed. Modifying runes like that was a known talent of the Potters but to make that effort for him was touching. And he recommitted himself to being a good friend to his fellow heir. Harry explained that at the moment only Neville could activate the runes and turn control of them over to someone else.

Harry suggested he make a ceremony out of it.  Neville agreed. After the runes were activated. Only that person would be able to lift the axe. He took the idea from the myth of Thor and Mjolnir. Neville would be able to revoke it and if he ever had to deal with someone who he wanted to punish, it would be a very obvious thing when the person could no longer pick up their axe.

Neville looked at Harry for long time before the Potter heir answered the unasked question. “With the Lycans we have been thinking about building culture as well as ability as it helps galvanize people to have a common belief. We thought it would be a good touch for the people you’re bringing together.”

Neville had to agree and asked Harry if he would be willing to put similar runes on the axe handles. The boy agreed with a smile. Then they both looked back at the axe head. When Neville said “These are going to be bloody brilliant” Remus and Sirius burst out laughing. It was good to see that despite the mature lives the two boy’s lived they still could be “just boys”.

Next they brought Neville to two long boxes. When they were opened Neville saw that each had a traditional Katana contained within. They were beautiful and had included the “Longbottom” runes Harry had developed. Remus said that the first was for his master and the second was for his master’s head of family as thank you for allowing the man to teach him.

It was perfect and Remus promised that unless told, it would be a mystery where this sword came from. Even the Japanese magicals would be hard pressed to trace it to the Lycan forges. Neville nodded but promised himself to tell his Sensei the truth. What the man did with that was up to him. He asked Remus if needed to be a secret, and the man told him no.

The swords he ordered for his girls were next. The swords were based on the Chinese Dao but had Indian, East African and European influences. (<http://www.trueswords.com/Cold-Steel-MAA-Chinese-War-Sword-w--Matching-Scabbard>) The blade of each was 23” long with a two handed braided handle. The pommel was an open ring.  They were beautiful and deadly just like his girls.

Lastly they brought him to a table and showed them the last creation. They had created a sword for Neville. When he looked at it he didn’t know what to do. The thing practically screamed for him to take it but he held himself back.

It was an “elven” blade. Long and sleek with no guard. The magical world did not have elves as muggles described them but Neville loved swords and it was not long before he had found the design, made real before him. In many ways it looked like a katana that had been redesigned to look fantastical. But the Lycan forges had made it a reality. (<http://www.palnatoke.com/index.php> \- Elvin Lord Sword)

His eyes followed down the 33” long blade and paused at the hand and a half grip. He noticed it had a groves in it and he asked about it. Harry told him that it was his idea. Harry figured that vines or wood raised from Neville’s family magic would make the sword even stronger and maybe allow him to cast through it.

Neville wanted to stay and thank Harry but Harry let him leave as he was sure the boy wanted to play with his new toys. Once Neville left the three considered it a job well done and decided it was time to open the forges up to the public. Neville’s project was perfect start and allowed them a project to perfect their methods. Word would also spread about the axes, at least and it would put them in a great marketing position.

They didn’t know it but Neville’s plan to bring back older wizarding traditions would also make their business thrive. Over time the skill of the Lycan forges would make the availability of newly crafted items more and more difficult and expensive.

Remus asked Harry if he wanted a cool sword as well. Harry said no and made a gesture that conjured six floating knives that floated around his body. Before waiving his hand and making them disappear again. Remus looked on in astonishment. Harry had told absolutely no one about the source of his wandless magic and everyone who watched him do it remained amazed.

All of magical theory suggested that wandless magic was impossible in magical humans. Except that throughout history there was always one or two mages per generation who would appear with the ability. Harry wondered if the De la Croix family was responsible for all of them.

**…Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

Amelia Bones had won the position of Minister of Magic in a landslide. The shift in attitudes of the magical people of Britain was greater than any of the normal manipulators of public opinion had imagined. Also their main tools for manipulating the public had all been taken from them. The Daily Prophet and the Wizarding Daily had opposite political leanings but were both committed to fair journalism.

So despite the Daily Prophet endorsing Morgan Nicholson, it had presented an honest view of the man and why it was his traditionalist leanings that comforted the editorial board. The Wizarding Daily had endorsed Amelia Bones, presenting the same factual analysis of her progressive views. Neither paper threw mud at the other side despite Nicholson’s supporters trying to pressure the Daily Prophet to do that against the DMLE director.

Morgan had made the case at every opportunity that Amelia Bones was more focused on her “salacious” new affair with “the half-giant and vampire”. He also constantly suggested that the “affair” was why she had not captured the escaped prisoners that had “escaped on her watch”. He might have won using that type of campaign except the country was not in the mood for innuendo and mudslinging.

In addition, the “half-giant” just had a gross injustice against him discovered and practically everyone had fond memories of him from their time at Hogwarts. Also, when pictures of the new and improved Rubeus Hagrid hit the paper, many women became enamored with the ruggedly handsome man. Morgan ended up hurting himself more with the constant accusations.

Amelia was an excellent politician but did not have any true ambition for the job of Minister of Magic. She was only running out of a sense of duty and she made that clear at every opportunity. She would spend most of any press conference she had discussing the continued search for Bellatrix Lestrange and her cohorts as well as speaking to the public about what the DMLE was doing to prepare for the type of attacks the insane woman was known for in the first war.

Her focus on the job she had instead of the one she was aiming for was refreshing to a populous that had just seen massive shake-ups to the government due to corruption and incompetence. Many traditionalists who might have normally voted for Morgan voted for her and did so because of that fact.

The clincher for most of the rest of them was when she suggested that Morgan would likely be her choice as her own replacement at the head of the DMLE. No one would ever believe her but she had not been thinking politically when she had made that statement, he was just the best person for the job.

The magical world worked rather quickly and Amelia was to be sworn in the week after the election, at the monthly Wizengamot meeting. The Minister-elect arrived at Potter castle determined. She had a responsibility that she had to complete before she could take office. She arrived for her scheduled meeting with Harry Potter and his guardian.

The meeting included Amelia, Susan, Harry and Justine and after being offered congratulations for her victory, Amelia jumped right into the reason for her visit. Harry looked over to Susan with a raised eyebrow who seemed to look scared, excited and happy all at the same time.

“As you know…” Amelia started “…as Minister of Magic, I will not be able to hold the proxy for the Bones seat in the Wizengamot. Normally, another family member would do that duty but as you know Susan and I are all that is left.” Amelia took a moment to collect herself as she remembered her sister, Celia who was Susan’s mother, and their parents.

“With Ru and my relationship progressing, I could ask him to hold the proxy, but since we are not married, yet, it might create controversy and I don’t want to make Ru deal with that. So I figured that with your thirteenth birthday coming at the end of the month and you regularly sleeping with my niece...” she smiled at Susan’s squawk of outrage. “That it might be time to discuss a marriage contract.

Harry smiled at Susan’s outraged but adorable face and agreed that it was his intent to bring all of his girls into his family officially. He also admitted that with only one magical title he was worried as to who would become the Lady Potter as both Susan and Daphne were equal in political stature and he did not want to insult either of their families.

Susan’s outrage devolved back into a happy smile but it was her Aunt who spoke. “Well, as I said, Susan and I are the last Bones so I was actually hoping you would agree to a consort agreement, since the Bones are a matriarchal line, Susan would be the next Lady Bones.” Harry looked at Susan and asked if she was OK with that as the Potter wife would be a Duchess and the Lady Bones would be a Marchioness which was a rank lower.

Susan was adamant that she did not care about that as she knew that Harry would treat them the same. She also admitted that it was as important to her to restore the Bones family as it was to Harry to restore the Potter one. Harry agreed with her as family was much more important than prestige and agreed in principle.

He asked Amelia to wait a moment and called Daphne in and explained what was happening.  Harry decided that fate had conspired to stop his procrastinating. It was time to deal with the politics of his house and he called a full meeting of all his ladies and their families. Amelia had chosen to approach Harry mostly because of how much Susan loved him, but his decisiveness and leadership appealed to her and convinced her that he was the right choice for her niece politically as well.

When Lord Greengrass arrived with his wife, Harry and Justine took them into a separate office and he asked if the Lord would accept him as a son-in-law. After Harry explained the situation with the Bones’ Jacob agreed wholeheartedly. He had hoped to convince Sirius to abdicate, giving Harry two Prima Potentia titles to distribute, but the confirmed bachelor had been caught. Jacob did not care why, but his daughter would be Lady Potter and that was all that mattered to him.

After much talking the three families met together to sign all the contracts. The Greengrass and Potter families as well as the Bones and Potters exchanged some business interests to intertwine the families as was custom. In a break from tradition, insisted on by Susan and Daphne, the Greengrass and Bones intertwined their families as well. Daphne and Susan agreed, Harry was not marrying each of them, the three of them were to be married.

The terms of the marriages were more traditional, however. In the Potter-Bones contract, it was agreed that all male children would be Potters and all female children would be Bones. The Potter-Greengrass contract was slightly different.

The Greengrass family was patriarchal which meant that only male descendants could inherit. Jacob Greengrass only had daughters. In the muggle peerage that would mean that the title would move to his brother if he had one, and if not, then his oldest male cousin. Unlike the muggles, however, the magicals held titles in abeyance where gender was concerned.

Daphne Greengrass could not inherit her father’s titles but her son would. The responsibility for bearing an heir would only shift to another line in the family if she abdicated or had no children. If her father died, she would be able to manage the house as a regent, but only if she had a male child who would inherit upon their majority. Noble titles could be held for multiple generations until a male child was born if the direct line chose not to abdicate.

The Potters were also patriarchal so the first son would be the Potter heir and the second son would be the Greengrass heir. If the first son was not able the second son would become the Potter Heir and the third son would become the Greengrass heir. If there were not enough sons then Daphne would abdicate to her sister Astoria.

Finally, a Bones-Greengrass contract was written. As children was not an issue, the contract was more ceremonial than anything and just promised mutual support for each other’s family and aid in raising each other’s children. Especially if tragedy should befall them. With his two new fiancés at his side and Justine, as always, present, Harry met first with Arthur Weasley and his wife and then met with Xeno Lovegood. With the elevation of the two families, Harry’s plan to make the two girls concubines was no longer possible.

Harry had no problem elevating someone through marriage but it would be an insult to reduce the daughter of a noble house to a concubine. The two would still be ladies in waiting to Susan and Daphne but Harry offered both families consort contracts. Their rank would have allowed for a mistress contract but Harry liked to elevate when he could.

With that complete an impromptu engagement party commenced. Contracts were finalized to solidify Harry and his girls’ future and plans were made for an official engagement announcement. It would be released the next day before the Wizengamot meeting so the new Minister could be sworn in without legal issue.

Minerva was selected to be the Bones proxy through Harry. Amelia would remain Susan’s magical guardian. Molly kept hugging the two future consorts and the three looked as happy as was possible. Molly never really doubted that Harry would take care of her daughter and her friend but now that it was official, she felt relief.

She was also very pleased with Harry offering them consort contracts. For their family it would mean little but in the world of politics and tradition Harry had given as much protection and support as he possibly could to her two daughters. What mother would not appreciate that?

She did not like to be informal with Harry no matter how much he encouraged it. But she did get him alone where she gave him two long and loving hugs. The first was from her, she told him, because he was growing into such a wonderful young man who she was proud to see matched with her daughters. The second, she told him, was as a mother representing his own mother who she knew would be proud of the man he was becoming. Harry deeply appreciated both.

At some point during the evening, Minerva, Remus and Sirius found themselves together. It was just the three of them and they stood in companionable silence watching Harry as he mingled at the center of everything surrounded by his girls and their families. It was not hard to spot him as at 5’9” he was by far taller than all his friends and seemed to be growing another inch every day. He was also at least 12 stone and looked like a Greek god made flesh.

The three friends became wistful as they once again thought of the lost Potters. The hurt at their loss would never go away but the discussion was not a sad one. Rather they just commented about how proud James and Lily would be of their son. Minerva casually mentioned that Harry was already sexier than his father, and the two younger men choked on their drinks, much to her amusement.

It was Remus that mentioned how powerful Ron looked, as well, as he watched Molly engulf him in another hug. The boy was already 5’7” and 11 ½ stone himself. As part of Harry’s trusted circle, they knew that Ron’s size was due to his magical bull animagus form. They all realized that people were likely to start asking questions about the two boys as they became larger.

To this point, Ron’s size fit in with his family. He was still shorter than his older brothers. But they knew with the magical animagus sharing powers with Ron that soon Ron would look as out of place as Harry already did. Harry was becoming a legend so his irregular appearance was taken for granted. But Ron needed an explanation before the guessing started. “Dumbledore will probably accuse him of blood magic” Sirius said half joking, half seriously.

“Perhaps, the truth. It might be time they officially became animagi.” Minerva stated. “It would explain their growth and power.” Remus agreed. Sirius nodded and said “Sometimes the truth is the best lie.” Minerva concluded with “besides, he hasn’t done anything to defy the laws of magic in 6 months”. Remus and Sirius chuckled and then stared in shocked amusement when their stern former professor raise her glass and said “Hail Hydra” and winked at them. They resolved to talk to Harry about it at the next meeting. Then fell into another contented silence and all smiled as they watched Harry be happy.

\---

Harry and his six girls made it back to the bedroom after the party. They quickly stripped out of their clothes and collapsed in a happy pile on the bed. There was an awkward moment when Luna and Ginny seemed unsure about whether the new dynamic would mean they should treat the other girls differently. Daphne and Susan would be their mistresses and could demand that Harry not sleep with them.

Sensing the creeping doubt the two future ladies opened their arms and gathered the two petite young women into their arms. Susan started kissing Ginny while Daphne did the same to Luna. Quickly Luna and Ginny found themselves straddling their future mistress and deepening their kisses.

Daphne already had a finger stroking into Luna’s ass and the girl started to moan as she settled into the beginning of the rest of her life. Susan also wanted Ginny to realize that titles only mattered outside the castle and so was sucking on Ginny’s nipple while the girl ground her pussy into Susan’s thigh.

Karli and Justine had not been idle as Susan and Daphne helped to sooth their girlfriends’ nerves. They knew there place and knew that Harry would never abandon them. In appreciation for that, they were both currently parked between his legs sharing his cock back and forth between them.

Harry’s cock was now 9” long and still a remarkable 5.5” around. It was massive and Karli loved how the bulbous head stretched her mouth. Just giving him a simple blowjob left her jaw sore and sometimes left her throat bruised and she loved it. She pulled off of him and her tongue licked around it before she handed it off to Justine.

Justine’s mouth was larger than Karli’s but she had much of the same feelings as the younger girl. She was able to still deep throat his cock but the effort left her feeling light headed and with her throat sore. Like Karli she loved it and the two girls spent breaks during Karli’s homeschooling practicing deep throating large dildos. They knew he hadn’t finished growing and were determined to never have to deny him.

Karli lowered her head to Harry’s large balls and started to suck on them. Both girls felt a deep sense of satisfaction when they heard Harry’s moans. Justine’s body shifted as she floated in the air and her pussy was lowered onto Harry’s amazing tongue.

She had learned how to accept and give pleasure and not let Harry’s amazing tongue distract here from his amazing cock in her mouth. At least she tried, but Harry was too skilled for her to last very long and eventually his cocked popped from her mouth as she screamed in pleasure.

Karli had expected it as she knew how skilled Harry’s tongue was. In fact her pussy was giving sympathy spasms as Justine’s hips rocked and ground against Harry’s face. When she succumbed to the pleasure and released his cock Karli quickly took it back into her own mouth.

When the orgasm passed, Justine lowered her mouth and her and Karli kissed around Harry’s cock and they both used their tongue to pleasure their master. Karli’s pussy had yet to be touched but she had an orgasm of her own when Harry came and started spurting cum between her and Justine’s faces. His loads were consistently between a 1/2 cup and a full cup in volume and the girls had just be blasted with almost a full load.

His cum coated their face and they moved aside to lick it off of each other, knowing that one of the other girls would take Harry’s re-hardening cock into hand. They had become a team and worked together to maximize each other’s and Harry’s pleasure.

It was Ginny who slid herself unto Harry’s cock. She was the most insecure about her relationship with him as she thought that he might realize she wasn’t good enough. She sighed both in pleasure and comfort as his cock seated itself in her small pussy.

Harry held Ginny, not allowing her to ride him. Instead with his cock stretching her plump pussy he leaned forward and kissed her. It was passionate and tender and Ginny felt all her love reflected in the amazing feelings of his body claiming hers.

When he pulled away, she said “I love you” Then she froze as fear gripped her again. She should not have said that. It was obvious but she should not have said it. She knew that he didn’t love her and she knew it would hurt her when he accepted her love and did not return it. She was wrong. He turned her face so that she was looking directly at him. “I love you too” he said and then he kissed her again.

For Ginny despite the fact that she was acting and being used like a complete slut, naked with Harry’s cock buried in her cunt while Daphne absently ran circles around her asshole with a pussy wetted finger, she somehow felt like a princess as all her doubt finally washed away. As her mind cleared she knew she had worried needlessly as he had always treated her as if she was special but fear is not rational.

With her worries evaporated she started to move her hips to grind her pussy on his cock. She raised her self so her hands were flat against his hard stomach and fucked herself on her lover’s cock. Daphne rose and straddled Harry’s legs behind Ginny and started to rub on the girl’s body, lingering on her breasts as she kissed the girls neck.

Ginny wanted everything. She wanted to be Daphne’s servant, she wanted to be Harry’s mistress and she wanted to be loved. She found all those things as she was pressed between Daphne and Harry and her own joy of what happened that night final overcame her and she came hard.

Harry grabbed Ginny’s nipple and squeezed extending the girls orgasm. When she finally calmed he lifted her off his still hard cock and brought her pussy to his lip to lick at her. Ginny giggled at the pleasurable feelings.

Daphne was in positon and hovered her own pussy over Harry’s cock. She teased it with her pussy but did not slide it inside herself. She wanted Harry’s eyes on her as she slipped his cock in her and bet herself that she could last till he finished sucking on Ginny.

She was not sure it was a game she could win as her pussy yelled at her to stop playing and take the pleasure that it desperately wanted. When Harry laid Ginny down next to him and looked at her, she thought she won but then he grabbed her hips and held her suspended preventing her from pushing down on his cock.

She look at him and moaned at what he was doing. His cock was pressed against her clit but he would not let her go further. It didn’t help that she was hearing the sounds of Karli and Justine pleasuring each other or could see Luna’s ass stuffed with Susan’s strap on. What was the worst was that Ginny had press her body next to Harry and was kissing his neck and jaw and rubbing her hands on him but his eyes were locked on hers.

She knew what he wanted. He had told her many times. In the world she was the perfect pure blood princess, but for him in private she was nothing but a needy whore. She tried not to beg him to take her. To not debase herself in front of her sisters. She was going to be the Lady Potter. But eventually she cracked as her pussy betrayed her as it swelled in need.

“Please master, fuck me.” She said in surrender and her entire world exploded in pleasure as her bald cunt was stretched open by his huge cock. She would win one day but not that day. Her body wondered why she would want to win when losing felt so good. Surrendering to Harry’s power was an aphrodisiac for Daphne and she exploded in a powerful orgasm when his cock ground against her cervix.

He fucked her through another orgasm before turning and depositing her worn out body next to Ginny who latched on to her. It wasn’t long before the two girls were pressing their bodies together as they kissed passionately.

Harry moved to the last two of his harem. Susan was on top of Luna riding the girls strap-on. The two were looking between each other and Harry as he moved to them. He got behind Susan and pressed his cock against her asshole. She looked behind herself trying to watch what harry would do but them Luna latched on to the girl’s nipple and pulled her attention back.

Then Harry pushed into her ass and Susan lost herself to the multiple assault in her body. Luna’s cock in her pussy and her nipples getting sucked plus Harry’s cock in her ass and his hands gripping her waist. His cock sliding in an out her ass while his strong hands gripped her was the last straw and it became all too much for the large breasted red head and her pussy started to ejaculate cum as her body rocked in orgasm.

With Susan lost to her orgasm, Harry moved to Luna. She did not have doubts or fears about Harry’s love for her. He had saved her from herself and from the first time he lifted her dress and looked at her panties to this moment when his strong body hovered over hers, she knew she was his and would always be his.

She was the smallest of his lovers and would likely stay that way as Ginny had started to move toward looking like her mother. Luna would always be small and thin with small breasts but she was OK with that as Harrys open desire when he gazed at her left no doubt that he was Happy with her body.

She wrapped her legs around his hips when he settled between her legs and rubbed her wet pussy against his length. He licked at her small breasts and hard nipples and she just closed her eyes and felt his presence surrounding her.

Her eyes snapped open when his cock pushed into her. She did not know how she was able to take such a large object into herself but as his cock rubbed across all the sensitive areas inside her pussy, she did not care. She moaned as his cock sawed wonderfully back and forth in her and then he bit on her nipple. Luna screamed in pleasure and flooded the sheet beneath them but hung on as she wanted his cum.

Harry’s pace increased and Luna hung on through three more orgasms but was losing strength when Harry leaned next to her ear and said “I love you too, little moon” before blasting into her body with his cum. Luna’s world went white as her exhausted body trembled beneath Harry.

Harry pulled from Luna and turned to the girls on his bed who had been kissing and rubbing each other as he moved among them. Daphne’s ass was in the air as she had moved to Susan to lick at her used holes. Her pussy was plum and red and Harry could see that she was still producing copious amounts of lubricant. Without preamble Harry moved to her and pushed his cock into her pussy, burying himself completely in one thrust. It was how he wanted to start the second round for the night. The screamed “Haaaarry” was music to his ears.

 ---

**… Longbottom Manor, Durham**

Neville was happy that Amelia had won the position as Minister of Magic but currently he was more excited that the ceremony was ready and he was about to gift his Berserks. Jacob had completed the handles and they had been sent to Harry and returned with the “Longbottom” style runes. He would present all his current Berserks with an axe and his team had already arranged training in their use as well as training in how to dual wield a wand and weapon.

It was considered an “old fashioned” skill but that appealed to Neville anyway and he was sure his men would want to know how to use their weapons as they were not meant to be ceremonial. The day before after his practice with Master Soga, he had been able to present the man with his gift.

Flashback

Neville made sure he was especially focused in his training. He intended to give his Master an especially personal gift and he thought it would cheapen it if that happened after a failed practice. He used his occlumency to completely focus on the lesson and bury the excitement about what he planned to do.

At the end of the session he was happy when his master complimented him on his focus and dedication. Neville resolved to use the same occlumency practice during all his practices. He was committed to using his own new sword perfectly.

Neville invited his master to sit with him and the man agreed curiously. As they kneeled across from each other. Neville began by thanking the man, again, for his commitment to teaching him. He said it was a great honor in his life and then said that he wished to offer a gift of thanks to the man personally, and to the man’s family.

Twilly walked in carrying two long beautifully polished and intricately carved boxes and placed them between the two. She used no magic. Then she left. Neville spoke. “These are the first of their kind to be completed by the Lycan Forge and they will never be made again. These two are the only two of their kind that will ever exist.”

Soga Yoshisada did not know how to feel. He was pretty sure that each box contained a katana and he was also fairly confident that they would not meet his standards and definitely not meet his father’s. He truly liked his student and more so this world that they had introduced him to but he was going to have to disappoint the boy and tell him that while he would honor his own gift he could not present the second sword to his family as they would be offended.

Then the boy opened the two boxes and Yoshisada’s heart stopped. The scabbard and grip were beautifully carved. His discerning eye could not find a flaw. He lifted the first and pulled the sword free. It was perfectly balanced and despite not having magic, the Japanese man could feel the power of the sword. It hummed to him.

He sheathed the sword and reached for the second sword. It was equally beautiful and he did not know how, but he knew this one was for his family. It sang to him as well, but not personally in the same way. He placed the second sword back and admitted that he had planned not to present the sword to his father as he feared it would not meet the family’s standards. “But I should not have doubted my student. I accept these gifts and will proudly present them for addition to my family’s treasured items.”

End Flashback

It had been a great day for Neville. He showed Sensei his own sword and while the man preferred his own, was quite impressed with it. He could not even lift it and he had been amazed by his student’s strength, until he was told that no one but him could lift or draw it.

Now it was time to present the axes to his Berserks. Neville had taken Harry’s advice and created a detailed ranking system for is men. It had helped unit cohesion almost instantly. The group made up one small Battalion of 400 men total. That was split into four 100 man Companies and split again into four 25 man Platoons. He had 38 officers, and another 60 non-commissioned officers.

Their primary purpose was to protect the Longbottom Legacy but he had plans to expand Midgard and they would be the security apparatus for his wizarding town as well as the security for his and the Longbottom groups various business ventures.

He started with his highest ranking officer and then that man participated in gifting his subordinates. Then they participated gifting their subordinates and so on. When he was done every man had an ax at his hip that would magically draw to their hand similar to a wand.

None but them could lift it, not even their superiors. Only the head of the Berserks, Neville Longbottom could lift all axes and take one away. After the formation was dismissed the group had a party where people tried to lift each other’s ax and the first of many ax throwing competitions was started.

Neville had brought his entire family to the ceremony. He, His parents, grandmother and four girlfriends eventually excused themselves from the ongoing festivities and returned to the manor. When they entered they walked into a surprise. Cedric and his girlfriend had apparently gotten board in the living room.

\---

Nymph and Cedric had been waiting in the Longbottom living room. It was Nymph who noticed they were alone and started to kiss at Cedric’s neck. Cedric and his metamorphmagus girlfriend loved to take risks in their lovemaking. Since they were both turned on by the fear of being caught and by being watched.

Cedric had been given the enhancement potions but Nymph was not in on that secret. She was still curious about why her boyfriend’s cock had grown an inch longer and wider but as she fished it out and sucked on it she decided again that some answers were not worth the trouble of knowing.

Cedric had been exactly what Nymphadora Tonks had needed in her life. She had spent her time in Hogwarts hating her name because of its sexual connotation and hating that every guy she met wanted her to look like some other girl.

That wasn’t helped by the fact that she did have a very healthy sexual appetite and she loved her magic specialty. It had caused her to be uncomfortable and confused about her desires and before Cedric, her love life involved fucking herself with her fingers. Since she could change her fingers into cock shapes, it wasn’t too bad stretching her own pussy out.

Then she met Cedric and he was very sweet and caring. He listened to her and respected all her dreams. He also refused to call her anything other than Nymph even when she would attack him. As long as her attacks were playful, he would let her. If her anger would get the best of her then he would fight her back and pin her underneath him till she calmed. It always made her panties wet and left her frustrated because he would never try anything while he had her pinned.

Until he did. He had once again pinned her and then he looked at her and said “faking like you’re mad so that ill press my body against you is a little immature Nymph. Who is the older more mature person in this relationship?” She was embarrassed that she had been caught and snapped “what relationship”

He had shut her up by kissing her. He also ground his cock into her and she had been lost to the younger boy. They had fucked that night and it had been amazing for both of them. Nymph had instinctively flexed her powers. Her breasts had grown and shrank as he sucked on her as her nipples. Her ass had grown to meet his hand’s squeezing as well and her clit had enlarged when he ate her pussy.

The next morning, Cedric had offhandedly told her she should use her powers more when they had sex. She had been a little disappointed but decided that he was too good a potential boyfriend otherwise and she resolved to take the form of a few girls for him.

She asked him who he wanted her to become and he had surprised her when he told her he didn’t want her turning into other girls. He said eventually he might share her with some though. She was caught between her arousal at the thought that he would share her with other girls and her relief that he didn’t want her to change. Instead they explored what her body could do.

Sucking his cock in the Longbottom Manor, Tonks extended her tongue and grew small bulbs across its surface. She knew Cedric loved when she did that and his moan showed the truthfulness of that knowledge. He pulled her off of him and threw her against the couch before lowering himself between her legs. He had ordered her to always wear skirts so he would have easy access to her pussy and she had obeyed.

He spread her legs wide causing her pleated skirt to bunch at her waist and stock his mouth over the crotch of her panties.  They were already wet and only got wetter when he exaggeratedly smelled at her pussy. He loved to tell her how addicted he was to her smell and taste and she shivered as his nose brushed against her hard clit.

She drew her wand and vanished her tiny g-string panties and moaned when Cedric instantly stuck his tongue into her. He nibbled at her lips and sucked her wetness from her center and she spread her legs wider and let her head fall back. Then she did their favorite thing and started to increase the size of her clit. It was 6” long when she was done and ridiculously sensitive.

Cedric sucked at her large clit like it was a cock and she started to cum hard from his actions. That was when they saw that the entire Longbottom family had returned. That only caused her orgasm to redouble itself.

When the group vanished toward the bedrooms. Cedric rose and sank his cock into Nymph’s soaking, slippery pussy. Her body had become trained to respond to Cedric and her pussy reformed around his cock without her active control.

Her pussy wrapped around him in a tight grasp and Cedric had to focus on not emptying his balls in her body. The appearance of his Lord and members of his own family had turned him on too. Nymph’s pussy’s ability to literally suck his cock almost pushed him over the edge.

He grabbed her by her neck and started to fuck her hard. Her legs spread wide and he looked down at the muscled in her stomach start to spasm as an orgasm washed over her.  “Yes, fuck me Cedric.” She said and then made his favorite body modification.

Her tongue stretched out of her mouth and started to lick her own nipples. That was it and he blew a load of cum into her. His loads had become larger since he had pledged himself to the House of Longbottom, but since she loved that as well she decided to add it to the list of questions she wouldn’t ask.

They fucked until the next morning where they joined an equally satisfied family for a fun breakfast. Nymph blushed when Frank complimented her “you are just as beautiful clothed as you are naked with your legs spread on my couch”. Everyone at the table laughed when it was clear his words embarrassed and aroused her in equal measure.

\---

Watching the two go at it was the final straw in what had been a developing sexual tension in the House between Neville’s parents and everyone else. Alice broke first and kissed her son before grabbing his hand and Padma’s hand, who in turn grabbed Parvati and Hannah, and dragging them toward the bedroom. But not before looking at Cho and saying “Come slave, my son needs you”. Frank kissed Augusta before dragging her off to follow.

\---

In the bedroom Alice turned and kissed her son again. It started as many of the kisses between the two started since her return but this time she deepened it quickly pushing her tongue into his mouth. He responded by squeezing her ass.

Alice was short and voluptuous and soft in the most amazing ways. She was the same height and weight as Augusta at 5’6” tall and 125 lbs. Her large 34DD tits were smaller than her mother-in-law and her body was a little more plump. All her curves had been made perfect by the potions she had been fed, especially her soft round ass. Neville gave himself over to the passion of the kiss. He gripped her ass tighter and drew her body tighter again his already taller frame.

Not wanting to deny himself any longer, he pulled her to his bed and pulled her into his lap. She ground herself into his hardening cock and moaned at the naughtiness of what they were finally doing. She felt the other members of her family in the room but was only focused on her and her son finally coming together.

Her and Frank had been fantasizing about experiencing what Augusta and Neville had described and Frank desperately wanted another of his mother’s amazing blowjobs. It had been the primary focus of their own lovemaking but something had stopped the family from doing what they all wanted,

Seeing Cedric between the legs of his beautiful girlfriend had been the last straw. Alice refused to wait any longer. Now she was moaning as she felt her son’s attraction as his cock rubbed her between her legs. Then he pulled her shirt open and sucked her breast into his mouth. 

Her mind split between the pleasure she was feeling and the memory of nursing him and she lost herself to the glorious wrongness of it. “Please baby, fuck me. Fuck your mum.” She moaned in his ear. Neville flipped her over and started pulling her clothes off.

Across from them in a love seat, Frank watched as his son sucked on his mother’s tits before throwing her to the bed and pulling off her clothes. The sight would have been sexy enough on its own but was aided by his own mother kneeling between his legs and sucking his cock.

When his mother and he arrived in the room, she did not want to fumble with his clothes so she banished them from his body. Before she could lower herself to her prize he returned the favor and banished her clothes as well.

She was a master fellatrix and Frank tried desperately to not lose himself to the pleasure as he wanted to watch his son follow in this new tradition and sink his cock into his own mother as he was doing to his. But her mouth was amazing and whenever he looked down the vision of his cock disappearing and reappearing from his mum’s mouth covered in saliva was driving him quickly to the brink.

The lustful eyes that she would look at him with further attacked his control. “Oh mum, suck my cock” he said as he ran his hand through her hair. It was not something he had been able to do before and she moaned as he gripped her. 

It was a naked Hannah that broke the final taboo when she moved next to Frank and fed her small breast to him. He gripped her small body and gave up trying to watch his son and wife as his hot mother and future daughter in law teamed up against him. He lowered his hand and gripped the girl’s ass. She hissed “Yes sir”

Cho obeyed her mother-in-law’s last order and moved to that couple and Padma and Parvati split up. Padma going to Frank and Parvati moving with Cho. On the bed Neville had his mother’s legs spread and was gripping her things as he tongued her pussy expertly. Cho moved to her face and kissed her hard while gripping her breasts. Parvati moved between Neville’s legs and started sucking his cock.

The room was filled with moans and the slurping sounds of body parts being sucked. Alice once again took the lead and said. “Please baby fuck me.” And Neville raised himself and sat on the bed facing his father and nearly came at what he saw.

Hannah had joined his grandmother in sucking his father’s cock while Padma had her hands in his lap and her legs wrapped around his face. It was clear by the sound and the look on the Indian girl’s face that his father was sucking aggressively at her pussy.

His mother’s words had carried though and the group in the chair looked up as Alice moved to sit on Neville’s, practically vibrating, cock. Augusta yelled wait and everyone froze. She moved to match Alice’s position, hovering her own needy pussy over Frank’s cock with the two men and two women facing each other.

After a breath both women took their son’s cock into their pussy at the same time. The other girls stood to watch the sexiest thing they had ever seen as Alice fucked herself on Neville’s cock and August did the same on Frank’s.

The father and son where not idle as their hands gripped at the women’s breasts and drifted over their hips and stomach’s as the two women moaned in pleasure. Neville’s eyes was locked on his grandmother’s pussy. It was flushed red and stretched as his father’s cock fucked into her. He glanced at his father’s face and saw the man was looking at where his own cock fucked into his mother’s tight pussy.

The two women started to cum and both were screamers as they rode out their orgasm. Neither male came and continued to fuck into the women who both started to climb to a second orgasm. Padma and Parvati kneeled between the two and Parvati started to tongue Frank’s balls while Padma did the same to Neville’s.

That did it and Frank came into his mother’s cunt. She wailed as another orgasm rocked her when she felt his cum flood her body. Neville didn’t last much longer and pumped his own massive cum into his mother who also came because of it.

The group settled on the massive bed and Cho and Hannah cleaned off the two boy’s slimy cocks under Alice’s direction. Cho was sucking Frank’s cock when it got hard again and she climbed up and looked at Neville who nodded and she sat down on his cock.

Neville’s cock hardened instantly as he watched his girlfriend and slave fuck his father. Something about it turned him on so much. Then Hannah climbed on to his cock and started to fuck herself. She said “Oh Neville, will you let me fuck your father too. Will both of you fuck me at the same time. I want all the Longbottom cum in me.”

Cho had lost herself as she rode Frank’s cock. Neville was obviously willing to share all his ladies with his father but she saw herself as a slave and the fact that she had been leant out was driving her own arousal to the max. Every time her mind acknowledged that her little 14 year old pussy was being fucked by Neville’s father she had a little orgasm. When she told herself that she was being fucked on Neville’s order she had a bigger orgasm.

Frank laid the trembling girl to the side and pulled his still hard cock from her tight soaking pussy. She was an amazing fuck but he had heard Hannah’s words and wanted to give her what she asked for. Looking at the naked Asian 14 year old, whose pussy was still wet and flushed, made his decision harder than it should have been. All of Neville’s girls were gorgeous and Frank was thankful his son was willing to share.

He moved from Cho and settled behind Hannah as she continued to ride Neville. She opened her mouth in a soundless scream when, without preamble, he pushed into her ass. Cho had come down from her orgasm and started rubbing her pussy as she watched desperate to be in Hannah’s place.

She got her wish because Hannah could not last with the two cocks in her and collapsed, her body twitching with overstimulation. The two men looked at each other and then turned to Cho and she had a small orgasm at the intensity of their look. She climbed on to Franks cock and let it slide into her wet pussy again. Then she closed her eyes in pleasure and concentration when Neville pushed into her ass.

Augusta and Alice kissed each other as Padma and Parvati sucked on their pussies. It was a weird bonding moment for the two older women as the twins sucked and licked them to orgasm. After fucking Cho to incoherence as well the two men turned to the twins who continued to suck at the older Longbottom women.

Each took a twin and sank their cocks into them. Neville fucked Padma hard and fast and finally came in her pussy. Frank did the same to Parvati as he marveled at the contrast between his own cock and the dark skinned girl whose pussy fluttered around his cock as he filled it with cum.

The two boy’s rested but Augusta and Alice dived between the twins’ legs and sucked the cum from their bodies. The night did not end there as the six girls and two boys fucked each other into complete exhaustion.

\---

It wasn’t till the next morning that Cedric and his girlfriend, named Nymphadora Tonks, realized they had been caught. Nymphadora insisted that everyone call her Nymph, and most agreed the nickname was fitting for the gorgeous shapeshifter.

They had a pleasant lunch where Nymph explained that she used to hate her name because it made her sound like a sex freak then Cedric had shown her that she was a sex freak. She was worried at first but he never let anyone disrespect her and he still encouraged her to join the Aurors where she was in training.

At the academy, if anyone called her anything but Tonks she would jab her wand in their throat. The woman was amazing and all the girls found a new role model in her. She was the perfect combination of doting girlfriend and badass and was exactly who Neville’s girls aspired to be.

After breakfast, Neville left his family and went outside to practice gathering his family magic. He had not performed the exercise since his parents had recovered and felt something calling him to it. He took off his shoes and shirt (as requested by his ladies) and walked out onto the lawn. He had taken his sword with him only because he was so excited to have it that he didn’t want to leave it anywhere.

He noticed his family had gathered at the entrance to the house to watch him and he smiled at the lustful looks all the women, including Nymphadora and his mother, were giving him. Before he started he heard his grandmother explain to his father that he had removed his shirt because they had asked him to with the promise that they wouldn’t rape him until he was done.

He centered himself and drew his wand. Instantly he knew something was different. He did not know why he was able to wield the power better. Was it the fact that his parents had been cured or that he had accepted his chosen destiny. Either way the glowing vines that wrapped around his body and seemed to grow from the ground around him were perfectly detailed and littered with flowers of all colors.

From the doorway, everyone gasped. Frank and Augusta, were particularly in shock as they knew that this was the perfect form of this exercise and was not supposed to be possible. Then Neville’s eyes started to glow a bright green as well and his wand floated from his hand.

His new sword also floated up and the two items started to circle around each other. Then his wand started to warp and twist as if it too was a vine and then wrapped itself around the handle of the sword fitting itself in the groove Harry had left.

Once complete the sword glowed green before settling back in the scabbard Neville wore on his back. The powerful but controlled magic danced around Neville for another minute before it receded back into the ground.

Neville stood calmly for another 30 seconds while his family looked on in astonishment. Eventually he looked at them with a big smile and said “That was bloody amazing!” That brought them all to their senses and they all rushed out to him. Once he had calmed them down, he drew his sword and showed them where his wand had molded itself.

They had never seen anything like it and were even more amazed when Neville started casting magic through the sword. He moved through one of his sword forms punctuating various movements with blasting curses, stunners and shields.

It was an impressive thing to watch. He wondered out loud if he would have to cast all his magic through the sword and as if responding to him his wand unwound itself and flew to his hand, straight and solid as if it had never been changed. A quick thought and it wound itself back into the sword. “Wicked” was Nymphadora’s verbal contribution.

**…Dumbledore Seat, Wizengamot Chambers**

Albus Dumbledore stewed in his seat. His world had finally gotten back on track, but it only took a month for it be derailed again. He traced the beginning of his latest woes to Neville Longbottom’s interview. “How could Augusta allow that to happen?” he thought furiously. It was bad enough the child had become a murderer but to have no regret or remorse for his actions and then to incite the public to similar thinking was unconscionable.

He had thought Potter was the only one falling to the dark but as he had suspected, the boy’s uncontrolled behavior at Hogwarts had inspired copies. He had found an ally to his thinking within the membership of the lower house and with a slight push and pledge of support the man had tried to lobby for the prosecution of Neville Longbottom.

Albus found the ability to manipulate and control events was much easier from his position in the Upper House. At least the tools were more readily available. Unfortunately his tool failed and the man had faced a brick wall at every turn. In fact the man had stopped his attempts when his efforts started to reflect negatively on his own interests. Albus was able to make sure his name was not attached to the failure.

He had then turned to the Aurors. The people in the DMLE typically held him in higher esteem than the rest of the public but he had found no help to be found in their ranks. They thought the “bastard got what he deserved”. The total disregard for life and the cruelty with which they expressed their opinion had frightened Albus about the direction the world was heading.

In the MOP, Morgan Nicholson had caved with the announcement that Amelia would make him the new DMLE Director. The truth was the man had actually been confronted and made to see reason. In a meeting with Amelia she had put all her cards on the table and by the end he had felt small and petty and recommitted himself to making sure the DMLE stayed as efficient and respected as Amelia had.

Finally, with all avenues baring no results he had been forced to abandon the use of agents and had scheduled a meeting with the boy himself. Then it had been suddenly cancelled. He had not confronted Augusta about that yet, but he was deeply offended that she had cancelled his meeting with her grandson. That Neville had decided to cancel the meeting was a possibility he never considered.

Albus knew that the boy’s actions were strictly legal but there was a moral obligation. One that everyone seemed to be forgetting. With Neville kept from him till the new school year and Augusta obviously behaving irrationally, he had intended to use the disabled Longbottom parents as tools to illustrate how proper light sided nobles should behave. Sacrifice for the greater good.

He had found it difficult to find friendly ears at either daily newspaper but had found someone at the wizarding wireless that was against the nobility and the “special rules” they got to live by. Dumbledore supposed desperate times made for odd alliances. They were about to start a campaign suggesting that the two comatose Longbottoms would be disappointed in the direction of the family and more so, their son.

Before he had even been able to lay the groundwork for his manipulation, he learned of chaos’ next attempt to try and unravel his world. They had found a cure for the Longbottoms and they were recovering. Unfortunately, he had thought, chaos had made an error in its attempt to thwart him. He had lost a good media tool in the comatose Longbottoms, but their recovery portended good news for the Longbottom family’s association with the light.

Frank, like James and many others from that generation held him and his opinions in high regard. In addition Frank’s last memory of him would be of a time when Albus was at the height of his power, both magically and politically. The reawakening of the Prima Potentia Lord might offer him an opportunity at vast power if Frank Longbottom would see reason about the greater good.

Whatever plans he had for the House of Longbottom died by the next article where the Lord and Lady not only announced their whole hearted support of Neville and his actions to this point but Frank declared his intention to abdicate to Neville the Longbottom Lordship and titles on his seventeenth birthday.

Thwarted at every turn, he had been forced to watch as Potter re-entered the fray to run roughshod over years of tradition and culture. Before her swearing in as Minister, Amelia had invited Jacob Greengrass forward and the two had announced the engagement of their respective charges to the Potter Heir. Albus was wrong, but he thought he was the only one to recognize that the two had essentially engaged the girls to one another as well.

Then in a move even he would admit was shrewd, Amelia used the engagement to move the Bones title to the House of Potter till Susan reached 17 and took headship of the family, The Potter group then put the proxy with Minerva McGonagall as she was a fellow matriarchal family. “Very neat and tidy” Albus thought. He was upset because most of his opening positioning against the new Minister had been made useless. And the Potter group had gained another potent ally.

His day ended as terribly as it began when he was voted on to the Chief Warlock advisory committee and not the Minister’s one. In addition he was denied the position as its chairman. He felt as if the universe was laughing at him.

**…Asgard (Berserk Training Facility), Longbottom Estates, Durham**

Neville arrived at the Asgard facility after the swearing in and could tell something was going on. The place looked like an excited hornet’s nest. He and his father settled in the conference room and the Battalion commander walked in with a group of officers.  Cutting to the chase, the man said “We think we might have found them” Neville and his father leaned forward. There was no doubt who the “them” was. Neville gestured for the men to sit at the table and everyone sat.

Neville looked at the Commander and said “Ok Colonel, tell me.” The man looked to another man, a Lieutenant, and the man stood to make his presentation. When the presentation concluded, Neville agreed that they likely had found them and he sat back to contemplate what they should do next.

The discovery started with one of the undercover agents they had in Knockturn Alley. The man saw Severus Snape in one of the seedier parts of Knockturn alley. As a supposed reformed deatheater, the agent found it suspicious that he was in such a suspicious location and so decided to follow him. The man conducted some discrete business typical for the Alley but did not do anything that was overly suspicious but the agent had a feeling and kept following the Potions Master.

The professor’s next stop was the Leaky Cauldron where he stopped for a drink. The agent took the opportunity to do a walk by and caught a familiar scent. One he had not thought of in years. While in Hogwarts he had harbored a crush on Narcissa Malfoy and remembered the scent from her seventh year. He had a bit of a danger fetish and thought bedding Narcissa Black as a muggleborn would be wild and passionate and most definitely dangerous. He had never smelt that scent anywhere else and thought it odd that it was lingering on Severus Snape.

He reported his actions and suspicions up the chain of command and the unit put a watch on the dower man. They quickly discovered the affair he was having with Narcissa Malfoy and decided that something interesting was happening as the woman was famous for her brutality in rejecting suitors. Severus Snape was also a known half-blood and was poor. Her marriage to Lucius had ended end plus he had lost his fortune and been incarceration, but no one could imagine Narcissa replacing a rich Lord with someone like that so the two of them were put under surveillance.

Other than Severus Snape’s home the pair only went to one other location where the tail would always lose them. It was believed there was a home under a powerful magic protection in the area. And the team suspected the Fidelius. With the range of the spell, they narrowed the likely hide out to a square mile and now had the area under continuous watch.

Neville was very impressed with the investigation and said it. He wanted the original agent to be given an award but told the Colonel to hold until the investigation was complete. No matter the outcome the man was to get the accolade, but if this led to the kill or capture of the fugitives, Neville wanted the man to receive an additional award for meritorious service to the House of Longbottom.

As to what to do. The obvious option was to report their findings to the DMLE. Morgan Nicholson, had shown himself to be an excellent Director and while he was not as liberal in his personal beliefs, he did not stifle his staff. Also he was very committed to law and order. Neville had no doubt that if he reported what he discovered that the DMLE and the Aurors would take it seriously and likely capture, if not kill, the fugitives. It was clear Narcissa and Severus were also involved and the DMLE could also open prosecutions against them as well.

Despite having his parents back, Neville still thought that these criminals were an affront to his House and he wanted to deal with it himself. He explained his feelings to his father and the man agreed that the Longbottoms should usher these criminals off the mortal plane. And it was decided. A different Lieutenant than the first, presented an idea. It was brilliant in its simplicity and Neville nodded and the Colonel gave the go ahead to refine and execute the Lieutenant’s plan. It was an excited group that broke from the meeting.


	8. The Wedding

**…July 17, 1993**

**…Fidelius Hidden Location, within one square mile of Tinworth (Wizarding Village)**

Rabastan Lestrange was mostly recovered from his ordeal and his brother Rodolphus would likely be on his feet and fighting in another week. Like his sister-in-law, he was appalled at the news of where the country was going and livid that Sirius Black had stolen from his family.

It was decided that the upcoming Black wedding would make a perfect test run for their grander plan and also cause the right amount of devastation and, of course, revenge. Sirius Black was going to marry a squib and make her the new Lady Black. Killing his bride would test their plan and be a proper response to what he had done to his own house and the Lestrange House.

The grand plan was ingenious, as far as the group was concerned. Severus Snape was going to sneak one of them, Bellatrix, into Hogwarts when the school year began. As a teacher his things would not be searched and they could hide in a multi-compartment trunk. They had inscribed some magic masking runes in the one they had as an additional safety precaution.

Once inside, they would coordinate attacks inside and outside of the school. Bellatrix would kill a muggleborn and Rodolphus and Rabastan would murder the child’s entire family at the same time. It would not take long for the Ministry to come in to the school. Bellatrix believed it would take four attacks, but Narcissa thought it would be after two.

At that point Bellatrix would kill a few Aurors before Severus snuck her back out. Lastly they would seek out the dead Aurors’ families and kill them as well, then lay low again. Bellatrix could already taste the fear and terror in the air as people no longer believed that anywhere was safe. What good would Potter wards be if the ones at Hogwarts could be breached?

To test their plan Severus would sneak Bellatrix into the Black wedding as a gift. She would murder the bride, while she stood at the altar, from a hidden location at the back of the ceremony before disappearing back into the hidden gift box. Severus would sneak her back out in the confusion. Severus was especially happy with that portion of the plan.

Unfortunately for the conspirators, they were not the only ones discovering methods to breach wards. The key to the Deatheater’s plan was that intent mattered in magic. Bringing something willingly into a warded area when the wards were set to accept you meant the wards considered it part of you. For wards like at Hogwarts that meant that if a person brought luggage, the wards would let the luggage pass if it only had a minor magical signature of its own.

Objects with a person attached to them, unless specifically banned by the wards, would not even be recorded in the ward matrix. The Fidelius was a ward that hid a location within someone’s magic. If you were brought to the location without knowing the secret, it would be disorienting as you would have no clue as to where you were nor could your mind pick out any of the details. When you left the area however, you would be fine and you would remember the experience.

The Berserks used these two facts to plant a bug on Severus Snape. The device was a tiny magical recording device made to look like a pestle. Severus who bought such things regularly was then tricked into purchasing it. Intent being important. Placing the item in his bag of his own free will after purchasing it under the same conditions meant that it moved into the Fidelius area un-regarded in the bottom of his potions bag.

The watchers could not listen in to what was said while he was inside but every time the man left they were able to receive a transmitted recording of what happened in the house. They also got some interesting recordings of Narcissa and Severus’ times together. Hearing and seeing how unenthused Narcissa was during those times ended the last lingering crush of one particular Berserker.

**…Black Manor, Grimmauld Commons, London**

It was truly going to be the wedding of the century. Prima Potentia Lord Sirius Black spared no expense. If any members of certain groups thought that Sirius did not truly love his squib bride or had some ulterior motive, the pomp and ceremony around the wedding put that to bed.

Dignitaries from around the world had been invited as had famous squibs who had made a name for themselves in the muggle world or in less restrictive parts of the wizarding world. That Camille was a squib was not just accepted but was openly celebrated.

No effort was made to hide or diminish what Camille was and instead the wedding seemed to have a secondary goal of celebrating those normally ignored members of wizarding society. The wedding was to be at the end of a weeklong celebration. Sirius had built an entire carnival on the main grounds of Black Manor and it was spectacular.

Jugglers and gymnast and fire fireworks were just some of the wonders that seem to be going nonstop. And the wizarding world was enraptured by the opening day festivities. Camille was at the center of the entire thing, surrounded by Lycan security guards, and it was made clear to everyone that she would be treated as a proper future Duchess.

The greater property encompassing the entire Grimmauld Commons was decorated in equally grand fashion. The main road had banners every 20 feet with the Black family crest on it. All of the Casinos were issuing commemorative items from gambling chips to clothing. Sirius’s own Lily Flower Hotel and Casino had unveiled, The Duchess Room, which was a magical and muggle art gallery.

With all of that going on, Sirius still managed to increase the drama and excitement. In fact, it would be surprising to many that his actions did not, by itself, over shadow the entire week. Sirius announced that each day he would present his wife to be with a gift. The gift for the first night was a cleansing ritual that he had designed himself. It was, of course, well known that the Black family had a powerful affinity toward ritual magic.

Rituals of cleansing were very common in the wizarding world. They were among the original magics. They required varying degrees of power based on how corrupted the item or area and how large the item or area was. Sirius claimed to be prepared to cleanse the House of Black (the mansion and grounds) of all the years of dark magic use and use the depth of his love to accomplish it.

It was a bold statement. Even with the known skill of the Black family in the use and design of rituals, powering such a powerful cleansing with his love was a serious undertaking. Love was indeed the most powerful emotion one could use for a cleansing ritual but the Blacks had been a dark family for at least five generations and was known to conduct very dark magics and rituals.

After the opening day of celebration, everyone prepared themselves for the planned ritual. The international media had already been present for the wedding festivities, but many social event reporters found themselves in the middle of much more meaningful stories as experts were rushed in to comment and witness this new magical creation.

A ticket to witness the ritual be conducted had become the most valuable prize in Wizarding Britain. Those who had tickets had thought it was just to see whatever, likely expensive, gift he would unveil. Discovering it was a ticket to see brand new magic had created pandemonium. Sirius had loved it and considered it another prank well played.

Sirius had built a small multi-tiered bleacher to hold all the guests. 300 people plus various media representatives would get a front row seat to witness his latest creation. Many more would get to experience thanks to the wizarding wireless and whatever pictures and pensieve memories were released after.

All of Wizarding Britain were interested. Some wanted to see him succeed, some wanted to see the grand failure. There was no danger in conducting a cleansing ritual. Either it worked or it didn’t. Whether Sirius’ love proved true or proved false, it would be a spectacle. And that was the main topic of conversation. Powering a ritual with the power of your love for a squib, flew in the face of all of British magical culture.

Harry, Neville and their respective families and associates arrived in grand style for the week of events. They did not wear their finest clothing as that was saved for the actual wedding, but the more subdued clothing they wore still far exceeded what would have been considered appropriate. In addition the arriving families went completely over the top when meeting Camille in the “thrown room” Sirius had created for her to receive well-wishers.

The Longbottom Group and the Potter Group treated the future Duchess Black with the greatest kindness and warmth and as Brianna watched the whole spectacle she could only shake her head in wonder. They had been pariahs and now the most powerful families in the Wizarding world were hugging them.

The sweetest moment was a private one, when Alice Longbottom gathered together Remus’ Stephanie and Sirius’ Camille and told them “As a close friend of Lily’s, I want you both to know that she would have approved of both of you. She would have adored all the women Remus and Sirius have gathered to themselves, but the two of you are the leaders of your family and Lily would have been proud to call you friend”.

It was well known that the Marauders saw Lily as the gold standard of womanhood. When Alice said she saw all of the red-heads best traits in the two women, she found herself the center of tear filled hug. The two future Marauder’s wives truly appreciated it as they all knew how much Lily had been loved.

The rest of the various women that made up the adult men’s harems joined together in a giant hug and getting-to-know-you session. Remus and Sirius’s girls regularly met with each other and instantly invited Alice to start to join them, as well, so they could hear more stories from the marauder’s days at Hogwarts and help her to become reacquainted with the world.

When the time came for the ritual, Sirius led them to an area that had been set up in front of the main doors of the manor. It contained a ritual circle and was surrounded by stadium seating.  The people attending were actually a passive part of the ritual. Declaring love had power, declaring it publically had more power.

The ritual circle was a large circle drawn in birch wood ash, the circle enclosed a pentagram. The pentagram was drawn in five continuous strokes using an ink Sirius developed using various magical plants and the sexual fluids of him and all his girls.

In the center of the ritual circle stood Camille and Clarissa, the younger, and symbolically more innocent, of the Carrow twins. At each of the remaining cardinal points stood his other 5 women. Sirius began to chant in a language no one could decipher. One of the experts present would later say he had detected elements of at least 7 different languages.

When the circle activated, it glowed white and Camille’s eyes started to glow, as did Sirius’. At this point Clarissa began to sing an obviously magical song. It had no words and people would later compare it to Phoenix’s song. The girl walked in a straight line from Camille to Sirius crossing the ritual circle. She took Sirius’s hand and led him back across the line of glowing ash and to Camille.

With both of their eyes glowing still, they shared a “true loves kiss” and the glowing ring expanded all the way to the borders of the Black Manor. With an audible gong, everyone felt the ritual complete with a surge of magic. The surge was felt across London. People reported a feeling as if some darkness that they did not know they carried had left them and they felt uplifted.

In the aftermath Sirius and his friends would wonder if the Blacks had tied misfortune to various people or families and whether the curses had been broken or if the ritual was just manifesting itself. At the center of the magical disturbance, Black Manor looked as if it had had another reconstruction.

Shadows that had persisted for no reason faded away and the entire area felt lighter. Dobby and Winky were present with their daughter Annabeth, called Annie, and the three elves shivered in delight as a last bit of darkness left them and the House of Black.

Harry and Neville would later ask for the ritual to cleanse whatever darkness their homes may hold. It was generally accepted that no matter how light your family, there was darkness to be cleansed. For most it would be like taking a magical shower to clean off any accumulated dirt and grime. The resulting pulses of magic would add further to Britain’s re-emergence on the world magical stage.

With the ritual completed, Sirius and his seven girls came together in a hug. Sirius and Camille was at the center of it but all of them felt the radiating love from the two and that they were included in it. They did not notice as the Lycan guards ushered the stunned spectators away, nor did they see the look of incredulousness on the face of one gray-heard headmaster.

Eventually they released each other and went inside the house. They all came together in the bedroom where they stripped off all their clothes and piled into the bed holding each other until they fell asleep. Outside the celebration had continued unabated. For many inside Grimmauld Commons, it felt similar to the night Voldemort had been banished.

\---

Sirius awoke refreshed and very horny. His cock was very hard and had already captured the attention of some one. He looked down and say that it was Camille that had his cock in hand and was stroking the 10 inch length up and down. He sighed at the wonderful feeling of her soft hands caressing his length.

When Camille saw that her love was awake and watching her, she sucked the head of his cock into her mouth. He stifled a moan as he did not want to wake the rest of his girls. Camille focused all her attention on the long, thick 10 inch cock in her mouth.

She sucked on his spongy head and licked up his precum. She used her tongue to rub again the ridge of his cock and hummed as his shaft flexed in her hands in pleasurable response. Her hands drifted down and started to massage his balls. She held the large orbs lovingly in her hand guided by the flexing of his cock and the increase volume of his lubricating precum flowing into her mouth.

She had not been able to sleep after the amazing first day of her wedding week. The whole day was amazing and the acceptance she had felt from everyone was grand but nothing compared to the kiss during the ritual. She would never doubt Sirius’s feeling for her, she could not as she had felt it.

She was so focused on sucking his cock and recalling the feeling of Sirius’ love that she missed when Sirius pulled his wand and was surprised when she found herself floating away from her prize. Realizing what was happening she tried to suck Sirius cock harder in hopes that the pleasure she gave him would cause him to lower her back down but it was not meant to be.

She managed to get a last lick of his precum before her tongue could no longer reach him. She giggled as her body position was readjusted so her face hovered over his. She tried to pout at him stealing her fun away but the he kissed her. It was not as powerful as the ritual’s but she still felt the power of his love and desire as it sent tingles through her already horny body.

The kiss had a similar effect on Sirius. He felt a similar combination of love and lust and succumbed to both by lowering her wet pussy over his cock and let it slide slowly into her body. Full of cock and with Sirius lips pouring his love into her she could not maintain a pout and instead swooned at the love and affection he was giving her.

The squelching sound of her being made to ride his cock by magic and the soft groans slowly woke the rest of Sirius’ girls. A still partially sleep Aubrey asked “What’s going on?” Sirius released his control and started to cum inside Camille’s body. In between his own pleasurable groans he said “I removed all the contraceptive charms and I’m trying to get Camille pregnant.”

Sirius’ words were like an instant cold shower for the entire bed. Everyone came fully awake in shock. For Camille, who had been hinting at her desire to be pregnant the most, his words were like a lightning strike to her already sensitive pussy and clit and she had another powerful orgasm.

Sirius drew her back to him and kissed her passionately. She was trembling against him, overcome by the sexual pleasure of his still hard cock in her pussy and the emotional force of his declaration. All the girls were up and watching them with wide eyes.

Sirius rolled Camille over to her back and slowly pulled his cock from her pussy. Brianna instantly moved to Camille and kissed her sister. She turned and grabbed Sirius and kissed him as well before returning to Camille. Normally she would lick the excess cum from her pussy but she didn’t want to stop any cum from trying to get to Camille’s womb.

Instead Brianna lowered herself to Camille’s perky breasts. Camille lost herself to the feeling. She was mentally trapped between the sexy feeling of her nipple being sucked and imagining nursing her future baby. Brianna knew what she was doing and bit slightly against the nipple to increase the fantasy. It worked and her friend’s body flushed and she whimpered.

Sirius smiled to himself at the shock he had caused. His cock was still hard and he praised his own amazing stamina and recovery. He turned toward the second of his lovers he intended to impregnate. Sharon was smiling wistfully at Camille.

The Asian beauty loved Sirius with everything she had and knew he loved her too. It had been an amazing revelation because of the ritual. She could feel his love for her and while she had not doubted that he loved her she had been sure that it was greater for the other women.

She as busy basking in the remembrance of his love surrounding her and she did not notice his attention focused  on her until he gathered her thin frame to himself and kissed her hard. She was not surprised by the kiss, just unprepared, but his next words did surprise her. “I am going to put a baby in you, too tonight.”

Her whole body shuddered at his words. She didn’t have time to wonder how he knew she wanted to be pregnant or why he would grant her the gift, because he sank his cock to the root in her pussy. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she started to scream as pleasure washed over her. Sharon was a screamer.

Sirius hovered over the body of his gorgeous Asian lover. Her small breasts, thin hips and small tight ass added a variety to his stable of lovers that he appreciated greatly. He especially loved how stretched her pussy looked when wrapped around his large cock.

Sirius fucked her hard. He lowered his head and sucked her B cup breasts into his mouth causing another wail to tumble from Sharon throat. He slowed his pace until Sharon could bring herself back to coherence. When her eyes locked with his he said “I love you” and then he released his seed into her body.

She had the weakest orgasm he had ever given her, but it allowed her to actually feel his seed flowing into her pussy and probably into her womb. She started to cry in joy at what that meant and he kissed her tears away. The moment was very intense for her. He leaned in to her again and they shared another passionate kiss. She lost herself again to the kiss. 

When the kiss ended and he pulled his cock from her pussy, Camille moved close to her. The two women wrapped each other in their arms and celebrated that they would be pregnant. The hug quickly became erotic when the two women started to kiss each other. It started as kisses of happiness but soon turned passionate as the pressed their naked bodies to one another.

Sirius watched them for a moment caressing their stomachs and then their backs when they turned to each other and deepened their make-out session. Sirius left them to their moment and collapsed on his back in an open spot on the ridiculously large bed. Brianna and Aubrey snuggled nervously up to either side of him. Olivia and the twins settled next to his still semi hard cock and started to lick his cock clean in between sharing kisses among themselves.

Brianna and Aubrey looked at each other across Sirius’s chest. They both had the same concern but were both afraid to say it. “It’s Ok, I left the contraception charm on the two of you. You won’t get pregnant till you want to.” He punctuated his statement by wrapping his arms around the two women and grabbing their asses.

Both women were about to question how he knew what they were thinking when he pushed a finger into each of their ass holes, completely distracting them. He then pulled them close and kissed each of them. Deciding that they had nothing to be worried about the two girls kissed each other. They loved each other as much as they loved him and regularly played with each other. But this kiss was just to tease and inflame Sirius’ desires.

Sirius did not care if it was the attentions of his three smallest lovers at his cock or the hot make out session but his cock was hard again and he turned to Aubrey. She was short with a bubble butt and large breasts. He shifted her so that he was behind her and she could still kiss Brianna.

She was on her side kissing Brianna when he pushed his re-awakened cock into her pussy. Sirius was in the mod for hard fast fucking and he did not give Aubrey even a moment before he started to plow his cock into her tight pussy. Aubrey arched her back in pleasure, while desperately trying to maintain her kiss with Brianna.

Eventually Brianna released the moaning girl and latched onto her breasts instead. Sirius fucked Aubrey into a powerful climax before climbing over her trembling body and doing the same to Brianna. He ended the night with Olivia, Claire and Clarissa all taking turns riding his cock till he came again.

Claire was riding him when she felt his orgasm approaching and she jumped off his cock and the three girls took hi still massive load in their faces.  The last thing Sirius saw before finally drifting back to sleep was the girls licking the cum from each other.

\---

**…July 18, 1993**

**…Fidelius Hidden Location, within one square mile of Tinworth (Wizarding Village)**

Bellatrix Lestrange and her sister, Narcissa, looked at the newspaper. If not for the danger and evil that the two women represented, the looks on their faces would have been funny. They had both felt it the day before when the last link they had to the Black family, based on a blood ritual that their father had completed, faded to nothing.

Neither of them knew what the purpose of the link was nor had it ever helped them in any way but they were in a towering rage that it had been taken from them. “Who knows what greatness the Blacks had gathered that the fool has thrown away”, Bellatrix had raged while her sister nodded.

Then their rage would shift to shocked disbelief. For the darker and more traditional families, it had been a fact the squibs were curses to a family. Many believed that having a squib meant you had angered a powerful and cunning mage that had cursed your family to have one. Since this belief was ingrained as fact for most English magicals, a lot of people, Bellatrix and Narcissa included, never believed Sirius truly loved any of the women he had surrounded himself with. They viewed it as simply an act of rebellion to spit in the face of logic and traditions.

But not even they could deny the power of magic. The papers had magically pictures and eye witness accounts. Not to mention the fact that almost everyone in London felt it. It was powered by a “true loves kiss”. One that was given to Camille symbolically but extended through all the girls in the ritual circle. That he truly loved these squibs only moved the sisters from shock back to apoplectic rage.

Narcissa had worried that their plan was not wise. She was not particular trusting of Severus and the plan relied on him too much for her liking. In addition, they had all gone to Hogwarts and still remembered how to navigate it. Grimmauld Commons was familiar to them via Severus’ scouting but they did not have full access nor a true outline of the area.

Narcissa’s doubts had faded with the latest happenings. This had to be stopped and murdering Sirius’s squibs needed to happen. Before the two women had only planned to murder the bride but now they were discussing killing them all. Sirius would stay alive for the moment just so he could be made to suffer because of their loss and as punishment for his actions.

**…Grimmauld Commons, London**

The second day of celebration began as the first one had ended. The entire area felt light and happy. Unfortunately, as each moment passed, more and more of the reality of the world re-infected the cleansed area. They had cleared away almost all of the darkness, but human nature had darkness and it replenished itself just as the dark did.

The Black property would continue to feel changed despite the re-emergence of vice, pettiness, cruelty and all the small evils that humanity carries with it always. The previous heads of house along with the members had gone out of their way to allow evil to infect their heart and home. Sirius had banished all they had left behind.

By the time the Black family emerged once again the carnival atmosphere was in full swing. A lot had happened in the British Wizarding world in the previous year and the Black Wedding was the first opportunity to celebrate publically. So while everyone offered sincere good wishes for the coming marriage, people were also celebrating the amazing happenings in the country.

Camille and Sharon had been impregnated the night before. With magic no one had to be pregnant when they did not wish to be and similarly once pregnancy was desired, it was practically guaranteed to happen. The two women practically glowed with happiness and even though no announcement was made, elder women who saw them knew instantly that a Black heir was to arrive soon.

The second night, a great many people returned to Black Manor to see what spectacular ritual Sirius would perform for his bride. No one even whispered doubtfully about them any longer. Many were bothered that he would love a squib but no one doubted that he did indeed love her. “True loves kiss” was absolute in magic.

The gift was amazing but not magical in the way people had expected. Camille and the girls loved the ocean and so Sirius commissioned a yacht from Potter Enterprises. It was 105ft long and based on a muggle yacht called the Baglietto.

Like the cars from the Magicar division, it was full of magical features, including space expansion runes in every room that tripled the interior space, friction control runes that increased top speed by a factor of 4, automatic piloting for crewless travel and the famous invisibility booster for discrete entrance and exit into London.

In addition, like the famed Flying Dutchman ship, owned by Durmstrang, it could travel underwater or in the sky. It also had the Dutchman’s ability to portal between bodies of water. When news of that got out it would spark a minor international incident as the Bulgarians believed that they owned that magical knowledge outright and no one should be even allowed to copy it.

It would be settled with an agreement to bring Potter Magicars to Bulgaria. The Bulgarians would secretly be furious at their inability to decode the Potter runes or any other magical function of the cars. When Sirius presented the marvel to Camille, she screamed in joy, as it came with a promise of a month long honeymoon cruising around the world. The yacht was anchored at the magical port at the opposite end of Grimmauld Commons from Black Manor.

The port allowed for almost all forms of magical travel, including by boat and along with the beautiful and sleek white and blue ship, Sirius had constructed a private dock for it. Even though some were disappointed that Sirius had not performed another amazing magical ritual, the boat was a huge success.

Tours were arranged for select members of the public and media and Potter Enterprises would find itself receiving requests to open a Magi-Yacht division. They eventually agreed but did custom orders only. Camille named the ship the Black’s Balls because she owned it and everyone laughed at the implication. The second night leading to the wedding was a smashing success. Sirius and his girls celebrated on the boat.

**…July 19, 2013**

**…Fidelius Hidden Location, within one square mile of Tinworth (Wizarding Village)**

Severus Snape had been onboard with the plan to murder Sirius’ new wife from the moment of its inception. His hatred for Sirius Black had not diminished and he felt betrayed by the world that the man had not stayed in Azkaban to rot.

That betrayal was compounded by the happiness the man had dared to gain for himself when in the same amount of time and with his freedom, Severus had achieved none. As far as he was concerned Black and the bastard son of James Potter deserved to hurt as much as he had.

The completion of the ritual meant that Sirius loved his squib bitch as much as Severus had loved Lily Evans and it was perfect revenge to rip that love away as his love had been stolen from him. It never crossed his mind that he could never had powered that ritual with his supposed love for Lily Potter. He would never admit to himself that his supposed love was actually just obsession.

Severus Snape was a bitter man that grew from a mean and unhappy child. The truth about his early friendship with Lily was that it was mostly one sided. Lily had an open and caring heart and the discovery of someone who shared her oddness and that the person knew what the oddness was all it took for Lily to take Severus as a friend.

For all of their time together he viewed her as a follower. As someone who recognized his greatness. But if he had been asked, he would have never called her a friend. That was not a problem as long as he was her only link to the magic world but when they arrived at Hogwarts, Lily had flourished and no longer needed him.

His hatred for the Marauders and his love for Lily was all based on the same thing, jealousy. In Hogwarts he had nothing except Lily’s loyalty to their previous friendship and when he pushed that loyalty too hard and lost it, he snapped.

Feeling that his compatriots had finally got in the right mindset had made him giddy. Sirius would be left with nothing. All his pathetic shows of wealth and magical ability would be worthless and Severus would joyously watch as his enemy’s happiness was snatched from him. He couldn’t live in a world where Sirius Black was happy.

**…Duchess Room, Lily Flower Hotel and Casino, Grimmauld Commons**

Sirius’ next gift was escorted from Black Manor that morning by 20 Lycan guards. The entire Black family jewel collection had never been shown together. Sirius had the entire collection displayed in the Duchess room of the Lily Flower Hotel.

The wedding set was given pride of place and would be what Camille wore at the wedding. It consisted of a tiara, a necklace, a pair of earrings and an elegant ring. All the pieces were covered in diamonds and had been made by dwarves.

Surrounding the Black family wedding set was five pillars. On each was an exact copy of the wedding set. Except that each meticulously made copy used a different gemstone. There was a ruby set, an emerald set, a sapphire set, a pearl set and one made with polished onyx.

It was striking and Sirius had commissioned all of them new. People were at first confused thinking each set was meant for a member of Sirius’ harem and there seemed to be one missing, but the curator leading the tours explained that all six sets were meant for the new Lady Black. His other women had separate gifts for them exclusively, but all the jewelry displayed in the Duchess Room was for the Lady Black. The newly commissioned pieces would be hers exclusively and not belong to the Black collection.

That announcement was met with awe. Sirius had given his future a wife a fortune in Jewelry and not bound it to the Black Estate. It was a sign of trust that most nobles would never think to give their spouses. Magic was a binding force in the wizarding world and once given, a gift could not be taken back without consequence. For those not able to contemplate love like that, they comforted themselves with the false belief that the jewels represented a test of Camille’s love. If she was faithless, she and the jewels would be gone by the morning.

\---

Sirius held the small girl against his chest. Her back was too him and his cock stuck up between her spread legs. Clarissa’s puffy nipples were hard as Sirius’s large hand rubbed across them sending little waves of pleasure through the precocious 13 year olds body.

She was sitting in his lap with her eyes closed sighing and moaning as her daddy played with her body. Her body arching as his fingers trailed across her skin lightly and she tried to increase the pressure of the contact. He was truly her daddy now. He had performed the blood adoption ritual on both her and Claire as their second day gift.

Every so often she would forget his command and her hand would reach between her legs to caress his hard cock and hold its firmness against her wet and open little cunt. He would let her wrap her fingers around his cock and even let her slide her pussy up and down his length a few times before he would smack her hand away.

She would moan at the loss and at his chastisement as he would say “no” right next to her ear and his rumbling baritone never failed to make her pussy clench in desire. Then his hand would drift down her body and a finger would rub against her clit. She would rock her hips against his finger chasing her own release and then he would stop. It was blissful torture.

She was the second to last to be fucked tonight. She and Claire had already watched him fuck each of his girls individually. He ordered them not to touch each other until he was done with them. It was so sexy watching him screw each of her moms.

He had fucked Sharon first, and then Camille. The torture started for Clarissa when she had to watch the two turn to each other and not be able to participate. She loved to suck on her moms’ pussy or ass after her daddy had used them. Olivia was as much of a big sister to her as a mom and she had to watch her get fucked and be able to join the growing Sapphic orgy while she and Claire was made to wait.

Her desire grew and grew as he slowly fucked his way through each of them. Fucking them to orgasm after orgasm only to release them to the other women to have their sore pussy and ass licked and soothed by the girls who had already had their turn.

The last of her needy companions before her had been Brianna and the woman had left them eagerly to have her turn. Her pussy had started to leak as she stood squeezing hands with her sister, desperately watching as Brianna was fucked to jelly. He had fucked Brianna almost violently and the oldest of them had wailed in pleasure with each violent thrust.

When he finally turned to her she had a small orgasm just from the intense look he gave her. Then he had calmly taken a seat and called her to him. She had done as he ordered, leaving her sister and climbed into his lap and now she had lost track of time as he tortured her body without giving her the release she desperately needed.

Finally, he did something different and his hands roamed down and gripped her thighs. Clarissa was not sure what he intended to do as it had not been part of her torture to this point. Her eyes drifted to the pile of women who were watching them and still licking and fingering each other. She could see that they too were excited this new action.

He gripped her and lifted her up till her pussy hovered over his hard cock. She felt her whole body come even more alive in anticipation and desire. She felt the head of his cock run across her small pussy and she murmured “Please daddy. I need it”

It took all of Sirius’ will power to keep to his plan after hearing her sexy voice begging him. He wanted to plunge his cock into the girl and fuck her as hard as he had fucked Brianna. He knew the petite girl could take it as he had fucked her like that before.

Today he wanted to go slower. He wanted to feel every inch of her cunt as it stretched around his cock and he wanted her to feel ever inch as it slid into her. His cock head slipped right into her as her pussy was soaked from his teasing.

He held her firm as he lowered her slowly down his length. Her body squirmed and jerked as she tried to get him to move faster to fill her. The slow stretch as the muscles around her cunt expanded to allow him entrance was almost too much for her. It felt amazing as his cock slid across the clusters of nerves inside her.

She felt the head of his cock settle against the deepest part of her pussy. Neither her nor her sister could take his full length but the both loved the mixed pleasure and pain that came from trying. She drew her legs up to allow another inch of his cock into her and sighed as he held her in place.

His strong hands and thick cock was an indescribable feeling for her. Saying it felt good or great or even amazing seemed to not be enough. Then she felt him lifting her slowly and she whimpered again as his cock pulled from her rubbing against her again. His slow pace was torture but also allowed her to feel more fully every part of her pussy as it was stimulated by his cock.

With each up and down stroke he moved faster and she felt her body being fucked into submission as a huge orgasm built and built inside her. She grabbed her own breast to add to the stimulation and she moaned as her playing with herself caused him to squeeze her hips harder which spiked her own arousal in a sexy feedback loop.

Eventually he was fucking her hard and fast and with each time his cock bottomed out in her pussy a short whine was forced from her body. She tried desperately to tell him how good he was making her feel. To thank him for lighting her entire body up in a sensual fire but the only words she could get out through the haze of pleasure and fast approaching orgasm was “Daddy, yes”.

Then her orgasm hit. Her whole body tried to shake away from him but he held her firm preventing her from getting away from the waves of pleasure his cock was causing. Her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat causing her body to glisten. Her pussy was flushed red and her little clit was so hard it almost hurt.

Sirius moved the exhausted girl over to her mothers. They took her into their orgy and started to kiss and lick her back to coherent thought. She purred in delight at all of their caressing. Her eyes drifted over to her sister who was the last of them to be taken by her daddy.

Claire was not angry that she was left till last. She had been turned on greatly by the sights that she had watched. The last 45 minutes watching her sister get tortured and then fucked had been the best and her pussy was leaking clear fluid down her thigh.

When her daddy’s eyes turned to her she tried to look as slutty and sexy as she could manage. She folded her hands behind her back to lift her small 32A cup breasts up toward him. Her puffy areola and nipples was already hard and the lips of her bare pussy were already swollen.

Sirius re-took his seat and looked at the gorgeous 13 year old girl that was now genetically his daughter. The change in hair and eye color had only made her more beautiful. He knew he should feel guilt for fucking her and her sister but could not make himself. In fact as he looked at her swollen pussy leaking clear fluid his cock got harder.

Claire moved and kneeled between his spread legs. She was happy to be last because of all the flavors he had collected on his cock fucking through her sister and mothers. She licked at the base of his cock and his balls where most of the flavors had collected. It was like licking through a layered candy as she could identify each of the women he had fucked in order by the wonderful taste of their pussy. Her own sister was the most prevalent and was also her favorite.

She sucked on his balls before licking up his length. She sucked his large cock into her mouth and her own pussy pulsed in pleasure at what she was allowed to do. He had not let any of the previous girls suck his cock leaving it as the prize for the last girl and she was overjoyed to be that girl.

Sirius sighed at the wonderful feeling of his second daughter’s mouth sucked on his cock head. Like her little pussy, her mouth could not take all of his length. Watching her try was one of the sexiest things he had seen and he could watch her small hands and mouth struggle with his large girth all day.

He pulled himself back to focus and lifted the girl from his cock to give her his last gift. She had to wait the longest so he would give her the best prizes. She had already got to suck his cock clean and now he saw her eyes widen as he notched his cock not at her pussy but her ass.

She could take his entire cock in her ass and he proved that to be true when he pushed into her ass and didn’t stop till her ass sat against his thighs. Claire pussy started to gush fluid as he started to fuck her in her ass. Like with her sister, he started slow and slowly increased the speed. She was not typically a screamer but the entire event overcame her and she screamed out her powerful orgasm.

Eventually he came in her ass and gave her over to the other women who attacked her ass hole to lick his cum from her. Sirius joined the group in the bed but it was only Olivia that crawled onto his chest and curled up. He held her as he fell asleep.

\---

**…July 20, 2013**

**…Offices of the House of Dumbledore, Wizengamot Chambers, Ministry of Magic**

Albus Dumbledore would normally spend his summers away from both Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic. He normally did so because it created a sense that he did not desire power within the Ministry. Of course he did and even without his presence, his agents would be hard at work during the summer months.

This summer however he found that he was spending a lot of time in his new Ministry offices. He would not admit it to himself, but part of the reason for his frequent appearances was the joy at his new elevated status. It was all like a new toy that he desperately wanted to keep playing with.

Potions and alchemy was his magical specialty but his family affinity was knowledge. Dumbledore’s tended to be savants in whatever field they chose. That could be useless as with his brother, who knew everything there was to know about goats or world changing like himself who discovered the 12 uses of dragon’s blood.

To match his family affinity, the Dumbledore offices looked like a library. It included a book and quill motif that carried throughout the offices. Albus personally thought that his family’s affinity toward knowledge made them the most powerful family in Britain. He privately thought they were more powerful than even the Prima Potentia as one of his family could potentially learn all the other families’ abilities.

Thinking of the Prima Potentia brought his thoughts back to the reason for his presence.  He was lobbying against Sirius Black. It was a delicate process but he was slowly building support against the man. The man was actually making it easy. He had just blood adopted the Carrow twins which did not sit well with the light families that had been victims of their parents nor did it sit well with the dark families that still wanted the girls dead.

Choosing a squib to be the next Lady Black and then the extravagance of the week was also not being received well within the nobility. Albus, himself, was concerned about a squib as the Lady of one of the prime magical families but he did not care as much as the people he was rallying. He only wanted them to see the man as unstable so he could affect his influence on Harry Potter. Albus mistakenly believed that if he could turn public opinion against Black that Harry’s advisors would move to distance the boy from his godfather.

Albus planned to both encourage that move and use it to create discord. To the advisors he would offer quiet support while to Harry he would suggest it was a betrayal of his godfather. It was a long term plan. One he believed he had time to cultivate as he thought the shakeup at the ministry had given him more time.

He knew Tom still had supporters in Britain, but much of his ability to pull against the levers of policy had been disrupted, for now. Albus new that the counter attack would be that much more brutal if Tom had no means of being subtle and he once again bemoaned the impetuousness of people like Amelia Bones. He had no doubt her assassination would come shortly.

Neville Longbottom would be an easier task. With Frank Longbottom awake, he was sure he could get that family back into the light properly. He only had to convince the older man that it was not wise to allow his son so much control. Albus was sure the idea to leave the Longbottom reputation in the hands of a near 13 year old was just the excitement talking. He intended to give the family some time before helping them to see reason.

He was pondering how much time to give them and how much easier it would be to get them to comply given his new elevated status, conveniently forgetting he was still subordinate to them, when his son walked in looking troubled. Albus Dumbledore had a keen sense for energies and he could feel Justin’s troubled state when he entered.

“What is wrong, Justin” Lord Dumbledore spoke imperiously. The man had been riding on a political high and it was definitely getting to his head. He had already moved on from his political failing in regard to manipulating the election of the Minister, dismissing it as a casualty of the time spent securing his own elevation.

His self-righteousness and feeling of self-importance died with Justin’s worried and slightly confused words. “Sirius Black intends to gift his fiancé with a Phoenix.” Albus Dumbledore’s worlds collapsed to a pin. He knew that no one had successfully completed the Phoenix summoning ritual in over a millennia. Most people thought he had done it before facing Grindelwald.

Sirius was many things, but he was not a fool. He also had a familial affinity toward rituals and had just completed an overly powerful cleansing ritual on his family’s home. Albus was irritated. If Sirius summoned a Phoenix, it would become nearly impossible to sew enough doubt in the populous about him. If the Phoenix bonded with his squib bride, they would be politically untouchable.

He smiled ruefully to himself that he was partially responsible for the complete awe the world had for Phoenixes. And the fact that they were considered purely light creatures was due to him as well. Most people thought that the “virtue” required in ritual had to be good, but Albus knew that was not necessarily true.

If Sirius succeeded he could suggest that the man had summoned a dark phoenix though even he had only every read rumors about them and they all ended with the creature consuming its master. The problem was he was too good and had already made the people believe that was an impossibility. He was pondering his options when he noticed that Justin was still looking troubled.

“What is it, Justin?” Dumbledore asked irritated at not knowing something. It was obvious that the summoning was not, as he thought, the reason for his son’s disquiet. Justin hesitated. But then decided that he could not keep this from his father. “He accuses you of not truly being bonded to Fawkes” Justin said confusedly.

Albus Dumbledore’s mind ground to a halt. He was about to ask Justin to repeat himself but knew he had heard what the young man had said. He wasn’t one for such things. What was more important was developing a plan forward. He held out his hand and Justin gave him the paper with the article in it. He read the article quickly and ruthlessly crushed the small sense of panic that tried to rise up within him.

He had not known that Fawkes had been the Black family contribution to Hogwarts, but it made sense. He knew that the ward stone had been from the Potters and the Forbidden Forrest had been from the Longbottoms. It only made sense that the Black’s and Nott’s would have contributed as well. It would have to be someone as skilled as a Black to bond a Phoenix to a school and not a person as all texts suggested.

He was avoiding the true issue. The mystery of how and why the Blacks had donated a Phoenix to the school was not pertinent to his present problem. He could deny the charge but he had never actually lied about Fawkes before. He had just allowed and subtly encouraged assumptions. If not for the series of blows his reputation had already taken, it would be a minor inconvenience. But in the current climate it would be another crack in his status as the world’s Light Lord.

His other true concern was Fawkes himself. The Phoenix had never defied him and he had thought his position had given him power over the bird but the fact that Fawkes had acted without his approval or direction in the chamber meant he did not know what the bird would or could do if he tried to claim he was truly bonded to it.

Decision made he turned to his son and said “Fawkes is bonded to the school to act as a guide and companion to the headmaster” he finally said. Justin looked at his father for a long moment then said “We are going to have adjust the plans. More people than you realize support you only because of Fawkes’ supposed bonding to you.” The aging headmaster winced at the statement. It was a truth he knew but had never had to face.

**…Grounds of Black Manor, Grimmauld Commons, London**

Neville Longbottom, his girlfriends, his father, mother and grandmother all sat wide eyed in their reserved seats in the stands. Phoenixes were the most famous magical creatures in the world. Every magical nation on the planet had multiple instances of the creatures in their history.  The news about Dumbledore’s deception had not been ground breaking for the Longbottom family.

The entire family had long since lost faith in the infallibility of the headmaster and really saw the use of Fawkes as a political tool as a minor deception in what they believed were far greater manipulations and plotting by Albus Dumbledore. They had no proof but the Longbottom clan suspected him of manipulating events around their attack and perhaps the attack on the Potters.

It was an absolute fact that he had manipulated the aftermath to increase his own power base but with how desperately he and his new son seemed to be trying to build political power in the upper chamber and how much easier that would have likely been with the extinction of two of the four Prima Potentia and the incarceration of a fourth; they were suspicious. It was a worry for another day as they were all excited by the idea that a new phoenix was to be birthed.

Since they were known to be truly immortal, it was one of magics greatest mysteries why only Fawkes was currently known to exist. Where the missing immortal birds were, was another of the many questions that surrounded the amazing animals.  It was no wonder Dumbledore’s claim to be bonded to one was an almost instant ticket to legendary status.

The second ritual at the Black Estate drew three times as many people despite only having a few hours’ notice. Magicals all over the world dropped everything to travel to witness it and even with the use of magic the port was almost overwhelmed with the huge influx. There were many international incidents as Sirius denied demands for the modified ritual as well as demands to allow various international specialists and dignitaries to witness the event.

Instead he allowed everyone who came to the first to come and witness the second and added only 50 additional seats. The Longbottom family, and others, were impressed by the audacity of Albus Dumbledore who not only attended but brought Fawkes along. Over the next few days, his camp would put forth an aggressive campaign that would defend his actions.

“He had never claimed to have performed the ritual”; “Having people believe Fawkes was his bonded had aided both the war with Grindelwald and the war with Voldemort” and “Fawkes still accompanied him wherever he went without complaint and had not abandoned him personally or the school, despite his actions” would be the most popular defenses.

The ritual itself was as amazing as was to be expected. Unlike the cleansing ritual that radiated magic, the ritual to summon a phoenix seemed to be sucking in magic. The ritual to bring forth a Phoenix was so simple that most magicals had it memorized. The difficulty came from the necessary purity of the virtue and the high price of failure.

What Sirius was doing was completely different. He used the same ritual circle as before and used items of life from a dragon instead of a falcon. What was most spectacular was that each of his seven girls supposedly carried a particular virtue into the ritual circle. Love, Loyalty, Justice, Patience, Joy, Wonder and Wisdom. Sirius chanted non-stop for a full 30 minutes before the pile of items burst into flames.

Everyone felt their body tingle when the ritual completed with a whooshing sound. In the middle of the ritual circle was an egg. If anyone doubted whether the ritual had been successful, those concerns were put to bed when Fawkes flew from Albus’s shoulder and circled the ostrich sized egg, singing a song so joyful that people began to cry with happiness.

Fawkes eventually calmed and landed back on the headmaster’s shoulder. Even the headmaster could not overcome the happy feelings he was inundated with despite his internal anger at what was happening. The same was true for everyone. Many in the crowd hated what Sirius was doing but for a brief moment that started with Fawkes’ song and lasted a minute after he had finished, no one could feel anything but peace and happiness.

When the moment passed, Sirius lifted the egg and brought it to a spot in the idle of the lawn. He put the egg down and drew his wand. To the shocked amazement of the recovering onlookers, he cast an incendio at the egg and it burst into flames. The flame was obviously magical and many would comment that it reminded them of fiendfyre without the menace. It was definitely alive though. Eventually the fire died and in its place was a small tree. 

The tree was amazing and the more intellectual of the group would associate the tree with the price for failing the ritual. But most eyes was on the creature that was sitting on one of the limbs. The difference between what Sirius had summoned and the bird that sat on Albus’s shoulder was astounding.

Fawkes was about three feet tall from talon to the top of his head. His four tail feathers were an additional four feet long and hung down across Albus’ back while the magical creature sat on his shoulders. Fawkes color was like fire mixing reds, yellows and whites and his feathers seemed to shimmer as if on fire.

The Phoenix in the tree was also obviously a bird. The difference was that it was the size of a baby dragon. At least six feet from massive talon to the top of its head with tail feathers that were long enough to curl around the tree twice. Its feathers were blue, yellow and white and actually looked like flame. It caused the entire creature to look as if it was perpetually on fire.

“I am here to serve, my lord.” said a melodious female voice. The entire group grasped in shock. It was rumored that Phoenix could communicate with their bonded and the ability was another ability Albus had allowed rumor to give to him. But for the animal to speak out loud was something no one had ever fathomed.

They watched as Sirius gave the Phoenix the charge to protect the house of Black and keep it on the path of the seven virtues that had birthed the majestic animal. He indicated Camille and indicated that she would birth the next Lord Black and that she should be protected.

The Bird spoke again. The voice was definitely magical and left most of the people who heard it, unsure. It was dangerous and seductive and full of wisdom, all at the same time. It felt comforting to a degree but did not feel accepting. The Black family would be the only ones that felt acceptance with the voice.

“I am Ember and I shall guide and protect the family Black for the rest of eternity.” After speaking, the newly identified Ember extended large wings that were at least 12 feet from tip to tip. In a graceful movement the Phoenix rose into the sky and sang that made everyone long for home. For Sirius it felt like he was home.

Fawkes took off and flew with the other bird. And everyone watched in joyful amazement. The flight lasted another 30 minutes before Fawkes landed again on Dumbledore’s shoulder. The bird gave off a sense of contentment before burying its head inside a wig and falling asleep.

Ember landed on the ground in front of Camille who approached the bird and started to pet it, that brought the other seven girls forward. Even though the entire crowd was still present and they all wanted to approach the Phoenix, something held them back.

Ember took off again and flew into the Manor and all the girls chased after them giggling happily. With that the event was over and an overawed crowd left the grounds of Black Manor to once again party all night in Grimmauld Commons.

\---

Aubrey would never in her life regret finding herself as one of Sirius Black’s girls. He may have been marrying Camille but he had spent the week showing each of them that they were as loved individually as he had publically been showing he loved Camille.

Currently he had her on her back with her legs spread and was fucking his huge 10 inch cock into her very wet cunt. And she was loving every stroke. He had started the night by formalizing her position as a concubine to his house in service of the Lord Black. He had done the same for all of them except Claire and Clarissa who he had adopted earlier in the week.

She had no illusions about what a concubine was. She was his personal whore and her current position on her back with her thighs spread apart was her primary place and duty. But, as an official concubine she also had benefits. Her children would be able to form a branch Black family. Sirius had already secured that future family with jewels, books and galleons for each of them.

He had taken care of her and her future because he loved her but the truth was that she would still be taking his stroking cock if he had done none of those things. She grunted as he screwed another orgasm out her body. Her thick thighs wrapped tightly around his waist to hold him so she could grind her clit against him to extend the wave of pleasure she was feeling.

He cared for her, made her laugh, protected her and fucked her so well. That was truly all she needed. Her pussy fluttered again as he started to fuck her again at a steady rhythm. It wasn’t long before his constant stroking tipped her over into another orgasm. She was the most sensitive of all the girls and would have twice as many orgasms as them for the same amount of time with Sirius.

Aubrey was only slightly taller than Olivia. She was almost 5’3” to Olivia’s 5’2”. But she was much more curvy than Olivia. Olivia was petite and looked like she was perpetually stuck in adolescence. Aubrey was shaped like a fertility goddess that oozed sex and desire.

She had huge 32 E breasts that narrowed to 26 inch waist below a washboard stomach before flaring to wide 40 inch hips. Her hips sat on top of thick thighs before tapering down to her delicate feet. She had dark brown skin and like all of Sirius’s harem, her pussy was bald.

Sirius had adored her body from the first time he saw it. She was the only Black girl in his harem and he had made her feel exotic and desirable. He had noted her pussy was especially plump and delicious the first time he feasted on her and she had rode his face through multiple climaxes as he feasted on what he called her juicy plum.

He had tongued her ass that first time as well and it was something that had never been done to her. Sirius helped her discover how sensitive her ass was and wrung another few orgasms out of her. All before he had ever fucked her that first time.

He attacked her whole body with an overwhelming energy that started the process of her loving him long before she accepted it. That love was being expressed again as she was pinned beneath his strong body and his fingers and mouth attacked her huge breast while his cock maintained a steady pounding against her, now soaking, pussy.

Sirius loved her body more than she even realized. Sirius was a true lover of women. Thin or plump, he wanted them. But even so, the exotic curves of his Black lover was something that he adored. She was most able to capture his attention when she walked around, swaying her wide hips. While fucking her, he found the color contrast of his white cock in her brown pussy to turn him on completely.

She kissed him and then rolled them over. With her on top she took control of their love making and started to ride his cock. It was another think he loved about her. She never tried to dominate him but she also did not let herself be dominated. Their lovemaking was always a mutual effort to gain the most pleasure. All of his other girls allowed him to dominate them and he loved that as well, but the fact that Aubrey did not succumb was a challenge he always wanted to chase but never succeed at.

She slowed her hips down allowing him to feel the full length of his cock sliding into and then out of her body. The sudden change of pace caused his cock to jump and his lover smiled down at him. “You like that, baby. Momma’s pussy taking good care of you?”  Sirius groaned at the sexiness of her breathy voice as she rode his cock slowly.

He pinched her nipples and she hissed and through her head back. He didn’t let go until she started to increase the tempo of her hips and then the two of them were racing toward another orgasm. He grabbed her other nipple and she put her hands on his abdomen and increase her pace some more.

She started to shake as her orgasm hit first and he could see the muscles in her stomach twitching as she began to lose control, but her hips did not stop moving and finally his cock could take no more and he blew his load into her tight cavern.

She was still shaking when she collapsed on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She did not understand how he could be such a good lover. He always gave her exactly what she needed and he had fucked at least eight orgasms out of her body not including the most powerful one she just had. And that was after fucking six other women into submission.

Normally he fucked them in a round robin fashion when they were all together, jumping from one pussy to the next. But this week he had insisted on fucking them in order one after the other and never moving on till he had exhausted his partner. That he had been able to do it for four nights in a row convinced Aubrey he was some type of sex god.

She decided to do a little worshiping and kissed him on his jaw before moving to his neck. She liked to do this to him because he wouldn’t try to do anything back to her, which was her desire. She wanted him to sit still while she showed him how much she loved and appreciated him. Her shifting body allowed his finally softening cock to slide out of her abused pussy and she sighed as she felt some of his load leak from her.

She kissed his chest on the way down. His stomach, then abs and then she got to his cock. He smelled so sexy to her and she sucked his slimy cock into her mouth. Clarissa was right to enjoy being last as the mixture of flavors on his well-used cock was delightful to Sharon’s tongue.

She settled in to give his cock and balls a thorough and unhurried cleaning and smiled in success when she heard his breathing relax and realized he had fallen asleep. She looked at his relaxed face and a tingle of love joined the tingle of sexual satisfaction and before long she fell asleep too, with his cock in her mouth suckling happily.

\---

**...July 21, 1993**

**…Grimmauld Commons, London**

In a clever move, Sirius’s gift to Camille on the day after performing another seemingly miraculous and impossible ritual was to start a Wizarding Squib School. In the years to come Wayward School of Magic would become for squibs, what Hogwarts was for magicals.

Magical studies that did not require internal Magic, like Potions, Runes, Arithmancy and Herbology would become the core classes and help generations of squibs find a place in the magical world. Ember would become an unofficial guardian of the school on behalf of the school’s main benefactors. The school would actually be on the grounds of Black Manor opposite the side facing Grimmauld Place.

The announcement of the founding of the School plus the generous starting endowments from the Houses of Black, Potter and Longbottom with generous donations from  Marauder, Vector, McGonagall, Diggory, Jigger, Abbott and a healthy portion of the Wizengamot created mass panic within certain circles both light and dark. Unfortunately for them, they could not get anyone to pay attention as the news of Ember dominated all thought and conversation. A school for squibs seemed like a ridiculous conversation to have.

**…July 22, 2013**

**…Fidelius Hidden Location, within one square mile of Tinworth (Wizarding Village)**

The small cottage was boiling like an overheated kettle left on the stove two long. The five people that occupied the small home could barely speak to one another, so overwhelming was their anger. Rodolphus was cognizant enough to join them in their anger but still could not be out of bed for long. The uncontrollable anger that consumed him while awake only made him fatigue quicker.

“How dare he?” Bellatrix bellowed and the plates started to rise from the table. Accidental magic in someone her age required extreme emotional upheaval and the Lord Black had certainly caused that in her. She had screamed the same thing before and no one dared answer after she had shot a cruciatus at her sister when the oldest Black sister had last responded to her.

Severus could not decide whether it was more amazing that Bellatrix would throw such a curse at her sister or that the woman had missed. Everyone thought it best not to test the insane woman again. Personally, he could not hate the man any more than he already did but each new day only confirmed his belief that Sirius Black deserved to suffer.

His blind anger had turned to riotousness as he viewed Sirius’ actions as an affront to the Wizarding world. To try and legitimize a squib whore and then shower her with gifts. The latest being a secret island getaway where they would honeymoon and vacation. It was too much. Severus could not even consider Ember. Either Sirius had made his family worthy of a Phoenix or had bound the creature against its will, either way it showed Sirius to be a powerful wizard; and Severus could not make that admission.

Ember was at the front of Narcissa’s mind however. The House of Black was truly lost to her. Even if she killed everyone in the world that could inherit, nothing could permanently kill a phoenix and she had read the words Sirius had used after summoning Ember. That creature would not allow anyone to claim the Black family. All she had left was revenge. When she was done the bird would be all that was left.

Severus rose and prepared to leave. It would take all of his occlumency skills to pull off what was required. He was going to see the headmaster. The man was blinded by a need to foster forgiveness. Severus figured it had something to do with the death of the aged man’s sister. Albus had done a lot to suppress the story about the older members of society knew and he had heard it from Lucius’ father.

In any case, he would tell the idiot that he wanted to bury the hatchet with Sirius and congratulate him on his wedding. All the conspirators thought it was both funny and appropriate that Albus Dumbledore would cover their entrance and exit from the murder.

**…July 23, 1993**

**…Grounds, Black Manor, Grimmauld Commons, London**

The wedding was a beautiful affair and relatively simply when considering the thousand guests present and the enormity of the week leading up to it. Remus walked Camille down the aisle and Claire and Clarissa were the flower girls. Sirius’ other four ladies served as the bridesmaids and Harry, Frank, Neville and Ron escorted them in as Sirius’s groomsmen. Harry was his best man.

Camille wore a simple acromantula silk white gown that hugged her top before flaring slightly at her hips. Her hair had multiple summer flowers in it and she wore the Black wedding tiara. She looked to everyone like a princess.

The hand fasting ceremony was done in the druidic tradition with Minerva acting as officiate. Ember rested on a pedestal behind Minerva crooning a soft melodic song that seemed to fill the venue with love. Despite previously doing so many things that would offend traditional blood purists, the wedding held to the oldest of wizarding traditions. The newspapers would later comment that the wedding was everything a proud English witch or wizard would hope for a family considered one of the guardians of the English wizarding world.

After the wedding, the reception was a rowdy affair more in keeping with Sirius and Camille’s progressive and uncaring attitudes. Both the Weird Sisters and Celestina Warbeck performed, the later singing the song the couple took their first dance to.

Severus Snape was in a panic. Black and his whore of a wife and all his other whores had just left the party and Bellatrix had still not shown herself. It was possible that she wanted to act when there were less people that could capture her but that was not the plan. A private kill would not create enough fear and confusion for him to get her back out and the point was for everyone to witness their death.

Then it was announced that the new Lord and Lady Black along with their now officially adopted daughters (Claire and Clarissa), along with his newly minted concubines (Brianna, Olivia, Aubrey and Sharon) had boarded the Black’s Balls. Shortly after, everyone watched the flying ship head to the Magiport, before dipping beneath the water and leaving for their private island.

With the target gone he decided it was best for him to leave as well. He had convinced the Headmaster to bring him as his guest with a lie that he was hoping to finally bury the animosity between him and Black. Severus was still amazed the old fool bought it. He even wondered if the man suspected Severus might be involved in something sinister and supported it. It was clear the headmaster was not pleased with the direction Sirius and his cohorts were moving the country.

He made his way back to where he had left the trunk and quickly shrank and pocketed it. He moved towards the gates of Black Manor but was stopped by the Longbottoms. Frank said “Severus, leaving I see. Well, have a safe trip.” Both the older man and his son unnerved Severus with the way they looked at him and he quickly fled the area.

When he got back to the safe house he found a fuming Narcissa and the Lestrange brothers. He unshrank the trunk and opened it, only to find it empty. It was Narcissa who noticed that the magic dampening runes were not present. Severus was examining the box when his survival instinct kicked in and he rolled to the right.

The green spell sailed past him and hit Rabastan and the man dropped dead. Severus looked up into the angry eyes of Narcissa Malfoy and realized that her use for him had apparently come to an end. She was a terrible lover and Severus only continued because of her beauty and his desire to get one over on Lucius.  He was not surprised that she would kill him and suspected that was to be his fate even if the plan had succeeded.

But he was a master at dueling and was probably better than Lucius, so Narcissa would be no match for him. But Rodolphus and her, together, might get lucky so he simply jumped out of the window before dissaperating. He did not know what became of Bellatrix but it was likely nothing good so he returned to the castle to make sure he had an alibi and a good story should suspicion turn to him.

**…Grimmauld Commons**

After watching Severus Snape vanish, the Longbottoms laughed out loud. The night had gone exactly as planned. A simple switching spell when the sleazy man had arrived and they had captured one of the most feared Deatheaters of the first war.

The box was taken back to Asgard where it was put in a cell. The memories that Neville would later watch as Bellatrix snuck out of the box only to find herself in a cell would be a source of joy and happiness for him for a long time. It would also be the source of his most powerful patronus when he eventually learned to cast it.

She had shot off an impressive amount of spells in an attempt to get out until she realized that even with her wand she was trapped. Instead she prepared herself for whoever would come for her. Neville would later chuckle at the sinister smile of the woman as she prepared to go down fighting.

The Longbottoms walked through the growing city and marveled at what Sirius had created. The wedding had been a boom for business as even those who had not gotten a ticket flocked to the area to be part of the spectacle. Restaurants and casinos where offering specials and commemorative items for sale and Neville thought Vas would appreciate that the revenue generated would likely pay for the extravagant wedding week. Neville supposed Sirius could probably sell one of Ember’s feathers and pay for two weeks, based on the still awed public.

Neville was impressed with the planning. The summoning of Ember was so huge of an event that not only did it cover the creation of the Squib School but it actually dampened the attention on the wedding, something both the bride and groom wanted but couldn’t achieve because of his status. Though only Sirius could consider a wedding with a thousand quests to be small and intimate. Neville mentioned it to his father and they chuckled at the ridiculousness of it all.

Eventually they approached the rendezvous spot and Neville and his father glanced at each other. Thirty seconds later Bellatrix Lestrange appeared in front of them. She had been hit with a confundus charm in her cell before being portkeyed to the commons. It had shot from the floor and she never saw it coming.

When she appeared Frank quickly drew his wand and hit her with another confundus charm using it to cover the one from earlier. Neville in a faster movement drew his sword and decapitated the vile woman. As her body fell Neville's only thought was of how slow he had made himself move. It was part of the plan to make sure witnesses had a clear view and understanding of what happened but for Neville it bothered him that he had to move so slowly.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was not pleased. Something was fishy and the whole scene stunk but he could not figure it out. Apparently Bellatrix Lestrange had appeared in the Commons, likely seeking out Neville Longbottom in a revenge attempt for killing her comrade. Thinking to catch him off guard or perhaps a little intoxicated after the reception.

She would have to arrive at a designated travel spot, which meant someone had to tip her off when the Longbottoms came into range. They had searched for either or both of the Lestrange brothers but found nothing. Bellatrix apparently didn’t account for the wards slowing down incoming travel, to prevent what she was attempting and it gave Frank Longbottom enough time to hit her with a confundus.

It was a standard Auror tactic and Frank had been one before he was attacked. The confundus is a fast spell and hitting an opponent with it disorients enough for a second more effective spell. But unfortunately for the headless deatheater, Neville Longbottom, whose skill with a sword was making international headlines was already moving and had drawn his custom sword.

The rest was self-explanatory. It was neat and tidy and made all the sense in the world but Kinsley knew in his heart that it was bullshit. He had no evidence to support that knowledge but he knew it. But as seemed to becoming a usual thing, he decided that a dead deatheater was a good thing so why risk his own career trying to uncover what was obviously well hidden.


	9. Acknowledge

**… Nott Manor, Flintshire, England**

Narcissa Malfoy sat in the office of Alvin Nott. He had left her there to stew and she knew it. She was desperate and the Notts were really the only option she had left for herself. After she had accidentally killed Rabastan Lestrange and Severus had escaped she had ran before Rodolphus’ anger could be turned toward her. Until Bellatrix returned she would not have been safe from the man.

She had arrived home at the same time as the special edition of the Daily Prophet. Her son was rightfully angry at the death of his aunt but it had only confused her. Nothing about the story made sense, from what she knew. But she would not be able to tell anyone that.

What she had known was that her life was forfeit. Her sister was dead and both Severus and the last remaining Lestrange brother had cause to kill her and neither had to worry about Bellatrix’s revenge, if they succeeded, any longer. Her son despite his high opinion of himself could not protect her.

With the angry looks her son kept sending her she didn’t feel very safe in her own home anyway and had left. Desperate, she had come to see Alvin Nott. He had harbored a crush on her for years and despite the fact that she truly loved Lucius, she could no longer live as a commoner, jumping at shadows.

She believed that she deserved to live in comfort and with Lucius locked up, her sister dead, two men likely out to kill her, and her own son disgusted with her she had finally run out of options. It did not matter what Sirius had done, she was still a Black. She frowned at the missing connection to the family magic that reminded her that Sirius’ decision was indeed real and final.

With no leverage and feeling desperate she had gone against type and been relatively honest with Lord Nott. She had offered to divorce her husband and become a concubine to him. He had left her to “consider her offer” but she was confident the man would succumb to his desire for her body. It was her greatest weapon and one that had never failed her before.

She was so sure that she had already started to plan how she would supplant the existing Lady Nott when the Lord arrived with a sinister smile on his face. Her plotting fled her mind as her fear spiked. Something about the man in front of her was triggering all her danger signals. She was afraid for her life when she saw him. Perhaps he had contacted Rodolphus or Severus and would turn her over to them.

When the man put a newspaper in front of her, she realized that there were things, in fact, worse than death. It was a copy of the Wizarding Daily and on the front cover was an article accusing her of having an affair with Severus Snape. Her first instinct was to be angry at the rumor mongering but the moving censored picture of her in mid coitus that graced the front page showed that the article was no empty accusation.

“If you tap it with a wand that doesn’t have the magical trace on it, the censoring goes away” Alvin said with a chuckle and demonstrated with his own wand. As her and Severus’ bodies became exposed she went white hot with anger. “How dare they do this to me?” she screeched. She was halfway to the door when Alvin’s voice stopped her. “What exactly do you plan to do?”

His question froze her. She had no power or money or connections. There was a time that even with her sister in jail, the mere existence of the woman could be used by Narcissa to get what she wanted, but her sister was dead. Decapitated by the Longbottom heir in the middle of the Grimmauld Commons. She didn’t even know how her sister ended up there and now she was the laughing stock of the wizarding world, as well.

She turned back to Nott and shivered at the look on his face. She expected to see desire or lust as he would undoubtedly want his turn with her in exchange for the protection she was seeking. It had been part of her plan anyway so she was surprised that he looked at her with a wicked grin but one that held no desire. It scared her as she was not used to men looking at her with absolutely no desire.

She was, by far, the most beautiful of the Black sisters and had been lusted after by boys and men since she was 12. Lord Nott offered her a seat and she sat nervously unsure of how to navigate the new world she found herself in.

**…Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Severus Snape ground his teeth as he sat in the headmaster’s office and the man explained to him why he was to lose his job. The revelation that he was having an affair with his godson’s mother had rocked the traditionalist of the wizarding world. Since the most conservative of that group, had their children in his house, they were calling for his head.

Severus Snape had violated a cardinal tenant of English magical custom. To be a godfather meant that you had the trust of the family. To betray that trust and bed the head of house’s wife was a sin that many could not forgive.

As Draco’s godfather and with Lucius in jail, it was Severus’ responsibility to protect both Draco and his mother from the type of men that would try to take advantage of the absent Lord and his impressionable heir. That he had turned out to be the wolf he was meant to guard against was a death knell for his social standing and his career.

No parent of a Slytherin student would trust their family around Severus Snape ever again. He was already a half-blood and his actions only validated a belief that one could not trust half-bloods and muggleborns. It was further evidence of the absolute mess that Lucius Malfoy had made of the House of Malfoy. He had squandered the fortune and trusted the fate of the family to a half-blood pretender that had betrayed the family at the first opportunity.

Despite all the evidence stacked against him, Severus’ furiousness, at the moment, was because he knew that the Headmaster could protect him if he chose. The headmaster was showing him that he no longer considered the man valuable enough to protect at all cost. Or thought that under the current circumstances Severus had little option but to do what the headmaster wanted in any case.

The truth was that the headmaster should not trust him. He should have been fired a long time ago but Severus had ably manipulated the man. He was as loyal a deatheater as any but Severus had played his part perfectly and was angry that all his work was undone due to a, frankly unsatisfying, tryst. Like many Deatheaters, Severus believed his Lord would return and he only feared what would happen to him when the Dark Lord discovered he had failed his mission due to his own base desires.

As he left the headmaster’s office in the middle of the man trying to talk to him, no longer interested in keeping up the pretense that he respected “the old fool”, his anger over the article was reawakened. He was angry he had been caught. But he was even angrier that sex with Narcissa had been so boring and unsatisfying.

She was unquestionable beautiful but he was sure his mattress would make a more engaging lover. The woman expected to be pleased while giving no pleasure in return. That was exampled in one particular published picture, where he was on the receiving end of her attentions.

In honesty it was the most pleasurable part of his time with her as it was the only time she seemed the least bit interested, but that was not a secret he wanted known and now everyone knew it. The paper had made him a laughing stock and as he packed his things he thought it might actually be better that he left the castle and not have to face the inevitable cruelty of the students.  He would never accept his own responsibility for the position he found himself and only allowed the latest indignity to feed his never ending bitterness.

**…Headmaster’s Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Again)**

Albus Dumbledore stared at the door in shock. He knew that the man would be angry but he never thought he would leave in the middle of Albus trying to speak to him. It was the first time he had ever been on the receiving end of the attitude the teachers had constantly complained about and it angered him.

Still, Albus Dumbledore’s ego and stubbornness was legendary and even with such blatant evidence he still refused to believe that any had been correct in not trusting his judgement in regard to Severus Snape. His mind had already made excuses for the man, both in his behavior toward the headmaster and in the indiscretion that brought him there in the first place.

He could not believe that Severus would sleep with Narcissa Malfoy. He was not naïve enough to believe things like that did not happen but Narcissa did not seem the type to sleep with a half-blood potion professor that, despite being brilliant, had no nobility or wealth whatsoever. He had tried to find out from Severus what had led to the affair, idealistically and foolishly hoping that perhaps he had convinced Narcissa to the light and they had found love with each other.

Even Albus could not ignore the look of loathing that appeared on Severus’ face when he suggested it and Albus could not figure out what had happened.  He decided he would give the man a few days to calm and then approach him about working directly for the now Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore.

He might even offer the young man a retainer-ship as he was a potions prodigy. Albus was not totally comfortable offering something as precious as that to a half blood but decided that it would look good for the image he was trying to repair and cultivate. He foolishly had no reservations that the man would accept since the former professor likely had little other options.

Despite what Severus thought, in the current climate Albus Dumbledore no longer had enough political capital to save him. His crime was too great and Albus’ standing had fallen significantly due to the Fawkes issue. Most had accepted his reasoning and he was once again thought of as a hero of two wars. But without a bonded Phoenix, he was no longer considered the embodiment of good and so his word was no longer accepted at face value.

Considering the Severus matter solved, he turned back to the other issue that was taking up his mind. Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. There was nothing to do about Harry Potter, for the moment, as he had remained relatively quiet over the summer. Gryffindor’s sword had vanished from the display case he had made for it. It had even moved through the wards he put on it. That had been impressive.

He was no fool and knew that Potter had summoned the sword to show it to him and could summon it whenever he chose. He had thought that the powerful ward he had put up would have stopped that from happening. But it didn’t and he knew that at the beginning of the school year he would have to have a reckoning with the Potter Heir.

For now, Neville was the greater problem. He had murdered two people in as many months and no one wanted to hold him accountable for his dark actions. He would never forget ignoring the signs in Gellert and being unprepared for that man’s darkness. It was easy to justify your actions and it seemed that the wizarding world was helping the boy justify his.

He had tried to confront Frank about his son’s behavior at the Wizengamot offices. The older man had joined Augusta managing the political wing of the party and the two spent most of each day within the official family offices taking meetings. That meeting had been a disaster and it was only the timely intervention of his new son that prevented a catastrophe.

Flashback

Albus was trying to get Frank to see reason when he called Neville a “murderer”. He had miscalculated the reaction that statement would elicit, thinking it would be taken as a, before unrecognized, truth. Instead, Augusta yes had become cold as ice and with a perfectly neutral face had simply said “Had you had the same instinct to protect your family as Neville demonstrated, perhaps your sister would still be alive.”

It was a low blow. One that shocked Albus Dumbledore to the very core. Albus had used much worse tactics and words against both friend and enemy to achieve his goal but never had anyone used it against him. He could not bear it and he exploded in rage. Justin, who came with his father quickly ushered him out of the room before he could do more than release his magical aura and throw papers and books everywhere.

In the Dumbledore offices, the angry man began furiously filling out the paperwork to expel the Longbottom boy from Hogwarts. Such things were well within the discretion of the Headmaster and having a murdering snot removed from his school would have been fully justified as far as he was concerned. He heard Justin trying to reason with him but he ignored his some completely, not even hearing the words the young man was saying.

Justin was finally able to get through his anger when he yelled “They don’t care!” The ridiculousness of the statement flummoxed Albus. “Of course they would care! To be expelled from Hogwarts…” before he could finish, Justin said again “They don’t care and what’s worse is that if Neville is kicked out, all of the girls under his influence will leave. As will likely half, if not most of Hufflepuff House.”

Albus Dumbledore blinked in confusion at his adopted son. “And there is a very real chance, with the growing friendship between the two that, Harry Potter will withdraw as well and take half, if not all of Gryffindor with him. The impact of the two most famous Prima Potentia heirs in history leaving the school together, and likely happily, will destroy Hogwarts.” Justin concluded quietly.

Albus was rocked by his son’s analysis. The surprise had cleared some of the anger and he could somewhat agree with the conclusions. But he couldn’t fathom English witches and wizards being OK with leaving Hogwarts.  Then his son pointed out that the school’s reputation had already taken a major hit because of what happened to Rubeus Hagrid.

Plus the fact that the Wizarding Daily had published the tragic story of Myrtle Warren which painted the school as uncaring. Justin also pointed out that his personal reputation was in tatters despite their efforts to save it. Justin did not think their new family could survive. Especially considering that the Longbottoms would be questioned about the expulsion and they obviously knew the story behind the death of his sister. Albus could not meet the eyes of his son after that was pointed out.

Albus vanished the parchment he was writing on as he accepted that his son was right. Expelling Neville was not an option but the House of Dumbledore and the House of Longbottom were now political enemies and the two started to discuss realistic ways to win against the, admittedly, more powerful family.

They also started to talk about ways to re-establish Hogwarts’ reputation. Being the headmaster of Hogwarts was the closest Albus Dumbledore would ever get to a Prima Potentia type public stature and that was needed to fight against them. That stature was dependent on the reputation of Hogwarts. After some discussion they had the foundation of a plan. Or at least they had set some goals for themselves.

First they wanted to pull Hagrid to their side again as his voice would close the book on the chamber incident. Second they needed to find a way draw attention away from Harry and Neville while they were at the school. Albus wished he could ban their sigils and other displays of their political power but that was not possible right now. Lastly, they needed to continue to repair Albus’ reputation.

Justin’s idea for the last part was one that the headmaster did not like, despite seeing the logic in it. He had to retreat to the school. Acting as a Lord was a political action and political actions invited political questions. Questions he did not want asked at the moment. If he retreated back to humble headmaster and teacher, it would give Justin the opportunity to shift public focus to his father as a public servant and nurturer of young minds.

 

Albus knew that agreeing to the plan would seed some of his power to Justin as he would become fully in charge of the political wing of the family. He did not like it but Albus could do nothing but agree, he needed to rebuild his base and that started with Hogwarts.

End Flashback

**…Nott Manor, Flintshire, England**

Narcissa was in her new rooms and she was in tears. Her world had cracked open and she no longer had the strength to hold her emotions under control. Alvin Nott had made her an offer he knew she could not refuse but that had reduced her to practically nothing.

Flashback

“I am not sure if you are aware, Narcissa,” Alvin said and she actually shivered in discomfort at the way he said her name. “But, with the incarceration of your husband and the head of the Parkinson family, Pansy’s marriage contract to Draco has been nullified.” Narcissa looked at him desperate to keep the anger off of her face. She did know that. Only the Crabbes and the Goyles remained loyal to the Malfoy family and they could offer no real help to them now.

Alvin smiled at her creepily and continued. “Yes, so the Parkinson’s came to me to seek help, just as you have because their family is in tatters due to the Ministry’s hatred of order and tradition. I recognized that they only had one thing of value left to their pathetic family and claimed it. Pansy is now betrothed to young Theodore. Only as a concubine though as she has already been sullied by your son.”

Narcissa nearly growled at his words and he smiled cruelly at her. Sex did not have the same taboos in the magical world as the muggle one and practically no one reached their marriage bed as virgins. “Sullied” meant that Alvin Nott considered her son of such low standing that it was dirty for Pansy to have let him touch her.

“I suppose you know all about that, though” the Nott Head said to twist the knife, his eyes drifting to the newspaper. Narcissa felt as if she was slapped. Severus was a half-blood and whatever she thought of the insult to her son, she had definitely laid with someone well below what was proper for her station.

“I will offer you what I offered the Parkinsons. You can become one of my son’s concubines. He will not be the only Prima Potentia Lord without a group of whores to follow him.” Narcissa absorbed the second blow. She did not know how many more she could take. In truth she was broken, she had no more fire left in her. So she just hung her head and said “Yes, m’lord”.

Flashback End

It had been a world wind after that. She had divorced Lucius and been contracted to Theodore Nott. He had told her that he was still breaking in Pansy and she should spend her last night out of his bed getting herself ready. The thirteen year old had made her feel old as he looked at her and worse when he mumbled “She’s so old. And a boring lay, too”.

She cried for her lost husband. She loved Lucius and was finally understanding that she would never see him again. Her son would likely never forgive her, not that he seemed to care about her anyway. And she cried because she was truly to be just an old whore for a boy who saw little value in her. She looked at the newspaper again. Nott had left a copy in her room to embarrass her. She flipped it over to cover the scandalous pictures and read the notice on the back page.

_The Prima Potentia House of Potter, The Ancient and Noble House of Bones and The Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass happily announce the engagement of His Grace Lord Harry James Potter, Duke of Crestvale, Earl of Winterfall, Baron of Glintshire and Knight Magicae of the Order of the Eagle to The Lady Daphne Alyssa Greengrass, Daughter of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass and to The Most Honorable Lady Susan Amelia Bones, Marchioness of Devonelle, Baroness of Olivette and Knight Magicae of the Order of the Moon._

_The Prima Potentia House of Potter, The Noble House of Weasley and The Noble House of Lovegood are also joyous that His Grace has accepted The Honorable Ginevra Molly Weasley and The Honorable Luna Selene Lovegood as consorts to the House of Potter._

There was an article that talked about the marriage contracts for Harry Potter and Narcissa had no doubt that it influenced Alvin Nott to give her to his son. The article went on in glowing terms about the Potter and his decision to make Weasley and Lovegood consorts instead of mistresses.

The article also announced that under the marriage contract, the House of Potter would become a protectorate for the House of Bones as the former Regent of House Bones was now Minister of Magic and that Lady McGonagall had taken over duties as Regent for the House. Potter was once again praised for using a fellow matriarchal House for that duty.

There was a picture of the future family and Narcissa was overcome with rage and depression at the happiness that these people dared exhibit at the expense of her own. Her hate was especially focused on the Weasley daughter whose family now possessed the title she once held. Eventually it was all too much for her and she dissolved into sobs once more.

She would cry again at the end of the following night when both Theodore and Pansy laughed at her for being terrible at sex. “She’s practically useless” Theo had groaned. He then used her body in ways she had never allowed any man, not even Lucius, to use her. She cried because she hated it and Theo had only said “You better learn to enjoy it.”

**... Ichibashi Shogunate Compound, Totsukawa, Japan**

Neville Longbottom stood in a dueling arena. He was currently in Japan and with him was his Sensei Soga Yoshisada. In the stands was various members of the Soga Clan, including Yoshisada’s father Soga Tanesuke. Neville had met the man earlier. They had participated in a tea ceremony and Neville was sure he had acquitted himself well despite the fact that Tanesuke showed no reaction at all.

The trip had been planned hastily and the reason was the man standing in front of him. The man represented the Sasaki Clan who was sworn to the Nakatomi Clan. The Nakatomi Clan was themselves a member of the Magical Ichibashi Shogunate. 12 Shogun ran magical Japan. By all rights, Neville who was a Prima Potentia should be facing a member of the Ichibashi Clan but that was just one of many insults that he had faced since arriving.

He was currently in Japan for two reasons.

The first was that Soga Tanesuke had displayed the katana that had been gifted to him by Neville in thanks for allowing Yoshisada to train him. It was an exquisite peace and had been given an appropriate place in the Soga family estate. It had been seen by a member of the Sasaki Clan while conducting non-magical business and the person recognized its magical nature. Unfortunately for the Sasaki Clan when they tried to claim it as a lost magical item, it was discovered to be a newly made sword and not the lost treasure it was mistaken for.

Instead of admitting to the quality of the item, the Sasaki Clan had instead declared it a cheap knock-off and punished the Clan member for his “error”. That punishment was that the Clan member was charged with stealing the sword. Unfortunately for that man, the sword was magically runed so that only Soga Tanesuke, or whoever led the Soga Clan, could lift it.

The failure to take the sword led to the Sasaki Clan once again deciding to assert that the sword was indeed a magical treasure and demand that it be returned to a magical Clan. In this case, them. The Japanese Magical Government once again examined the sword and once again declared it a new creation and not a lost treasure. The clearest indication being that the sword was engraved with the Soga Clan Name and kamon.

Even if it was an ancient sword, it clearly was a family heirloom of the Soga Clan, which had never been magical. The Sasaki Clan demanded to know how a non-magical clan had come into possession of a magical sword and why it held the symbols of that clan. When Tanesuke informed the authorities that it was a gift from his son’s student in England it led to the second reason for Neville’s presence.

Neville was a Master Swordsman.

Once it was discovered that the Soga Clan had been part of the group that had trained Neville Longbottom, whose name had been making waves around the magical world as the next great swordsman, the Sasaki Clan decided to challenge him for the right to the sword. Normally such a challenge would hold no weight across international borders but the Sasaki Clan had challenged the honor of the Soga Clan, both for teaching a foreigner and for their right to possess such a marvelous sword since they were non-magical and according to the Sasaki Clan, unworthy.

Neville still could have declined the challenge and the Soga Clan could have kept their honor as the challenge was a week one. They had broken no law or rule and Neville and Yoshisada had followed all protocols before beginning his training. But the Sasaki Clan had gone out of its way to be disrespectful to the Soga Clan and Tanesuke and Yoshisada agreed that despite Neville’s notoriety, the Sasaki Clan would be shamed to lose to a foreigner, especially one trained by a non-magical.

No one doubted that Neville would win this fight. Yoshisada had offered his life to his father as a guarantee of that fact. If Neville lost Yoshisada would commit seppuku to reclaim the family honor. He did not tell Neville he had committed himself so fully nor would he ever mention it. Neville had learned Japanese over the last year so understood all the insults being hurled his way as the Sasaki Clan’s best swordsman outlined his challenge.

Everyone present knew that Neville spoke Japanese fluently as he had been speaking it since his arrival in Japan. Sasaki Iesada completed his diatribe and then turned to his own Clan head before bowing. He then repeated the action towards the representatives of the Nakatomi Clan and then bowed deeply for the representative from the Ichibashi Shogunate. Then he took a position facing Neville. He looked at him with disgust.

It was Neville’s turn to make a statement. He turned to Tanesuke and in flawless Japanese said. “Tanesuke-Ue, I thank you again for allowing your son to teach me the way of the sword. I am only sorry that my token of gratitude and respect has brought you such troubles. It is not a surprise, given the honor that your family upholds, that you have not abandoned support of me or my family in the face of such dishonorable attacks on your home and your character.”

He heard a growl behind him but the man did not move, so he continued. “In my home, I am the heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, Prima Potentia of the British Isles.” Everyone looked at him in amazement as unseen winds that had gathered as he spoke his full title settled. It took a tremendous amount of power for one’s aura to manifest itself physically. Especially when not on your home soil.

Neville ignored the looks and signaled his father to step forward. Frank carried a banner hanging from a polished mahogany pole. Neville spoke again in Japanese. “In 1189 the House of Longbottom followed King Richard the Lionheart on his third crusade. This is the banner under which House Longbottom served its King” Neville indicated the banner.

“As a sign of the trust and respect House Longbottom has for the Saga Clan of Japan, we ask that you guard this treasure of our house.” Neville spoke. Tanesuke looked on in amazement at the obviously ancient banner. King Richard the Lionheart was a historical figure known the world over and so the value of the item was unquestionable.

Tanesuke almost declined the offer despite how it would make his family look because he was worried that they would not be able to protect it. But he trusted his son and stood to accept the gift. Frank put his hand on the banner and spoke in English. “I, Lord Frank Longbottom, Head of House Longbottom, Prima Potentia of the British Isles bid you service. Clan Soga of Japan shall from this day protect you with its honor and I charge you to do the same. So mote it be.”

At the conclusion of his words the banner and pole flew to next to Tanesuke and stood on its own. Immediately, the older man felt lighter. It was an odd feeling as he had not even known that he was feeling weighted before. He noticed all of his family seemed to perk up as well. Neville turned to the other families present and bowed before readying himself for the fight.

Frank sat next to Tanesuke and said “You should start to feel better. Someone had placed a low level curse on you. Nothing very serious but just enough for some bad luck and a little sickness. But the banner offers a magical protection against it.” Tanesuke looked at Frank in shock and the man just winked at him and looked to his son.

The aged man scanned the arena and saw that the man who had started it all by trying to take his sword was rubbing his head and scowling at him. It did not take a genius to know where the curse had originated. Giving his son permission to teach this young man was turning out to be a wise decision indeed. He had seen the boy practice and had no doubt he would win the coming battle.

In a final insult Iesada did not bow to Neville before drawing his sword and taking his ready position. Neville returned the insult and took his position. For some reason Iesada was angered that the boy did not bow to him as was proper. He had treated people like that before and they always chose to take the high ground and it bothered him that this opponent had no problem showing him disrespect in kind.

It also did not go past his notice that up to this point many of the Clan representatives had been impressed by the boy’s behavior. He could already see that many had lost their objections to Soga Tanesuke approving the boys training. Most would not have done the same but the decision had obviously not been foolhardy.

Iesada had absolutely no respect for the foreigner in front of him and held even lees respect for the so-called masters that had already lost to him. Deciding to end this quickly he dashed forward and stabbed the boy in his chest. Or he made the movement and expected to stab the boy. Instead he found himself over extended and with a beautiful sword at his neck.

Neville had sidestepped the lunge easily. “No, I will not take victory this easily.” He said in Japanese. “You are not taking this match seriously and I will not have my victory tainted by your hubris.” Then Neville slit Iesada’s cheek. “A lesson in not underestimating your opponent.” He said before jumping back out of Iesada’s reach and retaking his ready stance.

**…Hagrid’s New Home.**

Rubeus Hagrid looked around his new home in wonder. His life had certainly come a long way in the last year. He had quit his job at Hogwarts. Oddly, it had not been that difficult of a decision. The last year of his life had overshadowed the previous 50 by that much.

All the castle professors had thrown him a going away party and even the headmaster had shown up to wish him well. He was suspicious of that at first but eventually was able to graciously accept the man’s warm regards. Rubeus reminded himself that whatever the man’s failings he had saved him from walking a very dark path and was responsible for him being present for Mytsi to come into his life.

Minerva, Poppy, and Pomona had mothered him the entire night and despite being older than them he appreciated it and thought of them as his aunts in many ways. The fact that they were all beautiful did not hurt as they continually hugged him. It was a touching tribute for him as he packed up his cabin and left.

He was honored when he saw that the centaurs in the forest had shown up at the last minute and gave him a respectful nod before vanishing back into the woods. He had not put much value in his time at the school, thinking it wasted, but now as he stood in his new home with memories of the people who wished him well, he missed the school. It had given him more than he had appreciated.

“Where are you Ru?” Mytsi’s voice snapped him out of his slight melancholy. He could feel nothing but joy when he was around her and called out so she could find him. She showed up in a puff of black smoke and said “They have finished the kitchens, you have to come and see. Then she grabbed his hands and tried dragged him off.

\---

Rubeus pulled the girl back to himself, bent and kissed her. She moaned into the kiss as pleasure and arousal filled her. Her Ru’s presence always did that to her. He was so large and powerful, and just being within his shadow turned her on. Being held by him while he kissed her had the predictable effect and her small panties started to darken as her pussy started to fill them with her juices.

He put the girl on his desk and pulled her legs open. He could smell her arousal as her scent wafted up to his nose. It was not an exaggeration that with her magical origins, they could likely bottle the moisture seeping from her pussy and sell it. The elixir laced evidence of arousal acted as both aphrodisiac and cure-all and as Rubeus lowered his face to her he thought that it was much better and more effective from the source.

He licked along the edges of her tiny panties. They were black cotton and cut in what Rubeus remembered was called a t-string. They were very small and served only to entice him as he loved the way the small garment gripped the lips of his lover’s pussy. He could see the small protrusion as her clit pushed against the material to let itself be known.

She was already squirming as his tongue licked her, moving from her bare thighs to her cloth covered cunt. All the while lapping at the moisture that was being absorbed by the cotton. He moved his tongue over her covered clit and felt his own arousal spike at the sexy sound of her moan as the small woman arched her back and moved her hips to increase the contact.

Rubeus pulled back, enjoying the teasing game he was playing. He could smell the potency of her wet pussy increase as she became more and more turned on by his presence between her legs. And her body twisted and moved as she became more desperate for contact.

He reversed the course of his tongue and followed the string that was connected to the small patch of cloth. He was rewarded with another desperate sounding moan as his tongue traced between her ass cheeks and teased the valley that connect her asshole to her pussy. Her hands were pressed into the desk as she fought herself not to grab him and force him to stop teasing her.

He gave her a brief respite from her climbing arousal as he kissed and licked along her inner thighs. It did nothing to calm her current arousal but at least she was not climbing out of control. She even got enough control to run her fingers through his long hair to show her appreciation for how good he made her feel.

That all ended when his large mouth moved back and surrounded her entire pussy and sucked on her. She lost herself to the instant pleasure. His warm mouth surrounded her, still separated from her pussy by the tiny piece of cotton that she was growing to hate. Then he bit her clit through the material and she came.

He rose to face her and her eyes locked on his hard cock bouncing in front of him. She did not know when he pulled it out, nor did she care. She just wanted in in her. Giving her what she wanted he pulled the soaked cotton gusset of her panties aside, exposing her swollen, pale pussy and pushed the head of his cock against her entrance.

Mytsi felt her body flush in anticipation and a little bit of trepidation when she felt Rubeus’ cock push against her. The feeling that she was about to be split open and that the large cock could not fit in her gripped her every time and it was why he always paused to rub his huge cock head across her pussy lips before pushing into her. She was turned on by it.

On top of his cock being a massive 17” long, it was almost 8” around and almost 8.5” around at the widest part. Taking his cock into her pussy always felt amazing but it also hurt a little and the pain turned her on as much as the pleasure. The little fear before he claimed her pussy again was like that moment before a rollercoaster went over the first hill.

She whimpered when he pushed into her with a slow steady stroke. Her hands settled on her abdomen as she felt him push her open again. When he touched her cervix he still had 5” left outside her body and then he started to stroke back and forth.

Her soaking pussy squelched as he pulled out and slammed back against her cervix. Then it happened and her cervix opened and he buried to the root into her body. She would have loved the groan that Rubeus let out as he felt the tightness of her womb but she was too lost in her own pleasure.

Rubeus pushed her legs back until her body was folded almost fully in half and started to fuck into her body with hard strokes. Amelia could not take the level of brutal fucking he could dispense to Mytsi as a normal woman’s cervix could not open during sex as Mytsi’s could but they were working on some ideas.  Especially as the older woman’s pussy had already gotten noticeably tighter and more resilient since she started sucking on Mytsi’s pussy as well.

With each full stroke into her body, Mytsi suffered a wave of pleasure with a tinge of pain. It was exactly what she wanted. Fucking Rubeus was always exhausting and left her sore and worn out. It was a feeling of satisfaction that she could not accurately describe to anyone else.

His huge body hovering over her smaller frame also turned her on and she lifted her legs to press the soul of her feet against his hard stomach. The shift in position drew a moan out of the half giant and Mytsi smiled as she imagined herself as a sexy David taking on a sexier Goliath.

Rubeus grabbed her ankles and spread her legs until she was in a full split and held her as he fucked her hard. The orgasm came too quickly for Mytsi to even let out a proper moan. She accepted her defeat as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body hummed in pleasure.

When Mytsi’s body started to thrash beneath him, Rubeus felt his own large balls start to tighten. He bent forward and with an amazing dexterity sucked one of Mytsi’s breasts into his mouth. With it completely in his mouth he sucked on it and started to flick against her nipple with his tongue and then he emptied his balls directly into his lover.

Mytsi’s body froze when Rubeus' tongue grazed her nipple at the same time that she felt his first huge pulse of cum ricochet of a wall inside her body. Then her body started to convulse as waves of orgasm crashed over her. The consistency and intensity of the orgasms she had when with Rubeus was awe inspiring and when he released her and pulled his cum coated cock from her body she rolled over and curled into the fatal position as little shivers and aftershocks of pleasure coursed through her.

Rubeus smiled. He wasn’t always able to fuck her this senseless and he enjoyed wearing his magical girlfriend out. Knowing that she was a magical construct with the Philosophers stone at her core made that achievement even more ego stroking.

His cock had not fully deflated and when he put it close to her head she sucked his head into her mouth. “Oh well, maybe I didn’t wear her completely out.” He thought. But then allowed the wonderful feeling of her tongue and mouth wrapped around his cock to distract him. She shifted and took his cock all the way down her throat and Hagrid was once again amazed at her abilities.

His cock thickened and then he came again. His loads were as massive as his cock and with three pumps he deposited almost a gallon of cum directly into Mytsi’s stomach. He pulled out and sighed when he felt her mouth collapse around the head of his cock to capture the last dribbled onto her tongue.

He left her still curled on his large desk, with her hands wrapped around her distended stomach and cum still leaking from her pussy. He would never grow tired of seeing her tired, satisfied smile after taking all of him. He considered staying and taking her ass but decided against it. But he promised himself he would bury his cock in her tight ass before the night ended.

\---

With his and Mytsi’s new fortune, purchasing the home had been easy and had not hurt their financial position. It was larger than he was used to but they had gotten it mostly because it fit his large size much more comfortably than a modest home could have, without the extensive use of expansion charms.

He had still thought to get a modest home but Mytsi had insisted that he should never have to hunch or depend on magic in his own home and all the doorways in the mansion were already at least 11 feet tall. Well they were on the first floor. The Second and third floor was being converted into one floor to match.

Amelia was in the kitchen humming as she tittered over the new stove. It was funny that the most powerful person in magical Britain could be so domestic when she chose to. He walked up to her and hugged her and kissed her on the head and she leaned back against him.

Rubeus was very happy about the life he was building for himself. The Potter wards had already been installed to replace the old ones and the overly tall man could not help laugh at the irony of that. For years the old owners were desperate to get Potter wards and now, after their down fall, their properties would finally have them. He had bought one of the former Malfoy properties from Arthur Weasley.

**... Ichibashi Shogunate Compound, Totsukawa, Japan**

Sasaki Iesada was a magical samurai. He had lived with his katana since the age of six when magic first manifested in him. Hours upon hours had been spent pushing his magic into his weapon and it had become an extension of him and his magic. He could not cast structured magic through it as the Atlanteans did but the blade was infused with his magic and aided him in his fights.

“The boy should not have been able to dodge that.” He thought furiously as he took a guard stance. He dared not look at his masters as he would not be able to bare the looks of shame at the humiliation he had already suffered. The Sasaki Clan was known for its mastery of the sword. They owned mundane and magical scrolls that taught forms and techniques thought long dead. And he was considered the greatest swordsman the clan had to offer. And he had already been defeated and was now only alive because of the pity of the foreigner.

Anger swelled in him. The only way to regain his honor was to kill this child. He had already intended to take the pretenders life, but now it had become imperative to keep his own honor. If the whelp wanted to face the full might of the Sasaki Clan, he would get his wish. Iesada’s entire bearing changed as he shifted into full focus. His sword started to glow and then he moved.

Tanesuke had long been disgusted by the fanciful tales of samurai and ninja. Especially with the way his own people had glorified such things. Vanishing in smoke, walking on water and bouncing from tree limb to tree limb as if gravity did not exist. He hated it all because he believed it tainted the memory of the true skill of his ancestors.

But now he saw that there is truth hidden in mythology. He had always suspected that greater powers existed. And over the last few weeks his eyes had been opened to the truth of what existed in the world. But never did his mind conceive that the tales he hated so much were actually true. In front of him the two combatants moved in impossible ways. Vanishing and reappearing at will, moving at speeds that should be impossible, running up and across walls and barriers and calling the ground to shift and change at will. It was a Manga come to life.

Then his mind remembered who was fighting. If he had known that such fighting was real he would not have agreed to let Neville fight. But he would have been wrong to do so because the boy was easily holding his own. He looked over to his son and Yoshisada answered his unasked question. “I only taught him the normal forms, he picked the rest up on his own as he integrated his own abilities with what I taught him.”

That was amazing. Tanesuke calmed himself and applied his practiced eye to the fight. He could never do what they were doing but he was a grandmaster and could still follow and analyze it. Something looked off and then he gasped. His son chuckled and said “You see it too, he could have ended this fight but instead he is forcing Iesada to teach him.”

Iesada moved his sword in a powerful downward stab. As he expected, the foreigner moved out of the way and his sword buried into the dirt covered ground of the arena. He channeled his magic through his sword and fishers opened up in the ground sending rock spikes up toward the boy. Instead of dying as he should, Neville danced around the jagged rocks.

That was the way of Japanese magical sword fighting. They did not channel spells through their swords as it took too long for a spell to form. Instead that learned to twist wild magic just enough to create elemental effects. He had just used another earth technique and Neville had already dodged his air techniques.

Thinking his opponent was distracted dodging the jutting rocks he dashed toward him with a quick slash. But the annoying child used a rock formation as a shield and spun around to his flank. The move was ridiculously fast and Iesada only had a moment to bring up his sword and parry Neville’s counter attack.

Quick strikes of sword versus sword as the two danced around each other for a moment before Iesada danced into the position he needed and spun his body and slashed upward releasing a “wind blade”. Neville shifted his own position and cut down ward splitting the wind blade in two causing the swirling wind to fly to either side of him a cut a gouge in the earth.

Iesada froze in stunned disbelief. He had been too busy engaged in the fight to see what all the master’s had seen. Neville Longbottom had been learning the way of Japanese magical sword combat while in the middle of the fight. After every new movement Iesada made Neville had copied it and mastered it almost instantly. But that was not what sent shockwaves through the Japanese magicals watching the fight.

What was amazing about what Neville had just done was that Iesada had not done it first. Neville had extrapolated the move from the other wind forms he had learned. Then Neville did something that caused all present to gasp in horror. He started to move through the fire kata. Iesada had not done a fire technique at all and Neville was working through one.

The grandmaster of the Sasaki clan could see as he worked out the proper movements shifting position when it didn’t feel right or didn’t gather the power as he expected. He idly wondered if he was witnessing the same process that the first master had gone through when discovering it and then looked on in terror as the boy got it and called a fire dragon from one of the torches.

Neville spun and danced with the fire dragon as it swirled around him in sync with his motions before releasing it at the still stunned Iesada. Iesada knew he had no time to counter it, nor was he sure he could if he did have time, only his grandmaster had ever been able to form fire into a shape as this boy had.

He raised his sword prepared to die when the fire beast burst leaving only the smell of smoke and ash. When Iesada came to his senses, there was a sword at his throat. “Do you yield” Neville said calmly. Iesada’s anger was apoplectic. This boy had beaten him. And had stolen their fighting styles. And now had the audacity to offer him mercy.

He had never given anyone mercy. He had been the instrument of death on behalf of his clan countless times and he resolved that this would be his final service to his Clan. He knew that the price for striking the child down from the back would be his own life but he would die knowing that this usurper could not steel their secrets away.

“I yield” Iesada said and Neville stepped back and re-sheathed his sword. When he turned to bow at his sensei, Iesada struck, aiming to decapitate. His sword had only just started its downward swing when he felt his own body be pierced. Neville had anticipated the betrayal and spun and caught Iesada’s wrist and plunged his own sword into the coward’s stomach up through his heart and out his back.

“You are the third coward I’ve killed this summer” Neville growled to the man. He saw that Iesada heard him as the man’s eyes widened just before he blead out and died. Neville let him fall to the ground and off his bloody sword before he took a guard position and stared directly at the grandmaster of the Sasaki Clan. He also called his magic fully and his entire body looked as if it was caught in a green translucent fire. His eyes glowing green.

Grandmaster Sasaki Tomotaka had known exactly when his greatest student decided to kill the dangerous boy. He had been proud that his student had seen the need and was willing to face the consequences. He would honor his student by delivering the killing blow himself. He would have to say the right things but back within the Clan Iesada would be honored.

Then the boy had moved like lightening and killed his student. Iesada had died a coward’s death and there was nothing he could do. His thought to kill the boy himself died on the vine when the boy manifested his aura and turned glowing eyes directly toward him. He was facing a demon and wanted nothing more than to leave. His clan had tried to steal a magical sword and had lost its greatest swordsman and made an enemy of a demon child.

Later that evening, Soga Tanesuke stood in his home. The room he was in was dedicated to his family history and had a shrine to his ancestors at one end. The room itself was filled with historical artifacts from the history of the Soga Clan. Samurai armor held pride of place as did multiple banners from many campaigns throughout history.

He was sure it was his collection of war banners that inspired the gift that the House of Longbottom had given him. He had brought the banner into the room and it had placed itself in line with the other banners. He looked at it and smiled. His son had definitely made a good and powerful friend. All concerned were happy to see the boy leave Japan.

He bowed respectfully to the banner and then left. Tanesuke knew that the banner was magical and offered protection against people seeking harm to his family. What he didn’t know, and neither did Neville, was that when he had asked Harry to place a couple protection runes on the pole, Harry had instead put a ward stone in the core of the wood with so many layers of protection that it would be comparable to a ward stone of normal size.

It was much more subtle as it was for use in a muggle area but no less deadly. The Sasaki Clan lost 3 assassins and 2 ward breakers before deciding to leave the Soga Clan alone. They eventually found the bodies of their missing members when they appeared dismembered in the Clan’s village square.

**…The Dragon’s Nest, Wiltshire, England**

Both Amelia and Mytsi knew why Rubeus had named their new home the Dragon’s Nest. His obsession with the creatures was well known. They thought it fit their loveable giant so well though, that they did not care. The home was going through a massive renovation and it looked nothing like the overly gothic horror show it used to resemble.

When they first bought the property from Arthur Weasley, Mytsi had thought that the Malfoys desperately wanted to be vampires based on the Gothic construction, which was odd for such bigots. The Dragon’s Nest, in contrast, was going to be a large square two story manor with a courtyard in the center. The first floor had 20’ ceilings and after renovations, so would the second floor.

Despite the now cavernous interior, the designers they had hired made the place feel very homey. Amelia and Mytsi were intimately involved with every design decision and Rubeus just loved how much he could stretch out and not feel cramped in the home. Amelia felt the same. She wasn’t a half giant but she was very tall and knew what it was like to feel cramped in a space that fit other people comfortably.

The First floor was completed with the finished kitchen, which was opportune as they had a visitor coming. Albus Dumbledore had requested a meeting and Rubeus had invited the man over, remembering that he was appreciative of what the man had done for him. He was still irritated about what had not been done on his behalf but promised himself to focus on the positives.

It was Amelia who insisted that Rubeus ask the man to come to them instead of him returning to Hogwarts for the meeting. The headmaster had actually recommended the Hogsmeade pub and that had seemed even worse to the new Minister. With the time approaching the women went to put on more clothes as the unofficial house uniform was typically a thin spaghetti strapped shirt, panties and the ever present 7 inch heeled sandal.

The headmaster had agreed to come to them and arrived at the edge of their wards promptly at six. Rubeus felt the wards as the man tried to aparate to their receiving room. Before being bounced to the outer gate. None of the occupants were even angry at the man’s presumption as he had only embarrassed himself so they waited for him to make the journey up the drive. When the doorbell rang it was Amelia who volunteered to answer it.

Albus was sure it was the woman in front of him that had made it so he could not aparate into the home. It was not something he expected Hagrid to do as he still thought the giant held him in high regard despite the misunderstanding at the school. He decided to not mention it at all and just announce he was here to see the large man.

As she led him to Hagrid’s office, no doubt another concession he was forced to make because of the woman, he could not help but marvel at her size. Normally she was 3” taller than his own 6’2” height but she had taken to wearing 7” heels at all times when she started dating Hagrid. Now at 7’ tall, she was even more striking. He knew she had made an impression in the ministry as well.

She was currently wearing a scandalously tight pair of black leather pants with knee high leather boots. On top she wore a long silk button-down white shirt that reached to her thighs. Only the top three buttons were buttoned stopping below her massive bust before flaring to show of her muscled stomach.  Albus was not attracted to women but even he could admire that with the heels and the generous curves the woman was a dangerous combination of intimidating and attractive.

When he looked around the massive house, he was further impressed despite himself.  He had visited the place when it still belonged to Malfoys. They had used the house for parties as they rarely allowed people into what was once Malfoy Manor. Brighter colors and uncovered large, long and thin windows, now squared off at the top instead of arched, made the place look welcoming. The furniture was larger than normal but not uncomfortably so and was arranged well in the rooms they passed.

Albus was even more impressed by Hagrid’s office. He had known Hagrid for many years and the office screamed of his personality but was obviously decorated by someone with a style sense the giant man did not have. It reminded Albus of a hunting lodge with dark leather furniture and unstained, varnished woods. There was a massive bearskin rug in the center of the room and various trophy heads on the walls. Fang was lounging next to a massive, unlit fireplace.

Hagrid sat behind a large desk looking almost like a Lord instead of the gruff uncultured slob he had been. The other woman in his life was perched on his desk looking like she had not a care in the world. Amelia offered the man a seat in front of the desk and then perched herself on the arm of Hagrid’s office chair.

Deciding that he could still take control of the meeting despite lacking home field advantage, he went “full grandfather plus twinkle” and said “Hagrid, my dear boy you are looking well. Certainly wealth agrees with you”. Hagrid interrupted him before he could continue “Thank you, headmaster. I think wealth has that effect on most people. What can I help you with? I hope all at the school is well, I‘ve only been gone since the beginning of summer and I doubt I was that important”.

Hagrid’s open boisterousness surprised Albus as he once again realized how much of a burden had been lifted from the man. Freedom and a clear conscious had done wonders for him and he could not help but wonder why Severus hadn’t achieved that after committing himself to the light.

Before he could answer, Hagrid interrupted him again and said “...And my friends call me Ru.” Albus was caught in an odd place and Amelia could tell that it made him uncomfortable. As a rule Albus used formality as a weapon. He would call people by their given name while they called him by one of his titles. What he didn’t do was call people by nicknames. But no one had ever given him a condition like Hagrid just did. If he called him anything else at this point he would be declaring he wasn’t Hagrid’s friend.

It was the type of manipulation he would use and he looked to Amelia and then Mytsi’s faces and realized that they had not told him to do it. He wasn’t sure manipulation was the goal, honestly, but was trapped so he pushed forward. “Ru, of course. I am here because I would like to make you an offer. Professor Kettleburn has decided to retire with what limbs he has left and I was wondering if you would like to teach the Care of Magical Creatures course.”

All three people on the other side of the desk were surprised by the offer. Albus Dumbledore was proud of his ability to still amaze people with his wild ideas. He pushed into the silence and explained that he had kept track of Hagrid’s progress with his magic and knew that the man had taken his Care of Magical Creatures NEWTS and set a record in the scoring.

It was not a secret that once Hagrid had regained the right and full ability to do magic he had taken to learning all he could. His extensive knowledge in the field of Care of Magical Creatures had allowed him to almost immediately take his O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. in the subject and pass them easily.

Despite what was going on, the headmaster was pleased to see the two women reach for Rubeus in pride at his accomplishment. He was currently working to get his O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. in Potions, Charms and Transfiguration. The headmaster conveniently ignored the lack of potions N.E.W.T.s since Severus had become the potions professor.

Getting back on track, Albus asked if the man would be interested. He was. Rubeus thought it a perfect opportunity to build better memories at the school. He looked to Mytsi and Amelia who both nodded enthusiastically. Albus was about to pat himself on the back when the man threw a wrinkle into his schemes. “I would like to be a non-boarding professor, headmaster” the man started “My ladies and I are building something special and Amelia is making a great effort to be home when she can and the least I can do is the same when my responsibilities will be so much less”.

The woman in question smiled at him and rubbed his arm and Albus despite being unhappy did not think it would ruin his plans too terribly. Just having the large man present would show a tacit forgiveness and help restore the school’s reputation some.

“Of course Hag… I mean Ru. Your schedule should allow for that easily. The giant stood and went over to the headmaster and shook his hands. Shaking Ru’s massive hands was always an odd thing but the professor managed. He said good day to both ladies and left, his job not done as he still had another appointment with a potions professor. He was sure the man would jump at the chance to teach Longbottom, Potter and Nott all at the same time.

 


	10. Homecoming Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The Summer before third year has already taken up over 70,000 words and could probably represent book three of my story. However I do not like the idea of not returning to Hogwarts and so I am continuing year 3. You can consider it book 3A as the story will divert away from the focus on Neville. 

**…Longbottom Manor, Durham, England**

Neville settled behind his desk in his office. He was once again reviewing correspondence regarding his family but felt much more at peace doing it. His adventure in Japan had helped him. Not only had he defeated another sword master but he had learned new ways to channel his magic into his fighting. He felt no remorse for the life he had taken as he believed death was the only proper reward for such a cowardly act.

His father had been very proud of him and had retold the story to his family at least 5 times. Since they kept asking for him to retell it, he couldn’t really complain. The Patil twins had demanded to watch both his and his father’s pensieve memory of it. After watching his father’s they had dragged him off for a night he would not soon forget.

His father was still officially Lord Longbottom but had happily handed operational control over to him and his advisors. His father and mother were settling in to a life of leisure and retirement punctuated by a lot of sex. Neville chuckled at the debauchery that was the House of Longbottom.

He was a happy an active participant and he thought that it added something pleasant to the house that he definitely enjoyed. His grandmother had semi-retired as well. If not for the fact that he was still regularly enjoying her attention, he might have been jealous of his father. She had official joined his Father’s harem. She helped his father handle the Wizengamot and that was more fun for her than working full time as the proxy.

Like him, the potion had given his father a great deal of stamina and his mother and grandmother were actively considering adding another woman to their collective. He freely shared all of his own girls with his father and took his own liberties with his mother and grandmother but he knew that the two of them regularly wore all the girls out.

They were interested in an old school friend of Frank and Alice’s who had been a rival for Frank’s affections during their school days. Despite being just as enamored with Frank as she had been, the two girls had not only competed fairly but when Alice “won”, the girl had bowed out graciously and been a fabulous friend to both her and Frank.

She had even been a regular visitor to the couple while they were hurt and in the hospital. They had invited her for dinner and Neville thought it was funny how nervous and excited the two older women had gotten. All indications were that the evening was a success.

His father had just been excited to see Bertha Jorkins again. “She wasn’t the brightest of witches but she had the most caring personality you have ever seen” his father told him. He had met her once and remembered her to be very curvy and indeed very nice to him. He was impressed that his father was insistent that they not pressure her as she was easily manipulated and he refused to do that to her.

Neville wondered if his father would stop at three women in his collective. Neville had four and did not think he needed any more. His father might need four just to keep up with the amount of sex the two men demanded to be fully satisfied. His mother and grandmother were regularly in his bed and his own future wife and concubines were regularly in his father’s.

Most nights they were all in the same bed and no one really payed attention to which way the coupling was going. He decided he would keep his eye out for additional girls. His current ladies would have the final word, especially Hannah but he decided he needed to be less passive about it.

With his thirteenth birthday past, he and the Abbott family were able to make his engagement to Hannah official with a betrothal contract. Vas was pleased to accept a similar contract on behalf of his daughters and Cho’s father did the same for her. The three would be concubines to the House of Longbottom.

Neville had already had his father set up the beginnings of the branch families that he would produce with them. The families would not be named until the marriages and concubine ceremonies but the Gringotts vaults had already been setup as well as shares within the companies that made up the Longbottom group.

It was his and his father’s dream that within 6 generations the branch families would all have seats on the Wizengamot. The girls actually wanted a more international presence and hoped each family would establish themselves in one of the major magical countries of the world spreading the Longbottom name and influence globally. It did not matter to Neville, as long as his girls stayed with him and they had a huge family. He did not want anyone to grow up alone as he did.

He finished his letters and looked at the newspaper and smiled at the happy news. After killing Bellatrix, it had been decided to leave the Lestrange brothers to the Aurors. For Neville to kill them all in varying coincidences would stretch the imagination of even the most gullible magical citizen too much.

Besides, it was Bellatrix who was the main actor in the attack against his parents and she had died pathetically and he could think of no better revenge than to have people speaking about her as if her reputation was far more dangerous than her actual ability. When she died the fidelius around the cottage her, and her fellow escapees had been using, fell and the Berserks had made an anonymous report to the Aurors about a house that no one remembered re-entering everyone’s memory.

The tip was just the first of many from the nearby village and Neville thought it great that the whole thing worked out that way. The magical world had become much more active in their own governing since the scandals. Under the new attitudes within the DMLE and the Auror department, the take down of the cottage had been done with precision and Rodolphus was killed in a firefight that left no one else injured.

The press had been very good for the Aurors who felt good that they hadn’t been upstaged again and the public felt good that the Auror force was doing its job. The Greengrass Family, a longtime supporter of the Aurors within the Wizengamot used the good will to get a budget increase for the department on the docket for the next legislative session.

The discovery of a dead Rabastan led to much debate and speculation about what could have happened. The news of Narcissa’s affair with Severus Snape made people wonder if a similar thing was happening with Rabastan. Perhaps Rodolphus caught his brother with his wife and jealousy had ran its course. Neville did not care but anything that spat on the legacy of that group was all the better to him. He knew where the pictures had come from and approved their release but his animosity against the professor and Draco’s mother was only with them aiding the escapees.

His advisory council had agreed to let Narcissa and Severus escape. Admitting their early knowledge of the escapee’s location could bring unwanted scrutiny.  He did inform Harry of the full story. Snape was already known to be an enemy but Neville wanted his friend informed. His friend had congratulated him on “a prank well executed.” Neville was not sure if calling it a prank was accurate but took the complement for what it was.

The next letter in his stack was from Hogwarts. He and all his girls, except Cho, were entering their third year, with Cho entering her fourth. Neville was excited because it was the beginning of his elective courses. He chose Arithmancy, Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. It was the same courses Cho had taken the previous year and Padma was going to do them with him. Hannah and Parvati were taking Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination together.

He was excited that he had reached a new milestone in his education and decided that he would not put off the annual shopping trip and called Twilly. The happy elf, who had gotten pregnant recently was happy to gather the Longbottom clan for a trip to Diagon Alley.

**...The Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley, London**

Everyone loved the idea of going out for some shopping and it was a happy group that appeared in the Leaky Cauldron. The old pub looked nothing as it used to. Tom the barman had handed over the running of the pub and inn to his granddaughter, Denise, and the girl had gone all out. She split the pub into multiple areas and updated the menu.

The Leaky Cauldron was the gateway to the oldest shopping district in wizarding England and it now looked like a place of history. If magicals were interested in muggle style, they would know the pub had gone for old world charm and had achieved it successfully. The fireplace had been doubled in size and moved to a more convenient location allowing for quicker and more efficient arrival and departure and eliminated the long standing “tradition” of having soot in your food sometimes.

The Longbottoms arrival was met with cheers and well-wishers and the regal group glided through the redecorated pub to the Diagon Alley Entrance. The Alley behind the pub was still meant to look mundane, but it no longer looked like the site of a yet to be committed murder. It just looked like a simple unused courtyard.

Neville tapped the appropriate bricks and the moved into the Alley. Like in the pub, the denizens of Diagon Alley met their arrival with great excitement. Neville’s girls instantly expanded the Longbottom family cloud of people as they moved to their favorite shops and vendors. Neville just stood in the middle with his father and looked around in happiness. “This place looks nothing like I remember” his father said. Neville had to agree. The place looked nothing like it had even a year previous. Something had infected the attitudes of the people and place.

Neville could not put it into words but his father could. “It just seems so young”. Neville nodded again in agreement and then was distracted when he saw Hannah pick up a little girl, maybe 4 years old, in front of the toy store. She looked good holding a baby and Neville found he liked the idea of having a child with her. They would wait till after Hogwarts though.

What none of the people in the Alley, including the Longbottoms, realized was that youth had indeed infected the wizarding world. And in many ways it was the Longbottom’s fault. It was Frank’s decision to relinquish control of the House of Longbottom to his young son that had opened the flood gates. Wizards and witches were very long lived. A particularly powerful wizard or witch could live to 200 years old.

There were even cases of magicals living past that, but they were few and typically legendarily powerful. Part of Merlin’s legend was that he lived to be 450 years old before turning into a tree. But even an average powered witch or wizard could expect to live 25 or 30 years into their second century. What that meant was that even for the lightest, most progressive families, change moved very slowly.

For noble families like the Longbottoms, only every fourth of fifth generation ever had to rise to the headship of a family. In his youth Frank did not take all of his own lessons that seriously as he thought his own grandson would eventually actually have to be the head of the family. What changed was that England suffered through two bloody wars in less than a century. Wars where the antagonist were, arguably, the two most powerful and uncaring dark lords in the entirety of British Magical history.

Families that barely survived the first war were wiped out in the second and those who made it through both had loss many family members. Unlike in the muggle world, it is the older generation that fights in wars as they are typically the most powerful. So when the cloud of war had finally settled, men and women who never expected to have to, found themselves in charge. Most just did what their father’s and mother’s taught them.

The shift started with the emergence of Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. Neither they nor the people around them noticed it but their individual natural leadership and charisma caused their advisors to publically defer to them. This was a new phenomenon. Historically, even in the rare when a Lord had to take the headship at a young age, they took direction from the family advisors who were considered older and wiser and were magically sworn to protect the house. Harry and Neville were actively in control of their families as children.

Next came the corruption scandal. Apart from the public seeing that the older wiser members had not done a good job, the scandal and resulting arrests hit many of the old dark families. Most did not fare as badly as the Malfoys but still had headships shifted to younger members, untouched by the scandal. The massive redistribution of political power that came with the Wizengamot seat shifts saw the legislature now at almost full capacity and the average age of the sitting member dropped from 89 all the way down to 46.

The last and most influential thing was the companies that the Longbottom and Potter Groups had started. New interesting products were flooding the market and it became clear that youth and innovation was the new way of doing things. It started with businesses like Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions and the Leaky Cauldron. The two businesses saw that the Grimmauld Commons was about to pull all interest away from Diagon Alley and turned to their children for new ideas.

The result was the new and improved Leaky Cauldron and in Madam Malkin’s case, the opening of “lingerie” and “shoe” departments. Both had been instant hits. Both items were things that the most fashion conscious, even from the blood purist families, typically went to the muggle world for as the magical equivalents were very plain. In the case of shoes, the Minister’s penchant for wearing 7” heels in fantastical styles and colors had created a mini fashion boom.

Magic allowed for wild heels that made legs and butts look fantastic without the physical drawbacks such items normal caused to the backs of women. Muggleborn women, especially, loved them as they were usable in the muggle world as well. It went without saying that lingerie had a magic all their own. In short order, all the businesses in the alley were looking to younger family members for innovative ideas. Even Gringotts had started to dabble in new banking ideas that had been suggested by the brightest of the younger goblins.

Tom from the Leaky Cauldron was the first to turn over his business to his daughter, bringing another new concept to magical Britain; early retirement. People only retired when they couldn’t work anymore but with Tom leaving the Leaky Cauldron and practically moving to the Grimmauld Commons to enjoy the gambling an entertainment, it started a flood. Now only Ollivander and Vas remained as the entire district was run by younger members of each owner’s family.

These changes together explained the feelings Neville and his father were having as they walked through Diagon Alley. It was true that competition breeds innovation and Diagon Alley had raised itself to be a place of at least equal charm to the shopping district in the commons. Toy stores, ice cream shops and Quiditch made Diagon Alley more a place for children and teens in contrast to the Commons which catered to adult tastes.

Neville and Frank moved toward Quality Quiditch Supply and marveled at Vas’ ability to stay current. In the center of the store was the new Firebolt racing broom. It was the most expensive broom on the market and was custom built for each customer in a process similar to selecting a wand. The broom was normally seen in the Commons but Vas had brought a display for the younger Hogwarts crowd to drool over.

Competing for attention in the packed store was the Quiditch team branded items. From Jersey’s and gloves to posters and mugs. There was even a calendar that featured the witches of the Hollyhead Harpies, all wearing bikinis and a matching calendar featuring the wizards of the Tutshill Tornados all in speedos.

Neither Frank nor Neville knew how Vas had convinced the teams to pose for the calendars. Especially as the institutionally all-witch Harpies had a reputation for disliking most men and hating the ones that wanted to point out how gorgeous they all were. The father and son looked shocked at a poster advertising the fact that members of the Harpies would be there in a week to sign the calendars for a fee. They were not the only one as the poster was drawing people to the store in droves.

The Longbottoms spent a long unrushed afternoon in the Alley. They bought all the required items for the return to Hogwarts before the girls left the boys eating at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour to peruse the lingerie and shoe departments. The happy family returned satisfied to Longbottom manor with the women scattering to their rooms to put away their purchases.

Neville followed Cho to her room and stood in the door way as the happy girl went into her closet to put her things away. She gasped in shock when she returned and saw him there, not having noticed he had followed her. “Model something for me.” Neville said and Cho blushed. She loved when he commanded her like that. “Yes, sir” she said before going back into her closet.

\---

Cho was petite and would likely remain that way. At 14 she had likely already reached her full height at 5’2” tall. Her small breast and hips would likely fill out a bit more as she grew older but not by much as gravity had little effect on magical women and even less on people who had taken “the potions”, as the Longbottom family called them.

The beauty returned and Neville, who had sat in one of the chairs in Cho’s room, smiled in appreciation. His eyes traced up her body and Cho preened under his appreciative glare. Her feet in 4”inch heeled sandals showed off her bare legs to devastating effect despite her short height. She wore a pair of panties the likes of which Neville had never seen.

As she turned it was clear that it was a pair of red lace thong panties but it was the smallest garment he had ever seen. The front triangle hugged her bare pussy so tight that Neville could see a clear outline of her puffy bare pussy lips. The waist of the sexy garment did not actually reach her waist and was so low that the very top of her slit was above it.

The sexiest part was that Neville could see her hard clit pushing against the elastic waist band. She turned and hid the sexy sight from him only to display her sexy round ass to him. The triangle that sat at the junction of her two ass cheeks and her hips was equally small but added the perfect accent to her sexy globes.

Despite her thighs toughing, there was space visible between her legs were Neville could see the panty cupping her entire pussy. It covered all of her but displayed all of her treasures at the same time and it made his already hard cock twitch.

Cho enjoyed modeling for Neville and decided that she would talk to the other girls about putting on a show for him. They had bought more sexy lingerie than all of the rest of their shopping combined and she knew that they would enjoy his lustful looks as much as she did. She watched as his eyes lifted from her pussy, which was a relief as his staring had made her wet and she was already fighting her desire to kneel and beg her master to take her.

Neville knew that Cho was turned on by his appraisal of her. Not only had he noticed the growing wet spot in her panties but her smell was starting to permeate the room. And her nipples were hard and caused the camisole she was wearing to lift from her small breast.

He wanted to have her change into a few more outfits but she already looked very sexy and the collar that she always wore to show her servitude to him was something that always inflamed his own desires. Deciding that he had forever to see her other outfits, he said “Come here, Slave.”

Her red panties turned burgundy as they were flooded with her wetness. She glided to him and lowered herself to her knees, lowering her eyes as well. She shivered in pleasure when his fingers brushed her collar. Her collar magically changed colors and shapes to match what she was wearing and her mood. She never took it off, even wearing it to bed.

Currently it was in the shape of a lace red choker that looked far more delicate than it actually was. His fingers moved from it and ran over down her neck and collar bone rubbed against her hard nipples. She bit the inside or her cheek to prevent herself from calling out in pleasure. He had called her “Slave” which meant that they were in a session and she was not allowed make a sound without permission.

She stayed perfectly still on her knees with her leg spread and back straight. The only evidence of her climbing arousal was the smell of her wet pussy and her nipples and clit that stood straight out from her body. She was good at this game and it was her favorite but she rarely won as Neville had the patience of a saint and the cruelty of a devil.

Eventually her arousal would overwhelm her and she would either moan in pleasure or commit the worse sin and cum when she could no longer contain herself. She would not cheat her master but she loved when she lost control and came. It showed that her master had more control over her body than she did and the punishments were exactly what she needed.

His foot raised between her legs and he started to rub his boot over her crotch rubbing her clit. Sweat started to appear on her skin as she fought her own desire to grind her pussy against him. He rubbed her nipple and before she could stop it a little bit of a whimper escaped her throat.

She did not have to look up to know he heard it and had only just prepared herself when he grabbed her nipple and pinched hard. She shook as the wave of pleasure and need ran through her but managed to keep silent and not orgasm though she now found herself on the razer’s edge as waves of lust tried to find a target.

That was the best part of her sessions. Each punishment was designed to make it harder for her not to fail again. He was pinching her nipples hard and the pain was mixing with the lust. And he moved his foot away from her pussy but close enough that she could still feel its presence. If she moved an inch her clit would rub against it again and she knew she would come. She was weak today but her determination not to fail, was holding.

It was Neville who cracked first this time when he looked down and saw that her pussy was actually dripping through the panties unto his shoe. Each drop took a few seconds to arrive but the puddle was growing on his shoe and he wanted to fuck her.

Then he did something cruel. “I think I will go fuck Hannah.” Neville smiled as Cho lost control and moaned at the threat. It wasn’t that he would fuck Hannah, it was that he had used her and nothing turned her on more than feeling used. She had lost.

Neville grabbed both her nipples and stood forcing her to rise with him. Her body was hit with a spike of pain that folded into the pleasure that had caused her to be in her current predicament. Despite her movement toward him he kept pulling and pinching her nipples so that she could not find relief from the throbbing pain.

He led her over to her bed where he spun her around and pushed her over so her head was flat on the bed. Her legs remained straight and shoulder with apart and she moaned as blood rushed back to her no longer abused nipples. She knew what was to happen while she stood bent at the waist with her ass presented. She screamed into the mattress at the first blow against her ass.

He was using a thick wood paddle. She didn’t know if she preferred the paddle or the whip but as her pussy started to pulse from the strikes she did not care. After only 10 smacks she felt her panties banished from her body and then Neville’s cock sink to the root in her.

He fucked her hard and fast and she felt her tiny pussy strain against his thick cock as it drove her. She desperately wanted to cum and despite failing at many of their games she had never failed at denying her own orgasm until she was given permission.

“Come for me baby” he said and her entire body exploded in pleasure. It was as if all the denied orgasms hit her at the same time. He had called her baby which meant their session was over. When she came back to herself she was being held by him and his hard cock was still in her pussy.

She felt bad that he hadn’t come and got him to pull out of her and reposition. She climbed back unto his cock once he settled on his back. For him she was no longer his slave as he caressed her hips but for her she was always his slave whether that meant him whipping her or that mean slowly fucking him till he came inside her.

She fucked him with enthusiasm and used every trick her and the other girl had learned together. It wasn’t long before his cock swelled and he emptied inside of her. She leaned forward and kissed him. “Thank You, Master” she said and then moaned when his cock twitched at her words.

Her pussy was red and so full of cum it leaked out of her in globs after he fucked her three more times. He stood and told her to put back on her shoes before he clipped a leash to her collar and led her back to the rest of the family. She still wore her camisole but he had not let her put her panties back on.

She nearly came at the look Alice and Frank gave her and some more of Neville’s cum fell from her when she felt Hannah’s eyes on her swollen freshly fucked cunt. She lost track of Neville shortly after when Hannah’s tongue went to work sucking the rest of Neville’s cum from her pussy.

\---

**…Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

Rubeus arrived at Potter Castle with Mytsi and Amelia. The meeting was not really a meeting as much as it was a summer party. As was expected a summer party hosted by someone as high in the social hierarchy as Harry Potter and attended by the newly elected Minister of Magic was well attended by the “who’s who” of British wizarding society.

It soon became clear to Rubeus, however, that Harry Potter intended for him to be a regular visitor to the castle and not just because of the future Lord’s friendship with Mytsi, relationship with Susan or desire to lobby the Minister. The party had quickly split into groups, general by gender. Rubeus was eagerly welcomed in one particular group of men.

The conversation was lighthearted and centered on the most recent changes to everyone’s lives. Remus’ addition of a Vampiress to his lovers was competing with Sirius’ recent marriage as the focus of the boisterous conversation. Rubeus desperately wanted to talk about Sirius’ new Phoenix but kept being distracted by the jokes and the comradery.

The revelation that Remus’ vampire girlfriend used to be Rita Skeeter turned the conversation and Sirius, with Rubeus’ help, began telling stories of how oblivious Remus had been to the many girls that had crushes on him during his time at Hogwarts. Rubeus had his back turned to the rest of the party but heard when the entire party became quiet. He turned to see Reggie, the Potter head elf, pushing a cart with 15 eggs on it. Rubeus had made it his business to learn everything he could about the drakes Harry had created. So he instantly recognized the eggs that were being pushed to the center of the party.

Harry moved to the cart and turned on the group with a smile. “They are ready to hatch” Sirius whispered to Rubeus. Rubeus wondered who the lucky ones would be, but was ecstatic to be able to witness a hatching. All of Harry’s inner circle of friends and lovers already had them.

As the eggs started to twitch Rubeus noticed that many more people than he had known had drakes of their own and the various domesticated “mini-dragons” were standing next to their owners watching the proceedings. They varied from the size of a cat to the size of a horse and had a wide variance in color. Of the approximately one hundred guests, at least two dozen outside of Harry’s circle had them.

It took about 20 minutes for all of the newly born drakes to claw their way out of their shells. They were spectacular. All of them were the size of small birds, none larger than a raven. Rubeus watched in fascination as Reggie went up to each hatchling and collected a small sample of the shell it had hatched from and fashioned it into a necklace that they tied around the drake’s neck.

Amelia and Mytsi had come up beside him and were watching him with as much fondness as the adorable baby drakes. They both knew how much Rubeus loved magical creatures and especially dragons. In their smaller form Amelia realized that the animals looked like giant iguanas with wings and longer more muscular legs.

She watched as all but five of the admittedly adorable drakes flew off. Everyone looked to the remaining four with a growing sense of excitement as the creatures took to flight but did not leave the area. They started to circle the party and many in the crowd started to understand what was about to happened.

The first drake separated from the formation and flew to Septima Vector. The professor was surprised she had been chosen but fell instantly in love with the small blue animal. Rubeus watched as the drake grew to its full size instantly after the bonding. It was something he had been aware happened as was happy he was not as ill-informed as he had feared.

I the case of Septima’s new companion, the Drake grew only slightly to the size of an adult cat. It curled in her arms for a moment before vanishing. A blushing Septima lifted up her skirt a bit to show the creature had made a home on her outer thigh. She buried her head in Remus’ shoulder until the drake re-appeared and then she just sat caressing her new pet.

Amelia and Mytsi laughed together at how hard Rubeus was staring at Septima’s exposed thigh before the drake left it to re-appear in her arms. Any other man would have been excited at the exposed flesh, but their boyfriend only had eyes for the drake. Rubeus showed that he was not as distracted as they thought when he stole a kiss from both of them and growled “Lift up your skirt and you’ll get a different reaction, I promise you.” Both women blushed deeply at the sexy tone of his deep voice.

The second drake pulled away and no one was particularly surprised when it settled in Romilda’s arms. She had become the newest member of Harry’s entourage and had obviously joined Ron’s stable of women. The drake changed to a dark purple color and grew to the size of a pony. Romilda hugged the creature and it vanished in her arms, re-appearing on her back. It ran around her body a bit before re-appearing next to the happy girl.

A third drake pulled away from the formation and flew down to Claire and Clarissa. Rubeus hadn’t noticed that the animal had two tails and was about to mention it when the creature pulled itself apart into two smaller versions of itself. Everyone looked on in amazement at the before unknown ability.

The two girls squealed in joy as the two drakes settled into the size of a large dog. The animals were the size of boxers, the animals actually licked the girl’s faces before the drakes vanished and appeared on the girl’s shoulders, Claire’s left and Clarissa’s right. When the two drakes reappeared, the girls hugged the animals and sat on the ground to play with them.

The forth drake flew to Jamie Marshall, the current Queen of the Amazons. The woman was surprised that she had been chosen but was very happy at the large drake that settled next to her after spending a moment on her hip. It was the size of a lion and settled next to the queen on its haunches. The animal was almost the same size as Gwilym and Swanhild and the three drakes looked at each other as if they were the only creatures of the now menagerie with any dignity.

Rubeus was in heaven as he watched the drakes be born and bond to their new masters. He was so fascinated that he almost did not realize when the last drake settled on his shoulder. When he did realize he almost fainted and Mytsi had to try to steady him. It was quite a site to see the small vampiress steadying the tall man, but she managed. Her and Amelia looked at each other excited that their love was about to fulfill one of his dreams.

When Rubeus finally got his bearings, he reached forward to caress what was the smallest of the drakes. The pulse of magic was much more personal than Rubeus had realized as it felt like a hug that was absorbed into him. From the tiny creature grew a large burgundy drake. The creature was about the size of a horse but looked more like a dog next to the half giant.

It vanished and appeared as a tattoo on Rubeus’ chest. After a minute the drake reappeared. And settled next to Rubeus. With the excitement over, the party re-started though Rubeus was so lost in examining his new pet that he didn’t much notice. Not until discussion turned to the creatures did Rubeus rejoin the conversation.

Eventually the “inner circle” left the group discussion to have the meeting that was at the center of the gathering’s purpose. Rubeus was surprised he was invited to join that meeting and settled in Harry’s office to find out why. He made sure to sit close to a window so he could watch Norbert play with Swanhild who had grown to match his drake’s size. The two were currently playing tag in the air. It was an awe-inspiring sight.

Amelia left for home, telling him “I already have a niece in there. It’s better for all involved that we keep my presence to a minimum and above board. I am sure there will come a point where I will leave the minister’s office and become a part of what is undoubtedly a much more interesting situation, but for now have fun and try not to get involved in too many conspiracies.” She had then given both him and Mytsi toe curling kisses and sent them on their way.

In the meeting Harry, Ron and Lavender represented the younger set. While Justine, Remus, Sirius, Osirus and Minerva represented the older group. Mytsi was present and represented whatever age suited her in the moment. Rubeus just represented a desire to know why he had been included. The remaining girlfriends were in the next room watching Romilda play wrestle with her drake.

Rubeus was surprised that he was in fact the subject and purpose of the meeting. That shock doubled when he found out that almost all of what had happened the previous year had been part of a plan to clear his name and rid the school of the beast that had killed “Myrtle” all those years ago.

Minerva moved to him and hugged him. Of all the people in the room she had been the most aware of what the half-giant had been through for the previous 50 years. The two held each other as Rubeus had a bit of a cry. After they had calmed themselves. Harry told Rubeus of his plan to have his family rise to virtual royalty in the wizarding world.

Rubeus had no problem with Harry’s plan. The wizarding world could do worse than having the Potter family at its head. The family had been honorable for generations. He offered to swear himself to Harry’s cause and Harry showed his worthiness when he told Rubeus to think on it and he would accept his oath at yule. He assured Rubeus that if, with thought, he still wanted to swear himself, the Potter family would gladly accept him and that if he chose not to be tied; Harry and all present would still consider him a friend and ally.

After filling Rubeus in on the remaining details of the plan, the group discussed how to maximize the Hagrid fortune. The controlled release of the Basilisk parts would make the half-giant and his vampire girlfriend exceedingly wealthy, but even with a slow purposeful distribution, the company would be out of product in less than three years. Rubeus thought that was fine as his interest were already turning toward his new career as a professor.

He had changed his focus and was working on a mastery in Care of Magical creatures with a focus on semi-sentient creatures, like acromantula.  At his current pace, it would be completed by the end of the first year at Hogwarts and he felt he wouldn’t feel fully qualified as a professor until then. He had already successfully completed his O.W.L.s in potions, transfiguration and charms and would work to get his N.E.W.T.s in those subjects after his mastery was completed.

Harry was happy for his friend, but thought that it would be unwise to give up on the new business so quickly. Harry’s view as that the Nott family had too much control over the magical creature and magical creature parts industry. He wanted to use Specialty Ingredients, Inc. as a distributor for other magical creature parts. They could never compete with the Notts for potency, but they could provide more diversity.

When Rubeus wondered how they would supply that. He was told it was as a secret he would learn if he chose to swear himself at Yule. Rubeus chuckled at the fact that he had already committed to doing it now but thought it made for a good sort-of prank to make him wait.

After some more discussion about various plans that were in process, the meeting broke up and they rejoined the party. They had a grand time and Rubeus and Mytsi returned home, with Norbert, in good spirits. Those spirits were made even better when they arrived to find Amelia sitting on the couch reading. Her attempt to look casual was ruined by the fact that she was naked. Deciding that information sharing could wait he moved to the couch with a predatory smile on his face. He loved his life.

\---

Rubeus allowed to his eyes to roam over the body of the beautiful woman laying on their couch. Her long legs were extended in front of her, slightly bent at the knees and her shoulders were back lifting her large breasts up from her body. Her dark red hair was loose and cascaded back over the edge of the armrest.

To Rubeus, she looked like a goddess. Many had wondered if she was to become an amazon before it was fully understood that the amazons were all muggleborn witches. “Did you have a good time, baby” she said in a purr and Rubeus felt his cock thicken just from the sultry sound of her voice.

Knowing that he had as much effect on her she did on him he moved closer to the couch, staying just out of her reach and removed his robe and shirt. He smiled at her moan when he uncovered his muscular chest and abs. She reached a hand toward him stretching her fingers to try and touch him.

He waited a moment to admire her body as it stretched out. He looked at her face and his cock jumped again at the look of lust that was in her eyes. He moved forward until he was standing near her face and chuckled when she undid the straps at his crotch and fished his semi hard cock from inside of them. 

His chuckle changed to a sigh when her hand wrapped around his cock. And sigh to a moan when he felt her mouth suck at his cock head. His cock had still been hanging when he reached her and with the height of the couch she had been able to sock on his bulbous head without moving from her reclined position.

But as his lust increased, his cock rose until all she could reach from where she lay was his balls. Wanting his cock back in her mouth Rubeus moved away from her, his ego being stroked, by the whimper of loss she made when her tongue lost contact with his heavy balls. He moved to the side of the couch and tapped a rune and the couch rose till her head was level with his hard cock.

Furniture that raised and lowered was important in a house that had a half giant living in it but would entertain normal sized guests. Using them as sex toys had been Rubeus’ idea much to the joy of his girls. Amelia did not move from her reclined position, only following Rubeus with her eyes as he moved to a position behind her head.

She knew how much he liked looking down the length of her body and started to rub her hands across her nipples and running a finger through her pussy lips. Her fingers captured some of the moisture that had been leaking from her cunt since she left him earlier in the day. She gave herself a point when he grunted in response to her moves.

She dropped her head over the edge of the couch and looked up at him as the couch raised her up. His large cock caused her pussy to clench as she watched it moving closer to her face. She reached and started to rub her hands along it wrapping her hands around it. It took both to fully surround the shaft and she started to rube his length back and forth.

When the head came within reach again she opened her mouth and allowed him to push his cock into her mouth.  With her body reclined and her mouth and throat in line, it was easy for him to push his entire 17 inch cock into her body. Her already wet pussy spasmed and soaked the couch cushion beneath her. Her eyes had rolled into the back of her head. Despite this she had the presence of mind to us her hands to massage his balls and her mouth to collapsed and add pressure to the entire length of his cock.

Rubeus moved his hips fucking, Amelia’s throat with his long cock. It was amazing to both he and Mytsi that she could take his entire length like this. He doubted a non-magical woman could do it but Amelia’s innate magic helped her to deep throat his entire length. It even allowed her mouth the stretch around his massive girth.

She continued massaged his balls with her hands as he stroked in and out of her tight throat and eventually they tightened as his orgasm approached. He fucked her harder knowing that she would appreciate the soreness that usually lasted till the next day. She could take a potion for it but she never did. She enjoyed the feeling and that she would be forced to whisper.

Rubeus’ cock expanded stretching Amelia’s throat even more and he came. He let the first three pumps deposit his load directly into her stomach before pulling back and giving two more pumps into her mouth. It was not an exaggeration to say that Rubeus’s load was typically almost a gallon. And even with most of it in her stomach, Amelia struggled to contain what was deposited in her mouth.

He pulled away from her and watched as her throat moved to swallow his cum bit by bit. Watching how she swallowed him kept his cock hard. He knew that his cum was the only balm she wanted for her sore throat. And the look of rapture on her face as she swallowed him reignited his passion.

Amelia was still caressing her throat, reveling in the feelings of lost power and submission that came ever time Rubeus fucked her mouth. She felt her body moved as she was turned so her legs hung off the front of the couch. Her eyes opened when she felt his large hands split her legs apart till she was in a full split with her glistening pussy exposed to him.

Her eyes opened and her pussy twitched at the sight of him towering over her. Everything about fucking Rubeus stretched her body to soreness and she loved it. Being fucked by the half giant was a workout that pushed all her muscle groups. She looked down as his long thick cock rested over her pussy, abdomen and stomach.

She shivered in pleasure as she always did when he did that. The heavy hot weight of his cock resting on her was the best way to turn her on and was able to turn her completely dry pussy into a swamp. The fact that she was already soaked only caused her soaked pussy to clench in pleasure and she experienced another small anticipatory orgasm.

Her hands left her neck, still sore and feeding her brain remembered pleasure, to rub against his shaft as it rested like a log against her. She traced the veins that were pulsing along its length and ran her finger over the small ridge where the head and shaft met.

His cock twitched at that and then he moved back lining himself up with her pussy and slowly pushing into her. Her eyes closed and pleasure washed over her as his cock seemed to take forever to push into her body. Her hands stayed on her already distended stomach rubbing where she though his cock was pushing into her.

Her pussy wrapped tightly around Rubeus’ cock. Rubeus ran a large finger across her protruding clit as it extended out along his shaft flushed red with her arousal. He repeated his action because whenever his finger connected with her clit her pussy would tighten against his cock and she moan his name.

With his cock buried, he moved, lifting her from the couch with her still impaled on his cock and walked them to the bedroom. He moved slowly allowing his cock to slide in and out of her, bouncing against her cervix and causing her to orgasm on every second or third stroke.

When they arrived in the bedroom, he lay her on her back and fucked his cock against the back of her pussy for a few more strokes before pulling from her pussy with a wet plop. He pushed is naturally lubricated cock against her ass hole. And slid his cock slowly all the way into the only other orifice she had that could take his entire cock.

\---

Later, in the bedroom a satiated Amelia listened as Rubeus explained as much as he could about his meeting with the Potters. She thought it a good idea that he wait before choosing to swear himself to the Potter family. He had just been through a lot of changes and she thought it wise to let more of them settle before adding more.

She also thought that the idea to keep SI, Inc. going past the distribution of the Basilisk was a good one. She was equally as curious about where the Potter Group intended to get “diverse” magical creature parts but they hadn’t failed yet, so she thought it best to believe them and prepare.

About the previous year, Rubeus only said that the Potter group had been actively trying to clear his name when the Basilisk attack happened. Amelia looked at him for a long moment with narrowed eyes causing the larger man to squirm under her gaze. Eventually her face cleared and she said “Best I don’t know. I’m just happy it worked out.”

Norbert was the most interesting part of the story and after putting on a t-shirt and a pair of panties she ran outside to play with the new addition to their home. They were joined by an equally scantily clad Mytsi, who had been working in the office on SI, Inc. business, and Rubeus thought it ironic that after all the years of wanting a dragon, he found himself almost totally distracted by the sexy women that were in his life.

It wasn’t long before their sexiness got to him and that led to another round of love making, this time joined by Mytsi. Rubeus had never had a fantasy where he fucked two gorgeous girls in the shadow of his own dragon but he was sure he should have and promised himself to not be so limited in his dreams moving forward.

**…Forbidden Forrest, 20 miles from Hogwarts**

The three travelers were not tired but they were restless. The leader of the group knew that pushing her companions too hard would lead to problems as, despite them being much less primal, they still had a tendency to lose their temper when they became too frustrated. She had that trait too and if she allowed them to complain too much, she knew that her own quick temper might doom their efforts.

Their story had already been a series of coincidences and miracles and with their quest so close to completion, she did not want to risk it with impatience. So she stopped the trek and they made camp. It was immediately obvious that she had made the right decision when Degi, who typically complained about how long their journey was taking was the first to sit and begin to build a fire.

Building a fire held a great deal a symbolic meaning for her people and writing it down had been the first thing she had done once she figured out helping her people would be her life’s mission. She watched the her other companion bring wood to Degi for a second before joining them in the “ritual of warmth and comfort”, which was what she had called it.

After the fire was built they sat around it and all stared at the fire in silence. Silence was their way and it would seem odd to an outsider, but to her, the silence was what gave her the most pride in her people. Very complex “conversations” happened when a group of them sat in silence around a fire.

Most of their reputation for savagery came from outsiders not understanding how much was communicated while sitting around a fire. Trying to better understand why they were like that was one of the reasons Aranir had decided to leave. She looked to the only male in their group. Grawp was the primary reason.

The giants were an odd species in the magical world. They were classified as sentient on the world stage. They could speak and understand English and other languages if they chose to learn them but had a primal nature and lacked reasoning skills. At least that was the belief. But the fact that they could learn and had a complex social structure meant they were considered sentient.

The group around the fire was brought together by Grawp’s mother. The woman was considered very intelligent for a giant and had even spent time with the humans. That was not as unusual as some might think. The many examples of giant bloodlines showing up in the wizarding world attesting to that.

Grawp’s mother, for reasons only known to her, had decided to return to the giants leaving her first son and his father to continue without her. She had settled back with the Giants and as was typical for such colonies, found herself another mate. She became pregnant and had Grawp. The boy was very small by Giant standards but his mother, Fridwulfa, had already had a small child and found caring for another one easy. She became the “mother” to all the runts as she was the only one willing to not see them as inferior and useless.

The three runts under the guidance of Fridwulfa banded together. Grawp, Degi and Aranir were the laughing stock of the giant colony. Grawp was the male and thus received the brunt of the bullying as he was smaller than even other females within the colony. The girls were not immune, however, as their small size and more humanlike features were thought to be ugly and the idea of such a weak woman being someone’s mate was laughable.

Despite it all, the three friends grew up relatively happy with each other, even with the hostile colony around them. Under Fridwulfa’s guidance they even found a place in the colony. They would never have been really respected but most of the bullying had stopped.

Fridwulfa’s return and reintegration into the colony was, especially for Aranir, a miracle. Because it was the giantess that recognized that the younger woman was a genius. No one knows what makes geniuses, what the genetic quirk is, that produces them. Not even magic has been able to solve the puzzle. But every group has them and most cultures benefit when they are found and supported.

A genius within the giants would likely not be discovered and definitely not supported as strength was the only means of advancement available. But Fridwulfa had lived with the humans and was herself smarter that average and so recognized the intelligence that Aranir had.

In secret, Fridwulfa nurtured that intelligence.  She snuck books into the colony and, after learning to read, Aranir absorbed them with great enthusiasm. All of the runts under Fridwulfa’s care participated and the group intelligence of the three giants grew. They were likely the smartest gathering of giants ever in history. And Aranir was the star among them.

Fridwulfa’s intelligence had been considered a boon to the colony and her advice had thwarted multiple attempts to overthrow the Gurg. It took years, but eventually the other giants noticed that the runts were different and not just because they were small. It was clear to the both the Gurg and the members interested in overthrowing him that the three runts had intelligence greater than Fridwulfa.

It became harder and harder for the mother giant to protect her three charges. Especially Aranir who was known to be the smartest. She and Degi started to get pressured to mate with various faction heads to become what Fridwulfa was to the Gurg. Grawp was seen as an unwanted complication and it all came to a head when Grawp got attacked by some of the other Giants.

Grawp survived the attack by applying some cleverness to outsmart the stronger larger attackers. At the same time a giant seeking to challenge the Gurg attacked Fridwulfa and killed her. Her death had sent the colony into civil war as the sitting Gurg lashed out because of the attacks. In the mayhem, Aranir, Degi and Grawp had escaped.

The three had ran nonstop for a week before stopping from a combination of exhaustion and despair. They had just been able to collect all of Fridwulfa’s things and they cried over her pile of possessions, unsure of what to do next. It was Grawp who discovered his mother’s diary.

Aranir was the smartest of them and even she could not figure out how Fridwulfa had kept tabs on her half-human son in England. But she had. The most recent entries told of how he had become wealthy and found happiness. With no family left and the giant colony obviously hostile toward them, Grawp decided he would seek out his brother.

He wanted to meet him and it would put distance between them and the colony if nothing else. Aranir and Degi agreed almost instantly. Neither of them wanted to be forced to mate with any of the giants from the colony. They both had eyes for Grawp, but neither knew how to resolve that. All three thought themselves too unattractive for anyone to take any real interest.

The travel from Belarus was long but not particularly difficult for the threesome. Giants were magical creatures and there was much more to them than just their size. Giants moved practically soundlessly and could make themselves so still that people would overlook them in the most minimum of cover. It was why, despite the hardships, Aranir was very happy to be one. She had hope for her people and something told her she was doing something great by leading her merry band to find Fridwulfa’s son.

**…Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry and his recently formalized family left the train. Everyone had a smile on their face as the group had once again indulged themselves during the trip from London. This time though, none of the girls used a refreshing charm as Ginny had crowed for months about how exciting it had been to spend the entire opening feast covered in essence of Harry.

Unsurprisingly, despite participating in the fun, Daphne and Susan managed to look regal in spite of their disheveled hair and clothing. Luna and Ginny looked like a sexy contradiction where everything about them screamed innocent but with love bites and askew clothing that told a different story. Karli simply went for a look that was part porn star, part stripper, part 2 galleon whore.  Based on the looks they were getting Harry was sure they would be no shortage of customers should they hang that particular shingle.

All the students on the platform were chattering excitedly about the other happening during the train ride. Harry always rated time with his family as the best but even he admitted that the train having to stop to allow for a group of giants to cross the tracks was an amazing event.

Flashback

Harry and his girls settled in their, now traditional, seats across from Ron and his girls in the compartment they had claimed for themselves. For the first part of the trip, most of their time was spent greeting friends who came by to say hello and ask them how their summers had gone.

The group even went to visit Neville who was the hero of the summer after taking out two of the four escaped convicts and Bellatrix Lestrange no less. Standing in Neville’s compartment as the students clamored in and out, the changes everyone had gone through became even more obvious.

A magicals 13th year was always a big year in magical development but Neville, Harry, Ron had destroyed all reason. Harry was the largest at 6’ followed by Ron at 5’11” and finally Neville at 5’9”. Despite being the shortest, Neville was the most powerfully built 220 lbs. which matched Harry’s weight despite being 3” shorter. Ron was heavier built than Harry but not as big as Neville.

The three together were attracting a lot of attention from the older years, especially the women. No one noticed but Theodore Nott passed the group scowling. He also had an impressive growth spurt and stood proudly above average at 5’6” but that was overshadowed by the others. He dragged Pansy back to their cabin irritated that he had caught her staring at the trio of boys.

With greetings and conversation complete Harry left Neville to his circle of friends and his crew returned to their compartment for the remainder of the ride and Harry and Ron as well as Hermione and Romilda started to play wizarding chess.

Then the train started to slow before stopping. Everyone looked at each other with concerned eyes wondering if something had happened to the magical train or worse. Drawing their wands, they exited their compartment. A scream from across the hall followed by more up and down the left side of the train spurred Harry to action and he rushed into the closest compartment to see what was happening.

The Ravenclaws present turned to him with excited, but not frightened eyes and pointed out the window. Harry and his friends looked and gasped as a line of giants lumbered across the tracks. Harry and all the students clambered to windows and doorways and watched as 30 giants crossed in front of the train before moving off into the country side.

It was the talk of the train. First year muggleborns were the most excited at their first experience with something they had thought mythological. But they only slightly edged out the excitement of the remaining students. Giants in England was a rare event and to see 30 of them was unprecedented.

A flock of owls left the train as everyone sent out letters about what had happened. Colin Creevey would make enough to pay his entire yearly tuition from the pictures he captured. No one would ever make fun of him for always carrying his camera again.

For Ginny and Luna, the event had been very exciting and they only had one reaction to being overly excited. They climbed into the laps of their mistresses and snogged them senseless. The six girls that made up Harry’s Harem all loved each other and would share that love freely but special relationships had built up between Luna and Daphne, Ginny and Susan, and Justine and Karli. With Justine once again not on the train Karli climbed into Harry’s lap.

Across from them Lavender decided that her boyfriend’s chess games was likely over and claimed a position in Ron’s lap. Hermione and Romilda giggled at Lavender’s move before Tracey moved around the board and climbed into Romilda’s lap. Hermione pouted for a second before Tracey leaned over and snogged her as well. It wasn’t long before the three were exchanging deep kisses and a lot of groping. Tracey kept trying to peak at Lavender and Ron but Hermione and Romilda were very skilled.

\---

“Vanish my clothes” Karli breathed in between kissing Harry’s lips. Harry pushed her away from him slightly and ran his finger down the center of her chest. As his finger moved her clothes dissolved from her body. It looked like acid was eating away her clothes and Karli could even feel tingles of heat as her clothes seemed to burn off of her.

Her pussy flooded with cream when his finger ran across the crotch of her panties and with a flash of intense heat her panties dissolved as well. His casual display of power always turned her on and that was only intensified when his mouth wrapped around her now exposed nipple.

He reached down with both his hands and gripped her ass, squeezing her globes firmly and used his control of her to grind her pussy against the bulge in his pants. Her breathing increased at the dual assault on her nipples and pussy.

At 15, Karli had almost fully blossomed into woman hood. She had her own growth spurt and her already large D cup breast had grown to DD and she had grown 2 inches to a sexy 5’6”. Her large breast stood proudly from her chest, topped by brown upturned nipples. Harry loved to hold her globes in his hand marveling at the softness and weight. On her smaller frame they seemed even larger than they were.

He used his tongue to play with the bolt that ran through her nipple smiling to himself as she moaned and ground herself harder into him. She was a walking wet dream and he would never regret claiming her as his slave. He ran his finger across her slave mark on her hip and her body trembled in orgasm in response to his caress.

Karli needed to worship her master and found the strength to pull away from him denying herself the pleasure he was giving her. She paused in front of him to preen under his stare as his eyes raked over her naked body. She could almost feel the intensity as a physical thing as his eyes followed her flat stomach and settled on her bald pussy.

She lowered herself to her knees between his legs and quickly undid his pants, claiming his large 9” cock as it sprung from its confines to its full hard length. Her and all the girls in Harry’s Harem had continued to follow Justine’s lead and committed themselves to be the most wanton of sexual creatures for the boy they had all devoted their lives to.

Sucking Harry’s cock was a mastery they all had. They added to that with an enthusiasm that was almost religious in its zeal. As Karli sucked the large head of Harry’s cock into her mouth, she was not bothered by the comparison as she would happily admit to worshipping his cock at any opportunity. Her hands held his shaft as she suckled on the head moaning in pleasure when the taste of his pre-cum hit her tongue.

Her pussy clenched in sympathy pleasure at what she was doing. Her pussy, mouth and ass were always in a friendly rivalry for which would have his cock buried in it. She pulled his cock head from her mouth to lick up and down his veiny shaft, using her hand to stroke it and spread around the lubrication of her mouth.

She moved back to the head and sucked it into her mouth this time continuing till his shaft was buried in her throat. She started to hum around it, her pussy giving another sympathy shudder at the sound of his moan. She started to move her head back and forth, increasing her pace as she fucked her face on his large cock.

Across from them Lavender had also gotten herself and Ron naked. She lowered herself unto his hard cock loving the feeling of his thick cock splitting open her pussy. It was a favorite activity of hers to sink completely on to his cock as quickly as possible. She loved the feeling of his thick tube stretching her pussy open when it was not fully ready for him.

She would follow that by slowly raising her stretched pussy up his length. With her eyes closed she could feel each vein along his hardness rub across the inside of her pussy. The best being the ridge at the head of his cock. When just the head remained in her pussy she would drop her weight so she could delight in the wonderful stretching feeling of him pushing into her again.

That is what she did as she shivered as his cock pulled out of her body completely and she sat back down on it, making it force its way into her again. Before she could do it again, Ron grabbed her hips and reminded her that she also loved the feeling of his cock sliding around inside of her when he started to pump his cock into her in fast strokes.

Ron was reacting to looking at her pussy. Every time he looked at one of his girl’s crotches, his nose would flare and his libido would spike. He had not totally shaken the effects of feeling like the unwanted child and his girls had responded to that by shaving the bull symbol from his personal family shield into the pubic hair above their bare pussy lips. Seeing it always turned Ron into a sexual animal.

Her head fell against his shoulders and she whispered “Yes, sir. Fuck me. Cum in my slutty pussy and I’ll suck your cock while Romilda eats your cum from it.” Ron groaned, he loved when they talked like that to him. Hermione was his slave but all his girls were very submissive to him and he loved it. He had adapted his bull form into himself more completely than anyone besides Harry and was able to use that stamina to regularly fuck his girls unconscious.

The girls had started to talk about adding to Ron’s Harem as the three girls didn’t feel they were enough to satisfy the improved Ron. Evidence of that was occurring as Lavender’s eyes rolled into the back of her head when Ron increase his tempo again. She tipped over into continuous orgasm something Ron was able to do to her regularly.

She felt herself being moved and in the middle of her continuous waves of pleasure, she just allowed herself to be manhandled. She was vaguely aware when she felt her back hit the soft seat of the compartment but then her awareness snapped to clarity as Ron settled between her spread legs. He pushed his hug cock back into her and resumed fucking her. Hard.

Her legs were spread wide, pinned by Ron’s hands gripping her thigh and her lover was fucking her in fast long strokes that sat the entire 9” length of his cock sink to the root before being pulled all the way out till only the head remained notched in her soaked pussy. Then he would repeat, pushing the air out of her lungs.

The thud of his cock against her cervix, simultaneously occurring with the thud of his pelvis against her clit sent constant pulses of orgasmic pleasure through her, but the long cock sliding past her tight vaginal walls made it impossible for her to fully catch her breath. Eventually her body exploded in the most powerful orgasm of the moment and combined with her inability to fully control her breathing, caused her to pass out.

Ron pulled out of the unconscious girl whose body reflexively curled into a ball and shuddered in pleasure. He turned to Romilda, Tracey and Hermione who were all naked. Hermione was leaning over Tracey while the two kissed passionately. Ron could see Romilda had two of her fingers in Tracey’s wet cunt and was pumping them in and out. He kneeled behind Hermione’s upturned ass and pushed his cock into her ass in one stroke.

Hermione’s scream of pleasure and pain sounded so desperately slutty that Karli, who was still sucking Harry’s cock, came. A puddle formed below her as the cream from her pussy sprayed from her body. She had been giving Harry a slow loving blowjob, extending his pleasure as much as possible, but Hermione’s scream made her want Harry’s cum more than anything.

Harry’s attention was drawn to his cock at the change of technique of his slave. He had been idly playing with Susan’s ass hole while the red-headed girl had been tongue fucking Luna’s ass. He had wanted to do the same to Daphne or Ginny but the two were purposely staying out of his reach but leaving their bodies on full display while Ginny fingered Daphne’s cunt so he could watch.

Harry let himself go and emptied a massive load cum into Karli’s mouth. His cum had become thicker again over the summer and now had the consistence of heavy cream. To Karli it tasted magnificent. She still was not able to swallow the full cup he came regularly without letting some spill but Harry loved seeing his cum rolling down her face so she did not care.

Harry’s libido was not so easily quenched, however, and his cock remained hard. He turned to Daphne and Ginny who had been teasing him and closed the distance leaving Karli on her knees to scoop his escaped cum into her mouth.

Before the trip was over, Harry and Ron fucked their ladies multiple times depositing massive loads of cum in their pussies, asses and mouths. Ron’s last load was pumped into Tracey as she convulsed on his cock. Harry deposited his last load in Daphne’s ass, before machining her clean his cock with her mouth. Susan sucked most of his cum from her ass and shared it with the other girls.

\---

By the end of the trip, it was a satisfied and pleasantly sore group that were redressed when the train finally reached Hogsmeade station.

End Flashback

Behind the group Ron, Lavender, Tracy and Romilda walked, fully in guard mode. Hermione was with them and reminded Harry of a guard dog. Partly due to the way she walked and partly due to the leash and collar that she wore. He was happy with the situation as the four plus Hermione had found a good balance between guard, subject and friend.

Harry found himself drawn to the intense look on Lavenders face. He and Ron freely admitted their appreciation for each other’s girls. Including Hermione, they had four gorgeous and deadly guards but something about Lavender’s ability to be fierce and dangerous and at the same time seductive, all without trying was very attractive to Harry.

They all had it but Lavender was the master. She currently looked like a predator opposite Ron’s own imposing figure. Except her robes were open and her short skirt, that only barely covered her bum, showed off a pair of long legs that tempted many a man to take their life into their own hands and test her and Ron’s patience.

The evidence of their earlier fun on her thigh made Harry shake his head. He was very happy with his own group of equally gorgeous fiancés and concubines but her sexiness was palpable. She caught him staring and smirked at him and he tipped an imaginary cap to her. 

Before turning away it occurred to him that she reminded him of an elf warrior from the Lord of Rings. She was the tallest of Ron’s girls at 5’8”, taller even than Susan. She was thin but muscled with impressive but not overly large breasts. All she needed was the ears and that gave him an idea. She would hate him and love him. It was perfect.

He turned and found himself quickly distracted by Karli’s outfit. It was as scandalous as usual, consisting of a pair of tight thin shorts that Harry thought was closer to underwear than outerwear. Her body’s proportions were clearly visible pushing through the fabric. The indentation of her piercing causing blushes as she moved through the crowd. She wore and equally tight shirt that stopped above her belly button leaving her toned midsection on display.

Harry could not remember the last time her stomach had been covered. As with the bottom, the top put her assets on display, including her other piercings though it competed with the expanse of cleavage that showed above the V-neck. He gripped the leash that was connected to her collar and almost took her right then when he heard the familiar voice of Rubeus Hagrid calling for first years.

His attention turned to the newest addition to their family. Astoria was the last of the Potter sphere of influence to go to Hogwarts. She was devastatingly beautiful, maybe more so than her sister had been at that age, though not by much, and was completely in love with Harry. Atypically, she loved him as a brother and he returned the affection in equal measure. Despite their closeness in age, Harry and all his girls practically adopted the little girl which according to Daphne “only inflated the little snots ego.”

The group arrived where Professor Hagrid was gathering the first year students for their trip across the lake and Harry marveled at the large man. No one would believe that the man who greeted him his first year was the same person that now greeted Astoria. Other’s looked at the man in amazement as well. The changes that had started over Christmas of the previous year had completed and the man was a sight to see. Many a seventh year knickers became wet as the groups of students passed.

He wore a tailored set of robes with fitted leather pants and an asymmetrically buttoned silk shirt. His leather robe fit over it and fell to his ankle. What was causing all the wet panties, was the fact that both the shirt and robe were sleeveless, ending at his shoulder.

The outfit put on display his two massive, well defined biceps and forearms. The large man was hairy, but it only added to his burly rugged look. The fact that his bearded face only held an open smile as he happily gathered the small children around him cemented him as the new school wide crush and putting him on equal footing with the equally manly Capstonson brothers.

Astoria gave Harry a hug, frowning at the stench of sex that covered him. He was definitely the sexiest boy she knew, only slightly beating out Ron, but despite indulging in some minor fantasizing she had no desire for either boy. They were both just annoying older brothers that teased her. Especially Harry.

She made an exaggerated motion to indicate he smelled before running off to rejoin the friends she had made on the train. Daphne snorted in amusement that the girl had ignored her and her sister wives completely. It was typical as when Astoria got excited she could focus on nothing else. Except hugging Harry, who she never forgot about.

They watched the large group of children move off before turning toward the carriages. With the first years gone, it seemed like the remaining student population was halved. That was because Astoria’s class represented the first set of pregnancies after the defeat of Voldemort. The baby boom had been spectacular as families celebrated the end of the terror and also looked to replenish their ranks.

**…Shrieking Shack, Grounds, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

He watched as the carriages passed by him in a slow moving train. Like many who had survived the war he could see the Thestrals. He himself had been the cause of death and so he was rewarded with seeing a much more menacing version of the leathery creatures.

It was not something most murderers admitted to so it was not widely known that the Thestrals looked more menacing to people who had murdered than they did to people who had simply witnessed death or killed in the name of justice.

One of the creatures looked toward him and he froze in terror as the eyes seemed to lock on him and judge him before releasing his gaze and moving on. He cursed himself for being caught off guard and went back inside the building where he was planning to execute his plan.

He had not had to work hard to sneak on to the Hogwarts grounds nor had he expected to. He knew that the headmaster’s arrogance and absentmindedness would have likely caused the man to forget to remove him from the wards access list. He also knew that Dumbledore would never share the knowledge of the wards with anyone, especially his deputy.

What he was not sure of was how long that oversite would last and so he had made a home for himself inside the ward boundary while he still had a chance. He had brought with him a multi-compartment trunk that had a flat inside of it. It was a bolt hole that had been gifted to him by the Dark Lord himself. He had enough provisions in it for two years. He moved toward the second bedroom where he kept special provisions.

As he approached them, Severus Snape could almost smell the fear of his guest. It was possible he would die completing the mission he set for himself and he refused to leave this world with Narcissa as his final conquest. His magic would not be detected inside the trunk and so he cast an imperious on the first girl and called her to service him.


	11. Homecoming Pt.2

**…Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Professor Hagrid smiled as he watched the last of the new student be sorted. Gathering the students and leading them to the school had been the highlight of his first time at the school and he was happy to continue in that role as part of his new duties as a professor.

News of the roaming giants had already reached the school by the time they arrived but it was fun listening to the excited first years recount the story to each other and him. It was also refreshing that after seeing true giants, none of the new students were intimidated by his size.

He had only been gone for a summer but the school felt different to him as he basked in the ambient magic that was everywhere. He wasn’t sure if it was his now unchecked magic or the peace he had found but everything about his new opportunity brought a smile to his face. He had reconnected with the professors and staff and they had all welcomed him back and he felt like he had made the right choice in returning to the school.

His wand hummed against his wrist as if it felt his happiness and he smiled to himself. His level of contentment was something he never thought he would achieve and he wondered if people thought his constant smile was weird. He was not concerned if they did, just curious. The great hall was full and Rubeus smiled again as he looked around at the happy students.

The year had started with the same energy the previous year had ended. The Gryffindors continued to maintain the boisterousness that Harry Potter had inspired. Like Minerva, he was a former Gryffindor and was proud to see his old house so sure of themselves.

The Hufflepuffs had found a great deal of pride in themselves and though they didn’t have the gregariousness of the Gryffindors, they all carried themselves with a self-assuredness that was a far cry from when they were known as the house of the duffers. The Hufflepuffs had a large contingent of noble family heirs within its ranks and wizarding Britain’s return to a more traditional view of the peerage, ironic as that was, had elevated the house greatly.

The Ravenclaws had also seen a dramatic shift. And it was lead, surprisingly, by Luna Lovegood. Under the love and protection of Harry Potter and her sisters she had become the queen of Ravenclaw and was seen as the spiritual heir of Rowena Ravenclaw. The tiny sprite of a girl had led the house away from just amassing knowledge to a spirit of discovery.

The house had before been meticulously neat an orderly but now, even at the opening feast, members were covered in soot and burn marks and other minor magical maladies. Experimentation and curiosity was now the driving force for the house. And at its center was tiny Luna looking radiant. She reminded the large man of fairy as she would at random times moved from the table to claim semi-passionate kisses from Harry who would always indulge her even if he was in the middle of a conversation.

Rubeus looked at the Slytherin table. With Mytsi and Amelia as girlfriends, he had become much less binary in his views about good and evil but old habits were hard to shake. To him the house still seemed like the home of all things evil. It didn’t help that the majority of the house looked somewhere between angry and disgusted with the rest of the school. The dynamics at the table were interesting though especially with Rubeus’ more educated eye.

Amelia was an honest politician, but she was still a politician and had caught wind early of the public change of status of the Parkinson daughter from Draco Malfoy’s betrothed to Theodore Nott’s future concubine. She had also found out about Narcissa being tied to the Nott heir as well long before what had happened on the platform.

He was not much into politics, but even he recognized the slap in the face to the former powerful Lady of House Malfoy. Despite her connections, the fact that Amelia was able to find out that Theodore Nott was using the former Lady Malfoy as a sexual plaything was evidence of how complete the destruction of House Malfoy truly was. That the young Nott had paraded her in public the way he did was probably the final nail.

He found Draco Malfoy and despite his usual nature, Rubeus could not make himself care. Lucius had been part of the plot to send him to Azkaban and from his memories of Narcissa from her time at Hogwarts, he had no illusions that she was not complicit. He should have felt pity for the young man whose life had been destroyed, but the little snot was just as bad as his father and mother and he only hoped being brought so low would teach the child a lesson.

Despite the role of the House of Potter in the fall of the Malfoy’s, the latest turn was considered revenge of the Notts for the insult the Malfoy’s had paid them when the family had supplanted them in the Acromantula breeding business. It had long been a rumor that the Malfoys had cheated the Notts in some way and this last blow just solidified that belief.

Thoughts of acromantula brought Aragog to his thoughts. He still could not believe what had happened to his pet. Remus had offered him part of that business venture but he had refused. Bringing the large spider to the castle and then finding it a mate had been a terribly stupid thing for him to do. He knew that everyone was not as durable as he was with his giant blood but had been sure he had tamed the creature.

Part of his own healing over the last half year was admitting his own faults and Aragog could have made him into the murderer that he had been accused of in his youth. He considered it a blessing that Remus had saved him from himself. And did not think it right that he earn any benefit from his behavior. He did visit with the large spider and was able to make a clean break from the creature. He was happy that Aragog was happy with the opportunity for its family. The Nott family magic made the area heaven for the creatures.

His attention was drawn back to the especially long sorting when Astoria was sorted into Slytherin. The pretty girl ran to Harry to hug him and despite the obvious unity he had already brought to the school, something about the girl hugging a Gryffindor before going to her seat at the Slytherin table seemed important. The new professor did not know what it was but looking at the other teachers, he could tell they sensed it as well.

Many of the students at the Slytherin table were not pleased with the development but Harry Potter was a power, both physical and political, and no one in the house of the cunning was stupid enough to strike out at someone so obviously under his protection. The fact that the little girl’s sister was considered deadly in her own right meant that, for now, Astoria was untouchable.

After the sorting Professor Dumbledore opened the feast with his opening speech before the food appeared. Rubeus looked on as the entire school seemed to rise and reorganize itself. Neville Longbottom took his position at the Hufflepuff table and the rest of the school moved to surround whichever Prima Potentia they had tied themselves to.

That was when the new professor understood that the entire school had split into three factions. The houses may have been Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin but looking around it was clear the students considered themselves Potters, Longbottoms or Notts.

The previous year had unaffiliated Ravenclaws and while no Slytherin openly supported Draco, many had taken a “wait and see” approach. With the Malfoys completely defeated that was no longer the case. The entire school was committed. More interestingly, despite solidifying his control of the Slytherins, Nott still had less than 20% of the school under his banner. Rubeus could tell that the heir was not pleased with that, especially the Slytherin students that had allied with Longbottom or Potter.

Rubeus saw the headmaster was also not pleased with the action of the students but even he knew that the cost of forcing students to sit only at their house table was one the headmaster could not afford. Rubeus watched as Astoria moved back to the Gryffindor table with her sister and even though she stayed close to Harry, she seemed to be forming her own group outside Harry’s primary influence.

Rubeus’ mind drifted as the sounds of the hall became a drone. Over the summer he had been brought fully into the confidence of the House of Potter. Finding out that his wellbeing had been the focus of the house of the previous year and the lengths they had gone for him had caused Rubeus to offer his oath right then.

Harry had asked that he think on it till Christmas, not wanting the man to make a hasty decision. The half-giant was surer after that but decided that he would indeed be prudent and meticulous in his decisions. He looked to Albus Dumbledore who he was sure would have taken his oath immediately. He had suspicions about the headmaster’s motives but knew that whether oath bound or not, Rubeus Hagrid was fully loyal to Harry Potter and the House of Potter.

**…Gryffindor Table, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Opening Feast)**

Astoria Greengrass truly loved her life. She knew she was spoiled rotten and that she took advantage of that fact but she was also a level headed person and was determined to not be a total brat. Her anchor in that endeavor was the boy that she honestly considered the big brother she never knew she wanted.

When she first met Harry Potter he had swept her completely off of her feet. He was nice and played with her and let her talk, never calling her a baby or dismissing her thoughts as immature even though she knew some of them were. HE had overwhelmed her almost immediately and only her father had ever made her feel as safe and protected as Harry did in the first 20 minutes after meeting him.

The fact that by the time she had met him, the boy had already saved her sister’s life and then claimed her as one of his “girls” made him perfect for the role of “brother” in her mind. She had tested him and he had passed every test with flying colors. He was the only person that could call her out for being a brat without making her mad and she really appreciated him for that.

She had asked him on their last night at Potter Castle, if when they arrived at Hogwarts, he was going to act like other big brothers and chase boys away that tried to talk to her. He told her he would play whatever role she needed and if a boy was bothering her he would act the overprotective brother but if she wanted space he would let her be. She loved him for that alone.

Now she was sitting in the great hall with Harry close by, but not too close, and she was making friends. Everyone knew who her “brother” was and many had wondered if he would claim her as he did her sister. When it had become clear that she was to be a “sister” to him, people wondered if he would challenge anyone who dared speak with her.

Astoria Greengrass was known within the socialite circles to be spoiled and have a sharp wit and most thought that the addition of Harry Potter as a protector would make her insufferable. But Astoria had used her own patented charm, her stunning beauty and a bit self-deprecating humor (taught to her by Harry) to show the world that she would be a loveable princess and not a tyrant. She had used those skills on the train to begin some new friendships.

Cecilia Rosier was a pure blood and had known her before getting on the train. Cecilia had joined her in being sorted into Slytherin and had followed her to the Gryffindor table to be in Harry’s protective shadow. On the train the two had befriended a boy. Dennis Creevey was a muggleborn. She had been a little mistrusting of Dennis at first because he seemed excited about meeting Harry Potter and she was afraid he was trying to use her.

It became clear pretty quick that he had no idea who she was or how close she was to Harry she already was. His excitement was because of his brother’s association with the lead Gryffindor. When she mentioned that her sister was engaged to “Lord Potter”, Dennis had looked at her and blushed. It was a very adorable gesture to Daphne and friendship was started.

At the table they met Colin, Dennis’ brother and a Potter loyalist, though he was not part of Harry’s inner circle. He was, however, considered to be Harry Potter’s unofficial historian. For the previous two years he had amassed a large collection of photographs of the future lord to document his time at Hogwarts. With Harry’s permission, he had sold many to the various magical publications around the world.

At the Gryffindor table, the two girls and two boys were having a happy conversation. Astoria thought the four of them could make a pretty good group of friends. Colin had friends in his own year but seemed to be very close with his brother and was happily telling all of them about life at Hogwarts.

 Astoria was pretty sure Dennis had heard some of it before but he seemed really interested in hearing them again. Dennis obviously loved his brother and was happy the older boy liked hanging out with him. Astoria looked to her own sister. They were very close now too, but hadn’t always been. It was another gift from Harry Potter that made her love him.

**…Entrance Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry had excused himself to use the restroom dragging Ron with him. This was not unusual as Ron or Lavender accompanied him everywhere and on the rare occasion that he would use a public restroom Ron would be his guard.

Instead of going to the restroom, Harry had quickly informed his friend about his plan and Ron’s eyes had lit up with excitement. Thinking of Lavender as one of Tolkien’s elves gave him some ideas for fun they could have. What Harry was proposing was also very cool.

They snuck into the antechamber where the sorting hat was being kept until the end of the feast and Harry approached it. “Leopold. It is good to see you again” The hat shifted and turned to Harry and said “Young Master Potter. It is good to see you as well. I trust that Gryffindor’s sword serves you well”

Harry called the sword to his hand and said “Actually, that is what I would like to talk to you about. Can you call Fawkes, I wish to speak to you about the swords true purpose.” Leopold was silent for a moment. Harry did not think a hat could have an intense look but it did. Eventually it nodded and a moment later Fawkes appeared.

He was pranking the school and the wizarding world again but the key to a great prank was that the actual consequences be well thought out and otherwise benign or beneficial. What Harry had planned would be a great boon for the school and it was only the victims own selfishness that would fuel the prank.

Fawkes knew that his goal was to annoy the headmaster but what Harry Potter was suggesting was indeed the purpose of the sword. And his points were very valid. Fawkes and Leopold agreed with Harry’s plan on behalf of the school. Harry was surprised when the sword grew warm and Leopold informed him that the sword agreed as well. “It also thanks you for sharing your abilities with it.” Leopold said with a smile at the shocked heir.

**…Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry watched for the antechamber as his small idea got the full treatment. Fawkes and Leopold had re-appeared in front of the students in a burst of fire. With the discovery over the summer of Fawkes true allegiance, his appearance garnered everyone’s attention instantly. This would be the first time Fawkes had “made a statement” since the news broke.

Albus Dumbledore was worried, he too had been waiting for Fawkes to do something in response to his deception. To appear as they had meant that the magic of the school wanted to make an announcement and he could not stop it. Fawkes was required to follow his commands as the Headmaster and he had used that ability and a healthy dose of manipulation to create the impression that the majestic creature had bonded to him.

But service to the school overruled his desires and apparently the school had need of its two custodians. He looked on in trepidation about what new humiliation he would have to suffer. He had no doubt that whatever was about to happen would target him and he just hoped it would not undue the success he was having reclaiming his reputation.

“Students, faculty and residence of Hogwarts” Leopold began in a serious voice unlike the slightly playful voice he used while sorting. “Centuries ago, before the great schism that broke the founders apart, they came together and wove magics to protect the legacy they had built.”

The entire hall was enraptured. “In me, they poured all of their desires for students and charged me with sorting all future students. In Fawkes they poured their desire to protect the legacy of the school and charged him with to be guide to each new headmaster.” The students gasped at the first true public acknowledgement that Fawkes was not Dumbledore’s personal Phoenix.

“Lord Gryffindor donated his magical sword and in it they poured their desire to protect the school. If a worthy person should appear, the sword would be called. Last year, a student protected the school and in that time of need, the sword offered aid. Now it is time for Hogwarts to have a new guardian.”

With that the sword of Gryffindor appeared above the hat, spun and fell, imbedding itself in the stone floor of the hall. Everyone recognized the significance of that instantly. Swords in stones have been a recurring theme throughout magical history.

Harry Potter strode out of the antechamber with Ron a step behind him. He looked every bit like a warrior king ready to claim the sword in the stone. The students cheered as their hero arrived. No one doubted that after slaying the Basilisk, Harry Potter would be worthy of the Sword of Gryffindor and the title of Guardian of Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore was desperately trying to rise from his chair and stop what was happening. He was also trying to speak but the magic of the school held him in place. It was not only frustrating but he was frightened that the school’s magic could act independently of him in such a way.

He fought desperately but with no success as he watched Harry Potter accomplish in one moment what he and his son had been working diligently at for half the summer and still had not fully succeeded. After this the school’s reputation would be beyond restored. He could see the Creevey boy snapping pictures and knew that this event would be worldwide news.

The problem was that not only was he being excluded from it so that it would not reflect on his personal image but Harry Potter would once again be elevated in the eyes of British wizarding world. Albus could not allow the boy to be seen drawing a sword from a stone in Hogwarts. And yet he could not do anything but watch in despair.

Harry took a position in front of the hat. The house banners around the hall, all turned into the crest of Hogwarts. Leopold spoke “Lord Harry James Potter, Duke of Crestvale, Earl of Winterfall, Baron of Glintshire and Knight Magica of the Order of the Eagle, will you take up the mantle of Guardian of Hogwarts”

“I cannot”. His words sent shock throughout the room. No one could imagine turning down something like that. There was an actual sword in stone to be claimed. Harry continued. “I am the last member of the House of Potter, and my duty must first be to re-building my family. I would not be able to serve Hogwarts and complete my duty to my family.”

Many of the pure blooded students on both sides of the ideological divide nodded along with Harry’s statement. As the last Potter, his sole focus had to be rebuilding his family and he had been doing a marvelous job up to that point. They still could not believe he would turn this down and none of them would have if they had been in his place. But they all knew it was the right thing for him to do.

“However” he continued “Hogwarts has called and I am honor bound to answer” then he turned and pointed at Lavender. “I offer in my stead my Retainer, Lavender Brown, Knight Magica of the Order of the Eagle. A more worthy guardian, Hogwarts would never find.”

Lavender looked on in shock. It took her a moment but her training kicked in and she stood to join her Lord as he had tacitly commanded. She groaned inwardly when he winked at her as she reached him and he indicated the sword. Trusting that he knew what he was doing she gripped the sword and pulled.

The sword drew cleanly from the stone floor leaving no mark in its surface. “Lavender Brown, Knight Magica of the Order of the Eagle, will you take up the mantle of guardian of Hogwarts.” Leopold spoke. She kneeled and said “I shall. By my honor. So mote it be.” Her school robes flashed and the Hogwarts crest appeared on her left shoulder.

She rose and Harry whispered for her to think of her nightmare form. She did and the Sword turned into a beautiful white bow. She membered it from when Harry was playing with the sword in the chamber. She drew back the string and a fire arrow appeared. She released the tension without letting the arrow fly and the arrow vanished in a cloud of smoke.

“I present to you Lavender Brown, Guardian of Hogwarts and Knight Magica of the Order of the Eagle.” Leopold said and Fawkes trilled out a beautiful song before the hall erupted in applause. She looked to Ron and shivered at the open desire and pride with which he looked at her. She would demand an explanation later but for now she struck a warrior pose in front of her cheering classmates.

Then the bow started to change. The upper and lower limb retracted into the riser section, taking the string with it. She was left holding the 10 inch long grip. She twirled the ivory between her fingers like she did with her wand. With a smirk at the still awestruck crowd, she drew her wand and conjured a holder that she strapped to her exposed thigh before sheathing the “bow of Gryffindor” in it.

With attention firmly planted on her sexy thigh, she strolled back to her seat. With another warming trill, Fawkes grabbed Leopold and vanished in a plume of fire. Harry and Ron gave a light bow to the head table were the primary faculty was seated before spinning and re-taking their own seat.

Lavender was the center of attention for the remainder of the feast. If people weren’t coming up to congratulate her at being worthy, they were talking about it. Both papers the following day would have pictures of the amazing event.

The Daily Prophet would have secondary stories that focused on Harry Potter’s refusal to take the mantle due to his family obligations. The Wizarding Daily would focus on Lavender Brown, the new Guardian of Hogwarts as well as speculation about whether the title was for life or just till she left the school. 

In the present, Albus Dumbledore had been released from the hold magic had over him and he was struggling to keep the genial smile on his face. He had no idea what to do and that was a strange feeling for him. The school was buzzing with excitement at what they had witnessed but no one had even looked in his direction for the last 20 minutes. Even the professors on either side of him were enraptured.

Normally many of them would object to one so young being asked to be a defender of the school but a sword in a stone was magic no one would dare challenge and it typically went to someone young and idealistic. It was their job as adults to make sure that the young woman was prepared for whatever challenge the castle’s magic had foreseen.

Albus knew all this as well and so could not try to confiscate the weapon or try to usurp the title that had just been given out. He was sure Harry Potter had only made a spectacle to embarrass him but the annoying boy had done things right and the school had approved of it. The school had become an ally of House Potter through his retainer and Albus was angry.

By the end of dinner he had calmed. The school had chosen a guardian and had done it in such a spectacular way that it was sure to fully repair the school’s image. He was still the headmaster and even though he had not been part of the ceremony, he was still the highest authority in the castle. He also realized that he now had a link to the Potter group that he could hopefully manipulate to bring Potter back to the light and get him prepared for his coming duty.

**…Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Rubeus sat at the large table in the conference room that was located in a side room off of the Headmaster’s offices. The entire staff was present and they were waiting for Albus Dumbledore’s arrival. The room had adapted to his large size and provided him with a chair that held him comfortably. He was able to look at Filius Flitwick, new Lord, in the eyes and supposed the room had adapted to the short part-goblin as well.

His appointment as a professor had doubled the number of half-humans in the staff which was both hopeful and depressing to Rubeus. Filius had been the only one for almost twenty years and Rubeus could only wonder if it would take another twenty for them to reach three.

It said something about the true state of affairs within the magical world that being half sentient magical creature was considered more acceptable than being half muggle or muggleborn. It still amazed him that not even the muggle studies professor had any muggle blood. Another question to add to the ones he had about Albus Dumbledore’s true motives.

The meeting itself could have been another question but Rubeus decided it was more an example of benign oddness than evidence of anything sinister. The meeting was an addition the current headmaster had made when he got the job and from the beginning, all thought it was unnecessary. The first staff meeting of the year was always scheduled for after the opening feast. Considering the fact that it was late enough for all the students to already be in bed, most people wondered why the meeting could not be held a day earlier or a day later.

Although with all that had occurred that day, it was likely that even if the meeting was regularly scheduled for the following day, he and the staff would still be present. Giants crossing the Hogwarts Express tracks, the school splitting based on the Prima Potentia instead of Houses and a Hogwarts guardian being chosen. Rubeus was excited to be at Hogwarts.

The giants fascinated Hagrid the most due to his own racial connection and his academic specialty. That many giants in Scotland had not been reported since before the war with Grindelwald. During the war with Voldemort, there had been rumors that the Dark lord had giants under his control and that he was waiting to use them in his last battle with Dumbledore.

Rubeus doubted that these giants were the rumored giants from the war. No one, especially giants would have waited 13 years to start moving again and there had been no giant attacks in the intervening years. Until the ceremony, it had been the only thing the students were talking about.

Harry Potter, Rubeus was sure, could not allow a day filled with such wild happenings to go by without adding his own brand of mayhem to the pot. The boy was just as much a prankster as his father and godfather had been, but he played for much higher stakes. He was sure the headmaster longed for the days of dung bombs and itching powder in underthings.

“Hogwarts has a guardian and it’s a 13 year old girl” he thought ruefully. He could see that the other professors shared his stunned disbelief at what had occurred. Everyone was silent, likely holding their thoughts until the headmaster could shed some light on the situation. That Hogwarts had a guardian was amazing to him, but Rubeus had no qualms or doubts about who that guardian was.

He had watched Ron, Lavender, Hermione, Tracey and their new addition, Romilda, practicing and any of them would have been able to hold the title by his estimation. But Lavender was clearly only second to Ron in leadership and the two of them had equal combat skill. And that was only slightly better than the remaining three. He was sure Lavender was up to the challenge especially as she was now armed with a shape changing weapon designed for Godric Gryffindor and Blessed by the magic of all four founders.

The ceremony had been wondrous. He could actually feel the magic of Hogwarts swirling during it and the castle still felt more active, somehow. Even in the abnormal, Harry Potter could not act as was expected. He thought his heart would stop when Harry turned down the new title.

Amelia’s lessons came to him and he chuckled as he could see how Harry had likely increased his fame by turning the position down. He might not be the Guardian of Hogwarts but he would be known as The-Boy-Who-Turned-Down-Power-And-Prestige-To-Honor-His-Duty-To-His-Family. Rubeus chuckled at the ridiculous hyphenated title he had created.

Still, he knew he was right. Hogwarts was likely the most famous magical building in all of Europe and Harry turned down a position as it’s magically guardian, granted to him by the spirit and magic of the founders. He had done it in a way that presented him as dutiful and honor bound, as well. And in an inspired move he had offered up his own retainer in his place, meaning that he still held the power of the position by proxy.

He was the newest member of the teaching staff and he had been told by those who had been with the school long enough that in time he would become used to the meeting and its odd schedule. “Just sit and wait for it to be over” was the advice. Not so this night. Everyone was anxiously waiting for the meeting to start.

Despite the craziness, Rubeus still wanted the meeting to start and end quickly so he could return home to his girlfriends and Norbert. He was the only professor that did not board at the school but that was not reflective of any special treatment. Only the Heads of House, the Headmaster, the deputy Head and the groundskeepers had to stay, but the rest just chose to for convenience.

Rubeus smiled as he thought that none of them had a naked Minister of Magic and a horny fake vampire waiting for them somewhere off the grounds. His naughty thoughts were cut off when the headmaster finally arrived. The original purpose of the meeting was to introduce the new staff members that had been announced at the feast and the headmaster started with that.

Rubeus nodded when his turn came around and clapped when Horace Slughorn was introduced. He remembered the man from his own time at Hogwarts. He hadn’t been invited to join the “Slug Club” and now that he thought of it, none of the people, or their parents, who made up the rising power in the British magical world had been. Rubeus was sure Lily Potter should have been included, especially as Severus had been a member and Lily was actually more of a charms prodigy than Severus had been at potions.

Rubeus had no doubt that Harry, Neville and Theodore Nott would likely be invited and wondered how deep into each of the Prima Potentia heir’s group of friends that the old potion professor would go to try and build his new network. Rubeus did not really care for the man but he had to admit that he represented what Slytherin likely truly wanted in a member of the house.

Horace was also announced as the new head of Slytherin house and Rubeus looked around noticing that no one was bothered by the fact that they had been overlooked. The only other Slytherin alum on staff was Rolonda Hooch and it was clear she had no desire to try and coral the Slytherin House.

Rubeus noted that the circumstances around the firing of Severus Snape was not mentioned and a look at Minerva indicated she recognized the omission as well but was not going to press it. Most of the staff was just happy he was gone and did not feel the need to discuss the scandalous details. It was sad that despite all the damage the man had caused to the education of students, it was a petty sex scandal that finally felled his career.

Rubeus was amazed that the headmaster had carried on for so long without mentioning the giants that had been spotted or the appointment of a Guardian. He could see the impatience growing in the other staff but apparently the headmaster had a reputation for delaying discussion on the most interesting topics.

The meeting moved on to initial impressions of the new students and everyone gave what was obviously practiced and overly generalized opinions. Looking at Albus, it would seem as if he was hearing each new opinion for the first time and he would make little sounds of interest, curiosity or agreement. When it was Rubeus’ turn, he followed the pattern and simply said that it looked like a good sized class. That got a hum of agreement.

He knew not to mention the ceremony but he was going to mention the obvious division of the students along family lines instead of house lines but Minerva seemed to have sensed that he wanted to elaborate and looked at him pointedly and he dropped it without bringing it up.

Albus made some announcements about schedules and the teachers got their timetables. Rubeus saw that his first class was to be the next day at 10 am with the Gryffindors and Slytherins. He was prepared for the class and caught Minerva’s eye who smiled at his excitement about being a teacher.

Finally it was time to discuss the real issue. The headmaster removed his glasses and cleaned them with his robe sleeve before sighing. “I am aware that much has happened tonight and that you all have questions” the headmaster started.

“Unfortunately I have no answers to give. I have spoken with the sorting hat and he has only confirmed that the position of guardian of Hogwarts is a real one and that if the school is in trouble Fawkes will go and seek this person out. Otherwise Ms. Brown is free to carry on her life as normal. We all know, however, that as soon as this news becomes public, Ms. Brown’s life will be anything but normal. I intend to meet with the young lady tomorrow discuss the ramifications and help her fulfill her new duties to the school.”

Rubeus frowned. He did not like the sound of that, though he was not completely sure why. Something about it sounded wrong and the matching frown on Minerva’s face told him that she was not pleased with his declaration either. The most glaring oversight was that Lavender Brown did not have a normal life. She was the sworn retainer and body guard to the most famous wizard in Britain. And she had been present at almost all of his most spectacular acts.

Moving on as if his words had appeased anyone, which they hadn’t, he said. “As for the giants that were spotted on the train tracks, the DMLE has been informed and representatives have gone to try and track the giant’s movements. It is possible that Britain might once again be home to a giant colony.” Everyone nodded. “It is hoped that contact will be made and the giants can be convinced to not delay the train again.”

It was not long after that and the meeting was over. No one was satisfied and Rubeus really thought the meeting was a pointless waste of time. No real information was received nor was any responsibilities or duties handed out. He wondered how often he would be forced to sit around and wait for the headmaster to arrive, just to listen the man blather on without sharing any real information.

It was a nice walk to the gates of the school. Rubeus was sure he would enjoy the daily routine as it gave him time to think about his day and enjoy the outdoors. His giant blood enjoyed being outside and the walk was calming for him. After he exited the gates and left the anti-apparition ward, he twisted and vanished soundlessly.

\---

**…** **The Dragon** **’** **s Nest, Wiltshire, England**

When Rubeus arrived home he was met by his two lovers. They wanted to congratulate him on his first day back at Hogwarts. That congratulations started with Mytsi who met him in the atrium and quickly pulled his cock from his pants and started to suck on it.

The extreme height difference allowed her to do this without having to bend her knees. The fact that his cock was at her mouth level naturally was something she took advantage of on many occasions. Her mouth stretched to wrap around his cock and she worked hard to give him as much pleasure as possible.

When his cock was fully hard, she released him and ran out of the room with a laugh. He growled at her playful abandonment and ran after her. She led him to their bedroom where he found his second lover naked on their large bed. The strong smell of aroused pussy permeated the room and it distracted him from the chase.

It was either the smell or the fact that Amelia’s wet and bald pussy was staring at him from where she knelt on all fours. His cock was still out of his pants and hard and he took a step toward the beautiful woman. He felt a hand start to rub up and down his shaft and looked down to see Mytsi next to him.

She encouraged him to keep moving toward his target and he complied. He idly noticed that not only was Mytsi fondling his cock and balls but she was undressing him as well. She was using magic and could have banished all his clothes at once but instead she was magically removing one article at a time as he moved to where Amelia knelt waiting.

He was topless but still had his pants on when he notched his cock in Amelia’s opening. She was so wet that his cock slipped into her body without resistance and he buried his cock completely in her body. They both groaned wantonly at the feeling. Her pussy was ruined for any other man but was deliciously tight around his cock.

This was only the second time Amelia had taken his entire cock in her pussy. The first had been the previous day and had been an accident while she had been riding him. It should not have been possible but her cervix had opened for him and she had sank all the way down his cock.

It was obviously magic, but they had not taken the time to figure out the why’s as she rode his cock to a mind shattering orgasm. She had felt his cock in her in her uterus and it had rubbed against something. She could not describe it as it was not something most had ever even thought possible.

Now he was buried to the hilt in her again and he was fucking her hard and fast. They had figured that his ability to fuck her like this was a combination of the elixir of life she was regularly sucking from Mytsi’s pussy and her own magic working to make her compatible with her lover.

In that moment she did not care as his cock slid back and forth through her pussy and into her womb. She felt all 17 inches of his cock as it plowed her and her mind drifted off into a similar space that submissives go when in bondage play. She lost track of time as she rode the waves of pleasure as he fucked her from orgasm to orgasm.

At one point she was pulled back by her hair till her back was arched and a huge hand grabbed her breasts. A sharp pinch to her nipple and she was lost again as her body convulsed but the hard tube never stop stroking into her body. Then he came and her world collapsed to the feeling of his thick cream filling her uterus and pussy.

Mytsi watched as her Ru fucked her Amy for an hour straight. She figured the woman would barely remember herself begging to be fucked and screaming out orgasm after orgasm. She was the same way. Rubeus could be a gentle and careful lover and had been with Amelia, but when they found out her body had adapted to him, he had fucked her hard and almost brutally.

It was how Mytsi liked to be fucked as well and watching Amelia take the full force of Rubeus’ passion again was just as effective as her fingers at drawing out her own orgasms. Then it was over and an exhausted Amelia fell to the bed. Her pussy was gaping and a river of cum was flowing back out of it.

Mytsi looked back from the sexy view just in time to see Rubeus and his re-hardened cock coming for her. It had taken her a month to get the man to be more aggressive in bed and as she was pinned down and felt his cock roughly pry her pussy open, she did not regret it for a second. She was only thankful that her re-constructed form could not only feel the pleasure of him taking her but the pleasant soreness she was promised in the morning.

Amelia Bones woke the next morning with a groan. Despite what Mytsi thought would happen, after a moment Amelia was able to clearly recall all of the previous night, including the shouts of passion she had no control over expressing. Her pussy was sore and she shivered as she ran her hands over it and her body twitched in pain and remembered pleasure.

She had only just recovered from the night before and wondered if it was smart for her to beg for him to be so rough with her. A shiver ran through her entire body and she moaned as it disturbed her sore muscles but also excited her erogenous zones. She might not be wise but she needed him to fuck her hard. It felt too amazing to deny herself.

She had resolved herself to the fact that Rubeus would always have to be a little careful with her so was extremely happy that magic had given her the opportunity to weather her Ru’s full passion. It was amazing and sparks of pleasure ran across her body just from thinking about it.

She looked across his large naked sleeping form before her eyes settled on his flaccid cock. Even soft, the thing was a massive 12 inches long. She didn’t know where it came from but she was all of a sudden overcome with the need to suck it into her body. She wanted to go to work with her stomach so full of cum people would wonder if she was pregnant.

She moved over his body straddling his stomach and smiled as the soft hairs on his body tickled her used cunt. She leaned forward and sucked the head of his cock into her mouth with a sigh. She adjusted herself so she could suck on the first 4 inches of his thick cock. It didn’t take long for his cock to start to harden and leak precum and she moaned at the delicious taste.

She kept shifting her body as his cock got harder and harder eventually raising to her knees over his chest. She became so lost in the joy of what she was doing that she didn’t notice he had woken till she felt his hand caressing her raised ass. Her pussy flooded when his thumb ran over her asshole. It actually stung and she could feel the conflict in her pussy that both wanted a repeat of the night before but needed more time to recover.

One of the things Mytsi had taught him before she joined them was how to accept and appreciate when things were done for him. Before that he would want to give her as much pleasure as he was receiving but he had learned to just relax and accept and enjoy her efforts. He still softly stroked her asshole but her pussy was grateful and jealous to be left alone.

His soft caress did not distract her as she continued to suck his cock taking more and more of it into her mouth and throat. She was not paying attention as the tip of his cock slipped past her gag reflex. It took special positioning to be able swallow his entire length. And she was discovering a new variation. She had already taken the firs 8 or 9 inches easily.

She pulled the cock back out and spent a moment to loving kiss and suck at the orange sized head. She pushed her tongue into his urethra and felt him buck in pleasure at what she was doing.  Kneeling over his cock, it reminded her of a small tree and her hands made sure to rub up and down the “trunk” while her mouth sucked at the “fruit”

She took his cock back into her mouth and this time swallowed till the entire length was in her mouth and down her throat. She had moved her body with his cock and had her breast pressed against his abdomen and her body flat against his chest. She was in no distress. Magic had allowed her body to do the impossible and take him all. She smirked at the deep groan she heard when she sucked and squeezed tightly around the length of the shaft in her mouth and throat.

She backed off his length and sucked on the head. It was too much for Rubeus and he came hard. Remus did everything big and his cum was no different. He came a gallon in four powerful spurts that filled her mouth. She swallowed all but the last little bit. Swallowing his load was something she was able to do without magics help and it had become her favorite breakfast over the last week.

She savored the last mouthful before swallowing it. She loved that she would be in her office in the Ministry of magic with his huge load still digesting in her stomach. She rubbed her distended stomach and felt the load slosh inside her. She never felt bad swallowing it all as she knew that Mytsi would get her own large deposit after she left for work.

She did save a bit though and kissed her “vampire” lover and pushed the small gift into her mouth. Mytsi sleepily hummed in appreciation and deepened the kiss. Her pussy was still too sore for a quickie, even for Mytsi wonderful tongue and she was about to be late.

She got dressed and was about to leave when Rubeus reached up her skirt. She rarely wore panties anymore and she almost stayed home when his finger pushed against her asshole promising to not forget her ass now that her pussy could take him all. She shivered as his fingers rubbed her. Then he pulled his hand away and pushed her out the door. She growled in frustration before dissaperating.

\---

**…Slytherin Dorm Rooms, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Previous Night)**

Draco Malfoy sat on his bed with his curtains closed around him. He did not know why he got back on the train to Hogwarts and was regretting his decision to do so. Hogwarts was a minefield for him now. He was surrounded by the enemies of his family. People who celebrated the destruction of his birthright and now flaunted that destruction in his face.

His emotions switched to rage as he remembered seeing his mother and former fiancé hanging off of his housemate’s arm. Theodore Nott had dressed his mother like one of Potter’s whores and pawed at her body on the train platform where all could see. He was only lucky that he had come early and was already hidden inside of a compartment so he wasn’t forced to see people look at him in shock and pity.

Then, just as quickly, his emotions swung to depression as he mourned all he had lost. He had come to Hogwarts as a virtual prince. His father had not sat idle after the fall of the dark lord and had risen from the ashes of that failure. His family was only a year or so from being elevated to the top of the social strata and by the time he came of age, it was likely his family would rule magical Britain more fully than the Dark Lord had ever imagined

Now after two years, his family was destitute. His entire fortune amounted to the G 1 M galleons in his trust and his mother was a whore. His classmates had been purposely loud on the train as they shared the news that Nott was offering his mother’s services to various parties for G 10. A few seventh years had actually had the opportunity and were sharing. Apparently Narcissa was beautiful but a terrible lover and Nott was using friends and acquaintances to train her up. They had literally made his mother a G 10 whore.

His rage returned as he thought of it. Before the impotent nature of his position caused it to bleed away. Once again he realized that he should not have returned to Hogwarts. Crabbe and Goyle had not returned to Hogwarts as their father’s had not set up trusts for them and they lost everything when the Ministry destroyed their families as it did his own. He did not care about them and heard they had already made a place for themselves with the dregs of the wizarding world somewhere.

He would not be caught in a similar place but he realized that it was not wise for him to return to Hogwarts. He heard a girl’s voice and his blood ran cold as he recognized it. Pansy was in his dorm and based on the sounds he was hearing, she was not doing anything innocent.

That was the last straw. He would leave Hogwarts in the morning. He was not foolish enough to believe that he could rebuild his family name and get his revenge by roaming the streets of Diagon Alley. Instead he would transfer to Durmstrang Institute. It was a hard pill to swallow as his family had graduated from Hogwarts for generations but his family was on the precipice of extinction and he knew it was up to him to bring it back by any means necessary.

Decision made, he felt a calm come to him. He leaned back and listened to the sounds of Pansy’s debasement content in the knowledge that he had already used her completely and neither Nott, nor any of the other voices he heard would find a spot on her body that he had not already traveled.

The school staff and faculty would know of his transfer, but it would take 3 days for it to be noticed by the rest of the school. When it was discovered that Draco Malfoy had left Hogwarts and Britain, most would view it as the completion of a vendetta against the Malfoy family. Some thought it was a Potter and Weasley vendetta and some thought it was a Nott vendetta. In either case the general opinion was that the Prima Potentia had truly returned and it was not wise to have wronged them.

**… Room of Requirement, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

On the first morning of classes, Harry presented Lavender with two lace garters. Both were 3” wide and had expandable pockets that would hold her new bow in one and her wand in the other. He did not need much sleep and after satisfying his ladies he took the time to create permanent versions of Lavender’s conjuration from the previous night. The lace itself was made from acromantula silk and had been hand stitched by Maggie, his matron elf.

Woven into the materials were filaments of dwarves’ metal. On the metal he had layered the runes required for the space expansion as well as many protective rune schemes to prevent a host of issues, including anti-summoning and anti-disarming. It also had some shielding and all of the protections he had put on the bracers he had given her long ago.

She knew exactly what he had done and hugged him. Then she put her left leg up on the coffee table they were next to and strapped the bow holder to her thigh, just above her knee. Then she repeated the action with her right leg and the wand holster.

She was wearing her modified school uniform with its too short skirt and a pair of mary-jane shoes with 5 1/2” heels. Her movement showed off a lot of bare skin and Harry caught a quick peak at the red panties she was wearing. She winked at him when his eyes rose from the little show she had given him. She straightened up, spun on her heels and walked through her cabinet back to the Gryffindor girl’s dorms.

Harry and Ron stared at the doorway for a moment and then at each other. Then they both started chuckling. “Are you sure it was wise to give her that bow?” Ron asked “Her wand and those legs are already enough to conquer all of Britain.” Harry laughed and asked “Are you complaining?” Ron looked off into space with a cheesy self-satisfied smile as he remembered the previous night. “No way, mate.” He answered “Power turns her on!”

…Flashback

Lavender was silent after they left the great hall and headed back to their rooms. She waited patiently for Harry to set up a vanishing cabinet next to Romilda’s bed so that she could join them in the room of requirement each night. Then she waited another minute as everyone stared at her stoic face simply to build the tension.

When she was sure everyone was paying attention to her she punched Harry in the shoulder and growled “You Bastard!” Then she leapt into his arms and kissed him full on the lips. When she let him go she moved over to Ron and grabbed his arm and started dragging him toward their room. “As soon as I burn off this horniness, we are going to have a long talk about the proper way to surprise people.” She called over her shoulder before barking “Hermione, Come!”

Hermione made an “eep” sound and followed her master and mistress into the room. Tracey and Romilda hurried to follow. They wanted to see what was going to happen. Harry was laughing at Ron until he looked around at the smoldering looks he was getting. His girls chased him into their own bedroom.

\---

Lavender did not bother with banishing and just burned both her and Ron’s clothes from their body. Romilda had not yet transformed into her animagus form though she had gone through the process to know what she would be. She looked forward to being able to light on fire as well.

With Ron naked and his thick cock growing in response to Lavender’s nakedness and her aggressiveness, all the girls paused to admire their boyfriend’s gorgeous body. He was 5’11 and built like a bull. 215 lbs of packed muscle. He had wide back that tapered to a narrow waist with a stomach that sported a rippling 6 pack. His fore arms and calves were almost as thick as his biceps and thighs and it gave him a stocky look that was very sexy to the girls.

His cock did not change length when it got hard and only got thicker so even his semi-inflated cock hung low between his legs. It was hard for Lavender to maintain her aggressive posture whenever she saw it as all she wanted to do was kneel and suck on it.

Ron was having a similar problem controlling himself. While his body borrowed from his magical bull form, Lavender’s body did the same from her nightmare. Harry had been right to compare her to an elf from the Tolkien books as her lithe form fit the books description very well. She was already very tall at 5’8” but she was thin with long legs. Only 120 lbs with large 30 DD breasts.

Ron’s eyes trailed down her flat toned stomach to the patch of blonde hair shaped like a bucking bull that sat above her bald pussy lips and it was enough. He charged his girlfriend, grabbing her waist and throwing her on the bed. He waved his wand, binding her arms to the bed.

 “The Guardian of Hogwarts needs to be serviced” Ron said to the room before pealing her thighs apart and lowering his mouth to her pussy. Ron loved to lick and suck at his girl’s pussy and Lavender had enjoyed his attention many time before. But something about his statement made her feel as if she was truly being serviced.

Tracey and Romilda went to each of her breasts and started to nibble and suck at her but it was Hermione that drove her the wildest. Hermione knelt above her face and started to finger fuck herself. The slave was not trying to get her own pussy licked, instead she was performing for her mistress. Lavender loved a close up view of Hermione’s pussy being stretched and Hermione was using three fingers on her own tight pussy.

Hermione was petite at only 5’4.5” tall. She had small perky 32B breasts that flowed into a narrow waist and hips. Her pussy was small and tight and always looked the most stretched when wrapped around Ron’s cock. Ron loved to say her ass was only slightly tighter before burying his cock in it.

Hermione’s wet pussy finally convulsed and three drops of her aromatic wetness slid around her clit ring and fell onto Lavender’s face. It was the final straw that pushed her body into her first orgasm. They let her come down from her orgasm but kept her arousal up by slowly licking and sucking at their designated spots. Then by unspoken agreement, they rotated positions.

Hermione moved to suck at lavender’s breast while Tracey moved to suck on her pussy. Ron took the other breast and Romilda straddled her stomach with her back and ass facing Lavender. Romilda’s pussy was very wet and she rubbed Lavender’s stomach with it while playing with her own ass cheeks and dancing to some unheard music. She would tease her asshole with a finger ever once in a while.

Lavender’s body was on fire with lust as her lover’s played with her. The smell of Hermione’s pussy still lingered around her nose as she watched the sexy caramel colored beauty undulate on her body. Romilda had filled out some more over the summer. Her breasts were still a 30 D but her hips had grown to 40 inches and her round ass had become a favorite of Lavender’s.

Lavender desperately wanted to get her tongue into Romilda. She had not known she had an ass fetish until Romilda had come into their lives. Ron’s thick cock, Tracey’s large breasts, Hermione’s tight pussy and Romilda’s fat ass were all she needed to make a feast. Tracy gave her clit a hard suck at the same time Romilda squeezed her ass around her finger and Lavender had her second orgasm.

Again they played with her body, drawing out her orgasm by teasing at her body. Then they shifted positions again. Ron stayed where he was, sucking and caressing Lavender’s hard nipple. Hermione settled between her mistress’s legs and started to and lick at her pussy. Lavender whimpered and Hermione was pleased. Each of them had their own technique when it came to eating pussy and she was proud of hers.

Romilda Settled at the abandoned breast and started to suck at it. She didn’t think it was cheating to keep playing with herself as she was very turned on from performing for Lavender. She pushed a finger back into her ass and slowly started to rock her hips to ride her own finger as she continued to suck on Lavender’s breast.

Tracey’s breast were already huge. She was only 5’3” tall but matched Susan’s massive 32E breasts. Capped by silver dollar sized areolas and long 1/2” nipples. Her entire breasts were very sensitive and she had cum before from just having Lavender scratching across them with a finger nail. She climbed on to Lavenders chest and allowed them to hang and rub against Lavender’s body.

She would lower herself so that the entire weight of her breasts would sit on Lavender and then slide them around. She would bring her assets close enough for Lavender to lick or bite at them and even allowed the overly aroused girl to suck on them.

Lavender did not last long under the simultaneous torture of Hermione’s skillful tongue, Ron and Romilda at her nipples and Tracey’s massive breasts. She had also been primed by two previous orgasms and when Tracey pinched her own nipples while arching her back to raise her breast higher, Lavender broke and shivered through her third orgasm.

It was Ron who settler on top of her chest next, but he palmed her breast, not allowing Romilda and Hermione to have them. He instead wrapped them around his thick 9” cock and started to slide his cock in between the valley of Lavender’s breasts.

His cock was long enough to reach her mouth but every time she tried to suck at the head he would pull it away from her. He did let her kiss his cock head and even lick it. His precum was flowing and lining her breast with lubrication and she was staring to become light headed from the smell of his musk.

Then she felt a second cock at the entrance of her pussy and saw that it was Tracey that was standing between her spread legs. She had activated her clit ring and was pushing a copy of Ron’s cock into her wet pussy. When the cock was fully seated Ron pushed his cock to Lavender’s mouth and finally allowed her to suck on the head of his cock.

Hermione had noticed that Romilda was fingering her own ass while sucking on Lavender’s breast. Since her master and mistress were occupied and she also had an itch to scratch, she activated her own piercing and sighed in pleasure as “Ron’s cock” pushed into her and a matching 9” phallus jutted proudly from her crotch.

Romilda had not been pierced yet but had enjoyed the toy before so she was prepared when she felt Hermione settle behind her and replace her finger with a thick realistic cock. She buried her head into the bed and sighed in pleasure. She had worked herself up dancing for Lavender and desperately needed the relief Hermione was giving her. She loved how compassionate her new sisters were as she had not even had to ask and someone was taking care of her need.

Lavender was climbing to her largest orgasm of the evening. Tracey was fucking her brutally the way she liked and Ron was manhandling her breasts as he squeezed them around his hard cock. She was sure they would be bruised in the morning. Then Ron grunted and she felt his cock swell against her chest and the heat in his balls spike.

She only had a split second to cry victory in her mind before 12 ounces of cum coated her mouth and face. It was thick like heavy cream and warm and tasted fabulous. Ron’s cum triggered her own. That triggered Tracey and when Tracy’s collected fluids spurted into Lavender she had a second orgasm in the middle of her first.

Even with Ron’s heavy weight on top of her, her body bucked as the multiple orgasm ravaged her in the most amazing way. When it passed, Ron fed his still hard cock into her mouth and she happily sucked it clean. Hermione and Romilda re-adjusted so that Romilda could clean Lavender’s face with her tongue while still getting her ass fucked by Hermione.

The night continued form there until an exhausted group collapsed with the new “Guardian of Hogwarts” still at their center. Lavender went to sleep happy and sore and fully satisfied. She decided to forgive Harry as she didn’t have the energy to go yell at him.

\---

…End Flashback

Lavender’s emergence in the Great Hall for breakfast brought all conversation to a stop. The garters that Lavender wore were on the lower part of her thighs putting them on full display for staff and student alike. She drew her wand and twirled it before re-holstering it and sauntering to the table. Minerva knew why she had done that. Wearing a garter belt as she was doing was a blatant disregard for the uniform policy. Whoever had drawn up the rules had underestimated how industrious young people could be. The rule only demanded that undergarments not be shown.

Well, Lavender had just walked into the Great Hall with her undergarments showing. That is until she drew her wand and demonstrated that she was only wearing a “decorative wand holster”. Thigh holsters had fallen out of favor when Minerva was a teenager but it was a surprise to no one that by lunch that day lace thigh wand holsters had become a fashion trend.

**…Hogwarts Gates, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Rubeus arrived silently. It was early enough for him to eat breakfast with the school even though he was not expected to arrive until 8 am. He was excited about his first day as a professor and wanted to check the pens as well as the outdoor classroom he had set up. Before entering the castle grounds he vanished and re-appeared again.

Apparition, to him, was the greatest of magical abilities. And now that he could do it he took every opportunity teleport himself. Both Amelia and Mytsi had banned him from doing it in the house, mostly because he would sneak up on them constantly. His giant blood allowed him to aparate silently, something that was disorienting for people when his ten foot tall frame would suddenly appear.

Unlike the night before he brought Norbert with him, petting his snout when he fully materialized after leaving Hagrid’s chest. The creature was not going to be part of the day’s lesson but had become a constant companion to him. Fang had abandoned him for Amelia and now accompanied her to her office where he would sit by her fire all day. Sometimes he thought the dog had fallen deeper in love with Amelia than he had.

With a large property, they had been able to reclaim Fluffy as well and the three headed dog had gravitated toward Mytsi. The Vampiress could be found riding on the creature’s heads often times. A vampire on the back of a dog that legend said guarded the underworld had a profound effect on a lot of people and both Mytsi and Fluffy loved it as they walked around the magical neighborhood.

For Rubeus, he had found another soul mate in his drake. Everyone knew how much he loved dragons and the drakes were the perfect domesticated version. He patted Norbert’s head again, and the two moved and entered the school.

Most people described Giants as lumbering but perhaps that was due to their massive size. Rubeus’ movement would be described as predatory. He didn’t have the grace of a large cat though, it was closer to a bear. He had just finished checking the pens and was heading to his classroom when he was met by the Headmaster, Minerva, Amelia and a group of Aurors.

He thought it funny that it had only been a little over four months previous that a similar group met him. He looked at Amelia and chuckled that it was a different girlfriend this time. Despite the serious looks on everyone’s face, including Amelia’s, he was not worried. He took a moment to relish the feeling of security and assuredness he now had before asking. “What’s wrong?”

It was Amelia that answered. “There are a group of giants just outside the Hogwarts wards… And they’re asking for you…By name.” Rubeus’ eyebrows raised at that. No one imagined that the Giants that had crossed the train tracks were heading for Hogwarts. They rarely came out of the mountains much less across the channel to England. And the fact they knew him was definitely odd. He made a “lead on” gesture and he and Norbert settled next to Amelia as they all started walking into the forest. 


	12. Fee Fi Fo Fum

**…Forbidden Forest, Outside the Hogwarts’ Ward Boundary**

Aranir and her two companions had arrived at the school. They could all feel the pressure of the powerful wards less than fifty meters in front of them. Aranir walked up them and pounded her fist against the invisible barrier. She was not trying to break the ward, she was just announcing her presence.

The way wards reacted to giants was another in the long list of questions she hoped to research and find answers to. No matter the purpose of a ward, giants could pound against it as if it was a wall. Even passive wards, whose purpose was not meant to stop people but rather monitor them, giants could concentrate and pound against them.

And with enough pounding, any ward would collapse under the weight of giants pounding against them. In the days that giants were recruited for wars and various battles, giants would just pound against the wards of an enemy encampment until the whole thing collapsed. The durability that their size offered them meant they could stand in the open and shake off most forms of attacks, magical or muggle.

That was not Aranir’s purpose. She doubted her entire colony could muster the strength to collapse the wards in front of her. She estimated it would take at least five full colonies to do that, which was impressive. No one could get that many giant colonies to work together.

Suddenly a small gold bird and a house elf appeared on the other side of the ward boundary. She figured that they had arrived to find out what she wanted and so said “My name is Aranir, I and my fellow travelers seek out Rubeus Hagrid.” The tiny creatures looked at her a moment before vanishing.

In short order, a group of people were looking at her, none of them the person she had asked to see, and were peppering her with questions. She expected a bit of panic when they arrived and was just glad that the worst-case scenario of finding a person eager to “shoot first and ask questions later” had not occurred. Still she was annoyed that no one wanted to get the person she had asked for.

**…Office of the Minister, Ministry of Magic, London, UK**

Amelia was sure that she would retire after one term in office. Not because the work was too daunting, but rather the opposite. She was ridiculously bored. She was in the process of raising the standard of efficiency for the Ministry of Magic to what was in the DMLE but unlike when she was a department head, as Minister, she was not able to be as hands on as she liked.

She made sure to visit departments randomly to make sure her orders were being executed as she intended but the day to day work of straightening out the Ministry was left to various underlings. She missed getting her hands dirty and she was bothered that in exchange for the tedium of the job she had given up the ability to know all of what Harry Potter and his cohorts were up to. She was sure they had more fun than the ministry.

She looked over at Fang who seemed to relish the absolute lack of activity that surrounded the office and wondered if perhaps the animal would not make a better Minister of Magic. She chuckled to herself at that thought. If nothing else she at least got to enjoy the shock and we she inspired as she walked through the ministry.

The tailored set of robes she wore each day were made to be in keeping with her personality. Even though the only change she had made was to make them fit her form exactly. Since her form was 6’5” of mouthwateringly feminine curves, and the fact that she actually stood 7’ tall because of the heeled boots she always wore; she drew all eyes to her when she moved through the building.

She laughed as she thought of the open stares of desire she got from many of the men and rubbed her stomach were her morning’s fun was still digesting. If only they knew she was ruined for all normal human men. “Women too” she thought as she recalled what her girlfriend had done to her.

\---

**…** **Flashback (that Morning)**

**…** **The Dragon** **’** **s Nest, Wiltshire, England**

Mytsi had woken up horny. It didn’t take long for their normal sexy morning routine to become outrageous. Amelia had just been able to send off a Patronus to say that she would be running 2 hours behind schedule before her sexy vampire girlfriend had attacked.

Normally, Amelia would wake up first. Since she was the only one with a real job, Mytsi would not complain when she would suck Rubeus’s cock into her mouth to claim his first cum of the day. In all honesty, watching a still slightly sleepy Amelia move on auto pilot to claim Rubeus’s hard cock in her mouth was something Mytsi found very sexy.

Mytsi would normally spread her own legs and finger her pussy while she watched Amelia wake up their boyfriend with her mouth. If he was being particularly stubborn about waking up, Mytsi would suck one of his orange-sized balls into her mouth to help motivate him.

If he was an early riser her would, instead, use his own large fingers to replace her own. Mytsi had no idea which she preferred, sucking on his balls or having his large finger sliding back and forth over her opening.

When Rubeus inevitable came and dumped his first gallon of cum for the day into Amelia’s empty stomach, she would move to Mytsi and share the last mouthful she had held back with her girlfriend. Being fed cum by Amelia in the morning was definitely on the list Mytsi’s favorite things.

The list was long as she also loved the occasions when Amelia would release a cute belch after having her stomach filled. Or the times she couldn’t catch it all in time and some would leak out her mouth and unto her breasts. Or when it would bubble out her nose.

After getting her share Mytsi would watch as her sexy and naked girlfriend would leave their large bed and limp to the bathroom for a shower. On a good day Rubeus’ dried cum would still be visible on her thigh or even better a glob of his cum would leak from her pussy or asshole as she walked to bathroom.

Her raw sexiness and used body always got Rubeus horny in the morning and he would drag Mytsi over his re-hardened cock and push into her wet pussy. Or even better into her ass. Even better than that was when he made her ride him reverse cowgirl so she could see when a naked and wet Amelia came out of the bathroom.

That morning, all of the above had happened. Mytsi got to suck Rubeus balls and he moved her so he could stroke her pussy with his large fingers at the same time. When he blew his load into her sleepy mouth almost a full cup leaked from her mouth unto her breasts and a bubble of cum grew from her left nostril.

Amelia had added a couple new wrinkles that instantly joined Mytsi’s list when she scooped the cum from her large breast and into her mouth before kissing the vampire and pushing a mouth full of warm creamy half-giant cum into her mouth. Amelia squeezed Mytsi’s breast at the same time as the kiss, and pinched her nipple hard.

The small orgasm that generated in Mytsi was amplified when Rubeus decided to add his own wrinkles and drew her body to him before Amelia got out of the bed. Mytsi got to watch Amelia’s face cloud with lust and desire as the Minister of magic stared at her asshole being slowly stretched open by Rubeus’s huge cock.

He pushed into her at an agonizing and wonderfully slow pace, and Amelia eyes never left where Mytsi’s body was being invaded by Rubeus’s huge cock. When she was completely seated on his full 17 inch length, the intensity of Amelia’s look and the torturous tingles that his slow pace had left along the entire length of her asshole and intestine caused Mytsi to vibrate through a powerful orgasm.

Her body was still randomly twitching when she opened her eyes just in time to see Amelia lick her pussy juice from the bed before kissing her hard clit. She groaned at the sexiness of it all. Rubeus’s cock was still buried in her ass when Amelia walked to the shower.

Dried cum was on her thigh and as she walked, some of the cum Rubeus had deposited in her pussy the night before oozed out and hung for a second in the center of the gap between her thighs before falling and sliding down the left one.

Mytsi felt Rubeus’ cock pulse inside her ass due the sexy vision. When the shower came on Rubeus grabbed her hips and started to fuck her hard and fast. Lifting her only about six inches of his cock before plunging back into her. The feeling of being fucked while remaining stuffed full of cock was indescribable and already on her list of favorite things.

She looked up when a refreshed Amelia walked out of the bathroom. Mytsi did not know what Amelia saw in her eyes but she shot off a patronus to say she would be late just before Mytsi’s magic wrapped around her and pulled her to the bed. Amelia’s legs were spread and her pussy flew right to Mytsi’s mouth who started to eat her pussy with the same level of raw passion that Rubeus’ was using to continue to fuck her ass.

Amelia should have known. Too many unusual things had happened that morning and after watching Rubeus’s huge cock slowly sinking into Mytsi’s ass it had taken all of her will power to go to the shower. She had just calmed herself down and convinced herself she could make it to work when Mytsi’s eyes caught hers and she knew she was lost.

She didn’t know where her wand was as she dropped it after sending her message. She really didn’t care as Mytsi’s tongue was playing her pussy like an instrument. She still had Rubeus load in her stomach and could still taste his cum in her mouth. She arched her back as the Mytsi’s tongue danced around her pussy and clit.

Then the sex demon, as Amelia thought of her now, traced her tongue out of the bottom of her pussy and across the small valley of pleasurable sensations that led to her asshole and then the vampire pushed her long tongue into Amelia’s ass and her pussy ejaculated.

Amelia road out her orgasm with Mytsi’s long tongue still buried in her ass and wiggling around. Then she felt it pull from her and start to like up the clear viscous fluid that had squirted from her pussy. She was just starting to come down from her orgasm when Mytsi ruined her for all other women.

Mytsi was losing herself to the pleasure caused by Rubeus’s cock stroking in her ass. She had already moved through 4 orgasms of her own and the last one had come at the exact same time as Amelia’s. She was licking at Amelia’s tasty cum and climbing to what would be a powerful climax. It hit and she lost control of herself. Her fangs extended and she bit Amelia’s pussy, nicking her clit.

It was a shallow bite but the Amelia’s entire body shut down from an overload of pleasure and she fell unconscious still floating on Mytsi’s magic. She would not notice when she fell to the bed because Mytsi lost consciousness as well as the orgasm she experienced finally sapped her strength and concentration.

**…** **End Flashback**

\---

She was drawn from her reminiscing when excitement arrived to disrupt her boredom. It arrived in the form of two red paper airplanes that flew into her office and settled on her desk. One of the first standard operating procedures she had instituted throughout the building was the color-coded letters. Each department organized information on a green, yellow, red scale.

Green information or requests could be handled by whomever received it and be filed away directly. Yellow level would also be handled and filed by the recipient but a copy of the initial request and resolution would be sent to that person’s supervisor. Red level items required the supervisor to give final approval or decision making. Each supervisor up the chain would repeat the Green, Yellow, Red method.

She had implemented the practice in the DMLE and now people could see the multi-colored paper airplanes flying all over the ministry. Most were yellow or red as the green ones rarely needed to be sent to another department. The red was not as common as yellow and meant a problem had arisen that someone didn’t know how to handle, which was not as typical as some would think.

The Minister’s office almost exclusively received green planes. But Amelia had set up a second system within the broader one. Every department knew that if certain types of events of certain people were mentioned in a report, that she was to be sent a red envelope in addition to the normal practice. She would never interfere with a department but politics was a dynamic game and being aware of things that could cause problems or scandal was part of that game. As a good politician, it was important that she not be caught flat footed when an issue came up.

It was funny, then, that she received two red flags about the same event. The first was about the possible international incident developing as a group of giants appeared outside the Hogwarts wards after forcing the Hogwarts train to stop the previous evening and seem to be looking for political asylum.

She had been made aware of the track crossing incident but like most others did not think the ultimate destination of the creatures had been Hogwarts. The second was a personal flag about the fact that the giants had requested Professor Rubeus Hagrid as a negotiator.

Fed up with the monotony and concluding that she was running out of patience with doing the politically smart thing she decided that she would rather give up her position as Minister of Magic than leave Rubeus to face this new issue alone. She rose and decided that she would go.

As she walked she realized that she could justify her presence as she was the primary diplomat for the British Magical world in her position as Minister. She sent a quick Patronus message to Mytsi telling her what she knew so far and informing her girlfriend that she would go to Rubeus and let her know what was going on when she knew. Then she gathered her guards, her administrative assistant and a pool reporter before leaving for Hoggsmeade to join the Sentient Being division head, Bertha Jorkins.

**…Forbidden Forest, Outside the Hogwarts’ Ward Boundary**

Amelia sighed in frustration as she arrived on the scene. She should not have been surprised considering the person involved but she knew that she had to take charge of the situation before it got out of hand. Three giants were sitting on various large stones looking on in curiosity and Amelia could not help wondering what they thought of the sight. It was well known that giants were combative and argumentative and she wondered if what was happening was, actually, good diplomacy despite looking foolish to her eyes.

Across from the giants, a group of men were having a fierce argument. Despite the numbers the argument only had two sides. On one side, alone, was Albus Dumbledore and on the other was a squad of eight Aurors. The headmaster was trying to convince the Aurors to leave as he believed the giants were school business, especially as they were looking for one of his professors.

The Aurors were pointing out that not only were the giants not on the Hogwarts grounds, it didn’t matter as their presence represented an issue that was within the remit of the DMLE to handle. Amelia nodded at her Aurors position, proud that they had not been intimidated or awestruck by the great Albus Dumbledore.

She remembered the Auror from her time as head of the DMLE and took a moment to tell her assistant to send a note to Rufus Scrimgeour and Morgan Nicholson complementing them on running a tight ship and mentioning that she was impressed by the lead Auror’s professionalism in the face of Albus Dumbledore.

Giants used to be under the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Sentient Being Division; but Amelia moved the entire department to the DMLE. It was a simple move that had by itself resolved twenty percent of the issues they had internationally regarding how Britain dealt with other magical races.

She held back Bertha, to allow the reporter that was traveling with her to get some good quotes. Making herself known would just cause Albus to go into full politic mode. She enjoyed tweaking the older mage as much as possible. It was well known that the Dumbledores and Longbottoms had become political enemies and while she could not take a side publicly, she could allow him rope to hang himself. When the Auror final indicated that he had already sent a report to the ministry, Amelia stepped forward as she could see that Albus had gone from condescending indulgence to actual anger.

“We are here.” Amelia announced as she led the small troupe into the clearing. She smirked when she saw that she had caught the old man by surprise with her presence. “Amelia, to what do we owe the pleasure?” Albus started.  Amelia gestured for Bertha to step forward and engage with the giants before turning to the headmaster and saying. “I’m just here to watch, Al” She smirked when she saw the anger flash in his eyes at how she addressed him.

His face became hard and he said “Minister, as I was telling the officer here, the ministry need not get involved with this as the creatures are here for a family visit.” Amelia did not have time to crow over forcing him to use her title before the words registered. “Family?” she said.

The headmaster smirked in triumph. “Yes, the gentleman over there is Professor Hagrid’s brother.” His smirk fell from his face when instead of backing off, Amelia smiled brightly and turned to the giants who were speaking with the head of the Sentient Being division. “Excuse me!” She said, “What is your name, I will go fetch Rubeus while you finish your conversation with our diplomat.”

The surprised giants turned to the woman who the “diplomat” had told them was the Minister of Magic and the male giant said “Grawp”. The three were further surprised when she announced that she was not only the Minister of Magic, but was in a relationship with Rubeus and that she was sure he would be excited to meet his brother. She handed them back to Bertha before turning and walking past the headmaster toward the school with her Auror guards trailing her.

She felt the wards start to weigh her down before vanishing and stopped to look at the fuming headmaster. They stared at each other for a full minute. Amelia was surprised he would think to turn the wards against her. She wasn’t sure if the pressure she felt was a warning or a slip of control on the headmaster’s part but it did not matter. His action would justify anything she did in retaliation, especially since she had a reporter there as a witness.

After an intense minute where the smirk never left her face, the headmaster transformed into his grandfatherly persona and said brightly “Let us go and see if the Professor is around?” before moving to the front of the group and leading them toward the castle. She was impressed that he maintained his composure when she offhandedly introduced the pool reporter in her group. She could see the corner of his eyes tense though and she mentally patted herself on the back.

Thirty minutes later, Rubeus was walking next to Amelia, with Norbert trailing them, as they made their way back to the location that the giants had settled. She had quickly explained to him that one of the giants was claiming to be his brother and the half-giant had to admit that he was excited to find a connection to that side of his family. He idly wondered if his mother was still alive and whether he wanted to meet her.

They arrived at the edge of the wards and Rubeus had to admit that the sight was amazing. He understood why some people reacted to him the way they did. The giants stood at 20 or 25 feet, with the obvious male as the tallest. He had studied giants extensively, to understand his own history and because of his love of magical races. These giants were obviously small, in giant terms, as giants typically grew to above 30 feet in height.

The four beings were staring at Norbert and Rubeus decided it was probably time to introduce himself. “Hello, I am Professor Rubeus Hagrid, I heard that you are looking for me.” The giants all turned their attention from the tiny winged creature and looked at the man that was the aim of their mission.

The three giants looked at each other, unsure how to start. Getting there had been their focus and they never thought of what they would say. Grawp decided that since the plan was his, he should explain. “I am Grawp” he began. “We escaped our colony after we were attacked and…” Grawp paused as the grief returned to him. He took a breath and said. “Our mother was killed.”

Amelia moved instantly to Rubeus’ side and took his large hands in her own. She could tell that the news shocked him and he was having trouble sorting out his feelings. She spoke for him and said “I am sorry for your loss, but as you know, Rubeus hasn’t had contact with his mother in many years. Please tell us what happened and why you came here?”

Rubeus could only manage a nod in agreement with Amelia’s words. Aranir told the story of as Grawp was equally tongue tied after speaking the tragedy out loud. The tale was harrowing and it was obvious that after their long journey the trio was emotionally spent. “I will show you mother’s journal” Grawp said weekly.

Rubeus was not quite sure how to respond.  Before he could, a large boulder crashed into the clearing where they were all standing. Aranir, who had been sitting quite demurely on a hill rose quickly and turned. “Giants?” It was clear that she was surprised that they had been chased so far. She had thought once they left Eastern Europe the chase would have ended.

Albus Dumbledore showed that he still thought himself to be a light wizard and invited everyone, including the four visiting giants, inside the ward line for protection. Everyone moved quickly as six additional boulders came soaring through the air, following the first.

Once safely inside the ward line the entire group watched as boulders collided with the ward before falling harmlessly to the ground. Everyone’s eyes widened as a horde of 30 giants appeared through the trees. They rushed toward the group, who all stood in stunned silence, and crashed into the ward barrier. Amelia cast a Sonorous Charm on herself and started to yell to try and gain the attention of the massive beings.

It said a lot for the new discipline of the Aurors that no one panicked. The lead Auror had already sent out a Patronus about the situation and the Auror rapid response team had already arrived behind the giant line and was setting up a perimeter. The Hogwarts wards and the Hogsmeade wards kept the situation isolated and as long as the giants didn’t move toward the muggle world, Amelia was allowed to try to make contact and de-escalate the situation.

The lead Auror was feeding this operational information to Amelia quietly as she continued to try to calm the giants and ask to speak to their leader. After a moment Aranir said “Excuse me Madam, but I am pretty sure they can’t get through these wards but they won’t talk till they are sure they can’t. After they satisfy themselves they will be willing to talk.”

Amelia turned to the, surprisingly, well-spoken female giant and cancelled the Sonorous Charm before saying “Well thank you. I am very sure they won’t be able to get through so while we wait them out, do you have any idea what is happening?” The Aurors remained focused on the giants as their fists pounded uselessly against the wards. The aggressive males could not cross the boundary and their closed hands just created small bright spots on the ward dome as the fists connected.

Aranir, Grawp and Digi all looked at each other worriedly. They had downplayed the fact that the main factions in the colony had been trying to take control of them due to their intelligence. They weren’t trying to keep it secret, it just seemed unimportant compared to their desperate need to get away to save Grawp and the sadness from the loss of Fridwulfa.

Aranir sighed and admitted that she and Degi had become the prize in battle within the colony due to their intelligence and that Grawp had been slated for death because even though he was intelligent, no one wanted a male that could not be mated with.

The small group also confirmed that they recognized the males banging against the ward as members of her colony, but were all honestly surprised that they had been followed for so long and so far. They had figured that with all of them gone, the colony would have gone back to the traditional methods of choosing a Gurg.

No one noticed the headmaster as he made a few quick swishes with his wand. Nor were they able to see the diary in his pocket glow briefly. He managed to keep his face grandfatherly but he had just thought of plan to both weaken Amelia’s popularity and perhaps regain Rubeus’ loyalty. He would have to play both sides but that was something he was skilled at already.

Rubeus showed that he still had a very open heart and claimed his brother as family and promised the refuges a place on his newly acquired estate. Realizing he should have discussed it with Amelia first he looked at her chagrinned. She smiled and told him “of course your family is welcome”.

She turned to Bertha who confirmed that free migration of giants was covered by the ICW treaties as long as they didn’t pose a threat. Having Rubeus provide an area meant that they could settle without issue. Albus smiled because it was those exact laws he had told Justin to use to create problems for the minister.

Amelia smiled at her boyfriend and both she and Aranir shared a smile as the brothers moved away from the serious discussion to get to know each other. Aranir was very happy that their primary goal had worked out. They had a place to settle and Grawp had connected with his brother. Now she only had to figure out what to do about the members of her colony that followed them.

Bertha Jorkins, found the prospect of a genius giantess fascinating and took over the conversation with Aranir to discuss what she could and should do once they had worked out her place. Amelia left them when Bertha started talking about helping Aranir in her research. She went to stand with the other giantess, Degi.

It was obvious she was not as smart as Aranir but was definitely not stupid and she had a pleasant conversation with her. It was clear the giantess had feelings for Rubeus’ brother and the two bonded over their happiness for the reunion of the brothers.

Albus looked on pleased with the plan he had come up with. He was not able to read Justin’s replies in his journal but he had been learning to trust the intelligent young man. The journal had actually been Justin’s idea. With Albus’ self-imposed exile from the Wizengamot, Justin wanted away to secretly communicate with his father that didn’t involve a high traffic of mail back and forth.

The connected journals had been the answer. It was actually an old school prank item that students would use to send notes to one another. It had fallen out of favor in the school but served their purposes. When Albus was able to check later he would be pleased to see his son had understood the plan immediately and was working to get the news of the giants at Hogwarts to particular members without having them connected to the leak.

The “attack” was likely to take up the entire morning and Rubeus did not want to miss his first class. He promised his brother and his friends that he would return and quickly kissed Amelia before returning to his outdoor classroom. He had not been very nervous about teaching but with the excitement of his newly discovered family and the oddness of the giants attacking the wards, the class was likely to be a breeze.

**…Care of Magical Creatures (CoMC) Classroom, Grounds, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The class was Gryffindor and Slytherin and Rubeus called the role taking notice of the students who would likely cause him trouble. He was surprised that the list was relatively small as the Slytherins had been effectively calmed with the firing of Severus Snape.

“Does everyone have their books” he stated with a chuckle. He was rewarded with a near unanimous groan as everyone pulled out their books. Rubeus had them all hold the book out in front of them and smiled at the various methods students had used to keep the book closed.

Options from belts to spell-o-tape to one industrious muggleborn in Gryffindor who used what Remus recognized as a wooden vice. He was pleased to see that some students had nothing holding the book closed and were instead holding their books like a pet. He was doubly pleased that there were students from both houses holding the book as such.

He did notice that all the students holding their books were part of Harry Potter’s circle of friends but ignored that and instead took the opportunity to distribute points openly. Feeling he had successfully shown himself to be fair in his awarding of points he asked Daphne Greengrass to explain how she calmed her book.

The girl had used ribbon to play with the book till it calmed and then fed it a dilution of ink and water. It was an ingenuous method and the new Professor awarded additional points to the girl. The rest of the students with their books unwrapped shared similar stories and Professor Hagrid awarded additional points for each one.

“The commonality, if you haven’t guessed, is that the Monster book of Monsters, has been charmed to act as a class XX magical creature” the professor began. “Similar creatures in this category are Puffskeins, Owls and Grindylows. The quick way to calm your book, that no one mentioned is to stroke the spine in the same way you might a cat. Go ahead” he concluded.

The large man waited as the members of the class who had their books wrapped or tied each undid the binding and stroked the books spine. When each student had a calm book, Professor Hagrid gave them points. He went on to explain that by the time of the O.W.L.s he expected them to be able to identify a wide range of magical creatures and be able to identify the likely classification of unidentified magical creatures.

Half the class time was used in the introduction and using the book as an example of how to begin to domesticate a wild class XX magical creature. Then he taught the class a spell that would reset the books charms and cause the book to act again as it if did not know them.

For homework, he wanted them to reset the book and try to find a new method to calm it that had not been mentioned in class then write twelve inches of parchment as a summery. With mischievous smile, he promised extra credit for the most interesting failure.

“Now, wait here. I want to introduce you to someone.” The professor left and returned with a creature that had many of the students staring in wonder. Harry had Hippogriffs in his personal menagerie but that was unusual so the look of wonder on everyone else’s faces was appropriate.  They all listened as the professor talked about the class XXX creature and how to handle him.

Harry volunteered to go first and successfully got the animal to bow back at him before returning to his spot. Before Professor Hagrid could choose another student, Theodore Nott strode forward. Without preamble, he went up to the beast expecting the animal to submit to him due to his family’s affinity. Unfortunately for the stupid boy the hippogriff was not on Nott land nor did the boy really have any control of the family affinity to call his own despite what his father had him believing on their own property.

“Buckbeak!” the Professor screamed as the animal lunged at the arrogant Slytherin. The professor’s strength and quick reaction, likely saved the boy’s life but he was still nicked on his arm. The students had been loving the class up to this point and the professor, despite being huge, had been great.

They learned why it was not wise to underestimate anyone as the normally calm half-giant exploded in anger. He took 50 points from the Slytherin which was likely more than the boy had since points were individual now and gave him a month of detention before sending him to the hospital wing.

Like a switch the professor returned to normal and calmed the agitated creature before allowing the rest of the class to have a turn and everyone successfully got the animal to bow. Before dismissing the class Professor Hagrid, promised any who wanted could come and get to fly on Buckbeak, if they wrote sixteen inches of parchment about hippogriffs. The paper would not count for any credit.

**…** **Marauder Manor, Marauder Estates, Devon**

Remus’ pack was in Stephanie’s office at the Academy discussing some of the day to day happenings around his property and in Jamestown. Stephanie was speaking in glowing terms about the academy. The planning phase was soon to come to an end and they were ahead of schedule. In fact, according to Stephanie, all that was left was to give the school a proper name.

After discussing various members of society that everyone thought might be worthy of honoring, Amir suggested that they keep it simpler in the tradition of most military schools around the world. That is how they agreed on The Packs Academy of Military Science and Technology. Remus thought it had a ring of dignity.

The school year would begin on the first Monday in August each year. The first term would end on the last Friday in November. Second term would start on the first Monday in January and the year would conclude on the last Friday in June.

The school had expanded its scope and was now an institution that offered primary through mastery programs. The first 7 years would be the Lycan equivalent of Hogwarts and the Wayward School. It would teach Lycan children from around age 10 till 17. The school would have two sides, the Magical Institute and the Mundane Institute as Lycans did not necessarily perform magic but in either case was run like a muggle military school.

After completion of the first 7 years, students would then move to the Crucible year. In early planning, they had thought to have different versions of the crucible dependent on whether a student wanted to be a Soldier or a Builder but that had been scrapped. Every Lycan would be a soldier first. As such the Crucible year was a requirement of every Lycan.

After completing the final grueling year students would graduate and then be able to move on to mastery options. They could stay as soldiers, and join one of two Lycan military branches; Infantry or Intelligence. The other option was to move to the mastery program that offered all the magical subjects plus the craftsman option.

Remus watched Stephanie as she made her presentation. She was the Commandant of the Academy and was in uniform. The Lycan dress had gone through some minor updates and her uniform reflected that. As was typical of Lycans, her feet were uncovered and she stood on their pads.

She wore a tight pair of tan pants, similar to riding breeches that hugged her body like a cat suit, and her entire calves were wrapped in black leather that looked as if she were wearing riding boots to match the style of the pants. Around her waist wrapped three times was a sash that knotted on her left hip with the two ends hanging down to her knee.

The sash was red to indicate she had completed the Crucible and the last 6-inch area of both ends had a complex pattern embroidered in it that identified her rank as a Brigadier. On her right hip pinned to the sash was a two inch badge that held the shield of the academy, a seated wolf in front of a super moon.

Her top was the female version of the uniform top that all serving Lycan’s wore. Her right shoulder was exposed and the shirt cut from her left shoulder to beneath her right armpit, covering her breasts. It tucked into her pants and was held by the red sash about her waist. The left side had a sleeve that extended to her wrist.

The top was made of the same stiff tan material as her pants and clung to her body in the same way. The left sleeve of the uniform was made out of tight polished stainless-steel chain mail that indicated she was infantry (brushed nickel meaning Intelligence). Pinned over her left breast was a plate with the name Marauder written on it. Beneath it was two rows of service ribbons. She wore a silver 4-inch band on her wrist that identified her as the Alpha Bitch of her Pack.

Amir was dressed the same except the embroidered pattern on the red sash at his hip identified him as a Colonel. The shirt he wore cut from his left shoulder all the way to his right hip leaving one of his well-defined pecks exposed.  Similar to Stephanie he had his clan name on his left chest with his service ribbons below them, though he had three rows. He wore a gold band on his wrist that identified him as the Beta of his Pack.

They had both, along with Jason and Remus, been awarded their various medals during their crucible. They had been part of the protection detail for Mytsi during her jaunt into Vampire territory and had led or planned missions based on the intelligence that Kavita had provided. Their ranks had been gained through a combination of training and necessity but every medal had been earned on the battlefield.

Jason stood at the door. Unlike when operating in his civilian life, he was in his Lycan form and not his wolf form. He wore a matching uniform to Amir’s. The only difference being the badge that indicated he was in the 1st Battalion, A Company. His rank was Captain and he was commanding officer of the Company also known as Unit 1.

He had four rows of ribbons and was taking the “long road” of promotion and would likely one day be the Commandant of the Academy if not General of the entire Lycan Militia. He was sent over to present to Remus the progress in the clandestine war against the Vampires.

When the meeting ended, everyone left leaving Remus and his beautiful Alpha Bitch alone. She had not noticed the room had completely emptied until she felt Remus press against her back. “Remus, I’m at work” she tried weekly. He shot a locking spell at the door and bit her neck.

\---

Remus’ teeth piercing her neck drove Stephanie wild. Her nails scratched into the surface of her desk and her eyes flashed yellow. Remus had claimed dominance over her and it had forced an instinctual feeling of submission to run through her. The feeling of submission triggered her pleasure centers and her panties soaked. Unbidden and without her conscious control a low moaning growl rumbled from her throat.

Remus kept his mouth attached to her neck and reached up and pulled her top down, exposing her entire upper body and trapping her left arm in her sleeve. She raised her free hand and grabbed his head hold it against her neck where his tongue licked at the small trail of blood that leaked from where his teeth pierced her skin.

He was pumping The Lycan toxin into her body and it was causing a slight burning sensation as it travelled through her nervous system. Since she was already a Lycan the feeling was like erotic lightening. She was the only person he did this to and the fact that she was special only made her already excited pussy wetter.

Claws grew from his fingers as he partially transformed and he used them to grab her large E cup breasts and squeezed them hard. Another submissive moan/growl forced its way out as she felt his sharp claws dig into her skin. She pressed her ass against the pulsing bulge pressing against her and marveled at the materials ability to hold back the cock of the monster that was mauling her.

He released her neck and breasts and she barely noticed her body healing itself because she was pushed face down against her own desk. Then she felt his sharp claw again as it slid between her spread legs and cut the crotch out of her pants.

She didn’t know how he controlled it enough to only cut her pants and the silk panties she wore beneath them and not tear into her skin but he did and she felt her soaked pussy flutter as it was exposed to the air.

She felt her Alpha’s hands rub her ass before he grabbed both sides of her split seem and pulled. He ripped her pants almost completely off her body and she felt the cool air of the office blow across her entire nether regions.

Remus took a moment to admire the perfect ass of his prime lover. It was heart shaped and firm. Athletic without being too muscular and soft to the touch. He ran his hands all over it, allowing his thumb to tease at her rear entrance. He felt powerful when it caused her to whimper. He ran his hands between her legs and played at her drenched cunt.

He loved how wet she became and loved the syrupy clear wetness that her pussy secreted almost on his command. He used the slippery fluid that now coated his hand to push a finger into her ass. Her ass flexed and then wobbled in response and he heard her breath catch and then a shiver ran through her body.

He lowered himself behind her and spread her cheeks with his hands. “Alpha, please!” he heard her beg needily just before he pushed his tongue into her ass. Her Alpha’s tongue pushing into her ass caused an instant orgasm in Stephanie’s body.

He regularly used her body for his own pleasure. Her pussy, ass and mouth barely had time to recover before he was pushing his huge cock into her again and yet she still responded uncontrollably whenever he used her again.

She had felt his long dog-like tongue squirming in her ass and pussy just that morning and yet the feeling of it sliding into her again set her off like a stick of dynamite. His tongue touched something deep in her body and another orgasm hit her hard and her body and pussy convulsed and her own clawed hand scratched a deep gauge into her desk.

Remus feasted on Stephanie’s ass. Magical charms allowed for the removal of everything unpleasant from her rare entry and left just the delicious flavor of her body. It was slightly different than her pussy and never failed to make his already hard cock twitch in desperate anticipation.

His tongue squirmed its way out of her ass, pausing occasionally to tickle, lick or massage a particularly sensitive spot along the way. He kept a firm grip on his lover’s ass so that her bucking and convulsions would not disturb his deliberate pace.

When his tongue came free, he licked against her ass hole tickling the sensitive group of nerves at her opening and causing another tired moan to escape from her. Then another when his tongue trailed across the junction between her now fluttering asshole and her dripping pussy.

He repeated his actions on her pussy, pushing his thick tongue all the way into her box and using it to lick and stimulate various groupings of nerves. Stephanie was losing her mind as her Alpha and the true love of her life forced her body to experience pleasure after pleasure. It didn’t always come as an orgasm but was just a string a wonderful, sexual, and erotic feelings that left her desperate for the thick cock she knew would be the coup de grace of his usage of her body.

Her legs thrashed and her hip rocked and she could only manage a repeated refrain of “please, Alpha. Please, Alpha”. Instead he forced her desire, pleasure and need to climb even hire when he returned to her ass again. Only his strong hands kept her in place as her body clawed against the wood of her desk and she tried to move her body to ease the now uncontrollable need for him to finish her off.

Haven driven her to edge of madness Remus stood quickly and put his hard cock against her pussy and pushed himself into her. 12” of cock pushed all the way into Stephanie’s hot pussy. His tongue had coaxed her pussy to tighten up around it and it was not prepared for the 6” girth of his cock.

Stephanie’s body froze in the shock of his cock forcing her pussy open again. Every surface of the inside of her pussy seemed to be pressed against his hard veiny flesh and her pussy re-flooded itself in response to the invader.

Remus relished the tight feeling of Stephanie’s pussy wrapped around his cock for a moment. Then just as she started to react to the shock of his cock stretching her unprepared pussy, he started to pull out and her body started to shake. Undaunted, Remus pushed back into his bitch’s pussy and started steady long strokes into her body, speeding up after ever thrust.

Stephanie’s mind was only barely hanging on to consciousness as wave after wave of pleasure racked her body. She had no control of her body at all and could barely force herself to breathe properly. Her body was covered in thin sheen of sweat and her nipples, which had been hard from the beginning, started to ache.

Eventually her body gave out and she passed out. She wasn’t sure how long she had blacked out for but when she came back to awareness it was because Remus had pulled out of her used pussy and had sank his cock into her ass. She screamed as she experienced an anally induced orgasm and her pussy ejaculated clear viscous fluid unto the floor.

The tightening of her ass was finally enough for Remus in he started to pump his cum into Stephanie’s ass. He knew he usually came about a pint because Michelle had started to collect it to drink when she was thirsty and he wasn’t around. “Milking” him had become one of her and Blanche’s favorite activities.

He pulled his cock from his exhausted lover’s ass and she sighed and giggled at the same time. He sat in her chair and looked at the devastation he had caused with a self-satisfied smile. Every few seconds she would shiver as if catching a cold, when an aftershock orgasm hit her. Her ass would flex and a bit of his cum would dribble from her ass.

He waved his wand and a cup appeared beneath her to capture and collect each glob of cum as it leaked from her ass. His little succubus would be mad if he let it go to waste. When he Stephanie try to move he stood and lifted her and carried her to her office couch, where she curled into his arms.

When she finally got herself under control he kissed her and let her lie back on the couch. He climbed between her legs and started to kiss softly against her chest and stomach. He was careful to not stimulate her over sensitive body and he was happy when her body fully relaxed and he started to run her fingers through his hair.

\---

“What was that about” Stephanie asked him. He had been particularly brutal with her and even though she loved it she was curious about what inspired it. “So, how does Lady Stephanie Marauder, Countess of Crowhall, Baroness of Appleridge, Alpha Bitch of Pack Marauder and Knight Magicae of the Night Legion sound to you. I think it has a ring to it.” Remus said. He was resting between Stephanie’s legs with his head against her abdomen.

He felt her body stiffen when he started to talk and then a firm voice said. “Remus, what are you saying?” One of the many reasons that he loved her was that she had a similar stoic nature to him, but it was one that was easy to crack. He could hear the hope in her voice.

They had talked a lot about how to formalize marriages within the Lycan community and had come up with a ceremony that bound two Lycans together. It involved both forms and throughout the ceremony each form would commit to both of the other person’s forms. In the case of two Lycans marrying, it was four small ceremonies wolf to wolf, Lycan to wolf, wolf to Lycan and Lycan to Lycan.

He lifted off of her and drew her toward himself till she was sitting on the edge of the bed they had just made love in. He lowered himself to his knee and said, “I am asking you…will you marry me?” He pulled out a diamond ring and held it out to her.

He wasn’t sure why she was surprised. Once the details of the ceremony had been completed, she should have known he would have asked her. He realized that he was nervous about her answer and the realization answered his question about why she was surprised. He smiled in happiness and relief when she said “yes” and he was able to slip the ring on her finger.

They had just finished the kiss when the rest of his harem entered the room. Succubae, Veela and Vampires mated but did not have ceremonies and Septima was already bound to House Marauder via a mistress contract. The women all swarmed around their leader in congratulations before Remus found himself buried in beautiful women.

**…Forbidden Forest, Outside the Hogwarts’ Ward Boundary**

It was close to dinner when word came that the Giants had stopped and were ready to talk. Mytsi had come to the school to wait with Rubeus after his last class as she didn’t want to wait alone in their manor. The two, along with Norbert, returned to the edge of the wards were a large giant sat on a felled tree trunk and was speaking with Bertha Jorkins.

Rubeus greeted his brother and introduced him to Mytsi. He and his brother seemed to have formed an instant connection as they slipped easily back into happy conversation. Grawp loved Norbert as much as Rubeus did and the drake preened under the attention of the two of them. “Are you sure he won’t leave us for the dragon” Amelia deadpanned, causing a snort and giggle from Mytsi.

Still giggling she said, “At least we will have Fluffy and Fang to keep us warm.” The two started laughing until Bertha rejoined them with her Auror guard and Amelia slipped back into her Minister persona. Before Bertha could begin her report a thin man appeared in the clearing.

Amelia looked at the man in surprise. She recognized him as Foster Barton. He was a newly elected member of the Wizengamot.  Throughout the centuries his family had earned and then lost their position in the lower house for various reasons and had never been elevated past their Barony. They were considered a light sided family but were evidence that one didn’t have to be dark to be a pompous ass.

He was dressed in a 19th century tan safari outfit with knee high boots and a pith helmet.  She was curious as to why he was there but didn’t have to wait long. “Ahh, Madam Minister, Lord Dumbledore, I am glad I was able to arrive in time” Amelia looked at Dumbledore quizzically and the man returned the confused look.

“I am here as a representative of concerned Wizengamot members.” He said a little too proudly. “We have finally begun to repair our relationship with the international community and I am here to make sure that this test of our sentient creature interactions is handled with care. We don’t want to undo all your good works to date, Minister.”

Amelia had learned to trust her instincts early in her career and they were telling her that this guy was going to be trouble. She knew he was firmly on the pro-sentient end of the political spectrum and so was reasonably sure that she would have his support in regard to Rubeus’s brother and friends.

She nodded at the gentleman and indicated for Bertha to continue. It turned out that the leader of the group of Giants, a male named Golgomath, intended to challenge for the position of Gurg. Karkus, the former Gurg had died in the brawl Aranir, Grawp and Degi had escaped from.

Everyone had gathered as Bertha had started to report. Aranir had gasped at her declaration. She explained to those who didn’t know that the Gurg was the title of the leader of a giant colony. Challenging one was always to the death but the fight to replace a Gurg if he died was not typically to the death. In fact, it was the most political that giants ever got as they jockeyed for position before a leader emerged.

“It gets better” Bertha said excitedly. This was turning out to be the best day of her life. Giants, seeking asylum and giants attacking Hogwarts wards. It was exactly the type of work that drew her to the department. She had a date with Frank and Alice Longbottom that night and couldn’t wait to tell them what she could. She came to herself when she noticed everyone was looking at her curiously.

“Right” she said calming herself, “So Golgomath says that he wants Aranir to be his mate because she is smart and will keep him in power and her leaving with Grawp, ruined that plan.” She looked at Aranir’s shocked face and continued “He said you should not want to be with runt and should come back with him. He says Degi can come too but not Grawp.”

The words had an instant reaction as Degi latched herself to Grawp’s arm and declared “No, we aren’t leaving Grawp. We love him.” Before burying her head in his shoulder. Aranir moved to Grawp’s other side. The two of them looked at each other in a combination of shyness and exasperation. Degi was the least intelligent of them but it also made her the most open and loveable.

They smiled at each other in silent acknowledgement of the truth of Degi’s words and Aranir turned back to the group and said “No, we are not, we love him very much.” All of them blushed at the truth of that statement and Bertha swooned at how romantic she thought the whole thing was. Amelia had no intention of separating Rubeus from his brother or his brother from the two women that obviously cared for him. She knew however that magical Britain had only just started to repair its image on the international stage especially in regard to non-human sentient magicals.

As if called by her concern, Lord Barton spoke up. “Minister, I am not sure if it is wise to become too involved in the affairs of giants. Their culture is different than ours and if there is some…process by which giants choose their mates, no matter how barbaric we think it is, we cannot stand in the way.” Aranir did not like this guy and she fought hard to maintain her temper. She also had to help Degi hold Grawp back as well.

She would not be handed over to the giants and she definitely would not allow Grawp to be forced to fight them on her behalf. Amelia noticed that Rubeus had tensed and was looking at the asshole with narrowed eyes. “Are you Ok?” she whispered to him. She was about to assure him that she would not let anything happen to his brother when he interrupted. “I don’t like him, but I trust you. I know you’ll do what you can to protect them.”

She clamped down hard on her emotions. It would do no one any good for her to squeal like a teenage girl and jump into his arms. Sometimes she really hated being Minister. She locked eyes with Mytsi who was leaning on Rubeus to give him support and a silent agreement was made to reward him for what he said.

Bertha spoke up and explained that international law allowed for the free movement of giants as long as they did not pose a threat to humans. She did not know of an instance where giants were seeking sanctuary from other giants. She admitted that the laws could be interpreted that it is giant business and the Ministry should not get involved on either side of the conflict. Lord Barton nodded to show that was his interpretation of the law.

Surprisingly it was Albus Dumbledore that came to the rescue. “Lord Barton” he intoned once again in full *grandfather plus eye twinkle* mode. “I share your concern that we don’t do anything that will damage the repairs we have already made to our reputation regarding sentient creatures. I propose that we lead on this issue instead of follow.”

The headmaster then offered Hogwarts as a sanctuary for Grawp and his friends, while Amelia petitioned the ICW about the giants. According to Bertha the giants were being stubborn and refusing to leave without, at least, Aranir.

Amelia was in a political situation she could not see her way out of. Everyone had instantly agreed with Albus Dumbledore’s plan and Grawp, Aranir and Degi were settled in the forbidden forest inside the Hogwarts wards. The 30 giants that had actually been who had been seen crossing the Hogwarts Express tracks had also settled in for a long wait.

International law said she could not forcibly remove giants if they posed no threat but that was likely not going to be accepted as they were sitting outside of a school. Lord Barton was adamant that the only option was to stop sheltering the runaways. She was sure by the morning a contingent would rise saying to once again ignore the ICW and just move the giants against their will.

She decided that it would be a fight for the following day and just watched as Rubeus continued to bond with his newly discovered brother. They had retrieved his mother’s journal and Rubeus was tearing up at all the information his mother had collected about him.

**…Longbottom Manor, Durham, UK**

Frank, Alice and Augusta Longbottom were in their bedroom getting ready for another date with Bertha Jorkins. Their dates had become a regular thing almost as soon as Bertha had found out they were cured and willing to see visitors. Despite the decade that had passed where Bertha continued to grow and the Longbottoms were forced to stagnate, the friends had found it very easy to reconnect with one another.

Now that they were accepting other people into their marriage, both Frank and Alice were eager to include their friend. Cooler heads prevailed though and they decided not to jump right in and tell her their intention to pull the woman into their marriage. They wanted to make sure they were still a match and didn’t want her to feel that sex was the only reason for the reconnection. They also did not know whether she had found someone herself or whether she would be interested.

That had not been a problem. Not only was the woman single but it was obvious, at least to Alice, that the woman still held a torch for Frank. Bertha, still remained very loyal to her friendship with Alice, but Alice could see the wistful looks that she shot Frank every once in a while.

It had only taken two meetings for Bertha to be caught looking at Frank longingly. With the two comatose, Bertha had become less discrete when looking at Frank and was mortified when Alice had confronted her. Alice had found a quiet moment when Frank was away getting another bottle of wine, to confront the situation. Bertha admitted that her love for Frank had not diminished at all, but had re-affirmed that she would never be a threat to Alice.

Alice had assured her that it was OK. Then Alice had dropped the bombshell that she was not against Bertha becoming a more permanent member of the Longbottom family. Bertha knew about Harry and Neville’s harems and that the younger generations seemed to be moving in the direction of polyamorous relationships as they were popping up everywhere, but she had not even considered it an option for her.

Frank had settled next to her with a glass of wine and she had felt overwhelmed by his warm presence and Alice’s accepting and questioning eyes. Bertha would later be proud of herself that she had not ran away in that moment. She desperately wanted the offer to be true.

…Flashback

Bertha held the glass of wine with shaking hands. She did not know what she should do and despite Alice’s words she was afraid to let things progress further and lose Frank and Alice again. She had long ago decided that her love for them as friends was stronger than her love for Frank romantically. And considering that her love for Frank had made it impossible for her to be with any other man; that was saying a lot.

Frank took her chin softly in his hands and turned her to face him. She got lost in his eyes until his lips captured her in a soft kiss. She had kissed him years previously and it was just as magical as she remembered. For an hour after he had chosen Alice over her she had tried to hate him. She had tried to believe that he had used her but he had always been honest with the both of them and had not strung her along once he made his choice.

Now all of those emotions came rushing back as he kissed her and tears started to run down her face. He pulled back from the kiss and she followed him not wanting it to end. She was still afraid she was about to lose them and she wanted the memory of his lips against hers to last as long as possible.

Eventually she let him go and the kiss ended but he wrapped her in a hug. She buried herself in his warmth and comfort and sighed at his scent that still drove her wild. “I did, and still do love you Bertha. Choosing between you and Alice was the hardest decision I ever had to make. I was so thankful that you were strong enough to remain our friend and felt guilty that in a lot of ways I got to have both of you in my life still.”

She sniffled at his words. “Now I want more.” He continued. “I want you to become my wife as well.” She moved away from him and looked at him then she turned and looked at Alice. “Please, Alice. Tell me now if you don’t want this, because I don’t know if I have the strength to say no, but I will for you.” Alice just leaned forward and captured the woman’s lips in a kiss as well.

…Flashback End

As Frank and Alice finished getting ready they felt the wards alert them that their guest had arrived. They had not slept together that night though it had been a close thing. The next night they had another date and they told Bertha about Augusta’s addition to their marriage as well as telling her about the fact that they regularly swapped partners with Neville and his girls. It was surprising but she was not going to be scared away. Especially as it sounded like she would have many options for satisfaction.

Augusta had joined their dates at that point and it wasn’t long before she was sharing kisses with the older woman as well. The Longbottoms had completely seduced her and she had no intention of complaining.

As Bertha gave the three Longbottom’s hugs and kisses she realized that she had no clue how many of these dates they had been on. She practically lived there as it was and she was not sure how to move their relationship across the line into official. She wasn’t even sure what that would mean. Was she to be another wife, a concubine, a girlfriend? What she knew was that she had waited long enough and tonight would be the night.

She had loved Frank since she was a teenager and her love for Alice and Augusta was growing quickly and she did not want to seem mercenary by asking what their intentions toward her was but she was becoming confused and a little insecure about her position.

Her day had been too exciting for those concerns to intrude and as she settled herself between Frank and Alice with Augusta on the other side leaning next to her son, she eagerly told of her day with giants. Her three loves sat enraptured by her story.

“So, we got a tentative agreement from Lord Barton and Aranir, Grawp and Degi are settling in the forest.” Bertha said eagerly. “But, there is still a lot to hash out and we don’t have any idea how we are going to convince the giants to leave our refugees alone. But they have permission to camp outside the Hogwarts wards. The headmaster is going to make an announcement to the school to not bother them and the press will be finding out in the morning.”

After the story had been told and they had engaged in an exciting conversation about what it could mean for the British magical community and her job responsibilities specifically, the group settled again. Bertha was having a wonderful time and even though she finally had a hook in the man of all her adolescent and adult dreams, it was the friendship and laughs that she loved most of all.

She had never thought of herself as lonely but she definitely had been missing something in her life, something that her new loves were giving her. Augusta was the only one who understood what she was feeling and talking about it was what was feeding their own developing relationship within the whole.

It was odd that in a moment when she was no longer worried about where she stood and what the intention of the weird group was to be that, the question was answered. “Bertha” Frank started “We have to confess that almost as soon as Alice and I decided that we would build a family similar to Neville’s, that yours was the first and only name we could both think of.”

“I know I’ve said it before but I’ve always loved you and was grateful to you that loving Alice did not rob you from my life.” Frank reached and used his thumb to wipe away a tear that had escaped. “Now we have a second chance. Not just for Alice and I, but for all of us. With Neville taking the mantle of the head of house we don’t have to worry about the politics of the situation. We want you to marry us.”

She looked to Alice who was smiling and nodding before leaping into their arms. She turned to Augusta who was smiling and asked “What about you Augusta, will you be joining us?” The older woman smiled and nodded.

\---

It took no time for Bertha to find herself on her back with Frank kissing her neck. The two other women knew that this would be her first time with Frank and let her have his full attention. Her eyes had already started to glaze in happiness but she did take time to thank the two other women for their consideration.

She was laying against a large fur rug that was, to her, as soft as any bed. The large fire place was lit and she was being ravaged by her first and still only true love. His body covered and engulfed her as he kissed her lips with almost twenty years of saved passion. She arched her back to push her body up into his.

Then her shirt flew open and Frank mouth descended around her nipple and she could only focus on the pleasure she was feeling. Her huge breasts tumbled from her top. They weren’t as big as Augusta’s massive F cup breasts but they were bigger that Alice’s, still impressive, DD’s.

Frank hand started to massage the round pillow-y breasts of his newest lover. She was heavier than both his wife and mother but her curves were all smooth and delectable. He traced his tongue down from her neck to start to kiss around her large breast and felt her shiver before she moaned his name when he sucked her nipple into his mouth.

Her legs opened and he took that as an invitation. His slipped a hand up here bare thigh and under her shirt. She had come to them directly from work and so was wearing a conservative white blouse with a cute knee length flared skirt.  With her shirt open and her skirt pulled up to her hip and stretched by her spread leg, she looked anything but professional.

Unsurprisingly, with his finger making contact with her hot pussy and his mouth sucking on her tit, she did not care or want to look professional as her dream was manifesting itself in real life. She wanted her shirt off and her skirt gone. She had worn panties but she regretted them too. She wanted to be fully open to the man of her dreams and she wanted to give him all of herself.

She breathed out his name again in pleasure when her silk lace panties offered no hindrance to Frank and she felt on of his fingers push past them and bury itself in her tight pussy to the first knuckle. Frank’s voice joined her as he let out a deep moan of lust as her pussy was unbelievably tight.

Alice and Augusta stayed on the couch and watched the two lovers on the floor. Both women were extremely turned on by the sight of Frank playing mercilessly with Bertha’s body. They could both see that her panties were soaked and Augusta found the way they sat askew after her son pushed them out of the way, very sexy

Alice reached between Augusta’s legs, which automatically opened for her, and started to massage her mother-in-law’s pussy in a matching rhythm to her husband’s finger into his new “slut”.  Augusta. Like her, wore no panties and returned the favor and Alice sighed in pleasure as her own needy pussy was satisfied. She started to imagine the day when her son and his girls would join and she was anxious to watch her baby boy and his father double team Bertha. Her own ass tingled in remembered pleasure of having the two men she loved most in her ass and pussy at the same time.

Augusta spoke Alice’s thoughts out loud when she moaned “I can’t wait to see my Neville and Frank fucking both her holes at the same time.” Alice moved her fingers down to Augusta’s ass and pushed it in, saying at the same time. “Do you think she will love Neville’s cock in her ass as much as we do?”

“Yesss”, was Augusta’s moaned replay and Alice was unsure if that was an answer to the question or a response to her probing finger. It did not matter and she just kept watching her husband complete the seduction of one of their oldest friends. Augusta’s hips were rocking faster and faster on her finger and Alice began to struggle to decide which sexy thing to focus on.

Bertha was not a virgin by any means and she had tried to find a man and in one case multiple men to try to replace Frank in her life. But she was never able to commit herself. Frank and Alice had come back into her life at a time where she had given up on the chase and had not had anything in her pussy for over a year. Even when she masturbated, she rarely stuck anything in herself, instead just massaging her clit till she climaxed.

In the moment, she wondered if Frank’s finger was special or if she had just been denying herself because his one finger felt magnificent. He slid his finger back and forth into her pussy until he had his entire finger pushing into her. She spread her legs wider till her skirt rode completely up to her waist and looked like a thick rumpled belt.

Frank pulled his face from where he had not stopped sucking on her nipples to look at the beautiful and flushed skin of the second love of his life. Her eyes were glazed and her hips were rocking against his finger, helping to fuck her tight pussy onto him. He used the hand not occupied with the plump bald pussy to pull his cock out and start to stroke his hardness. She looked at his hard cock and then closed her eyes. She could not believe this was happening. She desperately wanted that cock in her.

He pushed a second finger into her and slowly stretched the lips of her pussy apart some more. Her closed eyes squeezed tighter and she started to beg for him to fuck her. “Fuck me, fuck me. Please, please fuck me” she whimpered sounding near desperate.

Frank fingers slid easily into her as she was so wet that a puddle had formed beneath her and was staining the couch. Frank pushed a third finger into the hot woman and started to tease her. “Three fingers aren’t enough. If you want my cock in your hungry pussy, you must take at least four of my fingers.”

“Yes, please” was her desperate reply. Instead of pushing a fourth finger into her, he positioned himself and pushed the head of his cock into her pussy. Her eyes snapped open and locked on where his body was connected to hers.  Her eyes rose from where the head of his cock had already punched into her to meet Frank’s and the two stared at each other for a moment.

A wave of magic hit them and they found all their remaining clothes banished from their bodies. A tear escaped Bertha’s eyes when she felt the full warmth of Frank’s body against her. “Please baby.” She said and Frank could hear all the love she had for him in her voice. He lowered his face to hers and kissed her before burying the full length of his cock into her pussy.  The kiss started full of love but grew more and more passionate with each stroke of Frank’s cock into Bertha’s pussy.

Eventually the passion took over and their lips separated. Frank grabbed Bertha’s thighs and turned her unto her side pinning one leg beneath him and bending the other back to open her tight pussy to him more. She screamed in pleasure when the new position allowed his 10” cock to somehow reach deeper into her pussy.

Frank fucked his new girl on the carpet for an hour under the voyeuristic gaze of his wife and mother. He smiled as he fucked three orgasms into the curvaceous woman and through one of his own. Eventually the watchers had enough and Alice and Augusta joined them on the soft rug. Alice straddled Bertha’s head and brought the girls eager tongue to her asshole.

Augusta pushed her son off Bertha and attached her own mouth to the woman’s cum leaking pussy. Frank’s hard cock quickly found warmth again in his mother’s pussy and the four spent the rest of the night exploring each other. Bertha had never felt so loved and content in her life. And she finally fell asleep exhausted with her head buried in Augusta’s shoulder and Frank’s softening cock in her ass.

\---

**…Refugee Giant Camp Ground, the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The three small giants sat around the fire in silence. It was peaceful and that was being communicated by all. Contentment and success were also present. Grawp was happy. He had found and been accepted by his brother and now they had been given a place of peace and protection.

The location was not mountainous but was in every other way perfect for the giant family. There had found a large cave that many centuries previously had likely housed a dragon. The dragon had obviously used its fire breath to hollow the cave into four large rooms.  It was not unusual for giants to claim the abandoned homes of wild dragons but they typically found the mountain caves of Norwegian Ridgebacks.

Their new home had been the likely dwelling of a Hebridean Black according to Rubeus as it was right next to a lake. The cave actually had a hidden grotto that was connected underground to the lake but would make a perfect bath for the giants. Albus had already carved runes to give the small pool that function. Aranir was looking forward to trying the new thing. Giants typically bathed in lakes but the heating charms and soaps would be new to her.

She signaled that she was going to take a bath but was stopped by Grawp. She had only moved an inch for that conversation but settled back into stillness anyway. It was not long before it was clear that he wanted to talk about their declaration of love.

Degi also stilled indicating she was ready for the discussion. “I did not know you loved me” Grawp indicated to them. Degi looked to Aranir and she indicated they should each speak for themselves. “Mother taught us that there is more to a mate than just who is strongest” Degi said. “You are not strongest but you give all of your strength to protect us. That is better than the strongest Gurg who is only willing to give some of his strength to protect the ones he loves.”

Aranir took over and said “We are not always easy to deal with. We know it is because of our natures but we cannot help it. We are sometimes hurtful, but you never hurt us back. You only show us compassion.” She took a breath and said “You are strong and I will mate with you.”

It was a statement that Grawp never thought would be directed at him. Especially from Aranir. It was a statement of submission. Aranir had submitted herself to Grawp. Before he could respond Degi made the same statement. It would be ridiculous for a giant to respond to such a clear declaration with more questions so Grawp just moved them to the bath.

During the bath the two giantesses treated Grawp as if he was a Gurg. It was odd for him but eventually he accepted that they were building something new. He accepted the role of Gurg of their new “colony” and claimed their bodies. A satisfied group went to sleep.


	13. Fear and Loathing

**…Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

Albus Dumbledore sat at the head table with a benevolent smile on his face. Everything had worked exactly as he had hoped. The presence of giants had been leaked to the right people and each side had quickly found someone to represent their cause in the media and in the Wizengamot. The two men chosen were exactly who Dumbledore had intended and so fit his plans perfectly.

Lord Foster Barton was obsessed with magical sentients. He regularly frequented the bordellos and strip clubs in Grimmauld Commons and rumor had it that he had, in his youth, tried to be turned into both a vampire and a werewolf before being stopped by his family and friends. He was a nutcase but he was perfect for Dumbledore’s needs because the man was otherwise intelligent and well regarded.

Before the giant issue, his primary goal had been to close all the dragon reserves. He believed dragons to be sentient and was convinced that they would respect the Statute of Secrecy. He and the people that supported him would not allow the “rights” of the giants to be “violated” no matter the consequences to witches and wizards.

Of course for every extreme, there is the opposite and Lord Abraham Rosier represented that side. The man hated all “creatures”, as he called them. Albus knew he considered the membership of Remus and Professor Flitwick on the Wizengamot to be an affront and the giant issue would be something in which he could pore all his angst.

Amelia Bones was about to be attacked on all sides. The fact that her boyfriend was a relative of one of the refugees would call her integrity into question, or at least Justin would make sure that it called her integrity into question. And through it all he would play the caring headmaster looking after the welfare of the individuals. Justin’s job would be to make sure that at every opportunity, he sabotaged any attempt at compromise.

Albus knew it was imperative that he wrestled the Ministry back into acting for the greater good and not just the naïve whims of people who do not truly know any better. Tom was going to come back and he needed Britain to be ready. More importantly he needed Harry Potter to accept that his fate was sealed the night his parents were killed.

As far as Albus Dumbledore was concerned, Harry Potter died with his parents and all that was left was a tool to be used to advance the greater good for the wizarding world. His only regret regarding his decisions surrounding the boy was that he had not been more extreme and simply locked the boy in a Hogwarts basement and raised the child himself to fulfill his duty. He cursed his sympathetic desire to grant the child a childhood.

Instead he was forced to deal with a re-emerged Potter family. One that was falling to the dark. He had to somehow guide that family properly in the light. Young Harry had already made some troubling decisions and with the amount of power and influence he controlled, the light could not afford to lose him. Justin’s plan to use Rubeus to help repair Hogwarts’ reputation had been expanded by the headmaster and now he wanted to use the man to undermine Harry’s support and lead the boy to him for proper guidance.

Harry Potter must be made ready to do his duty. Tom was still lingering and working to come back, and there was now a former follower of Tom’s that had acquired the philosopher’s stone and was likely building up his own dark aspirations.  In addition the Bones, Longbottoms and a few other formerly light families had fallen to the dark and eliminated the old Dark families so they could take their place.

He had already formed a coalition of likeminded Lords that could see the dangers of running magical Britain the way Amelia seemed to be. The fact that she was regularly intimate with a Vampire was evidence enough for most of them. He put that to the back of his mind to focus. Hogwarts would be in the headlines again and it wouldn’t be because of tragedy, incompetence or Harry Potter. He rose to address his students. He waved his hand and all the lights in the hall flickered. The students all calmed and looked at him.

He sighed. No one looked particularly impressed, afraid or enamored with him and it was irritating that he had lost that position in so many of their eyes. The truth about Fawkes, and his own scandals had destroyed his image as uber-powerful. “Good Evening Students” he started with his best grandfatherly smile. “I am pleased to inform you that Hogwarts has become home to Giants.”

He smiled at the shocked and excited faces. He gave a brief explanation of the events that brought the giants to the school. He embellished his own benevolent actions and the greatness of the school that it could offer protection to the refugee giants. Finally he said “the giants outside the school wards are dangerous. I am disappointed that the Ministry is putting you at risk in this way but what is important is that we keep you all safe.”

Minerva looked at the man while he spoke and shook her head. She wasn’t sure if he had lost his ability to be subtle or if her eyes had just been opened and saw through his bullshit easier. He was obviously trying to sew discontent within the student body and their parents. Trying to position himself as benevolent and the Ministry as incompetent. It fit with what she knew about his new political faction.

The Potter group had met the previous night using their mirrors and Osirus had given a presentation on the new Dumbledore political block. It was humorous that he thought his group was clandestine. It was a traditionalist block made up of mostly historically light families but included a disturbing amount of the dark ones as well. It was being led by Justin Dumbledore though everything was being done to make it seem as if he was merely a naïve young follower.

The group, according to Osirus, seemed focused on increasing the prestige of Hogwarts generally and Albus Dumbledore, specifically. Osirus’ intelligence group had been able to determine that the new group would not affect their plans but thought the group should be watched since it had a conservative bent which went against The Potter Group’s liberal views.

Of greater concern for the group was Dumbledore’s plans to re-instate the Tri-wizard tournament. It was meant to be a way for the three preeminent European wizarding schools to foster good relationships between its students through healthy competition. By the time it was discontinued it had only accomplished a few grizzly deaths of wizards and witches with a great deal of potential. They knew he was behind it restarting but they were concerned about why.

She wasn’t sure if this latest episode with giants fit into his broader plans or if he was just trying to take advantage of the opportunity, but it was obvious he was milking it to show himself as the Light Lord he purported to be. She didn’t think he had planned the arrival of the giants and that would be later confirmed by Vector Securities and the Lycans.

Albus finished his speech and got excited applause. He smiled as it was the first time he had been able to get such an excited response from the students in a long time. “What a difference a day makes” he thought to himself happily. He imagined that his news had trumped the previous day’s appointment of Lavender Brown as the Guardian of Hogwarts. His thought was wrong.

If he had checked he would have been disappointed. Most of the excitement he thought was directed at his benevolence was actually over whether the giants represented the reason the school had called a guardian. Also it was a grand discussion about whether Lavender could beat a giant.

**…Private Quarters of the Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Minerva relaxed in the large pool of water. She had asked the Hogwarts house elves to expand her bath while her and her family were away for the summer and they had, as usual, outdone themselves. Her new bath was not as big as the prefect’s baths but it was large enough and could easily fit all the members of her family comfortably.

Currently it was only her and Kathleen in the water. Kathleen was currently drawing a wet sponge over Minerva’s naked body as it was her turn to provide the service to their mistress. Over the summer Minerva had become more and more comfortable with allowing her hand maidens to fulfill the duty they had chosen for themselves.

Minerva’s eyes roamed over the tanned skin of the young woman who had become so many things to her. She was definitely a willing servant, sometimes a willing slave. Definitely a lover and friend. Sometimes Minerva even saw the woman as a surrogate daughter. In all cases, what was always true was that Minerva loved her and Samantha with the same intensity she loved Poppy and Pomona and she loved all her girls as much as she loved “her boys”

They had run into some snags, but by the end of the summer had found a pleasant balance between serving her and being a member of her family. Truthfully, while Minerva had always cared for them and them for her, the summer had nurtured that care into love and Minerva now accepted her hand maidens’ service as an expression of that love.

Love had blossomed in all directions within Minerva’s family. An example of that love was put on display when Kyler entered the room with Samantha trailing him. They were both naked and they moved to sit in the tub as well.

Once settled Samantha began to bath Kyler in the same way Kathleen was washing Minerva. Minerva had to fight against the growing arousal within her. The sponge in Kathleen’s hands felt fantastic and the worshipful way the tall girl used it on her was calling her to use the girl in deviant ways.

Before long Pomona and Poppy joined them in the bath with Kerstan and Koenraad providing the bathing services respectively. The four members of the family that were employed during the school year relaxed under the caring attention of their lovers. Minerva was cleaned many time over and was just enjoying the soft massaging caresses she was receiving, when Kathleen kissed her.

\---

Kathleen had already let the sponge float away and began to use her hands to massage her mistress as she deepened the kiss. It was true that her love for her mistress had deepened over the summer but she had loved Minerva McGonagall since her days as a student at Hogwarts.

Even before Minerva’s transformation Kathleen had spent nights behind her bed curtains fingering herself to the thought of being the Transfiguration professor’s lover. The opportunity to be her hand maiden had been a godsend for her and she had appreciated every moment of it.

Minerva returned the kiss and drew the svelte 21 year old beauty into her arms. Kathleen settled between Minerva’s legs and their wet bodies rubbed against each other. Kathleen didn’t want to be anywhere else. As was the theme of her life over the last two years, it only got better when Minerva’s arms wrapped around her and took hold of her ass.

The greatest day in her life had been the day she had been chosen to become an initiate in the New Amazon Order. That had been surpassed the day the Order had recognized the commitment her and Samantha had made to be Minerva’s permanent hand maidens. Over the summer that had been surpassed again the day Minerva had told her she loved her.

Minerva’s hands separated. One remained on her lover’s ass while the other slid up her back. Kathleen’s hands had wrapped around her mistress’s neck when the older women drew her into her body and they tightened slightly at the pleasure of Minerva’s caressing hand along her spine. The kiss remained soft and full of love but passion simmered right beneath the surface fueling each of the women’s actions.

Minerva pulled against her ass tighter and Kathleen, who had been standing, raised her legs and straddled the lap of the woman who had become her world. Minerva pulled away for the kiss and started kiss down Kathleen’s jaw and then her neck. Soft kisses along the swell of her breasts ended with a firm suck on her nipple.

Kathleen’s head lolled back and she let out a sigh. Her eyes were closed so she didn’t see that the low rumble of her sigh had drawn Minerva’s barely contained passion and desire dangerously close to out of the woman’s control. The sexy hand maiden did, however, notice when the sucking against her breast became more intense and the hand at her ass suddenly had a finger brushing lightly again her exposed, wet and very slick asshole.

Her eyes flew open and deep sensual moan escaped from her throat. The coping around the bath was cushioned in waterproofed fabric and Minerva could take no more. She lifted her young lover out of the water put her to sit on the edge of the bath. Minerva took a moment to run her eyes down Kathleen’s body and appreciate her beauty.

She was thin and athletic with high C cup breasts that glowed red from her sucking. Water ran down her tight muscled body and then Minerva’s eyes landed on her swollen, bald pussy at the center of her long spread legs. With the moment complete Minerva lowered her head licked Kathleen’s clit before sucking it into her mouth.

“That feels so good, Mistress” was the sexy words that tumbled from Kathleen’s mouth. Every time Minerva was called “mistress” she thought she should tell her girls to call her something else. But she could never do it. She loved how it sounded when they said it and it always made her own pussy tingle.

She attacked her servant’s pussy with her mouth and Kathleen’s stomach and thighs started to shake at the growing pleasure Minerva’s tongue was giving her. Kathleen’s hands moved up to pinch and squeeze her own breasts as she rocked her lower body against Minerva’s mouth and tongue. Her mistress’ tongue was a master at driving her from orgasm to orgasm and when her own fingers grazed over her sensitive nipple, she bucked as her first orgasm hit.

Minerva’s mouth filled with the clear fluid of Kathleen’s first orgasm. She raised her hands to hold the girl’s thighs apart to prevent them from closing around her head and redoubled her tonguing of the girl’s pussy which only increased the intensity and duration of the orgasm she was experiencing.

When her orgasm finally receded Kathleen whimpered because Minerva’s continued to lick and suck at her center. Minerva attention drifted to her inner thigh and back to her pussy. Then in a move that surprised the sexually overwrought girl, Minerva spun her body over and lifted her hips.

She had not lifted her shoulders, and Kathleen now found herself on her knees, with her face against the cushions that surrounded the bath. Before she could fully comprehend what her mistress had done to her, Minerva grabbed her ass cheeks, pulled them apart and pushed her tongue right into her smooth asshole.

Kathleen’s entire back arched downward and her fingers dug into the soft material she was kneeling on. She was supposed to be giving her mistress pleasure but it had been flipped around on her and she was unable to do anything but accept the wave after wave of pleasure she was feeling as Minerva forced her from one orgasm to the next.

Kathleen’s knees collapsed and she slid forward and down unto her stomach. Minerva rode her down never disconnecting her tongue from licking the delicious ass. Flat on her stomach, Kathleen still rocked her hips up and down to keep contact with the long appendage sliding in and out of her.

Minerva pulled her tongue from the girl’s ass and quickly replaced it with two fingers causing another long moan to bubble up for the girl’s throat. She slid her body forward kissing up the girls back till her face was next to her ear. Her ass was still humping back against the two fingers and Minerva said. “My slut likes her ass stuffed, doesn’t she?”

Her love’s words triggered another orgasm and Kathleen wailed “Yes, mistress. Thank you, mistress”. This orgasm came with another flood of her pussy and Kathleen squirted all over the cushion she was laying against. Minerva’s pulled her fingers from the girl’s ass and kissed the now unconscious girl on the side of her face.

She felt a presence behind her and looked up just in time to see Kerstan’s face before he pushed his cock into her ass. Her treatment of Kathleen had inspired him and she moaned at the unexpected choice of holes. She found herself in the position Kathleen had just been in with her face and shoulder down against the cushions and her ass up on her knees as her boyfriend’s thick cock stroked in and out of her sensitive ass.

She was able to look around and see that the other members of her family had also paired off. Kyler was the most interesting as he was in the same position as her except his mouth was latched onto Poppy’s pussy while the woman sucked on his cock. Behind him Samantha had her tongue sliding in and out of his ass.

Next to them Pomona was straddling Koenraad and riding his cock hard and fast. Minerva’s could not focus on the tableau for long as the thick cock kept tapping against a particularly sensitive spot in her ass and she was soon lost to her own first orgasm of the evening.

\---

**…Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (the Next Morning)**

Albus Dumbledore’s mood had not diminished since the previous evening. Both the Wizarding Daily and the Daily Prophet sat before him and both papers had responded to the giants as he had come to expect. Neither paper had editorialized about the decisions made, but he expected that those types of articles would be coming soon enough.

The two papers instead just reported on the events. Albus still could not track down the new owners of the Daily Prophet though he was coming to the conclusion it was the Notts. The headline for that paper read “Giants at the Gates”. The story was factually accurate and tried hard to not offer an opinion but it was obvious to Albus that the writer had concerns about possibly aggressive giants camping so close to the school.

The Wizarding Daily, who Albus believed was owned by Osirus Vector, focused on Rubeus’s brother and his companions. The article was titled “Flight to Freedom”. The story was the same as in the Daily Prophet but focused more on the plight of the refugee giants. Albus was mildly surprised to see himself hailed as a hero in both publications for offering sanctuary for the three giants behind Hogwarts’ wards.

The wards, themselves, also got coverage as they had proven themselves against 30 giants. It was believed that since the mass availability of Potter wards, most homes covered could withstand a similar attack. The notion that giants were once again active in England had meant additional business for the Potter Securities division of Potter Enterprises.

Both papers had also presented factual articles about the political issue surrounding the presence of the giants. Albus was a bit surprised and honestly irritated at the lack of sensationalism in the article, even though he had expected it to a degree. He did not expect the facts of the situation to be presented and both sides of the issue given such a fair presentation of their views.

The Wizarding Daily went so far as to do a profile on Lord Barton. Presenting him as an advocate for human and sentient magical cooperation. They attributed a rather politically astute quote to him as well. “I, like any other sensible wizard or witch, am concerned that this particular issue had to manifest so close to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but we must not forget that the school is protected by the most impressive wards known and has a great wizard at its head in Albus Dumbledore. With both protections I have total faith in the safety of the children at the school.”

He put down the second paper. He had hoped the fireworks would have started already but he was not worried. His son had written to him in their paired journals that morning and despite the calm being projected in the papers, he had been assured that the arguments were becoming heated behind closed doors.

In a fortunate twist, he had also received an official complaint against Professor Rubeus Hagrid. The Nott family was charging that the professor had acted with “gross negligence” while teaching his class and that it led to the Heir to the Prima Potentia House of Nott to be “severely” injured by a class XXX magical creature.

After the “defeat” of the House of Malfoy, it seemed as if the Nott family was trying to reclaim its status in the Wizarding world. They had taken over the Parkinson family and completely humiliated the former Narcissa Malfoy and chased Draco out of the country. Now it seemed they wanted to gain some influence at Hogwarts.

In any previous year, the headmaster would have not fought particularly hard for the half giant. He would have likely seeded some power to the Notts and allowed them to take whatever petty revenge they had in mind. His hope being that it would allow him to try and influence the powerful family when the stakes were more important.

But Rubeus was a part if his own plans and making this fight very public as well as his support of his professor equally public would go a long way to reestablishing himself with his professor. He had already cosigned the medical release ordered by Mediwitch Pomphrey that cleared the young man to return to class and sent a strongly worded letter to the Board of Governors in defense of Rubeus.

His mind was constantly juggling multiple plans and ideas at various stages and his eyes drifted across the student body and landed on Lavender Brown, Guardian of Hogwarts and he saw an opportunity to set another of his plans into motion. He smiled to himself. It was time that he had a conversation with the young woman about what he expected from her in her new position. Once he had her under control he would be able use her to influence Harry Potter.

He leaned over to Septima Vector and told her to bring the girl to his office after breakfast. He didn’t notice his head of Gryffindor House give him a frown before she nodded, nor would he have cared. Things were once gain on track. He was sure that her position as guardian was under his authority and he wondered if that was why Harry Potter had not accepted it.

**…Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore was actually surprised that only Lavender appeared at his office. He had prepared reasons to exclude any of the staff, especially Septima Vector, who might have expected to participate as the girl’s head of house, and Minerva McGonagall, who had no connection to the girl except tentatively through the Potter alliances. He was disappointed he hadn’t had the opportunity to dismiss her from the meeting.

He was also surprised that neither Harry Potter nor any of the large group of Potter friends and associates had accompanied her either. He had at the very least expected her “boyfriend” Ronald Weasley to insist on being present. He had planned to “compromise” with the large group of people he thought would arrive and allow only the boy to stay. Getting control of Harry’s two closest friends would have been ideal.

Instead he was faced only with Lavender Brown, Guardian of Hogwarts. As he had been forced to do often in recent years, he had to admit that the young teenager was strikingly beautiful and carried herself with a self-assuredness and maturity that surpassed her age. Her hair was long and reached down to her back. She had it in a pony tail that started at the top her head and hung down her back in a tight braid with a wide gold cap at the end. Based on how it moved, the metal cap was obviously heavy.

Everything about her was outside the normal range he thought as he looked at her. She was only 13 but was already at least 5’8”. Her breasts were bigger than expected as well and she had a very athletic build. That he could tell so much about her body’s dimensions was part of what he would speak to her about.

She was wearing an inappropriately tight version of the Hogwarts uniform. Her V-neck button down white shirt she wore was so tight it looked painted on. It was also made of silk so he could see her breasts through the material, if only barely, since magicals did not wear bras. Her skirt did not even reach mid-thigh and strapped to each leg, above her knee was the latest Hogwarts trend of a silk garter being used as a wand holster.

The entire ensemble was technically within the dress code of Hogwarts. The board of governors having refused to address the loopholes exploited by the students over the previous two years. Albus Dumbledore offered the young woman a seat and she sat demurely and crossed her legs. He looked her in her eyes for moment, hoping to cower her a bit but was disappointed that she returned his gaze with a steady, unintimidated one of her own.

“Lavender, thank you for coming. With your appointment as the Guardian of Hogwarts, I thought that we should meet and discuss what is expected of you.” he declared a bit haughtily. “Certainly, Albus, where would you like to start?” She replied seriously. Albus Dumbledore stared at her with disapproval. In all his years of using familiar terms with students, no one had ever done so back to him in such a way. They might insist he be more formal, but never had any student simply taken it as an invitation to do the same. Few adults had dared, honestly.

Unlike the verbal trap Rubeus had set, Albus knew this one was purposeful. If he reverted to using her formal name, she would probably do the same but she would have won the confrontation. He decided to trip the trap in the other direction and stand firm on his authority. “I think it would be proper for you to call me Professor Dumbledore or headmaster, young lady” he said with a stern but amused voice.

As expected she reposted “I think that it would be best if you called me Ms. Brown” He looked at her for a moment and said “I think you overstep your bounds” with the same firmness but minus the amusement. Typically children would crumble at this point but Lavender was made of sterner stuff.

“I think we disagree then” she said simply and with an air of finality. Dumbledore’s gamble had failed and either he called her by her name as she wished or she would continue to treat him with the same disregard he wished to treat her. He had hoped that by herself she would be less willing to take such liberties but he was disappointed.

He gave her his best “disappointed grandfather” look and said. “That is not why I called you here” he waited a full five minutes to speak again and the entire time she looked at him unwaveringly. He was disappointed again that she didn’t show her youth by demanding he tell her. It would have showed that he was the adult and gained him a point in the previous battle of wills.

When he began to speak she smirked at him and he suppressed the frown he wanted to shoot at her. “As the headmaster of Hogwarts, I wanted to speak to you about my expectations of you as the Guardian of Hogwarts.” She did not even blink at him as her face remained impassive.

It unnerved him slightly but he continued. “After this meeting, I will be contacting Severus Snape and hiring him to be your personal tutor.” Still her face did not change. He was surprised at that as he had decided to use Severus Snape in the same way he originally planned to use the man against Harry. Carrot and stick. Severus would be abrasive and he would be understanding.

After a term or so, he would dismiss Severus and announce he would teach her himself. And her gratitude would be the first step to ingratiating himself with her as a mentor. For now he would be a stern headmaster, and the change in his attitude would also be seen as a sign of trust.

“Also, he continued, as a representative of the school, you will start dressing more appropriately. I realize that your clothing technically breaks none of the Hogwarts rule, but it violates the spirit of the rule and you will represent the school at its best not at its technicalities. Guardian of Hogwarts should not look like a …a scarlet woman.”

He paused to take a breath and was about to continue on his long list of behavioral changes he would be enforcing with her when she interrupted. “Before you continue…” he could see she was trying to decide what to call him when she just skipped it and moved on.

Her voice took on a hard edge and she said “If I refuse to do any of these things you request, including meeting with Severus Snape.” His eyes widened at the beginning of her question, never imagining she would question his authority. He was the headmaster, she could not simply refuse him. “Would you have the authority to remove me as Guardian of Hogwarts?”

The actual question was more surprising. He had never stopped to consider if he had such a power. She continued in the middle of his musings. “Because if you have no ability to discipline the Guardian of Hogwarts and we’ve already established through the rule book that you cannot punish me as a student, how will you get me to do any of the things you demand?”

As if to irritate him personally the hat came alive and said “No Guardian, he cannot remove you from your position as guardian of Hogwarts. Even if you were to be expelled, as long as it was not due to betraying the school or its charter, you would still hold the title and have access to the school.”

“But I am the headmaster” Albus said incredulously. “And I am the Guardian.” Lavender replied earnestly. Then she rose nodded at him, gave a curtsy to the hat, looked around for Fawkes, who was missing, and then exited the office. It went without saying the headmaster was angry, but he did not explode as he had before. Instead he just brooded till lunch. By the end of lunch he would be ready to have that explosion.

**…D.A.D.A. Classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Professor Capstonson had once again started the year off in an interesting fashion. The goal of the year was to become familiar with the various dark creatures that existed in the magical world as well as the various ways to combat them.

The class sat enraptured as the Professor gave a lecture about the nature of light and dark magic and how various creatures got that title. His basic point was that light and dark magic had become politicized through the centuries with some magics deemed dark merely because it was inconvenient to those in power. “However” he stressed “Dark magic exists. There is magic that by its very nature is self-corrupting. Those seduced by it try to avoid that corruption through the sacrifice of others in place of themselves. But even though the worst can be passed on to an innocent victim, it still takes a toll on the castor.”

“The creatures we will discuss this year are not all necessarily dark in that sense but all of them prey on humans. The fact that we are their preferred victims does not make them evil or dark any more than the fact that lions eat gazelle, make the lion evil.” He paused then finished “though the gazelle would probably disagree.”

The class chuckled. He then waved his wand with a flourish and a trunk floated into the classroom. It was jumping about as if something was trapped inside and all the students reflexively took a step back. “The first creature we will discuss is in many ways the most important and we are fortunate to have one for you to face. It is called a boggart. Does anyone know what they are?” Professor Capstonson spoke seriously.

Lavender had made it to class by the end of his lecture on light and dark magic and the Professor called on her when she raised her hand. “Yes, professor, it is a wraith like creature with telepathic abilities that can change form into its victims worst fear.” The Professor awarded her 5 points for her answer and said “It is considered a dark creature because of the dark emotion it preys on and the pain and sorry it can cause. Can anyone tell me why I don’t consider it a dark creature?”

This time it was Padma that was called on. “Yes, Professor. Is it because the creature doesn’t attack you physically” The man nodded and awarded points. “That is part of it” then he leapt at a Ravenclaw student and the student raised their wand and jumped back into a defensive stance, as they had been taught the previous year. “Notice that Mr. Macmillan has taken a defensive posture in response to my startling him. He is not dark, he is merely protecting himself. Similarly, the boggart does not attack and simply uses its ability to project your fear as a defense mechanism.”

“Thank you Mr. Macmillan, 5 points for being an example and 10 for excellent form and reaction time.” The boy smiled at the praise and took his seat. Harry, Neville and their friends were clearly the most powerful and magically talented students in the school but they were an inspiration, and especially their classmates and the third year Hogwarts students were turning out to be the most magically capable generation in a century.

“I am starting with the boggart because knowing what your greatest fear is and having an opportunity to face it will help you face all the other creatures we will discuss this year. Most of them have evolved to elicit a primal fear in their victims and managing fear will be as important as magical skill” The professor concluded the lecture and then taught the magical incantation to chase away a boggart. He then had the students line up outside the classroom. Each student was allowed to enter the class with the professor and face their worst fear.

Harry was the first of his group to enter the room. Ron and Lavender had insisted they join him. They knew he would be able to handle it but it was their duty to at least be close when he was facing dangers. Even if it was just a boggart. The two stood on either side of the door. They were both curious about what their friend would fear as they thought him to be fearless. Professor Capstonson stood behind the chest and then opened it. Out of the chest stepped an odd version of Harry Potter.

The “boy” didn’t look scary or ugly. He was just a shorter skinnier version of Harry Potter and he was dressed like a muggle in brown corduroy pants and a plane looking blue jumper.  “He looks so…” Lavender started and Ron completed her thought “…boring?” That was when Lavender figured out Harry’s fear. “No, Ron, not boring. Normal”

That was when a surprisingly shaken Harry waved his and said “Riddikulus”. The three magicals in the room not named Potter were amazed when the simple looking boy started to go through the werewolf change. None of them had thought of werewolves since the Lycans had emerged and were a little surprised that Harry as a werewolf didn’t frighten the boy. The boggart recognizing its defeat, retreated back into the trunk.

Harry turned to the surprised faces and said “I’d rather be a werewolf, than normal”. He actually shivered when he said the word normal. It took everything inside of Lavender not to laugh at the absurdity of that statement. Especially when she saw Ron nodding seriously in agreement. Ron was next and he stepped up to the trunk, Harry took his place by the door in support of his friend. Out of the trunk came another doppelganger. This time it looked like Ron. A very odd version of Ron. He was translucent and his face seemed featureless except for the red hair and freckles.

Ron seemed a bit shaken but he did not run from it. “What is it? Ron” Lavender asked a bit concerned. He sighed and said “It’s me if I was nobody. Ignored and unwanted” Lavender and Harry looked at each other. They both knew about how unwanted he had felt when he was younger and were a little worried that it persisted as a fear within him.

Then Ron waved his wand and said “Riddikulus”. The shade grew a smirk and its clothes changed. It now looked like a cat burglar and around its waist was different colored pairs of panties. The creature screamed “You’ll never catch me” before it retreated into the trunk. Harry laughed out loud and Lavender looked at her boyfriend incredulously. He met her eyes and said “What? If no one is going to pay attention to me, I’m going to steel panties.”

As they passed each other they shared a kiss. Lavender made sure she conveyed how much she loved him in that kiss. He rubbed her side in acknowledgement of her unsaid words. Then she moved to in front of the trunk.

Out of the trunk rose the third doppelganger. The professor noted that these student seemed to all fear what they could have been. For Lavender she was faced with a bubbly air-headed version of herself. The clone giggled every 2 seconds and was talking none stop about hair, clothes, make-up, boys and oddly, divination. Then the moronic version of the blonde started pining for “Won-Won”

“Riddikulus” Lavender growled and the Werewolf Harry from earlier appeared and attacked the ditsy blonde. After the werewolf dragged a bloodied Lavender back into the trunk she turned and growled “better to be dead”.  Harry said “I don’t know ‘Won-Won’ sounded cute.” He was quickly hit by two stinging hexes, one from each of his friends.

**…Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Septima Vector was a happy woman. At only 24 she was head of house for Gryffindor, she was well respected within her chosen field and she was practically married to the love her life. She was an official mistress of the Lord Marauder which offered her a host of political protections but more importantly she was with a man she adored.

Her happy mood was helped by the fact that since she could not leave the castle, due to her position as a head of house, Remus could come and visit her. He had done so the previous night and left her body happily sore.

**…Flashback**

Most students, magical or otherwise, typically preferred to ignore the personal lives of their teachers. However, when one of their teachers was the mistress and lover of the king of the Lycans, that preference was the polar opposite. Even after a few years, the Lycans remained one of the most interesting additions to the magical world ever and having their king casually arrive at the school to visit one of the teachers was met with great awe and supreme interest.

Remus arrived with two of his guards. Since his other ladies were able to be with him regularly he had decided to give Septima some private attention. Since they were currently on a mission to constantly irritate the headmaster, he had made his arrival completely official. He arrived at the front gates of the school in a black magicar Siren and was dressed in his Lycan military uniform. His rank embroidery showing him to be the Alpha of Alphas of the Lycan clans.

He arrived after classes had ended for the day but before dinner. With most of the students hanging out around the castle and grounds, news of his arrival spread faster than it took for him to reach the front door. Septima met him in the entrance hall along with a crowd of female students. He gave his admirers a charming smile that caused a lot of swooning and giggling before giving her a deep but still appropriate (if barely) kiss.

The kiss ended with applause from the crowd of teenagers before Septima wrapped her arms around him and led him off toward to her quarters. The sultry walk she used made it clear what they were heading off to do and many a boy had to adjust himself because of the sexy teacher. In truth, many a girl had to change their underthings before dinner because of the presence of the uber masculine Lycan king and his equally rugged guards. Septima was not seen at dinner.

\---

Almost as soon as Septima got Remus into her rooms she was on him. It had only been a few days since the beginning of the year but her body was desperately craving his touch. She leaped into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. His hands settled on her ass supporting her weight and allowing her to wrap her long legs around his torso.

Remus carried her to her bedroom, ripping her clothes from her body as he went, and through her naked unto the bed. He quickly stripped himself but before he could attack his lover’s splayed form, he felt her mouth collapse around his cock and begin to suck. He was already hard and she still struggled to get even part of his length in her mouth, but eventually she was sucking on 6 of his 12 inches of length.

She pulled him from her mouth and got off of the bed. She pushed him till he sat down and lowered herself to her knees between his legs. It was her favorite position to be in when sucking his cock because of how submissive it was. She wanted him to know how much she had submitted herself to him and kneeled before her king as she sucked him back into her mouth.

She started to speed up her sucking of his cock and raised her hands to start massaging his balls with her warm, soft hands. He stood there basking in her worshiping of his cock and allowed her to draw his first orgasm from him. He came in her mouth. Septima moaned around his cock as she swallowed his huge load. It took her continuous swallowing to get it all and he could see her hard nipples become harder and see her clit jump up and down with what he smelt was her soaking pussy.

When she was done, she smiled pleased at her ability to drink all of his load. Then Septima’s naked body moved up Remus’, trailing kisses across his stomach and chest. She straddled his lap and lowered her wet pussy onto his still hard cock. It took careful positioning but eventually she had his full length buried inside of her. She shivered in pleasure at the completely stressed feeling marveling again at her ability to take it all.

She kissed him and he tasted the remnant of his cum on her tongue and moaned into her mouth. He pulled form Septima’s lips and pitched her back so he could lean forward and suck her nipple into his mouth. “Oh God, Remus” her voice trembled as she came again on his cock. Her sensitive body responded with small orgasms to practically everything he did when his cock was buried in her as it was.

 He wrapped his hands around her hips and started to raise and lower her on his hardness. The movement was already too much for her and her orgasm just redoubled as his length slid across every surface within her clutching cunt. He moved her slowly and in the midst of her orgasm he could also detect her frustration at him not fucking her harder and faster.

With the first massive orgasm out of the way he knew he could draw out her next one. Her desire for him and his body made it easy to push her over the edge as her erogenous zones seemed to be connected directly to her pussy’s pleasure center, but with a delicate touch and care, he could drive her wild but not allow her to cum. He ran my tongue across the curves of her breast causing her to moan in desire and kept her pussy rising and falling on his cock but preventing his head from touching her cervix.

Soon she became desperate for another orgasm. She had always been inpatient and her desire for the orgasm I was denying her became a flame of need. She knew all he had to do was fuck her a little harder or suck her overly sensitive nipple again but he refused to give her what she wanted right away. Despite her impatience she would thank him late as the longer he made her wait the more powerful her orgasm would be.

She was not without her own power however and she started to talk into his ear. “I know what you want.” She said in a sultry voice. “You want me to beg.” She contracted her pussy around his cock when she said beg. “Is that it, Master?” she asked. His cock jerked when she called him master and she made a sexy mewling sound when she felt it.

It worked on him and he lifted himself from the bed and spun them around, placing her on her back and started to fuck hard into her. She got a sexy giggle of triumph out before the orgasm hit and he bit her neck while fucking her hard through two more before he came as well. It had become too easy for each of them to control the other’s sexual desire. He only had to tease her sensitive body and she just had to slip into her more submissive nature.

He had the stamina to satisfy all five of his women, the majority of which were magically designed for sex, so he did not lose his hard-on nor did his libido diminish. She moaned in part desire, part frustration and part discomfort when she felt his still hard cock in her pussy. She had been thrilled at the notion that she would have him all to herself but was reminded in that moment that she truly needed help to satisfy him.

Today he intended to attempt to take his full satisfaction from her body and leave her exhausted and with some pain. She was already covered in swept and her breathing was a bit ragged. He let his eyes roam over her milk chocolate colored skin admiring her smooth and unblemished skin. Her pussy lips were completely bare with a small square patch of hair that grew above her pussy.

Her pussy lips were currently flushed as they stretched around his hard cock, swollen from the continuous stroking. His hands held her knees to keep her thighs separated and back as he fucked her. He loved watching his cock sliding in and out of her making this his favorite position, tied with doggy style.

She was lost in her continuous orgasm, but he could hear that her moans sounding pained and I decided that he had made his point. Hurting her was not something that he wanted to do so he pulled out of her and laid down next to her. It took her a moment for her orgasm to settle and for her to recover. She curled her body into me.

She was about to fall asleep or I thought she was when she asked “did you cum?” I told her that I had cum a few times but we both knew I was avoiding her real question. I saw her staring at my still hard cock with a slight frown on her face before her own exhaustion caught up to her and she fell asleep.

\---

**…End Flashback**

She had sent off Lavender for her confrontation with the headmaster and had been happy to see her return looking smug. A quick bout of girl talk on the way to the young woman’s DADA class and Septima was trying hard not to cackle with glee as she returned to her office.

Now she was in the lunch room anxiously awaiting the arrival of all the players for the next bit of mischief that the Potter group intended to execute. She had not been a prankster in her own time at Hogwarts, thinking the line between pranking and bullying was too thin for her liking. The line was still very thin, but the pranks Harry Potter were playing were targeted at people who deserved it and also had the benefit of helping the world in most cases.

The prank that she had been included in, to her mind, was not world changing. In addition the victim was only going to be a victim because of his own hubris and not because of the prank itself. Remus had chosen to use her in the perfect type of prank. One that left her own morality intact. It was even better because her part was the smallest but she would have the best seat to watch the aftermath.

While her anxious thoughts were running through her head, everyone had arrived for lunch. She watched the headmaster and using the advice Remus had given her the previous night, she waited for the perfect moment to strike. She noticed that Albus had started to stare at the Gryffindor table. She followed his eyes and saw that Lavender was sitting in Ron’s lap rather suggestively and giving the other boys at the table teasing views between her legs, much to the delight of the boy’s girlfriends who would “catch” them peaking.

With his failed meeting with the “Guardian of Hogwarts”, she could see his lips tightening and could almost hear his teeth grinding. It was time. “Headmaster” she spoke from next to him. He barely looked at her as he continued to fume at Lavender’s antics. “Minerva already knows, but she asked me to tell you.” That got his attention. “Harry Potter and his entire circle will be leaving the castle tomorrow.” She did not flinch despite the intensity of the eyes that snapped to hers.

Pretending that she did not notice his intensity, she went on tapping into her own actual excitement at the news. “I will be escorting them to the Ministry to register. They’ve become animagi!” It took all of her will not to cackle when she saw his eyes widen or when he bellowed “WHAT?” Instead she, again pretended, that his reaction was not what it obviously appeared to be.

She looked at him with joy and said “I know, isn’t it exciting? And their magical animagi too. All of them.” She watched in glee as his face turned every color. She was disappointed for Remus when he started spluttering as he had bet Sirius that Albus would be able to keep his composure. She was wondering if the confrontation with Lavender should negate the bet and almost missed the headmaster saying “No, I will not approve them leaving the castle.”

She clapped internally as Remus won his bet with Minerva that the old man would try to prevent them from going. She heard Minerva sigh in disappointment on the other side of the headmaster before saying in her patented “McGonagall Stern Voice”; “Albus, calm yourself, the children are staring. And if the children are animagi, you cannot prevent them from going to register. It’s the law.”

**…Grounds, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry and all his friends stood in large area of manicured grass that stood In front of the main doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All the professors stood in front of the doors, including a still fuming headmaster. His displeasure was obvious when compared with the palpable happiness of the rest of the professors.

The entire student body were also in attendance. Every window had multiple students in it and the battlements were packed. As a last bit of petulance he had forbidden the students from coming outside to watch; “due to the unknown danger”. He had almost spelled the windows closed and black but even in his frustration and anger he knew that would only reflect poorly on him. His current hope was that Harry Potter was exaggerating, even though he knew it was a futile one.

Harry looked at the excited people before him and had to admit that this plan was a good one. His first instinct when Minerva, Sirius and Remus brought it to him, had been to keep their forms all secret but his advisors had convinced him that there was no point and that there were benefits of revealing this secret.

The first and most obvious point they made was that they would only be revealing the magical forms each of them possessed, not the second non-magic one all of his friends had. Since it was considered absolute fact that people only had one form, knowledge of one form would mean no one would ever suspect them when in the alternative one.

The second point was that, as amazing as their magical forms were, they weren’t particularly useful, especially in the case of Ron and Lavender, whose forms were monstrous. Neither the giant bull nor the giant horse could be inconspicuous really and they didn’t need to transform to access the most useful powers. The non-magical forms had more use as they could be inconspicuous.

That led to the last point, the known magical forms would allow for a handy excuse. Sirius had been discovering many useful rituals during the cleanup of his library and any physical changes the rituals caused could be blamed on the magical forms they had.  Sirius had already found the secret to his personal sexual stamina in a ritual one of his many times great grandfather performed on the family line.

It and a few others were joining a list that the Potter group would be completing the following summer.  It was already obvious to anyone paying attention that Harry and his friends were bigger, faster, stronger and more powerful that they were supposed to be. The revelation that they had discovered the secret to achieving powerful magical forms that no one truly understood would make for a convenient cover, when necessary and would answer the question and stop people from looking for other reasons.

That was especially important for Harry as it would make it less likely that people discovered his true secret. That he was an Animorphmagus. All of those reasons had been valid but Harry had mostly agreed because it would be an amazing feat of legendary magic he could share publically with his friends. He was committed to his goal of achieving greatness but that didn’t mean he didn’t appreciate seeing his friends elevated and viewed as extraordinary as well. The announcement had already had the Weasley twins looking at their younger brother and sister with renewed respect.

Harry had been using his actual magical animagus form of a Nemean Lion to bring positive attention to his properties and family in much the same way Albus had used Fawkes to bolster his reputation. The magical lion had not been seen frequently but was regularly spotted all over the lands that made up the Potter holdings. The residents had started erecting posts at each siting location. It held a banner with the image of the Nemean Lion in profile. 

He looked over to Romilda and smiled at her. She would not be participating in the day’s activities. The official story was to be that Harry had found the book “The Animal Within” while restoring his family and he and his friends had spent almost two years developing the mental skills necessary to find their spirit animal, tame it and then complete the animagus transformation process.

All that would have been true had Harry not been able to cheat with his powerful form of legimency. Unfortunately, that meant that Romilda could not show off her form until the following year since it was well known she had just joined the group in the summer. Harry thought it especially disappointing since he considered her form to be the most interesting of all of them.

**…Flashback**

**…Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

Harry wondered if any of friends truly appreciated the extent of his genius. He supposed that from their perspective he had always been beyond expectation if not supernatural. It was his fault as he becoming a legend was point one of his life goals. Looking at the boiling potion though he had to pause to appreciate his own greatness. Feeling a bit arrogant he resolved that perhaps it was best that his friends took him for granted a bit. Hopefully it would keep him balanced.

The potion was an improved version of the animagus potion he had developed two years earlier. It did not change any of the effects but he was able to reduce the brewing time drastically. From the moment he had asked, Romilda had been anxiously awaiting her ability to change into an animal. The ability to bring her desire to fruition so quickly was not just a reflection of his own genius but the availability of much more potent ingredients. He would have to thank Neville one day.

He presented the potion to his friends and as expected, they were suitably impressed. As if sensing his early thoughts, Lavender needled him with “OK, so you are a genius, but you’re still just a pretty boy.” That caused some snickering and Harry decided he liked his life and friendships as they were.

They all took seats in his living room. Harry took Romilda’s hand and slipped into her mind. She had let him in but he was able to be very impressed with her mental shields. He doubted she could keep him out if he truly wanted to get in but her mind was very well guarded. Looking around the representation of her mind he smiled.

The area looked like a military barracks that had been decorated by a hyper 4 year old girl. Deadly weapons hung on the walls, painted pink or lavender and covered in glitter. The mental representation of Romilda was a fully armored knight wearing a ball gown. He liked it. He led the happy girl to the part of her mind that held her spirit animal and was surprised to find that it was a semi-sentient creature. With his own powers, he had become very knowledgeable of magical creatures and was curious as to what would happen when he bit the transformed girl.

Her spirit animal was an Empusa. Harry thought the fact that all of Ron’s lovers continued to be fire creatures seemed odd but wondered if perhaps that was simply a reflection of the type of women he liked.  More interesting was that the Empusa, like the acromantula were semi-sentient. Also like the giant spiders, they were known to prey on humans.

He pulled himself from Romilda’s mind and allowed her to announce what she was. Everyone, including the stunned girl looked to him for an explanation. Harry slipped into his lecture mode and said “The Empusa are a magical creature that are all female. They reproduce by seducing human men and then consuming them after they are impregnated.”

Harry looked at Romilda and asked her what secondary animal she wanted to be and was unsurprised when she kept with the pattern and chose to join the “chipettes” as a squirrel. After preparing the potion, they all watched as she drank it and turned into the Empusa.

She was indeed very stunning in her new form. Everyone stared at her a long moment and then everyone jumped when she said “How do I look?” Her voice was melodious but also slightly sinister and seemed have a wailing quality to it. No one else had an animagus form that could speak so it was definitely odd.

Deciding to help her answer here own question, Harry conjured a mirror. When she saw herself she made a startled sound and said “I’m naked”. She calmed after everyone looked at her. Everyone in the room had already seen her naked multiple times and doing much more interesting things than just looking at herself in a mirror.

She looked back at herself and examined the most striking thing about herself. Instead of hair she had fire. The fire seemed to match the pixie cut hairstyle that she had as a human and she thought it made her head look like a lit match stick. What was interesting was that the landing strip of hair she kept over her pussy was also a fire.

She looked up into her own face. It looked similar to her human one, except her nose had flattened till it looked like it belonged on a snake with narrow almost imperceptible nostril slits. Her eyes had no pupils and were black and her canine teeth had extended into deadly fangs

She lifted her hands and examined the deadly claws her fingers had become. On her back were two leathery bat-like wings. She extended them as well. Nothing much hand changed about the rest of her except that her skin looked more snakelike. Something she confirmed when she touched herself and felt soft scales.

Her shape had remained the same until her legs. From her knees down she had what looked like donkey feet, hooves and all. She reasoned that donkey legs normally have hair on them because her feet had flames dancing up and down them.

She felt a surge of pleasure and looked over her shoulder to see that she had a 2 foot long scaled lizard tail and that Ron had grabbed it and was rubbing his hands up and down its length. She moaned in pleasure and then in frustration when her moan caused Ron to stop.

Her frustration must have triggered something instinctually because smoke coalesced around her and formed into a black sleeveless bustier top and a matching loincloth skirt that was only wide enough to cover her sexy and the crack of her ass and fell to her ankles.

Ron thought it was sexier than when she was naked. The “material” looked like a shadow and if any one tried to grasp it, their hands would past through the immaterial substance. Smoke started to slowly curl from Ron’s nose and it was obvious where this was heading so Harry stepped up and bit the girl to claim the form for himself. She let out a powerfully erotic sound that seemed to affect everyone in the room.

Ron’s nose started to blow thicker smoke and all of his girls’ hair lit on fire. He grabbed the Empusa and carried her out the room with his three remaining ladies trailing after him. Harry would have found it funny if not for the looks of lust he was receiving as well. Deciding to test his new form later he apparated his entire harem to his bedroom.

\---

In a flash of fire the two were completely naked and laying on the large bed. Ron settled between Romilda’s legs as he kissed her and used his hands to stroke her side and across the bottom curve of her large breasts. They had become lovers the night he had claimed her as his own but with her magical form realized, he could finally give all of himself to her.

Now they could fully appreciate each other and pour all the love they had been holding back into each other. Romilda moaned into Ron’s kiss when his fingers traced across a particularly sensitive spot high on her right side and he felt her hips below him rotate up in need of his hard cock.

Unwilling to deny her what she desired he moved from her lips to her neck trailing kissed along her jaw line and then shift to put his cock at her soaked entrance. He bit at her neck and pushed into her slick cunt at the same time and relished the scream of pleasure that escaped from her mouth.

Her pussy squeezed along the 9 inch length of Ron’s cock and pulled a deep growl from his throat. He sucked hard on her neck causing her to clench her pussy even tighter before he started to pump his cock in long strokes into her body.

Her nails dug into his back and she through her head back in pleasure. It wasn’t long that his steady strokes and continued nibbling along her neck and chest pushed her over into her first orgasm and Ron delighted in her shivering body as it twitched involuntarily in pleasure.

He did not stop however, increasing his pace and fucking her through her orgasm. He was rewarded when he felt her body jerk as a second wave of ecstasy washed over her. Her second orgasm came with a flood of fluid from her pussy that coated his cock and balls. Her flooded and spasming pussy caused his own release and Ron flooded her pussy with cum.

The two relaxed and Ron flattened his body against her and drew her into another kiss. Romilda luxuriated in the feel of his weight against her body. She was still surprised at all that she had gotten from following her instincts and chasing after the right hand of Harry Potter. Her reward came with the feel of his re-hardening cock expanding in her pussy and she squealed in joy at being right.

She rolled Ron over so that she would be on top careful to not release his turgid cock. She rocked her body back and forth and smiled when she looked down and saw the unbridled lust that stirred in his eyes as he looked at her body. For a moment she wanted to give the credit for his look to the enhancements her magical form brought to her, but at some point she had reverted to her human form and his look was still directed at her.

As his cock drew another moan from her as she rode him at her own pace she had to admit that he had always looked at her with lust and desire. From the moment she had stepped forward and he had walked around her examining her. She remembered how wonderfully vulnerable she had felt under his his and Lavender’s gaze.

She was distracted when she felt his hands grab her hips and the aggressive move caused a small shiver of delight to run through her disturbing her pace. That was followed by his taking control of their love making fucking her hard as he held security to her hips. He had obviously had enough of her slow riding and re-established control. Her hands dug into his chest and her eyes closed tight as the combination of his dominance and increased speed drew yet another orgasm from her.

She was able to hold herself up long enough for the ten more strokes it took to flood her pussy with his second orgasm before she collapsed on him exhausted by the powerful orgasms her body had just experienced.

She felt herself pulled from Ron’s body and put on her back. Before her mind could catch up to her being manhandled she felt a flame wash over her pussy. She could feel the intense heat but it was not uncomfortable, in fact it spiked her arousal above what she had thought possible. She looked between her legs just in time to see Lavender attach her mouth to her pussy.

\---

**…End Flashback**

Luna and Ginny changed first. They stepped forward holding hands and then Ginny turned into an Ashwinder followed by Luna that turned into a Quetzalcoatl. The population of the school and most of the teachers cheered the two girls now slithering around one another.

Ginny’s Ashwinder looked like a 20’ long anaconda with color changing scales. They had started out red and had changed to blue which matched the color of the magical fire that danced up and down the length of her body. Also amazing was that the width of her body had not changed that much as the snake circumference matched the waist dimension of the girl at 20”

Next to her, a similar snake like creature danced and played. The Quetzalcoatl was a magical creature from South America and was once thought of as a dragon breed. Its head and mouth looked like a cross between a crocodile and a snake with a long snake body and feathered bird wings. Luna’s form, like Ginny’s was as thick as the girl had been, 22”, but was shorter than Ginny, only 10’. Luna’s form was also very colorful. Blues, reds and yellows dominated the color scheme but people could see purples, greens and a bit of orange when the sun reflected differently against her iridescent feathers and scales.

No one would notice but the fact that two of Harry Potter’s girlfriends were snake animagi and no one seemed to care struck another blow within Slytherin. It was hard to believe the self-delusion that the world only hated you because your house symbol was a snake when the hero of the wizarding world spoke parseltongue and two of the cutest and most cared about girls in the school could turn into magical snakes.

The Ravenclaws were especially pleased that the girl that they considered their champion and the spiritual successor to Rowena Ravenclaw had such an awesome form. Many also pointed out that she had bird wings, “like a raven, get what I’m sayin? Huh? Huh? You get it?” While that particular first year Ravenclaw was ignored Hermione and Tracey stepped forward holding hands.

Hermione transformed into her Kitsune form, now with three tails and Tracey turned into an Ifrit. The two fire canines started to chase each other nipping at each other’s tails. Hermione looked like a normal fox, except for the multiple tails that seemed to be made of blue fire. Similarly, Tracey’s Ifrit form looked like an English bulldog except that her paws looked like dragon claws, she was made of magma and her tail was long and arrow tipped.

Daphne and Susan stepped forward next into the growing menagerie of playing magical animals and the eyes of the entire school turned from the four playing animals to them. What little doubt had existed about the groups boasting had long since vanished and was replaced by excitement about what new magical creatures would appear. Only the fact that he had been able to examine them all during the summer kept Rubeus from storming them. He especially wanted to pet the form Susan was about to take as he loved large dogs.

As if called by Rubeus thought, Susan turned into a Grim and the student body let out an audible gasp. One of the Grimm’s magical abilities was to sense doom and seeing one generally meant that bad luck or misfortune might follow. They were also classed as semi-dark, which made sense looking at the giant black dog with swirling shadows dancing around it despite being in the noontime sun.

She looked like a giant Black Pit Bull with pointed ears. She stood about 6’ to the top of her head and was another 10’ long. It wasn’t until the other animals got close to her that people truly appreciated her size. Then Daphne transformed into a creature practically the same height as the dog now reclining on its haunches. The crowd was awed. Not because it was any more amazing than the rest but simply because no one could imagine the Slytherin princess turning into a gryfon.

Albus Dumbledore was a true believer in destiny and had a pedantic view of light and dark. He had been sure that a Weasley as a snake and a Bones as a Grim had validated his belief about what Potter was doing to the light side. He could not fathom, however, how a Greengrass could be a creature as light as a gryfon. Daphne extended her wings and bellowed a screech-like growl (or a growl-like screech) and all of Gryffindor House cheered in response. Daphne sat on her haunches next to Susan and despite her form and the fact she had no lips, she still managed to smirk at the headmaster.


	14. Comfort and Joy

**…Grounds, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood in front of his school in stunned disbelief. A Gryffindor had turned into a magical snake and was now slithering around the feet of a Slytherin that had turned into a gryphon. He was not surprised that one of Harry Potter’s ladies had fallen from the light to the dark as that was what he truly believed was happening to the House of Potter. That he had corrupted a Weasley validated, in his mind, the behind the scenes efforts he had made to bankrupt them and pull them from the Potter influence.

But no matter how hard he tried his mind could not find an explanation for Daphne Greengrass becoming a gryphon. The nicest that could be said about her family was that they were neutral. But that did not mean they weren’t dark. It just meant they weren’t murderers, necessarily. Before Harry Potter had re-entered the magical world, Albus’ goal was to get more Dark families to behave like the Greengrass one, as he did not truly believe that all of them could be turned to the light.

Despite the family representing his best case scenario for the darkest families, it still should have been impossible for the Greengrass heiress to become a creature that was so clearly a light creature. Especially as she was now cavorting with the possible rising dark lord that was Harry Potter. Gryphons were considered noble creatures, possessed by honor and integrity.

The Greengrass daughter should not have it as a magical creature. So determined and stubborn was the man that he started to suspect some dark nature to whatever magic Potter and his associates had discovered to achieve a magical animagus form. As was standard when his mind made this sort of leap, he blamed Sirius Black. “It was probably the same dark ritual he used to get that damn Phoenix.” He thought bitterly.

Even with his mind roiling, he noticed the next two. Ron and Lavender stepped forward and everyone looked at them with open excitement. Everyone knew the two were the closest to Harry and likely the closest in magical strength to the boy-who-lived, not counting Neville. If Daphne and Susan could be a gryphon and a grim, what would these two become?

The crowd was not disappointed when Ron gestured for the Guardian of Hogwarts to step forward and go first. Albus Dumbledore did not know why but he expected Lavender to have been a gryphon. She was a Gryffindor and the Guardian of Hogwarts. He had noticed that each new pair were arguably more powerful than the previous. With Daphne, unexplainably a gryphon, he half expected that Lavender would be a dragon.

He only had enough time to dismiss the ridiculousness of his thought before she transformed. He took a step back when he saw what she actually turned into. The entire school had gone quiet in shock. Harry had insisted that this demonstration be done outside and up to that point, all the creatures could fit inside the great hall. Most had just assumed that his desire to be outside was due to not wanting to be cramped when they all turned into animals.

The elephant sized horse suggested different. 13’ tall at the shoulders, the animal looked like a Black Abraxan minus the wings and with a lot of fire. The nightmare was a horse that was almost considered mythical in the wizarding world. Lavender galloped into the air leaving floating flaming foot prints before landing and raising unto her hind legs in an impressive display. Albus looked on the creature in fear. All his worst imaginings were confirmed in that moment. The guardian of Hogwarts was a nightmare. A creature of darkness and death.

She had been accepted by Fawkes, a creature of light and life. To Albus it was a confirmation that some terrible and evil magic had been conducted. As an extremist, he could not fathom that there could be value in balance. He also didn’t understand that these creatures before him were magical constructs and not actually the animals whose form they had taken. They had all the powers and abilities of the animals they represented but were not them.

Lavender was as close to an actual nightmare as could ever be achieved but at her core she was witch. So even if Fawkes did have an aversion to nightmares or any dark creatures, it was possible that animagi would not be viewed by the immortal bird as such.

None of that was important in the moment. Albus’ mind was simply unable to process what he was seeing rationally as everything that was occurring was contradictory to his beliefs. And he considered his beliefs to be facts. He looked again at the large black horse. He forced himself to calm and looked at the terrifying but majestic animal. The Kitsune and the Ifrit had ran over and was running in and out of the fire at her feet.

The students and teachers loved the display they were being treated to. With his mind calm and in the midst of multiple calculations, he could also appreciate the rarity of what they were seeing. A Nightmare was a creature, not even he had ever seen in real life before. They were as rare as the Nemean Lions. The thought hit Albus like a physical punch. His eyes snapped to Ron and Harry. He was convinced one of them would show themselves to be the Nemean Lion that had been regularly spotted at the Potter Castle grounds. It made so much sense.

His mind was split between joy that the deception would help validate his own sin in regards to Fawkes, and fear of the power Potter had already gathered to himself. He knew nothing about magical animagi. The Nemean Lion was supposed to be immortal. “Is this the power he knows not?” Albus’ mind raged at his lack of information and control. “And how could a light creature and a dark creature be friends?”

As Ron stepped forward a new thought percolated into his mind as he looked at the arrayed beasts. “Why would you not keep these abilities secret?” The fire breathing bull that Ron turned into was another creature of great power, though it was less rare than the nightmare that still gave him chills whenever he looked at it.

The Khalkotauroi was from Atlantis, even though most people in Europe thought it was from Greece since the most famous one in Europe was used by the Greek wizards who claimed to be gods centuries earlier. A head taller than the nightmare but much broader and with long swooping horns. Albus ignored the near euphoria that had infected the school populous at the sight of Lavender and Ron’s forms. 

Romilda ran forward and Ron lowered his head allowing her to use his massive horns as a step to straddle his neck. As his head rose into the air carrying her, Romilda could not help notice the many jealous looks she was receiving from some of the girls watching from the castle. Like Luna the year before, plans had been made to become part of the well-known harems and like Luna, the bubbly Hufflepuff had somehow claimed a position without anyone knowing.

None of the onlookers, however, had any plans to try and hurt or discourage Ron’s newest girlfriend. First the girl was very beautiful and none could find fault in Ron’s choice. Second, she was known to be very skilled with a wand and some who had been extra curious had found out that she was the granddaughter of one of the most famous Aurors from the previous war. 

The last and most important reason was the thrashing the girls who had tried the previous year had received. Marietta Edgecombe and the girls that had tried to attack Luna the year previous were still social pariahs in Hogwarts. The girls had vanished into obscurity and seemed to have little desire to re-emerge.

Romilda smiled to herself. The truth was that neither she nor any of Ron’s other girls minded adding more girls to Ron’s stable. He was very attentive to all of them and his stamina was unyielding. It didn’t hurt that they were all as passionately attracted to one another as they were to the boy. These girls had more of a shot than they realized, they just had to be clever and make their own moves.

Romilda’s attention was drawn when the unending noise, stopped. Harry Potter had stepped forward. It was time for him to increase his own legend some more. He had considered many animals and could not decide on what to be, he had considered inventing a new animal as a combination of others, but in the end he acknowledged that he was in England and in England, one magical creature ruled the popular opinion above all others.

Harry Potter’s form changed into a large Black dragon. Any fan of dragons would instantly recognize Harry Potter’s form as a Hebridean Black. A giant Hebridean Black. So giant that Rubeus was not the only one that was able to tell that Harry’s form was a lot larger than any other Hebridean Black had ever been. The average size of that dragon was supposed to be about 30’ long. The monster Harry Potter turned into was at least 100’ long.  He was amazing and monstrous and the school sounded as if they were at a Quiditch game when the noise started again, except the entire student body was cheering for the same side.

Unlike Harry’s drakes, his dragon form had a long neck that was about half the length of its tail. The tail took up half of Harry’s full length by itself. Half of the remaining length was the body held up by four terrifying clawed feet. Each claw was the length of an average sized man. His large head rested on a 25’ long neck that moved like a snake. Harry lowered himself unto his belly into a classic “dragon pose”.

Out of the castle, strolling as if she did not have a care in the world came Harry’s slave, Karli, escorted by Gwilym and Swanhild. As usual she was a walking wet dream. She was wearing scandalously tight high-waisted hot pants that seemed to be made of some type of leather with a pair of matching 6 inch heeled ankle boots. With it she wore a thin white crop top cotton t-shirt that hugged her bra-less chest. The front of the shirt read “Dragon’s Whore’D”.

She strolled past the, still stunned, professors and up to the gigantic black dragon who opened a massive clawed hand for Karli to climb into. He lifted her and placed her on his snout where she reclined against the space between his eyes as if she was sunbathing. The massively popular “slut” received a massive cheer from the students and she preened under their adoration.

Albus’ brain was having trouble coming to terms with what he was seeing. All of the varied animals had arranged themselves around the large dragon including all of their drakes that had come flying out of the castle. That was the moment that the years of stubbornness finally broke within the headmaster. Not only could he no longer fathom how to convince someone who commanded such power, love, and loyalty to sacrifice themselves, he was no longer sure Voldemort could easily beat the child should they face each other in single combat. He had to change all of his plans.

**…Gryffindor Tower Battlements, Hogwarts Castle, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

On one of the battlements were students had gathered to watch the latest spectacle, a miracle even more amazing than the one happening below was occurring. Collin Creevey had stopped taking pictures. As the person known to have express permission to document Harry Potter’s time at Hogwarts, he never missed an opportunity to take pictures of the hero of the wizarding world.

The pictures he had been allowed to sell to various newspapers had already earned him and his family enough money to pay for his and his brother’s entire Hogwarts tuition plus give the brothers some pocket money. His parents were particularly proud of him that they had not had to ask for him to share his windfall with his brother, he had just volunteered.

Now his brother and new friend, Astoria, had to nudge him because his hero had just turned into a dragon. Learning that dragons actually existed had been almost more thrilling than finding out he could do magic. And now there was a monstrous one in front of him. He came to his senses and started to snap picture after picture.

Astoria looked at the older boy fondly. He and his brother had open hearts and personalities that contrasted greatly with the forced control growing up the child of the nobility demanded. She looked over to Dennis and caught him staring at her and tried not to laugh at him when he quickly looked back at the dragon.

He was very sweet and very gentlemanly but both brothers were obviously already crushing on her. It would be arrogant to say out loud but she wasn’t surprised, she knew how pretty she was.  She had already decided to claim the Creevey brothers and Cecilia as her lovers and was just waiting an appropriate amount of time to tell them. Cecilia’s parents would not mind but her grandfather would not be happy with her in a relationship with muggleborns. Astoria was undaunted by that fact.

She smiled at her two friends again as she watched Colin take a lot of pictures. Cecilia who had moved to a separate edge to look at Daphne’s gryphon returned. “Your sister is so cool” she exclaimed and then paled. “Not like you…I mean…You are…” Astoria laughed and took her friends hands. “Calm yourself. I think she is cool too and I won’t be mad at you for appreciating my sister. Just don’t forget about me.” The happy girl exhaled and said “never” only loud enough for Astoria to hear.

**…Grounds, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

In a flash, the nine students returned to human form and stood basking in the loud cheers. They made their way to the teachers who were equally amazed. Harry greeted them with the understatement “Cool, huh?” It was Professor Flitwick that answered for the group of professors present. “Oh yes. Mr. Potter, that was indeed cool. Will you be sharing the book that explained the process with the world?”

It was a question that had come up during the discussions about revealing their magical forms. With the magical AI’s Harry had cataloguing and managing his library, it didn’t take long to discover that he did indeed have a copy of the book in question, since the one he found in the Room of Requirements could not be removed.

The process was not an easy one and they decided to release the book. The animagus transformation was already known and the book offered no shortcuts. It was not something the average magical would invest time or effort in. Harry also new that Voldemort had no interest in the process nor did any of his followers. He actually considered Peter Pettigrew pathetic for having gone through it.

Harry answered the diminutive professor in the affirmative and felt as Albus Dumbledore’s eyes refocused on him. He had no doubt the man was wondering why he was being so free with information that could have been advantageous to keep secret. Despite having had the same questions he was entertained by the man’s confusion and slight irritation.

\---

Luna was in the Potter rooms within the room of requirement. The presentation of their Animagus forms had left them all horny and Harry had spent a few hours after the end of the school day satisfying them all. She was the smallest of them all and was the only one still completely naked. Everyone else had pulled on robes or silk pajamas but he liked the freedom of walking around completely nude.

She was very perceptive and so her body stiffened when she felt a shiver run up her back. It was similar to the feeling she had when she was spotted by a predator in the woods but for some reason instead of fear she felt aroused. With her intelligence, she knew instantly that she was being stalked by the love of her life and that acknowledgement only made her lust spike more.

Harry was watching his petite princess with lust filled eyes. He knew she had not noticed him but her hardened nipples and the scent of her flooding pussy told him that she knew he was stalking her. His eyes grazed over her hard body from across the room hidden in a shadow and he saw her small tight body respond to his roaming eyes. He saw her clit rise as her arousal maxed out and he took that as his sign.

Harry pounced and grabbed Luna. The room jumped in shock at Harry’s appearance. They had all felt the rising sexual tension but since it was not focused on them it had only made them jittery. All eyes moved to Luna when she was pressed against a wall. Harry was pretty sure his area was soundproofed, but couldn’t help imagining Ron wondering what just slammed against the wall. Luna’s legs had automatically wrapped around Harry’s waist and Harry got a closer smell of her wet pussy. She was definitely ready to be fucked.

Harry quickly got hold of her by the ass and lifted her up till her thighs were on his shoulders. He definitely need to taste her. Her legs seem to spread of their own accord because she gasped in surprise and arousal when he sucked her small hard clit into his mouth. Luna got really wet when she was turned on normally but when Harry sucked hard, she screamed and her pussy actually squirted a clear liquid in his mouth and around His face.

That only turned him on more. With Harry’s face covered in pussy juice, Harry turned and took Luna to the ground. Harry didn’t drop her but Harry didn’t lay her down gently either. Her breath escaped her from the rough landing. She started to inhale when Harry found her wet pussy with his hard cock and buried it to the hilt in one stroke. She hiccupped as her breath hitched trying to go in while Harry’s cock and weight forced it back out. Wet and tight.

Not waiting for her to recover Harry started to fuck into her as hard and as fast as he could. Harry figured he was doing something right because her arms wrapped around his shoulder and her nails dug into his back, while her legs wrapped around his hips. She finally got her breathing under control and screamed “holy shit!” Then her pussy clenched on Harry’s cock.  He hunched his back and was able to capture her small breast in his mouth. “Oh god” she moaned when his mouth started sucking on her sensitive nipple.

Harry didn’t slow from pounding into her pussy as hard and as fast as he could and Luna had two more orgasms, drenching the floor beneath then, before Harry finally felt his approach. Harry pulled out his cock form her clutching pussy and came over her chest. Harry pulled away from her and surveyed the damage. She was splayed on the ground with Harry’s cum on her chest. Her chest was flushed red as was her pussy and a huge wet spot was under her ass.

Her clit was standing up from her body. He reached forward and touch it and her whole body jumped and she whimpered out “please no”. Susan rushed up to the semi-conscious girl and started to lick Harry’s cum off her small breasts. Breathing hard Harry moved away from her and leaned against a wall. Luna’s small form was beautiful as she lay on the floor with her skin flushed and Susan hovering over her and licking at her carefully and lovingly.

Amazingly, Harry was already hard again. It was Justine who claimed Harry’s hard-on with her warm mouth and Harry could hear Karli grumble good-naturedly to Ginny about losing out due to being distracted by Susan and Luna. Susan’s efforts had paid off and Luna was writhing sexily on the floor, her legs spread and still flushed from the hard fucking harry had given her.

Justine climbed into Harry’s lap and fed a nipple into Harry’s mouth. At the same time she lowered her swampy cunt unto Harry’s cock and Harry slipped in easily. Justine carried a nice layer of fat on her body. None of it drooped or sagged, but it did make her soft and pillowy. It was a definite contrast to the firm tight muscles on Luna’s small athletic body.

Harry grabbed Justine’s ass and took control of the fucking. When Harry sped up to the point that Harry couldn’t keep her nipple in Harry’s mouth anymore, Justine wrapped her hands around his neck and buried her head and just enjoyed the hard pounding. In between her heavy breathing she kept calling him master. Her giant breasts pressing into him was an interesting and pleasant contrast to Luna’s smaller tits.

Harry slowed down his fucking and took time to enjoy the feel of her tight pussy squeezing his cock and the feel of Justine’s body against him. With the pace slowed down, Justine started to kiss and lick on his neck. “I love you so much” she whispered in his ear. Harry forced her to sit up and look at him as he continued to let her slowly ride Harry’s cock and said, “I love you too”.

They kissed and he could feel her tears against his skin because of the reaffirmation. It started out tender and reflective of the feelings they shared with each other, but with Harry’s hard cock still buried in her and the pleasurable feeling emanating from their connection, the passion began to rise again and soon Harry was gripping her ass hard and lifting and lowering her cunt on his shaft again. Harry looked around the room and the sites that greeted him only increased his out of control arousal.

On the sofa, Harry could see that Daphne had made herself comfortable with Ginny and Karli. Even with Harry’s cock buried in a hot wet pussy, Harry couldn’t help but stare at the erotic action. Few things are as sexy as watching a woman take two cocks at the same time. Currently, that woman was Daphne. She had Ginny beneath her with her magical strap on cock in her pussy and Karli was behind her stroking a second cock into her ass.

Susan had left an unconscious and splayed out Luna on the floor and was behind the threesome sawing her fingers into both Ginny and Karli’s asses. Karli who was on her knees turned and pulled Daphne into a kiss. Harry saw when Susan pushed a third finger in Karli’s ass in response to the kiss, and Karli screamed as it caused her to cum into Daphne’s ass. It was a sexy thing to watch especially with Justine’s pussy milking Harry’s cock and Harry enjoyed watching almost as much as he had enjoyed participating.

Cuming in Justine finally satiated Harry’s lust. He was definitely an ass man and squeezing Ginny’s large ass as he fucked her was exactly what he needed. She enjoyed having Harry’s hand squeeze her as well. Ginny had quickly joined Karli and finished in Daphne. Daphne had lost all he haughtiness as Ginny and Karli pumped cum into her ass and pussy. The woman was exceedingly sexy when she came.

\---

**…Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Ministry of Magic**

It was the next day and the first Saturday of the school term and Harry Potter and his “court” had already left Hogwarts to go and register their animagus forms. It was no surprise that it was a media frenzy. It had taken no time for word to leak from the school about their fantastical forms and that they intended to be at the Ministry of Magic to register themselves.

Colin Creevey had made a small fortune selling his exclusive pictures. The Daily Prophet paid extra to get all the pictures exclusively world-wide and the figure the young man was paid was as much as he had made on all his previous pictures, combined. The Prophet had printed all the pictures in a special edition and had sold out 5 printing runs around the world before Harry and his friends had arrived at the Ministry of Magic.

When they arrived they were met with a huge press response. In addition to the two British wizarding newspapers and the Wizarding Wireless, the international magical community had also sent a gaggle of reporters. Harry Potter, his friends, 4 Lycans (for extra protection) and Sirius Black had strode through the atrium and the throngs of reporters and “lookyloos” and were now in the DMLE filling out the paperwork for their animagus forms.

Sirius was speaking to the media, reminding them that he and Harry’s father had also completed the animagus transformation at a young age. He expressed how proud he was personally and gushed that he knew James Potter would be ecstatic that his son and friends had surpassed them in such an amazing way. With that done it was time for them to make the change again so that the DMLE official could fill out the form that would describe the animagi’s features.

What followed was 2 hours of stunned amazement. Despite the pictures and the fact that the Potter contingent had never failed to impress, it was still amazing to watch each of the young children change and then be catalogued. Pictures were not allowed but the reporters were allowed to stay and witness the proceedings. The Prophet would reprint all the pictures in their special evening edition along with the detailed descriptions of each animal as recorded by the DMLE. Harry Potters form was named a “King Hebridean Black” in recognition of his excessively large size. Along with his description was an op-ed from magizoologist Newt Scamander suggesting Harry Potter was evidence of a until know undiscovered dragon type. The evening edition sold out 8 runs.

**…Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore was fuming. Again. He and his son were writing back and forth about the latest developments and what they should do and both were at a loss. The entire point of their current plans was to try to raise the prestige of the school, and by extension his own reputation, and in two days Harry Potter and his allies had completed that task beyond the wildest dreams of the Dumbledores.

First, the school had witnessed a sword in a stone moment and crowned a “Hogwarts Guardian” and then Potter and his friends had showed themselves to be magical animagi. All of them. And all of the forms had been wondrous. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was in every paper and on the lips of every person around the world.

Because of that, the negotiations to re-instate the Triwizard competition had pushed forward without restriction when just the day before, Albus and Jason had been working hard just to get people within Britain on board. Despite so many of his plans moving forward, the Dumbledores were unhappy. Mostly because they were not attached, responsible or recognized for any of it.

They tried to comfort themselves that it did not matter what increased the reputation of the school, as the headmaster he would still get great publicity because of it. It was a hard pill to swallow, especially for the older man, but it was true that his approval rating was increasing, if only incrementally.

By the time the weekend was over, they had found their balance once again. Hagrid’s use to them had diminished severely since they no longer needed him to help repair the school’s reputation. They did not know the extent of the half-giant’s relationship with the Potter contingent but they knew he had been invited to multiple events and had even received a drake.

Unfortunately, releasing him or abandoning him would be very detrimental to their cause, so Instead of trying to use Hagrid to help repair the school’s reputation, they decided to use him in a simpler role as a spy within the Potter circle and hopefully on Amelia Bones. Getting him to spy purposely would be impossible but despite the haircut and new clothes, Albus was sure Hagrid was basically the same person who could not keep a secret. All that was necessary was to keep a listening charm around the man while he was on campus.

As for Harry Potter, the headmaster did not know what to do about him. The boy was too powerful for his initial plan to work. He was still confident that the dark lord would win in a direct confrontation with Potter but knew he would not be able to convince the boy to open himself to such a sacrifice. Albus shook his head at the selfishness. 

Harry Potter would insist on trying to defeat Voldemort and that would only lead to a protracted conflict that would cost more lives and not be guaranteed success. Even killing all his friends and lovers would probably just unleash a vengeful Potter and after seeing the boy’s “King Dragon” form, he could not predict the outcome of that.

Jason suggested and the headmaster agreed that instead of plotting against the other houses for the moment, it was time to remind the world of his own power. He still had some unpublished research and other magical secrets he had held back. It was time to show the world who the true light lord was, again.

**…Headquarters, Specialty Ingredients, Inc., Potter Industrial Block, Warlock Alley**

It was the beginning of the Hogwarts School year and all was relatively calm in the world of the Potter Group. The Longbottoms and their vassals and retainers had joined in the economic renaissance of Magical Britain and even though the Potters and Blacks had lost or had to pay more because of it in some cases, having new capital and innovation in the market had aided other business ventures.

Mytsi was sitting atop one such innovation. She was the chief executive of Specialty Ingredients, Inc. and the company had risen quickly to prominence not only because of the highly potent Basilisk Ingredients it had for sale but because of the part they had played in curing the Lord and Lady Longbottom. Despite showing absolutely no altruism in dealing with the House of Longbottom, the company was still viewed in a very positive light.

The acquisition of the rights to the potion suite developed by the Longbottoms had been a boon to their business and generated a new potential financial stream for the company. Mytsi had found her calling as a high powered executive and she was using some muggle business practices to expand her company.

Owning the rights to the Longbottom potion suite named the Sana Tanabra had presented an obvious option for SI, Inc. They could go into potion manufacturing and make a lot of money selling the potion, but the notion of making money with little effort had appealed to Mytsi. She liked being a deal maker and had no interest in being a manufacturer.

She had, at first, considering, just selling the Sana Tanabra, but the potential long term profits were too appetizing. Then she came upon the notion of licensing. She could keep the patent and instead auction the license to a potion manufacturer and let them worry about manufacturing and distribution. That had led to her considering making more such deals, trading basilisk parts, not just for money but for potion patents and then licensing those patents.

Her idea had blossomed and her company currently owned four potions and was an investor in the development of 3 others. This had happened in the month since the deal to help the Longbottoms had been finalized. She had tapped into the world wide squib population to find analysts and was now the second biggest employer of them, after the Blacks, in Britain.

She was on track to make back all her initial investment in the company’s expansion by the end of the second year. The idea of a vampire running the magically equivalent of an investment firm had not been met with as much negativity as one would expect. But that was probably due to the great deal of good will the Lycans, Succubi and Veela had bought in the magical community with their presence in the Grimmauld Commons.

She went to the window of her office and looked over the Alley below her. Warlock Alley was the “upper class” district of English magical society. Private Medi-wizards and witches, solicitor’s offices, money managers and exclusive member’s only clubs was the norm. The old businesses still existed but now the alley also held the headquarters of Potter Industries, the Longbottom Group and Specialty Ingredients, Inc.

The alley had been so exclusive that most people did not even know of its existence despite its connection on one end to the main shopping area of Diagon Alley, and its connection to Central Alley on the other end. The entrance way on both sides had a wrought iron gate that was not locked, but still did its job of keeping people from entering freely. I brass plaque was on the stone wall, but it had been dull and barely legible until recently.

Despite the alley coming into the general knowledge of the wizarding populous, it was still not very well traveled as most people had no reason to visit the businesses that were located there and the employees arrived by flu or apparition. Her window allowed her to see the entrance to Central Alley and it made her think of her love in the Minister’s office.

While Warlock’s Ave was only generally known to the middle to upper class members of magical society, Central Alley had been completely lost to the collective knowledge of the Wizarding world. Before Amelia had re-opened it, it had been completely cordoned off. Central Alley had been the true main entrance to the British magical world but had been closed off long ago. In fact it had been last used at a time before Dumbledore’s birth.

The Alley held entrances to all the governmental offices within the Ministry of Magic, including having the abandoned original headquarters of the Auror force. Diagon Alley could be accessed from the area and it also held an entrance to muggle London that lead to a shuttered hotel on Whitehall Place, near the old Scotland Yard.

The hotel had been named the Charms Hotel and upon rediscovering its existence, Amelia had ordered the entire area refurbished. A grand re-opening was planned for the beginning of December. The Auror force would be moving back into their original headquarters and many people were interested in being able to explore a new section of magical Britain. The Longbottoms, as part of their support of finding the good in British magical tradition had donated heavily to fund a full a proper restoration as well as funding the opening of a museum in the area.

A knock on the door to her office brought the Vampiress from her woolgathering and she turned to greet her afternoon appointment. The young man had developed a new permanent charm for use in clothing manufacturing and was looking for an investor.

**…Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (again)**

Rubeus Hagrid forced himself to remain poker faced as he found himself in the headmaster’s office. He had been unsurprised when he learned that the Nott boy had filed a complaint against him because of the incident with Buckbeak. The “little snot” as Rubeus thought of him in his head had demanded that he be fired and that Buckbeak be executed.

Rubeus was independently wealthy and had two beautiful women who loved him at home, so he had no real issue with being fired. What he was not going to allow was for Buckbeak to be killed to satisfy the ego of an asshole student and his larger asshole father. All of the righteous anger he had brought with him into the meeting was almost immediately deflated by the headmaster’s open and full support of him.

Since the appearance of his brother and the political storm that was brewing because of it Amelia had been taking his lessons in politics more seriously. She had suspected almost from the start that the whole thing was manufactured by Dumbledore to try and regain his support or gain some type of leverage with him. He had not understood but as he sat listening to the headmaster prattle on about how “close” it had come to him being “forced” to fire him, he started to agree that Albus Dumbledore wanted his loyalty again. Or at the very least wanted him to feel indebted to him.

The only reason Amelia could think of, that would cause Albus to want his loyalty was to get information on the Minister’s office. Even a political novice like Rubeus could see the advantage of having the Minister’s lover as a loyal underling. It was Mytsi that suggested that Albus might not think he needs full loyalty as the old Rubeus had a habit of spilling secrets. It showed how little the headmaster had been paying attention to his changes as that had not been an issue for him since he got his drinking under control.

Rubeus was brought from his introspection when the professor started to insinuate that Amelia was not doing enough to protect his brother from the machinations of either the Rosier or Barton political groups. Rubeus’ eyes narrowed dangerously but the headmaster either did not notice it or ignored it completely. Like Minerva before him, Rubeus wondered if the man had become worse at subtlety and plotting or if he had just been blinded by the man’s reputation and his previous admiration.

The meeting was interrupted when Filius Flitwick, Kyler Capstonson and a smirking Minerva McGonagall swept into the office. Professor Flitwick was rambling excitedly and it took a moment for Rubeus to decipher what the man was trying to say. He suppressed a moment of pride when he realized that he had figured out the petite man at the same time the headmaster had but had to admit that the headmaster processed the words a bit faster.

“Impossible” Dumbledore thundered before he could get himself back under control. All the teachers looked at the man, surprised at his uncharacteristic behavior. Rubeus saw Dumbledore control himself before he tried to dismiss the news. “I’m sorry Filius, but wandless magic as you describe is impossible.” He said calmer. It was Professor Capstonson that interjected “Actually, Headmaster, while it is exceedingly rare, there has been wizards and witched in the past that have been confirmed to be able to use wandless magic.”

Then the professor dropped a bomb shell, “And even if every one of those previous instances where exaggerations, I assure you Mr. Potter is definitely able. The three of us just watched him perform most of the first second year Charms, Transfiguration and DADA spells. It’s why we came to get you, he is still doing them in the great hall.”

Dumbledore was on his feet and out the door in a flash and Rubeus rose to join the other three professors as they followed out the door. “Is this really true, Minerva” Rubeus asked in wonder. He was not accusing them of lying, he was just in awe of what was happening. The deputy headmistress wrapped her hand around his massive fore arm and allowed him to lead her sedately down the stairs. “Oh, absolutely Rubeus. It’s quite extraordinary.”

**…Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

By the time Albus Dumbledore arrived, practically the entire school was in the great hall watching Harry Potter dueling Neville Longbottom. Albus was struck dumb as he watched the display. He had known that Neville was considered a sword prodigy and that he had received a sword from the Lycan Forges that had undergone some wild change when it came into contact with his family’s magic but he had no idea the boy was capable of what he was seeing.

Neville was casting through his sword and using magical forms he had only ever seen done by Japanese magical samurai. He had heard rumors about the fight the boy had in Japan but details were sketchy from the notoriously tight lipped Japanese, especially as whatever fight had happened, Neville had supposedly won. Albus had mostly ignored it as an exaggeration by the Longbottom group to inflate the boy’s reputation. But seeing was truly believing.

Seeing the sword prodigy in action would have been already too much for the aging headmaster. But across from Neville was Harry Potter and he was indeed casting wandlessly. Despite his outburst and surprise, Albus did know that wandless magic was possible. He had searched relentlessly for the ability in his youth and had only learned that it was a skill that could be gifted to you.

In truth wandless magic was only special due to its rarity and the lack of information that revolved around its existence. Most people believed it represented a sign of extreme power and magical control. In use, however, it did not really give a user many true advantages. The obvious one was that the user could never be disarmed. But an equally powerful wizard could likely match the wandless wizard if they could dual cast, which most powerful wizards could.

The true value of the ability to cast structured intentional magic without a focus was the instantaneous credibility and power that was assigned the user. And the headmaster was both livid and intrigued as he tried to figure out how Harry Potter had found or been found. He figured that it was his own effort to inflate the boy after his defeat of Voldemort combined with Sirius’ efforts to expand the boy’s legend that brought the carrier of the secret to the boy.

Just to make sure Albus cast a charm on his glasses. The charm was almost as obscure as wandless magic. He had actually had to hurt someone very badly in his quest to learn it. The charm allowed Albus to see the magic form within a caster. If Harry had just become proficient at silent and movement-less casting, or had gotten a more subtle focus, he would have been able to see it. But all he saw was power pooling in his hands as he used them to direct his magic. It was true.

Looking around at the cheering students and the ever present Creevey and his camera, he knew there was nothing he could do to stop the spread of the latest news of the legend of Harry Potter. The actual duel was obviously a friendly one and despite his petty desire to stop the match, he knew it would only reflect poorly on him. Especially since Poppy was already looking over the fight to make sure it did not get out of hand.

Harry Potter was using two protego shields that he had made visible and were shaped like disks and would rotate around his body to parry Neville’s sword strikes and jinxes. The headmaster did not know why the boy did not just wrap the shield around his entire body but admitted it made for a much more entertaining display.

For his part, Neville was using Japanese elemental magic to deform the castle’s stone floor to protect him from some of Harry’s spells while dodging the others using body movements that should be impossible. The difference between Neville’s wandless elemental magic being that it was not structured and was closer to what sailors did with sails to manipulate winds. The highlight of the match was when Neville sent a flame at Harry and he intercepted it with fire breath from his dragon form.

It was a draw in the end when both boys just stopped fighting and shook hands. The entire school erupted before taking their seats to have lunch and talk about the impossible display they had just watched. The headmaster just took his seat at the head table, becoming used to the fact that his presence was easily ignored more and more often. He took a moment to inform his son of the latest happenings before tucking in. He was getting tired.

**…Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Neville Longbottom was surrounded by his friends and lovers in his normal place at the Hufflepuff table. The table was boisterous and despite it having been a week, the number one topic of conversation was still his duel with Harry Potter. That was not just among his friends either, the entire school was still talking about it. Neville thought the fact that Harry Potter was a dragon animagus that could do wandless magic would be more interesting to the school but apparently it lacked drama of having him and Harry fighting.

Harry Potter’s amazing abilities were being talked about. It was just being discussed as part of speculation about what a real no-holds-barred fight would look like between the Longbottom heir and the Potter one. Neville still wasn’t sure if Harry had held back but he knew he had so he was also unsure about exactly how they stacked up against each other. He supposed it didn’t really matter as if things ever became serious, they would be likely fighting alongside each other and not against.

The day’s discussion had expanded to include the Hogwarts Guardian as part of the speculation. Neville was not surprised. The previous evening Lavender had been found practicing on the Quiditch pitch. It had been magically transformed to have an obstacle course with multiple ranged targets along the course length. It didn’t take long before word spread and the stands filled up and her “workout” had an audience.

Neville had been able to make in time to see her final run through the course. Having Padma and Parvati as his first girlfriends had given him an appreciation for warrior witches and Lavender was definitely one. She moved gracefully through the magical course switching between wand magic, hand to hand combat and using her bow to send a devastating number of arrows towards targets. As far as he was concerned she had earned her place as part of the discussion about who would win between her, Harry and Neville.

Thinking of her, Neville looked over to the Gryffindor table where the blonde was sitting with Ron and Harry. He chuckled to himself at how much more gorgeous she was since she wasn’t exactly a blonde anymore. She reminded him of an elf warrior from one of the muggle fantasy books he enjoyed reading. Neville had no desire to become an animagus but he had to admit that the partial transformations that Harry’s circle kept on themselves made it tempting. He looked at Cho who was curled up at his side reading a potions book and imagined her with hair like Lavender’s. She would be “hot” no doubt in both senses of the word.

He looked again at Lavender and saw that as was the new normal, her hair was ablaze. Ever since revealing their animagus forms, the “Guardian” had replaced her hair with fire. The style had remained the same, looking to be in a tight braided pony tail, it was just partially made of a blue fire now. Most people who came close to her reported that the fire was not hot, but it could be, as a foolish Slytherin had learned when they stupidly tried to grab at it.

The permanent fire wasn’t what reminded Neville of a warrior elf, though. Some of the characters he had read about, had that trait but it was the ears that allowed Lavender to stand out. She had done a partial transformation and allowed her horse form’s pointed ears to replace her own (umamimi).  It reminded him of the “elves” that inspired his sword and contributed to her heightened exotic beauty.

The rest of the Potter crew had joined in the partial transformations. Harry replaced his left arm with a black scaled dragon-like one; claws included. His two drakes had clearly approved if their reaction was anything to go by. Neville had to admit it was pretty bad ass. Not as cool as his sword but, still pretty cool. Honestly he preferred Ron’s partial transformation for coolness factor.

Ron had replaced both his arms from the elbow to his hands, with bronze versions. But that wasn’t the cool part. What was cool was the clockwork gears that he would show off that was behind plates that could swing, flip or rotate open. Neville was pretty sure they were more than just for show but Ron had not used it for anything but style.

Both he and Harry kept the sleeves of their school uniforms rolled up to put their partial transformations on display. In addition they both got in the habit of randomly blowing smoke out of their The two boys were already the most popular boys in the school but the coolness factor of their latest spectacle rocketed them to undisputed status leaving Neville and his sword in third. He did not mind.

Only Lavender went for the full fire hair, Hermione went with a total fox-girl look (kitsunemimi). Along with the fox ears and whiskers she had three bushy tails, where she displayed her fire nature since the had flames dancing in them. Tracey had a similar look (inumimi). Her Animagus form was an ifrit which looked like a dog with a devil’s arrowhead tail and so she ended up looking like a succubus with cute dog ears. Neville though that Tracey might be the first human girl to make a succubus jealous if she ever met her while in her partial transformation.

Not for the first time, Neville wondered about the fact that all Ron’s girlfriends had fire animals as their Animagus forms. He knew it wasn’t a coincidence but did not know how they had pulled it off. He would pay attention to Romilda and see what her form turned out to be. He was pretty sure it would have something to do with fire.

Hermione and Tracey had adopted Karli’s attitude and the three girls practically radiated sexuality, naughtiness and impropriety. Hermione’s three Kitsune tails would dance beneath her skirt and every so often she would allow them to raise up, showing off her panties to whoever was behind her and Tracey would use the prehensile nature of her tail to caress her own and her fellow lover’s bodies.

Neville was pretty sure Ron and Harry were actively encouraging their behavior. He was very familiar with the needs of submissive girls, as he had a few too. He looked over to where Hermione would normally be and smiled when he saw that she had fully transformed and was curled in Ron’s lap. He decided to make Cho try the animagus process in hopes that she would become a small animal he could pet like that, she would really like that. Especially if she had a tail that would allow her to flash her panties at his order.

Harry’s girlfriends also chose to walk around with partial transformations. Ginny and Luna’s were the most interesting. Both girls transformed their eyes into their snake counterparts. The combination of the two innocently cute girls with the dangerous looking eyes was a very sexy look for the two. In addition, Ginny chose to transform her tongue to the snake version as well and would flick it at people. Most boys didn’t want to admit how sexy it was when she did that.

Along with the eyes, Luna chose her hair for partial transformation keeping it as multicolored feathers than ran down her back. It was odd and decidedly Luna. She had even given some of her molted feathers to her fellow Ravenclaws for study, but most used them as prized quills or as decorations in their own hair.

Susan and Daphne were the undisputed queens of Harry’s harem and thus were the queens of the entire friend circle. Most people would say that they had no partial transformation but Neville though that was not true. Daphne moved with a grace that was not natural and Susan carried with her an aura that was oppressive to people she did not call a friend. Neville believed they were manifesting the magic of their Animagus forms if not the physical forms. It added to their beauty greatly and gave a sense of other worldly sophistication to them. Only Harry and Ron kept their transformations all the time, the girls would show up transformed two or three times a week and hold it for the entire day, except for in classes where all the fires went out.

“Slave” he said and Cho jumped and looked at him. It was rare for Neville to call her that in public and she found herself blushing and her arousal rising as she forced herself not to look around to see if anyone had heard him call her that. It wasn’t a secret that she saw herself as a sex slave to Neville, but the minor public humiliation was definitely getting her juices going. “Yes, Master” she answered. She did not shout but she did not whisper either, shivering as she could actually feel some eyes on her.

“I know it is your OWL year but you will get the book The Animal Within and you will gain for yourself an animagus form. Use the longer version and choose something smaller, with elf like ears and that I can pet and put a collar on” Neville said. Cho’s eyes widened at what he intended for her and her whole body warmed in excitement. She nodded and said “Yes, Master”. He replied “good girl, Cho.” The use of her actual name releasing her. She settled back into his side with her heart pumping. She saw that Cedric was watching her and smirking at her and she smiled back at him in contentment.

**…Room of Requirement, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

It had been a few weeks since the beginning of term and the school was still buzzing with excitement over the many, beginning of term shockers. Ron was not concerned with that because it was the day before Hermione’s birthday and he was starting her gift. For her 13th birthday he had given her an intense bondage scene and he intended to do the same again this year with some twists to keep her on her toes.

Since her previous birthday, bondage and submission play had become a regular part of their time together. Hermione was his slave primarily, but Lavender was also her mistress and she had even played with Tracey and Romilda. They had explored various levels of intensity but the public humiliation part was something he was saving only for her birthdays.

He met her in the common room and smiled at the raw excitement that danced in her eyes. He had not said anything about what he had planned, nor had anyone, but his Hermione was no fool and she was vibrating with excitement that she might be in for a repeat of the previous year. He had accounted for this and inverted how he was executing his plan.

Instead of it being a surprise he had tortured her with expectation. For the last three days he had gotten practically the whole school to constantly tease her about what was coming. They would tell her “remember to be a good girl for Ron, this weekend” or “If you’re a naughty girl, Ron will be meaner to you”. At the same time none of her closest friends would say anything to her about it at all and if she asked they would just say “naughty girl”.

It had been driving her wild and by the Saturday she was purposely putting herself in positions to be called a “good girl” or a “naughty girl”. He looked over her, she was dressed exactly as he had instructed and he smiled at her decision to be a “good girl” in this instance obeying the instructions he had left for her to the letter.

She stood in front of him in a white sheer cat suit that reached to her ankles and wrists and had a high collar. If not for the fact that it was completely see-through it might have been considered conservative. It was just after dinner and he called her to him and she walked ignoring the fact that the common room still had people in it. She had been exposed countless times and it still sent a thrill through her. She wished she had her tails to wag to give her something to focus on but she had been ordered to stay un-transformed.

They settled on a couch by the fireplace and he just held her as if they were just boyfriend and girlfriend. He would kiss her occasionally and ask her about her day or week. It was the type of interesting conversation that most couples would have and Ron was attentive and engaged. She knew she was still on display because people would stare at her as they walked by.

Every once in a while Ron would ask her to fetch something from the dorms or other students forcing her to walk across the packed common room. The thrill of everyone watching her walk around was intense. Eventually Ron started to kiss her and then his hands started to roam and her already primed body responded almost instantly to him. Then the night really started.

\---

She didn’t realize that it was so late. Despite knowing what was going on midnight had crept up on her. It was probably because the common room still had so many people in it. Ron’s roaming hands began to molest her body through the body suit she was wearing. His hands pinch her nipples and rubbed across her damp crotch.

Then he started to tear the material away from her body. He did not rip the entire thing from her in one move, instead ripping pieces away while his mouth and hands teased and excited her body. She could not fully concentrate, however, because as her already exposed body became more so, she could see all the people in the common room watching as she was being manhandled.

She had been blindfolded the year before and had thought it torture to not know what was happening around her but she missed the solitude that the blindfold had offered her. Looking around at the lust in the eyes of her classmates just made the embarrassment more intense as she allowed Ron to use her body in the open.

It wasn’t long before she was naked and he had two fingers stroking back and forth in her pussy. Some people had come closer and were just watching as her little pussy got stretched. She closed her eyes and Ron stopped moving. It took her a full 30 seconds to realize that he wouldn’t keep pleasuring her if she tried to hide way from what was happening to her.

Once she figured out what he was doing her whole body flushed. She desperately wanted him to order her to open her eyes. To allow her to believe that she did not want to be debased as she was. But he didn’t and she knew he wouldn’t. He wanted to show the world that she had chosen this life for herself. His two fingers were still buried in her pussy, unmoving and she was still able to claim a small orgasm just from the situation he had put her in.

She opened her eyes and moaned as his fingers started to move again. The realization that she had just admitted to the world that she would do anything for the continued pleasure. That she was addict willing to voluntarily face her own humiliation so she could get pleasure tipped her fully over the edge and she had a powerful orgasm. She kept her eyes open through it watching her classmates watch her as her pussy spasmed and gushed on Ron’s finger.

**\---**

After the first round, she felt her body rise and her sharp mind zeroed in on the structure in the middle of the room. It absolutely had not been there before and she wondered if it was brought by magic or if she had just been too distracted.

It was chair but it looked like the least comfortable chair in history. It had no padding and was just made up of metal tubes welded together. When he put her in it, which she knew he would, her legs would be spread into a split, the curve of it would force her back to arch almost impossibly and her arms would be tied straight down.

What happened next was almost exactly what happened to her the year before. She was floated into position and left to hover over the device. Her legs were already forced open putting her aroused core on display, and her back was already feeling the strain from the beginnings of the extreme bend that she would be forced into. She saw that Ron was holding his wand and then he put it down and she remained hovering. It wasn’t wandless magic but she never desired him more than when he showed his ability to do magic that required strong will and concentration remotely through his wand.

Ron pulled a bag from behind the couch and drew from it a red braided rope. She recognized it from the previous year and wondered if it was the same one. All the rope they used was black and she hadn’t seen the red one since her last birthday. Since then he had proven time and again that he knew how to use it. And she wondered how he would use it on her this time.

He stepped close to her still floating form and moved to the side and over to her right leg. He hooked the rope behind her ankle and drew her foot up to him till her foot was flat against his stomach. She felt the hard muscle of his stomach, through his thin shirt, against the soul of her feet and, as always, delighted in the feeling. He rubbed the rope from her ankle over her calf and up her thigh.

He did this at the start of all their bondage play so she could feel the silk material against her skin. Lost in the intimate moment she was sharing with the love of her life, she barely heard the watching people as they murmured around her. He let the rope fall from her before bring it over to rub against the top of her thigh and back down her leg. The entire time he seemingly ignoring the splayed position she was in.

He started to wrap the rope around her ankle and lashing her left leg to the frame she was hovering above. He made 10 wraps before tying a knot and letting the rest of the rope hang. She could actually feel the slight tug from the weight of the end of the silk rope. She was still able to move freely and despite not closing her eyes she had completely forgotten about the people watching as she only had eyes for her lover patiently moving around her.

He pulled a second rope from his bag and moved to her other leg and repeated his actions teasing her leg and then binding it to the frame. Bondage for them was almost ritualistic and he remained silent during the entire procedure, sure in his movements and never avoiding her eyes when she looked into them and giving away nothing about his plans for the night.

She was in a full split and her naked body was flushed in excitement. He went and retrieved his wand and waved it at her. His silent cast lowered her weight unto the oddly shaped chair and increasing the strain on her joints. The increasing pain and his use of skillfully done magic was everything she could want on her birthday as his focus was totally on her.

He put his wand down again and pulled a third rope from his bag. He walked slowly around her naked form. Her eyes followed him till he disappeared out of her peripheral vision. He caressed both her arms before pulling them behind her till her wrists touched and then pulled down till her shoulder touched the thing she was being tied too.

The high curve in the center of it caused her back to bend almost more than she could manage. It was very uncomfortable and slightly painful. She also found it was a little bit harder to breathe. She loved it. She loved that her chest was raised and that her responsive nipples were on display. He held her wrist together and in place which kept her shoulders firmly in place and starting just above where he held her he slowly started to bind he arms together.

He got up to her elbow and then released his hold of her. The compression of the rope not only held her arms together but it kept her shoulders pinned which kept her back against the curve.  The compound bonding using one rope appealed to her genius intellect and her body flushed again. 

He went back to the bag and pulled out a gag and a blindfold. Her eyes widened and she was surprised, aroused and a bit fearful. She had expected a ball gag like he had used the previous year. But instead it was a replica of his manhood. It was obviously magical as it looked exactly like the real thing and she had no doubt it would feel and taste accurate as well. It was the last thing she saw before being blindfolded, finally.

\---

It was attached to the leather gag and based on the directions of the strap she knew what he intended to do. The crowd that had been silently watching figured out the puzzle as well and her already wet pussy gushed at the gasp that issued from the onlookers. Ron intensified that pleasure by saying “You know what I’m going to do to you. And all these people will know how much of a slut you really are.”

His words washed over her and she said “yes sir”.  He walked behind her and pulled her head back so that her mouth was parallel with the floor, then he let her suck on the fake phallus pushing it further and further into her mouth till all 9 inches was fully buried into her throat. It was a perfect representation of his cock. The taste, the texture, everything, and she moaned in delight. She felt the bulge in her neck and knew everyone could see it as well.

He tightened the straps to hold it in place and. She wanted to know everything about what he was doing to her and tried to look around but could no longer move her head if she wanted to be able to breathe. She obviously had no trouble deep throating Ron’s cock but she had never held him in her throat for as long as she would likely have to know. A hard pinch directly to her hard clit snapped her focus back to what was happening to her and she heard a girl moan. She wondered which class mate had just discovered something about themselves.

She felt his real cock rubbing against her sopping wet pussy but was bound to tight to even shift in encouragement for him to take her. Her attempt was noticed and she felt her punishment as a cat-o-nine-tails brushed across he hard clit. Unable to jump or move, all her muscles tensed in response causing the strain on her joints to increase a little and she cried out “I’m sorry master”.

Her eyes and pussy were leaking a steady stream of fluid. She knew he would have no hesitation in punishing her. Her pussy was as exposed as it could be in her position and the pain and humiliation caused her pussy to gush so much that it formed a puddle beneath her.

“Do you all see! Her pussy just drips all over the floor.” The reminder that she was being watched did nothing to stem the flow of her cum dropping to the floor. She could smell her own aroused pussy and she wondered if any around her could smell her too.

Then the whip slapped against her pussy three times in rapid succession and she could tell by the sound it made that her pussy juice was flying everywhere. As usual it was painful but Ron knew what he was doing when it came to proper pain play and the special occasion and voyeuristic crowd only increased her limits. He would never injure her and it allowed her to let her mind drift along with the wild sensations she was feeling.

The next strike was across her stomach, then her breasts and back. Then they came randomly across her exposed body. She screamed in pain and delight with each strike and then the orgasms began to bloom. She was too far gone to hear the “oohs and aahs” of the people watching or notice that a few cocks started to get sucked and a few pussy’s started to get fingers in them.

Then she screamed again when Ron pushed his cock into her. He dug his fingers into her thighs and fucked her hard and nonstop for longer than her mind could track. Hermione’s pussy and she shuddered in her bindings. Then she felt his cock swell but was denied his seed when he pulled out. “My god she does respond, doesn’t she?”

Hermione’ mind collapsed on itself as she fell into subspace. That was Professor McGonagall’s voice. She was watching her debasement. The woman she admired most in the world was looking at her exposed pussy as Ron whipped it and fucked her.

\---

Then she felt a hand on her thigh. The hand didn’t bother her but then she heard a voice that was not Ron’s. “Hey Hermione” came Harry’s voice and she was once again reminded that she was in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, naked and strapped to a weird chair in a very lude position. The constant emotional shifting from arousal to embarrassment and back was taking a toll on her and she just moaned around the “gag” in her mouth.

“Ron asked me to give you a nice new tattoo for your birthday. It’ll say ‘Sir Ronald’s Slave’ and be right above your pussy.” He said and she was bounced right back to arousal. Everyone knew that Harry had done Karli and Justine’s beautiful tattoos and had intertwined Potter runes in them. Now she was going to have one of Harry Potter’s art pieces on her, declaring that Ron owned her. It was a perfect gift.

Unknown to everyone, including his closest friends and lovers, Harry had put a sleeping spell on them all the previous night and completed ninety percent of the layered runes he planned for Hermione. The piece he was completing in front of everyone was the final visible layer and used some of the signature Potter swirls and a few flowers to frame the message of who Hermione belonged too. The tattoo crept up her right hip a bit and was high enough that if she wore a small bikini, the message would be visible to anyone looking.

\---

Her head could not move, she was just able to breathe and her throat was growing more and more sore with the perfect replica of Ron’s 9 inch cock lodged in it. The sting and residual heat of the lashes she received across her cunt, stomach and breasts made her body hum in pleasure and she could feel her painfully hard clit and nipples all sticking up with their shining piercings on display.

Her mind formed a picture of what she looked like. Then it filled in the forms of Harry between her legs right where her pussy gushed, able to do anything to her that Ron would allow. The tattoo she was about to receive would be the truest thing she ever wore on her body.

Then her thoughts became truth as Harry jokingly complained that her pussy was soaked and smelled so good. The Ron said “take a taste, she’s especially delicious when she is this turned on. And then she felt Harry’s tongue swipe across her pussy and then suck on her clit. Her mind was ablaze as Ron had just “leant” her out for the first time for real. Harry stayed at her pussy for at least 5 minutes and he was a world class cunnilinguist but it was Ron’s sharing of her that was feeding her spasms.

\---

In appreciation of Harry crafting his art on Hermione’s skin. Ron allowed him a small bit of use of her and she was overwrought by the experience. Harry was very good but it was Ron’s public example of the power he had over her that had her mind in a daze. As was the habit during her special birthday presents, she was never given a moment to center herself and she felt the tattoo needle touch her skin.

It was a very intricate design but it only took Harry 2 hours to complete. Watching Harry work and apply what most people believed where Potter runes would have been entertaining, the fact that he was doing it to the ridiculously beautiful and naked Hermione Granger made it spectacular. Then it became legendary as Ron removed the gag from her mouth.

\---

Ron leaned next to Hermione’s ear and said “That’s a good slut” then he untied the straps around her head and pulled the fake cock from her throat. She did not have time to relax as he instantly replaced it with his own. He did not bury it in her throat right away as she had expected in the second she had to think. Instead he pushed it slowly in allowing his pre-cum and the flavor of him to travel across her taste buds.

When her throat was eventually stretched around his cock and her nose buried in his musky balls she never felt more loved by him that he had given her that small little present as he used her as she wanted to be used. As the tattoo progressed he would occasionally pull his cock out of her throat and allow her to suck it. She relished those moments using all her skill to worship her master’s throbbing cock until he came directly into her stomach.

\---

Harry finished his work of art and he and Ron stepped away from Hermione’s body and the audience applauded. Ron replaced the gag and Hermione barely moved as she was again lost in subspace. He left Athena and Godric, the two drakes, to watch over her and everyone left mumbling about another amazing show. A lot of girls made it into the boy’s dorms to help burn off the sexual energy Hermione’s present had created.

Hermione remained bound till the evening of her birthday. Once again her entire body had been signed throughout the day while her friends extended her pleasure by tugging on the plug in her ass. Last year she had a series of magical photographs to commemorate what happened to her but this year after her bath with Ron she was presented with a magical painting that replayed the entire event. When Harry’s moment arrived, he would turn to the real her and wink. It was another amazing birthday and Hermione went to bed happy and content.

 

AN1: I will not always explicitly state when one of the girls is in their partial transformation. I will mention a tail or an ear when the story calls for it but if I don’t it does not mean it isn’t there. As with a lot of what Harry does, the force of his personality has caused the people around him to accept what he is doing. He and Ron, however, are always partially transformed unless stated otherwise.

AN2: In case anyone is wondering, Harry’s dragon arm feels like scales but is very soft. Similarly, Ron’s bronze arms are soft until he flexes them (like in a fight) and then they are hard.


	15. Revenge of the Itch

\---

**…Room of Requirements, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Hermione had been teasing Romilda the entire day. It was playful and without malice. Hermione had been steeling kisses from the younger girl or rubbing her hands inappropriately across her body. Romilda was a ball of happy energy and something about her appealed to Hermione. Their friendship had been growing through the summer and the beginning of the school year but something had gotten into Hermione that day and she just wanted to be close to the other girl.

Romilda enjoyed the sexually charged atmosphere completely. Especially when Ron helped Hermione to mess with her. She was so happy to be with them. They were back in Ron’s rooms in the Room of Requirement and it was obvious where the teasing had been heading and before she could think too deeply about it, she was dragged along by Hermione into the bed.

Ron watched the clothes fly and Hermione and Romilda fight for the top position as they groped and kissed each other rolling over and over. They were down to just their panties when Lavender came up behind him. “Are you going to join them?” she asked him. She was completely naked and he found his eyes drawn from the sexy pair on the bed to the beautifully displayed curves of his first love. His eyes lingering on her hard nipples and the plumpness of her hairless pussy.

Before joining the two of his loves on the bed, Ron gathered Lavender into his arms for a kiss. His hands ran across her soft bare skin and he poured all of his love and happiness into the kiss and she returned it with equal love and devotion. After the kiss ended, Lavender started to undress him. When they were very passionate they would typically just burn each other’s clothes off but in the moments like this one, she liked to slowly strip him of his clothes.

She wanted him to see her appreciating every part of him. Loving him and lusting after him. She was sure that he was cured of his early-life insecurities but it was not something she wanted to ever take for granted. Her reward was the open love and desire that she saw in his eyes. He was incapable of hiding his feelings really.

She was able to hide her feelings when necessary, but the entire time she removed his clothing, she looked at him with unhidden love, lust and devotion. He lowered his face to hers and kissed her again. It was deep and powerful and Lavender swooned at the intensity of the feeling Ron was conveying to her. They paused after that and held each other and then she led him to the bed.

While they were having their moment, Tracey had joined Romilda and Hermione on the bed.  The three girls had left their small panties on for Ron to take off and a place was left for him between Tracey and Romilda. All three were on their backs with their legs spread and backed arched waiting on their Lord and mistress to come claim them again. Their hands roamed their own bodies, seductively dancing over their breasts and the thin material covering their hot pussies.

Ron settled in the space left for him while Lavender settled over Hermione. Hermione seemed hesitant, unsure if she was to be a slave, a lover or both. Lavender immediately put her at ease. “We are sister-wives tonight, Hermione.” She said, then she kissed the girl deeply. The kiss quickly grew in a passion as Hermione, sure in her position for the night, reciprocated. Ron watched Lavender and Hermione’s passion escalate while lying between Tracey and Romilda. The two girls happily tracing their finger across his tightly muscled body.

Ron’s attention was drawn back to the moment when Tracey’s mouth engulfed his cock. She had moved down Ron’s body and was sucking and licking him while Romilda allowed her mouth to join her hands and kissed his chest. Ron turned his eyes back to Hermione and Lavender and saw that his blonde girlfriend positioned herself between his brilliant slave’s spread legs. They were kissing passionately while Lavender pumped four fingers into Hermione’s tight pussy, her recently acquired tattoo seemingly moving slightly in time with each stroke.

Hermione’s back was arched and it was hard to pull Ron’s eyes from the junction of Hermione’s spread legs. When Ron’s first love let out a moan, Ron figured Romilda had made some move against Lavender’s body. And Ron turned to see that Romilda had moved down the bed to suck and lick on Lavender’s pussy. After sucking on Lavender for a while, Romilda and Tracey switched positions and Ron’s eyes met his newest lover’s and then broke contact just in time to see his cock slowly disappear into her mouth.

Romilda sucked Ron’s cock without any doubt or uncertainty and Ron got to experience another of the sexy girls many skills. Romilda was a fantastic fellatrix. Her hot mouth devoured Ron’s cock, sucking a licking with skill. The pleasure made him want to close his eyes but Ron didn’t want to miss anything. Watching the hot brown skinned girl worship his manhood.

The action drew Lavender to his side after leaving Hermione a quivering mess. Tracey followed her and reattached her mouth and tongue to Lavender’s sex. In turn, Lavender closed her eyes to enjoy the pleasure while her head rested in Ron’s shoulder. After shivering through an orgasm Lavender turned her head and started to kiss Ron all over his face. She sucked Ron’s lips into her mouth one at a time, she nibbled on Ron’s neck and ear and she even gave him kisses on his nose. Despite all her movements, she never blocked Ron’s view of his cock in Romilda’s mouth.

Romilda stopped sucking Ron’s cock and everyone seemed to pause and watch as she climbed up unto him and hovered her pussy over Ron’s hard cock. She waited for permission and when Ron nodded she lowered her slick cunt unto him. Lavender leaned in and whispered “More and more cunts for Ron’s big cock. I love watching you fuck them.” Ron thought his dick actually got harder when Tracey joined her “sister” at Ron’s other ear and the two continued to whisper sexy profanities to him.

Ron noticed that Hermione was “awake” again and reached over and grabbed her. In a show of strength he lifted his “slave girl” into the air above them and positioned her to straddle his face and when she was in position, Ron plunged his tongue into her pussy. Her pussy was very wet and Ron sucked at her juices with abandon. She leaned forward and Ron was barely able to see that she had captures Romilda’s lips and the two were making out while they both rocked their hips against him.

Tracey and Lavender had risen to kneel in the bed to either side of Hermione and Romilda and used their positions to grope at the two girls. Ron could see from his position beneath Hermione as the two girls would trade off sticking fingers into Hermione’s ass as his tongue flexed against the wall of her wet cunt. He figured they were using their other hands to do the same to Romilda’s ass.

They stayed like that for a while, moving as one unit to bring three of their number to climax. Hermione, still being primed from Lavender’s fingers, tickled from the alternating fingers in her ass and joyous at Ron’s tongue dancing against her sensitive pussy; came first. The gush of fluid on Ron’s face and in his mouth combine with the device pleasure of Romilda’s tight clutching pussy to push him over the edge. Romilda’s orgasm came with the feeling of Ron’s cum splashing against the walls of her pussy.

Tracey got Romilda off of Ron’s cock and immediately used her mouth to clean the excess cum from Ron’s cock causing him to moan in pleasure from her tongue on his sensitive tool. Romilda also moaned in pleasure because Lavender’s mouth had attached to her pussy to get at the larger portion of Ron’s load that was left in her. She had developed a bit of a fetish for trying to suck Ron’s cum from the other girls. Ron could actually see the white cream as Daphne licked it up.

Hermione was having a hard time getting her head on straight, because despite his own orgasm and the pleasure of Tracey’s mouth, he had not stopped caressing her pussy with his tongue. Ron felt Tracey move from his cleaned cock. Hermione leaned forward and swallowed his cock still moaning as his thick tongue licked at her pussy. He did not know what Tracey was doing but he did hear his youngest lover scream in pleasure. Then Ron felt the bed shift and looked up to see Tracey.

Tracey had activated her piercing and was now sporting a cock that matched his own. She positioned herself behind Hermione and above Ron’s head. Her hard cock hovering just above him. He watched as Tracey brushed against Hermione’s back door before pushing fully into her. Ron moaned as the taking of Hermione’s ass had caused her to suck hard on his cock. The cock in her ass inspired the bushy haired girl and her efforts sent bolts of pleasure up Ron’s body on every suck, lick and stroke.

Ron was also inspired both by Hermione’s mouth around his cock but the erotic front row seat he had to Tracey’ magical strap on stretching Hermione’s sexy ass. He used the magic of his animagus form to thicken his tongue a bit and added more pressure to his tongue as it wiggled in Hermione’s pussy. Hermione was moaning in pleasure and her stomach was twitching involuntarily, but she still managed to keep sucking Ron’s cock.

Ron didn’t know how long that stayed in that position but he was soon ready to blow. He grabbed his wand and in a swish and a flick and a great display of magical strength floated Hermione and Tracey of him without disrupting Tracy’s stroking into Hermione’s ass, flipped the two so Hermione was facing him and lowered them back. When the quick magic was done, Hermione had both her ass and her pussy stuffed with Ron’s cock and all she could say was “oh god” as her body fell into a massive orgasm.

Ron’s orgasm was also triggered and he let it wash over him, spurting his load into Hermione’s body. Hermione started to mumble “Thank You, Master.” and “you are too good to me, Master”. Ron grabbed Lavender, pulling her from between Romilda’s legs and pushed her on to her back on the bed. She instantly spread her legs to make room for him and Ron settled in between them with his re-hardened cock against her entrance.

Romilda seemed to also love cum because she made herself known and started on Hermione’s cum filled cunt. Then Ron sank his cock into her body. Lavender lost count of the number of orgasms she had in that position and thought she might have passed out because her next memory was of him doing the same thing to Tracey. Hermione was next and then he fucked them all again, before they worked together to suck his cock and balls until he came all over them. They happily cleaned each other up with their tongues. They finally went to bed after Ron had fucked them all a second time.

\---

**…Shrieking Shack, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Severus Snape was not a happy man. He sat in his comfortable lounge chair staring at nothing in particular. He had finally calmed himself from the rage that he had been in for over a month. At present he was barely hanging on to his temper as it threatened to get away from him again. He had already killed both his captives early in his tirade and the sight of their bodies had been one of the many things that had kept his anger sustained.

He had also destroyed his living space and the only thing that had kept the expansion and anti-scrying charms from collapsing was the skill of the ward caster. He was lucky that had been the most powerful dark lord in a century. Unfortunately, the items within were not as well protected by charms and it now looked similar to the destroyed and disheveled Shrieking Shack that his trunk was hiding in.

Realization that he had destroyed his own space had ushered in another phase of his rage and he had destroyed it some more. As with all of the negative things that happened in his life, he blamed his current situation on Potter. He no longer distinguished between the father and the son and in fact had suffered a mental break and now considered himself in a vendetta against the entire House of Potter.

In one of the more lucid moments of his rage period, relatively, he had tried and failed to cast a course on the House of Potter. Casting a course against an entire house was possible. In fact many families were currently feeling the relief from having Sirius’ cleansing ritual free them from curses various Blacks had cast against their families. However, unsurprisingly for all things magical, casting a course on a family required power.

The equation that determined the required relative power differential between the caster and the family they wanted to cast against was one of the most famous and complex in the field of Arithmancy. Basically, the equation determined whether the curse would work, do nothing, or rebound against the caster. The fact that a powerful Prima Potentia family with an affinity for ritualistic magic could only cast relatively minor, though cruel, curses against other families was indicative of the dangers and difficulties in even trying.

Severus Snape, despite his high opinion of himself, did not have any familial magic to help him and even though he was powerful, he was nowhere close to being powerful enough to cast against another family, much less a Prima Potentia one. He failed and it cost him. The backlash had damaged his hands and ended his ability as a master potions brewer. That had ended his lucid moment and he had exploded in rage once again.

The cause of all of this turmoil within the Trunk of Snape, was the legendary acts of Harry James Potter at the beginning of the school year. One of the functions of the trunk was that it had a simple version of the teleportation runes that was used in the Vanishing Cabinets. With it he had been able to get the Daily Prophet. With his mind finally back under his control, he thought keeping abreast of invents in the world might have been a bad idea.

He had taken out his frustration on the two ladies he had captured when he read that Harry Potter had turned down the title of Hogwarts Guardian and given it to his “useless friend’s whore”. But he had kept his composure for the most part. He had even found a rare bit of joy when looking over the aftermath of the two mentally broken women he had chained in his “playroom”. 

Unfortunately they had not survived the announcement that Potter and his friends had become animagi like his father and his friends before them. That the Potter brat was a “King Dragon” was a slight against him that he could not countenance.

He was in the rage that had blossomed from the realization that he had “broken his own toys” when news broke that Harry Potter could do wandless magic. The rage had simmered to practically nothing as he searched through the paper for any hint that it was false or that the boy had deceived the public. But there were pictures and witnesses.

He hated Albus Dumbledore but knew that the man would not let such a lie stand and he had confirmed it in the letters he sent to the former potion master still attempting to manipulate and control him. He normally just threw them out but he had read the parts about Harry Potter’s behavior continuing to grow out of control. It was true, the boy had learned the secret.

Like Dumbledore, Severus Snape knew that wandless magic was possible. He had helped the Dark Lord in his search for the secret. It was one of the few cases where a willingness to do unimaginable things had not brought them closer to the secret than a fool like Albus Dumbledore could ever get. All he knew was that if you showed yourself to have the “right” potential, you would be approached and given the secret.

The Dark Lord and his followers had searched journals and grimoires and even found descendants of wandless magic users and in all cases had learned nothing else. Voldemort had been livid that his power had not been respected by these “keepers” and had vowed to find their secret and destroy them completely. It was an impotent threat and one the dark lord’s followers had suffered for.

And now Harry Potter had been approached, and given the secret.  “Why would these ‘keepers’ share their knowledge with Potter” the former potion’s professor thought in complete frustration. The air around him had been calm but the anger had been just under the surface and then Severus Snape snapped and the rage returned tenfold. It had taken a month for him to reign himself back in and still his occlumency was working overtime to calm him down further.

The only thing holding back the anger that wanted to swallow him was his resolve to kill Harry Potter. He no longer had anything to live for and was sure killing the boy would lead to his own death and he wanted to die ending the House of Potter forever. He had even deluded himself into believing that when he reached the afterlife Lily would greet him with an apology for what her actions had forced him to do.

With his mind at relative calm, he began to plan. It was important to his warped sense of justice that Harry Potter suffer for the troubles he had caused the older man. He wanted the boy to die feeling lost and alone and suffering. He wanted the boy to curse his own Potter heritage for the pain and suffering it had caused him right before he died.

**…Potions Classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Horace Slughorn was not a happy man. He wished he could blame the manipulative bastard that had invited him to rejoin the Hogwarts faculty, but the man had promised him nothing and had even warned him that his attempts would likely fail. He had been sucked in by his own ego. The headmaster had challenged his very Slytherin nature and ability and he had jumped to accept the challenge.

He could not even blame himself. Even if he had been able to suppress his ego, the opportunity to curry favor and perhaps even earn some favors from, not one, but possibly all three of the current Prima Potentia heirs at Hogwarts was too good to pass up. Especially with magical Britain returning to the old ways. It had been something he had tried to encourage for decades. Britain was a place of nobility and the highest nobility had returned. How could he pass up the chance to have them as students?

When he first arrived, it had taken no effort to discover that all three heirs were already very active in the politics of networking and alliance building. He was saddened to see that the heir that was in the house of the cunning was doing the worst at it. He made a note that helping Nott to catch up to his peers would be a good start at entrenching himself within the future powers of the wizarding world. He had failed almost at inception.

**…Flashback**

Horace Slughorn stood in front of the students of Slytherin House. All were present but it was clear that the house was completely divided. He had been made aware of the politics within the house and knew that one side had committed themselves to House Potter and the other side had committed themselves to House Nott. Theodore Nott led the Nott faction while Daphne Greengrass, the future Lady Potter, lead the Potter faction within the house of snakes.

Horace was surprised that the Potter faction outnumbered the Nott faction considering that Nott was actually in the House and that Potter could only lead it by proxy. He was further surprised to see that not only was the Potter faction larger, it contained the youngest, most powerful witches and wizards in the House as well. Looking closely he realized that the Nott faction was made up of what remained of families that had been decimated by the recent trials. Which meant that the Potter faction held the financial edge as well.

He kept his face neutral but the truth was that the Nott faction was pretty pathetic. He could see the false bravado and misplaced sense of superiority the Nott acolytes held while the Potter side was genuinely relaxed and self-assured. If he could fix the Nott faction, it would be a huge boon to his personal plans but if he could entrench himself with the Potter side he would have less work to do, make less enemies and perhaps gain a point of entry to the last, and unrepresented, Prima Potentia family, the Blacks.

Deciding his course, he tailored his speech in such a way to send signals to the Potter faction that he was supportive of what they were doing. Since he was dealing with children he was not as subtle as he could have been. His time away from teaching might have made him a bit too open when dealing with them and by the end he could see dismissive amusement in the eyes of Ms. Greengrass and Mr. Nott was scowling at him.

He had spent the next couple weeks trying to find purchase with his students. He had first met with the first years, all of whom were in the Potter faction. The sub-group was led by the future Lady Potter’s younger sister, Astoria Greengrass. Rumor had it that she was considered like a little sister to the future Lord Potter. She was haughty and spoiled but countered that with a high degree of charm. Her classmates adored her. She was not impressed by him.

When he met with the second years, he found that they had no year leader and like the first years were completely in the Potter faction. They viewed their role as being protective of Astoria on behalf of Harry and Daphne. He was also amazed that based on their practical grades, the group of second years were only behind the 6th years, the 7th years and the 3rd years when it came to magical skill and power. They proudly told him that they had already “diffused” some planned confrontations.

The third year meeting was definitely where the fracture point was. It contained both Theo Nott and Daphne Greengrass, along with both of their closest supporters. Nott and his three followers outnumbered Daphne and her loan supporter in the grade level, but Horus could tell immediately that Greengrass’ follower, Tracy Davis, was much more committed to her than Nott’s three were to him. The Parkinson girl barely looked like she was holding it together.

All that kept Nott’s crew together seemed to be a shared and complete loathing of Ms. Daphne Greengrass. And she looked absolutely unconcerned by their animosity. Academically it was very interesting to watch but he ignored it and tried to present himself as an arbitrator to the two sides. Nothing. He tried to engender House pride and was surprised that both sides claimed it with Nott insisting that Daphne and Tracey had turned themselves into Gryffindors. The two didn’t rise to the bait and just look at the Nott with dismissive smirks that obviously angered the boy.

The fourth and fifth years, like the third years had no real leader but were as fractious as the third years. The majority of them were in the Potter faction. The two grades seem to be where the conflict between the factions was the most contentious but again it was the Potter faction that seemed the most calm and self-assured.

The entire group was slowly catching up to the second years in magical ability, having had their education stunted by a combination of bad teachers and Severus Snape fudging their grades. Discovering that the third and second year classes could pretty much kick their asses had lit a fire under them. Seeing an opening, Horus had offered to help them and was surprised when he was refused. The Potter faction students didn’t need the help because of the study groups within the large network. The Nott supporters refused to take help if the “blood traitors” didn’t.

The sixth and seventh years were almost exclusively in the Nott faction but were decimated from the trials, and more focused on their post Hogwarts life. Neither Theo nor his father had promised them any future and in the new Ministry that did not hire or promote based on family name, they all found that they had to salvage what they could of their education for their futures.

None of them appreciated his speech in the common room as they saw it as a betrayal of the values they had been raised with. But he had found some hold with them as he still had a lot of connections across the wizarding world. He promised to help them get their academics in order and introduce them to some people in position to hire them. Other than some of their names which carried much less weight now, none of them would have been in his original Slug Club. 

**…End Flashback**

He was standing in front of his third year Gryffindor/Slytherin potions class and sighed. None of them had been interested in his Slug Club and he still felt a bit of anger that they had all politely declined his invitations. Hindsight was twenty-twenty and his greatest regret was not inviting Lily Evans into his Slug Club all those years ago. He had intended to as she was a dream but had chickened out because of the rising Dark Lord and what he knew about him.

When he had held Harry Potter back to try and speak to him privately, the young man had allowed him to give his full spiel before asking, politely, why his mother had not been invited to join. He had not expected the boy to know that and had no answer that would not be taken as an insult to his mother and his lineage. The boy had left him stuttering and fumbling for an answer.

He had taken the job to gain favor and influence with the growing power in the wizarding world and had ended up with a group of desperate Slytherins confused about how they would navigate a world that didn’t bow in fear to their every whim. He tried to comfort himself with the thought that if he succeeded he would be likely honored for generations within their families but could not bring himself to believe that the students he was dealing with had any true potential.

**…Office of the Minister, Ministry of Magic**

Amelia Bones was a happy woman. She was currently presiding over a version of the Ministry of Magic that she had always hoped for. In her time in the Ministry she had met many people that could have done it. And while she was proud of the work she had and was doing, she knew of a couple long retired Ministry workers that would have done an even better job.

None of them had ever thought they would get a chance. Corruption and blood purism had fully infected the Ministry and the continued presence of the god awful statue in the atrium was a testament to the fact that the magical government was not fully purged of such antiquated and dangerous notions. But things were going very well and the entire government was seeing a monumental rise in popularity.

The DMLE, her own previous and prized department, was doing even better than she had left it, under the leadership of Morgan Nicholson, and with the full support of the minister’s office. The Auror force’s moral was sky high and recruitment was up. They had completed their move into the old headquarters in Central Alley and had started to make good showings in their “war games” with the Berserks and the Lycans.

She was most proud of The Department of magical Transportation. It had been the worst and most corrupt department of the previous administrations, but now was in the midst of a renaissance. Not only had it been purged of the bad actors but a wave of innovation had swept through the department, revolving around personal security that shifted levers of control from the department to the customers.

That shift had been a financial boon for the ministry as it created a much more stable and trusted economic stream. The department was also working closely with Potter Industries to help develop communication standards like the muggles had so that the magical world could one day have access to muggle tech like the internet or develop a parallel magical technology.

People were already suggesting that she would be the greatest Minister of Magic in History. She was happy that her world seem to be shifting on to a better track and that she could help usher that change in. But that was not why she was a happy woman. She was a happy woman because of the two people who had just walked in her door to visit her at her super boring job running the British Wizarding Government.

When the door closed behind Rubeus and Mytsi, she leapt into Rubeus’ arms and squealed in joy as his large, powerful body lifted her so she could kiss him. Deciding it was time to christen her office she broke the kiss long enough to say “Private” and then re-engaged the kiss and lifted her legs to wrap around her lovers waist. Since she was wearing a pencil skirt that instantly rode up her legs to her hip and exposed her panties, Rubeus was pretty clear what the purpose of her yelling “private” was and grabbed her ass.

\---

Rubeus held Amy’s ass in his large hands and gripped it tighter and she moaned in delight. For his part, Rubeus was not surprised by Amy’s aggressiveness. Like Mytsi, she was a woman that knew what she wanted and he loved that about both his ladies. He had no doubt that the woman whose soft delectable ass sat in his large hands would do everything in her power to protect his brother and so he happily gave himself over to his sexy girlfriend.

Rubeus noticed that that Mytsi was hanging back, letting the obviously horny Amy, have a moment to rub her panty covered pussy against the tightly packed muscles on their burly man. The slutty minister’s need and desire was rewarded when her “Ru” massaged the cheeks of her exposed ass, letting his long thick fingers dig under the thin straps of her skimpy thong.

Her lustful moans seemed connected directly to his own arousal and his cock rose and brushed against her causing her to moan louder and deeper. She wiggled in his arm and he started to smell the sweet aroma of her moistening pussy. His hand shifted slightly and he brushed a finger directly across her sensitive asshole. She shivered in his arms and forced herself to pull away from his thick tongue to demand “Fuck me, now!”

He cleared her desk, melodramatically, with a wide sweep of his hand and then slammed her back down against the cleared surface. Her pussy clenched at the aggressiveness and it started to pulse in anticipation. The evidence of Rubeus’ dominant side caused the smell of her pussy, which was already heavy in the air, to become stronger. Rubeus towered his massive build over the woman that was normally perceived to be large, his own lust matching hers, and ripped her blouse open, exposing her large breasts.

“Yes baby I need it.” Amy exclaimed and Rubeus grabbed one of her breasts.  Just as Rubeus was about to ravish her, Mytsi made herself known. She appeared over the sexy aroused couple and sucked the nipple on Amy’s free breasts into her mouth. Amy was loved it and just started a constant series of low moans and whimpers. Moving past the interruption he stared to maul the breast he still held in his hand.

Mytsi got her own special attention from Rubeus when he took the hand not pawing Amy’s breast and smacked her ass, before rubbing it. Then with a quick use of Magic, Mytsi, always the most impatient, had them all naked except for the heels the women always wore. Amy’s moaning turned to unintelligible mumbles as she started to beg for Rubeus to fuck her.

The potency of the smell of wet and aroused pussy skyrocketed and as a minor punishment for her interruption to enflame his desire, Rubeus pushed a finger into Mytsi’s upturned ass. The “vampiress” howled in joy and pleasure and her ass was stretched by his finger and in response her pussy ejaculated her sweet and musky version of the elixir of life.

Rubeus’ hard cock was laying across Amy’s pussy and abdomen, and the heat it was radiating was driving the Minister to madness as she squirmed and rocked her body trying to get Rubeus to plunge his thick monstrous length into her desperate and needy center.

Rubeus was about to give his lover what she craved when Mytsi’s hand reached out and plunged her finger into Amy’s pussy. The woman on the desk shrieked as an orgasm ripped through her body as her pussy collapsed around her female lover’s talented fingers.

Mytsi’s joy at teasingly denying Rubeus did not last as he retaliated by sticking a second thick finger into her clutching ass and using his thumb to rub her soaking cunt. With Mytsi losing control of herself due to his actions, he released Amy’s breast, smiling and the minor bruising he left and took his large cock into his own hand stroking it a couple of times.

He pushed his hardness against Amy’s asshole and sank his cock in her ass to match what his fingers were doing to Mytsi. He fucked her hard and fast and in less than a minute, both women went off like fireworks as wave after wave of orgasm bubbled through them. Amelia had lost all control of her body and just endured the pleasure she was experienced due to the huge cock in her ass and the distracted but still surprisingly skilled fingers at her pussy.

Rubeus’s veiny cock was rubbing across Mytsi’s fingers as it past them to plunge in Amy’s ass and the last of her ability to hold it together faded away and she just gave in to her powerful boyfriend and the pleasure he could give them both.

Mytsi was using all her focus to continue the pleasure Amy when Rubeus truly had the final victory. The two fingers in her ass was already felt amazing when he pushed a third finger into her ass and then used his thumb to rub directly against her clit. She was lost and her head collapsed against Amy’s chest.

It took her longer to recover than the time it took Rubeus to bring her to that point, but when she did she turned and captured Amy’s lips in a kiss. The kiss started out full of love but without any strength as the two women were still recovering from the hard pounding that their asses and pussies had received.

But, the kiss seemed to re-energize the two women and Mytsi was able to move and get her ass off of Rubeus’ fingers. She turned and got his cock out of Amy’ ass before she sucked it into her mouth. Rubeus groaned and before Mytsi could smile in self-gratification, a moan was forced from her when Amy’s tongue plunged into her pussy.

\---

An exhausted Amelia was laying on Rubeus’ chest with an equally exhausted Mytsi on her back. They had spent a delightful few hours satisfying one another and the poking that Amelia felt told her that Rubeus could still keep going. Deciding that if she was going to live this new type of life she should embrace it fully she said coyly “We need to find another girlfriend”.

Amelia was a little disappointed that her announcement did not create any shock or surprise. When she looked into Rubeus eyes, she just saw humor. She wanted to huff but she didn’t. She should have known better than to try to tease him and the chuckle she heard at her back told her that Mytsi was immune as well.

“Are you serious? Or are you just trying to get a rise out of us?” The deep base voice that never failed to turn her on rumbled. The soreness she felt despite her increased arousal answered her own question and she verbalized. “Yes, I am serious. You have ruined me for any other man and I can tell that you are holding back. I don’t see why all your friends get massive harems and you should only have two when you have the stamina of a freaking giant.”

Mytsi gave a supportive grunt and Rubeus chuckled sending pleasurable shivers through her body again. “Fine, if we are ever in jail again and a gorgeous, powerful woman comes to check on us we will grab her up too.” He said. “Doesn’t have to be jail, but gorgeous and powerful are a must” Mytsi helpfully added. Amelia didn’t rise to the bait and just settled on her boyfriend’s massive chest. She would endure till they got some more help.

Eventually they got up and Amelia slowly got dressed under the intense eyes of her two favorite people. She got herself back together and waited for Rubeus and Mytsi to get dressed as well before lowering her privacy ward. The minute it was down, her secretary called. Amelia ignored the accusation in the woman’s voice when she was told that Lord Foster Barton and Lord Abraham Rosier both wanted to see her.

Her eyebrows raised and she asked “They want to see me together?” and her secretary indicated that the two political rivals did want to speak to her at the same time. She took a deep breath and focused on the wonderful experience she had just had, thankful that the break had relaxed her enough to deal with what she was sure would be an annoying meeting.

She told her secretary to set the meeting to occur in 30 minutes in the Minister’s conference room. When she heard her secretary confirm her orders she settled into her chair and looked at her smiling boyfriend and girlfriend. She saw that they had settled on her coach and intended to stay and was happy they would be there when she returned.

15 minutes later Lord Rosier was in her outer office insisting to see her ahead of the planned meeting. The man was a little surprised that he could neither bully nor muscle his way past Amelia’s secretary. Amelia was aware of what was happening and after letting the confrontation continue long enough to send the message that her secretary would not be intimidated, she tapped the intercom and said “It’s Ok, Margarete. You can let Lord Rosier in.”

The man entered the office already angry and when he saw Rubeus and Mytsi relaxing happily on the Minister’s couch he snapped “What are those creatures doing here?” Amelia gave him a thousand watt smile that still managed to stagger him and make him shift uncomfortably. “That is Rubeus Hagrid and Mytsi, they are my boyfriend and girlfriend, they came to visit and help relax me. I am very grateful”

Amelia smiled at the man’s angry blush as he realized exactly what she meant by “relax” and her triumph was extended as thinking of her “relaxing” caused his eyes to roam over her body. Amelia loved the conflict she generated in men like the one before her as they struggled to deal with their disapproval of her while lusting for her at the same time.

Flustered the man chose to leave instead of delivering whatever pre-meeting message he had wanted to. She was not worried. She was sure it would have just been some form of political threat made in hopes that she would be willing to compromise in favor of his side. “As if” she thought. Lord Barton was an idiot but at least he was trying to be protective of the giants, to the best of his knowledge. There was nothing Lord Rosier could offer that would make her help him. She followed Lord Rosier out toward the conference room stopping to kiss Rubeus and Mytsi in thanks before leaving.

**…Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Theodore Nott was not sure how he should feel. He stalked around his dorm room wavering from unhappy, to angry to simply confused. On paper this should have been his best year ever at Hogwarts. The Malfoy family had been destroyed and Draco and his two henchmen had been chased from the school. He had stolen Pansy from the pathetic blonde and taken his mother too. But this was not developing into a wonderful year for him. In fact he hated it.

For years he had been taught about the power and prestige of his family name and magics. But instead of being respected wherever he went he had been shunted to the side in favor of lower nobles like the Malfoys. Then the Prima Potentia had risen again and the other three families in the elite rung of Magical society had done what he hoped his father would have done long ago and reclaimed the position that their family deserved.

At first he had been glad and even interacted with Potter and Longbottom. But it didn’t take long to see that he was being outclassed by the two of them. And no matter how hard he tried or how hard he worked he could not elevate himself beyond being as average as the rest of the student body. Even with his money and titles. He couldn’t even get a girlfriend much less the harems that the other two scions seem to draw to themselves.

He had endured constant anger from his father for how bad he was showing himself compared to the other heirs. His father had been vicious to him over the last summer. After two years of being overshadowed by every other family in the Prima Potentia, his father had had enough. He was put through rigorous private training in magic and even completed a dark ritual that increased his power. His father had arranged for him to claim Pansy and had instructed him personally on her use. Then he had been given Narcissa Malfoy.

He had thought he would finally be at the level of Potter and Longbottom only to discover that while he was having boring sex with Narcissa No Name, and becoming slightly better at magic, Neville Longbottom had cured his parents and then been promised full control of the House of Longbottom when he turned 17, and was already in control of his family in spirit. He had also killed two of the most dangerous Death Eaters known from the last war, in spectacular fashion, and was hailed as a prodigy with a blade.

If that was not bad enough he returned to school and was instantly reminded that not only was Potter and Longbottom more respected than he was, but so was Ron Weasley of all people. He already knew that the Weasley family had been elevated to the nobility but the youngest male Weasley had gained yet another girlfriend in the ridiculously beautiful Romilda Vane. He had to sit through seeing Lavender be made Guardian of Hogwarts and then realize that even after sharing Pansy with his House, most of them joined Potter’s faction anyway.

He finally understood Draco’s hesitancy to engage with Potter. The blonde had quickly realized he was outclassed and had tried to avoid all conflict but was constantly forced into it and eventually his entire family fell to ruin. Now his father was doing the same and trying to force him into conflict with both Potter and Longbottom. And he was worried he and his family would suffer the same fate.

He had sent his father word about the Potter groups’ animagus forms, the fact that Potter could do wandless magic and that Longbottom could hold his own against him with a sword, that itself was gaining a legendary reputation. But none of that dissuaded his father and instead his father was sending Narcissa to him during the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend with orders for him to “put her on display”.

Theo could not understand his father’s thinking. It was true that Narcissa had been the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts during her time, according to the Slytherins who pretended Lily Evans did not exist, and the blonde woman was still very beautiful but compared to the girls that surrounded Potter, Weasley and Longbottom, she would not be able to match up. Especially with the air of sadness and loss that surrounded he now.

Theo sank unto his bed and looked over at Pansy who sat in his bed reading a book. She was pretty but not pretty enough, just like Narcissa. Even if she had actually flourished in her role as his personal slut. He looked over to his only remaining dorm mate and apparently his best friend, Blaise Zambini and was disappointed again. Just like Pansy was no Karli Thompson, Blaise was no Ron Weasley. He was surrounded by a pathetic and incomplete version of Harry Potter’s circle.

What was worse was he couldn’t even find pathetic versions of Daphne Greengrass or Susan Bones to join him. He had no future Lady Nott while Potter had two of them. Bulstrode was an option but she was well below the class and beauty of Greengrass and Bones. He was contemplating Marietta Edgecombe and her friends from Ravenclaw. They were social pariahs still and would likely jump at the chance to join him, but it would mean completely accepting that he would never match Potter or Longbottom.

He looked back to the letter his father had sent him and re-read the most troubling part of it. Looking at it he wondered if it would even matter in the end. If anything, it would be the thing that led to the destruction of his family. Was he destined to be just like Draco? Would Pansy, pathetic as she was, be ripped from him? Would his fortune be gone and he be forced to hide away at Durmstrang?

His father was planning to try to infiltrate the Lycans. Theo shook his head. The fact that his father felt comfortable enough to write that down in a letter to him made him sure of the coming failure. His father had not even instructed him to destroy it. The entire plan was written and Theo was sure that if he had not had Kyler Capstonson as a teacher he might have left it out to be discovered.

He burned the letter in the fireplace praying that his father’s failure would not doom his future. Thinking of how much loosing Pansy would actually bother him, he resolved to try and treat her better. His father would never allow him to elevate her past concubine but he could at least try to enjoy her for what she was, while he had her.

He wanted to say the same for Narcissa, but on top of having a dreary personality she was a horrible lover. He would put Narcissa in the role Pansy had played and keep the younger girl for himself. Hopefully after she was used by enough men Narcissa would learn to have a better attitude.

He also decided to approach Marietta. She was from a pureblood family that had the right politics but had not been caught up in the purges. She was very pretty and could be match for at least Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley.

Her friends were also very pretty and if he claimed the prettier one and gave the other two to Blaize, his pathetic version of Potter’s group would at least exist. A few rituals and he would at least be better than everyone else. Resolved in his decisions he climbed on top of Pansy and surprised her with a relatively tender kiss.

**…Marauder Estates, Devon**

Lt Jana Slifkin looked at the group of men stalking slowly through the woods. She had to admit that the group was actually very skilled. She and her platoon had been following them since shortly after they crossed onto Marauder estates, and had almost been detected once. Considering the skill level of her platoon; that was a very real complement.

They had been stalking the group for two full days and had collected all the intelligence that they could. Most of the information they had gathered had been because of the impatience and stupidity of the man who hired them. He had forced them to break all logical protocols for infiltrating a hostile adversary’s base and they had been able to intercept all the ill-advised communications.

The team of 10 mercenaries were infiltrating Lycan territory with a primary mission of killing the acromantula colony Lord Marauder had acquired from the liquidation of the Malfoy Estates. The mission had been commissioned and financed by Lord Nott who considered the existence of a second acromantula colony to be an insult to his family.

The fact that the angry man believed the creatures had been stolen from him by Malfoy, originally, made the insult even greater in his eyes. The group’s secondary mission was to prove that infiltrating the Lycans was possible and they had a bonus objective to capture a Lycan for “study”. Preferably young and female. Lt Slifkin had not been pleased.

The lieutenant had been actually considering trying to recruit the mercenary leader to the ranks of the Lycans, due to how impressed she was with his leadership and discipline. Especially as he was obviously fully magical but was willing to use muggle gear. Then one night in their base camp he had shared some stories about his life as a mercenary and his plans for the young female Lycan before turning her over for the financial bonus they were promised. The lieutenant was disappointed to find out he was just another monster pretending to be a human. He would die with the rest of his team.

A runner approached her with a slight change to her orders. She read the note and smiled. She had expected it and had already adapted her plan to accommodate the expected order. The mercenary team had a vampire as one of its members. Since the Lycans were at war with the Vampires, she had been ordered to take him alive. Mytsi would “drain” him for information and find out if he was just a mercenary or if he was acting on the behest of the Vampire council.

Giving the vampires way more credit than they deserved she assumed that the creature was under orders to kill himself rather than allow himself to be captured and interrogated by the powerful vampiress that could literally suck all the information from them. Based on the reports she had read and the engagements she had participated in, the vampires had way more ego and entitlement than actual tactical skill. But the unofficial motto of the Lycan’s had become “Don’t get complacent” and so her plan assumed that the vampire was as skilled with tactical planning as some of their best tacticians.

The mercenary team’s method of infiltration was very ingenious. Even though they were able to nullify it pretty easily, it was troublesome that their enemy was actually starting to try to use logic and common sense. The mercenaries had acquired a Potter moving ward that was sold for migrating magical herds. Since they could not modify the ward they had also used a masking spell on themselves that made them seem as if they were unicorns. On top of that they would raise a fidelius ward every morning well before sunrise and bunker down for the day.

The problem for them was that, Marauder estates monitored all warded herds on the property for security reasons and the appearance of an extra monitoring ward for a herd that was not accounted for threw up every red flag they had. Secondly, the masking spell worked against humans and the wards but was not powerful enough to confuse the senses of Lycans. So almost as soon as the group crossed onto Lycan territory, they had a Lycan platoon tracking them.

Lt Slifkin discovered the mercenary leader’s use of the fidelis charm the first morning of their stalk. It was the first time she had been impressed by the man’s planning as it represented a redundancy to his security plan of using the fake herd as cover. The man was the secret keeper and in an attempt at maintaining operational security would write down the secret and show it to each man before destroying the parchment.

Again he didn’t count on the advanced senses of Lycans and each night after the first, a two man team would position themselves to see the parchment. For a human, seeing the words in the dark and from as much as 50 feet away would be impossible but Lycans were not humans. It was sad since the reason the lead mercenary was writing it down was due to his concern that his voice would carry in the quiet woods.

Even inside the fidelius the Mercenary leader had an impressive level of paranoia. But in the end all his efforts were pointless. They were a day out from their first objective when 2nd platoon sprung their trap. The mercenary leader would throw the parchment holding the secret into the fire and watch it burn. With a combination of an incendio spell to flare the fire and a switching spell, the entire platoon was able to learn the secret.

The team was outfitted in the latest in Lycan tactical gear. Their LCUs (Lycan Combat Uniform) were the 5th revision that allowed for full transformations, not that it was expected to be necessary for the day’s engagement. Her 12 person team carried the standard H&K MP5 inspired assault rifle. The model they carried was manufactured in the Lycan forges.

Unlike the muggle version, the Lycan version could magically switch between a 7.62 rifle round or be set to have a bigger diameter barrel and use .45 70 magnum exploding rounds. In either case heat dissipation, silencing and conjuration runes allowed for a silent 500 rounds at full auto. Each soldier also had a similarly modified desert eagle pistol and a 16 inch combat knife.

Objective one was the Vampire and they got inside his tent and used 10 syringes, injected simultaneously into major arteries to drain him to unconsciousness. This was the most dangerous part of their mission and the lieutenant led it personally. She saw the vampires eyes snap open in alarm when the needles punctured him, but he lost power too quickly to be able to do anything about it before falling unconscious. The vampire was packed into a satchel with an expanded interior and exfiltrated to the rally point.

With the vampire secure they switched to “human” caliber on their weapons and Lt Slifkin gave the signal to her team and they executed a simultaneous take-down of the four guard tents. And the four men on watch. Then immediately following that, the remaining tents were taking down. Finally all that was left was the mercenary leader’s tent. He had additional wards around his tent.

Taking them down without him knowing was possible but the lieutenant didn’t want to waste the time and she wanted to get the vampire back to base. She tripped the ward alarm and smiled as alarms started blaring and lights started flashing.

The mercenary came out shooting killing curses and the Lycans watched him from cover until he realized he was the only person still alive. Lt Slifkin saw the moment he realized he was going to die and before he could make a decision to “take as many with me as possible”, she used her super human speed to rush to his position and decapitate him. He didn’t have the time to be surprised before his body crumpled to the floor. 5 minutes later the entire campsite was gone with no trace. Entire mission duration; 10 minutes.

**…Hogsmeade Village**

London is the capitol of the British Magical society. It is where all the main governmental buildings are located as well as the home of the main branch of Gringotts and the main offices of most of the top magical companies.  If London is the capitol and city center, then Hogsmeade village is the quaint town that muggles would want to visit to shop for antiques and buy homemade ice cream.

Just like the Magical alleys, Hogsmeade had undergone a renaissance with the return to prominence of the Prima Potentia. It had started with the donated Potter wards that Harry Potter had given to the town at the same time that he had upgraded the ones for Hogwarts. No one knew for sure but many suspected that along with the wards for protection Harry Potter had included other magicals aids for the town. The water tasted cleaner, the farms produced better crops, the streets seem to refuse to become trashy and there seemed to be a permanent sense of cleanliness and joy that would not go away.

The muggle raised students visiting the village for the first time consistently compared it to a fairy tale village. Many said they expected to see blue jays landing on the shoulders of any maiden willing to sing. That sense of goodness and light would only increase for the residents when the young students from the school were given an opportunity to come and visit.

Harry and most of his “court” along with Neville and his “court” walked together in a large group towards Hogsmeade village. It would be his first trip to the village during the academic year. He had been encouraged to go so that he could see the All Hallows Eve decorations that covered the town. For the magical community it was a grander time for celebration than the Yule Holidays.

He had not planned to visit the village this year because his Luna and Ginny could not go. Ron was also missing his youngest lover as well but the girls had insisted that they go and had given them both a list of things to bring back for them. Tracey had chosen to stay back as well to keep Romilda company as Ginny and Luna would have each other.

So Harry with Daphne, Susan and Karli joined Ron with Lavender and Hermione and Neville with all four of his lovers on their first trip into the quaint village next to the school. The conversation revolved around the eight drakes that were surrounding them. Neville and his girls were as enamored with them as the rest of the wizarding world and all hoped to one day be chosen by one of the magical dragon-like beings to be their bonded companions.

On the way into town the large group of students that were walking from the castle paused in wonder when a giant rose out through the tree tops. The giant looked at them or a moment before he slowly walked deeper into the forest before vanishing again. Everyone was amazed that such large beings could appear and disappear so quietly when they chose to.

Word that the two famous heirs to the Prima Potentia were visiting Hogsmeade spread quickly and Harry and Neville received an almost royal welcome. Harry Potter, especially, was a hero in the village because of the wards he had provided, but Neville received his due honor as well because the Longbottom group had invested heavily in the area as part of their focus on honoring wizarding traditions.

The women that made up the three collectives (including Ron’s) almost instinctively spread out in a small orbit around Neville and Harry’s central position, and began to charm the various shop owners and residents that had come to get a glimpse of the famous Lords. The scene was reminiscent of the summer with Neville and Harry in the center having a conversation with each other and various town leaders that came up to them.

Justine ran up to the group from her home in the village and melded herself to Harry’s body. She stole a hug and a semi passionate kiss before wrapping her arms with his. Because of the vanishing cabinets she was not as lonely as she was pretending to be but she was happy to have an excuse to hold him close in public. Karli, Susan and Daphne all rotated in from their orbiting positions to share an “I miss you kiss” with the woman.

Everyone knew about Harry’s relationship with his concubine now and no one thought ill of either of them. The muggle had made herself a true member of the community. The fact that she was a muggle had long since become a non-issue and she was personally responsible for the changing attitudes of many witches and wizards in the village toward “her kind”. She was beautiful and charming and told the best stories about life in the Muggle world.

Madame Rosmerta loved her because the three broomsticks was her favorite spot to tell her stories and the two beauties together would bring in a lot of business. Plus the presence of Eve, Justine’s drake, made sure that no trouble happened. Around the group that now included Justine hanging off of Harry stood Ron and Cedric participating in the conversations but also obviously acting as guards. Ron’s Drake, Godric, made sweeping passes above them that delighted the children.

Lavender and Hermione stayed close to Susan and Daphne who were both without their personal guards, though Tracey’s drake was with Daphne’s and Susan’s being protective of their mistresses. Similarly the Patil twins and Cho were close to Hannah offering back up if necessary. Anyone with any experience would be able to tell that some members of the group were intent on protecting others but for the casual observers it just looked like a group of very attractive friends walking through the main area of the village bringing happiness and causing a few blushes.

When the group would stop at a store all the drakes would fly up and settle on the surrounding roofs. For the muggle raised the town could not be more magical if it tried in those moments. The towns people loved it because the awed visitors spent more money, not that the two wealthy heirs didn’t seem like they intended to leave every store’s coffers full.

Neville was the first to notice that there were more drakes present than should be and realized that he was seeing some that belonged to people he did not know for the first time. He mentioned it to Harry and his fellow noble looked up. The drakes loyal to his own family seemed to be keeping an eye on the two drakes that were just hanging out. The drakes were expanding faster than he had expected and it was his own drakes’ fault.

**…Authors Note (Mid Chapter…Crazy)**

I made a mistake when conceptualizing the drakes. I did the math and the way I pictured it would result in over one million drakes if not more which is too much for the population of the wizarding world. So I am adding a statistic to the drakes.

STAT: Only 10% of all hatched drakes find a bond mate. “Wild” Drakes will be as impossible to find as the Phoenix and the Crumple Horned Snorkack. Not even Harry will know where they are.

[Author waves pen, with a double swish and a flick, says “Deux Ex Machina”]

**…End Author’s Note**

While each newly bonded drake could only lay one egg per year, that rule did not apply to Gwilym and Swanhild. His review of the arithmancy suggested it was because of their connection to him and the fact that he actually wasn’t against a little population explosion of his early and still awe inspiring creations. Since all the eggs were laid at Potter Castle, Reggie was keeping a record of them and keeping track of their lineages.

By the time the first six bonded hatchlings returned to the castle to lay their own first egg, the original two had already had two additional clutches of 10. One for the winter season and one for the spring. You could tell in their coloring what season a drake had been born in. It was a feature Harry had not directly planned for but liked. Currently there were 32 drakes in existence with another 10 waiting to hatch.

12 were bonded to him and his inner circle and the rest had gone out to seek their bonded. A fare few were attached to people he knew, like Professor Hagrid, but there were at least a dozen that he had no idea about. Apparently two of them found a bond mate in Hogsmeade. Harry and Neville found the two wizards that had bonded to the drakes at The Three Broomsticks. Both Harry and Neville paid for a round of butterbeer for all the patrons and received a loud cheer in response.

**…Room of Requirement, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Both Ginny and Luna considered themselves to be the happiest two girls in the entire world. They were loving their time at Hogwarts, they had each other’s love and friendship, they had the love and support of their mistresses and they had Harry. Like Luna, Ginny was very outgoing, but despite having friends outside her circle, she was happiest about having her family, including Harry and her “sister wives” (a term that still made her giggle). She was growing to be a powerful witch in her own right and was extremely intelligent and she dreamed of one day playing professional Quiditch.

As the lone member of Harry’s harem in Gryffindor, she was seen as the “princess of Gryffindor”. In addition to treating her like a true little princess, the entire house also viewed her as if she was their little sister. Having six older brothers, she was used to being the protected baby of a large family. Secretly she liked all the attention and protection, even if it could be a bit oppressive at times. Luckily, her status as princess helped to give her just enough breathing room to make the whole arrangement perfect for her.

Her mistress, Susan, was the co-queen of Hufflepuff, with Hannah and in the spirit of their house they shared that title happily. Why Susan was a “queen” and she was only a “princess” was the most obvious thing in the world to her. Gryffindor House loved and protected her. She never felt alone or neglected and everyone pampered her. Susan was loved by her house as well but, along with Hannah, she led it.

It was the rest of the house that never felt alone when the two Queen B’s (badgers) were around. Ginny was happy for her mistress, the whole thing allowed her and Hannah to strengthen their friendship. Something they had both feared they might lose to the powerful families they were both building.

Luna’s extroverted nature was the more surprising of the two. She had been fast heading to a life of loneliness and sadness until Ginny had brought Harry to her and he had instantly filled the emptiness in her life with love and meaning. Luna felt he had even saved her friendship with Ginny. She would love the two eternally because of the part they both played in allowing her to live as she was. The strength and confidence of her friends had allowed her to flourish within her house and she was now considered the “princess of Ravenclaw” (a term that still made her giggle.)

Luna was the only member of Harry’s harem in Ravenclaw. Like her best friend, the house treated her like a treasure to be protected more than she outright commanded them. She did not have a nature to lead in that way. Instead she would delight as each of her friends would share their experiments with her. She much preferred when they did something that she did not know anything about as learning about unfamiliar subjects appealed to the Ravenclaw that she was.

She especially enjoyed when she would have absolutely no clue about what the person was talking about, even after a lengthy discussion. It had become a bit of a competition within the house to become well versed in more and more esoteric bits of knowledge just to delight Luna by confusing her in the explanation. Through her, others in the house learned to appreciate hearing others be passionate about something that they could not remotely understand. The seventh years found it helped them to study trying to explain seventh year topics to confused but amazed first years.

Luna’s mistress, Daphne, was the undisputed queen of Slytherin. Her closeness with the completely guileless Luna Lovegood was as great a mystery to many members of the House of the Cunning, as the mysteries Luna delighted in learning about. Except the darker members of the house did not enjoy their lack of understanding at all. Luckily for all involved, the lesson of Marietta Edgecombe was still remembered and no one dared test Daphne’s, or Harry’s, commitment to the Ravenclaw oddity.

Daphne was the epitome of a Slytherin maiden. Even those in the house who considered her a traitor thought of her as the most cunning and most perfect representation of everything Slytherin House should stand for. She carried herself with perfect manor, was undeniably beautiful, brooked no disrespect from anyone, was immensely powerful and despite being a Slytherin had been made the future Lady Potter, despite completion from three women representing all three of the other Houses.

The members of the House that had allied themselves with her or Potter, traveled in her wake and she managed them all with the perfect combination of prideful parent and tyrannical leader depending on what was called for. For the members of the House, her only flaw was how “gryfindorish” she became when around Harry. She would laugh and smile and blush. It was a testament to her ability that no one could or in many cases dared to try to exploit that weakness. Not even her primary rival in the House, Theo Nott.

Luna and Ginny were alone and away from their Harry and their mistresses. They had insisted that the three enjoy Hogsmeade without them. They had each other and would be fine. Luna showed her intelligence by deducing that the time away would cause Harry to give them both extra time and love later to make up for it. He was egalitarian in that way.

\---

In that moment the two young women were standing facing each other, close enough for their small breasts to touch. In their time alone since Harry and everyone else left, they had talked and laughed and kissed. And now they were examining the development of each other’s bodies. Harry was never shy or disappointed when he played with their soft curves and so they had no fear or insecurity, they just liked looking at each other.

The fact that they each also adored the other’s body was also clear as Ginny’s hand glided over Luna’s small A-cup beasts. As soon as Ginny had touched her, the blonde’s nipples had hardened and she captured Ginny’s lips in a kiss.

The two girls leaned into each other as their kiss deepened sharing with each other all the love, desire and passion they held for each other. Luna’s hand that had been on Ginny’s bare hip rose to wrap around her and draw her even closer. Ginny in turn increased the grip on Luna’s sensitive breasts. The two girls separated with a gasp. “I love you, Luna”, Ginny whispered with her swollen lips barely separated from her friend’s.

“I love you two, Gin” the eccentric blonde confirmed and the two slowly came back together in a deep kiss. After a while they moved to the couch, with their kiss continuing and their hands becoming more active as it roamed over each other’s bodies. Ginny might have been a touch more reserved in public than Luna but when she had one of the people she loved with her intimately, it was her that was the most bold.

She got Luna positioned with her back against the couch and pushed her hand between the smaller girls legs. Luna’s legs spread without resistance and Ginny’s fingers started to dance across her best friend’s bare pussy. She even teased the metal stud that she found their causing Luna to moan appreciatively into the sensual kiss they were till sharing.

Ginny pulled away from Luna, enjoying the smaller girls attempt to follow her lips and maintain contact as long as possible. When their lips separated, Ginny’s snake tongue snapped out and licked at Luna’s breasts before returning to her mouth. Luna’s body collapsed back against the couch as her body responded in delight to Ginny’s flicking tongue.

Ginny was very proud of the progress she had made with her Animagus transformation. She had seen the potential for her tongue immediately and worked at controlling he tongue transformation constantly. She was now able to extend her human tongue like a snake and take in all the sensory information of a snake with it. She was working on being able to speak parseltongue with it extended.

Ginny kept her fingers moving against Luna’s moist pussy, occasionally dipping a finger past her lips and into the tight confines of her best friend’s pussy. At the same time her tongue danced across her body. It was long enough to even flick against the Luna’s pierced clit a few times.

One of the things that made Luna such a fabulous lover was that she was not only selfless in giving love, she was selfless in allowing others to love her. Luna never held back and allowed the people blessing her with their affection to know how much her body appreciated. She squirmed and moaned and whispered Ginny’s name in thanks as she was slowly guided to orgasm.

Ginny delighted in her accomplishment when Luna’s chest flushed and her breathing hitched before she shook through a well delivered cum. When she was done she surged up grabbing Ginny and giving her a deep passionate kiss. Ginny let her self be taken and Luna rolled her body till Ginny was on her back on the couch and the Blonde was on top of her.

Luna could partially transform her tongue like Ginny, though not as precisely, but preferred to be up close and personal with her best friend’s tasty sex. So she kissed down Ginny’s body. She took her time, treating her eventual goal as a desert that would be more delightful after being made to wait before eating it. Ginny knew what her friend was doing and squirmed beneath her, both excited and impatient for what was to come.

By the time Luna head settled between Ginny’s legs, the red-head had goosebumps all over her freckled body, and her small nipples on her well rounded B cup breasts were so hard they actually hurt a little. Then Luna pushed her talented tongue into Ginny’s warm “desert” and both girls moaned in pleasure and relief.

Luna continued her slow seduction by patiently sucking, licking and teasing Ginny’s pussy. It was passionate but it was sensual and highly erotic. For Ginny it was relaxing but also kept her on the edge of orgasm. With each moment that went by with Luna talentedly denying her orgasm, the size of the eventual cum became larger. If she continued, Ginny’s relaxation would slowly slip away and blossom into wanton need. Luna was very good.

Luna kissed Ginny’s clit before lapping at her folds and then shifted lower pushing Ginny’s legs up and back so she could run her tongue across her “sister’s” asshole. Ginny’s moan dropped almost to a growl when Luna pushed her tongue into the asshole she had been licking at and demonstrated that she two could increase the length a dexterity of her tongue.

Luna delivered a very powerful orgasm that caused Ginny to lose focus if not consciousness, she came back to herself to the pleasant feeling of someone sucking on her cock. It was a good feeling, but it was tentative. It took a moment to figure out that it was Luna. She had activated Ginny’s piercing and was sucking on the magical substitute cock all of Harry’s girls had hidden attached to their clits.

Ginny did not know they could activate each other’s piercing but was not complaining. She focused her eyes between her legs and shivered at the wonderful feeling. It was a very sexy sight. Luna was naked and on her knees sucking slowly on the hard copy of their favorite phallus. Luna saw that Ginny was watching her and the little minx started to bob her head faster.

She had her palms flat against Ginny’s pelvis so she could get a clear view of her cock sliding in and out of her mouth. Every few strokes Luna paused and look Ginny right in the eyes as she sucked gentle on the head of the magical cock. Then her tongue would lick her like a lollipop before sucking on it and bobbing her head up and down the length again. Ginny started speaking encouragingly since the efforts of Luna’s small sexy mouth were working on her.

Eventually Ginny reached the point of no return and the magic of the strap on allowed her accumulated cum to spurt in Luna’s mouth. She took it like a champ swallowing most of it. Luna giggled when Ginny’s cock pulsed in her mouth. Ginny dragged her friend up her body and gave her a deep kiss. She sucked on her lover’s bottom lip and was rewarded with an erotic moan from her.

Ginny held Luna’s body against her own and ran her hands over her soft gently curves.  Luna had become putty in her hands and with a subtle shift Luna’s legs spread to either side of Ginny’s hips and with a second shift Luna was up and hovering over Ginny’s still hard magical cock. Like Ginny earlier, Luna was not unconscious but she was distracted and unaware of her surroundings until Ginny let Luna’s body drop and her pussy was stuffed with magical cock.

Luna’s body responded before she did and started to ride Ginny the two girls came together in a kiss, their small breast pressing against each other and enhancing the sexual pleasure that they were giving to each other. They could never last that long and eventually both collapsed after another powerful climax. 

\---

**…The Shrieking Shack, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

It was time. Severus Snape was prepared to destroy the House Potter. He felt as if his moment of triumph against his most hated enemy was at hand. In his twisted mind he viewed his actions as totally justified and delighted in the murder he was about to commit. He even whispered a small prayer to Lily Potter asking for her help in his plan to murder her son. He ignored the cold wind that swept through his bones and the ominous stillness that surrounded him in the moment following his wicked words.

To accomplish his goal he had been forced to finally admit that Harry Potter was a skilled wizard. But his own ego and broken psyche had replaced his irrational belief that Harry Potter was a weak and talentless wizard with the irrational belief that “the boy” was a stupid and incompetent one. “After all” he had thought to himself in derision “Only a fool wood bring a muggle whore into the magical world.”

Further proof was that the insipid child had unraveled all the protections, magical and otherwise, that had been left for him or created for him. Only to then make enemies of witches and wizards that were his betters. He had acted without guile or cunning as far as Severus was concerned and instead acted with a recklessness that reminded Severus of the way his former students ruined potions.

The insane man was convinced that he was only one of the many enemies that Potter had plotting and planning in the dark for his downfall. But he was determined that he would be the one to kill him and end the Potter line forever.


	16. Hope Anew

**…The Shrieking Shack, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Security is a complex and difficult thing to create and maintain. Especially when dealing with a space that is public and intended to stay that way. The difficulties and complexities become even more daunting when that public space is a town. As with many things, magic makes securing a place like a town or village, much easier than it would otherwise be but it is still not a task to be taken for granted.

The town of Hogsmeade had been blessed with the very best in possible security. The wards that Harry Potter had woven into the town’s protection would undoubtedly stop any direct attack against it. Most did not know, but in full defense mode, the town of Hogsmeade, along with the Hogwarts castle could stand against a combined assault by giants, dwarves and goblins. The upgrade provided by the Potter Wards truly made the town a fortress to match Hogwarts.

However, it was still a town and towns required free access in and out of it in most cases. That made defense against individuals with specific targets much more difficult. It was why Hogsmeade had a small Auror station. The Aurors had become much more skilled and effective in the last few years, but crime still happened not only in Hogsmeade but in the Wizarding world in general.

One of the most useful wards that were interlaced with the towns warding scheme and each family’s home or business was called intent wards. They were used to protect treasures and would be able to discern the intent of an individual. More accurately they could be set to look for a particular intent. The downside was that the intent had to be highly focused and emotional for it to be detected. It made for a good protector from high crimes like murder and assault but were not as effective against petty crimes and crimes of opportunity.

Nevertheless, Harry had done his best. The fact that intent wards were near impossible to get before Potter Securities started providing them was a huge reason the instance of high crimes had reduced so much. Other wards included ones that reacted to dark creatures (using the Potter Securities standards) and outlawed symbols like the dark mark. Both would alert the local Aurors of their presence and automatically prevented entrance to a home, business or the entire town.

The truth was, however, that security could not make you completely safe and still allow you to live your life so “Constant Vigilance” and smart behavior was almost just as effective as all of the Potter warding schemes. The man skulking around town believed he was about to teach that lesson in spades. He had cleverly got around the ward protections and thought that the relaxed look of his targets meant they were not prepared for his attack.

**…Flashback (Previous Day)**

**…** **Marauder Manor, Marauder Estates, Devon**

The wives and lovers of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, along with Alice Longbottom and Bertha Jorkins were having one of their many “get togethers”. The purpose of this one was to talk about the upcoming wedding of the Lord Marauder and his Lycan bride, Stephanie. At least that was the excuse for the large gathering of women. Instead they were speaking about any and everything except the wedding.

For instance, Septima and Camille were talking animatedly about the courses that would be taught at the new Squib school, including ancient runes and arithmancy. On the other hand Michelle, Claire and Clarissa were having a very risqué discussion about sexual techniques. Blanche was in that group listening and was undeniably impressed at the young twins’ ability to keep up in a discussion about sexuality and seduction with a succubus.

Into this happy atmosphere a uniformed Lycan officer entered and approached Stephanie. A quick whispered conversation later, the lone male in the room bowed slightly and left.  Before Stephanie could speak, Claire said “I love daddy and would never trade him, but you Lycans are scrumptious” Her comment caused a lot of laughter in the room.

Stephanie was chuckling herself both at the little girls comment and the fun she was about to have with her sister. “Actually, something semi-serious has happened.” A few concerned looks turned to her but then relaxed at her calm face. Stephanie spoke in a very amused tone “Apparently, the Lord Nott hired some mercenaries to sneak on to our lands” she started while shaking her head at the ridiculousness of the Nott’s plan. “They were planning to go to our acromantula farm and kill all of them. They were supposed to capture a Lycan as well.” Stephanie finished.

Brianna shook her head in disbelief. Being a squib had offered her more common sense than seemed to dwell in the average magical user but she still could not believe Nott had done something so stupid. Between the known powers and abilities of the Lycans and the known strength of the Potter wards, why anyone would think it a clever idea to try to infiltrate the very heart of Lycan territory was beyond her. It was reckless and stupid and she had no doubt the man would pay dearly for his arrogance. She looked at Stephanie and noticed that she was still overcome with amusement and wondered what that was about.

With a wide smile Stephanie added “Also, one of the mercenaries was a vampire, so we are inviting Mytsi to come deal with him” She was looking directly at Kavita when she spoke and the woman blushed in the odd way vampires do when everyone looked at her. Everyone was smiling at her but she couldn’t help being a little embarrassed at the implied teasing. She knew the truth about Mytsi but after a while she had decided it didn’t matter.

From her life as Rita Skeeter, Kavita knew more than anyone that perception was reality. It did not really matter what Mytsi really was, everyone “knew” her to be a powerful ancient vampire. And despite knowing the truth, something in Kavita instinctually recognized her as such. So, whenever Mytsi was around Kavita would start acting like she was in the presence of royalty.

She endured light teasing from her “sisters” because of it but did not mind mostly because she knew that it was all done in love and all her lovers understood, more than most, what it was like to have instinctive reactions. She also didn’t mind because she liked viewing Mytsi as a powerful master vampire that could protect her.

As if called by her thoughts, Mytsi appeared in a black cloud before solidifying into her base form.  Apparently she had already been notified. Mytsi looked around at the group of women and smiled. She was very friendly with the bunch but was closer to the younger girls in Harry and Ron’s collectives than with the more mature women present. She made a note to herself to, once again, encourage Amelia to join this group. The woman was still afraid of being too close but with Minerva holding her family proxy, and Susan officially betrothed to Harry, she was being more stubborn than circumspect at this point.

She greeted all the women happily, pausing to give Kavita a soft kiss on her lips when the younger vampire exposed her throat to her. It was a traditional greeting given to a younger vampire by a master vampire, with whom the younger had found favor. Both she and Kavita had, decided to fully embrace the deception that they were living. They were both happier believing the public story than the truth and with no dishonesty between them, they decided to go with what made them happy. It kept life simple.

Only Remus was treated with more respect by Kavita and everyone in the room smiled at the display. Sirius’s girls especially found the subtly erotic greeting appealing. Other than Alice and Bertha, everyone knew the truth but since it was never spoken about, everyone was joining Kavita in seeing Mytsi as what she was purported to be. With the greetings done, Stephanie led the entire group to where the prisoner was being held.

**…Fort Sirius Black, Marauder Estates, Devon**

The main headquarters for the Lycan “military” looked less like a typical fort and more like a three story marble office building. It was located at the edge of the woods and was a public face of Lycan power, second only to Marauder Manor. The manor was designed to show nobility, the fort was meant to show strength.

The two women from the Longbottom family were surprised that they were allowed to join the group of women. Neville had told them about Harry’s casual nature toward an alliance between the two families but it was still a surprise to see it in action. Stephanie had called them by name to join in the trip so they knew it wasn’t that they had been overlooked. Deciding it was something to think about at another time, the two just followed along.

Alice Longbottom knew her husband would be extremely jealous of what she was experiencing and about to experience. Augusta had not been able to make it and she would undoubtedly regret missing the girl-time, but her husband was a former Auror and would want to be able to witness the vampire interrogation they were going to see.

She looked around in wonder at the building as she was lead through it. She did not know anything about muggle military structure but it didn’t take a genius to sense the discipline and duty that permeated the relatively Spartan hallways. There were guards everywhere and she privately agreed with Claire that she would never trade her Frank or Neville away, but the Lycans’ obvious strength and power were very sexy. Especially with the exposed muscled chests that came as part of their uniforms.

After going down a flight in an elevator they were brought to a room where she was surprised to see her husband and mother-in-law/lover. Without explanation her husband rushed to her side and started blabbering. “Isn’t it exciting? They caught a vampire and are going to interrogate him. They just briefed us on the capture and it was amazing. Mom says that the Berserks are learning similar tactics.”

Alice turned to Augusta who just looked at her son fondly. She couldn’t help join in. Frank was a former Auror and had always been interested in the work of the hit wizards and what was being described was as close as Alice could understand. For her husband who was much more knowledgeable on the elite fighting forces of the magical world, it seemed that the muggle influences that were being used by the Longbottom and Potter private security teams was quite impressive. She thanked Stephanie for inviting her husband, since she was sure he would be too excited to do it himself.

Stephanie took control of the group and finished off the briefing for all of them. Alice was amazed and could see that her husband was as well. That told her that what Stephanie was discussing was something that was not even conceived when her husband had been in law enforcement. Augusta told her that it was not because of their 12-year coma either, the weapons and tactics Stephanie was discussing were still not normal use items in the wizarding world.

It was fascinating to learn that the Lycan and Berserks were not the only people or groups that were converting muggle weapons of war for magical use. The head mercenary had been carrying a pair of magically modified 1851 Colt Revolvers. The magic on the guns was well crafted. They had a conjuring rune that meant they never ran out of ammo, as well as self-cleaning runes. There was a force dampening rune which made sure that the gun had a minuscule kickback which was important because space expansion charms allowed for .45 caliber bullets and a gunpowder load that was about 20% over standard magnum rounds.

Alice knew absolutely nothing about guns, and didn’t think her husband would either but she could tell with one look that he knew exactly what Stephanie was taking about as she described the guns. She could also see that her husband was drooling over the two pistols that were sitting in a magically protected box. Bertha had been silently watching next to her and she realized she had been holding the woman’s hand tightly the entire time. They looked at each other and she took comfort that she was not the only one that was a little overwhelmed.

Like the rest of the building, the room they were in was very utilitarian. One side of the room was completely covered by a mirror. In front of the mirror was a wood table that seated two. Two chairs at the table faced the mirror. There was a larger desk at the back of the room that seated one person. Alice noticed first when two Lycans entered the room and sat at the table facing the mirror. They set up two self-writing quills over a pair of notebooks and took out a second notebook and quill for themselves.

Stephanie explained that the self-writing notebooks would record the transcript and that the Lycan “analysts” job was to record everything else. That included, facial expressions, body movements, etc. They worked as a pair because of the subjective nature of what they were looking for and two opinions would create a better final report.

Alice saw that Frank was truly impressed by the process. Before she could think on it, she gasped when the glass warbled and went clear. Stephanie had explained the one-way glass but she was still surprised by the view into the neighboring room that was obviously a cell. While the room she was in was well lit with polished marble floors and walls, the room she was looking into had dark stone floors and walls. It was well lit though.

She heard herself gasp again when she looked at the pale creature bound to the wall opposite the mirror. She chastised herself for continuing to be overwhelmed by the situation and steeled herself for the torture she was likely about to witness. She looked over at Bertha, whose hand she was still holding, and saw the same resolve.

She had met and interacted with both Mytsi and Kavita so she had become comfortable around Vampires, or so she thought. The man in the cell looked more like the nightmarish vision she had of vampires. His skin was deathly looking and his features seemed feral even though he was unconscious. He had long bony fingers with black nails that looked like claws.

“Ugly, isn’t he?” she heard Kavita speak. It broke the tension of the room and Alice and Bertha moved closer to Frank who was closer to the mirror and acting a little like an excited child at an amusement park. He wrapped his arms around her and Bertha, showing that he was paying more attention than she had given him credit for. After getting over her initial fright, and feeling Franks protective arms around her she became once again interested in witnessing what was about to happen.

**…Cell 203, Detention Center, Fort Sirius Black, Marauder Estates, Devon**

Gregory felt a surge of power as he woke up. His instincts were out of control and it took him a minute to reign them back in. He had been a mercenary for almost a century and recognized the feeling of awaking after a great deal of blood loss. He even remembered seeing the Lycans above him for a split second before he lost too much blood to remain awake.

He was surprised at the amount of fear he felt in that moment. He was able to understand that his fear was not due to the fact that he had been captured, or that he would likely face his final death. Knowing the risk of the mission he was on, he wasn’t even afraid of the powerful vampire that was no doubt going to steal all of his memories first.

His fear was due to his complete and total lack of understanding as to what happened. They had used multiple detections wards and had camped under a fidelius charm. But the scariest thing was that he did not know how they had drained him of enough blood to knock him out, without him noticing.

Vampires lived in clans for mutual protection and benefit but were general very selfish and arrogant creatures. Gregory was similar and had only taken this job because of the extremely high pay day and not out of any sense of duty. But now he was afraid because he realized that his people probably would not win their war with the Lycans, especially as they had been betrayed by the most powerful vampire alive. Recognizing his own coming death quelled his fear as he accepted that he would not be around to see the end anyway and so decided to not care.

That was when the door opened and the deceptively small woman walked in the room. No vampire doubted that Mytsi was who she claimed to be, but if they had, seeing her as she stalked up to the captured vampire would have erased it. As she approached him, he felt his acceptance of his own death crumble. His desire to not have his life laid bare in the most humiliating way possible sky rocketed. Just before Mysti’s fang pierced his neck he let out a desperate whimper.

Gregory had done terrible things in his life and as Mytsi learned of each atrocity through her bight it caused him to feel more and more pain. The feeling of absolute vulnerability destroyed his arrogance and left him with nothing to support his self-esteem. When he was finally decapitated, he welcomed the end.

**…End Flashback**

**…Hogsmeade Train Station, Hogsmeade Village**

Almost as soon as Theo Nott caught sight of Narcissa he dragged her to an out of the way area before anyone else could see her. He was happy he had insisted on meeting her at the train station away from prying eyes. Looking at her he could only imagine the shame and embarrassment her presence would have caused him.

His father had tried to emulate Potter’s muggle slave when he had dressed the former Lady Malfoy and had failed spectacularly. Karli dressed like a slut and it was clear that she was willing to fulfill any sexual desire of her master, but she carried herself with a sensuality and confidence that made everyone that saw her desire her far more than they would ever judge her. She knew how to tease and charm and even Theo had to admit that he wished to have a girl just like her.

Narcissa jut looked like a cheap 2 galleon whore. There was nothing sensual about her and instead of confidence her entire being was a combination of broken and haughty. Which was a combination that not only made no sense but looked completely unappealing.

What was worse was that his father had no idea about how to dress a woman properly. She was wearing a silk corset that Theo had no doubt used whale bone over a pair of silk brief panties, white stockings and mule heeled shoes with a buckle. She looked like a whore but more ridiculous than tawdry and Theo refused to obey his father and embarrass himself by parading the woman around the magical village.

He called his house elf and after a quick discussion had the woman redressed in standard women’s magical robes. The robe itself was thin and hugged her figure and the blouse she wore below it was unbuttoned to reveal the swell of her breasts. In addition the calf length, pleated skirt was very tight restricting her ability to walk easily and forcing her to take tiny steps.

The look was not as bold and demeaning as his father had wanted but was still very risqué, especially for a former Lady of a noble family. He gave her more fashionable shoes but kept the heel lower than was the current fashion at only 4 inches. He would have preferred the 6 that was in style, but didn’t want her to embarrass him with her inability to walk in them.

The entire time he had her redressed, the woman had barely spoken and so the last thing he did was slap her so hard she actually fell to the floor. He stood over her and told her that she would pull herself together and act like a proper lady despite everyone knowing she was nothing but a sexual plaything or she would feel both his and his father’s wrath for a fortnight. “You are only a slut now, but you are the slut of a Prima Potentia family which makes you still better than any commoner’s wife. And you will act like it.”

She rose to stand and he could tell that she had shifted back into her old “Lady Malfoy” public persona. He nodded in approval and then called Pansy from where she had been silently watching to stand next to him. Both ladies were surprised at this action though Narcissa recovered quicker. She was still devastated at her spectacular fall from grace and privilege but she had not lost her training and while she never expected to be in the position, she knew how someone in it was to act. She didn’t even flinch when Theo produced a collar and leash from somewhere.

Pansy recovered a little after Narcissa did. She knew she would never be a Lady of the house but over the last couple days, Theo had started to treat her as a valued concubine. He had even stopped sharing her with his house mates. Despite the crumbling of all her dreams and expectations she was starting to settle comfortably into her new position.

For the members of the public with a particular viewpoint, Theo would solidify his position as their “champion” by the end of the day. Everyone recognized that he still had a long way to go to compare to the raw charisma of the young lords from House Longbottom and House Potter, but he would acquit himself well and gave them hope. Both Pansy and Narcissa were beautiful and the common belief would be that the young Nott just had higher standards than his counterparts.

**…The Three Broomsticks Pub, Hogsmeade Village**

Severus Snape’s rage had been tempered into a super focused blade of purpose. The three hours he had spent in the village watching the students had only made his focus and determination more acute. He had sacrificed everything to get to this point and his entire life no longer had any purpose but to achieve his one final goal.

His first action toward this end had been his most astounding. If anyone was paying attention, nothing would be a greater indication of how much his mind had broken than what he had done. The man who had been crafty enough to survive the war as a double agent, had committed suicide. He had removed the dark mark from his arm.

Every death eater knew how to remove the dark mark. It was part of the Dark Lord’s psychological control of them that they had all been given the necessary ritual. The issue was that removing the dark mark would take with it, the person’s magic. Witches and wizards could not live with their magic removed and so to conduct the ritual was to commit suicide.

It was not an instantaneous process, as the Dark Lord would not let someone taking the “easy” way out, go without punishment and pain for their betrayal. Severus would be dead by the following morning and he would suffer through pain that made the cruciatus curse seem like tickles.

He had witnessed it before. The Dark Lord had made a man conduct the ritual in exchange for the life of the man’s family. The pain had been so great that the man had broken both his own legs just from the violence of his convulsions. 

Severus did not care. The lack of the Dark Mark allowed him to enter the village unmolested and his powerful occlumency shield was blocking the majority of the growing pain as his magic left him slowly. It also prevented the intent wards from reacting to his plan. He was a strong wizard and knew that he would have enough magic to cast the required spells before he would die pained but at peace.

He watched dispassionately as Potter and his muggle whore kissed outside the three broomsticks He buried his jealousy behind his smug satisfaction that the boy was being so careless in his behavior and would soon suffer the consequences. When the kiss ended and the smiling muggle strolled back into town, Severus smiled a sinister smile.

He wanted to follow her. His initial plan was to murder her, and then as many of Potter’s women as possible before ending him. But his suicide had brought a bit a humility to him along with the madness. He was sure he could cut down most of the women before he was stopped. He was sure that it would be a devastating loss for the “Potter brat”, but he was not sure that he would be able to end Potter before the Aurors responded to him and he could not risk the Potter surviving his last act.

He positioned himself near the single road that led back to the school. The site of the ambush had been selected purposefully. He would end the Potter line in the shadow of Hogwarts. Most would consider him a villain, but the true and deserving inheritors of magic would forever remember his name. The location of his death had already been prepared for after he killed potter. It contained his journal as well as his last message to magical Britain. He was sure it would be published and inspire a generation to usher in a true golden age.

Harry Potter surrounded by his closest friends arrived at the road leading back to their school. They were laughing as they watched all their drakes play in the sky above their heads. All the women carried bags from the shopping they had done and the atmosphere was loose and joyous. Then Severus Snape struck.

**…Conference Room of the Chief Warlock, Ministry of Magic**

The Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot serves many purposes. But the oldest and least known purpose is as a mediator between noble houses to prevent blood feuds. As the multiple wizarding wars demonstrated, the population of the magical world was not big enough to survive prolonged conflict. And before the tragedy of back-to-back dark lords, the primary threat of violence in wizarding Europe came from blood feuds.

Depending on the stature of the family and how many retainers, vassals and allied families were involved, a blood feud would look very similar to the rise of a dark lord. It goes without saying that a blood feud involving the Prima Potentia could lead to a state of war. So, the Chief Warlock, among his other duties, would serve as a mediator between noble families.

Alvin Nott would never admit it out loud but he was nervous. In truth he was terrified, but that was not something he would ever admit, even to himself. He had just sent Narcissa off to his son when he had received the summons from the Chief Warlock’s Office of Dispute.

The office of dispute rarely issued summons, but every noble family, especially those as old as his knew what a summons from that office meant. Your family had somehow found itself on the doorstep of a blood feud and the Chief Warlock was meant to mediate it. The power of the office came from the nobility itself who would band together against the party not willing to come to reasonable terms in the dispute.

In the past, the office of Dispute had executed members of noble families to end blood feuds. The fact that he had commissioned a mercenary group to attack a noble house and had not heard from that mercenary group for over 12 hours made his blood run a bit cold.  That worry was only increased when the head of that family was who was seated across from him once he arrived in the office.

He finally felt fear when the new Chief Warlock began to outline the case that the Noble House of Marauder was bringing against the House of Nott. The structure of the meeting started with the Chief Warlock laying out the complete list of forces, each side would bring to a conflict, if one was to happen.  For the House of Marauder, that included all the Lycans, The financial and magical support of the House of Potter and Black, the Amazons from the McGonagall Clan and the warriors of the House of Vector.

The House of Nott, could not financially match the House of Marauder, much less the combined financial support of Marauder, Potter and Black. Instead of making alliances with the houses that had once supported Malfoy (the Parkinsons), he had ruined them. The Parkinsons, Crabbes and Goyles were technically under his banner now, but they could offer his family nothing in aid. He shared political views with the Zabinis, Bulstrodes and Ropers but doubted any would commit themselves to a blood feud with the Lycans. The chief Warlock knew this as well and explained it as part of the opening of the discussion.

Next, the Chief Warlock presented the House of Marauder’s reason for calling for a feud. If the reasons did not stand up to scrutiny, then a House with less ability to fight could still and up asking for large concessions. Unfortunately for Alvin Nott, the evidence provided by the House Marauder was quite damning. Not only did they have the daily (sometimes hourly) communication between the mercenary head and Lord Nott (verified through magic), but financial transactions had been traced and letters between the House of Nott and the Vampires (a known and registered enemy of the House of Marauder) had been discovered.

Alvin Nott’s pride finally broke when the Chief Warlock asked the head of the House of Marauder what he would require to avoid the blood feud. Anything could be asked for. With the evidence laid out and Alvin Nott unable to provide any counter, other than blubbering about “creatures having no place in society”, it was clear that the Chief would be awarding the House of Marauder reparations.

For a long minute before Lord Remus Lupin-Marauder spoke, Alvin feared that he would be required to relinquish his life or that of his sons. He would prefer his own as the loss of his son would mean that he would have to either produce another heir which was unlikely or the Dutchy would move to his brother. The family was already unhappy with him, due to his recent financial blunders regarding the Acromantulas and might insist he abdicate his birthright. The death of his son would be the worst but he could be asked to cripple his house in any number of ways.

“It is clear to me…” Lord Lupin-Marauder began “…that we of the older generations of wizarding Britain, have failed or world. Our decisions have caused two wizarding wars, led to the premature end to multiple family lines, and have encouraged a culture of oppression. But all across Britain, there is a revival going on as family after family turn control over to younger minds that are not burdened by pride and cruelty and revenge for unremembered slights and betrayals. The House of Marauder asks that Lord Nott abdicate the headship of the House of Nott to his son Theodore Nott as Lord Longbottom has done.”

It was a result that any reasonable man would have loved. No lives were lost to feed another generation of vengefulness, no money or property lost and Lord Marauder had not made any demands against the agreement they already had regarding the Nott’s Acromantula farm and business. The Chief Warlock loved it and it was obvious that Lord Marauder’s magnanimity had endeared him to the head of the legislature.

Alvin Nott hated it. A minute previous when death and destitution was a real possibility, he would have begged for the outcome he had been offered. But now that it had been offered and he realized that he was to be the only loser. He hated it. He was to be stripped of all his power. Unlike the Longbottoms, he knew that his future would not be as an advisor to his son. Theo would, no doubt, send him away to one of country homes to live as a wealthy hermit. With the bad blood he had within his own family, he could not even hope to influence the family from the shadows. In that moment, he could not see much difference between banishment and death. With gritted teeth, he accepted.

**…Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom and Theodore Nott moved as two groups. Theo Nott had sent Narcisa back home and he and Pansy walked back to the castle ahead of Potter and Longbottom. The crowd of students that surrounded him was larger than the crowd he went to the village with and despite the need for some changes, the young man had to admit that his father’s basic idea turned out to have merit. The loss of Malfoy and the “defection” of Greengrass and Davis had left a power vacuum in the school. Students of a certain mindset were without guidance and Theo had stepped into the breach but had done nothing to solidify his position. His public ownership of the former Malfoy matriarch had done that.

Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom were surrounded by everyone else. The two groups were basically allied and intermingled with one another easily. The larger group traveled about 100 feet behind the Nott group and due to the high percentage of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were very boisterous. The center of attention for the moment was, actually, Lavender Brown who had become the hero of every girl and the crush of every unattached boy. She was like a goddess among them.

No one noticed in the apparent chaos that Ron, Hermione and the Hogwarts guardian were having a furious discussion via hand signals, eye movements and seemingly innocuous comments. Neither did anyone notice that Lavender had started to draw the crowd to a specific side of the moving group. Hermione rushed to steal a kiss from Ron before repositioning nearer to Harry Potter.

A pulse of magic came from the tree line, unnoticed by almost everyone. It was heading straight for Harry Potter. Even with Hermione’s body in the way, the spell was powerful enough to slice through her before ripping into Harry Potter’s body. Fortunately, Ron Weasley’s bronze hand intercepted it and patted the spell safely away into a tree that had a huge chunk of its bark stripped away.

The sound of the tree bark drew many people’s eyes and after staring for a moment at the unexpected devastation, eyes began to turn back as they noticed a magical battle in their midst. It took a moment to realize that the fight was between Severus Snape and Ron Weasley. And it took another moment to understand that the former potions professor was having his ass handed to him.

**Ron Weasley vs. Severus Snape**

There was a time in his life that Ronald “Ron” Weasley would have used the battle he was in to try and prove something to the world. The power he had gained and the ease with which he had learned to use it would have been a seductive thing and he would have wanted to extend his fight so as to seem more impressive. To prove something to some people.

But Sir Ronald Weasley, Knight Magicae of the Order of the Eagle, sworn aid to the Prima Potentia House of Potter, Friend and Personal Guard of Harry Potter and Lover to four warrior witches had no want or desire to prove anything to anyone. His only desire was to fulfill his duty and live his life honorably in service to his lord.

His mentor had taught him to take all fights seriously and strive to end them as soon as possible. Delaying a fight would lead to someone being hurt or worse, him being too distracted to fulfill his sworn duty. It was the very first lesson Lavender’s father had taught him, followed by a promise that if his daughter was hurt because of Ron’s pride, Phillip Brown would kill him very slowly.

That was why, despite Severus Snape being a magical duelist of high regard, Ron was beating him. If Ron had fought only with magic, Severus probably would have won, but Ron was trained to fight both magically and physically, to use both in conjunction with each other and had been taught to fight brutal and dirty. The Auror’s liked to capture people alive, Ron’s job was to make sure any threat to Lord Harry Potter ended; permanently.

Severus Snape felt the shoulder of his wand arm dislocate. In fact it had dislocated because it was shattered. His mind had yet to catch up to what was happening and only his prodigious skill with a wand and as a dualist had aided him to that point. After his silent sectumsempra was deflected by the Weasley, the boy had moved so fast as to seemingly apparate to in front of him and punched him. He had shifted just enough to have his nose broken and not have a bone shoved into his brain. It had been instinct.

He had retaliated with a five spell chain. He knew a ten spell chain and a fifteen spell chain but even in his confusion and instinctual movements his arrogance still persisted and even the animal brain that was controlling his actions refused to acknowledge that more would be needed than a lethal combination of five spells.

Weasley had moved through five of his spells with grace, untouched by three, and deflecting two before returning fire with three spells of his own. He had been about to avoid all three when a kick to his side kept him in place to have his knee cap destroyed by the third spell in Weasley’s chain. Despite being used to pain and skilled enough in mortal combat to fight through it, the jolt and surprise had kept him still enough for an elbow strike to hit and crack his shoulder.

With his left leg and right shoulder disabled, his ability to dodge was severely impacted. Thinking like a wizard, instead of moving his body out of the way as much as possible, he instead took that time to shift his wand to his other hand. He was not as strong casting with his left but was probably still better than most aurors with his off hand.

He looked prepared to deflect another spell and instead saw a bronze fist heading for him. He hadn’t noticed the boy had come in close. Despite being hit twice physically he didn’t think that a wizard would ever get that close in a fight. He had enough time to look into the eyes of the “pathetic” Weasley and discover that the boy had every intention to kill him.

He felt no fear, all he felt was despair that he had been denied his final vengeance against the house of Potter. That and a fleeting thought about if he should have started with the ten spell chain or the fifteen spell chain instead.

 Ron’s fist hit his chest and shattered his rib cage driving broken bones into his heart.

It was a brutal way to kill someone and required ridiculous amount of strength and power. All the people who could recognize such things looked at Ron with a proper amount of respect. Everyone within the Longbottom and Potter circle knew that Severus Snape would die for his attempt on Harry’s life, the respect was due to the bloodless method of Ron’s kill. To most of the crowd, it just looked like Ron had knocked the teacher out. Before they could notice different, the remaining group ushered everyone forward back to the castle.

**Ron Weasley Wins…Flawless Victory…Fatality**

**… Hogsmeade Auror Office**

Kingsley Shacklebolt was ready to quit. Many times during his interview with Ronald Weasley, he told himself that he would hand in his resignation with his final report. He was done with stoic teenagers logically explaining the hows and whys around killing someone. It was true the “victims” had earned their deaths multiple times but it was becoming ridiculous.

Up until the recent reforms, the investigative Auror had believed himself to be one of the few incorruptible law enforcement officers within the department. He trusted most of his coworkers but knew that when it came to certain high-profile citizens, that certain allowances would be made as part of the culture of the magical world. He prided himself on the fact that he was never bendable and that most knew not to call him when an allowance was expected to be made.

Now the Auror force was exactly as he though it should be. Recruitment and training was up and any flexibility was due to extenuating circumstances and not the “value” of someone’s last name. After all of that he found himself wondering if the tables had not turned and now he was the one being forced to make compromises because of the last name of the suspects.

Ron Weasley had all the right answers and they were corroborated with all the witnesses present, including the Nott heir and all the Slytherins present. Most of them were so sure Weasley would be sent to Azkaban, they didn’t even lie about what happened. Or he had been completely fooled by the lot of them.

In addition, it was a little disconcerting how professional the teenager was during the interview. He knew that the boy had been trained by Philip Brown who had a history in law enforcement but the boy was better than a lot of Aurors in his detailing of what happened, even using the proper descriptors a he described the elements of the deadly interaction.

When the interview was done, the troubled investigator expected to see the entire Potter group waiting in the Auror office in a show of political force, but instead it was just Phillip Brown, Lavender Brown and Hermione Granger. He found himself wondering where Harry Potter was. He positioned himself to overhear the interaction when the group met and after the expected greetings and expressions of pride in the boy’s actions, Kingsley heard Phillip tell the boy that Lord Potter would host him personally to say thank you for his service, but wanted the security group to have their moment to themselves.

Despite his misgivings, Shacklebolt admitted to himself that harry Potter was a good Lord to be attached to. He watched as the four people left and got into a magicar that rose into the air before disappearing. He shook his head before signing out and taking the floo back to the Auror headquarters and his office to write his report.

**…Auror Headquarters, Central Alley, London**

As he wrote his report, he thought long and hard about whether he should remain in the Auror corps. His mind had become so worried about it that he had drafted his resignation letter. This latest killing had been a last straw for him. Once again, the whole thing was just too neat and tidy. It was obvious to anyone watching that the next generation of the “light” was intent on being brutal with its enemies. It almost felt as if vendettas were being settled.

The people who had died were undoubtedly evil and he would admit to himself that he had on many occasions wished to cast lethal spell or two at times when the opportunity arose, but he refused to become what he had despised. The world may be happy with today’s victims but tyranny typically started that way.

He decided that his last act was going to be to bring Potter, Longbottom and now Weasley to justice and he pulled the files on the five killings that had been attributed to the three youths. He poured over the files the entire night, looking for holes. He had no idea what he was looking for and it caused his frustration to grow and grow, because he knew in his hear that some crime had been committed.

His wife found him at his desk in the early morning and she took the time to read his drafted resignation letter that was on the corner of his desk. Some women would have exploded in anger at the lengths the Auror was going to but Mrs. Shacklebolt loved her husband because of his honor and integrity not in spite of it. She was also a strong intelligent person in her own rite and so she dragged her husband to an interview room.

After giving him some coffee and giving the reports a quick read she started grilling him. With her as a sounding board and playing devil’s advocate, he was able to accept that the discrepancies were there but that they were not outside the scope of probability. Something shady could be going on but it was just as likely that everything happened as reported. In fact, the evidence suggested that the events happened as concluded in the reports. If something sinister was done it was not through falsifying reports or evidence.

He was just stuck in the mind set he developed for the old way where corruption was more likely than not. The same changes that he was happy with within the Auror department also accounted for what was happening in each case. Mrs. Shacklebolt took her appeased husband home and reminded him that he didn’t just marry her for strength and intelligence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  AN: I want to give thanks to reviewer RANDVER who pointed out that I had not yet given Ron an opportunity to display his badassery and that I should have him kill Snape. My original plan was for Justine (the muggle) to kill Snape when he tried to attack her in Hogsmeade. That was to lead to a sub plot that I still may use. But the idea of Ron Weasley killing Severus Snape was too good a notion to pass up and it got my mind turning. So, Thank You RANDVER


	17. Flames of the Dragon King

**…London, UK**

The magical community in Britain was at it its core a feudal society. Over the years, due to war, global influence, muggle integration and a host of other factors it had strayed in various ways away from that. But despite all of that, it was still culturally a feudal society. Because of that a lot of things remained true. Magicals held to chivalric ideals, they were very respectful of the nobility, power was respected almost religiously and violent deaths and killings were generally considered in the same way as any other death rather than inherently tragic.

For the last one, light Lords like Albus Dumbledore had tried for years to instill in the public a greater aversion to killing and death but had generally failed at it. And so, in the war against Lord Voldemort, most of the fighters on the light side had taken to agreeing with Dumbledore and his “spare the enemy” positions, publicly, while in the heat of battle being just as brutal as the Dark Lord’s forces.

Dumbledore’s position was well known and no one really knew where it had come from. He had held it through both wars. The dark lord’s followers and supporters believed it to be evidence that Dumbledore was willing and intending to sell them out to the non-magical world. That he had accepted the morality of the muggles above that of his own people.

In truth, his aversion to killing was because of the trauma he faced when his sister died. The fight between Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore was one of the greatest magical duels in history that no one knew about. The only living witness to it was Albus’ brother, Alberforth, and due to the tragedy of the day and his own trauma, the man refused to speak of it.

Of the three men present, none could say whose spell killed the young Ariana Dumbledore, nor could they even say what spell killed her as she died from physical injuries and not magical ones. Gellert didn’t really care, nor did Alberforth as he blamed his brother for bringing the battle to their home because of his selfish decisions and saw his brother as responsible, regardless.

For Albus, it made all the difference. For him it caused him to want to forgive everyone in hopes that if it turned out that he killed his sister, he too could and would receive forgiveness.

**…Brown Residence, Ottery St. Catchpole**

Hermione Granger lived in both the magical and muggle world. Ron, Lavender and all her friends worked hard to make sure that she was able to maintain a connection to both parts of her identity. They all kept up to date with muggle news and world events and her parents were always invited and welcome at all magical events held by the allied families. Also, her friends, and their parents, made a point of accepting invites that her parents issued for things in the muggle world.

Despite this, both her and her parents were slowly becoming more magical citizens than muggle ones. The wonders of the magical world were just too amazing. In addition, the lives that they were being offered in the magical world was just more luxurious. In the muggle world, they were an upper middle-class, but still common, family. In the magical world, her and her family were part of the inner circle of a Duke.

Hermione’s position as a willing sex slave in a harem was the last in a long line of personal decisions, before and after the discovery of the wizarding world, that caused the family to abandon standard muggle morals. The fact that the Granger family already thought the morality of their world was hypocritical and nonsensical, in many cases, just made the continued transition to full magical citizenship more and more foregone.

The events of the day broke the last connection for Hermione, and her family, to the muggle world. It was not noticed nor would anyone ever be able to pinpoint it when the family would one day wonder when it happened. Hermione had watched the man she loved above everyone else, kill a man and it had absolutely no effect on her. If she had been in position, she would have killed the man herself. His death did not bother her, nor did the fact that his killer was the man whose bed she spent every night in. She would feel no fear or concern when she would later tell her parents and they would feel no concern for her except the worry any parent would have that their child was in a dangerous situation.

As part of the training Phillip had given them, they had discussed the necessity of taking a life in protection of their lord and at the time Hermione had more questions about it than the older man had expected, but now killing in the name of protecting the people she cared for had absolutely no effect on her. She was, at heart, scientifically minded and the logic of the situation dictated that she should protect what was precious to her at all cost and with no doubt or hesitation.

The discussion at the Brown house was a combination celebration and debrief. Sir Ronald Weasley had carried out his duty as an aid to the House of Potter and personal guard to Lord Potter. Phillip was proud at how quickly they had assessed the threat and positioned themselves to counter the ambush and he was happy that Lord Potter had trusted them enough to do their duty in regard to him. He no longer considered the four as his students, they were now his colleagues in the protection of the Lord of the House of Potter.

They spent two hours together before they were called to Potter Castle.

**…Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

When Ronald Weasley, Lavender Brown and Hermione Granger arrived at Potter Castle with Mr. Brown, they were first met by Tracey and Romilda. The five lovers hugged each other and Tracey warned them to prepare for a “stuffy” few minutes.

When they entered the main hall of Potter Castle, they were greeted by the entirety of the Potter Group, including all the Weasleys and the remaining member of the Brown family. Harry looked as serious as Ron had ever seen him but every few beats he noticed that his friend’s eyes would crinkle in an odd combination of mischievousness and long-suffering.

Osirus briefed the entire group on what he kept calling the “assassination attempt” as well as information none of the younger group knew that had been found when Snape’s base of operation had been discovered in the shrieking shack. Apparently, the man had gone mad and saw himself as an avenger righting the great wrong that was the continued existence of the Potter line.

Osirus concluded that early results of the investigation that his security group was conducting showed that Severus Snape had acted alone. Albus Dumbledore was mentioned and the group was instructed to have continued wariness toward the headmaster because even though he was not directly or indirectly involved in the attack, his treatment of Snape both before and after his firing had been, at best, careless.

Then came the acknowledgement for Ron, Hermione and Lavender. Osirus offered his personal gratitude as well of that of the Potter vassals and retainers before allowing Phillip to describe exactly what his team had done leading up and through the confrontation. Finally, Harry stepped forward and offered praise to Phillip for his work as their trainer before calling the three of them up to officially thank them for their service.

When he got to Hermione, he surprised her by calling her parents forward. She was smart enough to realize almost instantly what was happening. She had spoken to him and her parents about it, but thought she would have had to wait until the Yule break before it would happen. Part of her thought she might have even had to wait till the summer if Harry thought that her worthiness still needed to be determined. She was happy she had had the chance to speak to Professor McGonagall already.

**…Flashback**

**…Office of the Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

“Good afternoon, professor” Hermione said as she was allowed entrance into the office of one of the women she admired most in the world. She was absolutely sure about her decision but was nervous that it would disappoint the older woman.

Minerva could instantly tell that Hermione was nervous about the conversation they were about to have. She herself was also worried because she had no idea what it was about. She had been an educator for many years and rarely did a student ask to speak to her and she didn’t have some inkling about what the subject of the conversation would be.

Navigating the unstable emotions of young people without being somewhat prepared was not an easy task. Luckily, the young woman in front of her was not only one of her favorites, but she was mature beyond her years and very confident in herself. Something unwise people couldn’t understand because of the nature of the relationship she was in.

Minerva smiled to put Hermione at ease and led her to the sitting area of her office. She had no idea what the conversation would be but was able to tell that the comforting nature of the seating area would be more appreciated than sitting across from one another with a desk in between.

Hermione took a deep breath and jumped right in. “I know this is very presumptuous of me but with my grades, my magical power and the skills I’ve gained from training with Ron and Lavender, is it fair to say that when I graduated, your Amazons would have likely wanted to recruit me?”

Minerva was surprised by Hermione’s words but also instantly got a sense about where the conversation was heading. She was pretty sure that the young girl would never be an Amazon and she was disappointed but guiding young people to achieve their own dreams was the first mission of a teacher. On surer footing, she smiled at her student and said, “Yes, I would say that you are very high on the list of future recruits, but I have a feeling we have lost out to another calling.”

Hermione blushed. She resisted the urge to hang her head as she was not ashamed of her decision. She was just somber that she was giving up an opportunity to be closer to the woman sitting next her. “Yes, maam. I am committed to Ron and Lavender in a way that I cannot properly explain and committed to their mission. I have already spoken to my parents and to Harry and he is going to swear them as retainers to House of Potter and I am going to officially join Ron and Lavender as part of his personal guard.”

Hermione made an “eep” sound when Minerva hugged her. She had spent many years keeping a professional distance between herself and her students but since she had abandoned that practice none of the problems she had feared from allowing greater closeness, had manifested and instead she found herself more able to help her students. The happy and relieved energy she felt from Hermione as she embraced her was an example of that.

**…Flashback End**

“Over the last few years, Hermione Granger has lived a life in service and duty to the House of Potter” Harry began, “She provided this service without promise of reward or recognition and only due to her friendship with me and love for those sworn to me. Similarly, the Granger family, have shown themselves to be a great asset to the family both in our business and political endeavors and as good friends and confidants.”

Justine moved to stand next to Harry before he continued. “For this reason and many more the Granger family has been offered and have accepted to become Retainers of the Prima Potentia House of Potter.”

_“Hermione Granger, heir to the Head of the British Magical House of Granger, step forward and offer your oath.”_

Hermione Granger with her father by her side stepped onto the Potter crest. Since Hermione was the only magical member of the Granger Family, she was its head. Part of the discussion her family had had was whether the Magical Granger family would be patriarchal or matriarchal. Dan had watched his daughter argue herself in circles until he had told her that it should be matriarchal. He had surprised her with that and was quite proud of himself. It made sense, the muggle side of the Granger family was already patriarchal and the only magical side was Hermione. She had hugged him fiercely.

_“I, Hermione Granger, heir of the British Magical House of Granger, proclaim on my faith and ability in magic that my family will from now and in the future, be faithful to the House of Potter, never cause them harm and will observe my homage to them completely against all persons, creatures or intent in good faith and without deceit. So I swear, So mote it be."_

_“I, Daniel Granger, Magical Guardian of Hermione Granger, heir of the British Magical House of Granger and head of the British Muggle House of Granger do acknowledge this oath as just and fair and grant my blessing. So Mote it Be.”_

Harry responded to complete his part of the ritual, smiling to himself at how long the oath had to be since both he and Hermione were underage.

_“I, Harry Potter, Heir of the House of Potter wish to accept the proclamation of the head of the British Magical House of Granger and accept their service to the House of Potter in faith and allegiance and blessed by magic until such time as their duty is done or their oath is released. So mote it be.”_

Finally, Justine completed the ritual.

_“I, Justine de Chambers-Potter, Magical Guardian of the House of Potter do acknowledge this oath as just and fair and grant my blessing. So Mote it be.”_

After the “official stuff” was done, a party started where Ron was glomped by his mother. Lavender and Hermione got one chuckle in before their own mothers got hold of them. Eventually the party wound down and McGonagall took all the students back to Hogwarts.

\---

Romilda woke when she felt Ron move from next to her. After coming from the celebration at Potter Castle he had continued the celebration in their private quarters and had fucked them all hard. He was rarely such an aggressive lover but all of them enjoyed, on occasion, to feel the full extent of Ron’s passion. She was not like Hermione but the pleasant soreness in her ass, pussy and throat made her understand her sister’s love a being taken hard.

She was worried that Ron might be second guessing his actions and so rose from the bed to find him. She had to take a moment to steady herself as she was not fully recovered from the orgasms she had been given from Ron’s hard cock. She looked at the devastation on the bed. Lavender, Tracey and especially Hermione were sprawled out and looked like they were more unconscious than asleep.  And she doubted they would be able to move before the morning.

She shuffled out of the bedroom with a discarded sheet she found draped around her body for warmth. She was moving around their “apartment” within the room of requirement, looking for her lover when a hot breath on her neck sent a shiver down her spine. “I wondered who would come looking for me.” The voice said and Romilda felt a weird fear-based arousal at the fact that he had stalked her in the dark.

She felt herself pulled over to the fireplace and then the thin sheet was pulled from her. The area around the fire was warm but she felt goose bumps on her skin and she shivered when Ron’s body pressed into her back again. She had yet to see his face and she was not sure her body could manage more of his lovemaking, but at the same time the last thing she wanted to do was deny him. Her sore pussy agreed and was generating as much wetness as it could.

Ron’s lips kissed her shoulders and her neck, and his large hands took hold of her side and palmed her stomach. Romilda closed her eyes in joy and pleasure. She felt swallowed by Ron’s body and presence, and moaned when she felt his semi-hard cock settling between her ass cheeks. Almost on its own, her hips and ass started to gyrate, rubbing herself along his swelling length.

The hand at her side slid up her body, leaving a trail of tingles and took hold of her breasts and she bit her bottom lip to prevent another moan. He forced the sound from her when he brushed against her sensitive nipple. She still had not seen his face and that added something to her pleasure as she had only the feel of his body, the sound of his voice and the distinctly Ron smell to go by.

The hand at her stomach lowered and his finger started to draw soft circles on the base of her clit. Her body shuddered and her legs spread on their own. It amazed her how easily he could play her body. A part of her mind that resisted anyone or anything that would control her started to speak but it was shut up by a combination attack by the part that loved Ron and the part that refused to be denied the sexual gratification he offered.

She didn’t resist when he pushed her to the ground and when she was on her knees he moved to in front of her. She still had not seen his face but did not care because her vison was completely filled by his large turgid cock. She need no invitation and reached to gentle hold it in her hands. She kissed the bulbous head, once and then again and again. Each kiss was with pursed lips that ended with a light suck.

She smiled as he “hmm’d” at each kiss. Then she sucked the head of his cock fully in her mouth and involuntarily shivered when his baritone voice said “good girl”.  As she sucked on the head of his cock only, she had a stray thought about how much he was able to make her body physically react outside of her control. When his cock jumped in her mouth, she considered it a small victory that she could do the same to him.

As a reward to him for that, she took half of his cock into her mouth and began to suck on his now fully hard cock. She could take his entire 9 inch length but wanted to work up to it. His hand in her hair told her that he was enjoying her attention. The pulsing of her own pussy reflected her enjoyment of having his spongey hardness in her mouth, swallowing his pre-cum.

The deliciousness of his cock gave her a craving for his full load and she increased her pace and the movement of her tongue to encourage him to release in her hungry mouth. He could hold back his cum for a long time but she hoped he was as much in the mood to release into her as she was to have his thick cum flood her mouth.

Her hope was fulfilled when he grunted and she felt his cock pulse before the first spurt of his cum burst into her mouth. Thick, rich and musky with a hint a sweetness and she loved it. She swallowed the first three powerful pumps but when the force of his cum started to subside she knew she could slow and allow his remaining cum to pool in her mouth.

His cock was still hard but she had not noticed because she was happy with the cum she had coxed from him. That was until he lifted her. She finally looked at his face and her soaked pussy fluttered at how sexy he looked in the fire light. She let her head drop back as all her thoughts and focus was dragged to her pussy as she felt all nine inches bury into her wet pussy.

When next she was able to think straight her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck as he stroked back and forth into her core. Her mind drifted off again on the waves of pleasure. She came back to herself again when she felt his cock pull from her with load suctioning sound. She wanted his cock back in her and she got what she wanted after he put her on her knees and got behind her. She heard herself scream out as he grabbed her large ass and fucked into her pussy again.

She wondered if her pussy would look as worn out as she felt but an orgasm crashed into her and she lost that thread of thought. Her head was flat against the hard stone floor and her fingers were grabbing at air when he came again, his cum bouncing against the deepest most sensitive parts of her cunt. She felt his weight on top of her and she tried to thank him between her ragged breath but couldn’t before she fell asleep or unconscious.

\---

**…Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

A mentally fatigued Albus Dumbledore looked over the students. He felt like a failure. During the course of two wars with, arguably, the two most powerful dark lords in history he had never felt so fearful about the future of his world. The Prima Potentia had reawakened into the world he was trying to build and had covered it in darkness and he was losing faith in his ability to once again turn that darkness back and keep the world in the light.

The reason for this difficulty was because unlike his previous two opponents, this new darkness came wearing the face of the light. A true wolf in sheep’s clothing. Worst, he had personally been responsible for giving this darkness its foothold in his world. Of all the mistakes of his life, this was turning out to be the most dangerous and the one he would likely regret the most.

His eyes drifted to the boy at the center of his thoughts, when the Gryffindor table erupted in another boisterous shout. Harry Potter had slowly infected the house of the brave and noble. Most of them did not know they were serving a rising dark lord. He was still not convinced that Harry knew that was what he was being groomed to become. “Sirius Black may have been innocent of betraying the Potters all those years ago but he was now betraying their memory by what he was turning their son into.” He thought in despair.

His eyes drifted to the Weasleys. He had hoped that their commitment to the light would have been strong enough to resist the kind of insidiousness Black offered through Harry, but with the murder of Severus Snape by Ron Weasley, he knew the family was lost. Seduced by the prestige of previous bonds and payed off with an elevation into nobility. He would not be surprised if Severus Snape had been set up and his murder was the last test for the Weasley family.

The brutality of the murder told him everything he needed to know about the family and what it had become. He had been the one to identify Severus’ body and it was an image that he would not soon forget. A large black and yellow bruise had developed over the man’s chest or what was left of it as it had collapsed under the force of the punch and the destruction of much of his ribcage.

The examiner had made it clear that, the punch had no other purpose but to kill.  Perhaps, if the Weasley boy did not know his own strength, it could be argued that he used more force than he meant to. Albus knew that not to be true as Harry Potter’s group made no secret of their extensive training. Kingsley’s report verified it since the boy admitted that it was his intent to put the man down permanently.

Albus wished he could make an example of the boy. Wished he could get him in a position where he could help him realize the error of his ways. Show him that an unforgiving nature just meant that he himself would not be forgiven. But the Potters had closed ranks and celebrated the young man’s actions. The articles in both papers had indicated as much.

He felt a tug and automatically pulled out the shared diary he carried. He read the message from his son with listless eyes. Justin was still pushing forward with the giant situation. He wasn’t sure why. He could no longer see the political benefit to himself. Reading his son words did not help his mood as it seemed that it didn’t matter because Minister Bones was taking a hardline against both of her adversaries.

They had expected her to be overly diplomatic since she had a known conflict of interest in the case. But they had once again underestimated someone and the shifting views in the wizarding world. An article had been released that day that painted Rubeus’s brother and his two “lovers” as heroes in a grand tale of adventure and drama. Escaping together with only their love and a last dying message from their mother. According to Justin, it was having a very positive effect in favor of the giants within the offices of the Wizengamot.

Albus Dumbledore was ready to give up.

Then the diary tugged at him again. Instead of the normal neat clear writing, the new message was obviously written in excitement. Many years in a perpetual state of war preparedness caused him to scan the lines and curves of the script to verify that it was still his son’s handwriting before he read the words.

He felt as if new life and energy was being fed directly into his magical core and his very soul. He felt a decade younger and all the melancholy that had infected him washed away. According to the message his son had just sent him, he had been selected to be re-instated at the ICW. In an instant, all his current plans flew out the window and new ones began to form.

**…Gryffindor Table, Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Completely unconcerned with the massive mood swing that was occurring at the head table, the Potter circle was basking in the admiration of their entire house. Ron had Hermione sitting in his lap. Her fox ears and four tales twitching in happiness. On either side of him Tracey and Romilda leaned against him. Lavender was standing behind him absentmindedly rubbing his shoulders while talking about ancient runes with a blushing 6th year.

Across from them Harry was eating cereal. The bowl was positioned between Ginny’s legs, pressing lightly against her panties and only shifting slightly every time Harry dipped his spoon. Ginny was blushing at her position sitting on the table with her legs spread and the subtle feeling against her. It was a position normally taken by Karli but the muggle girl had given up the spot to the younger witch as a favor to her curious sister-lover.

The rest or Harry’s harem was around him laughing and talking with various friends. Ginny’s blush was being intensified by Karli who was talking to her brothers and explaining in detail what Ginny had done to her in return for getting to have Harry eat breakfast from between her legs. Ginny could deal with Fred and George but Percy’s stream of “clarifying” questions was too much.

She knew that Percy was pranking her, but his methodical and toneless delivery was working to embarrass her spectacularly for some reason. The proud look Fred and George were giving their, once least liked, brother made it worth it though. Because for Ginny, family was everything and her family was healing scars she did not know it carried.

Away from the raucousness, at the Slytherin table, Astoria Greengrass sat with her friends. They were surrounded by Potter supporters. Justin and Dennis felt no fear or concern sitting with their friend and crush, now girlfriend. The two boys had a smile on their faces that would not leave, while Cecelia seemed to be carrying and equally persistent blush. Astoria’s face held a truly self-satisfied smile that would shift to a smirk when she caught Cecelia’s eye and back to self-satisfied smile when her friends blush would deepen.

Despite the non-verbal signals, the four friends were still engaged in a healthy conversation, which only increased Astoria’s feeling of having successfully completed her self-assigned mission. The night before she had moved her relationship with her three friends to the next level.

She had been pleased to discover that Justin and Dennis had already discussed the crush they both had for her with each other and had promised to not let their feelings affect their brotherhood. She was even more impressed that they had both hoped to find themselves in the position she was offering with the option of sharing her.

Cecilia had blushed at how open the boys were able to be about their feelings and had almost fainted when they told her that while Astoria was their “queen”, they considered her their princess and liked her as well. Astoria had been really impressed at the smoothness of that comment. The Creevey brothers were intelligent and kind, but she had never considered them sophisticated, but their thoughts and actions when she approached them about claiming them for herself had been very good, even clever.

Cecelia, in the safety of their friendship, was able to admit that she really liked the boys too, but that she loved Astoria. Even before understanding her romantic attraction, she had desperately loved the Greengrass girl. She honestly wasn’t sure if she was truly bisexual as no other girl attracted her, but she wanted to give herself totally to Astoria.

They did not go all the way with each other but by the end of the night they were just one large mass of shared kissed and pleasant touches. Dennis and Justin’s willingness to be with each other as well as the girls had been the final surprise of the night and Cecelia’s embarrassment at breakfast was mostly due to how wild she became in reaction to that discovery.

Astoria’s eyes drifted over to the boy she considered a brother before returning to her own small harem. She would emulate Harry. It was not enough for her to share love and friendship with her circle, they also had to be a legendary group in their own rite. Like Harry, she would not demand that she be the recipient of all attention and accolade, instead she would demand that all of them rise to their greatest potential.

In the middle of her thoughts about Animagus transformations and magical discoveries, she noticed that an eagle owl landed next to Cecelia and that her new girlfriend’s face had completely paled. Justin and Dennis had noticed as well and all of them looked to see what was wrong. The owl delivered a letter and Cecelia took it and read it with shaking hands.

She was crying by the halfway point and then just handed it to Astoria before burying her head in Dennis’s chest. He was the closest. Almost as soon as his hands wrapped around her, she stopped crying and settled into uneasy sniffles while he stoked her back and ran his fingers through her hair. Astoria was reading the letter and getting angry, otherwise she would have noted that Cecelia had subtlety made it known that she had chosen them over her family by her reaction to the letter.

The letter was from her grandfather. He had gotten word that she was hanging out with muggleborns and was not happy about it. Astoria had no doubt they had been “outed” by a sixth or seventh year who told their parents and who, in turn, told the head of the Rosier family. Astoria was disappointed in herself that she had miscalculated. With the power that her family held by themselves and in association with the Potters, she thought that her presence as part of the group would offset the “muggleborn” issue but she was wrong.

Worse, Lord Rosier was suggesting that he would disinherit Cecelia’s parents if she didn’t comply with his demand that she “act in a manner, more in keeping with the power and dignity of the Ancient and Noble House of Rosier”. He also mentioned that he was in talks with the Notts to have her become part of the boy’s harem. That made Astoria livid. But she knew that she would not be able to handle this situation on her own. She got up and went directly to her big brother.

**…Quidditch Pitch, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 It was the first Gryffindor quidditch game of the year and the entire school was in the stands. The match was supposed to be between Gryffindor and Slytherin but the Slytherin team captain had ended up in the hospital after a very cruel prank. The truth was that only Albus Dumbledore was calling it a prank. The Slytherin team had been attacked. The assault was bad enough that the Aurors had been called, against Headmaster Dumbledore’s wishes.

Marcus Flint had been pushed off the astronomy tower. He had been lured up there by Adrian Pucey, except that it was not Adrian Pucey. Pucey was in a detention with Professor McGonagall at the time. The lure had been a promise to share Pansy Parkinson, sexually. Except it was not Pansy Parkinson as she was in the library in full view of the librarian, Ms. Pince.

Not in the report was the fact that Theo Nott had recently stopped “sharing” Pansy with his male housemates and the opportunity was supposed to be the result of a cashed-in debt owed to Pucey by Nott. No such debt existed. It was clear that Polyjuice or something similar was used. Flint survived his fall by magical means that the investigators had not determined, but still had multiple broken bones.

Due to the severity of his injury and circumstance, Slytherin’s match vs Gryffindor was postponed and instead Gryffindor was facing Hufflepuff. Since none of the affected people were highly regarded, the school had lost no enthusiasm over the coming game.

The introductions were made and handshakes given and then Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game was on. It was a clear and beautiful day for a quidditch match and both teams were playing especially focused. It was one of the best games that had occurred in quite some time.

The reason for the especially good play was that the Gryffindor Captain and Keeper, Oliver Wood, was in his final year of Hogwarts and his great skill at the position had attracted scouts from not only the professional quidditch league but also the English national team. Mr. Wood was deserving of a few scouts, but the stands held more than that as professional teams had taken the opportunity to look at an up and coming good player to do some early scouting of the phenom known as Harry Potter.

The opportunity was not ignored by hopefuls like Cedric Diggory, Heidi MacAvoy, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnett. Players from both teams, who all hoped to have a chance at a professional tryout. Because of this both teams pulled out all the stops playing hard, but fairly, to show all watching the skills they had.

When the game change had been announced the Slytherin players had been happy that they would not be forced to play with a reserve and that they would get a chance to do some extra scouting themselves. Learning of the scouts had dampened those feelings until Professor Slughorn had promised to get the best of them a meeting with some teams through his extensive connections.

The aerial duel between Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory was spectacular. Potter was the better flyer but Diggory was using every bit of guile and experience to keep up. The previous ten minutes of play had been the most spectacular any of the young fans had ever seen in person and included five blocked shots by Wood, six professional level formations by the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff chasers, high level acrobatic flying and 3 scores all of which were made from difficult angles or with off hands.

So enthralled was the crowd that no one noticed the five giants standing just outside the closest ward boundary happily watching the tiny people flying around. That changed dramatically after Heidi MacAvoy ended Oliver Woods shut out with a remarkable bit of flying that avoided both bludgers, twice, and broke through a perfect defensive formation by the Gryffindor chasers, scoring when she leaped off her broom in order to score. Ending the sequence when her broom circled back to her and she was able to get herself back on board.

The crowd went wild and so did the giants, who started banging on the wards in excitement.

It took ten seconds for the Quidditch spectators to realize they were not under attack and acknowledge fellow fans and the volume of the entire place went up a notch. The remainder of the game had the cheering punctuated by the thuds against the wards. News that giants could appreciate quidditch did more for giant relations than had been done ever.

All the teachers watched the insanity in awe. Gryffindor won 350 to 60. The greatest game ever had the greatest after party ever in Hogwarts history right on the pitch with the whole school celebrating. The giants didn’t leave till one in the morning.

**…Study Room #4, Library, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

It was the last week of term before the Yule break and Theo Nott was very confused about the meeting he was currently in. Only him, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter were present with all their various “people” amassed outside the room acting as guards and buffers to prevent interruption.

The previous month of his life had already been ridiculous and he was starting to buckle under the pressure of not fully understanding what was happening. His fear had been realized when his father’s plan to infiltrate the Marauder estates had failed. At the same time, as he had finally made some progress living up to his status, he had first witnessed Ronald Weasley cave in Severus Snape’s chest and then returned to the castle to discover that Lord Marauder had demanded that his father abdicate the head of the Nott family to him as reparation for the unprovoked attack.

He was honestly surprised his father had agreed and not just allowed the blood feud until his uncle had contacted him and explained just how outmatched the Nott family would be against the Lycans with the Potter backing. His uncle had plainly stated that he would have killed his father, himself, if the man had not been willing to see reason. At no time had he heard from his father.

By the end of the week, his father had moved out of the manor to a property in Ireland somewhere and vanished into obscurity. His uncle had taken up temporary guardianship but it was up to him to assign a proxy to the Wizengamot and a host of other decisions about the family. The terms the Lord Marauder had put forth had been very clear, he was to be the head of the family as much as was legally possible.

One of the first issues he had dealt with was a marriage contract that was being negotiated between his father and Lord Rosier for Cecelia Rosier, a first year Slytherin. He had canceled all discussion almost as soon as he had heard about it.

The girl was beautiful, there was no doubt, but he had been thinking about the Potter and Longbottom harems and his own experience with both Pansy and Narcissa. He had followed his father’s lead at first but his absence had given him time to think. Pansy had been raised to be a submissive wife to a noble Lord so even though she had been moved from Draco to him she had always been very cooperative in their relationship. That had only gotten better when he showed her a small bit of care.

Narcissa, on the other hand, was most days more trouble than she was worth. He didn’t even consider her part of his harem anymore and she was currently being used to solidify his position, as head of the family, on her knees for the other men in the extended Nott family. No matter her grandfather’s desires, he was sure Cecelia would be more like Narcissa than Pansy if he had taken her.

On top of that, the girl was a close (very close according to rumors) friend of Astoria Greengrass and while he truly detested Daphne Greengrass, the girl was a true Slytherin and she had the full backing of Harry Potter, who happened to have practically adopted Astoria as a little sister. Stealing a person from them seemed like a death wish especially when his family was currently unstable and in a fragile truce with the Lycans.

None of that explained why he was in a room with Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. Potter had invited him and Longbottom had sworn on his honor to guarantee his safety as well as act as mediator if necessary. Nott knew that Harry Potter had little regard for the traditions of the magical world but Neville Longbottom could be counted on. His words had been very traditional and the boy and his family could be trusted.

“OK. I am here, what do you wish to speak to me about?” Nott said, proud that despite his internal monologuing and nerves he maintained a decorum that fit his station.

Harry smiled at him, looking as if he was not in a room with the future powers of the magical world. “We are only here because you ended negotiations with Lord Rosier for Cecelia. And because I know the reason you ended negotiations, is because you did not see the use in having an unwilling wife and lover.” He said. Nott’s eyebrows raised as he could not fathom how Harry Potter had gotten that information.

Before he could worry about it, the boy across from him continued “We are here to offer you advice on how to be the head of your family when you are still underage, since we have both navigated the process. We also want to give you some advice about how to set up a harem and I wanted to officially say that if you take Marietta Edgecombe, Sophie Roper and Lisa Turpin, I will consider all bad blood between them and myself, because of their attack on Luna Lovegood, ended. Feel free to use that to make them feel indebted to you. I will say it publicly or give it to you in writing if you wish.”

That began an hour long conversation where Neville and Harry gave him very good advice, talked to him about focusing inward to build wealth and reputation, finding families to ally with that could benefit from his family magic. Both of them advised him to find a magical guardian that he could have sex with and that was completely devoted to him. Harry knew he would not take in a muggle, muggleborn or squib but a desperate magical woman would be invaluable to him as he establishes his connections with the family magic.

By the end, Theo Nott felt truly comfortable with what had happened to him. He would not take all the advice, naturally, but he was finally on a path that he could navigate and understand. He had already composed his next letter to his uncle in his mind and he had an idea for who he wanted to become magical guardian and what he would do to secure her loyalty.

He looked at Harry and asked the question that hovered over them the whole time. “Why are you helping me?” The answer he received shocked, angered and challenged him. But it also made him feel more comfortable with the meeting.

“I do not like you. I do not like your family. I do not like what it stands for. But that does not mean there is not a place for it in this world. I believe you are dark, but I do not think you are evil, and more importantly you are not stupid enough to risk the end of our world for prideful beliefs about superiority. But more than that, I need a foil to beat. I intend to be the greatest wizard of all time. The next merlin.

Neville intends to challenge me for that goal, but we need a counterpoint because we basically agree on most things and so are just in a power race. We need you to be powerful and challenge us politically so that we can use you to be seen as greater. While we are in school, both of our families will leave you to get your family in order, but after graduation I intend the three of us to be legendary because only when second and third place are legendary can I achieve virtual godhood.”

Theo did not know how to feel about this. He understood the words and even the logic but it was both insulting and terrifying to hear Potter speak. It did make his behavior more understandable though. Deciding to think on it later, he prepared to leave. “Just to let you know, Lord Rosier will not stop trying to get his granddaughter from your influence.”

“Lord Rosier is trying to hurt Professor Hagrid’s family and is at the same time trying to break Astoria’s heart. I don’t like the thought of him trying for a third member of my family.” His words were obviously ominous but it wouldn’t be till the following day that Theo Nott understood how much work his family needed to do to be a Prima Potentia family in more than just name.

**…Rosier Manor, Upper Flagley, UK**

This was Hermione’s first mission. She was the Fire Shadow and it would not be long before her name would be whispered in back alleys and told as ghost stories in certain circles. She would be the instrument to show her Lord’s displeasure. She was not bothered by carrying out her duty, she was more disturbed that she had not recognized what she had been training to become.

**…Flashback**

The celebration of the killing of Severus Snape surprisingly had nothing to do with the man. No one would miss him and if asked most of the party would admit to having real motives to murder him, but no one even thought of him other than in the abstract that he was the one that was foiled in his attempted assassination of Lord Potter.

Harry and Phillip had pulled Ron, Lavender and Hermione into Harry’s office. Most thought it was for more personal thanks. It wasn’t.

“The three of you know about my ambition. I intend to become the King of the magical world with or without the actual title. And with that type of ambition, today will not be the last time someone attempts to take my life. But I am not the type to sit around and wait for people to try and kill me.” Harry said to his three friends and bodyguards once they settled.

Before they could ponder his words too much, Phillip stepped forward. “Lord Potter and I spoke before your training began and the skills I have imparted to you have been part of greater plan from the very beginning and it’s time for you to learn it. It is sooner than we had planned but with the assassination attempt, it is clear that Lord Potter’s enemies are not willing to wait for him to fully grow up before attacking him directly.”

Phillip looked each of the three in the eyes and then nodded at whatever he found there. “His animagus form is more than just a form, it’s an identity. He is the Dragon King and when his ambition is fulfilled, the world will recognize him as such. Friends and bodyguards is what he requires now but as he grows, he will need all of you to grow as well and your duty will be much more.”

The older man had the attention of the three young servants of Lord Potter. His words made sense. “You are a team. His team. And if he is the Dragon King then each of you will be one of his flames. He may need you to be a controlled flame or raging inferno. Controlled you will protect him and aid him and when he commands, you will become the inferno to serve his purposes and goals.”

Phillip moved in front of Ron and said, “Ron you will be the Fire Storm, flame of destruction. When controlled you will be Lord Potter’s primary body guard. Your presence will intimidate and scare everyone he meets and when he calls for the inferno you shall be rage and fury incarnate. It is the reason the fighting style I taught you is so brutal. It is why we released all the details of what you did to that bastard, Snape. And we will make sure everyone knows when your fury has been unleashed. People will fear that Lord Potter may unleash you upon them.”

Phillip moved to his daughter. He loved her and was very proud of her, but he was her commander not her father in that moment. “Lavender, you are the Fire Light, flame of seduction. When controlled you are the voice of the king, his primary negotiator and the deliverer of his demands. You will charm and bewitch and all will underestimate you. They will fear Ron and try to get to Lord Potter through you either through direct action or by trying to turn you to their cause. When they do you will become the inferno, and burn them down.

Finally, he moved to Hermione. He would not say it out loud but he was most proud of what he had been able to make her into. “Hermione, you are the opposite of Lavender, you are the Fire Shadow, flame of deception. When controlled you are ignored and unnoticed. People think you are simply a weak sexual toy for Ron and Lavender and while they do you shall learn, gather intelligence and watch their backs. You are over watch and your duty is to make sure that Storm and Light are never caught unaware. When you are the inferno...”

“I’m an assassin”, she interrupted in realization.

Phillip was not surprised that she had figured it out. “Yes. When the time comes you will be his quiet and deadly touch burning away his enemies.”

“You made me a ninja”, she said in wonder before excitement overtook her. “I’m and ninja!” she exclaimed excitement.

Phillip chuckled at her reaction. When we first planned this, Lavender was going to be both the light and the shadow, but with Hermione’s addition it all fell into place. She fit the role perfectly. She was dedicated and brilliant and took to stealth and infiltration like a duck to water.

His three-man team had been so perfect that when Osirus was brought into the know, the man applied it to his own company. Vector Securities now operated in three man teams as a standard. Two direct operators and one over watch, with the over watch specially trained in stealth and infiltration.

Phillip stepped back and said “Up until now, you have just been operating in body guard formations but as Lord Potter rises to his goal, that will not be feasible.  Ron will have to learn how to subtly project his aura to maintain a constant aura of power and intimidation. Lavender, you are already well versed in being seductive but you will also be Harry’s secretary and administrative assistant. Hermione, you already have the skills you need. I taught you every skill an assassin would have so you can be prepared and know the methods that would be used to get to Harry, but you also have all the skills to be an assassin yourself.” She nodded.

**…Flashback End**

As she ghosted past the protections surrounding the Rosier Manor, again, she remained disappointed in herself for not figuring out what she was being trained to do. She had been so eager to learn about wards and how to dismantle them. And poisons and subtle magics that would kill if not discovered in time. She had been taught to magically shadow travel so she could know how to detect its use. She knew how to sense magic and suppress her own. Her genius mind had been used to make her into an assassin and she loved it.

The only think she did not love was that now that she was on a mission she was not getting the sex she wanted. Every night for three weeks she ghosted out of Hogwarts. Getting past the Potter wards was virtually impossible but she had been given keys to defeat them by their creator.

The first week she spent examining the Rosier Manor wards. They had not upgraded to the Potter wards which made her job much easier. Despite that she had been exceedingly careful and took a whole week to map and understand them so she could bypass them.

The second week she slipped through the wards and set up surveillance on her target. She could have killed him the first night, but the goal was to make this look like a natural death so she had to watch him and understand his patterns so the “nature” of his death would fit the pattern of his life. While there, she also gathered data on his activities. The Rosiers were about to become allies and Hermione was tasked with finding as may hidden skeletons so that they could damage their new “friends” if things turned south.

It was the middle of week three and it was time. The man had planned to sell his grand-daughter to the Flint family over the Hogwarts Yule break but he would not have the chance. She had been ordered that the method of death was to not seem like murder but was still to be a little mysterious. No evidence of an assassination was to be left except for the complete lack of evidence as to why the man was dead.

When he fell asleep she landed silently next to him. He had no alert wards or traps anywhere within his house nor on his person. That was foolish for a man like him. Swiftly she injected a syringe into his carotid artery, and squeezed the plunger delivering a lethal amount of air to his heart. It took 45 seconds for him to die and in that time she healed the puncture wound by directing the man’s own magic.

She had used so little of her own magic that it would dispel completely in a few hours. She didn’t leave until it was completely gone. It took two hours for the magic she had used to dispel into the ambient magic of the house. In that time, she sat in a room with a dead man. A dead man she had killed and wondered for the first time why she was so unaffected by her actions.

She took greater care leaving the home for the final time than she did at any other time during her mission. A false sense of accomplishment before the mission was done had been the downfall of many. She had been taught to look for those mistakes when she was protecting the flag instead of capturing it. Her mission would not be over till she was back in her bed in Hogwarts. 


	18. Is it Raining? Is it Snowing? Is a Hurricane a-Blowing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I am not sure if I identified Sharon (from Sirius’ harem) as being Chinese in any of the previous chapters. In order to accomplish the new plot direction, she is now Japanese. Normally I would not make a note of it but I did not want to give the impression that I was casually changing the nationality of my Asian character because I didn’t know or care about the difference in cultures of a continent and a half worth of people.

**…Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

It was the last night of term. The death of Lord Rosier had been a complete shock but other than the oddity of such a relatively young and healthy man dying of a heart attack, a disease that rarely affected wizards, no foul play was suspected. At least no foul play was officially suspected.

Theo Nott knew Harry Potter had somehow killed the man. He had no idea how he had done it as no magic or poison of any kind was found, but he knew Harry Potter had killed the man for attacking Professor Hagrid’s family and then trying to hurt Cecelia, who Astoria considered “one of mine”. The heir Nott also believed that Rosier’s death was a warning to him about what he was capable of and not to think that he was a light sider in the same style of Albus Dumbledore.

Astoria Greengrass knew Harry Potter had somehow killed the man. She knew from the moment she handed her big brother the letter that no solution would be considered too extreme to make sure that she did not lose Cecelia. Her brother would do anything to keep her happy even if he had to burn the entire country to the ground. Cecelia did not know, nor would Astoria say anything. Instead the sweet girl was currently cuddled with her and the Creevey brothers for comfort. She was not upset at her grandfather’s death, she was bothered that she felt no sorrow or regret at all.

**…Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore knew a lot about political assassinations. He had seen them, he had prevented them and while he would never dirty his own hands, he had all but ordered them. So for him, he did not need to know how the death of Abraham Rosier was carried out, he only needed to look at the fallout from that death to know who and why the man had been killed. As was usual in situations like this, he blamed Sirius Black.

For someone who had publically dedicated their life to the idea that those of the dark could be led to the light, Albus Dumbledore had little faith in the people who had made that change, unless they were willing to indenture themselves to his will, as he believed Severus Snape had. From the moment Sirius Black had been sorted into Gryffindor, he should have been held up by the “Light Lord” as an example. Instead the boy, and now man, became the suspected source of anything dark that happened around him.

“I don’t know what we can do, Professor.” Came the contrite voice from the fire. And Albus nodded in understanding. In this instance he was truly understanding and did not need to mask any anger. Sirius Black was a formidable foe and it made no sense to be angry. “I understand, my dear boy. Sirius Black has been raised to be good at this type of thing and I am not surprised that he would have covered his tracks well. Keep vigilant, I suspect that this was not about the giant situation and that is just meant to be a convenient excuse. I fear the Rosier family may be compromised for some grander dark purpose.” The person in the fire nodded somberly before the connection was broken.

The headmaster went back to seat and gave out a tired sigh. The board was a mess and instead of having only two sides, the war between the dark and the light had fractured into many sides. Manu of the old man’s decisions may have seemed callous to the unwise but were made to avoid the exact situation they found themselves in. When the board was like this, the dark had the advantage because they thrived in chaos. The light needed order.

With the school closed for the break, he finally had time to plan. He needed a new way to rein in Harry Potter and he began to believe it would require the illumination of Sirius Black. He needed to do the same for Neville Longbottom and that might require even more deaths. And while all of that was happening the shadow of Voldemort still loomed above. He doubted he would ever be able to achieve the level of power and respect he had during the first war and they had almost lost that. He stared out of his office window as his brilliant mind tried to solve the problems that he felt only he knew about.

**…Office of the Minister of Magic, Ministry of Magic**

Amelia Bones sat in her office with a glass of fire whiskey. Since the end of the war with Voldemort, she had occasionally wondered what she would do if she had it all to do over again. These thoughts usually came in moments when she thought of her sister, Susan’s mother, or any of the many Aurors and friends she lost despite promising herself to keep them safe.

It was a pointless academic question. If you knew what Tom Riddle would become, or even Lucius Malfoy, would you kill them before they became too strong. As a law enforcement officer committed to the law and justice, the answer seemed to be an easy; no. She should want to wait for them to mess up and then bring them to justice. But that system had failed her family and many of the wizarding families in England.

Lord Abraham Rosier was dead. He was a cruel man that she suspected was willing to do terrible things in the name of Wizarding supremacy. He had been trying his best to slaughter a group of relatively peaceful giants, including her love’s newly discovered brother, and he had planned to sell his granddaughter into legal sexual slavery simply to punish her and her parents for associating with someone close to Harry Potter.

He had been so confident in what he was doing that he made no secret of it and now he was dead. Absolutely no evidence existed that pointed to foul play. No poisons or magical residue. The new Auror department had even used some muggle forensics techniques and discovered no sign of anything. But he was only 80, middle aged for wizards, and had died of a heart attack. Wizards so rarely died from heart attacks that it was inconceivable.

The rumor mill was already churning and she had no doubt that by the next day, whispers that Lord Rosier was assassinated secretly by the Potter family, would be fully circulated. All the evidence was there. The man had made no secret of his attack against two of Lord Potter’s close allies. One of them, the young woman who he had practically adopted as a little sister.

The rumors would be fueled by how quickly Timothy Rosier had moved to consolidate his position as the new head of the family. It was a dark family and it was no surprise that the heir would be prepared to instantly react to the death of the standing head. But Timothy had been a black sheep, saved from complete disownment by the fact that the woman he had fallen in love with was a pure blood witch of acceptable social standing, despite not being who the now dead Lord Rosier had approved for him.

Timothy’s ruthless claiming of the family reins made him a prime suspect but it was Lord Potter and his advisors that had the reputation, especially Lord Black. The rumors suggested a web of intrigue and backstabbing that seemed more at place in a novel than in real life. And Amelia believed all of it. What’s more she believed that Harry Potter, himself, orchestrated it and would not be surprised if whatever secret method was used to kill Lord Rosier, was executed by Harry Potter, personally.

Amelia’s dilemma was due to her fear that she was becoming just as ineffectual and corrupt as Cornelius Fudge had been. In a fit of defiance, she had been the one to order the muggle forensic investigation. It had not made her feel better especially since she had felt like a traitor the entire time waiting on the investigation to conclude. She took a drink. She would not miss nor mourn Abraham Rosier and no one had asked her or implied that she intervene in the investigation, but she refused to sell her principles and so would be vigilant with the Potter group, no matter how much she secretly cheered for them.

**…Nott Manor, Flintshire (First Day of Yule Break)**

Eleanor Crabbe and Jeanette Goyle were sisters. The two had been born to the Dodd family, which was a pure blood family that had done nothing of note in its long history. In fact its greatest achievement was being available breading stock to other pureblood families that had also done nothing of note.

Of course, since the family was still a pureblood one that held to a “dark” political ideal, it meant that they were raised to believe that no matter how common they were, they were better than muggleborns and vastly superior to muggles.

The sisters had always done what was expected of them and until recently had been quite content with their lives. They had been, and still were, the most beautiful girls the Dodd family had ever produced which put them in the mid to high range of the looks department while in school. They had gone to Hogwarts and been in Slytherin, as was expected, and their good looks had allowed them to marry up into the Goyle and Crabbe families.

Their husband’s association with Lucius Malfoy along with the decent wealth of the two families they had married into, had brought happy lives to the two. During the rise of the dark lord Voldemort they had been supportive of their husbands, as was expected, but really had not cared one way or the other. Mostly the two just met each other for tea four times a week to enjoy each other’s company. Getting married, having children and living well had been the extent of their ambition and they had achieved it.

Unfortunately, ignorance is not a magical shield, even in the magical world. And after nearly two decades of living happily in ignorance the reality of the world had come for them both. Neither had been prepared for the fall of their husbands, nor the financial and social impact that fall brought with it. In less than two weeks they had gone from minor nobles back to the commoners they had begun life as. Surprisingly, they had coped relatively well.

They had been raised to be proper pure blood wives and excelled at those lessons while only barely passing the ones on practical magic. And so managing a house with little money were skills they had. Also they still had some money from in their Dodd accounts that were not seized. The sisters had moved back to their family home, left to them by their deceased parents and were surviving and waiting for someone to tell them what to do.

It was well known in the right circles that Eleanor and Jeanette were the ideal pureblood wives who had only not snagged themselves proper lords, as husbands, because of the low station of their birth. The two had pooled their resources and kept themselves afloat after their husbands had been arrested and family fortunes confiscated. If their two sons had listened to them they probably would not be wasting away in the dark corners of Knockturn Alley.

Currently the sisters were sitting in a place they never imagined they would be. They were in the private office of the future Lord Nott. They had been in the home before, of course, but had always imagined that being guest at a party was as far as they would ever travel into the home. That had been enough to have the rest of their family be jealous of them.

The two women had been summoned to the Nott manor home by a house elf. The creature was not the gray sickly creature that was expected of elves belonging to “dark” families, not that the two low born women knew of such things. The elf had visited the sisters in the home they had grown up in, where they had moved after the collapse of their families.

“Good evening ladies,” said a cultured voice and the two women look over to see a young boy walk into the office. As was expected of them, they both rose and curtsied intoning “hello, m’lord”. When given permission they retook their seats straitening their summer dresses nervously.

Nott looked at the two women. As was becoming an annoying pattern, neither of them were as beautiful as the muggle that Harry Potter had as a guardian or as refined as Augusta Longbottom, but if his plan worked, Theo would be the only of the three to claim two, and sisters as well. The two women were well known to be near perfect pureblood wives, as well, and so he was confident with a bit of training they would challenge Potter and Longbottom’ versions.

“I will be blunt, ladies.” Theo said, “The House of Nott is not in an ideal place. We are a Prima Potentia family…” he paused to verify the two women knew what that meant and continued when they nodded wildly. Looking like house elves, unfortunately. “Right! We are a Prima Potentia family, but my father, the previous Lord Nott, squandered our families power and position and we find ourselves trailing the other three elite families. That is unacceptable.”

Eleanor and Jeanette were not smart, but they were not stupid either and word of what the Potters, Longbottoms and Blacks had done over the last few years had reached all of magical Britain. The sisters had even visited the Grimmauld commons and had been amazed at the sight. They straightened in their seat as if sensing that they were to be part of the Notts long awaited response.

“It is not a secret that Harry Potter bound a muggle woman to himself, as a concubine, to allow him the ability to re-open his house.” He spoke and the two women’s eyes widened unsure where the conversation was heading. Theo just continued, “That was because as his concubine, she could serve as his magical guardian despite not being magical and more importantly, could not betray him as the bond would protect him.” What Potter had done was ingenious. As his magical guardian the woman had power over him but as his concubine his power over her superseded that.

“I will cut to the chase ladies. It Is well known, in the proper circles, that the two of you were and continue to be near perfect pureblood wives. If Newts were awarded for such things, I have no doubt you would have scored O’s with distinctions. But you are low born and that limited your prospects.” The two women smiled at the complement unaffected by being called low born as they were and accepted it.

Nott looked at them “I now believe, that it was not only your prospects that were limited, but the imaginations of the generation before mine.” He leaned back and gave a charming smile to the two. “My father’s failure has hurt the family deeply and we were only saved by his abdication of his lordship to me. And now I am in need of a magical guardian, or two.”

Jeanette figured it out before her sister and gasped. She grasped her sister’s hand, and looked at the other woman with wide, scared and confused eyes. It took a moment but her sister finally understood and her eyes widened. Neither sister knew how to react to what was happening. “Please calm yourselves, no decisions need to be made today. I am still attempting to seduce you to my cause.”

The sisters calmed down and Theo even earned himself a slight blush from Eleanor. The sisters showed that they were smarter than many gave them credit for as they asked many questions about what Theo was trying to do. Yes, two magical guardians were possible, as most people had two in their parents. Yes, he intended to complete the concubine ritual, including bedding both of them. No, their sons were not part of the deal. Yes, they would be allowed, eventually, to mother a branch family.

The next day the sisters returned to the Nott manor house. The topic of discussion was sex and what Nott expected from them. They were surprised at his candor and how easily he expressed his expectation. He was building a harem and he expected his girls to be as accommodating with each other as with him. The future Lady Nott had not been found yet but they would be expected to be very deferential to her. And yes, he expected them to be intimate with each other.

The sisters met with Nott every day of the week and conducted the ritual at the end of it. Along with experiencing the greatest sexual release of their lives and losing their anal virginities, the sisters were amazed at the changes made to their bodies. They still looked like themselves, but just better. Silkier hair, cleaner skin, erased wrinkles and stretch marks. Nott was very satisfied. He had not known that ritual had a rejuvenating effect on his bonded. The two women were now beauties and would compare well to Potter’s muggle.

The remainder of the Yule break Theo would undergo very publically available enhancement ritual and take every potion suite, including the Sana Tanabra that had been created by the Longbottoms. He had no idea how Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom had gotten so strong but assumed it had something to do with family magic. He intended to be connected to the Nott family magic by the summer. In his mind his animal based magic should allow him to at least surpass Longbottom whose family magic was plant based.

 **…** **Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

It was the last week of the Yule break and Harry and his friends and lovers were relaxing. The Potter Yule ball had been a huge success and all of the family’s interests were progressing as expected. The death of Lord Rosier had been the beginning to the end of any problems for both Hagrid and Astoria. Funnily, Hagrid was the only one in his inner circle that did not suspect him in having a hand in the death of the man.

The block within the Wizengamot that had been led by Rosier, and wanted the giants to be killed for “encroaching on wizarding Britain”, had collapsed with his death. For families like them, the absence of evidence was not the evidence of absence and they took their leader’s death as a warning. Until they were sure of their safety they did not want to engage in any political fights. Especially ones that seemed to play with the ultimate of stakes.

The only family that could have saved the effort was the Notts. They were a Prima Potentia family and could provide cover for “at risk” families. The dark families were typically mistrustful and so had not joined the move to re-swear oaths as retainers or vassals. But the death of Abraham Rosier had started to change minds and some were starting to debate the option.

Unfortunately, the Notts, who were for many the only acceptable family to swear an oath to, were in the middle of a family upheaval. The details were being kept secret for the most part but what was known was damning enough. Theo Nott was taking over the headship of the family, Alvin Nott had retired into exile and Harry Potter was somehow involved.

On the other side of the giant question, Lord Barton and his supporters were all light sided and not as cynical. They considered Lord Rosier’s death suspicious, since they were not fools, but made no connection to the giant issue and definitely not to the House of Potter. They just assumed the man’s dark dealings caught up to him. He had spent a lot of his life playing on both sides of the light/dark divide and that undoubtedly earned the deceased Lord many enemies.

Without the balancing extreme, most of the people supporting Lord Barton began to recognize the extreme nature of his solution and he quickly began to lose support for his extremist position. Aranir, Grawp and Degi were basically requesting political asylum and sending them back to an uncertain fate did not sit well with “light” sided families that no longer saw it as the only alternative to Lord Rosier’s death sentence. 

The Amazons had been arguing for sanctuary for Aranir and Degi, in particular, as they saw forced marriage as equivalent to rape and were making it clear that families that supported rape would not be considered “friends”. They were already drawing away much of Lord Barton’s support when Lord Rosier died and signaled the end of the giant debate.

Details had to be worked out but it was looking as if the three refugees would be allowed to stay with Hagrid and the giants would be sent back to Europe. Interestingly, after being told what was likely to happen the giants announced that they no longer wanted to return home or claim Aranir for themselves and instead requested permission to immigrate to England.

The giants were able to explain that the discovery of quidditch was the primary factor in their desire to join wizarding Britain. There was a not insignificant group of quidditch fans that, once this was reported, were growing to support the idea of accepting fellow quidditch fans into the British magical communities.  A second supportive group was made up of the remnants of Lord Barton’s coalition that was interested in having a giant clan loyal to Magical Britain.

In either case, Grawp and his two mates’ situation seemed to be secure and the three were allowed to move to Hagrid’s large property where they made a home for themselves in one of the rocky formations that was on the property. Hagrid had originally hoped to house a dragon within it but Norbert was filled that desire nicely.

After the assassination of Abraham Rosier, the family was transitioning to a neutral and progressive position and opening an alliance with the Greengrass family. Astoria was happy as her relationship was allowed to continue and Cecelia’s love for the girl had only grown due to the love and support she had received during the ordeal. Her and the Creevey brothers spent the Yule at the Greengrass mansion.

“So Professor Dumbledore is going back to the ICW,” Daphne said from the desk where she was sorting through Harry’s correspondence and the reports from the Potter group that described what had happened in the Wizengamot since the death of Lord Rosier. From her position on her back with her head in Harry’s lap, Susan responded, “Yeah, his son, Justin, has been working really hard to bring the Dumbledore name back to prominence, and neither us nor the Longbottoms put forward an alternate name.” Harry added with a smirk, “Sirius nominated Dobby, but no one took him seriously.”

The room went silent at the terribly pun. Luna smacked Harry in the back of his head as she walked by saying “Bad Harry.” Harry got from under Susan and started to chase a laughing Luna around the room. Karli announced that she was always bad which led to Ginny chasing her and Susan, Daphne and Justine just looked at each other in fond exasperation.

Justine had bonded even more with Daphne and Susan over the Yule break. Since the summer when the two girls had formalized their relationships with Harry and each other they had grown even more mature as they began to rise to the role of Ladies of noble houses. The three had bonded closer as lovers as well enjoying themselves together more than once when Harry took Karli, Ginny and Luna to himself.

Lost in thought she didn’t notice Harry sneaking up on her until she found herself spun around and her lips captured in a deep kiss. She actually swooned at Harry’s power over her and how electric the kiss was. He pulled away and said, “You can tell me what has you distracted later” before recapturing her in a kiss, she barely heard her “mature” sister-lovers giggle at her before she fell to the rising passion.

\---

Justine felt her body lifted as the kiss deepened. Harry was 6 ft tall now and only 13 years old. He was built like a man in every way and Justine melted into his strength and power as his thick tongue invaded her mouth. None of his girls knew what they did to attract his attention at any given moment but they did know that when they compared note, all of them got generally equal time with him alone. They had no idea how he managed to keep up with six women who all had varying interests but it was why the young man was so easy to love.

The kiss did not break, but Justine felt herself fully lifted from the ground and carried away. As she kissed the man she had committed her love and life to, she was taken from the office and as if by magic she was in the bedroom. He might have apparated them or she might have been that lost in the passionate kiss, it did not matter to her. What mattered was that she was being lowered to the soft bed and his strong body was over her and the kiss was sending pleasurable signals to her stiff nipples and damp pussy.

He pulled away from her and pulled her shirt off of her body, but before he could attack her extended nipples she reached for his shirt and got it off of him. She also took the opportunity to flip them over so that she was on top. She kissed him in the middle of his chest and let her tongue linger on his pierced nipple causing it to firm up a bit, then she sat up straddling his waist.

She smiled at how hungry his eyes looked as the roamed over her bared breasts. Harry Potter had a way of looking at her that felt almost animalistic in its desire and no woman cool feel insecure or unwanted under that gaze. She felt the second evidence of his desire pressing against her pussy and ass and shivered at the pleasure his long cock promised.

She scooted back and stuck her hands into his loose pants to pull it out and then started to stroke it slowly as she spoke to him. “All grown up. My lovely little freak who seduced and corrupted his primary school nurse with his big cock.” She purred and felt his cock jump in her hands. “You had a man-sized cock the first time you pushed into my poor little pussy and now it’s a monster.”

She used both hands to stroke up and down his cock as his body slowly rocked with her hands motions to increase his pleasure. He hadn’t said a word and instead just communicated all of his desire for her with his intense green eyes. “Yes, your monster cock…” she continued that trained my poor little pussy and now no other cock could ever satisfy. My pussy is yours, do you know that.”

The entire time her hands continued to stroke his cock up and down, lubricated by his copious pre-cum that leaked out of the tip in a continuous stream. His hands that had been at her hips reached up and pinched both her nipples, gripping the magically enhanced metal bars that were pierced through them. He spoke at the same time he pinched them hard. “I think I own more than that sexy little pussy.”

Her back arched like a bow and her head flew back at a combination of his words and the sharp pain the pinch had caused. Her swamped cunt, that was already wet and desperate to be filled spasmed in need and she groaned. But the entire time her two small hands continued to stroke up and down his rock-hard cock.

Harry raised himself to a seated position. Her firm grip on his cock felt surprisingly good and kept him at the peak of his horniness without pushing him toward orgasm. His movement shifted her a bit and mad her legs spread wider and he took a deep inhale of her wetness. Each of his girl’s pussy smelt different and he loved each of their scents.

She was only wearing panties since he pulled of her shirt and even though he loved to look at her sexy bare muff, he left them in place turned on by how the soaked thin material stuck to the bare lips of her horny center. He released her nipple and grabbed her ass and attached his lips to her neck and felt the rumble of her moan through her chest.

One of her hands left his cock, and pinched her own nipple as she claimed more pleasure for herself by trying to feel the pleasurable pain again. From his position sucking on her pulse point he saw her bring her hand from her nipple to her mouth to suck the precum that had gathered there in to her mouth, before she moaned again.

Harry flipped the two of them back over so that he was on top again and she instinctually spread her legs so he could settle between her. Her hand still had hold of his throbbing penis and she shifted her grip so that she could sandwich his hard, hot cock between her wet needed pussy and his hand. Harry started to rock his hips to slide his cock against her and pussy and she pressed down to increase the pressure against her.

Harry lowered his mouth and sucked Justine’s nipple into his mouth. Her back arched at the teasing feeling of his hard length sliding against her core with only a thin piece of cotton between them, and the hot pleasure she felt from having her highly erogenous nipple sucked on. Every few licks his tongue ring would strike against the bar in her nipple and send out a pleasurable ring that seemed magically enhanced to run the entire length of her body.

A similar jolt of pleasure would happen when the studs on the bars along the underside of his cock would rub over the bar at her clit. Like the hand job she was giving him the connection kept her arousal heightening without pushing her to orgasm. His hands added to the cloud of lust and pleasure by dancing across her runic tattoo, pumping magic into it that would dance pleasurable through her body.

It didn’t take long for both of them to desperately want more and with one last pulse of magic, all the reaming clothes on their bodies were banished to the other side of the room. A cloud of lustful aromas rose from their fully exposed body and weighed on the room. And Harry felt his cock slip into the valley of her pussy and become soaked in her juices.

He rose back up to her face and took her in another fierce kiss at the same time that he slid back and plunged his cock into her welcoming tunnel. They both moaned through the kiss as he buried his huge cock in her and the head of his cock bounced against her cervical wall. The two of them paused with him full sheathed inside of her and lost themselves to passionate kiss. Her hands coming up to wrap around his neck and her legs tightening around his hip to hold him in place.

Again, the desire for more called them to release each other, slightly and he began to rock his hip and slide his cock back and forth into her. He looked into her eyes and kissed away the few tears that begin to escape. “I love you so much, master.” She said.  And he answered. I love you too, whore.” She was not the open slave that Karli was but she was still his slave and came at his words punctuated by his paced stroking into her gripping pussy.

\---

**…Sirius Black’s Offices, Lily Flower Hotel and Casino, Grimmauld Commons**

On the floor beneath the penthouse in the Lily Flower Hotel and Casino was another huge space. It held the administrative offices for the Black Family. In one corner, with giant windows overlooking the main “strip” of Grimmauld Commons, was Sirius Black’s office. It was used mainly for receiving business guest that he had no intention of letting into his home and offered him another space to indulge in his perversions with his wife, concubines and daughters.

He had his own suspicions about the untimely death of Lord Rosier, but he chose not to care or pursue them. All he had was a mild curiosity coupled with pride that he had not been consulted or involved. He loved his godson fiercely but he knew it was important that the Potter family stand on its own. What he wanted to do was quietly raise a toast to his loss friends to tell them that their son was making them proud.

Unfortunately, he was currently in a business meeting. More annoyingly, this meeting was with Aubrey’s father. As he listened to the man’s words and used occlumency exercises to keep himself from committing murder he wondered why he had let anyone convince him to take this meeting.

Gebriael Wakeyo considered himself a pragmatic man, but still deserving of wealth and respect. Unfortunately, in his quest for his due, he had gambled and lost badly. Many years ago he had moved his family from Ethiopia in Atlantis (the African magical communities name for the continent) to Britain. He would never admit that he was not a good businessman but he would admit that his attempt to migrate had not been successful.

He had attempted to start an import business for what he considered Atlantis’ greatest achievement, weapon foci. It was a stupid idea. First, he was not a weapon smith. In fact, he knew absolutely nothing about the manufacturing of the magical foci used in Atlantis. At the time of his venture he did not even know a weapon smith.

His failure to understand the product he was attempting to sell was compounded by his equal lack of understanding of the people he planned to sell to. As was the case with most magicals, he was arrogant about his own cultures magical ability and practice. He entered the British magical community believing that they would fall over themselves for access to a magical focus that was “obviously better than a piece of wood”.

His daughter came with him because she had little other choice. His venture with magical foci had been the latest in a long line of failed business attempts. His previous attempt had made a victim of his daughter and she followed her father because she no longer had any friends or opportunities in all of Atlantis. Since Atlantis was made up of over 100 villages and 5 city centers over an entire continent, it went without saying that her father’s previous “activity” had been a truly spectacular failure.

The series of events that led to him publicly disowning his daughter was at least equal in scale and ridiculousness to the event that caused them to leave their home. A series of events Aubrey called, collectively, “the peacock incident” and would not talk further about. The “I have had enough” event, which is what she called her disownment led to her meeting a fellow squib, finding a job in the muggle world and eventually led her to Sirius Black.

Gebriael had found out that his daughter had become a concubine of Sirius Black because Sirius was the type of man that wanted his girls to be seen living well by the people who had once abandoned them. Sirius had cleared all debts associated to Aubrey in Atlantis. Unfortunately, that included some of Gebriael’s debts and now the man was in Sirius’ office seeking a “business partnership”.

Aubrey had made it clear from the moment she had heard that her father was in town that she would have nothing to do with him and the only reason Sirius was having this meeting was to make it clear to the man that he had no claim on Aubrey and that if he did anything to hurt her reputation, that he would take it as a personal insult to the House of Black.

Atlantis was set-up, like most magical communities world-wide, as a community of families. Like the Irish, Atlantis called their families clans. And like Europe, prestige and respect followed clans. Unlike Europe, leadership and power did not. Each generation, the young clan heads and heirs would fight and the winners would hold the power and prestige for the generation. Throughout history, some clans had held the position for multiple generations but culturally, there was no equivalent to the peerage system in Atlantis, except to think that it included every family equally.

Because of that there was no easy equivalent to the Prima Potentia. Luckily, Gebriael was not so stupid that he could not understand. After explaining the Prima Potentia, Sirius tapped into his family magic and flared his aura. It was something clan warriors did before the generational fight and even though Gebriael had never represented his clan, he had been around powerful wizards that had done it and Sirius Black had surpassed anything he had ever felt before.

Truthfully, the man in front of him had never been in the presence of the truly strong and connected Atlanteans or he would have had a better understanding of Sirius’ power and that it was not overly rare for someone like him to exist. Knowing that would not have made much difference since for Gebriael it didn’t matter if he was being swallowed by a lake or an ocean. In either case he was in front of power that far surpassed his own and seemed inclined to destroy him. In short order Gebriael was gone and Aubrey wanted to celebrate.

\---

Aubrey and the rest of Sirius’ girls watched the meeting Sirius had just had with her father over CCTV. She didn’t know for certain but she suspected that all of their panties were as wet as her own. “At least those who wore panties”, she thought as she saw Claire and Clarissa spread their legs and start to tease their bald pussies with their fingers. She knew it wouldn’t be long before their fingers moved from their own wet snatches to each other’s.

“Go to him” came the voice of Camille who was rubbing her growing belly with a coy smile. “He made us all horny, but it’s your father he just sent running with his tail between his legs.” Aubrey did not have to be told twice and she ran out of the room to head downstairs to Sirius’ office. The last thing she saw was Briana claiming Camille’s lips in a kiss.

Aubrey was at the office door five minutes later. She could have gotten their quicker but she loved walking through the office absorbing all the appreciative looks from both men and women. None of them would dare touch her because she “belonged” to Sirius Black and feeling the power of his protection always turned her on. It had just been used against her father and her pussy was soaking.

She was wearing a white pleated tennis skirt that was a few inches shorter than standard with a matching crop top and tennis shoes. Her thick thighs and high round ass was as exotic to English wizards as her brown skin and she loved to preen under their attention. She walked into the office and crossed the room in an instant and threw herself into Sirius’ arms.

Neither of them needed to explain why she had come and before long her legs were wrapped around Sirius’ waist, with her panty covered ass on his desk and they were connected in a heated, passionate kiss. She moaned into the kiss when his hands reached up beneath her skirt to grab her ass and squeeze. When Sirius pulled from the kiss and started to nibble against her neck she tried to tell him how hot it was to watch him magically dominate her father.

Unfortunately for her, his lips and hands had a magic all their own and he had moved one of his hands to take hold of one of her breasts. One large hand on her ass, one squeezing her breasts and his lips sucking on her neck. His power over her and his dominating hold on her was such an aphrodisiac that all her words came out as babbling as he kept prodding and pinching at her most sensitive areas.

Sirius suddenly pulled away from her and sat in his chair. Before she could even make a disapproving sound at the loss of contact, he was between her thighs, playing at her pussy through her panties. Her hard clit was pushing the material up and his fingers and tongue kept grazing over it before doing the same to her thighs.

Her panties were a light pink and made of very thin cotton. They sat low on her hips and at the same time they barely covered her ass. Her already swamp-like pussy had caused the thin material to become completely transparent and she could feel her own heartbeat pulsing in her engorged and aroused lips. Each time his tongue or finger passed, a jolt of pure, raw lust passed through her being and her breathing was ragged.

Eventually his warm mouth clamped on to her and she shivered, then bucked as he started to suck her juices through her wet panties. He was able to hold her down as her body started to thrash against his wonderful assault. This was what she wanted. She had not been able to say three words since entering his office and she just felt consumed by his love, lust and power.

Then his mouth moved away from her and was replaced by his wand. The actual one. She felt the wood pressed against her clit and she came. Her back arched and she ejaculated more cum into her panties. She knew he would never hurt her but the extent of her vulnerability in that moment, and the shadow of excitement and danger, pushed her over the edge.

She felt a pulse of magic and knew he had banished her panties from her body. She only had a moment to hope that he had banished it to somewhere they could be found when his mouth made direct contact to her pussy. She thanked Merlin that he was in the mood to take her and not tease her because she wanted to be taken. So, when he took her clit into his mouth almost immediately and started to suck, she was washed away in pleasure again.

Sirius sucked on Aubrey’s pussy for almost an hour. He loved her pussy. The contrast between the pinks and reds within her cunt and the rich brown of her lips appealed to him more than he thought he should admit. She was also had the tastiest pussy of all his girls and he wondered if he could survive on just sucking the juice from her. She got so wet, that he actually could feel full from sucking on her, especially when she would squirt after a powerful orgasm.

He rose from her hot pussy, his mouth looking like it had been glazed and her rich sent leaving him in a lustful fog. She had removed her top and was pinching her own nipples as she came down from another orgasm. And before she could get her bearings, he pulled out his hard cock and rubbed it against her center, pushing into her tight, welcoming cunt in one long stroke.

She made a sound that caused his cock to jump, it was so full of love, lust and need and when he was buried completely in her he leaned over and captured her lips in a kiss. Her pussy involuntarily clamped on his cock when she tasted herself on his lips and as he started to move to stroke his cock back and forth in her pussy, she started to lick his face clean.

Having his “Atlantean Beauty” lick at his face drove Sirius into a frenzy and he took hold of her thighs digging into her supple flesh and stood back up. Holding her legs apart with his 10” cock buried in her pussy was a power trip for both of them. He instinctually flared his magic and Aubrey’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as a powerful orgasm overtook her just from the combined feelings of her tight pussy being stretched and his powerful magical aura.

It caused her pussy to start to massage his cock and it felt, to Sirius, almost like a mouth suckling on his cock. In response, he started to stroke into her pussy. Almost from the start his strokes were long, fast and had all the strength he had behind them. The wailing sound that came from Aubrey caused a few hard cocks and wet panties in the offices beyond Sirius’s door.

Eventually Sirius had his fill and he came pumping his large load into the depth of Aubrey’s pussy. The feeling of the release within her causing a final orgasm in Aubrey. Sirius leaned forward and captured Aubrey lips in another kiss and lifted her so that when he sat back down in his chair she was astride him with his semi-hard cock still buried in her quim.

They stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon. Kissing and holding each other. His cock got hard again and she just rocked her hips a slow coaxed another orgasm out of him while they kept kissing or Sirius sucked on her hard nipples. Aubrey was in heaven.

\---

**…Sirius Black’s Offices, Lily Flower Hotel and Casino, Grimmauld Commons (Again)**

Sirius Black rubbed his head. His headache was not real but his mild irritation was. He could not believe this was happening to him. The only relief he got, other than the obvious, was knowing that his casual and dismissive attitude was a very real insult to the man sitting across from him. And the secret beneath his desk.

The man was Sharon’s father and unlike Aubrey’s father who was just a deadbeat, the man before him was the Japanese version of his own departed mother. The man was also crafty enough to know that he was not in his home country and so was attempting to be more diplomatic with his blatant threats.

It occurred to Sirius, that all of the women within his squib harem probably had parents or family that were similar to the men he had met over the past two days. It was likely that his show of power over his wedding week had sent a clear message domestically about his capability and willingness to protect his women. Internationally, the message had obviously not been received. He smiled mischievously as he thought of all the ways he could make an example of the man in front of him. Thinking about it made his headache go away.

Yutaka Taguchi did not want to be in front of the “barbarian”. The fact that the dishonorable and pathetic man was the head of one of the best families Britain had to offer told him everything he needed to know about English wizardry. It made the dishonor of the Sasaki Clan’s loss to the Longbottom boy so much more galling when he thought of it. Three members of the clan leadership had offered their lives due to the dishonor, including Sasaki Iesada’s father. The offer had been accepted and the men had committed seppuku shortly after the boy had left the country.

Like the Sasaki Clan, the Yutaka Clan was also a member of the Ichibashi Shogunate and much to his horror and personal disgust it had been discovered that he had a personal connection to another of the “so-called” Prima Potentia families. His wife had birthed a “kazohaji” (squib), and the girl child had added insult to injury when she escaped “meiyo satsugai” (honor killing) and fled to the UK before becoming a “yariman” (slut) for this man.

The injury had been more than just the blow to his personal honor and to the Clan as a whole. She had taken a personal vengeance against him before she left. He was thankful that it was not known, at least to the public, that she had castrated him before leaving. He had intended to use her body before killing her and she had struck back at him and used his pain as a distraction to make her escape.

He did not know it, but he was lucky that Sirius did not know the full details of Sharon’s escape from Japan. Already he wanted to kill the man, but if he knew that he had tried to rape his girlfriend, Sirius would have killed him. It was already not guaranteed the man was going to make it out of the meeting and back to Japan alive.

When Taguchi had been told that his daughter had been found and that he was to go to the UK, he thought he was being given the mission to kill her and redeem his family’s honor. He was not a samurai or a ninja but he believed he was skilled enough in magic to take his daughter’s life. Instead he was told that she was taken in by one of the four “Shogunate” families of England, and was a concubine to the head of that family.

He had been furious. To think his worthless daughter had achieved a status that any in his position would have loved to have for a proper daughter. When he was told that the English normally felt the same as the Japanese when it came to the “kazohaji” he understood that this “Shogun” was making a mockery of both their cultures. He did not understand why he would be sent to kill such a high ranking man but he was absolutely willing.

Again his expectations had been derailed. Instead he was being sent to negotiate. The task actually fell more in line with his actual skill set, but he was angry that they would expect such a thing from him. But he was dutiful and he would exploit his shame as he had been commanded. He had presented the proposal with as much respect as he could muster, which wasn’t a lot.

“No.” The simply word had forced Taguchi out of his woolgathering. “Excuse me Black-san”, the man said in surprise. Sirius repeated himself without looking up from his desk. “But you have taken my daughter! Even in your culture it is proper that a bride price be paid and I am not asking for a monetary gift only a piece of magic. I could ask for her life or an equivalent.” He spluttered indignantly.

Once again, as he had the day before, Sirius Black tapped into his magic and flared his aura. Taguchi froze. He had shown this man very little respect because he had not behaved in any way like a proper “Shogun”. He had convinced himself that it was a translation error or English arrogance that had caused them to believe that this “Prima Potentia” should be considered the equivalent of the Shogunates.

Now he knew his error. The flaring of magical auras was a normal and persistent thing in magical Japan. On the occasions where two or more Shoguns met, it would happen quite often. Taguchi did not know if Lord Sirius Black’s magical aura was more or less powerful than the Shoguns. He did not know which of them was the most powerful. What he knew was that the power was similar and far surpassed his own.

He bowed in his seat “I apologize, Black-dono” he said and Sirius smiled at the change in honorific. At the beginning of the conversation Sirius Black had only planned to pretend to be very angry to make appoint but he was now actually quite livid. And in his anger he ended up sending the message he had intended, if accidentally.

His already oppressive aura became more so. Yutaka Taguchi could feel magical auras but had no skill in measuring or understanding them. But it took no skill to feel a lot of power and then feel a lot more power. It was also something he had no experience with. With powerful magicals in japan, their power was either on or off. The notion of releasing part of your power and then more of it was unfathomable to him and made him feel like he was truly in a powerful presence.

He abandoned his mission. Sirius would smile happily at the complete terror on the man’s face as he ran from his office. Taguchi would report what happened as soon as he returned to his room. He was instructed to share that information with no one and return immediately to Japan.

Eventually, the Shoguns would learn the “trick” Sirius Black had inadvertently done, but before they could, fear that word might spread that an English “Shogun” was more powerful than them led to the assassination of Yutaka Taguchi. The life of the handler that received his report was spared because the man was smart enough to share it with no one but his Shogun. That man would also have the honor of witnessing when the Ichibashi Shogun demonstrated the “ability” once it had been mastered. 

\---

Sharon was in heaven. The entire time her “father” had been in the office, she had been under Sirius’ desk naked with his long thick cock at the mercy of her hands and mouth. The large desk had been designed to accommodate up to two of his ladies and she was more than comfortable under it and between his legs. It had been her idea to use it while her father was in the office.

When Sirius flared his magic, his cock was secured in her warm mouth. The massive expression of strength and power was terrifying for her father but for her it resulted in a massive orgasm. As a squib, Sharon was fully aware of the wonders of magic but was denied the ability to feel it coursing through her body, except when a powerful magical flared their aura near her.

Sirius was undoubtedly powerful. In fact, he was in the top 20th percentile of magical power in the world. And Sharon could not be closer to him than to have his cock, his “life giver” magically speaking, in her mouth, dribbling pre-cum unto her tongue and down her welcoming throat. Also, she already had a magical connection to him through her pregnancy and finally her intent in the moment was completely selfless, only wanting to show her love and gratitude for the man who literally saved her. And intent was a large part of magic.

All of those circumstances conspired to give Sharon the most powerful orgasm she had ever had while not having anyone or anything manipulating her pussy or ass. That orgasm spiked when Sirius’ power did and through it all she never stopped lovingly worshipping the hard cock in her mouth, softly sucking on the round head. She felt as if magic, itself, was rewarding her with pleasure because of her devotion.

For Sharon, the world fell away and she slipped into a state similar to subspace, where she just felt pleasure while she gave pleasure. For her she also felt complete peace and tranquility surrounded by the protective magic of the man he loved. At the center of her world was Sirius’s thick cock that pulsed with his heart beat as she sucked on it and it leaked his nectar-like precum into her mouth.  Sharon completely missed her father leaving and barely noticed Sirius lean back in his chair to watch her work.

She did not come back down, but she became more aware of the world around her when she as lifted form the ground and his cock slipped from her grasp. Her mind was about to pout at the loss when its happiness was re-engaged from the feeling of the pole sinking into her very wet cunt.

He was not actively flaring his magic but the energy had not fully dissipated so Sharon was “blessed” by another soul searing orgasm when his cock buried to the hilt insider her. She was straddling Sirius’ lap and her hands had moved involuntarily to her lower stomach to rub where she felt his cock inside of her and the very noticeable bump where she held his son or daughter.

Sirius smiled at the beautiful woman rocking in his lap. He could see that she was not completely there but was somehow intensely focused on him. It was a heady thing to witness such powerful emotions directed at him. Anything he did seemed to result in a pleasurable moan from the tall Asian woman riding his cock. His hands seem to create mini shockwaves wherever they landed and when he sucked a nipple in his mouth her pussy had gotten so wet it had soaked his chair and the floor beneath them.

Sirius gathered some of her syrupy cum unto his finger and used it to lubricate her ass. He grinned when her body shook in his hands when that finger started to trace circles around her puckered asshole. Her tight pussy squeezed down on his still buried cock and the pleasure caused him to press harder against her second opening.

He palmed her as with his left hand squeezing hard and used the cum covered finger on his right hand to push all the way into her ass. Her body collapsed against his and she buried her face into his neck. She tried to kiss at his pulse point but couldn’t get her body under control and so just ended up breathing heavily against him. Her hard nipples and ragged breath was very pleasurable to Sirius and enhanced the feeling of her gripping pussy around his shaft and her gripping asshole around his finger.

With her body, completely in his control Sirius started to raise and lower the slim woman up and down on his cock while flicking his finger back and forth in her ass. Like her Atlantean sister the day before, Sharon released a long wail of pleasure as a massive orgasm racked her body. And then Sirius cock swelled and stared to spurt his hot cum into her and the Japanese woman’s world went white.

\---

**…The Borrow, Hartington**

Lord Arthur Weasley returned home from his job at Potter Enterprises, Inc. He was now a Lord in his own right and more importantly, his family was a Vassal of one the elite families in magical Britain. He enjoyed his work more than he thought he had any right to and was already a year ahead of schedule toward gaining all the required degrees and earning his promotion to Vice President at Potter Enterprises. Between work and school, he was working 12 hour days and still usually arrived home with a happy bounce in his step. That was how much he enjoyed his current existence.

He had been worried after his elevation and taking of the vassal oath that he would have to leave his position at the company. The responsibility of a Vassal was to add to the power and wealth of themselves and their lord. In the modern age that meant running a company. He had brought his concern to Lord Potter and the rest of the Potter Group and they had assured him that his family would be given time to become a contributing vassal house in that way. Multiple generations.

That had made him feel better but it wasn’t until he met with Bill, Charlie, Fred and George and they started to tell him that were working together to expand the twins joke shop dream to be a proper Weasley Engineering and Design firm. They could all feel the family magic, augmented by the Potter magics almost guiding them.

That was when he made his decision. He spoke with Molly and she agreed. He spoke with Harry to make sure the boy would not take offense and then called his family together to tell them their decision. The Burrow had been the home of the Weasleys for a long time but would no longer do, now that they had been elevated.

Plans had already been drawn up for Weasley manor which would be built on the grounds of the former Malfoy manor which was being torn down. The new manor would not be in the same spot as no one wanted to be reminded of that family even if part of the plans did include using a modified version of Sirius’ ritual to cleanse of the land to erase all the dark magic that had infested the place.

Arthur and Molly, however, would never live in the new Weasley manor. None of the kids new it but he and his wife had decided that once the manor was built, he would abdicate his Lordship to Bill. The couple had too many memories at the burrow and too many years as commoners to be comfortable in any other lifestyle. He would stay at Potter Enterprises and allow Bill and his bunch to move the Ancient and Noble House of Weasley into the future.

Arriving at home, Arthur smiled to himself. He should be exhausted, but instead he felt a bit energized that he would see Molly again. It was a bit of a ridiculous feeling as Molly was a regular visitor at his offices. Her motherly nature had infected the place and Arthur was considering hiring her as an in house councilor since she provided the service already.

Calling her a councilor was just “business speak”. In truth she was a mother to his group and most of them called her “mother” affectionately. She even cooked for them when they had to work late. It was an interesting thing to see people loving the times when they would have to work late on a project because of the promise Molly would bring dinner for everyone. Nothing beat Molly’s cooking.

Arthur’s woolgathering ended as he entered his home. He always entered through the kitchen instead of the front door because that is where he would find the love of his life. Surprisingly she wasn’t there when he entered. It was odd as she always waited for him to come home in the kitchen. Before his mind could begin to worry he heard her voice calling him to the living room.

He followed the voice and found his beautiful wife and an equally beautiful guest. He, of course, new the second woman as she was a co-worker and mentee of his at Potter Enterprises and happened to be an Amazon. Since she worked for him at Potter Enterprises, instead of for Amazon Inc., she was considered a warrior and not a priestess.

It was a designation that he thought fit her very well. For Arthur, no Amazon he had met to date fit the image of amazon warrior more than Rebecca Harvey. Others would say she was too short at 5 feet tall but Arthur thought she had a presence that made her seem like a giant. Like all Amazons she had a trim, powerful and gorgeous body paired with a brilliant mind.

She had been with the company since his arrival and more than any of the other people that he considered like family, she had become like a daughter to him and Molly. His wife had even considered introducing her to Bill or Charlie in hopes that she would become a real daughter to them but Molly knew not to interfere in that way and honestly didn’t think the woman would make a good match for boys, anyway.

Arthur held a great deal of care for the woman and she had been to their home many times and had met the rest of his children. In the same playful way she called Molly mum, their kids would sometimes playfully call her sis. Their actually children liked to joke with her that she was the only one of the “Weasley” children that wanted to live in the house permanently.

The black-haired woman was a vision, sitting demurely in his living room dressed in a short sundress that stopped, higher that strictly appropriate, on her bare thighs. The dress also seemed, to Arthur’s eyes, to be a size, maybe two, too small. She was 20 years old but could pass for as young as 16.  And most people who dealt with her thought she might as well be 40. She had just graduated Hogwarts when the Amazons formed and she was the youngest woman to be accepted as one of the hundred.  He was very proud of his surrogate daughter.

The issue was that both Arthur and Molly had some very real fantasies when it came to their children. Nothing they wanted to act on but that affected them powerfully when they were intimate with one another. And, even though Rebecca was very close to the family now, she was not actually his daughter and that led to the man being completely in lust with her.

It was something he kept a tight lid on, thinking that the young woman was looking for mentorship and surrogate parents. The last thing he wanted was for his desires to hurt the girl who had come to trust them to guide her. But it wasn’t always easy because sometimes she would call him “daddy” and it would make him want to have her writhing beneath his body.

Arthur loved his wife more than life itself, but in the years since the rise of Harry Potter, they had begun to share their physical love with a small group of friends. The Browns were the most often in their bed but they regularly had nights of passion with few others, including Luna’s father. All their lovers were fun, but none appealed to their deepest fantasy the way Rebecca would.

As he lost a bit of his self-control and his eyes raked over her tight dress and her exposed thighs he recognized the reaction in the girl and some things began to fall into place in his mind. He was able to hide his surprise and decide to proceed carefully incase his libido was clouding his judgement. “Hello Rebecca, what brings you by?” he asked, trying to play innocent.

Unfortunately (or fortunately) for him, no one knew him as well as his wife did. “Stop teasing the poor girl, Arthur, come and sit down.” Arthur blushed at how well his wife knew him and moved to sit in his favorite chair across from the girl. It wasn’t till he was settled that he noticed that, in addition to the signs of arousal, Rebecca seemed a little nervous. He knew she wasn’t acting and the innocence was like an aphrodisiac to him.

Molly left to get him some tea and the room was left in an uneasy silence. He looked over the petite woman, noticing her blush as she felt his eyes on her again. Petite was an extremely accurate description of her. Small B cup breast on a small frame with small hands and feet, her nervousness caused her to look even more like a teenager, instead of the confident woman he was used to dealing with and his desire climbed a little more.

He was about to ask the woman what was wrong when Molly returned with a tea set. Arthur smiled when after setting the tray down, Molly patted Rebecca on her knee in reassurance. He loved how caring his wife could be. It was a motherly gesture and he noticed that it caused the girl to flush again and he saw her nipple poke up the thin material she was wearing, her legs also parted and he could see her white panties with some type of pattern on it.

Molly poured tea for them all and then settled back across from Arthur and next to Rebecca giving the girl another reassuring pat on her leg, though all three of them noticed Molly’s hand had rested higher on her thigh and not her knee. All three also were acutely aware of the small woman’s legs spreading wider and Arthur could see the yellow ducks clearly on Rebecca’s panties.

They slipped into another silence, it was more tense but had no unease as everyone began to understand what was happening. Then Rebecca put down her tea and said “Lord Weasley, the reason I came to visit…” Arthur choked a bit on his tea before waving his hand to stop the woman’s words. He knew that some people became overly formal with him when they were nervous and he wanted to put the girl at ease.

He looked at the pretty brunet and said with a bit of mischief. “Rebecca. It is still OK that I call you Rebecca? Or would you prefer Ms. Harvey?” the woman across from him blushed a little bit before she was able to gather herself and said, “Of course, Lord…, I mean Arthur, I mean Poppa, I mean… Of course, you can call me Rebecca.” Then the woman made an undignified huff and seem to collapse a bit on herself.

Arthur was worried because he was not used to seeing the woman in front of him so flustered. Once again he felt bad. He already considered her as close to a daughter as was possible and it made him want to tease her but it was obvious she was struggling with what she wanted to say. He was going to apologize but then she started to chuckle. He was confused but her chuckle had the confidence he was used to.

“Do you see, Molly?” She said. “I can intimidate any man but when it comes to your Arthur, I can barely keep myself together.” Molly just laughed and said, “Don’t worry, once he’s our Author, it’ll become easier.” Then she gave the younger girl another reassuring pat on her thigh that was again higher on her thigh than the one before. When the two looked back to Arthur they both had to suppress a moan. Arthur was giving them “the look” that never failed to dampen their panties.

The look called for obedience and demanded answers. Rebecca spoke without thinking. “I’ve come by to tell you that I’ve had a crush on you forever and over the last few months it grew to be more when I realized that you and your wife could give me what I was looking for and I want it more than anything.”

Arthur was no fool, and he immediately understood that this woman was asking for more than a casual sexual encounter. He took the pretty woman’s hand and looked over to Molly to see her thoughts on the matter. They had explored some fun with other couples, but it was clear that the woman in front of them wanted more than just a casual fling.

Molly blushed when her husband’s eyes met her own. Truthfully, while she enjoyed the casual sex they were having, she was a person who loved family and she had been thinking about bringing another person into hers on a more permanent basis for some time. She truly enjoyed sex with more than one person and adding an additional person or two to her marriage appealed to all sides of her. Especially since she knew that Rebecca was a good match to their darkest desires.

From the first moment she had met Rebecca, the girl had been flirting with the line between daughter and lover, appealing to her as a mother in one moment before doing the same as a potential lover. She was a bit ashamed to admit that she visited to see Rebecca and explore the twisted, sexual, mother/daughter flirtation they had developed, more than to see Arthur. Rebecca even regularly called her “mummy” in a way that hid none of her true intentions.

She explained all this to her wide-eyed husband. He too had been building a father/daughter relationship with the woman and had thought that sexual part was only his own desires trying to warp his perspective. The clear view he now had of her white panties with little yellow ducks, told him that he had been wrong to dismiss his instincts. He recalled every time she had called him “poppa” in a way that had made his pants tighten and felt his already teased desire pulse.

“Since we are admitting things, I should admit that I have been fighting to control my own feelings of desire for you too, Rebecca. And I think we are dancing around the elephant in the room, but I will admit that my desire for you is absolutely fueled by the fact that you are like a daughter to me.” Arthur said. Rebecca looked at him with a lolita smile and said, “I should hope so, I’ve been prancing around you in all my cutest little dresses.” Molly laughed and playfully slapped at the other woman saying, “You trollop” he’s a married man.

Rebecca responded by surging forward and capturing Molly’s lips in a kiss. Arthur had had the pleasure of watching Molly kiss a few women. It was always very sexy, but seeing her and Rebecca deepen the kiss with each other was the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life. He wanted both women and he wanted them forever.

The kiss ended and Rebecca whispered, “The dresses weren’t just for poppa and I don’t want a husband, I want a daddy…and a mummy” Then she turned to Arthur and moved to sit in his lap, allowing her sundress to draw up to her hips when she straddled him. Once there she kissed him as well. Arthur’s hands wrapped around the small woman and cupped her petite, panty covered ass felt her press her body into his as he deepened the kiss. Her small body reminded him of Ginny. “Come on, let’s go somewhere more comfortable” Molly breathily said.

\---

When the three reached the bedroom, Rebecca pulled her dress over her head almost immediately and turned to put herself on display for her mummy and daddy. She had been holding on to her desire for them and her desire to find people who could be what she needed for too long and could not hold it in any more.

“Am I pretty, Daddy?” she asked in a voice that neither could describe. It was definitely meant to make her sound young and innocent but also had an erotic edge to it that made it clear that she was a sexual being. It cut to the very core of both parent’s sexual deviancy and Molly’s knees actually went week and she had to hold unto Arthur’s arm to steady herself.

Arthur had fantasized about this more times than even his wife new and when he heard her call him “daddy” his mind accepted it complexly. He did not see her as a stand in for Ginny, but instead, in his mind, he had an eighth child and second daughter.

“Yes, baby. You are very pretty. And daddy and mummy will show you how much.” He said and Molly whimpered next to him. Rebecca moved and leapt into her daddy’s arms. He held the petite woman by her panty clad ass and rubbed her back, then she looked at Molly and said “I am hungry, can I nurse from you.”

Arthur nearly dropped the girl and his wife body started to shake. “Oh god yes”, Molly finally said and moved to the bed. She stripped out of all her clothes and sat on the bed and held out her hands to take Rebecca. Instead Arthur laid the small woman on the bed and said, “Pretty little girls, need to be naked before they eat.” Both Molly and Rebecca’s breaths hitched as Arthur reached and pealed Rebecca’s white panties off.

Rebecca blushed and shivered in pleasure as her mummy and daddy’s eyes roamed over her bare pussy. As part of her own sexual fetish, she had used a permanent depilatory charm on herself. She needed know magic to make her pussy look small and young and her late blooming had been part of what fueled her fetish in the beginning. She had no piercings, or marks on her body and she looked like the little girl she was pretending to be.

Arthur leaned forward and kissed her belly button before placing soft kisses on each of her small breasts and right on her small, hard clit. Rebecca had a small orgasm, that increased intensity when Arthur’s lips met hers. The kiss was passionate but he did not use his tongue, instead sucking gently in her bottom lip. In his fantasies, he had imagined how he would take Ginny for the first time and now he was playing out that fantasy with his newest daughter.

Eventually he pulled away from Rebecca and whispered, “time to go to mummy”. Rebecca crawled over to Molly who had watched Arthur undress their daughter and kiss her intimate places with open desire and a burning lust she was losing control off. She had two fingers already stroking aback and forth in her wet pussy, slowly.

When Rebecca crawled over to her the girl pulled Molly’s fingers from her wet fingers and sucked them into her own mouth. The two women were so lost in their moment they didn’t notice the spell hit Molly. After cleaning Molly’s fingers, the girl crawled into Molly’s lap and then positioned herself to suck on the older woman’s massive H cup breasts.

Rebecca was leaning back with the breast above her and at the same time that she sucked Molly’s nipple into her mouth, Molly pushed a finger into her pussy, but only to the first knuckle. Erotic and nurturing the scene had a powerful effect on all three of the people present, then Rebecca’s body shook violently and she moaned through a massive orgasm.

Before Molly could wonder why, Arthur said, “I cast a lactation spell on you, I think she liked the real milk” Molly’s eyes snapped to Arthur’s with a fiery intensity that would have quelled lesser men, then she moaned when Rebecca latched on to her again. Rebecca’s nipples were as hard as diamonds as she actually nursed from Molly and Molly the knowledge that her breasts were actually producing milk had caused Molly to drift off as she started to rock, though the smell of her soaked pussy testified to the mixed feelings that she was experiencing.

Arthur moved over to the two women. At some point, he had taken off his closed and he wrapped his naked body around his wife and daughter in a position that allowed him to reach them both. Rebecca moaned in happiness that her “daddy” and joined them and then she also drifted off when he pushed two fingers into her soaking pussy and used his thumb to draw slow circles on her clit. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Rebecca’s pussy clamped down on Arthur’s finger and she came again. She bit down during her orgasm and that was enough to send Molly over.

Rebecca pulled away from the two, breathing hard and looked them and said “That was intense.” She was still using her sexy “baby” voice but Arthur and Molly knew she was outside of the scene for a moment then she slipped back in and looked at Arthur before saying “I’m still hungry, Daddy.” Knowing what she wanted Arthur readjusted so his hard 9 inch cock was easier to reach.

Rebecca moved immediately and wrapped her small hands around his cock. “Thank you, daddy” was all she said before she sucked his cock into her mouth. Arthur was brought back into the fantast instantly as his daughter’s mouth wrapped around his cock. She started to raise and lower her head, slowly speeding up her pace until her head was bobbing back and forth up and down his hardness.

Then Molly appeared next to his ear. “This is it Arthur, we were looking for the wrong thing. WE weren’t looking for a girlfriend for you, we were looking for a slutty new daughter. Look at her suck on her cock. I can see its too big for her little mouth but she is trying so hard for her daddy. I can’t wait to watch your cock sink in her body while she looks at me with gratitude.”

Molly spoke loud enough for Rebecca to hear and the hot young Amazon pulled of Arthurs cock to say, “Thank you, mummy. Daddy’s cock is so big and tasty.” Both parents moaned at the debauchery of her words and when she lowered her mouth back over his cock head and sank it to the ack of her mouth Arthur grunted.

Rebecca pulled back a little and moaned when her daddy’s cock started to unload in her mouth. It was a huge load and she adored the taste. As she was swallowing his cum, Molly leaned forward and said “yes, swallow all of it, but next time you’ll share with mummy, won’t you?” Then she patted the girls head when she started to nod with the cock still in her mouth.

Molly pulled Rebecca to her when she finished swallowing and kissed her deeply. She rolled unto her back so Rebecca was on top straddling her and deepened the kiss. Rebecca felt her daddy tower over her and felt her mummy stiffen when he pushed his cock into her pussy. She reveled in the feeling of her daddy fucking her mummy with her small body sandwiched between them.

She went back to kissing “mummy’ and then it happened, Daddy pulled out of mummy and placed his cock at her pussy. “Oh god” was all she was able to get out before her world exploded in pleasure and the huge cock pushed into her. The only thing that could have made the realization of her fantasy better is if she were actually a virgin. And then a thought struck her and her pussy clamped down hard on the cock that was invading it.

“I…am…a…virgin…in…my…ass, daaaddy.” She breathed out. “Mum…my, tell, dad..dy, to make me a wo…man, in my…ass.” The words sent a spike through the room. “Yes, Arthur, make our baby a woman”. Molly said, then she groaned when Rebecca prepared for the taken of her last virginity by latching back unto Molly’s lactating breast.

Molly knew exactly when Arthur’s cock pushed past Rebecca’s anal ring, because the girl bit down harder which caused Molly to orgasm. Her baby girl was losing her virginity on top of her while nursing. Rebecca’s mind shut down and a massive orgasm tore through her. “I’m losing my virginity to my daddy” she thought. Arthur’s cock exploded with his second orgasm on his second full stroke into Rebecca’s ass. “I’m taking my baby girl’s virginity, he thought.

\---

The next morning, Arthur, Molly and Rebecca had a repeat sexual encounter. They did not slip fully into the fantasy incest roles of the previous night but it was still part of the sexual experience. When they finally settled down, they were able to talk about what all of it meant for them. It was Molly who admitted that while she wanted Rebecca to join their family as a wife/fantasy daughter, she didn’t want to stop swinging.

Arthur felt the same way and they both turned to Rebecca. “I’m willing to do anything you tell me, daddy” she said, admitting, in her own way, that her daughter fantasy was based in the fact that she was a submissive. With a threat of a spanking she admitted that she really didn’t care as long as their relationship was real and permanent. Sex was fun and she liked the idea of her “daddy” lending her out.

That was how Rebecca became Arthur’s second wife and second daughter.


	19. The Darkness Tries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I made a mistake and named the Weasley’s newest lover Olivia in the previous chapter. Olivia is the name of Sirius’ youngest mistress. I considered leaving them both with the same name but thought it was just lazy. So, I have renamed her Rebecca.

**[December 31, 1993]**

**…Flint Manor, Upper Flagley**

Ulysses Flint sat in front of his fireplace with a glass of muggle scotch in his hands. He was combatting many emotions within himself but the most prevalent was anger and humiliation. The only thing keeping him in check was a thankfulness that he still had the ability to be angry and humiliated. He knew why that was but it did not make him feel any better. His thankfulness just made him feel shame.

Nothing had worked out as it should. In the summer after the upheaval in the Wizengamot and the election of Amelia Bones, He, Alvin Nott and Abraham Rosier had created a triumvirate. The newly elevated Lord Flint had felt so important that the other two Lords had included him. One of them was the head of a Prima Potentia family and Flint had entertained thoughts of becoming a vassal house of the Notts.

He knew that It was not popular to do in the darker families, but the light side families were not only re-linking themselves but gaining power by doing it and Ulysses definitely saw the advantages of tying himself to one of the four most politically powerful Houses in Britain. He thought the triumvirate was to be a test. The stated goal was to combat the Potters, but Flint knew that if they succeeded his House would be rewarded.

It had failed completely and spectacularly at the very onset. The Potter group had found out and their retaliation had been swift. It amazed and terrified him that the Potter group had destroyed them so brutally and so efficiently. And he knew he had only avoided a similarly brutal fate because his own “first strike” was not planned to happen till the upcoming semester of the school year. He had already cancelled the planned attack on the Amazons taking seriously the “warning’ attack on his own son. The boy would live but both he and his father would not soon forget the fall.

He did not know how the Potters had decided on their “punishments” but the death of Abraham Rosier and the usurpation of the House of Nott was two reactions none of the three men of the triumvirate had even contemplated. He guessed that the fact that the Notts were a Prima Potentia family may have saved Alvin’s life where Lord Rosier was deemed to be expendable. He wasn’t sure witch fate was worse.

He took a shaky breath, they had been absolutely sure that the Potters did not even know of their existence, but that had been a mistake. He still did not know how they found out and that scared him even more. He kept telling himself that Nott or Rosier let something slip, but Potter and his advisors and friends had been regularly using magics that were thought lost and he couldn’t help wondering if they had rediscovered scrying or some other form of advanced divination magic.

The Flint family head took another large swallow of his drink and let the heat calm his frazzled nerves. The hows and whys were irrelevant, what mattered was that the House of Potter had completely destroyed the Nott and Rosier families changing the nature of the two Houses, probably forever. And they had done it in a way that would make Salazar Slytherin, himself, tip a wand to them.

Flint did not want that to happen to his family and was struggling with that against the duty he thought he had to his world to save it from the muggle influence that infected Potter and his cohorts. “I can’t let this stand” he thought, desperately trying to project a confidence in his mind that really did not exist. “We just have to be more careful. Take more time to plot and to plan,” he continued in his restless mind. He took another long drink from his glass. He was never meant to be a leader, but they were quickly running out of them, so he would have to step up.

He wrote a letter, inviting someone he knew to be like minded. He would begin to recruit, one person at a time and not allow them to join until he was absolutely sure of them and their ability to keep their mouth shut. The people in their community who were bothered by the rapid changes happening were well known. They existed on both sides of the light/dark divide and none of them had ever openly served the Dark Lord, though many agreed with his aims, if not his methods.

He wondered if he would be more willing to join Voldemort if he knew then what he knew now about Potter’s plans. The Death Eaters always bragged about the power the Dark Lord shared with them and that was what he felt he was severely lacking. His power, magical and political, could not match Potter. And the one family who might have been able to match them just had its head exiled and no one knew what the younger Nott planned to do with the family.

He emptied his glass, refilled it and emptied again.

**[January 2, 1994]**

**…Platform 9 3/4, London UK**

The Yule break ended and, once again, witches and wizards gathered their children and brought them to London, to an oddly numbered train platform. Many of those parents found themselves jealous of their children because they got to be around the most extraordinary and exciting people in the wizarding world. The kids of Hogwarts had already had front row seats to magical animagi, swords in stone, near legendary magical duals and a whole host of other events at the center of magical conversations.

Arriving at the magical platform. many parents wished they could join their children on the train. A feeling that was magnified when they arrived to drop off their children. Because there, with the majority of his body sitting on top of the gleaming gold train and his massive head on the platform, was Harry Potter in his giant King dragon form.

The publicity stunt was no accident and had been planned specifically for the parents and guardians of the Hogwarts students. The students had seen the massive dragon form often since the revelation that Harry Potter had it. The future Lord had taken to flying around the castle grounds, playing with the squid in the lake and sunning himself in the courtyard on weekends, but their parents had only been able to see it in pictures in the newspaper. Having a chance to see him up close was a much appreciated opportunity.

His team had not told the parents he would be at the train station in his dragon form but it had been made clear that they should all come. The muggleborns had been especially encouraged to have their parents come unto the platform instead of just dropping them off at the barrier. Magical parents normally came unto the platform but they were encouraged to bring the whole family, if possible.

It was no surprise that an informal suggestion from the Potter Group was taken as if it was a personal invitation to his Yule Ball and practically every parent, muggle and magical came early and not one was disappointed at what they were able to see. There was no press and most saw it as a “private viewing” for those associated with the school. The parents would be quite popular with their friends and family as word spread about the “impromptu” event.

The magic of the platform adjusted for the larger than normal crowd and a group of Lycans made sure everyone could get a good look. For those who came early enough they were even able to touch the large creature. For a precious few, they were even able to get a picture with the dragon. The “organizers” purposely selected non-noble families for pictures.

For muggle parents, it was a great spectacle. Dragons and Lycans represented the most magical thing they had been able to see since their initial introduction to the truth of the magical world and were creatures that had existed inside the imagination of the non-magicals for millennia. One of the goals of the adult Grangers was to find ways to bring muggleborn families into the wizarding world along with their children. Magic had been a great addition to their lives and Hermione’s friends had helped her (and them) strike a balance between the two worlds.

The Grangers wanted to do that for more families. So with so many muggle families on the platform excited by the site of an actual dragon, it was easy to collect names and numbers to form an informal muggle parent support group. The newly minted retainers for the House of Potter intended to plan “crossover” events where muggles “in the know” could gather and experience magical things and speak freely.

For the magical parents, Harry was just further solidifying his legend. Magicals respected power and the future Lord Potter took every opportunity to reinforce that message. His heightened senses allowed him to hear that a few of the magical commoners were even starting to refer to him as the Dragon King or the Dragon Lord. That made him smile and blow a plume of smoke out of his nostrils much to the delight of everyone.

With all going to plan, Harry returned his attention to Justine. She was standing near his snout looking as beautiful as ever in a corset top that left most of her large, round, F cup breast exposed. She paired that with a peasant style skirt that went to her thigh. It was a widely known “secret” that he was regularly sleeping with his magical guardian and concubine but he wanted her position in his life to be moved fully into the open. 

That was why every few minutes, Harry’s long dragon tongue would snake out of his mouth, up Justine’s thigh and under her skirt. It was pretty clear by her facial expressions what he was doing and many in the crowd would cheer at the sexy woman’s flushed face, heaving chest and how sexy she looked with her legs spread and ass raised to give her lover access.

\---

Justine moaned as Harry’s forked dragon tongue slid between her wet cunt lips. He could control each fork independently and one dipped in and out of her tunnel while the other pressed firmly against her hard clit. Each time his tongue had inched up her legs, she had spread them further apart, losing the battle with her initial intention to keep his ministrations as covert as possible.

Now she was standing with her legs wide apart and her upper body pressed against the surprisingly soft, yet firm scales of her “Dragon Lord’s” neck. Everyone could clearly see what he was doing and her position could not be more lude, short of stripping all her clothes off. Instead of being bothered, she found herself fighting the desire to do exactly that.

Especially when she looked up and saw the lustful eyes of one of the many people watching her. It was embarrassing and thrilling and her pussy was soaked as much from the exhibition as from the talented split tongue that kept teasing her and dipping in and out of her love tunnel.

His tongue pulled away again and instead of straitening her clothes and standing up as she had done each time before, she stayed in the position she had taken, her mind dancing with lust and desire. She watched as Harry’s long tongue slithered back into his mouth and shivered. Watching the snake-like appendage retreat back into his mouth carrying her juices affected her almost as much as feeling it penetrate her.

At full extension, his dragon tongue was 20 ft long and ended in 6 inch long forks. Each fork was 2 inches wide and the body of the tongue was 3 inches across. The saliva that coated it was thicker than normal and was unnaturally warm. Harry denied it but she had sure he had designed the tongue with pleasure in mind since in addition to everything else it was covered in small bumps that he would use to stimulate her.

Justine moaned again when the moist tongue snaked back out and touched her ankle, then shivered at the tickling feel of it slithering up her leg. Harry had full control of his tongue’s articulation and he used the forks to walk across her spread thighs before reaching her pussy and flicking against her clit. Her breath caught as both forks twisted together and started to push into her pussy. He only did that every third or fourth trip and it was driving her to madness because he would pull away before she could get her satisfaction.

When his tongue pulled from her needy cunt again she whimpered in need. She wanted him desperately and when he shifted back into his human form, signaling the end of the public spectacle, she snapped. She couldn’t allow him to board the train. He would have the rest of the girls to satisfy him for the three hours the trip took and she would be forced to wait in desperate need hanging on the edge of desire where he was leaving her.

She grabbed him and pushed him against the closest wall, not noticing the victorious smirk on his face, and dropped to her knees. Before any one realized what was happening she had fished his thick nine inch cock out of his pants and sucked the head into her mouth.  It was not as good as feeling it push into her cunt or her ass but she finally achieved a small desperate release when she took him into her body.

Justine could hear some mumbles from people who could see her servicing her Lord. She cared that she was being watched but not in the way some might. For her, the knowledge that people were watching her on her knees sucking harry Potter’s cock only increased her excitement and she felt her pussy pulse and her cum start to trail down her leg.

Justine stayed on her knees worshipping her man’s cock with her mouth, throat and tongue and every whispered voice she heard only drove her on. She payed special attention to the studs that were pierced through his cock as they reminded her of the fleshy studs on the tongue that had teased her for almost an hour.

Even the few negative comments that she could hear from the voyeurs drove her arousal and increased her speed as she lavished her master’s cock with pleasure. Calling her a “slut” and a “whore” may have been meant as insults but it was what she was for him and it only punctuated her excitement. Then Harry’s cock stiffened a bit more and her mouth began to be filled with her prize.

Swallowing Harry’s loads was always a challenge, especially when she chose to swallow it all. It was thick and pumped from him so fast that it would feel almost like she was drowning in it. It was exhausting for any of them to attempt and they all still failed sometimes to get it all. The effort was part of what made it so very satisfying.

Justine’s method was to let the first pump fill her mouth and then quickly push the head of his cock into her throat and let him pump the rest of his massive cum directly into her willing stomach. That allowed her to taste him while he came. When he finished she would pull his cock from her throat and swallow what she had saved before cleaning his cock with her mouth and sucking the last dribbles of his semen from his piss slit.

When his pumps slowed down she backed off of his cock like she planned and swallowed the thick rich cream that she was holding in her mouth. His cocks twitched and released a few more spurts into her mouth and she moaned at the bonus musky taste of his cum that she loved so much. When his cream touched her tongue, again, her body reacted and she had a massive orgasm and ejaculated unto the floor beneath her spread thighs.

When he finished cumming into Justine’s mouth, Harry pulled his cock away from the dazed woman. The smell of her cum was all it took to return his cock to hardness and in a quick move he lifted Justine up and off her feet and spun to pin her against the wall he had been leaning on. She spread her legs automatically, her body submitting to him without her having to think about it. Her skirt was gathered around her waist and the intensity of the smell from her soaked pussy increased.

In a swift move, harry buried his cock in his first conquest. She was the oldest of his lovers and the one he had been fucking for the longest, but he still loved the feeling of her velvety pussy wrapped around his cock. When his long cock sheathed itself fully into her body, Justine grabbed his head and let out a passionate wale. Harry was too focused on the woman in front of him but the lustful sound had been the last straw and many of the people watching left to find their own release with each other.

Harry and Justine rutted against the wall for ten minutes, pleasure dancing in his eyes while her body vibrated through one, continuous orgasm, punctuated every time his cock head tapped firmly against her cervix. Her pleasure finally settled enough for her to be able to talk and she started to whisper naughtily into her man’s ear. “Feels so good baby.” “My pussy is your and you take such good care of it.” “Cum in me baby.”

Harry surprised her when, instead of pumping a second load in her raw, swollen pussy, he pulled out of her and let her fall back to the floor. Before she landed, though, he caught her and spun her around. She automatically braced her hands against the wall and then moaned in pleasure and pain when instead of pushing back into her cunt he used his cock to pry her asshole open and push all the way into her.

“You like that. Getting fucked in the ass right out in the open where everyone can see how much you love it.” He said to her loud enough that she knew everyone still watching them could hear. She started to fuck back against his pistonning cock and answered, “Yes, sir. I love when you fuck my ass. It feels so good.” Her words were the last straw for him and he came. When he was done he moved away from her pulling his cock from her ass and watched in satisfaction as some of his huge load seeped out of her asshole.

After catching her breath, Justine rose to her feet and turned to face the man she would love forever. Her body was tired but satisfied and she blushed at the few people who were still watching them, aware that they had all seen her ass and pussy when Harry pulled his cock from her ass. Her blushed became a bit deeper as she thought of them watching Harry’s thick cum leaking from her ass and her own clear cum leaking from her red and swollen pussy.

She had gotten what she wanted and it was time for Harry to board the train, so she gave him a long kiss that promised as much of her body as he wanted as well as gratitude for the hard fuck. The kiss lasted a long time and Harry’s fingers had time to steal another small orgasm from her body. Then they parted. A sweet “I love you” was given and returned before Justine’s permanent portkey took her back to her home in Hogsmeade.

Harry fixed his clothes and took a bow in front of the still shell shocked voyeurs before making his way on to the train with Ron, who had stayed to protect his back. The two boys found the rest of their ladies in their normal compartment, entertaining themselves. Harry’s eyes were glued to Karli who was in his seat with her leg spread wide and her bare pussy on display.

But it was Daphne on her knees in front of her, with her tongue pushed deep into her ass that really had Harry’s attention. Daphne was the most “proper” of them all when in public but many time was the most depraved when in private. She was completely naked and he could see her long “griffon” tongue wiggling in Karli’s ass and her own ass flexing in sympathy.

His attention on his future lady was pulled away when Susan kneeled in front of him and pulled out his cock and happily sucked it into her mouth. Magic kept them clean so Susan found no unpleasant surprises on Harry’s cock and could simply enjoy the mixed tastes of Justine’s ass and Harry’s lingering cum. Ron’s cock found itself shared between Romilda and Hermione and another obscene trip to Hogwarts began.

\---

**…Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore no longer had the strength to be angry. Word had reached him about Harry Potter sitting on the Hogwarts Express in his dragon form. His initial reaction was to assume that the boy was vandalizing the train but he was quickly disabused of that notion. The look Minerva had given him had truly hurt him. It was the final straw and he mourned the loss of his friend to the dark. She was an example of why the dissolutions of that Vassal and Retainer bonds should have remained.

He listened with a heavy heart as his deputy explained to him that Lord Potter had not damaged the train in any way. She then handed him a letter from the boy where he explained, “…Over this Yule holiday from the school, many people have mentioned to me both personally and through my aids that it was unfortunate that no one, other than the Hogwarts students and faculty, have gotten an opportunity to see my form in person. I agreed and arranged for the parents, guardians and close relatives of my fellow students to see my form up close. I hope to continue to set an example about cooperation and respectful relations between the houses both present and past.”

Refusing to waste his time reacting to Harry Potter’s antics, the headmaster simply acknowledged the receipt of the information from Deputy McGonagall and went back to his office. He arrived and found another letter waiting for him. This was a letter he was expecting and he quickly sat at his desk and opened it. As he read it, each line brought a broader and broader smile to his face.

Justin had been right, he needed to remind the wizarding world of his own greatness instead allowing people like Sirius Black to keep knocking down his accomplishments. So, he had published a paper describing a 13th use for dragon blood. Truthfully, he had discovered it years previously but had excluded it from his original paper because it was the most dangerous use he had discovered and he had wanted to protect the world from themselves.

He did not include that information in his paper and instead just implied that he had never stopped his experimentation and had finally made another breakthrough. The letter was from the Alchemist guild. They had been suitably impressed and along with the press releases, they would be awarding him their highest honor, the Flamel Prize. The prize reminded him of his dead “friend” and he winced a bit, but remained undeterred.

Unknowingly matching Harry Potter’s methodology of rolling out feats to maximize recognition, he planned to release a charm modification in April His modified Patronus charm allowed the magical construct to carry messages and he was sure that it would make a big splash. Especially since the Patronus charm was a complex bit of magic that was not easy to cast. The fact that the original inventors had been the Hogwarts founders would also bring him additional recognition.

His 13th use for dragon blood was done by magically separating out the dragon blood plasma. The plasma, when added to any other blood ingredient, including dragon blood, increased the potency of the resulting solution. The resulting effects varied based on the potion being brewed but Albus knew, for instance, that adding dragon blood plasma to Re’em blood made the strength increase last 3 times as long and eliminated the corrosive effect.

His discovery was a major advancement for potions and would likely getting him an honor or two from the Potioner’s Guild, as well, when they met in the summer. Potion research was very big in the public at the moment due to the many advancements being made by the Longbottom group. Albus worked hard to ignore such things, focusing only on himself and recovering his reputation.

He put that to the side and moved to the stack of documents that had been on his desk and smiled again. “Who cares if your dragon form showed up again, people have already seen it.” He thought with a smile. “I am the British Mugwump to the ICW, once again.” He wondered how long it would take him to reclaim his position as the Supreme Mugwump.

He frowned as he reviewed the documentation. In truth, the Prima Potentia families had contributed a lot to the international magical community over the last three years and that actually made his chances at the Supreme Mugwump position better. However, looking at some of the repercussions of the Black’s actions while controlling the House of Potter made him shake his head in disgust.

Traditions were being thrown aside and torn asunder at an alarming rate. And communities that had existed successfully for centuries were adopting changes that would be catastrophic and Dumbledore was sure might threaten the Statute of Secrecy. His greatest concern was a request by the Atlanteans who discovered a tribe of were-hyenas and wanted the Lycans to act as a neutral party in negotiations with them. Albus could only see it as Harry Potter gaining more power. The request was still classified and he intended to see it die in committee.

He put that aside and moved the final stack. Plans for the Triwizard tournament and more importantly the stage for the trap he was trying to set for both Voldemort and Harry Potter.

**[February 4, 1994]**

**…Slytherin Dorm Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

They had been back in school for a month and the hardest part for Theo Nott was accepting that it would take time to rise to Potter, Longbottom and Weasley’s level. Weasley’s accomplishments were particularly galling to him as the Weasley family had been a long time joke within the dark families. Ignoring how he had been raised was not easy and he felt a consistent anger that things were not moving fast enough for him.

Pansy had become particularly skilled at keeping him calm, relaxed and focused. She used her body to great effect and had responded remarkably well to his more caring hand when dealing with her. In addition to her sexual skill, she was also good to talk to and made a very useful sounding board as he planned the future of his family.  He had already made great progress toward closing the gap between himself and the other two future Prima Potentia Heads, accomplishing a lot since setting himself on his path.

**…Flashback**

The Prima Potentia House of Nott had been the most powerful and stable of the Prima Potentia families up to the point that Harry Potter had re-entered the wizarding world. It was the only of the elite families that had an active Lord and Lady and was the only of them whose businesses were making money and not just existing on historical wealth. They were also the largest of the families, having survived both the war with Grindelwald and the war with Voldemort with minimal loses. And finally, they were one of the few ancient and noble families that had not closed because of one or both of the recent wars.

Unfortunately for Theo, his father had taken those facts for granted and was burdened by an overly conservative political and financial sensibility as well as an abiding arrogance in his and the House of Nott’s greatness. As a dark family, the Notts, like the Blacks, had no vassals or retainers and would not have shared their magic with them if they had. They had not used any of the advantages it had for any true purpose and instead just considered a point of pride to be shared at parties.

Two and a half years later, the Notts were almost a laughing stock. They were the poorest of the elite families and had no vision for the future. Beaten in business by both the Malfoys and the Lycans, Alvin Nott had lost more than half the family wealth. The House of Nott was still very wealthy and magically powerful but many of the dark families were beginning to wonder if the Notts would ever present a dark alternative to the recent gains of the light.

Innovation and advancement had swept the British magical world and counter-intuitively British wizards had also had a resurgence of love and respect for tradition. The Nott family had not taken advantage of any of that, but today that was going to change.

Theo Nott would not admit it publicly, but he was happy that he had taken Potter and Longbottom seriously. Applying their advice had already been a boon to himself and his family. And that was the most true when it came to the two women that currently flanked him. Eleanor and Jeanette were a godsend to him. They had been completely under-utilized by the previous generation.

The two women were near perfect companions for a Lord of a noble House. Quick witted and intelligent with great organizational skills and a perfect understanding of what was expected of them in almost every situation. And best of all for the pubescent male, they were excellent and enthusiastic lovers. They were currently standing with him as he prepared to claim the Nott Family Grimoire and the Nott Family Magics that came with it.

Theo was not particularly disappointed that his father would not participate, or even be present, for the ritual that marked his ascension and the shift of the family magic to his control. Theo never really respected his father and all the fear he once had of the man was gone. It bothered him, slightly, that his mother wasn’t present but didn’t blame the woman because he knew that it was his father’s pettiness that kept her away.

His father had, predictably, forced his mother to abdicate her responsibility with him as a parent and guardian which a had allowed him to install Eleanor and Jeanette. He would enjoy telling the man that his pettiness had been predictable and only helped him to secure his control over the family. That control would allow him to “rescue” his mother from exile, as well. He looked forward to the look on his father’s face.

Clearing his mind, he returned his attention the ritual he was about to conduct. The House of Nott was not closed and the family magic recognized Alvin as the head of the family so the rituals were a bit different than what either Harry or Neville had used. It required the head of the family, to relinquish control of the family magic and then the new head to claim that control.

Alvin Nott had done his part in private as it was a great shame for him. He had gone to the Nott Family crest in their house and relinquished control of the Nott Family magic. Most families would not want the family magic to stay dormant for too long and so would plan for the two rituals to transfer power to occur one right after the other.

The new head would claim the family Grimoire right after the old head of family completed the abdication ritual. But Theo’s father was being petty. Theo realized that it was the prevailing character flaw of his father. Pettiness and arrogance. He promised himself to be different. In the long run it did not matter, since the Nott family magics would take a while to dissipate from their lands and it was only a few weeks since Alvin Nott had abdicated and retreated.

Theo went to the family wing of the Nott ancestral home. The home was built on the site of the original Nott farm. The family seal had never been moved since it was first set and the current manor was the third to be built around the original wood floors where the seal was original set. The room had grown larger with each new renovation and contained the history of the Nott family along with the family tapestry.

The ceremony went quickly. Theo had been taught occlumency before he left for Hogwarts and while he had not been able to match the magical development of Potter or Longbottom, he had was till an impressively above average wizard in skill and power. By the end of the ceremony he had control of the family magics. He would meet with the extended family the next day to announce his plans but for now he wanted to celebrate.

\---

Jeanette and Eleanor watched in silence as, for all intents and purposes, the new Lord Nott rose. Both knew what was expected of them and were both surprised at how eager they had become in performing their duty. Power was sexy and they had one of the most powerful young men in all of wizarding England as their lord and master.

Ever since Theodore Nott had approached them with his desire to have them as his magical guardians and concubines, both women had come to feel as if it was a duty they were always meant to hold. For the commonly born sisters, keeper and bedmate of a Prima Potentia lord far exceeded their wildest dreams.

Their bodies had been improved by the concubine rituals and both considered themselves to be equals of Narcissa Black and Lilly Evans at the height of the two women’s beauty. With that confidence Eleanor and Jeanette threw themselves fully into the role of sexpot and vixen. And based on how Theo looked at them and how eager his efforts were when thrusting between their legs, it was clear their “master” appreciated their efforts.

They were dressed in the way Theo preferred, which meant a long sheer robe that was completely transparent. Jeanette’s in blue and Eleanor’s in green. Paired with matching “muggle-style” g-string panties and 6-inch heeled bedroom slippers. Both the robes and the slippers had fur trim. Neither women knew what type of fur but it was ridiculously soft and, to them, obviously magical.

As the young Lord approached them, they preened to show themselves in the best light to the new “master of the house”. Jeanette was the one to participate in the ceremony so he kissed her first a delighted in how responsive she was to him gathering her in his arms. His father had always told him to have a stern hand when dealing with women, but he had never seen his mother respond to his father the way the newly minted Nottingham sisters responded to his more caring approach.

He let his hand grip Jeanette’s ass before ending the kiss and moving to her eager younger sister. The sisters, who had very similar personalities normally, were completely different when it came to their sexuality. Jeanette was more sensual and sexually mature and confident. Acting almost like a sexual mentor to Theo. Eleanor on the other hand, acted like an eager newcomer to sex and romance.

That was reflected in how she squirmed deliciously in his arms when he kissed her. He had not admitted out loud because it surprised him so much, but he found himself growing to love the two women he had recruited to his side. They were perceptive and intelligent and willing to experiment with all of his sexual dreams and desires.

He pulled away from Eleanor whose face was flushed from the kiss and his groping of her ass. Before he could speak Jeanette came up behind him and slipped her hands into the waist of his pants and took a gentle hold of his stiffening cock. “Come master, let us celebrate your new position.” She said, huskily, right next to his ear. Eleanor stepped up to him and put her hands on his chest and started to kiss along his jaw line.

The three lovers moved slowly toward the bedroom. The entire way, Jeanette hand remained on Theo’s engorged cock stroking slowly to keep the young excited but careful to not waste his first release. Theo loved how skilled they had become at pleasing him. The entire way both women stroked his ego as skillfully as they stroked his body. They called him “master” and “lord” and eagerly described their excitement at having him fill their pussy and ass.

He was slightly disappointed, then, that when they reached his bedroom the two women pulled away from him leaving his body practically vibrating with need. He held his tongue, though, learning to trust in his concubines. And he was not disappointed. The sisters glided to a stop away from him and in front of the bed where they simultaneously removed their sheer robes.

Despite being able to see all of their body through the robes, his cock still jumped with the clear view of their alabaster skin. His eyes zeroed in on their hard nipples, that were only slightly lighter than their pale skin. The two women were truly sisters. Jeanette was three inches taller than her sister and Eleanor’s breast were a whole cup size larger on a slightly larger frame.

But the two pair of nipples were the exact same shade of pink and stood the same length up when aroused. They also had the same shade of dark brown, nearly black, hair. A fact that was illustrated to the excited teen when the two women, again in synchrony, pulled down their pantie and showed the matching strip of dark pubic hair that rested above their twin pussies.

The two women climbed unto the bed and kneeled in front of each other, putting their profiles on display to the excited boy who had started to slowly stroke his own cock as he watched his concubine preform for him. Their lips met in a kiss and the lust that permeated the room became more intense. Theo loved watching them together. The taboo-ness of two sisters having sex with each other, never failed to excite him and the two sisters had surprised themselves at how much passion they could express with one another.

They lost themselves to the passionate tongue kiss and the fleshy sound of Theo stroking his, impressive for his age, 6 inch cock.  Theo watched the two women kiss and groaning every time he got a glimpse of their two tongues as the wrestled with each other. He knew how talented those tongues were. Theo’s eyes roamed down their bodies just in time to see Jeanette’s hand dip between her sister’s legs and he saw clearly when the older sister pushed two fingers into the younger’s snatch.

Using her buried finger to guide her sister, Jeanette spun Eleanor until her back was facing Theo, then she pulled her fingers out of the very wet pussy with an audible ‘squelch’ and pulled her face away. Eleanor had been lost in the pleasure her sister was giving her and didn’t even notice she had moved toil her sister’s lips and fingers disengaged from her body.

Her sister pushed her till her face was on the bed and Eleanor was about to complain until her loving sister said, “Come, my lord, my sister is ready for you.” Eleanor, whose pussy was still raised up by her knelling position whimpered in joy and thankfulness at her selfless sister. She looked between her own legs and saw her master approach.

Theo cock was rock hard in his hand as he moved toward his lovers. Eleanor was in his favorite position. Her ass was up and her back arched down to her face that was pressed into the bed. Her sister was kneeling in the bed next to her rubbing her ass as he approached her finger dancing across her sister’s ass hole and pussy, keeping the woman arousal peaked and offering a tantalizing vision for Theo’s approach.

Theo did not believe it was proper for a man of his position to rush or seem overly eager for what was, by right, his. But his aching cock desperately wanted to be back in the velvety comfort of his concubine’s pussy. With only will power he maintained his dignity up until his cock pressed against Eleanor’s wet pussy at which point he grabbed her ass and buried himself into her in a quick violent stroke.

He smirked at the little scream of pleasure he received from Eleanor before he started to stroke himself hard and fast within her body. He would barely last a minute doing this but he was young and had a near instantaneous recovery. Typically, they would take his first cum into their mouth as they both insisted that it was his tastiest but tonight was special and his first cum would be into the wanton pussy of his concubine.

 He felt his orgasm overwhelm him and grunted as he blew his load into Eleanor. He rested for a moment, his cock still buried in her before he pulled his still hard cock from out of her. He took a step back and watched as Jeanette efficiently repositioned Eleanor and herself so that she was on her back and her younger sister was kneeling over her mouth. Theo looked down at the spread legs of his older wiser lover and smiled at her cleverness.

Eleanor didn’t mind, obviously, as her eyes had rolled into the back of her head when her sister’s mouth started to suck his deposit from her body and Theo decided he didn’t mind when he pushed his recovered cock into the woman and started to fuck her while playing with Eleanor’s larger breasts.

\---

**…Flashback End**

Theo Nott had followed the advice from Harry Potter almost exactly. After securing his position as the future Lord Nott, he had begun to search for families that might make good Vassals and retainers. He had put his Uncle Alvin in charge of that and given him Narcissa to use as an incentive when meeting with particularly desirable families.

According to his uncle the woman had become a better lover out of necessity and lots of practice, with liberal use of “incentives”.  The man had described some of the methods he had used on the former lady Malfoy and it sounded, to Theo, like the methods they used to break a horse and “incentive” wouldn’t be the word he used to describe that. It was working though, and a couple of families were already rising to the top as possible allies. He would make the final decision over the summer.

In addition to expanding his family’s influence through vassal and retainer oaths, he was on a quest to increase his strength and power. It was clear to anyone paying attention that both Potter and Longbottom were far more powerful than they should be even for their stature. Most people attributed it to the fact that they were Prima Potentia, but Theo new there was more to it. Weasley being the obvious evidence of that. He wondered if Potter and Longbottom had collaborated to gain more power but suspected that they had each found a way on their own and he was determined to do the same.

His suspicion was that their family magics were involved. The Longbottoms and their vassals were geniuses when it came to potions and he suspected that with the family opened and the Grimoire available, Longbottom had gained his strength that way. Similarly, the Potters were warding specialists which meant they were rune masters and he suspected that runes had been Potters key to his greater ability.

His family were had a magical affinity to animals. His father and grandfather before him had only used the affinity make their livestock business more efficient. In fact it had been five generations since a Nott head of family had researched practical uses for their magical creature affinity. He had changed that.

He had family members that were potion researchers. They were nowhere close to the skill and reputation of someone like Armand Jigger, but they were still skilled. He had set them the task of applying the research Dumbledore had just released regarding the 13th use for dragon blood, along with the Re’em they had, the small bit of basilisk blood they had gotten from SI, Inc. and a few magics he had uncovered in the grimoire. 

He had already conducted several rituals that increased his strength and magical potential and had discovered a few more in the family grimoire. He was determined to match the other Prima Potentia heirs and had already accepted that he would pay any price to achieve it.

The final task he wanted addressed immediately, was the most fun and the most important to him in the short term. He wanted to fix his personal life. His father had been cruel and unhelpful, but Theo agreed that it was unacceptable for Potter and Longbottom to be surrounded by gorgeous doting girlfriends while he could not manage one. He had cracked the code when he began to treat Pansy better. In retrospect, it seemed so simple but he had been clouded by his father’s arrogance and entitlement.

Pansy, Eleanor and Jeanette were all very devoted to him by the end of the Yule break and all it had taken was a caring touch. His mother had helped him when he returned her to the manor. She would never be his guardian again, but she was still his mother and advisor. She had told him all the ways she wished she had been treated or cared for by his father and never was. He had applied the lessons to his three ladies and had been rewarded greatly for his effort.

When he returned to Hogwarts he had applied those lessons again when he approached Marietta Edgecombe and her crew of “untouchables”. The four girls, Marietta Edgecombe, Mandy Brocklehurst, Sue Li and Sarah Fawcett had not been directly bullied or mistreated since the “incident” with Luna but it was clear that they were all at the bottom of the social hierarchy of the school. 

Theo had found them in the library on the second day and told them that he had “negotiated” with Harry Potter on their behalf. “I have taken control of my family and now I don’t have to worry about my father interfering. I’ve always found you beautiful. I intend to approach her father for a betrothal contract,” he had told Marietta directly.

Marietta had fallen in love with him instantly. He had faced Harry Potter for her and intended to make her the Lady Nott. It made that last year completely worth it. Her friends leapt at the opportunity to be “acceptable” again and none complained when he claimed Mandy and Sarah as his concubines and “gave” Sue Li to Blaise Zambini who was already dating Millicent Bulstrode.

Courtship for the very conservative and traditional dark families was both faster and slower than for the more progressively minded. It took only four days for the Edgecombe, Brocklehurst and Fawcett families to all agree to marriage and concubine contracts. Six days was what it took for the Li family to agree to a consort agreement between their daughter and the Zambini family. Despite their engagement, however, it took a month for the “courtship” to be properly completed.

Theo had worried that the girl would have become annoying but she proved her right to be in Ravenclaw and recognized that she was in line to possibly be the next Lady Nott.  He did not care for her as much as she cared for him, but she was pretty, intelligent, magically strong and from a proper wizarding family.

The day Daphne (and Susan) along with Hanna approached Marietta in the great hall and publicly invited her to a “private tea” in Hogsmeade to meet Lady Black, sent shockwaves through the castle. The news even reached the society pages of the Wizarding Daily. When the remaining harems came together to great each other, Marietta hugged Luna and burst into tears.

**[March 14, 1994]**

**…Voldemort Location**

Years ago, when Tom Marvolo Riddle, who called himself Lord Voldemort, saw his own spell bounce off the head of the baby who was destined to challenge him, he experienced a few emotions. Anger, curiosity, confusion. What he never felt was fear. In the moment before the rebounding green spell hit him, he was absolutely sure that he would not die. He had made himself immune to death’s touch.

It had been painful. His body had been destroyed and it had taken him a long time to regain control of himself and his magic. The entire time he worked to remake himself he planned how he would reclaim his power and continue to destroy the world so he could claim the ashes for himself. He especially looked forward to making Potter pay for his parent’s insolence. He had not given enough due to the magics of the Prima Potentia and the secret magics they held.

It took him 9 years to reconstitute himself into shade but compared to his immortality, that was no time at all. And, unlike most of his followers, he had no problem working for the power he wielded. That did not mean he did not rage at his weakened state and curse Harry Potter, the boy’s parents and his family. An anger that renewed itself when he failed to get the philosopher’s stone.

The philosopher’s stone had been a tempting target and the fact that it was to be kept at Hogwarts was the worst kept secret. Every information broker knew of it. Voldemort had suspected it was one of “the fool Dumbledore’s” trap but that did not mean that he did not want it. Meeting and corrupting Quirinus Quirrell had been easy but the man’s stupidity had been their downfall.

He did not have the strength to control his host at all time and the sniveling man he had possessed was too foolish to realize he did not have the power or skill to bypass the upgraded wards surrounding Hogwarts. In retrospect he wasn’t sure the man even recognized that the wards were there much less that they had been upgraded.

Lord Voldemort would have killed the man or his inattention if he wasn’t already dead. He should have called his master forward to help him. Voldemort’s own arrogance would not allow him to believe the new wards could stop him, even in his weakened state.

He had decided to be more patient with his second attempt at a return and his patience had first been rewarded when another sniveling servant had found him. Peter Pettigrew had very few uses in the long run but he made for a good caretaker as Voldemort regained his strength and planned. The coward had proven his limited usefulness by acquiring for him the baby he was currently possessing. The greater fortune for him was when he was found by Augustus Rookwood.

The man was one Lord Voldemort’s more intelligent followers and the Dark Lord had actually planned to kill him after he was finished with the baby Potter. Rookwood had been an unspeakable at one time and had avoided all accusations of being a death eater though suspicions were abundant. He was also the only Death Easter to ever remove his dark mark and not lose his magic and his life.

Voldemort had discovered the “treachery” and had planned to kill the man but then had been disembodied. Now Rookwood had found him. Voldemort did not like having someone around him that was not his slave but he couldn’t afford to throw away allies. Especially when his other option was the rat, Pettigrew. The Dark Lord also was aware that Rookwood had not shared his secret to removing the mark with anyone else.

Rookwood had been able to give him a much better synopsis of the wizarding world under the rejuvenated Prima Potentia. Voldemort did not care, he just thought it would be more gratifying when he destroyed the elitist families. He had already come close to destroying the Potters and Longbottoms and doubted the Houses would be much safer from him under the guidance of teenagers.

He had intended to take over the Black family through Narcissa and Bellatrix but since they had both been banished from the family and his favorite was dead, he intended to end that family as well. The Notts, were the most powerful and secure of the elite families before his defeat and so he had always planned to end that line last. He would be the only power in the wizarding world.

It was a mistake, but Rookwood had downplayed the things Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom had done, suggesting that they were merely publicity stunts and not actions that would indicate the young Lords were growing in any significant power that might challenge his lord. Rookwood was a true believer and had only removed his dark mark as an academic exercise. 

The former unspeakable had also brought with him an obscure ritual and a plan that would not only bring Voldemort back to power but do in a way that would cripple Voldemort’s most hated enemy. The creature once named Tom Riddle listened as the ritual was explained. He did not like the idea that Rookwood and Pettigrew would have to learn of his “muggle” lineage due to the “bones of the father” ingredient but the ritual promised to restore him to full power and not require he unearth the items that secured his immortality. It would also rob Potter of whatever protection his parents might have left him with.

He was much more pleased with the plan. A year of death and destruction that would torture the mind of Harry Potter and end with his use in the ritual as an ingredient. The boy was definitely his enemy and he was already anticipating forcibly taking his blood. He looked over to the rat and actually shivered in pleasure at the fear the man radiated when he learned that he too would be an ingredient in the Dark Lord’s revival.

**[April 10, 1994]**

**…Hogsmeade Village, Scotland**

Jack Penante would not have been able to enter the town if he had arrived with the intent to do harm to one of the residents. He would have not survived his attempt to enter the town if the resident he had intended to harm was Justine Chambers de Potter. Instead his ill intent for the woman had been fostered once he had arrived.

He had first seen Justine in the Three Broomsticks and had been smitten by her. To him she was as beautiful as a Veela, with charm, wit and intelligence to match. He was one of the many men that added to Madam Rosmerta’s coffers simply to be around the pretty woman. He was not particularly shy but had decided to work slowly to seduce the woman.

Miraculously, he lived in the village for a month without discovering that she was Harry Potter’s muggle concubine. He had, of course, heard of Potter’s “muggle pet” as he liked to think of her and had assumed she was locked away in a home somewhere. He could never imagine that she would walk freely around the village, much less be accepted and cherished within it.

The conversations around her suggested that Justine had a “boyfriend” that was a “powerful” noble, but had assumed that just meant that she was some guy’s mistress. A guy he assumed was a rich “twat” who probably didn’t appreciated Justine the way she should be because she wasn’t from the “right” family. The politics of magical nobility was something he knew about and hated. His father had been the bastard son of a noble.

The universe seemed to be conspiring against the man as in addition to not paying attention to who Justine was, he also hated children. So on the weekends the Hogwarts students planned to be in the village, he made himself scarce. Since Harry Potter only went to the village on the days he would have the largest crowds, Jack never saw him or saw him with Justine.

It all came to a head when he finally made his move. Justine had been kind in her rejection. In truth, even if she was not madly in love with Harry Potter, the man was not the type that she would have been attracted to. It was clear to anyone that he felt himself entitled and was bitter that his life had not matched his ambition or expectation.

Unfortunately for all involved, the other men in the village were not so kind. Everyone knew the “rules” when it came to Justine Chambers de Potter. Look but no touch. It was a system that had worked out well for everyone. Many couples started when a caring woman would console one of the men about the unattainable woman. Also even though she was not available for romance, she always had a caring ear to offer and gave very good advice. She also dressed very sexily and wasn’t afraid to show a lot of skin.

Jack probably would have been able to withstand the teasing of the other men. Being rejected by a beautiful woman was not something a man was unused to. He had taken his shot, something most of the other men had been too cowardly to do. But then they had told him, “You’re ridiculous to think that you could snipe Potter’s bird”.

Realization had been devastating for Jack. He was humiliated and angry. And those two things in a wizard usually fueled delusion. By the time the raging man reached his apartment in the village. He had found a way in his mind to convince himself that he had fallen in love with Justine. In his rapidly deteriorating mind, the “muggle whore” had deceived him, tricked him into thinking she was a proper witch only to humiliate him in front of everyone.

Andrew Lancaster was a weak man with no family name or history of any note. He was too weak and useless to have ever been recruited by the death eaters, but that did not mean he was not a supporter. At the height of the last war, he had made no secret of his absolute glee every time a family of blood traitors or mudbloods were murdered. When the war turned thanks to Harry Potter, he had lost what little he had.

He had committed no crime but had lost his job as the wizarding world had no desire to hire a man who had so openly supported the dark lord. He had moved from London to Hogsmeade to get away and had fumed at the muggle trash that Potter had brought into their midst. Many times, he entertained killing her but he knew that her death would bring endless pain and retribution from the Potter Lord. The boy was a blood traitor but Andrew knew he had power and power was to be respected. Even if grudgingly.

But Andrew had recognized the look in Jack’s eyes when he was teased about trying to seduce Potter’s muggle. He followed the man home, knocked and within five minutes was inside the small apartment cursing the existence of Justine Chambers de Potter with a fellow bitter angry man. By morning he had convinced the man to take his revenge.

Justine Chambers de Potter strolled through Hogsmeade confidently. It wasn’t an exaggeration to call her movements sexy and seductive and most of the men and a respectable number of women had a crush on the muggle that had landed within their midst. None would do much more than admire her though as she was the personal concubine of the village’s hero.

Harry Potter had given Hogsmeade a gift that no magical had ever given it before. Protection and prosperity had come to the town the instant Harry Potter had completed the installation of the ward stones for the town. For the future Prima Potentia Lord it had been marketing. Showing the greater magical world that Potter warding was back and still as powerful as legend.

For Hogsmeade it had been a boon that cost them nothing, but left them with a ward package that had every bell and whistle. Ward masters from around the world still visited the village to examine the wards and everyone left with not only a great appreciation for the House of Potter, but with high praise and recommendations for Potter Enterprises.

Justine had moved to Hogsmeade to be closer to Harry Potter, but the village saw her as a representative of House Potter left to watch over them. She had no political position within the village but was invited to almost every village meeting and her opinion was respected greatly. That she was a muggle bothered more people than would admit it openly, but on top the fact that she was charming and gorgeous, she was placed there by Harry Potter who on every visit made it clear he cared for the woman deeply.

Jack saw Justine coming toward him. He had once thought it cute that both their names began with “J”, now it disgusted him as did everything about the woman he once found attractive. Her tattoos and her piercings and the “muggle style” clothes she wore. He fought against his own attraction as he eyes ran over the tight cotton, thigh length dress that she was wearing.

He raised his wand and released an organ rotting cure at the woman walking happily through the village. The cure was slightly above his ability and left him feeling weak as it used most of his available magic. If not fueled by his anger, he might have fallen into magical exhaustion and a coma from its use. But he did not care, he had chosen it because it would kill her quickly enough that no help would arrive on time but not so fast that she wouldn’t die in agonizing pain for her audacity of walking openly in a wizard village. He stepped forward wanting his face to be the last thing she saw.

Jack was not an intelligent man. He had missed so many obvious signs about who and what Justine was. So it was no surprise that he had ignored the fact that one of the beautiful drakes that had drawn him to Hogsmeade Village, also followed Justine around like a loyal puppy, hopping from roof to roof or just flying around wherever he was. If he had noticed, he might have wondered why the protective creature had done nothing to stop him.

Justine Chambers de Potter was one of the seven women Harry Potter loved more than anything else in the world. He lost the first of those women as a baby when she and his father sacrificed their lives for him. Harry Potter had no intention of losing another. He was also a brilliant young man who knew that of all the women in his life, the most vulnerable was his first love. A former nurse who gave up everything to be with him.

Because of this Justine Chambers de Potter was the most magically protected person on the planet. She carried on her body, at all times, three separate ward crystals. One in a stud pierced through the hood of her clit. One dangling from the ornate piercing in her navel and one on the bar that was pierced through her tongue.

Any one of the ward crystals had enough runes to protect a building the size of Hogwarts. Also, the wards they anchored were viscous enough to cause Gringotts’ most experienced curse breaking team to write off any site where they would be found. The crystals also gathered ambient magic and powered the many layers of protective, health and beauty runes meticulously drawn into the tattoo that covered a large portion of the pretty woman’s body.

The fate of Jack Penante was a foregone conclusion. It was Justine that sighed in exasperation when she received multiple magical notifications that she was entering “battle mode”. She had hoped that the threat of the power that the House of Potter wielded would be enough, but she had been deluding herself.

Something Karli had delighted in telling her as Harry perfected the response she was about to make. “I love him so much it hurt but his insistence on theatrics…” she stopped her thought as the effect started to happen. She wasn’t terribly surprised at the man who was looking at her surprised at the ineffectiveness of his spell. She had pinned him as trouble from the beginning.

A crowd had started to gather when she started glowing. She knew that many in the crowd had come to watch her die and was slightly disappointed at how many there were. She had hoped she had made more progress. She saw people running toward her and recognized them as the people who had accepted her. “They’ll all get a good show.” She thought.

A shield had already absorbed the spell. Beneath her feat appeared the shield of the house of Potter, seemingly carved into the ground with liquid fire. Above her appeared a ghostly image of a golden eagle with its wings spread. It was a nod to the Potter’s Roman roots. Her clothes shifted into an ankle length toga held together at her left shoulder by a gold disk, also with the Potter crest.

Her eyes started to glow white and her voice boomed across the town, though her lips did not move. “WHO DARES ATTACK THE GUARDIAN OF THE HEIR OF THE PRIMA POTENTIA HOUSE OF POTTER!” Many tried to run but discovered that they were magically held in place. The ghostly eagle made a barking sound and Justine’s glowing eyes turned to the, terrified, Jack Penante.

Before the eyes of many witnesses, Justine’s toga turned into the armor of a Roman Centurion, a sexy female version of it. Her white toga had shrunk to a thigh length red tunic.  Around her waist she wore a gold belt (Balteus) and from it hung mental straps (Baltea) that went from her waist to the end of the tunic and wrapped around the entire length of the belt. A Silver and gold, form fitting armor covered her top and was molded to form around her breasts. A helmet with red plumes covered her head and a roman style gladius sword was at her hip.

Finally, she wore a short cape. The people behind her saw that the red cape had the shield of the House of Potter, stitched in gold on it. Her eyes still glowing white, the avatar of the Guardian of the House of Potter as she would be called in whispered conversations from that day on drew her sword and dashed toward the shell-shocked Jack Penante who still held his wand though that was no longer by his own will. In a clean movement, she buried the sword in the man’s heart.

She pulled the sword from his chest and barely looked at his surprised face as he fell dead. Then she returned to the center of the Potter shield, still etched in the ground and glowing and said to the hovering golden eagle “I thank you for your aid” and the eagle seemed to respond, “You may call on us whenever you need us.” Then everything faded away and Justine was once again in her cute gray cotton dress.

Before anyone could react, a truly fearsome and unnaturally large Hebridean Black dragon landed behind the weirdly calm muggle and let out a roar that caused a few of the already terrified villagers to faint. “Calm yourself, m’lord.” Justine said clearly. “The danger is past and justice has been served.” The dragon shifted into Harry Potter looking royally pissed and dressed in battle robes.

Anyone looking up would see a red-headed young man riding on the back of a nightmare, flying in a covering pattern around the area. The fact that no one really noticed testified to the surreal nature of the recent events in the magical village. 

**[May 22, 1994]**

**…Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office. He was doing the same thing he had been doing for the entirety of the second term of the Hogwarts school term. Plotting. If asked, he would not describe it that way and would probably call it planning. He was planning to save the wizarding world. The reason it was more a plot than a plan was because to accomplish his goal he had decided to first betray the wizarding world. Betrayal was another word he would not use to describe his actions.

Albus still believed that the key was Harry Potter. The boy was bound by prophecy and it did not matter how hard the boy fought against it, the prophecy would be fulfilled. Albus did not feel bad for the boy because, to him, there was no greater purpose than being a savior of the world. But he did understand the boys dogged determination to avoid his fate.

It was why he had not told the boy about the prophecy he had witnessed all those years ago. He knew without a doubt the boy would fight against it, but more importantly history had taught that knowing your fate did more damage than good in the long run. But it was time for the boy’s path to clear up and Dumbledore had set the pieces in motion.

The Triwizard tournament would be the beginning of the second war. He had hoped to have more control of the boy before starting the war but the end of the previous year had made it clear to him that they boy could not be guided as he had expected. Instead he needed a grand enemy that would force the boy and his supporters to join with him. “enemy of my enemy” he thought ruefully.

Augustus Rookwood was brilliant but he was easy to manipulate. Far easier than Harry Potter had been. The man was not a spy for the headmaster but his loyalties were well known in the right circles. It had taken him the second half of the summer and the entire first semester but he had been able to lead the former unspeakable to the ritual that would revive his master.

Anyone who knew Tom Marvolo Riddle would be able to guess who he wanted as the “blood of the enemy” ingredient. The only way to get to the boy reasonably would be the Triwizard tournament and the headmaster had only had to “wait” in the right places to make sure the Rookwood saw that too. After that he only had to keep an eye out and allow Tom’s brilliant mind to get the boy. Then Tom would sever his own connections to his baubles and Albus would be able to kill the once again mortal dark lord.

He was tracking all the players and he knew Rookwood had reconnected with the shade of the Dark Lord in Eastern Europe. With the upgrades to the wards, Albus expected that the high traffic to and from the school would be used to kidnap Potter away from the protections and then the ritual would bring the Dark Lord back. Using Harry Potter’s blood was the mistake Dumbledore was counting on. The protection the boy’s mother and father had given him would conflict with the target of that protection. Dumbledore’s flawed understanding caused him to believe that Harry Potter’s blood in the Dark Lord would sever his connection to his Horcruxes leaving the reborn Lord mortal.

At one time, it had been doubtful that Harry Potter could survive such an encounter and Dumbledore had planned to raise the boy with the proper mind set to go to sacrifice himself when the time came. Instead he was forced to “convince” Tom to take the boy instead. He also wasn’t sure that Potter could not survive the encounter, which was why he had jumped on the fortuitous happenings the previous month.

The Potter group had finally made a crucial mistake. Justine would have better served her “master” by just dying. He had no doubt Potter’s vengeance would have been swift and brutal, since that was the way of dark wizards. But instead she, a muggle, had “defended” herself against a wizard and killed that wizard, in public.

The backlash had been swift. The wizarding world was divided about what to think of it all. A small majority sided with the muggle and believed that the fact that she could call on the Potter magics as guardian to Harry Potter, to defend herself, was evidence of their belief. The other half of wizarding Britain was in an uproar. A muggle calling upon the magic of a Prima Potentia was sacrilege to them and they wanted her dead.

The minority knew that they could not simply call for her death, so were instead calling for her to be tried, and convicted, for the murder of Jack Penante. They were even spreading rumors that the woman had, in fact, betrayed Harry Potter and seduced the “poor man” and drove him to his actions that day.

Albus had not known the guardianship of the House of Potter could wield such power and he began to wonder if that was not the “power the dark lord knows not”. The notion sat well with him since it was a power he could claim if he was Potter’s guardian again. Unfortunately for him he did not live in the muggle world.

In the muggle world, decisions like the one he needed made were based on laws and politics and people who could be convinced or coerced into making a decision that was “in the best interest of the child.” But Albus was in the magical world. A world that was culturally a feudal one where matters of a House was not under the control of the government. And a world where decisions backed by magic could not be directly challenged.

With the Triwizard tournament locked in and Voldemort on his way, Albus Dumbledore decided to move in the open instead of his usual backroom methods. His son, Justin agreed with his plan and he called in all his favors. A message was sent. In exchange for Justine giving up her guardianship of Harry Potter to Lord Albus Dumbledore, the Dumbledore block in the Wizengamot that held “sway” over all the judicial committees would recommend that Justine Chambers de Potter be remanded to the custody of the House of Potter and not be allowed into the wizarding world again.

Albus Dumbledore had already made an enemy of the Longbottoms and with that move made an enemy of both the Blacks and Potters. But he was not worried because he would hold Harry Potter’s guardianship and by the end of the next year Lord Voldemort would be back, forcing them all to unite against a worst enemy. Unite behind him and the power of the House of Dumbledore and Potter.

**[June 18, 1994]**

**…50 Feet Above the Hogwarts Express, En Route to London**

Justine was on Harry’s back. He was, once again, in his dragon form and following the Hogwarts Express as it headed back to London. When the news had come she had felt bad that she had caused her “Harry” problems but not once did she believe he would abandon her.  She tightened her grip on the dragon, more to express her love than out of any fear that she might fall. Harry maintained a magical field around him that kept her secure.

Beneath her she could see her sisters, friends and a great many of the students of Hogwarts. They were all seated on the roof of the train. The activities were basically the normal end of year things except for the groups who would point at her as she flew on her Dragon Lord. Like her, the students were magically secured and would not fall from the train and so would arrive in London with yet another story of "awesomeness" from the Gryffindor known as Harry Potter. "Take that, you bloody bastard" she chortled.

**…Flashback**

The ultimatum had come a week before the end of the school year. It landed like a bomb. Members of the public who had followed Albus Dumbledore’s political rise, fall and re-emergence, all agreed it was completely out of character for the man and seemed more in keeping with the brash actions of young up and comers in the political world like Potter and Longbottom.

Albus Dumbledore had expected a lot when he had made his public declaration. Some of it had occurred as he expected. The voices calling for Justine’s death had withered as most of that faction sided with his “compromise” and started calling for the woman’s banishment. The school had also reacted as he expected and lost all respect for him.

It had been teetering already and he had accepted that his students would have no love for him in the short run. He was sure they would come back to him in the face of the coming return of Lord Voldemort and anticipated their desperate cries for his help and protection. The first day he had entered the great hall for breakfast, the Potter inner circle had been missing and he had been met with complete and utter silence.

A wizard of his strength could sense magic to a degree and magic was intertwined with emotions, especially in teenagers and preteens. The level of disgust he felt aimed at him had made him a bit ill but he weathered it, pleased at the fact that he had forced Potter and his closest friends into hiding. Then lunch came and things started to move off script.

When he approached the great hall, he could hear the noise. It was loud and boisterous as it had normally been. It was odd, but he was sure his entrance would cause the room to fall back to silence. A deep part of him enjoyed the control he had recaptured over the school. He held his head high and walked into the hall regally. After all he was soon to hold the controls of one of the elite families of the wizarding world.

The noise did not stop. Everyone was present, including Potter and his entourage. He was confused but dared not show it to the students. It was clear no one was paying any attention to him. When he moved into their line of site, they did not purposely look away. What they did was worse, they looked right through him. Not a flinch or anything. No effort. It was as if he did not exist to them.

For a man who worked hard to be noticed, it was a blow. He moved to his seat at the table and saw that none of the faculty were acknowledging him either. That made him angry. “Good Afternoon, Minerva” he said with practiced ease. She would either have to break her “silent treatment” or be insubordinate. He didn’t realize that she wasn’t part of the student’s protest. He smiled in victory when she began to speak but the smile died when she said, “Good Afternoon, Headmaster Dumbledore”

He had never heard her be so formal with him. Her voice had no warmth, no sense of camaraderie, nothing and it was a powerful blow. He looked to his other faculty and none spoke to him. Not until he addressed them by name, at which point he received absolute formality in return. No small talk was returned and when he finally tried to force the issue with Hagrid, “Rubeus, how is Amelia and Mysti doing?”, the man answered, “That is personal to me and I’d rather not discuss it with you, Headmaster Dumbledore.”

He refused to be chased form the great hall in his school and so accepted the formality. He kept telling himself they would have to come around once Voldemort returned. He looked to the active, happy hall of students eating. He intended to be petty and force everyone to sit at their own tables, but was shocked to see that all the students were already at their own tables.

That was when the owls arrived. A special afternoon edition of the Daily Prophet. He expected the wizarding daily as that was the paper he suspected was controlled by the Potter group in one way or the other. That surprise increased when he saw his paper of choice, the paper for the conservative, destroy him completely.

_Albus Dumbledore was born a commoner. He rose to the nobility through hard work and dedication to the safety of witches and wizards. That is why we are surprised to see him trying to usurp power from those above his station. Line theft is so dishonorable not even the dark Lord or his followers ever sank to that level of behavior and it is disappointing to see the once great Albus Dumbledore stray so close to the unthinkable. – Excerpt from the Daily Prophet, Special Afternoon Edition._

**...End Flashback**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is the end of Book 3. I suspect it will be the hardest of the books for me to write since it was the year in cannon most affected, I think, by the changes I made to the universe. I have already begun Book 4, which is the one that I have been most excited to write and the one that holds the seed of my original idea.   
> I have no schedule for it as I am a freeform writer and I fear I may be too excited to get a coherent version of each chapter out on my first, second or third try.


End file.
